Rainbow Drops
by Maplez12
Summary: Shiroma Petit Yuki is a half-Japanese, a quarter-British and a quarter-French. Her family name contained the kanji 白, meaning the colour white. Basketball is something she grew up with. A part of her. Yuki is by no means weak at basketball. She excels at it. Her basketball-style is perfect. It's her strength and her weakness at the same time. Why weakness ? See here OCXGOM
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Rainbows are made of seven main colours, which are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. 

They arched beautifully in the sky after rain falls. 

But do _you_ know ?

Apparently, those seven colours are the _only_ colours visible to human naked eyes.

And do _you_ know what else ?

They said that **white** is the blending of _all_ colours.

And that the rainbows originated from one colour, **white**.

Of course, many argued that white is not even a colour.

Then...

What about you ?

What do you think ?

* * *

Author's Note :

Hello, I'm starting a new story here. My first one seems to be not very well received, and I think i can't expressed it well enough. The settings are way harder too, since it's past and not modern. I'm putting that one on hold until I can expressed the stories better. Meanwhile, I'll be focusing on this one. Which is more interesting for me right now.

This is just the prologue, but I think it gives enough clues for how the story will be.

I'll be posting the 1st chapter sometime tomorrow, since this is initially only from a spur of ideas..

I hope this story would be better~

See you soon..!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hōkō Onchi**

The sunlight peers through the gap between the baby-pink curtains, kissing the pale complexion of one girl, still asleep.

Her room was of a normal girl room, but it was colourful. Her furnitures are mainly white, baby-blue, baby-pink and lime-green. Her stuffs however, have all the existing colours in the world.

Outside her room, down the stairs, the girl's parents are waiting for her to come down.

It should be her first day of middle school.

But she's out of school now.

The girl declared that she needed only to finish her primary years in school, and that she'd study herself after that. Only taking the exams later on.

Her parents didn't object. The girl is capable. And they know that. The primary school she graduated from can back her up on her decision. Her primary grades were stellar.

However, sleeping in and waking up late is a two different thing from her decision.

A lady in her twenties sighed as she glanced up the clock. It's now 10 past in the morning. And her only daughter is not yet awake. She was aware of her daughter's sleeping in tendencies. But being aware and being tolerating to it is different.

"Is Yuki still asleep? It's past 10! And she needed to go to that high school of yours..!"

The lady said worriedly. Her daughter can't be late on her first meeting. The first is the most important!

The man on the other side of the table was reading his newspaper as he heard his wife's worried rants. His daughter was many things. But internal clock or a sense of time is not one of them. His daughter can't even guess the time without the help of her wrist watch, something she never left home without. Which is why one make it their habit to actually tell his daughter the promised time earlier than it actually was.

"Should we wake her up? It's true that she's meeting them today. Riko-chan must be waiting for her."

The man contemplates as he remembered his neighbour's daughter, also Yuki's childhood friend. He had asked if Yuki could attend her team basketball practice for inspiration. Or just sparks.

The lady sighed as she stood up and started walking up the stairs. Her husband following her after setting his newspaper on the table. They needed to wake their only daughter.

The lady stopped in front of a white wooden door with 'Yuki's' hanging on it. She knocked on the door as her husband stopped next to her.

"Yuki..? Mom coming in.."

The lady said as she pushed open the door and enter along with her husband who then shuts the door.

They walked towards the still asleep girl.

The father stopped next to his daughter's bed, while the mother sat on it.

The lady gently strokes the unruly snow white locks her daughter had. Smiling softly as she tried to wake up her daughter.

"Yuki..? Wake up, hey.. It's past 10 now.." Her mother cooed softly.

The girl started to squirm and stir. Rolling over to her mother's side and her eyelids fluttered open. Showing a pair of bright, crystal cold baby blue orbs.

"Mm... Morning..." The girl mumbled her morning greeting.

Her father smiled softly as he looked into his daughter's dazed orbs. It never failed to amuse him that his daughter's lack of internal clock would always let her sleep through the day.

"Yuki, don't you have a promise with Riko-chan later at 11?" Her father slyly grins. Expecting a reaction.

At the words 'Riko-chan' and 'at 11' in one sentence, Yuki quickly jerked up in a sitting position. Her baby blue eyes widened in shock.

"I-i'm going..!" Yuki quickly stood up that she almost stumbles. She rushed to her bath room for a quick bath.

Her mother smiled sheepishly. Her father amused. They then left her room and decided to wait downstairs. Her mother needed to prepare for Yuki's late breakfast that might as well be brunch.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, sounds of _thud_ , _bonk_ , and such could be heard from upstairs.

'Must be Yuki..' Her parents mused.

Just a while after, Yuki appeared, rushing down the stairs, holding on to the hand rail to prevent any unwanted injuries she usually got when in a rush.

"Morning Mom, Dad! Breakfast!" Yuki said her quick greeting and seated herself on her chair.

Her mother quickly served Yuki a plate of two toasts and varieties of spread already on the table.

Yuki quickly slathered her toast with peanut butter and blueberry jam, then clamp the two toast into one. She quickly munched her toast, glancing over her wrist watch once a while.

By the time Yuki finished her brunch, breakfast, it's already 10:52. Yuki was still munching her remaining toast in her mouth as she rushed to her doors, wearing her shoes.

Her mother followed her to the front while her father is still sitting, reading his newspaper, chuckling lightly.

Yuki was just done with her shoes and pushed the door opened when her father called her.

"Yuki. Find it. And have fun while at it." Her father spoke without leaving his gazes from his newspaper.

Yuki stopped for a moment. She turned and grins towards her father's direction.

"Okay!" Yuki exclaimed cheerily before quickly rushing again. "Ittekimasu!"

Her mother smiled as she sent her daughter off.

"Itterashai." Her parents spoke as Yuki left home running.

It's 10.58, and Yuki is on a run, a marathon perhaps.

Normally Yuki could take the bus. But the next bus won't come until 10 more minutes, and the trip to Seirin is another 10 minutes. She'll be doomed if she waited for the bus.

So she make a run for it. Seemingly forgotten something important, very important.

* * *

Meanwhile, at home..

Her mother was sitting across her father, glancing up the clock.

"Yuki must be running now... She was late for her bus..." Her mother commented as she remembered the bus's schedule she took liberty to check this morning. She knew, Yuki won't make it.

Her father was still reading his newspaper when his mind finally processed the informations. His blue orbs, a shade darker than Yuki's, widened as realisation dawned on him.

"..Yuki.. is a hōkō onchi..." Her father murmured low enough, but still heard by his wife across of him.

Cue to clock ticking sounds here.

His wife froze. Then turned towards her husband, her honey brown orbs wide with worries.

'Yuki..!'

* * *

"..Just. Where. Is. This...!" Yuki mumbles under her breaths. She's been running for about 5 minutes to where she believe Seirin was. Before ending up in the middle of nowhere. Okay, there are shops lined up on the other side of the road. But only few passersby.

It seems her only choice is to asked one of the passersby who could direct her to Seirin. Assuming she still won't get lost even after a direction is already pointed. Which is assuming a lot.

Yuki curses her no-sense-of-direction. She glances at her wrist watch to see it's now 11.03. She's late. And she's absolutely lost.

Her no-sense-of-direction, or what Japanese would say a hōkō onchi, brings her misfortunes more than the fortunes. A furious Riko in this case.

Yuki dreaded to face a furious Riko. Riko is your typical average girl. Unless provoked. And tardiness is one reason for it.

'Riko-nee will have my head...' Yuki started to sweats profusely at the thought.

Just when she was about to give up, Heaven sent their messenger for her.

"Ehem.. Might you, perchance, be a Taurus?" A male cleared his throat before asking in an awkward tone.

Yuki turned at the sound, facing a tall, bespectacled male with a vibrant green tuft as his hair. His lips in a straight line. And his finger on the bridge of his nose, tapping his spectacle.

Yuki blinked as she takes in the stranger's appearances. He doesn't seems bad.. Though he is weird.

'But.. Taurus..? As in astrological sign? Am I? I was born on the 12th of May.. Is that Taurus?' Yuki mused her thoughts as she cocked her head to the side.

Yuki then lifted her gazes towards the stranger, meeting his, as vibrant, green orbs.

"Is a 12th May's born a Taurus?" Yuki asked rather curious. Why would a stranger, out of nowhere, asked her astrological sign? Nevertheless, she answered. It would be rude if she didn't.

The older greenette nodded, then raises his finger to point towards a certain direction. Yuki blinked.

"Oha asa said that Cancer will meet a lost Taurus today. And Taurus's lucky direction for the day is North West. Cinnamini, today Cancer's lucky item is a compass." The male spoke as he retract his finger to tap his spectacle to the bridge of his nose.

Yuki raised her brow, suspicious. But then again, what choice does she have? She was lost. Might as well try. Who knows that the man might be a seer or something. He did mention that a Cancer, meaning him, will meet a lost Taurus, which is her, which are true.

"...O...kay.." Yuki nodded hesitantly.

Yuki was about to say her thanks and farewell when she realised that one would be considered rude if she just leave.

Yuki then noticed the man's left side fingers were taped.

'He is hurt..?' Yuki inwardly thought.

Yuki then rummaged through her white hand bag to pull out a roll of tape. Custom made. Courtesy of her mother and her. The tape they made is just be best for Yuki. It was white, stretchy, soft, flexible and just perfect to tape her arms and legs when playing. It suits her to perfection.

Yuki handed one roll to the man before her. She made a lot. The man hesitates but took it from her hand and nodded his thanks.

The man was a strong believer of luck. Supernatural tendencies and such. So when his horoscope daily tv show told him that he'll receive his lucky item from a lost Taurus he will meet, he accepted what was offered when he would usually refused.

Yuki smiled a little, glad that her thanks was accepted.

"It's custom made. I use it myself..!" Yuki grins and was about to walk off to the direction she believed the man pointed to.

But the man grabbed her collar, and shoved her to a different direction. Yuki was about to walk North East instead of North West.

The male had a frown etched on his face as Yuki turned to face him, grinning sheepishly. Yuki inclined her head as her thanks and farewell before the man let his grip off her collar. The moment he did, Yuki bolted to said direction. Sparing no glance back.

As he saw the dashing girl, the man shook his head and sighed in disapproval. He tapped his spectacle once more before heading off to his intended direction, an optics shop.

* * *

Yuki was now running. For five full minutes. And no signs of Seirin.

'Did he dupe me...?' Yuki doubted the greenette now.

She gave the man her custom made tape. Thanked the man for it. But she was still lost. Yuki was about to curse the greenette and his next seven generations in her desperations when she spotted something.

 **Seirin's Private High School.**

Yuki halted to a stop, her baby blue orbs widened at the sight. She gaped lightly. A miracle just happened.

Yuki clapped her cheeks to make sure she's not hallucinating. Prompting tears at the tips of her eyes. Of joys mind you, not the pain.

'Ohhh..! Finally! ...I apologise Mister Green Head.. I repented..' Yuki expressed her joys and inwardly apologising for almost cursing the greenette and the seven generations after him.

Yuki then wiped off her tears and walked in proudly. She found Seirin. By herself. Okay...with a bit of help..

But what Yuki found next is another predicament.

Yuki knows that the basketball team practices in the gym. What Yuki didn't know was where this gym was.

And the area was rather deserted. The tennis courts have some people, the pool and the fields as well. But they are busy doing their businesses.

Yuki frowned as she realised that she'll be even more late. Searching for a place, in an unfamiliar ground, all by herself..? She'll get lost for sure.

Just then, the Heaven pities her once more. They dropped her a clue, so clear.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

A loud, girly, yet ear-piercing shriek was heard. A familiar voice. Riko's.

Which means, whichever direction Riko's voice came from, Riko is there. However... What made Riko screamed so loud ?

'Huh...?' Now Yuki was curious.

Yuki then slowly walked towards the building she believed to be the gym, from Riko's trail of voice. Yuki wished whatever drama was happening in there, would be over by the time she got there.

Just as Yuki reached the middle check point, another set of shouts were heard.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

Boys this time, and not as ear-shattering as Riko's. The difference in frequency a female and a male is capable of, the irony.

Yuki finally reached the gym and walked in, creaking the door opened. Though the occupants didn't seem to notice her, they were preoccupied with a fragile looking male as the centre and Riko included.

Riko was gaping at the fragile's male form. Yuki slightly raised her brow at this. Now, Yuki knew of Riko's Scan ability. What she didn't know, is why Riko is gaping like a fish.

'That's weird... That boy looked fragile.. But something is off.. And Riko-nee's weird expression.. What's with that boy...?' Yuki mused her confusions. The way Yuki sees is _different_. That's why she can tell it's weird, but not exactly why.

As Riko is still confused with the boy's scan, and the boys looked bewildered, they didn't notice Yuki walking in.

Yuki break off from her thoughts and looked into the room and the occupants which seemed to be stills. Yuki knew she needed to stop this though.

Yuki stopped a few steps from the door, cautious of Riko. She lightly cleared her throat before speaking.

"Err, Riko-nee...?" Yuki spoke in a quiet whispers. But with the silence the room was in, her quiet whisper is as transparent as day.

Riko broke off from her thoughts and turned then. Her expressions unchanging.

The other occupants also turned to see the newcomer.

Yuki gulped, nervous.

"Uhh.. Hi..?" Yuki greeted nervously.

Some of the males gaped at Yuki. Some blushed, while some just widened their eyes. Few couldn't care less.

Yuki is a half-Japanese, a quarter-French, and a quarter-British. Which is probably why her appearances make others looked her way.

Yuki's got a perfect pale complexion like a porcelain doll and a tiny petite build. Her features are what most probably eye-catching. Yuki's got a cute tiny button nose, a luscious baby pink lips, a rather thin but bold eyebrows, a rosy cheeks and a pair of big, baby blue-doe orbs. As expected of mixed blood.

Riko was unfazed. She was used to seeing Yuki since they are childhood friends. Riko glanced at her wrist watch.

Riko smiled innocently, then slowly walking towards Yuki with the same smile on her face. Though her aura begs to differ.

Yuki stiffened as Riko stopped a few steps from her, an innocent smile on her face. But Yuki knew better.

"Ah, Yuki. About time..." Riko spoke in a pleasant tone before she took a deep breathe with closed eyes.

Yuki was ready. She covered her ears as tight as she could. What Riko is about to do, within this range is _fatal_.

"IT'S NOW 11.20, YOU DOLT!" Riko opened her caramel orbs wide and shouted at the top of her lungs, angers and annoyance detected within.

Thankfully, Yuki was prepared. Or else, as said, _fatal_.

Riko's loud shout of anger shook the entranced guys awake. They were now aware of their surroundings once again.

Riko panted for breaths as Yuki recovered from the loud shout. Yuki knew she was screwed. But Riko is not that heartless. Maybe..

"..I was lost.." Yuki laughed sheepishly.

Riko who now had regained her composure, sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"Of course..What else could it be.." Riko mumbled as she rubs her temple.

Yuki lightly scratched her pink tinged cheeks.

A black haired male, wearing a spectacle and with a green shirt then interrupted. He looked confused with the sudden turns of event.

"Err, who's the girl, Coach...?" The male asked unsure while motioning his hand towards Yuki.

Hearing the questions Riko was sure to come, Riko turned to face the male.

"Ah, this is Yuki. She'll be observing us while helping around. Consider Yuki our temporary manager." Riko said as she waved her hand towards Yuki.

Yuki sweetly smiled then bowed, facing all the other occupants in the room.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Shiroma Petit Yuki. Please call me Shiroma or Yuki. I'll be doing what Riko just said. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Yuki spoke politely, knowing that the others must be older than she was. Politeness is a virtue in Japan, respect included.

As expected, the bespectacled male was satisfied. He hummed and nodded in approval of Yuki's polite mannerism.

"Mm..! What a nice kōhai. Ah, I'm Hyuuga Junpei, the Captain of this team, Seirin. It's nice to meet you, Shiroma-san." Hyuuga introduced himself with a courteous smile.

'Hyuuga..?' Yuki inwardly raised her brow. She knew someone with that surname from Riko's stories. The two were close like sisters, considering their house was just across each other.

After Hyuuga's introduction, the others were also eager to introduce themselves, save for a few. Like one red head who just clicked his tongue and looked away, and the baby blue head, fragile looking boy who just blinked. But, of course, Riko just had to interrupt.

"EHEM! We will now start warming up and then a light practice just to get you acquaintanced with basketball." Riko lightly coughed into her hand as she directed the males to take their position, who reluctantly agreed.

As Riko walked, she glanced towards Yuki before pointing towards the bench in the gym. Yuki understood and nodded, moving towards the bench to sit. And of course, observe the practice and the guys. Their potentials, their skills, and tidbits of this and that.

Yuki doesn't have a Scan ability like Riko, but she still could read and determine one's details to a certain degree. Yuki was blessed with a good head and an observant eyes, so she could make her own assumptions with a 90% accuracy even without the Scan ability.

* * *

As the guys practiced, Yuki noticed two weird individuals, as in, they _stood_ out.

There's this one huge feral-looking red head. He doesn't seem to be interested in the light training. But it looks like he's experienced in basketball. His huge build would do well in basketball, be it for offense or defense. Yuki deduced that the male usually scored with a dunk. Since his shooting accuracy didn't seem that much looking at his ball handling.

Another one is a tiny fragile-looking blue head, so fragile looking that he seemed to blend in with the thin air and could disappear any moment she took her eyes off him. The guy she had suspicion on earlier. _Weird_.

Yuki continued observing the two and the rest of the guys. She noted that most of the freshmen would fall out after a couple of practices. This is Riko after all. Riko have no need for spineless cowards on her team. What's with the current high school's basketball circuit.

Those monstrous five? Yes, Yuki knew of them. She heard of them, but wasn't that much interested. Yuki's reason for playing basketball is to have fun, to finally play on the same ground with her father and his friends.

Yuki's father is a former pro in Japan, making the Japan's Basketball National Team then, along with his team mates. Some were now coaches, while some took on jobs that wasn't even related with basketball. Though, each and every one of them, never failed to show up for a friendly game at least once every two weeks.

Which was why, when Yuki heard of those five, she couldn't care less. In fact, perhaps she should knock some senses into their rock head. But before that...

After about 3 to 4 hours, the _light_ practice, as Riko would say, ended. Riko clapped her hands, signalling the end. The guys were _panting_ , not hard, but panting. Riko _did_ say it was _light_ practice they did today.

"Okayy! Today's practice ends! Come back here tomorrow after school ended!" Riko loudly clapped her hands signalling the end of practice.

Some who still had the energy and the decency, nodded their head to show they were listening.

Riko then slowly make her way towards Yuki, who was still sitting with her pure white hand bag resting on her lap.

"How is it..?" Riko questioned in a low whisper, only enough for Yuki to hear.

Yuki lifted her gazes and raised her brow rather amused.

"What? The _light_ practice? You _said_ it." Yuki mused with a smile. Yuki emphasise on the word 'light' and 'said', after all, with those words together, and the fact that some of the freshmen were panting like there's no tomorrow, it's enough answer for the two girls with exceptional minds.

Riko shook her head as she sighed. She knew she can't expect much since some were just amateurs, and with her training regimes... Well..

Riko then hooked her arms with Yuki's, dragging her out the gym, since they can't talk freely in here. Yuki just grab her hand bag and let her be pulled to whichever Riko goes. Yuki knew she needed Riko to get home on time, and if she wouldn't want to make _unnecessary_ detours.

Hyuuga who noticed the two girls leaving called out to Riko.

"Where are you going, Coach..?" Hyuuga asked. He knew it was home, but why brought Yuki along? Are they going to stop somewhere..? And where is that somewhere?

Riko stops and turned to Hyuuga, answering his underlying question.

"Home. This girl lives across me." Riko announced as she waved her hand while walking off.

At that, Hyuuga raised his brow.

'Shiroma-san lives across Riko's? Then shouldn't we be neighbour? Why don't I know her then?' Hyuuga mused, confused.

He still had something to do though, so he put that aside then concluded practice.

* * *

On the way home...

Riko was walking with he arms hooked on Yuki's, to make sure the girl didn't wander off somewhere and then forgot the way home. Which happened _once_ , and won't be twice.

Riko then turned to Yuki who had a blank look, probably lost in her own world. Yuki was a day dreamer. Combine that with her no-sense-of-direction and lacking-sense-of-time, and she would be lost forever without knowing how much time have passed. Seriously.

"..Yuki. Did you notice the two freshman..? _One was rather weird though.._ " Riko asked softly, though the end part was almost silent, Yuki heard it though, with their close proximity.

Yuki then looked towards Riko, realisation present in her baby blue orbs.

"Ah, the two weird boys.. Of course, they stood out." Yuki spoke as she witnesses Riko's expression changing from her neutral look to one of confusion and bewilderment, then to realisation and ending with an 'Oh-yeah' look.

"Kagami did stand out. But Kuroko..?" The confused and bewildered Riko questioned, doubtful.

Kuroko _looked_ like he is buried six under ground. Which is _unseen_ and _unnoticeable_.

Yuki grinned sheepishly at that. Riko seemed to forget, she often does.

Realisation then dawned on her, Riko then face palmed.

Riko remembered that Yuki have no sense of direction, and couldn't really put a name on a face. She _could_ tell the differences of someone's face. She just can't really connect it to their names, took time, but yes, she _could_.

Which is why, the way Yuki sees is _different_.

She perceives people and their differences from the aura or feels they exudes, and if basketball player, she perceives their skills, to the tiniest details.

Long story short, Kuroko _is_ visible in her eyes.

After Riko's 'Oh-yeah' look, she then faces Yuki as she retracted her palm from her face.

"..Then, do you know of Kuroko's strength, Yuki?" Riko asked, hopeful.

The boy played on **Teikō**. That _Teikō_. With the Generation of Miracles. He had to be _something_.

What Riko didn't know is that Yuki is actually registered under Teikō Middle School, just that she's got privilege to just attend the exams and not the class, thanks to her stellar grades, which were _perfect_.

Yuki looked thoughtful, before shrugging. "Mm.. I can feel something, but I can't put my hand on it. He's different. Unlike anything I have ever seen." Yuki concluded after much thoughts on the mysterious boy.

Now it's Riko's turns to look thoughtful.

'If Yuki didn't even know after her many experiences in basketball... _Then_ this play of Kuroko must be **something**.. _Or just plain weird_.' Riko mused. She honestly can't give the boy much credits from his stats. She is doubtful.

"..Then.. What about Kagami..?" Riko asked, hoping for a clear answer this time.

"An idiot." Yuki hummed as she answered with no hesitation.

Riko sweat dropped at Yuki's honest and blunt answer. Kagami did look like an idiot. But to actually said it after their first meeting...

"His latent potential, you can assess. He's got plenty of that." Yuki continued as she lightly kick the pavements as she walked.

Riko nodded. She remembered Kagami's raw talent was through the roof.

Then Yuki stopped abruptly, looking straight to the front.

"..But he's too hot headed. And it _might_ costed him lots." Yuki spoke with such seriousness and even a hint of fierceness.

" _No_.. It **will**." Yuki then turned and spoke straight to Riko's caramel orbs, creating the tense atmosphere.

Riko, who also stopped after a few steps from Yuki, met her icy cold gazes, her cheeriness long gone. Riko tightly clenched her school bag's straps.

Riko _know_ it's true. Her father always says, that to play basketball, you need a hot passion and a cool head. The latter which Kagami failed.

Yuki then break their gazes, opting to look towards a certain direction.

"..Unless someone is keeping him on tracks, someone opposite of him. Ah, yeah, like that Kuroko guy." Yuki spoke as she looked thoughtful and her gazes affixed on that certain direction, like a magnet pull her gazes towards it.

* * *

On that certain direction..

"Let me tell you one last thing." A red head stood near the edge of the basketball court, his jackets draped over his shoulder.

"You, better quit basketball." He spoke with no menace and ill will but firm.

"Efforts or whichever, cover it up with whatever nice words, raw talent is a fact of life." He continued.

"You've got no talent for basketball." The red head delivered the harsh words without much hesitations as he turned to leave.

"I don't want that." The blue head retorted in rather casual tone, yet with a hint of firm disagreement. Causing the red head to turned slightly.

"Haa?" The male questioned in a rather scary tone, staring at the other male as he moved closer to the bench where his stuffs were, a basketball in his hands.

"First of all, I love basketball." The blue head spoke as he came to a stop and faces the red head.

"And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak." He continued, his gazes firm.

"What did you say?" The red head turned even more as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm different from you." The blue head said as he turned towards his stuffs, giving a side glance on the red head.

"I am... a _shadow_." He continued with conviction lacing his voice.

* * *

Yuki and Riko have just arrived home, Riko was in her house's porch, as did Yuki. The two waved hands with a smile before stepping inside to enter their respective homes.

"Yuki!"

Her parents' voice, frantic with worries.

Yuki was welcomed by her mother. And her father in a protective mode.

Yuki's mother gushed over Yuki, flipping her over to look for any injuries.

"Are you okay?! No injury? Fine?" Yuki's mother questioned as she turned Yuki's over here and there to search her every nook and cranny for any injuries.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Yuki's father joined in looking over her for any signs of injury.

"You're not hurt? Did you get lost again?" Her mother was calmer now that she didn't spot any scratches or gashes.

"..You ran, didn't you? Didn't meet anyone strange or even talked to a stranger, did you..?" Her father asked worriedly, he had always told Yuki the typical parents' reminders when their child stepped out of home.

Yuki inwardly sighed. She got lost and then hurt herself often as a child. Which is why her parents are overprotective over her.

Her parents would actually like someone to pick Yuki up and escort her to Seirin for every practice. Riko left every morning for Seirin. But the practice wouldn't start until after school. And Yuki didn't go to Seirin.

Yuki then thought of the strange greenette who helped her life. He is a _strange_ stranger.. But he helped her..?

'Better keep it from Mom and Dad..' Yuki mused.

Her parents heaved a sigh of relief when they didn't see any signs of injury and that Yuki looked just fine.

Her father then smiled, ruffling Yuki's gently.

"How is Seirin, Yuki..?" Her father asked softly as he leaned to level their gazes. Her mother also smiled.

"So-so. But.." Yuki shrugged but then trailed off, remembering the two weird boys.

"..Interesting..!" Yuki then smiled excitedly.

Her father then gazes warmly over Yuki. Her mother smiled fondly, before ushering the father and daughter for dinner.

Yuki had a nice, French dinner that night. Courtesy of her mother.

When she was done with dinner and have helped washing the dishes, Yuki went up to her room for a bath.

When she was done with bath, now fresh and steamy, Yuki then plopped herself down on her bed. Deep in thought.

'..Kagami Taiga. Instinctual basketball... Kuroko Tetsuya. A mystery...' Yuki mused with a smile on her face.

Yuki then rolled over on her bed, grinning happily.

"This will be fun..!"

* * *

Author's note :

Hello~ This is the chapter I promised, though I'm not sure if it's good enough..

Can someone tell me what to fixed or is this simply boring or just something ?

I needed someone to tell me so I could improve and fixed it, so please tell me..!

Anyway.. See you next time, hopefully tomorrow..?

Read & Review~


	3. Chapter 2

**Tomato is red and Happiness is blue**

The sun is high up in the sky, signalling the noon of the day. There's quite a lot of fluffy clouds, making Yuki craves for cotton candy somehow.

Yuki sighs as she stares at the white fluffy clouds. It's now 2.03 pm. Seirin's basketball practice will only start after school ends, which is 3.30 pm. Meaning, Yuki is free until then.

And she is bored. Very bored.

Yuki's father went coaching, her mother is the only one home besides her. Yuki is bored.

She prances around her room, trying to find something fun to pass time with.

Yuki then looks out. "Mm..! Basketball is nice!" Yuki hummed happily as she decided to play basketball outside.

She grabs her blue with white streaks basketball, her white with babyblue linings wrist watch, and a white with babypink streaks cap over her head.

Yuki hums as she skips down the stairs, spotting her mother in the kitchen. Yuki then calls out from the living room.

"Mom? I want to go out and play! Can I?" Yuki asked as she fiddled with her basketball.

Her mother turns and smiles. "Mm, but don't forget. Be careful, Yuki. And try not to get lost."

Yuki nods and skips to the front door, glancing back once to says her answer. "Got it! Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai..!" Her mother smiles as she waves her hand.

* * *

Yuki skips along the pavements happily. It's been a long time since she had a day out by herself like today. Her father would always insists for Yuki to be escorted everywhere, every time. Yuki can't blame him though. She had already lost count of the time she actually managed to get lost and hurt, thus the worries.

"There..!" Yuki smiles as she finally reaches her destination. Basketball court.

If there's one place Yuki will never get lost in reaching, it's the basketball court, this one she's currently standing in, specifically.

Yuki's been playing here since young, she knows it inside out.

On the down side, Yuki must departs from her home, or she can't reach this basketball court.

Her father actually thought of getting Yuki a GPS to bring wherever she goes, but Yuki flatly refused. Yuki wants to be normal, not like some package with tracking on them.

The basketball court is empty like usual, this court is kind of reserved for Yuki since not many know this place. Yuki is giddy with excitement.

She dribbles her basketball around, feeling the touch of the ball. Then practicing her fakes, sharp edges footwork and turns as she easily manoeuvres over her imaginary opponents.

Then she crouches before doing a jump shoot, her ball entering the basket perfectly without touching the rims, her basketball rolling to the edge of the court.

Yuki's basketball style is _perfect_.

Yuki smiles in satisfaction, she have always loves this feeling, the joy, the excitement. But then a voice plays in her head. Her father's.

 _'Your basketball style is perfect, Yuki. It's your strength, but also your weakness.'_

 _'Find it, Yuki. That's your only way to win over me.'_

 _'Find it.'_

Those words keep on replaying in her head like a broken record. It's starting to be more of a curse than an advice now, haunting her.

"I know... But, what...?" Yuki sighed.

Yuki knows her basketball style is lacking something. She excels at it, but she never wins against her father, or his team mates. Even though they say she's almost as good as pro, could still use some improvements here and there, but she's on the right track. Spices, as her mother would say it. Yuki's play is lacking spices.

Just then, Yuki feels light drizzles coming over her. She looks up and sees dark gray clouds gathering.

'Uh, oh..' Yuki quickly runs for her basketball, scoops it up and runs for shelter.

The shelter, which is the bench with a canopy near the court her father and his friends built her for this very purpose.

Yuki glances at her wrist watch. It's now 2.35, about less than one hour to go. Though it's raining.

Yuki watches as the rain starts to pour down. 'I don't have my umbrella..' Yuki sighed and mused in annoyance.

She loves rain, but not getting battered with a downpour rain and getting sick after. She knew she should have grabbed an umbrella on her way out earlier.

"What to do now…?" Yuki muttered as she looks up at the dark sky signalling the long hour of rain to come.

Perhaps, only a _miracle_ could save Yuki from her predicament, and Riko's wrath had she been late again.

Then again, Heaven have always kindly watches over Yuki, having always been blessed with a good luck.

* * *

Meanwhile..

A man with a short black hair and steel gray orbs have a frown etched on his face as he walks with his light gray umbrella over him.

"This is all because of that Kise..!" He grumbled, an irk mark on his temple.

* * *

 _Flashbacks.._

 _It's lunch time in Kaijō as Kasamatsu and Kise are in charge to replace the rusty basketball hoop._

 _Kise is grinning as he holds the spare basketball hoop they're going to use as a change for the old rusty one._

 _"Ehh, a basketball hoop is big, ne, senpai?" Kise spoke with amazement as he closed the door to the store room._

 _Kasamatsu locks the store room as he answers without looking up from his job. "Well, it's hard to see when you play.." Kasamatsu trailed off._

 _Kise grins. "Right, ssu."_

 _They are about to walk off when shrieks and screams are heard._

 _"Kise-sama!" Rabid fan girls._

 _At that shrills, Kise quickly bolts with the basketball hoop in his hand. He knows better than to stay. Last time he did.. Oh, you don't want to know.. One word, chaos!_

 _On the other hand, Kasamatsu steps aside, not wanting to be ran over. He watches as Kise runs for his life. With the basketball hoop._

 _Now that irks Kasamatsu._

 _But he didn't want anything to do with girls, so he went back to the gym to wait for Kise, sighing as he walks._

 _After about 10 minutes._

 _Kise arrives looking rather disheveled. He had been here and there, avoiding his rabid fan girls._

 _"Bu-!" Kasamatsu snorts in amusement. He's enjoying this._

 _"Hidoi, ssu! Kasamatsu-senpai..!" Kise wailed._

 _Kasamatsu then notices Kise didn't have the basketball hoop in his hands. He raises his brow, confused._

 _"Where's the hoop, Kise?" Kasamatsu asked in an annoyed tone._

 _"Hmm...?" Kise's yellow orbs widen as he stared at his hands, no hoop in sight._

 _Kise then realises the hoop is not with him now. He must have dropped it in his run._

 _"A-ahh..! H-haha..." Kise laughed nervously, knowing what to come._

 _Kasamatsu's veins popped. He knew it..! He knew it..!_

 _"Kiseeeeeee...!" Kasamatsu roared as he delivered a flying kick towards the blond, hitting his back._

 _"Uwahh! Senpai, I'm sorry, ssu!" Kise cried and wailed._

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

Kasamatsu sighs again, annoyed. His mind then replays what the store's clerk said.

 _"We are very sorry, Kasamatsu-san... Kaijō is our regular customers so we always stocked on that particular basketball hoop, but our orders just haven't arrived since Kaijō just ordered the usual amount of hoop 1 month ago... We're all out. I'm very sorry, Kasamatsu-san."_

Yes, Kaijō have always had a spare after their regular buying schedule. But Kise just have to break the spare. And they're all out now. Even the shop they usually buys from. Now he took a trip here for nothing.

The trouble maker, Kise, can't leave school because his grades aren't exactly on the bright side. And as the only other one in charge, Kasamatsu had to go.

"Ugh.." Kasamatsu grumbled.

Kasamatsu was about to walk past a basketball court when he notices someone, a girl, standing in a shelter from the rain.

Yuki looks anxious as she gazes at the falling rain. 'Will I be late again..?' Yuki sighed.

'Oh no.. Riko-nee will grow horns..!' Yuki panicked inwardly.

Just as Yuki is musing over what to do, Kasamatsu notices that she doesn't have an umbrella with her.

Now, Kasamatsu is _very bad_ with girls. He is a babbling, stuttering, blushing mess in front of a creature of that particular gender, especially one around his age.

But, as a _man_. He knows he can't just walk out on a troubled lady.

Kasamatsu contemplates as he considers this and that, yes or no. He sighs then he took a deep breath, steeling himself.

Kasamatsu then walks into the court and stops near the girl who hasn't noticed him yet.

He coughs lightly, earning him the girl's surprised look.

Yuki didn't expect anyone would approach her here. And why..?

Kasamatsu doesn't looks at Yuki, nervous, his cheeks red already even with the cool atmosphere from the rain. He keeps his gaze on the side if not on the ground.

"E-err, A-ano...Y-you d-didn't h-ha-have a-an u-um-umbrella?" Kasamatsu stuttered as he was nervous.

'Of course she didn't! That's why you approached her didn't you!' Kasamatsu berated himself inwardly.

Yuki just blinked. 'The man looks overheated… Like a heat stroke. But..it's raining..?' Yuki mused in confusion.

'Ah..! Didn't he ask something..? Something about umbrella..?' Yuki then remembered he was asking her something, even with his incoherent words.

Yuki smiles as she realises the man is worried for her.

"Ah, yes. I was playing before, but it suddenly rains." Yuki answered kindly.

Kasamatsu belatedly realises the girl was talking about basketball, since they are in a basketball court. He notices the basketball next to her on the bench.

Kasamatsu then turns to Yuki.

'U-ugh...!' Which is a _big mistake._

The moment he met those babyblue-doe eyes and how it compliments her pale complexion and her pretty features, not to mention her silky snow white locks that seems to glow, he _blushes_ _madly_. His ears even turns red now.

Kasamatsu quickly averts his eyes to anywhere but Yuki. He's sure he is now a tomato.

Yuki is rather confused. The man is kind enough to ask for her condition, he must not be a bad man.. So.. Was he frightened of her..?

"Erm, Are you okay..? Was it something I did..?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Kasamatsu turned in surprise and about to looks at Yuki when he remembered _that_ is the cause of his current predicament. He then waves his hands frantically, his gaze on the ground.

"A-ah! N-no! I-it's n-not t-th-that..! I-i just... A b-bit t-tro-troubled w-with g-girls.." Kasamatsu stuttered, fixing his face to the side.

Hearing that, Yuki relaxes. Yuki then smiles, glads that she didn't do anything wrong. The man is indeed nice. He is troubled with girls, yet he still worries for her and even approached her.

'This person seems nice..!' Yuki thought happily.

Then something caught her eyes, Yuki notices the man's uniform, Kaijō High School.

Yuki smiles as she confirms the man is indeed older than her. Yuki can see that the man is troubled. He seems wanting to offer his help, but looks to shy to ask.

'Such a sweetheart..!' Yuki giggled inwardly.

Yuki then moves to the side to catch his gaze, and when she did, he is even more red, though he doesn't make any effort to avert his gaze.

'U-Ugh...' Kasamatsu stiffen as he locked gazes with Yuki.

On the other hand, Yuki's gaze softened.

"Ano, Onii-san..? Can you take me to Seirin High? I need to be there by 3.30." Yuki asked politely with a kind smile.

Kasamatsu blinks then nods, his ears still red. 'Get a hold of yourself, Yukio..!' Kasamatsu mentally noted.

Yuki then quickly grabs her basketball and walks to the man's side under the light gray umbrella.

* * *

The two then start walking, Kasamatsu rigid and stiff, also, red.

At the sight of tomato red Kasamatsu, Yuki giggles inwardly as she witnesses the man walking like a robot.

'He's too cute..!' Yuki noted with a smile.

Kasamatsu is nervous, like, _very_ nervous, but he have to escort the girl to Seirin as a man he is.

Though _now_ that he thinks, the girl is wearing a casual wear, and looks too young to be a high schooler.

'...Isn't she too young to be a high schooler..?' He mused with his mind now clearer.

Yuki is wearing a long-sleeved, babyblue turtleneck sweater. She wears a flowing pleated miniskirt, with a darker shade of blue over a pearly white leggings and a babypink bowknot converse shoes. Her silky snow white tresses left down, reaching her waist, with a white and babypink streaks cap over her head. Her clothes highlight her babyblue orbs and brings out her porcelain-like complexion.

Had it not rain, perhaps Yuki would be very eye-catching. She is so doll-like, her mixed blood must have done her good.

Yuki turns to see the man who is taller than her by quite a large gap, Yuki's crown only reaches his shoulders, _barely_.

"Are you from Kaijō High, Onii-san?" Yuki broke the silence with a question, curious to know the man better.

Kasamatsu flinched a little, he have to answer now. His uniform must be a dead giveaway.

"Y-ye-yes.." He stuttered.

Yuki then smiles. "Can I ask for your name, Onii-san..?" Yuki asked softly, blushing a bit since the man is so red that it's also affecting her mood.

"Y-yes..! E-Ehh..?" Kasamatsu answered without really comprehending the question.

He turns towards Yuki in momentary confusion.

Yuki then giggles as she asked again. "Your name, Onii-san. Can I know?" Yuki asked with a light pink tinting her cheeks.

Kasamatsu blushes harder at this and immediately casts his gaze downwards.

"K-Kasamatsu Yukio.." Kasamatsu tried hard not to stutter his own name.

Yuki then smiles fondly. 'Another Yuki..!'

"Yuki-niisan.. Can I call you that..?" Yuki asked, a little shy.

Kasamatsu looks up, rather surprised with the first name basis, but he lets it go since the girl looks so sincere without any ill will.

Kasamatsu nods slowly, no longer frantic, but still pink.

Yuki took this chance to introduce herself, she tries to catch Kasamatsu's gaze, which she did.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuki-niisan. My name is Yuki, Shiroma Yuki." Yuki spoke softly with a warm smile.

Kasamatsu looks up and meets Yuki's gaze, smiling a bit even with all the red and pink on his face.

"It's nice...meeting you too.. Y-Yuki-ch-chan..!" Kasamatsu tried even harder not to stutter her name.

As the girl is younger than him, he too, decided to address her with a first name basis.

Yuki smiles brightly, happy that she was called 'Yuki-chan'. And that Kasamatsu doesn't really stutter now.

The two then walk in silence, with Yuki occasionally asking question.

Yuki learned that her Yuki-niisan is a sophomore in Kaijō High, and that he's even a Captain of Kaijō's Man Basketball Club. Meaning, he'll surely be one of Seirin's opponents later on.

Yuki was distracted with Kasamatsu's reddish face earlier that she didn't really detects his basketball's skills, focusing on his form instead. Yuki would normally be able to tell if one is a basketball player at a glance, unless she's distracted, which she did in this case.

Also that Yuki-niisan is so sweet that Yuki is certain she can never forget his face now. It doesn't happens often, but there are _rare_ instances where Yuki actually managed to remember the name and the face of someone she just met. Riko being one of the examples, and also the Kuroko guy, whose unique aura just stood out. Ah, and the _idiot_.

* * *

"Hachu...!" A certain red-head sneezed in the middle of the class he's not even paying attention to.

* * *

The two finally arrived at Seirin High, Kasamatsu took Yuki to the building she points to. Yuki steps out of the umbrella and into the canopy of the gym.

Yuki lightly bows. "Thank you, Yuki-niisan. I hope we can meet again." Yuki spoke fondly with a smile.

Kasamatsu also smiles a little, he is now much more less nervous then he was before.

"Your welcome, Yuki-chan. Likewise, I hope to s-see you a-again." Kasamatsu kind of stumbled there, but he's just not used to saying such words, to a female he just met no less!

Yuki then bows lightly as Kasamatsu inclines his head and he turns and walks off.

Yuki watches as Kasamatsu left the gate and disappearing from her view. She smiles fondly as she skips into the gym.

Yuki hums as she glances at her wrist watch. 'It's 3.25 now, I'm early by five minutes...! Thank you so much, Yuki-niisan..! Now Riko-nee won't grow any horns!' Yuki mused happily, thanking her saviour and her apparent good luck. Truly, the Heaven loves her.

'But now...' Yuki trailed in her mind, looking around the empty and quiet gym with no soul present.

"..Might as well play..!" Yuki hummed as she skipped into the court.

As she did, she then starts to dribble her basketball with a superb ball handling. She is now standing at the middle line, doing dribbling tricks over the gap of her legs, behind her back and such before hopping and shoot the ball to the basket. Into a _perfect_ arch and straight into the basket. And if you know Yuki well enough by now, of course, the ball doesn't even touches the rims.

Yuki then runs over to the rolling blue ball, she scoops it into her arms and about to turns when she notices another's presence, _vague_ , but there.

"...Who's there? I don't really enjoy being peeked on." Yuki turned towards where she believe the figure was.

There, standing just outside the dark changing room, is Kuroko, looking as blank as ever. But if you see close enough, you can tell the tiniest difference where his eyes widen a bit.

"..I apologise for disturbing you, Shiroma-san. I was changing when I heard a ball being dribbled. So I come to take a look." Kuroko explained as he lightly scratched his cheek. He's here early because he kind of sneaked out of class unnoticed. The class about to end anyway..

Yuki blinks. She knows there's someone there, but not who. And to think it's the Kuroko guy..

"Ah, where's my manners..! I saw you yesterday, didn't I, Kuroko-san? We haven't really met though." Yuki bowed lightly and smiled kindly.

Being a mannered man, Kuroko follows suit, albeit he didn't smile.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Shiroma-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduced himself since he didn't before.

'..Woah..! Kuroko-san is so polite..! Kimeta (I decided)..! I like him!' Yuki mused happily, blissful to meet someone like Kuroko.

Yuki have always highly values _humility_ , _manners_ and _respect_ , **all** of which is present in Kuroko. Unlike a _certain_ someone.

* * *

"Ha-hachuu..!" A sneeze could be heard somewhere. "Is someone talkin' about me?!" He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Yuki smiles as Kuroko walks closer to her, out of the dark and to the bright court.

"You can call be Shiroma-chan, or better, Yuki, Kuroko-san! _I like you!_ " Yuki chirped happily.

Besides, Shiroma is too long and too formal. Not to mention she is younger than Kuroko. She'd also likes it better if the people she likes would address her just Yuki.

Kuroko stops in his tracks, surprised. Did he just hear 'I like you'..? He's sure it doesn't mean anything out of context when it came from Yuki and in that sentences. Though it kind of took him by surprise, but of course, he masks it well.

"...Likewise.. Yuki-chan.." Kuroko complied, adding the suffix -chan just to not be over the line.

Yuki grins wider as she heard Kuroko agreeing to her request. She then skips towards the bench, sitting, then motions Kuroko to come sit next to her, which he did, albeit hesitantly.

"So..." Yuki started as she looked Kuroko in the eyes.

"Did you see me playing, Kuroko-san?" Yuki asked joyfully with a smile, her babyblue orbs sparkling with excitement.

"..I did see you shoot, Yuki-chan. But, it's not on purpose." Kuroko answered as he tried to look for any kind of annoyance or such in Yuki's orbs, which he didn't found.

"Ah! It's fine, Kuroko-san! I'm not mad or anything..! Hhe.." Yuki waved her hands frantically before laughing nervously.

Kuroko blinks before smiling teensy weensy bit. "You're very good at it, Yuki-chan. Have you played basketball before? And please address me with my given name. To make it fair." Kuroko softly asked.

Yuki is _over the moon_. The person she likes just allowed her to call his given name!

Now, Yuki doesn't have any kind of romantic feelings here. She just loves having so many close brothers and sisters since she's the only child. Riko is one, she is Yuki's close sisters that spoils her a lot. Riko may gets mad sometimes, but when she didn't, she spoiled Yuki _her_ way.

"Mm! Tetsu-niisan! Ah, yes, I've been playing since I was a kid, I love it!" Yuki giggled as she hugged her basketball closer.

Kuroko looks happy. A fellow basketball lover who enjoys playing.

"If I may, Yuki-chan. How old are you?" Kuroko asked, curious as to how Yuki could attend Seirin's practice even when she's not a student here, nor did she looks like a high schooler.

Yuki smiles as she knows it a question she'll have to answer soon, including the _underlying_ question.

"I'm 13, Tetsu-niisan. I'm currently attending Teikō Middle School, though I'm not tied to the school for attendances..!" Yuki spoke cheerily, she loves not having to attend classes on a regular basis. Just exams only.

Kuroko blinks owlishly. He didn't know, nor did he expect such privilege could be earned. And he's a Teikō's alumni.

'Yuki-chan must be really smart..' Kuroko mused rather baffled.

Yuki then continues with a smile on her face as she stares forward to the court in front of her.

"You see.. Riko-nee is my childhood friend, we are neighbours.. and.. My Dad told me to look for something I'm missing in Riko-nee's aspiring team.." Yuki explained with some pauses, her stare filled with indescribable emotions.

'..Something Yuki-chan is missing..?' Kuroko blinked as he mused in his mind. But, not wanting to be intrusive, he didn't ask further.

After a momentary pause, Yuki then turns towards Kuroko, excited.

"Anone, Tetsu-niisan! I can actually tell someone's play when I see them! Not as much as Riko-nee, but still! But, do you know? I can't tell anything about your play, Tetsu-nii..! It's weird.." Yuki spoke excitedly, trailing off in the end.

Not letting Kuroko responds, Yuki continues. "Will you show me your play sometime, Tetsu-niisan..?" Yuki asked, hopeful.

With the pause, Kuroko could finally responds. He's quite shocked with Yuki's confession of skills, but didn't show it. He nods. "Sure, Yuki-chan." Kuroko answered.

Kuroko noted that Yuki is quite a _mystery_. Layer after layer, shrouded with many different facts and feelings. Like there exists a _hidden_ depth under her childhood's innocence.

Yuki on the other hand, is excited. She can't wait for that time to come, to finally witnesses Kuroko's mysterious play.

Kuroko and Yuki then chats while waiting for the rest to come. With Kuroko being the passive speaker and Yuki the active speaker.

From their conversations, Yuki learned that Kuroko also graduated from Teikō Middle School, and that he is an only child like her. Yuki also learned that Kuroko was a regular in his Teikō's years.

On the other hand, Kuroko learned that Yuki is a hōkō onchi, unable to tell apart directions to the point of a curse. Kuroko also learned that Yuki have started playing basketball since a very young age and that Yuki is a mixed blood. Her mother being half-Japanese and half-British, and her father being half-Japanese and half-French.

Soon, the rest of the team would arrived, and Yuki's wish would _finally_ be granted.

Until then, the two will just chat to know each other better, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Author's note :

Okay, there..! Less words then before but will do~

And thank you so much for the reviews..! It honestly makes me happy!

Ah, and I tried fixing my grammar here, is this right now?

Tell me if there's anything wrong, It would be very much appreciated..!

And one more thing, is anyone interested in being this story beta reader..?

I'd be happy to have one..! So, if anyone might want to, please tell me..!

Anyway, Read and Reviews~

Will try to upload the next chapter soon~


	4. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract.**

It's still raining heavily outside, the rain pouring down.

Inside the Seirin's Gym, Yuki is merrily chatting with Kuroko while waiting for the rest of the team.

While they chatted, Riko, Hyuuga and the rest of the second years showed up with their umbrellas, leaving them in front of the gym's entrance.

"Yuki! You're not late..!" Riko spoke as she spotted Yuki sitting on the bench, glad that she's not late even when it rains.

Yuki perks up and turns to see Riko, then immediately rushes for a hug with a smile.

"Riko-nee!" Yuki greeted cheerfully, smiling so bright that it seems there's a halo over her.

Some of the males blush at the warm affectionate scenes, while Kuroko just stares blankly.

"Were you waiting alone, Shiroma-san?" Hyuuga inquired as he doesn't feel any other presence, feeling sorry to make the girl waited alone in the huge empty gym.

Yuki shakes her head and points towards Kuroko. "No, Hyuuga-san. I was chatting with Tetsu-niisan there." Yuki spoke with a grin, amused.

Of course, the others, including Riko who's still hugging Yuki turns their line of sight to where Yuki pointed to.

"Hello, minna-san." Kuroko said his greeting with his blank stares.

"Uwahhh!"

Some of males yelped as they jolt. Excluding Riko, Yuki and Mitobe. The first two being in a hug, and the latter just widen his eyes.

"Kuroko...! Please spare us from heart attacks!" Koganei wailed loudly, not used to the ghost-like experiences.

Izuki sweat drops. "He lacks so much presence, eh?"

"Is that even possible.." Tsuchida murmured under his breath.

'Must be extra careful with surroundings now..' On the other hand, Hyuuga mused cautiously.

Regaining her composure, Riko then looks around. "Are the other freshmen here as well?" Riko asked Yuki.

Yuki shakes her head as she answers. "No. There's only me and Tetsu-niisan before you and the rest came, Riko-nee. Right, Tetsu-niisan?" Yuki turned to Kuroko for confirmation.

Kuroko nods. "Yes, I got here early."

Riko nods in understanding, then she notices that Kuroko has already changed into his gym clothes.

"Kuroko-kun is ready, ne? Minna, get changed now..!" Riko spoke as she ushered the Second years to the changing room.

The Second years nod, some patting Yuki on the head as they walk past, while Yuki just grins. Leaving only Kuroko, Riko and Yuki in the gym.

Breaking the hug, Riko notices Yuki's get up and her custom-made basketball on the bench next to Kuroko.

"Yuki. Did you really come here straight from home?" Riko asked curiously.

"Eh..? No.." Yuki smiled sheepishly.

Yuki then continues. "I left home when it's sunny, play some basketball." Yuki confessed.

"..But then it rains, leaving me stuck in the court." Yuki pouted as she recalls the anxieties from fear of being late to practice.

In return, Riko raised her brow, curious, eyeing Yuki's dry and neat form.

"Then how did you get here dry? Seeing how you left the house with the sun up, and now raining.." Riko inquired cynically.

Riko knows Yuki _is not_ the meticulous type of person who checks the weather every time she steps out of home.

Meaning, Yuki won't bring along an umbrella with her. She _never_ did.

Yuki lights up like a Christmas tree at that. She's _about_ to babble off about how she met this nice, kind and cute onii-san.

"Anone, Riko-nee! I-"

"Sorry for being late, Coach!"

Shouts of loud voice of Kagami Taiga and the rest of the freshmen interrupts Yuki's speech.

Yuki pouts at losing her chance to tell Riko about her wonderful day, looking annoyed with the interruptions.

Riko is also curious about why Yuki would light up so bright, but practice have to start.

"Okay, First years go change and come back!" Riko told the freshmen to change just as the Second years come out all ready.

As the freshmen went to change, Riko steps into the court, gathering the already changed members, the Second years and Kuroko, with Yuki trailing after Riko.

"Take five to warm up!" Riko instructed the team, which they followed.

Then Riko walks to the bench to put her bag, Yuki following closely.

When she did, Riko then rummages through her bag and pulled out a note pad with a white mechanical pencil and a cute hamster mascot.

"Here, Yuki." Riko handed it to Yuki, who blinks but, accept it, albeit hesitantly.

"That's yours. I want you to take notes on whatever you believe is important. I trust your judgements, Yuki." Riko spoke with confidence as she stares straight into Yuki's wide babyblue orbs.

"B-but, Riko-nee! My Reading (Yeah, I'll call her assumptions ability this from now) ability is not up to par with your Scan..! My data accuracy is only 90% and above..." Yuki shook her head frantically as she frowned.

On the other hand, Riko smiles, putting her hands over Yuki's shoulders.

"..90% accuracy and above, that's what my Scan ability said when I scanned you.. But, Yuki. You never make any mistake on your assumptions even now." Riko confided her trusts in Yuki who looks touched at Riko's absolute trust in her.

"And even without that, I trusts your brilliant mind, Yuki. Show me the intelligence that you use to ace all those tests..!" Riko continued with a happy grin.

Hearing how Riko trusts her, Yuki is blissful. She grins and nods happily, clutching her note pad and the pencil in it closer to her chest.

The Second years and Kuroko who are eavesdropping, smile.

They have all just met, except Riko and the Second years, but they bonded already. And they feel happy that Yuki finally shoed in her Manager position. From now on, Yuki _is_ part of the Seirin's Basketball team, a manager or not.

Riko retracts her hands at the same time as the freshmen finished changing, walking out of the changing room.

Riko blows her whistle to catch their attention. "First years, go warm up!"

* * *

The team is now warming up, stretching and such. Riko and Yuki watches as they all warm up, with Yuki just tapping into her note pad as she watches.

'Nothing noteworthy...'Yuki thought. She _mentally_ noted some, but not _literally_ writing.

As the warming up progressed, the Second years and Kuroko finishes earlier since they have a head start. The other freshmen still warming up with stretches and such.

Riko then glances outside and sighed. 'No sign of the rain stopping soon..' Riko mused.

Hyuuga notices Riko's line of sight and comes closer to Riko.

"It's still raining, eh. What should we do, Coach?" Hyuuga asked as he gazed on the pouring rain.

The Seirin Basketball Club would normally run laps outside after warmed up, but since it's raining outside, the usual schedule is not possible.

As _demon_ as a Demon Coach Riko is, she'd never make her players run laps in the middle of a down pouring rain. Right?

Though, little did Hyuuga know, he just _jinxed_ himself for later date to come due to his careless thoughts.

Riko then sighs, she didn't expect it would rain today. Though she did have an umbrella in her locker for just in case. She learned the hard way of not bringing an umbrella with her just because of not wanting an extra load.

'...Since we can't run laps.. Maybe we should have a mini-game instead..!' Riko's caramel orbs glinted with excitement. It's time to finally sees what the freshmen are capable of!

'Uh, oh..' Yuki who's standing next to Riko, notices that glint in Riko's orbs and shivers.

Whenever Riko have that glint, things never ends up well for the people around her, including Yuki herself sometimes. Though Yuki would ended up safe. Just not _unscathed_.

As if on cue, the freshmen are all done with their warming up, now waiting for Riko's further instruction.

Riko notices this and turns to face them. She then blows her pink whistle. "Pritttt!"

Riko mentally noted to get Yuki one, perhaps white if not babypink or babyblue, Yuki _loves_ those colours.

At her whistle, the Second years gathered around, the freshmen following their senpai's example.

Riko then walks to the middle, with Yuki tagging along, keeping her distance, knowing better to be cautious of Riko's ideas that surfaced from that glint in Riko's eyes earlier.

Yuki have learned a lot back in her childhood days with Riko. Honestly, that glint _never_ bode well. Thank you but, no thank you.

Riko then stops in the middle, facing all the guys with Yuki a few steps behind her. Riko claps her hands once.

"Okay! Since it's raining outside, we can't run laps. So, we will be having a mini-game!" Riko announced excitedly.

Shouts of excitements could be heard, until.

"..Second years versus First years~" Riko spoke in a sing-sang tone, which is when the shouts died down.

Yuki raises her brow. '..That's not as bad..?'

Yuki knows that the Second years passed the Interhigh preliminaries and proceed to the finals when they were just Freshmen, but so what?

That just meant they'll be able to learn more!

' _What doesn't kills you, makes you stronger_ , right?' Yuki grew up hearing that.

You won't believe the training regimes her father came up for her, just Hellish.

But hey! She _survived_! Alive and kicking!

Yuki heard how the freshmen were murmuring about the Second years' achievements, muttering about how they are not ready.

Yuki also spots Kuroko, who was just silent there.

'Tetsu-niisan should have known those facts. He played in his middle school years and then chose Seirin for their basketball club, right..?' Yuki mused silently.

Just then, Kagami spoke with an excited expression.

"It ain't the time to chicken out." He declared with an excited smile.

He then continued with a feral grin. "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones."

Yuki heard the _idiot_ speaking. Yes, Yuki _doesn't_ like him. He exudes this feeling of arrogance and ignorance, not to mentions he reeks of idiocy.

' _To not falter in front of a stronger force is foolish ignorance. To naively believe that one could always wins is unfounded arrogance. To proceed without knowing what lies ahead is utter idiocy. To exuberantly flaunt one's card is meaningless effort. To stop and be satisfied with one's existing ability is utmost disgrace_.' It's what Yuki believes and learns in life, her motto if you will.

Yet, enlightens her, how _many_ points did the red head fails?

"Let's go." Kagami challenged excitedly.

"...Foolish.." Yuki mumbled only for her to hear.

While Riko is mischievously thinking.

'Let's see, Just how far can these rookies go..!' Riko smirks.

Yuki notices that Kuroko, Kagami, Kawahara, Furihata and Fukuda were chosen to play first.

Riko then throws the tip off and blows her whistle as Yuki watches from the sidelines, Kagami and Mitobe doing the tip off.

Yuki watches intently as she taps on her note pad with her mechanical pencil from Riko, staring at the court and the ongoing game.

As the ball was thrown and reaches its peak, Mitobe and Kagami jumped.

Kagami reaches the ball first with quite a large gap and slapped it towards Kawahara.

Kawahara then dribbles the ball forward and threw a successful overhead pass even with Izuki's, Koganei's and Tsuchida's blocking.

Kagami catches it with his advantageous height, dribbles and forcefully dunks the ball into the hoop, resulting in a falling Mitobe with no physical contact, meaning no foul.

'I knew it..' Yuki mentally noted how her prediction is once again correct. Kagami really did dunk to score. Probably his best skill.

The others murmured in awe, even the Second years.

Riko looks surprised, her pupils dilated. "He's better than I expected..!"

"Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play..!" Riko mused in astonishment.

On the other hand, Izuki looks baffled. Hyuuga then speaks while wiping his sweats off his forehead.

"Unbelievable, eh." He mused with a smile.

"He's more than ready, that he's seriously a monster..!" Hyuuga smirks.

On the sidelines, Yuki just watches in silence, unfazed. She made it clear she didn't like the red-head.

She said it before. Kagami's hotheadedness and inability to think calmly _will_ one day costed him. And her predictions _never_ failed her. _Not_ once.

The game continues with Kagami as the sole scorer from the First years, and with a dunk only.

The Second years, did plenty of tricks and team work, operating like how a team should. And manages to close the gap even with Kagami's explosive plays.

The score is now 11-8, in favour of the First Years.

Riko blew her whistle just then, signalling a quarter break.

Yuki watches as the Second years were panting, all sweaty.

'They are lacking stamina..' Yuki mentally noted to remind Riko about this. Just another _set_ or **ten** will be added to their current training regimes.

Hyuuga then speaks as he gasps for breaths. "To think the first years could pushed us this far.."

Koganei crouches as he also gasps for breaths. "Rather, Kagami did it himself..!"

'The Second years are catching their breaths, a sign they're lacking stamina training...' Yuki mused.

Yuki then turns to Kuroko.

'On the other hand.. Tetsu-niisan haven't been doing anything much...'

She _did_ note that Kuroko was kind of free when he's not holding the ball. Like, _no_ mark is around him.

But when he did, he was immediately surrounded and the ball fumbled.

"Kuso! That kid still has me on edge!" Kagami cussed inwardly.

The ball is currently in Kuroko's possession, and like before, he's immediately surrounded.

Yuki also notices how Kuroko looks around, hesitating.

'That's weird..? Is he looking for a pass course..? But..' Yuki mused as she raised her brow.

Kuroko's hesitance causes the ball to be tapped by Izuki, and to Koganei then passed into Tsuchida.

Furihata who's marking Hyuuga groaned. "It's him again!"

"Shikkari shiro (Keep it together)!" He yelled to Kuroko.

The first years then fall back for defense now that they lose possession of the ball.

Kagami looks irked as he side glances to Kuroko, who's also running back for defense position.

'For all the profound things he says, he can't even play for hell!' Kagami thought angrily.

'Guys who are all talk..'

Koganei bounce passes the ball towards Mitobe, passing Kawahara's block.

Mitobe caught the ball and about to dunk the ball in when Kagami appeared and slapped it off.

'Piss me off the worst!' Kagami continued threateningly.

"High!" Fukuda exclaimed in shock.

"Kagami is unstoppable!" Kawahara exclaimed excitedly.

Kagami landed. And Riko blew her whistle for another quarter break.

Yuki is unamused.

'..This is just plain boring. Is Kagami even playing basketball? He's just charging like a wild boar, all alone and without any care even for his own team mates.' Yuki thought angrily, that red head is getting on her nerves.

Yuki then turns to the other male she's interested in.

'..On the other hand.. Tetsu-niisan's presence is even lesser now...' If it's not for Yuki's _unique_ way of vision, she doubts she would be able to see him.

Hyuuga smiles as he speaks. "Time to put them in place."

"The switch is on, huh." Izuki who's crouching, nodded.

Hyuuga hums in affirmation.

The break ends and the game continues.

Kagami just caught the ball, having possession of the ball, he's immediately being three-teamed, Izuki, Koganei and Hyuuga marking him.

'Three?!' Kagami mused, annoyed.

Kagami tried to break free with the ball still in his grip, but Hyuuga and the rest is persistent.

The First years noted that the Second years is desperate to stop Kagami's play.

Kawahara, who's marked by Koganei, commented. "They're that desperate to stop Kagami..!"

Fukuda, marked by Tsuchida also remarked. "What's more, even with no ball he's two-teamed..!"

"They won't even let him touch the ball!" He exclaimed, desperate.

With his marks, Kagami is pissed. He can't move as freely now. And as the sole scorer is shut down, the gaps widen.

'Now this is interesting~' Yuki looks excited as she watches the game.

Yuki looks entertained now. At least the Second years are. The First years aren't much a show as of now. Well, _unless_...

Yuki side glances to Kuroko, who's absolutely free with no mark. '...Tetsu-niisan starts something..'

The score is now 15-31, in favour of the Second years.

The three first years panted as they gasp for breaths.

"As expected, they are good..!" Fukuda muttered.

Kawahara on the farthest back commented. "Rather, there's no way we could have won.."

The last three, Furihata chipped in. "I've had enough..."

And what do _you_ expect? Of course, the red head acted rashly.

Yuki knows his hotheadedness is much of a disadvantages than the advantages, _if_ there's even anything good that came out from it.

Yuki sighs and shakes her head.

'I know someone should keep that idiot in a leash, in a _figurative_ speech of course... Though, _literally_ doesn't seems bad too.' Yuki mused, annoyed.

Kagami yanked Furihata by his outer tee, lifting him slightly above ground.

"Enough? What the hell is that?!" Kagami roared as he roughly yanks Furihata's tee.

Yuki looks on. 'See...'

But then Yuki notices Kuroko walking in to the scene, kneeing Kagami, resulting in Kagami letting go of Furihata and trembles slightly from losing his balance.

"Please calm down" Kuroko spoke in his especially monotonous voice in this kind of rowdy situation.

The other first years look horrified at Kuroko's guts.

And of course, Kagami and his short fuse which have snapped a moment ago didn't react nicely at that.

"Teme..." Kagami spoke in a low threatening tone. Looking real pissed with his veins about to pop any moment now.

The first years were scared out of their wits, they had just witnessed Furihata being assaulted from a few words, and now Kuroko had completed it with an action. They shrieked.

On the sidelines, Yuki blinks once. Then twice. Then she had to stifle her impending laughters.

"Pftt!" Yuki covered her mouth as well as her incoming laughters.

Yuki is amused beyond reasons. She is _indeed_ right.

'The one to keep Kagami on a leash, could only be Tetsu-niisan..!' Yuki looks on with cheerful expression.

Maybe _she_ should consider being a fortune teller after all!

"Looks like they're fighting.." Koganei noted worriedly.

Izuki who was next to him was focusing on a different cause.

 _Kuroko_.

Koganei, who notices this, gave Izuki a side glance.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously as he then looks back on to the five first years.

Izuki hesitated, but speak anyway. "..He.. Was he in the game..?" Izuki asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

Koganei also looks on as Kagami swings his fist right and left with Kuroko avoiding every throw, which then prompted Kagami to grab Kuroko by his collar and the three first years panicking.

"Kuroko, ka? Eh.. I dunno..." Koganei trailed off.

Riko looks on rather baffled, her whistle clenched between her teeth.

'I was the referee and even I forgot halfway..' Riko mused, then she caught Yuki smiling.

That's when Riko realises, shocked beyond belief, her whistle left forgotten.

'Are..? Seriously how long has he been in..?!' Riko's pupils dilated with shocks.

Yuki notices Riko's bewildered looks and smiles. And as if she can read her mind, she whispered.

"The whole time, Riko-nee.. _The whole time_..."

The last quarter then started with Riko's whistle, who's still a bit distracted.

Yuki then looks intently.

'I can't believe I'm seeing it this soon..!' Yuki mused excitedly.

The game starts. And what happens next ? A _miracle_. Known as **Kuroko Tetsuya**.

It starts with Fukuda passing towards Kuroko as per his request, but then the balls ends up on Furihata who's under the hoop, who then shoots the ball in without any mark at all.

Leaving the bewildered Second years. Who have absolutely no idea on what just happened.

"It's in.. Eh..?" Hyuuga paused as he tapped his glasses.

"..How did that pass go through just now?" Hyuuga wondered with disbelief.

Riko is then starting to realise what's happening, while Yuki just enjoyed the show.

Of course, like Yuki predicted, the game became even more interesting after Kuroko joins in.

The magic pass, appearing here and there. Passing the defense team with no interruptions and then into the basket.

Both the scoring team and the defense team is bewildered. They didn't know what is happening.

But Yuki _did_.

It's Kuroko. Whose presence has been diminishing through the game. And is now getting even more obvious with every taps he did.

'Tetsu-niisan is the best..!' Yuki marvelled over Kuroko, sparkling with excitements and overflowing respect.

Yuki takes pride in her judgments for one's values, including her high appreciations for her Tetsu-niisan.

As the game progressed, Riko realises the theories behind Kuroko's magic passes.

Kuroko is diminishing his already weak presence even more. He's directing his opponent's attention away from himself and to somewhere else!

Misdirection. A technique used in sleight of hand.

'He's the invisible regular of Teikō who excelled at passing.'

'I had heard rumours, but to think he actually existed..!'

'The Generation of Miracle's sixth phantom member..!'

Riko mused with astonishment, excitement and bewilderment.

Yuki looks on as she taps on her note pad and hums, smiling.

Yuki then notices Kagami _actually_ shooting and not dunking.

'Hmm..? That _idiot_ actually stop dunking for once..? Nice one, Tetsu-nii!' Yuki mused rather happy with the developments.

The game continues with Kuroko's magic pass.

And Yuki eventually discovered that Kuroko is actually a bad shooter, having failed his shooting attempt, which was then dunked in by Kagami.

And when he did, Yuki notices Kuroko's smile. Yuki smiles as well.

'I don't like Kagami.. But...' Yuki doesn't like Kagami, but Kuroko and Kagami matches well. And she's happy with that

'The two is a complete opposite, like a light and a shadow. But they compliments each other greatly. No doubt they'll be a great partner one day. _One day_..' Yuki mused as she gazes at the two males who she found interesting.

* * *

Yuki is walking home with Riko like the day before. She skips along the pavement as Riko holds her hand.

Riko smiles as she then starts a conversation about earlier practice.

"It's amazing, ne, Yuki..? I've never seen anything like that before." Riko spoke in amazement.

Yuki nods as she skips and hops. "Mm! Those two will be a great partner one day..! But before that though..."

Riko raised her brow, curious, but waited.

"That idiot needs to acknowledge Tetsu-niisan first." Yuki hummed as she looks up the sky.

Riko smiles and nodded in agreement, following Yuki's line of sight.

* * *

In that time, Kagami actually met Kuroko in Maji Burger and eventually Kagami tossed one from his pile of burgers to Kuroko, who accepted.

* * *

"...What do you think about the Generation of Miracles, Yuki..?" Riko asked, curious. She never asks Yuki this question before, despite being aware of the answers.

Yuki stops, prompting Riko to stop and looks her way.

"..I _hate_ them." Yuki confessed.

 _Everything_ Yuki dislikes, and even hates, dwells in those Generation of Miracles bunch.

How could she like them? When she haven't even make peace with Kagami?

Riko looks thoughtful. She knows the qualities Yuki despises exists within the Generation of Miracles.

Riko doesn't actually knows if Yuki have ever seen the Generation of Miracles playing. But knowing Yuki all these years, she _won't_ care.

Riko sighs as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm actually planning to schedule a practice match soon." Riko confessed, prompting Yuki to look up.

"It's a school known for being _one_ of the strongest in the history of High School Basketball." Riko continued as Yuki looks interested.

"Getting them to accept won't be easy though.. Any ideas, Yuki?" Riko asked with a smile.

Yuki smiles wider and nods. "Why not use my father name? At least his name is useful in this kind of situation. He did say he's lacking on publications before. It'd be killing two birds with one stone, Riko-nee." Yuki suggested cheerfully. Her father is well known in the basketball's industry, might as well put it to use.

Riko lit up. "Ehh? You sure Uncle won't mind, Yuki? Gladly then!" Riko exclaimed in happiness.

While Yuki nods in affirmation, glad that her father's past career could actually be put to good use now.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Na, What'll happen if I play the Generation of Miracles now?" A certain red head wondered.

Which is quickly shot down by his counterpart.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Kuroko answered as he sipped his drink.

Kagami being Kagami, and the short fuse he have, didn't take too kindly at Kuroko's blunt answers.

Kuroko told Kagami how the Generation of Miracles have split up, attending different schools. And that without a doubt, _one_ of those schools will stand at the top.

Their bickering ends with _one_ resolute promise.

 _The promise to beat the Generation of Miracles and be the best in Japan._

* * *

Back to Yuki..

Riko and Yuki is nearing their home when Riko remembered something.

"Ah. You haven't said why you're dry yet, Yuki." Riko asked.

Yuki looks up and grins excitedly. "Ah! Anone, Riko-nee! I met this nice, kind, and cute Onii-san!" Yuki gushed cheerily.

But Riko halts at that. ' _Onii-san_..?'

Though Yuki continues with the same excitements in her tone. "He's so nice that he escorted me to Seirin with his umbrella! He was even the one who approached me! He was also so shy that his entire face was red! Isn't he just the best, Riko-nee?" Yuki gushed over her Yuki-niisan.

Riko was actually pissed. 'Who is this ' _Onii-san_ '..!'

But on the other hand Riko knows she'll need to thank this 'Onii-san', after all, he did escort Yuki to Seirin, or she'd be stuck under the rain or she arrived in Seirin soaking wet.

Though now that Riko thought of it, since Yuki would _never_ brought an umbrella with her unless it was already raining, things _happens_ often.

"I called him Yuki-niisan, Riko-nee! His name is actually-" Yuki continued to gush over her Yuki-niisan, not knowing that Riko already tune out of Yuki's story by the time she said 'Yuki-niisan'.

Riko then started to take a trip down memory lane, while Yuki happily gushing over her Yuki-niisan, not leaving one single detail, but Riko is too preoccupied with her memory that she didn't hear anything else after the word 'Yuki-niisan'.

Riko remembered how Yuki would end up running in the rain and ends up sick sometimes. Other times she would be lucky and got home dry in one piece.

Like when Riko accidentally brought a rain coat and sneakily put it into Yuki's bag to lighten her load and it ends up raining by school ended, making Riko soaking wet and Yuki very much dry.

And even in the cases where Yuki was soaking wet and thus ends up sick, she would still be lucky.

Like the one time she was sick at home, and her homeroom teacher was also sick for the day and thus replaced by the killer teacher who then punished almost every students in class for even the tiniest mistake.

Had Yuki actually attended class that day, she'd surely be punished since Yuki normally spends her time sleeping if not day dreaming through the lessons.

Yuki is a very lucky child. Sometimes at the expense of others. Except when she is _lost_. Though she always ended up home by the end of the day.

Riko sighs as she recalled the times of Yuki's luck bypassing all kind of troubles and predicaments.

On the other hand, Yuki is still sparkling with excitements as she finished her story about her Yuki-niisan.

"Isn't Yuki-niisan just nice, Riko-nee?" Yuki asked excitedly.

Riko smiles, then turns and pats Yuki in the head with her other hand which isn't holding Yuki's hand.

Yuki smiles fondly.

Riko then took Yuki home. Not realising she _missed_ the important points of Yuki's story about her Yuki-niisan.

Like how this Yuki-niisan is _actually_ Kasamatsu Yukio, the Kaijō Man Basketball Club's Captain, the team _she_ wanted to request the practice match with.

* * *

Author's note :

Uwah.. Now that's done..

I'm really really thankful for the favourites and follows..! Hope you like it..!

I have fun writing this story, though I may need a rest for a day or to just to resupply my imaginations, hha..

Running empty won't results in a good story, so..

Ah, and like I said before, if anyone here wanted to be a beta readers, please tell me..!

Anyway, Read and Reviews~


	5. Chapter 4

**Yuki's Days Off**

The day after a certain promise to beat one particular group was made, a certain energetic red head is just too excited that he was out playing basketball so early in the morning.

On the other hand, Yuki is still asleep at home. Sleeping in without a care for the world.

Yuki is free for the day, and also the next day. Why?

Because Riko _said_ so.

* * *

 _Flashbacks.._

 _As Riko and Yuki walks into the porch of their respective home, Riko turns as she realised she'd forgotten to tell Yuki something._

 _"Ah! Yuki!" Riko called Yuki who immediately turns to face Riko, blinking._

 _"I almost forgot! We won't be having any practice for two days! You did say that most of the freshmen would drop out, right? I'm planning to make them do something to prove their resolution..! A trial of some sort!" Riko explained with excitement._

 _Yuki nods in understanding, but she's curious about one thing._

 _"Ne, Riko-nee? Why two days? Isn't one day enough?" Yuki asked, skeptical._

 _Riko froze at that, a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek._

 _"..A-ah.. You see.." Riko then explained sheepishly._

 _While Yuki had this blank stare though out Riko's explanation. Apparently, this '_ _ **trial**_ _' Riko is planning isn't really_ _ **legal**_ _in the school's eyes._

 _And Riko knows that. In fact, her team did it the year before, and got scolded, despite being already a high schooler. From her experiences that day, the basketball club's after school activities would be forcefully cancelled by the school in an attempt to make the offenders reflect on their misdeeds._

 _Which means._

 _One day free of practice from Riko to let one decide whether or not they wish to continue with the basketball club._

 _And one day free of practice, courtesy of the school body for this '_ _ **trial**_ _' Riko is planning._

 _Resulting in_ _ **two**_ _days free of practice._

 _Flashback ends.._

* * *

On her first free day, Yuki wakes up at 10. She wakes up and groggily take her bath, then goes down for breakfast.

Yuki's father already left early in the morning, he has coaching job to do. Yuki eats her breakfast with her mother sitting with her, her mother have eaten her breakfast earlier with her father.

Just as Yuki's enjoying her bowl of cereals, her misfortune drops like a bolt from the blue.

"Yuki, do you want to go shopping with Mom?" Yuki's mother asked cheerily, she loves shopping.

However, Yuki _flinched_ at that.

Yuki never really likes going shopping.

The reason why Yuki readily accepts her mother's handmade clothes even though most of them are too _girly_ and _lacy_ is because she dreaded going shopping with her mother.

Once is enough for Yuki to actually avoids it for life.

Yuki could remember it as if it was just yesterday, Yuki was only 5 back then.

* * *

 _Flashbacks.._

 _Little Yuki is excited to go with her mother, her mother had said that she'll take Yuki to somewhere fun and amazing today. She's giddy with excitement that she can't stop skipping and hopping around as she walks._

 _"Where are we going, Mom?" Little Yuki asked excitedly, she's been asking the same question since her mother first told her about today's trip a week ago._

 _But her mother would just smile to accompanies her answer every single time._

 _"You'll know soon, Yuki." Her mother would always said that to Yuki's endless questions._

 _As they walked, Yuki's mother finally stop in front of a building, and took little Yuki inside._

 _Turns out they're going to the mall._

 _"Is this the fun and amazing place you were talking about, Mom?" Little Yuki asked, curious._

 _Her mother smiles and said. "The mall is the place where we could have fun today, Yuki..!"_

 _Little Yuki smiles and nods happily, not suspecting anything bad._

 _However, Yuki's fate was sealed the moment she accepts her mother's offer the week before even with her father's strong denial._

 _And that was the very day, Little Yuki adds 'Shopping with Mom' into her Hate-list._

 _Little Yuki ends up very sore that day. Even more than her father's hellish training regime._

 _And so, Little Yuki vowed that day._

 _"To never ever go with her mother for shopping the second time."_

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

"No."

At her recollections, Yuki immediately refused firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

Her mother, not knowing the sores Little Yuki went through that day, whines.

"Ehh?" Her mother whined a bit as she stares at Yuki, who's trying hard not to meet her mother's gaze.

Yuki's mother _knows_ Yuki hates shopping, since Yuki has always avoided the word 'shopping' since that first day she took Yuki with the main purpose of shopping to the mall all those years ago, she just _didn't_ know it was only shopping with _her_.

"But Yuki..! We're not going to buy something unnecessary or silly this time!" Her mother tried to persuade Yuki to go.

On the other hand, Yuki is just eating silently. Pretending like she heard and hears nothing 'shopping-related'.

Her mother sighs and said what changed Yuki's mind next.

"We are going to buy you a phone. You tend to get lost often and you're 13 now. Your father and I agreed to buy you one..." Her mother sighed as she weakly explained today's shopping target.

And Yuki lights up at that.

Yuki is not a smartphone maniac. But think about how _beneficial_ it is to have one for someone like Yuki, who could get lost after walking just _one_ block away from home. Really.

Yuki shot up from her seat with sparkles, her lips slightly gaping but said nothing.

But that was enough answer for her mother. Yuki agreed to go.

"Okay~ That's settled then! We'll go after you're done with breakfast and after you're done changing..!" Her mother chirped happily, happy that she managed to convince Yuki to go.

Yuki smiles and nods, before quickly inhaling her breakfast and goes up the stairs to change.

Her mother cleans Yuki's dishes while humming a joyful tone.

As her mother finished washing the dishes, Yuki's voice come along.

Accompanying Yuki's excited voice is her bouncy steps. "Let's go, Mom!" Yuki came down ready to go.

Yuki is wearing a flowing, sleeveless one-piece dress with the hem above her knees, the dress is soft lavender with darker shade of purple ribbons. She is wearing a pastel limegreen cardigan with a loose long sleeve over her dress. Under her dress, Yuki is wearing the same pastel lime-green tights, and a matching flat shoes.

"Yes, yes..." Her mother weakly answered Yuki's excited declaration.

Her mother smiles and removed her apron, hangs them in place and saunter to Yuki and take her hand as they walk towards the front door.

* * *

At the mall..

"..Uwahh..!" Yuki marvelled at the little thing on her hands. Yuki is now finally holding her very own phone in her two hands.

A white iPhone with a babypink casing and a white rabbit holding a blue basketball with white streaks on it.

Yuki loves her new phone.

Yuki skips off from the store happily, humming a joyful tone, her mother is holding her hand to ensure she is not lost.

"Do you like it that much, Yuki?" Her mother asked her sweetly.

Yuki nods while flashing a fond smile. "Yes!"

Her mother smiles as she looks at Yuki's happy expression, looking like this, Yuki is really a 13 years old.

Since Yuki is an only child, there're times she have to be mature. She's spoiled when she was, but as the only child, Yuki has to shoulder her parents' expectations by herself.

Yuki's mother was a famous musician back in her days, she sings beautifully and her piano playing is so gentle that it flows into the heart of her listeners.

On the other hand, Yuki's father was a pro basketball player, and a Coach now. He's very good at basketball and even works well in a team.

Being the child of such accomplished parents is never easy. Of course, Yuki's parents never pushes it into Yuki, but Yuki knows, she needs to continues the legacy, her parents' legacy.

Born of a mixed bloods and being one herself, Yuki also has quite a hard time adjusting to Japanese society. There're some who called Yuki 'soiled' or 'dirtied' blood, usually uttered by the old and proud Japanese, followed by their young descendants who were jealous of Yuki.

Even so, Yuki doesn't have such a depressing childhood. She went through some, but Yuki has her parents, and also many supports with her. Yuki's not alone.

If there's one time when Yuki looked so distraught and remorseful.. It was that _one_ time..

As Yuki's mother is lost in thoughts, Yuki spots something she's not immune to.

A **teddy bear.**

A white, soft and fluffy teddy bear with a babyblue hairband in its head and a babyblue ribbon around its neck. A pair of black beady eyes and the cute tiny nose.

Just the _cutest_.

Yuki is entranced. Teddy bear is her utmost weakness. She has lots of them in her room, in all possible colours.

In her trance, Yuki let go of her mother's hand, and walks into the store.

Her mother didn't really realise until she took ten steps. Her mother is _clumsy_ , clumsier than Yuki will ever be.

And so, when Yuki's mother realised that Yuki is missing, she froze before worriedly running off to places she thinks Yuki would be in.

* * *

At the teddy bear store..

"Hmm~ Mm~" Yuki hummed her favourite song as she was handed the paper bag which contains her teddy bear.

Yuki hums and skips as she exits the store, looking very happy.

After taking _five_ steps, the realisation sets in.

Yuki is now **officially** _lost_.

At her realisation, Yuki starts to sweat out of nervousness. She just land herself in another trouble of getting lost, _again_.

"...Why was I born with this inability to tell apart directions again...?" Yuki muttered under her breaths, obviously very annoyed at her tendencies of getting lost so very often.

'Why am I so weak towards distraction..?!' Yuki cursed her strong deviation towards distraction.

It's not the first time Yuki got distracted and ended up lost. Even when one should expect she should be more careful, knowing her getting lost tendencies.

Yuki starts to sweat, nervous at the turns of event that brings her to her current predicament.

Her only source of comfort would be that she'd be home _by_ the end of the day. She'd _always_ be.

Because she _is_ Yuki. The girl the Heaven looks kindly upon.

Just as Yuki is musing her thoughts and options, a voice brought her back to reality.

"Are you okay, little girl?" A voice, sweet and attractive, low and deep, of a man, asked.

Hearing that, Yuki lifts her gaze from the ground and into a pair of bright and dazzling yellow orbs.

Returning her gaze, is quite a tall man with a shiny and silky yellow locks, a silver piercing in his left ear with a fancy, in-fashion clothes.

'A blond with a bright yellow orbs.' Yuki blinked.

The only blond Yuki knows of are her father and grandfather from her father side, and their eyes are blue, like hers, while the blond's is yellow.

The blond then flashes the ever-so-perfect smile, shining even brighter with that smile and his already bright colours for a hair and eyes.

"Do you need any help?" He asked charmingly, looking dashing.

At the over exaggerated display, Yuki blinks again.

'...His smile..actually looks _insincere_.. Who is he trying to kid...?' Yuki mused.

Yuki decided she doesn't like that smile. The man looks like he's smiling just for the heck of it. For Yuki, a smile is only for the right situations and when she's actually happy. If it's used every time, then the smile itself would _lose_ its meaning.

Even so, the man is kind enough to offer his assistance. And Yuki needed it. _Badly_.

She won't risks getting even more lost trying to reach the Lost Children Centre.

Yuki bows courteously and smiles a little smile.

"Yes, please, Onii-san. My name is Yuki, Shiroma Yuki." Yuki introduced herself politely.

She then continues, staring straight into the pool of yellow orbs.

"..To be perfectly honest, I'm lost and is unfortunately cursed with a terrible sense of direction." Yuki admitted, bashful.

Yuki then cocks her head to one side and blinks her puppy, babyblue-doe eyes.

"Could you please take me to the Lost Children Centre, Onii-san?" Yuki asked with a hopeful gaze.

This time the man blinks, before smiling that ever-so-perfect smile again. He nodded.

"Okay. Ah, My name is Kise Ryōta, it's nice to meet you, Yuki-chan." He introduced himself with a charming smile.

Yuki nods, then Kise motions for Yuki to follow, which she did. Yuki is walking next to Kise, trailing behind slightly.

Kise then turns to Yuki as he asked a question, curious.

"Ne, Yuki-chan? How old are you? Not to be intrusive or anything, but just wondering. Since you're going to the Children's Centre.." Kise asked, interested.

After all, Yuki didn't act like how a girl normally would when he offered his assistance in their first meeting.

Normally, girls would shriek, blush, then won't accept his assistance out of shyness. Or they would flirt with him, forgetting their troubles on the spot.

And Yuki is none of those. Kise could tell that Yuki is not lying about her apparently terrible sense of direction. Though he did wonder, just how terrible it could be that she got lost in a mall and won't look for the Children's Centre by herself.

Yuki could feel the gaze on her and gave Kise a side-glance.

"I'm 13, Kise-san." Yuki confessed, not even hesitating.

"...E-Ehh..." Kise blinked, a bit surprised.

Kise could tell that Yuki is younger than him. Though he didn't expect she'd be three years younger than he was.

Also, Yuki looks so doll-like with a hint of maturity, that he was certain she could be a model even with her tiny figure.

"Ah, and I'm 16, Yuki-chan. And please just call me Nii-san, Kise-san makes me feel old.." Kise smiled as he spoke.

'..Ah.. That smile again..' Yuki mused a little. Oh well.

"Okay, Kise-niisan. Seeing how you're 16, you must be a freshman at high school then?" Yuki asked, just to get the conversation going.

"Mm. Then Yuki-chan must be a freshman too then. Middle school." Kise confirmed Yuki's earlier statement.

Yuki just nods in affirmation.

As they took the escalator, Kise then notices Yuki's phone she held in her outer hand, which is why he just noticed it.

"Ah, you have a phone, Yuki-chan. Why didn't you use it to call your parents?" Kise asked, curious. After all in today's era and age, why would one not use the technology offered?

At that, Yuki smiles sheepishly, scratching her cheek slightly.

"Ah.. About that. My mom just bought me this, and there's no number registered yet.." Yuki confessed, looking bashful and with a tint of embarrassment.

Yuki then continues, with a tint of pink in her cheeks. "..I was distracted by this adorable teddy bear and went off somewhere.." Yuki muttered as she threw her face to the side to hide her embarrassment.

Kise sweat dropped. 'Girls and their distractions towards cute stuffs..'

As they walks, Kise stole a side-glance on Yuki, whose expression has returns to normal without a trace of pink from earlier.

Kise wonders. _Why isn't Yuki fangirling over him?_ Yuki didn't even blush or hesitates when he offered his assistance.

Though Kise must admit. Yuki _is_ cute.

As Yuki is still young, she's not yet a beauty, but she's a cutie and a beauty in the making.

Kise can be sure of this as he have met lots of cute, pretty, beautiful to sexy models.

And Yuki _has_ this certain charms in her.

Kise snaps out of his thoughts as he heard Yuki calls his name.

"Kise-niisan?" Yuki asked as she realised the man is walking absentmindedly.

Kise then looks up and grins sheepishly. Feeling silly for being too deep in thoughts and not realising where they're walking to.

Yuki blinked as she shifted her gaze to her front.

"Are we still far, Kise-niisan?" Yuki inquired.

Kise shakes his head, earning Yuki's side-glance.

"We'll be there soon." He smiled as he pointed to a direction.

As they walked to said direction, they finally reached the Lost Children's Centre.

Yuki comes to a stop and bows politely.

"Thank you very much for your help, Kise-niisan." Yuki thanked Kise, her smile hidden as she bowed.

"Ahh. It's fine, Yuki-chan. I'm glad I could help." Kise spoke with a smile as we waved his hand dismissively.

He then stops and looks straight into Yuki's form, who's still bowing.

"Be more careful next time, Yuki-chan." Kise remind her with a smile.

Yuki then lifts her head, showing her tiny sweet smile and glimmering babyblue orbs as she nods.

Kise is taken aback.

Yuki's smile is so tiny, unlike his. Her eyes didn't shine as bright. But Yuki looks so adorable, so sincere of an expression.

If it's not for the fact that Kise was used to seeing dazzling models at his line of work, Kise is certain he'd stay rooted to the ground longer.

Kise smiles as he waved his hand before turning his back on Yuki. He then walked away rather happy.

'It's like having a cute little sister...' He mused, a little happy and excited.

Though, Yuki is a girl.

And Kise _won't_ risks himself with one. Most of the girls after him are just going for his looks and his model status.

Kise can tell Yuki is still a child, and thus probably doesn't care for those things. But what's the guarantee Yuki won't change one day?

 _None_.

And he didn't even know the girl.

As Kise walked away, Yuki uses her Reading ability on him.

'..He's a basketball player.. A good one at that.' Yuki mused as she stares at Kise's back.

His body build, muscle flexibility, and the way he carries himself, Yuki can tell that the man is a sportsman. And basketball isn't the only sport in his life.

Going by that theory, the man is currently sticking to basketball, but he somehow reeks of mediocrity, like not enough experiences, even with the skills his calibre.

Combining all her assumptions, Yuki concluded that Kise must have just started basketball in his middle school year at the earliest, and that he used to play lots of sport, he must also be a quick learner as he could learn that many sports and then be at his current level in basketball when he had only just started.

As Yuki mused her thoughts, she heard her mother's voice calling her.

"Yuki..!" Her mother ran and hugs Yuki, bringing her into a warm embrace.

Yuki smiles as she returns the hug, enjoying their mini-reunion scene of affections.

When they break the hug, Yuki's mother immediately registered her number, the father, home, and Riko's phone number into Yuki's phone.

To ensure this thing won't happen again. Or at least, minimise, in Yuki's case.

That night, Yuki told her father her stories for the day like she always does.

Her father was irked as Yuki recounted her day to him.

While he is happy his daughter is alright, he _hates_ this blond who Yuki said was like him.

He felt that this blond is taking his place in Yuki's heart just because he's another blond.

And that night, he _swears_ , that the only blond in Yuki's life would only be him and his father, Yuki's grandfather.

* * *

The next day..

Yuki yawns as she rolled off her bed. The babyblue digital clock on her bed stand flashes 8.21.

By the time Yuki finishes her bath, it's 8.37.

Yuki smiles excitedly as she looks at her new phone. She can now feel safer going to places since she have one now.

Even so, Yuki doesn't knows what to do for the day.

Sighing, Yuki took her phone and scrolls through the contacts list.

There's her mother, her father, home, Riko's and her father former team mates' phone numbers.

Her father puts it into her phone as Yuki have somehow enter their circle of friendships, having participated in almost every game they regularly held since she was just 4.

Yuki smiles ruefully as she recalled the half-monthly games. There's actually _another_ member, who is not part of her father's original team mates. _Someone_ she cherishes.

'..How are you...?' Yuki wondered, her smile dropping.

After a while, Yuki shakes her head, breaking off from her depressing thoughts. Yuki then mentally noted to ask for the Seirin's phone numbers later.

"..Except the red head idiot." Yuki mumbled, slightly in distaste.

* * *

"Hachuu..! It's cold here.." Kagami sneezed and grumbled, not aware that the wind was not the cause for his sneeze.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he glanced to the red-head who's now rubbing his arms to keep him warm.

Kagami only groaned in response.

They were currently standing on the rooftop, along with three other freshmen, and Riko.

Why? Ask Riko.

Apparently, this trial of hers is conducted in the rooftop specifically.

With what's involved in said procession and how it was conducted, a scolding and a one-day after school activities ban is probably a light punishment.

The closing ceremony of Riko's trial was given by a volunteer, an enraged teacher. Having all the attendants in seiza.

* * *

Yuki's home..

"Hmm~ Mm~ Mmm~" Yuki hummed as she push the black and white tuts of the piano.

That day, Yuki spends her day playing her violin and piano, while singing. Her mother had said she missed Yuki's music play and singing voice.

Yuki's mother and father is also an only child, it has always been their wish to pass on their skills onto their child, which is Yuki.

Her father passed on his basketball skills to Yuki, while her mother passed on her musical abilities to Yuki.

Yuki loves both basketball and music, so she never complains. And Yuki knows, that her parents is the best teacher in what they excelled in, they taught her so well that Yuki learned so quick.

Yuki wasn't actually _athletic_ , or _musically talented_ , but she was taught from young age by the best teachers and with her love and motivations for her lessons, Yuki progressed quicker than anyone ever could.

Yuki knows, when you love something, and you put in your efforts for it, never giving up, then you'll definitely be rewarded.

"Let's have a duet, Yuki~" Her mother stood up from her seat and saunters into the piano, smiling, as Yuki nods and stands up.

Her mother plays the piano and sings while Yuki plays the violin. The two were having so much fun with their free day.

Her mother have always wishes for a day off with Yuki like this.

Yuki is very active so she plays in the outdoor a lot, thus playing more basketball than music.

But still, her mother wishes to play music with Yuki like this once in a while. And she hopes Yuki feels the same.

Her mother can tell that Yuki is also having a good time.

After their musical duet, it's time for lunch.

"That was fun..!" Yuki hummed a joyful tone as she skips into the kitchen after her mother.

"Isn't it? Lunch now~" Her mother smiled as she opens the refrigerator, taking out the necessary ingredients.

Yuki hums excitedly at the prospect of eating, she's starving.

"Ah, let's have Japanese dishes today~" Her mother spoke in a sing-sang tone, in a good mood after the mother-daughter recital.

"Yay!" Yuki immediately brightened as she cheered. But then she pouted.

"Then I can't help.. As much as I love Japanese dishes, I _can't_ cook it to save my life.. Though I did cook French cuisines to perfection.. Why is that, Mom?" Yuki groaned as she recalled her countless time trying and failing at cooking even the simplest Japanese dishes.

"Heehee.."Her mother giggled as Yuki pouted.

"It's fine, Yuki~ I also took a long time to learn how to cook Japanese dishes since your Japanese grandfather didn't really cook, and I had to learn it all by myself~" Her mother spoke in a cheery tone.

"And you have me as your teacher here..!" Her mother winked at Yuki as Yuki smiles at the gesture.

Her mother knows, that Yuki is even a better learner at it then she was back then. She took 3 years to finally able to cooks most of her Japanese dishes.

And in the 1 year Yuki is learning how to cook, Yuki could already cook French cuisine perfectly and cook Japanese's soup dishes seamlessly.

Yuki's best cooking skill revolves around soup since Yuki herself is a soup lover. So, yes, Yuki could cook most of Japanese's soup dishes since they are still soup dishes.

However, that's about it. Yuki can't even cook a tonkatsu without burning it **or** _herself_.

Yuki have a fulfilling Japanese lunch that day, filling her stomach to the brim. It was miso soup, karaage and ebi tempura for lunch.

* * *

"Yuki!" Riko bursted open Yuki's room, grinning widely.

"Riko-nee!" Yuki smiled as she runs to hug her room intruder.

Riko returns the hug as they then walks to sit on Yuki's bed. Riko then starts talking excitedly.

"You know, Yuki! There were five freshmen that took the test! Only four succeeded though.. Kuroko-kun was just so close too..! That teacher just had to choose that moment to interrupt.." Riko explained, exclaiming and gushing over at her words.

'..Poor Tetsu-niisan.. Kawahara-san, Furihata-san and Fukuda-san too...and Kagami.. _maybe_..' Yuki mused, feeling sorry for the poor boys.

Yuki laughs nervously, just to show she's listening to Riko.

"And you know what? If they failed at winning, they'll have to confess their love to their crush, **butt** **naked**!" Riko exclaimed in excitement, her caramel orbs glinting with that mischievous glints Yuki knows so well and often fell victims to back in her childhood days.

'Oh my..' Yuki sweat dropped.

The poor boys have to embarrassed themselves by stripping _naked_ , and then will be _rejected_ by their crushes as soon as they appeared _butt naked_.

Just _miserable_.

Suddenly, Riko lights up.

"Oh! And I managed to snag this practice match I was talking about the other day! Thanks to Uncle's name, Yuki!" Riko exclaimed excitedly, smiling and grinning widely.

Yuki perks up at that and grins in excitements.

"That's great, Riko-nee! And who are we playing?" Yuki blinked her babyblue-doe orbs to urge Riko into telling.

Riko grins proudly, but then she smiled smugly.

"Ehh~ Who might it be?" Riko cooed.

Yuki bats her babyblue orbs encouragingly, glittering with interests.

"Nope! I won't tell until tomorrow! You're not an exception, Yuki~" Riko spoke in a sing-sang tone, giddy with joy.

"Booo..!" Yuki booed as she pouted.

Riko grins as she ruffles Yuki's snow white locks. It always amazes Riko how unusual of a colour Yuki's locks is. Then again, Yuki _is_ a mixed blood.

If anything, a Japanese like Kuroko would be weird, babyblue locks isn't exactly common amongst Japanese. There's also Kagami with his maroon locks. But who is she to talk? Her caramel coloured locks isn's exactly mainstream in the Japanese society. At least _not_ the born-with.

"Well. I'm going home, Yuki..! See you tomorrow~" Riko smiled as Yuki nods, then she skipped to the door, closing it shut and back to her own home.

As Riko disappeared, Yuki smiles kind of excited. This will be the first practice match where Yuki is the manager.

"Naa~ Na~ Naa~" Yuki hummed happily, smiling.

"Yuki! Your father's home! Let's have dinner~" Yuki can heard her mother's voice calling her.

"Coming!" Yuki answered as she then hopped down the stairs.

As they eat, Yuki tells her father that she held a musical recital with her mother earlier in the day.

Her father also tell his part of the day stories, coaching job and all. They all smile and laugh as the three eat their dinner over the day's stories.

Yuki is now laying on her bed, facing up to the ceiling. Tomorrow is finally the start of practice after two days of break.

Yuki is excited for tomorrow.

She'll get to know which school they'll face, and then she'd also be able to get the Seirin's phone numbers.

"I can't wait!" Yuki exclaimed, grinning with joy and excitement.

Alas, Yuki should have remembered to remain calm in all situations.

Night excitement _isn't_ exactly the best sleep remedy, and it _never_ bode well for her. **Not** once.

* * *

Author's note :

Yay! Here's one done~

Thanks for the Read and Reviews!

I'm currently brainstorming for the next chapter, I have the main plot, but not the little twists and the way its delivered..

Ah, and the introduction of the mysterious someone here~ *wink*wink*

It wasn't originally planned, but I though it'd be more interesting to add more depth to Yuki's character.

I won't really be having Yuki follow the Seirin's team in their school as it's off limit, though if you want to, I think I can tweak it a bit..

Just tell me how I can make it better and I'll do my best~

Okay, Read and Reviews~


	6. Chapter 5

**Something about colour?**

* * *

 ***Please read***

According to what I know, and what I read off Google, hha~

'Haa' can means as "What?", "Huh?", "Yes", "Indeed", "Well", "Ha!", and "sigh".

I'll be using it often, so please note it~

'Haa..' would be "Yes" or "Indeed", 'Haa?!' would be "Huh?!" or "What?!", 'Haa?' would be "Huh?" or "What?",

'Haa...' would be "sigh", and 'Ha!' would be a stand alone.

 ***Ending Notice***

* * *

Sounds of cars passing by and the occasional honks could be heard in the busy street.

Many passersby walk the street in their own pace yet there's _one_ person standing still.

Yes. Shiroma Yuki is _once_ again lost.

"...Whatever did I do in my past life to deserve this..?" Yuki muttered as she stares blankly at the street in front of her.

Yuki is lost. She didn't know where she is.

And her wrist watch flashes 3.45. Meaning, practice starts 15 minutes ago. And she is still lost.

Why is Yuki lost?

Let's replay back to this morning..

* * *

 _Flashbacks.._

 _Yuki woke up at 9, take a bath then went down for breakfast, nothing unusual there._

 _What unusual is that, thanks to her late night excitements, Yuki still feels sleepy._

 _Eventually, she fell asleep for a nap around 1.00 after lunch._

 _And that's when things goes wrong._

 _By the time Yuki opened her eyes, it was 3.15 and practice starts in 15 minutes._

 _"Just. How..!" Yuki cursed as she quickly stood up and get ready._

 _"Why did no one wake me up?!" Yuki grumbled under her breath as she takes just whatever clothes closest to her._

 _Yuki wonders why no one wakes her up. Then she remembers her conversations with her mom and dad last night._

 _Her father will have an early morning schedule, and her mother will be off meeting someone after lunch._

 _Yuki is on her own this time._

 _Yuki quickly grabs her phone and wrist watch, running down the flight of stairs._

 _Yuki then ran out of home by 3.28._

 _Looking at the time, taking the bus will make her late. But even so Yuki should have taken the bus._

 _Because this happens before. And it didn't end well._

 _Flashback ends.._

* * *

Now that brings her back here..

A place she's not sure she could reach just in approximately 15 minutes of running, because it looks like a totally different district.

Resigning to her fate, Yuki turns around as she walks aimlessly. But Heaven haven't forsaken Yuki just yet.

"Oomph!" Yuki bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

The one she bumped into quickly pulls Yuki hand so she's now standing. As Yuki is about to thank the person, comes a torrent of what seems like endless words.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I'm sorry that I bumped into you! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" The brunette kept on apologising while bowing frantically.

Yuki blinks before waving her hands dismissively, smiling slightly.

"A-ahh. It's fine, I was also at fault. And you even helped me up, if anything I should be thanking you." Yuki spoke with a smile, trying to calm the panicked brunette who looks like he's her age, just a bit older.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I shouldn't go to the convenience store! Gomenasai! I even can't get what the senpais wanted! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" The boy kept on spewing things that Yuki couldn't make heads and tails of.

'...Now what did I get myself into..?' Yuki mused as she looks at the still apologising male. And Yuki is already late.

How can she escapes Riko's wrath this time. But, no. She's _too_ _late_ this time. Her Yuki-niisan saved her back then. And now her Yuki-niisan is nowhere in sight, because Yuki ended up lost somewhere opposite of Yuki-niisan's Kaijō High direction.

Fortunately, Yuki's luck hasn't yet run out. Yes, Shiroma Yuki is one lucky girl.

"Sakurai-kun!" A girl's voice sounded from somewhere in the crowd, the brunette then turns his head towards the direction the voice came from.

Just then, a girl with a whole rack of loaf for a chest, curvaceous figure and long peachpink tresses comes tumbling along.

She stops next to the brunette and facing Yuki, she then bows before lifting her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Sakurai-kun is just like this, he didn't mean any harm." The girl said with wry smile.

The male in question is about to start another round of apologies before the girl quickly silenced him.

"Ah, no more, Sakurai-kun." The girl said as she gave him a pout accompanied with a reprimanding glare.

The boy then went stiff, and looks down on the ground, seemingly reflecting on his actions. But if Yuki could read one's mind, then she would say the boy is apologising in his mind instead of voicing them out.

Probably something like, 'Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I was wrong! Gomenasai! I won't do it again! Gomenasai!', but yeah, how can Yuki read one's mind? She's just Yuki, not some kind of witch or fortuneteller or something.

"It's okay, he helped me when I fell. I was also at fault for not looking at where I'm going." Yuki smiled kindly, not minding at all.

It might be annoying, but apologising for something you did is not a bad trait. Then again, if you apologise too much, one would have to wonder whether it's sincere or just a joke to annoy them.

That aside, the fact that Yuki is lost won't change. Provided that Heaven has given Yuki an encounter with ones who might be able to help her, she might as well took the chance.

"Err.. Ano..? Can you tell me where we are right now..?" Yuki asked hesitantly. Asking someone where they are when they are there is just an obvious sign of 'I'm lost'.

Having been one with a quick mind, the girl quickly connect this with that. The girl before her is lost.

"Ah! You're actually near my school, it's Tōō Gakuen!" The girl answered smiling.

Yuki knows the girl has realised that she is lost, she's probably just being polite about it.

"Then, how far am I to Seirin High?" Yuki asked again, slightly hopeful.

However, the pinkette didn't actually expect that someone looking for Seirin High, which is blocks away, would end up here in Tōō Gakuen. That's just _beyond_ absurd.

She blinks before answering, trying to be polite and clear in her explanations.

"You see, Seirin High is approximately 47 minutes walk from here and if you take the bus, which stop is 5 minutes walk from here, it'd be about 20 minutes ride to Seirin." The girl explained, Yuki was about to brighten up, until the girl continues.

" _But_ the bus won't just stop at Seirin, you'd actually have to change once. Then after getting down, you'd have to walk for about 3 minutes, going around a corner before you could see Seirin High." By the time she finished explaining, Yuki is deflated.

This is Yuki we are talking about, what makes you think she could do those complicated things without a hitch when she's currently standing here?

"...Thank you for your...detailed..explanations.." Yuki bowed as she thanked the pinkette before her.

Yuki will need to call Riko for this. It won't be pretty, but it's her safest course of action. Sadly.

Not to mention, going by the pinkette's explanations, Riko will take 20 minutes to get here and another 20 minutes to get back, which is 40 minutes of what could be used for practice. And Riko certainly won't mind. Yes. Certainly. Hopefully. Could be. Or just straight no.

Yuki must looks pretty distressed, because the girl offered to take Yuki to the bus stop, which of course, refused by Yuki. Getting to the bus stop won't exactly solve her problem. In fact, Yuki would get even more lost and then she'll be stuck somewhere she no longer know where. Somewhere, even Riko won't venture to.

"Gomenasai! Sumimasen!" The brunette then started apologising with a petrified look, for reasons beyonds Yuki's comprehension.

Being used to it by now, the pinkette shakes her head, deeming it a lost cause.

"You can ignore him." The girl said simply.

'That's rather cold..' Yuki sweat dropped.

The brunette is still apologising in the background, but Yuki tune him out.

"It's okay, someone will pick me up. Hopefully.." Yuki muttered the last part, doubting that Riko would just pick her up without her long, loud lectures. Just thinking about it is actually enough to give Yuki the shivers.

"Oh! That's wonderful then! Ah, but will it be someone from Seirin?" The girl asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes.." Yuki answered, not sure where this is going.

"Ja! How about coming along with me to Tōō Gakuen? You'll have to wait for about 20 minutes, and it'll easier for you to meet your friend when you have a definite location, right?" The girl reasoned, smiling kindly.

Yuki blinks. That's true. She's now standing in the middle of nowhere. Might as well accepts what's offered.

"I will accept that offer then. Thank you very much." Yuki bowed as she thanked the girl with a smile.

Then the girl clapped her hands once, before gasping lightly.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Momoi Satsuki, and this one here, is Sakurai Ryō. It's nice to meet you." She smiled softly, introducing the brunette who's still far from stopping his habitual apologies.

Yuki smiles sweetly. "It's nice to meet you, Momoi-san, Sakurai-san. My name is Yuki, Shiroma Yuki. She introduced herself, batting her babyblue orbs.

'Eh? Those babyblue orbs is just like Tetsu-kun's! But.. Tetsu-kun doesn't have a sister?' Momoi mused, slightly doubtful.

On the other hand, Yuki is also having some thoughts on the two new people she just met.

'Sakurai..? Momoi..? Are those names so common..?' Yuki mused, she knows at least _one_ person with the _same_ surnames. But.. _No_ _way_ they're actually related, right?

Momoi broke out from her thoughts first, she then took hold of Yuki's hand, instinctively knowing that she might get lost after just a few steps.

"Let's go then, Yuu-chan! Oh, and just call me Satsu-nee, okay? I have always wanted a little sister! Tell me your number later, okay? Ah, you have a phone, right? And you're younger than me, aren't you, Yuu-chan? Let's hang out sometimes! Oh, and Yuu-chan-" Momoi spoke a mile a minute, looking very happy and joyful.

'...This might be even more annoying than that continuous apologies..' Yuki thought as she sweat dropped.

Nevertheless, Yuki answers as polite and as sweet as she could musters. Yuki knows, deep down, both Momoi and Sakurai is a good person, kind and caring. Or they would have left her there and then.

"Okay, Satsu-nee. Mm, I have one. I'm 13." Yuki answered, smiling as she walks next to Momoi.

The two-, Ah, I mean three, walk to Tōō Gakuen. Yuki is walking next to Momoi, and Sakurai trailing behind, still mumbling some incoherent words.

And if Yuki is a mind-reader, then she would say, 'He's just reflecting, it's fine.', but Yuki is not a mind-reader. So _you_ decide.

* * *

Tōō Gakuen..

"Jjan! What do you think, Yuu-chan? Isn't it huge? And nice?" Momoi asked animatedly, looking very excited.

Yuki just nods, smiling sweetly, which Momoi returns with a delightful look.

"Ah! Sakurai-kun, you better get back to practice! Imayoshi-san was looking for you!" Momoi reminded Sakurai, who looked horrified, before nodding and running off to where Yuki believes is where the gym is.

"Oh, and you know what, Yuu-chan? I'm a manager of Tōō Gakuen's Basketball Club! Sakurai-kun is a member too!" Momoi chirped cheerily, looking proud and happy.

Yuki just hums with a smile. It's quite obvious from that Sakurai boy's arms, he is not exactly muscular, but you can see that his arms are flexible with a hint of strength. He's probably a shooting guard, in basketball of course.

"Satsu-nee is not going to practice?" Yuki asked, curious. She did say she's the manager, and as per Yuki's knowledge, they're required to attend practice.

Somehow, Momoi deflated at that. She looks wistful, yet with a hint of hope in her glimmering pink orbs.

"Ah.. That..?" Momoi looked sad as she stopped walking, making Yuki wonders if she just pushed on the wrong button.

But then her sadness seems to disappear just as quickly as it appears.

"Mou! It's because this certain idiot need a wake-up call, Yuu-chan!" Momoi pouted, looking cheerful as she was moments ago.

Yuki blinks.

'A _certain idiot_? Why, I used those words quite often too.. One certain red head idiot.' Yuki inwardly wondered, seemingly not aware, that out there, the addressed was just sneezing.

* * *

"Haa-Haa-Haachuu..!" Kagami sneezed, looking very bothered.

"I've been sneezing a lot these days..! And I'm not even sick!" Kagami complained to just anyone who could hear. And Kuroko happens to be next to him.

"Someone must be talking about you, Kagami-kun. What did you do?" Kuroko asked blankly, with his knowledges of the red head, then he must be the offender here. No doubt.

"Haa?! What do you mean by that, Kuroko?!" Kagami yelled angrily, feeling accused and wronged for something he didn't do.

"...Nothing, Kagami-kun. I rest my case." Kuroko spoke blankly before sighing and walks away.

"And you think I buy that?!" Kagami roared and runs after Kuroko, and the latter puts his misdirection to a good use, disappearing to who knows where.

* * *

'Ah! Thinking about that _idiot_.. I need to contact Riko-nee...' Yuki dreaded to even thinks about it.

If you want to know why, Yuki was once lost under Riko's watch. It _wasn't_ pretty. Because Yuki managed to broke her previous record of being lost the _longest_. And if you must know, Yuki couldn't hear clearly for about 3 days before it finally returns normal. Quoting Izuki, Yuki's ears was _abused_ and turns _abuzz_.

Just thinking about it.. Oh the shivers..!

Knowing better than to delay the matter as much as she wishes for otherwise, Yuki quickly excused herself.

"Ano, Satsu-nee? Can I have a phone call for a while?" Yuki asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Mm? Sure, Yuu-chan!" Momoi smiled as she lets go of Yuki's hand, but not from her watchful eyes.

Yuki inclines her head and took a few steps away, about to make a call.

"Ah! Yuu-chan, forgive me! But I have something important to tell my Captain! Just wait here, okay? Don't move anywhere! Just don't, okay, Yuu-chan? I won't be long!" Momoi suddenly exclaimed in surprise, looking very worried as she ran off, but still making sure to remind Yuki as much as she could, as she glances back, so Yuki won't move. Not even one step.

Yuki blinks and nods.

'..Satsu-nee is really energetic, isn't she..? Wonder where she stores all those energies... Wait..! Is it.. Could it be...?! In those monstrous chest of hers...?! Masaka...ne..?' Yuki was making all kind of expressions throughout her observations and studies on one Momoi Satsuki.

That's that..

And now...

Yuki reaches for her shirt's pocket, rummaging for her phone. Ah, Yuki is wearing a sleeveless babypink shirt with a collar and is topped with a long-sleeved creamy lightbrown sweater, and she is wearing a white miniskirt with babypink coloured swirls on it, over a white tights paired with a white flat shoes with a black bow ribbon.

Taking a few deep breaths, Yuki steeled herself for what to come. She tapped on her Contacts and tapped 'Riko-nee'.

After a few beeps, Riko answered. Not exactly sounding happy, and Yuki gulps nervously.

* * *

 _"..._ _ **Yuki.**_ _"_

 _"A-ah.. Riko-nee.."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"_ _ **Where. The. Hell. Are. You.**_ _"_

 _"..A-ah.. H-Haha.. Ha..?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Tōō Gakuen, Riko-nee..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..._ _ **SHIROMA. PETIT. YUKI!**_ _"_

 _'Eep...!' (Yuki held her phone far away by this point.)_

 _"_ _ **& €~£~!\€[+|£|€]##¥! =[ME*_{%.!,•{€[¥~%{€~¥[=}\•! %{^{!,¥\%]*}•~! \%]+}![]*~€]%]*!~! _:)?,! &#*^!~#!**_ _"_

 _"_ ℬℳ _ **$%^ &*! ()_)(*&^#$%^&*())#$%! ^&*())*&^#$%^&*(?":?|}{_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*~?! "{:LOP%~! #$%?! "_)(*& #$L^%$#":!**_ _"_

 _'...This doesn't makes any sense.. Is Riko-nee broken or is Heaven taking pity on me and not letting me hear whatever profanities Riko-nee is currently spouting..?'_

 _"..Haa... Haa... Haa..."_

 _'..Seems that's it..' (Yuki brings the phone closer, but still with a fair distance.)_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Wait there.. I'll send someone to pick you up."_

 _"Clicked."_

* * *

Yuki then stares at her phone with indescribable expression. After a while of staring, Yuki heaves a sigh of relief.

'That's hurdle one passed..' Yuki sighed, dejected.

Yuki turns around, and Momoi is still nowhere in sight. Momoi did say she's going to the gym, and Yuki saw this Sakurai guy and Momoi walked into the gym's direction.

So, if she follows their footsteps, she _won't_ get lost, right?

With that in mind, Yuki goes and follows their footsteps.

Unfortunately, it seems Yuki underestimates her horrendous and hazardous, sense of direction. Or perhaps, rather than _direction_ , it should be _misdirection_. In that regards, Yuki must be the best, and way above Kuroko.

* * *

Yuki is now looking down on what she believes _might be_ the Tōō Gakuen's school ground.

Why might be?

Because Yuki can no longer trusts even a tiny bit of her luck when it comes to direction.

Do enlightens her, how she could end up, up here, in the rooftop, when all she wanted to do is go to the gym ?

Yuki sighs.

'This is honestly getting old.. If not worse...' Yuki stares blankly as she stood in the middle of the rooftop.

Then Yuki gets this light bulb over her head.

'Ah, right!' Yuki smiled as she found an idea worth trying.

Perhaps she could see the gym from up here? Who knows, Yuki did possess some good luck. In any other things than direction, that is.

'I should get closer..' Yuki thought as she walked to the railings on the edge of the roof.

Reaching it, Yuki then looks around trying to spot the gym.

'There? There? Or that one there?' Yuki mused over the seemingly endless possibilities.

Just as it seems hopeless, Yuki heard a grunt and a snore from where she's standing.

Yuki looks up to find a small area of higher ground with a stairs on its wall.

'Ehh..?' Yuki knitted her brows, wondering if she have a company.

'Should I..?' Yuki contemplated, not sure what to do.

Yet her curiosity won her over, and thus out of curiosity, Yuki went up the stairs, thankful that she wore tights even with a skirt.

As she went up, she spotted someone's back to her in a laying position.

Yuki's head is now over the edge of the building, so she can have a full view of her company, though only the back view.

'Eh? It's a man. Obvious enough from the snores..' Yuki mused as she stares.

Then, Yuki blinks. Looking on, it's her first time seeing someone _so_ tanned.

The only tanned person Yuki knows, second to this man before her is Yamanaka Ibuki, her father's former teammates she usually plays with.

But even Ibuki i _s not_ this tanned.

Yuki stares with curiosity, wondering just how he could get this tanned.

'But, he's sleeping. I can't ask for directions this way..' Yuki frowned.

Yuki wouldn't really want to intrude on the man's sleep. So, she decided to went down the stairs.

'I might as well try again..' Yuki then went towards the railing, in hope of spotting the gym once again.

Yuki is now holding on to the rails, squinting to have a better view.

Just then. Momoi bursted open the door with a loud shout, earning Yuki's turned head.

"Aomine-kun! Yuu-chan is missing!" Momoi's frantic shout could be heard along with the banging sound of the door.

Causing the tanned male, Aomine to jerk awake.

"What's with you, Sat-" Aomine was about to complain about his childhood friend being annoying.

Momoi found Yuki near the railing with a surprised expression. And thinking the worst, the dramatic girl known as Momoi Satsuki screamed in horror.

"OH NO! YUU-CHAN, DON'T KILL YOURSELF! DON'T JUMP, YUU-CHAN! YUU-CHAN!" Momoi looked horrified like she's about to faint.

After the first signs of Momoi's scream, Yuki immediately covered her ears tightly, even then, she could still heard what Momoi said loud and clear.

'..Why should I be committing suicide? I'm not that desperate, even with Riko-nee's wrath.. Of course not..' Yuki sweat dropped at Momoi's wild imaginations.

If there's one thing that _could_ kill her, it's probably that scream of Momoi.

For once, Yuki could get shocked and accidentally tripped over the railings and fell down the rooftop.

Or Momoi's ear-piercing scream would actually caused Yuki's ears to bleed her to death.

Apparently, the tanned male thinks the same.

"WHAT THE HECK, SATSUKI?! You're going to make me deaf now?!" Aomine shouted in desperation, looking very annoyed and irked.

Momoi looks up with tears pooling in her peachpink orbs.

"B-but.. Yuu-chan is..." Momoi spoke in an almost quite whisper, her voice so soft compared to her screams a moment earlier.

Yuki feels guilty now. The girl was just worried for her, and she had to be scolded by the tanned male.

"Ah.. I'm honestly not thinking about jumping or suicide here, Momoi-san.." Yuki tried to appease the teary girl.

"NO! I told you to call me Satsu-nee, Yuu-chan!" Momoi wailed, tearing up.

Yuki quickly changed her way of addressing said female and tried again.

"Satsu-nee, I was just.." Yuki trailed off.

Now _what_ should she say?

That she was looking for the gym and ended up here? In the rooftop out of all possible places? Is that even _logical_? Then again, her sense of direction _defies_ logic.

But Yuki still had to continue, and she did.

"...sightseeing. Yeah. I was just sightseeing." Yuki tried what seems to be more logical.

"...Eh...?" Momoi whispered in disbelief.

Sure, Yuki has never been at Tōō Gakuen before. So, sightseeing might sounds nice. But..

Momoi is rather perturbed by that, but she eventually relented.

"Okay.." Momoi wiped her tears away, before flashing a smile to Yuki, which she returns.

Meanwhile, the Aomine is still annoyed. He was pulled into what that almost bursts his ears from one side to the other.

He grunted before flopping down trying to get back asleep.

But of course, Momoi wouldn't let that be.

"Oh, no you won't! Aomine-kun! Get to practice this instance! Don't be such a lazy bum! Let's go, Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun! Momoi shouted as she pouted.

Witnessing the whole scenes, Yuki is left blinking, before shifting her gaze to said male.

'Woah!' Yuki inwardly gaped in awe.

She mentally noted that the male got quite a muscular yet flexible build.

'Under those tanned skin, lies an extraordinary basketball player...' Yuki mused as she stares at said man's back.

'But...' Yuki stopped at that.

'... _Something_ seems off.' Yuki then squinted her eyes.

'The aura around the man, doesn't seems to fit him...'

'He's _playing_ basketball, or he _used_ to play basketball...'

Yuki couldn't tell. It's a mixed of both without clear distinction.

Also, Yuki doesn't know why, but she could actually detects a hint of underlying gentleness under that grouchy exterior.

'So, then why..? Does the man looks so estrange..? Like the world have abandoned him..? Like someone has forsaken him..?'

This feeling.. She _knew_ it.. She encountered someone with the same feelings before.. But it's different.. It's _similar_.. But not the same..

He looks like some people Yuki knows of, blended into one. But then there's his own which is unlike others. Thus, the blend Yuki couldn't even pinpoint what.

Yuki shakes her solemn thoughts off. She then focused into the tanned male before him.

'No.. He's no one but himself. He's him. Alike may be, but different is he..' Yuki concluded.

Aomine didn't even bother replying to Momoi, he just snored away.

Which leaves Momoi fuming.

"Hmph..!" Momoi puffed her cheeks as she took the stairs up, motioning for Yuki to follow.

Yuki blinks before following.

Momoi is standing tall over the tanned male sleeping form as Yuki popped her hear over the edge.

Yuki hesitated but eventually climbs up to the higher ground.

Momoi then started to rant.

"Just go to practice and stop being a lazy bum! Don't just skips practice!" Momoi fumed as she stomped her feet.

Yuki blinks. She blinks a lot today. Whatever. When Riko actually gets her, she doubted she'd be able to blink.

In fact, when Yuki gets back, Riko would probably ranted like Momoi to the tanned male here. Oh joy.

Now Yuki can actually shares the feeling with the tanned male.

But _wait_.

'Did Satsu-nee said, _skipped_ practice?'

'Satsu-nee is the basketball club manager, meaning the boy _is_ in basketball club?'

He's _playing_ basketball then.

But why can Yuki detects a strong feels of, He _used_ to play basketball then? Like he's no longer playing. Just used to.

Well, let's put aside the complicated stuffs.

The fact that the tanned male is skipping practice is the problem here. Major problem. Huge annoyance.

Yuki decides to address the tanned male here. But as what? _What_ did Satsu-nee called him again?

Something about _colour_? (Ao in Aomine means blue.)

'Ah, perhaps _this_ then.' Yuki inwardly decided to give it a try.

"Ano, Ganguro-san? You shouldn't trouble Satsu-nee so much. Besides as a member you have the responsibilities to participate in practice." Yuki spoke softly, not in a reprimanding tone but of gentle and attentive tone.

Unfortunately, Yuki is not the best with names. As said, Yuki can't really connect a name to a face. So there you go.

"Pfft- Pu- Hahahaha..! Ga-Ga-Ganguro- s-san? Uph- Hahahaha!" Momoi tried to stifle her laughter at first, but then just bursted off laughing heartily, her anger momentarily forgotten.

The addressed 'Ganguro-san' grew very irked at what he was just called. He is not smart so he doesn't know if the girl did it on purpose or accident. But the fact remains that she just called him what she called him.

He stood up as Yuki looks bewildered.

'Why is Satsu-nee laughing?' Yuki couldn't tell.

Was it _something_ she said? But _what_?

Aomine then turns to face Yuki, letting her see the male's front view for the first time, and so was for the male, he hadn't actually looked at Yuki before.

Yuki blinks as she caught sight of the male's deepblue orbs. Dark like the night, unlike her pale babyblue ones.

One look into Yuki's babyblue orbs, and the tanned male found himself in a trip down the memory lane. Those babyblue orbs, held the gentleness and softness yet naive innocence like a pair of babyblue orbs he _used_ to stare at. Only, that pair of babyblue orbs were more blank and stoic, also...that it's no longer his to stare at..

Momoi is still laughing, tearing up and slamming her fist to the pavement.

Aomine snapped off from his memory and grew even more irked at Momoi's laughters.

He growled at Momoi's direction before staring back to Yuki, who looks just bewildered.

"Okay, look here little girl. What did you just called me?" Aomine started slow, yet with a hint of menace.

Yuki is Yuki and not the tanned male.

She could detect that underlying menace and annoyance, confirming that she did said something wrong.

What did she said again? Something about going to practice and responsibility?

'He's mad about that? But why would Satsu-nee laughs then?' Yuki became even more confused at this point.

'Eh. Wait one second. He asked what I just called him? Ganguro-san?' Yuki halted her thoughts.

That's what's wrong..? Then what should she address him as this time?

"...I'm sorry, Oji-san. I heard wrong when Satsu-nee called for you. I was sure it was something about colour.." Yuki trailed off, muttering off the last part.

Apparently, Yuki's subconscious _linked_ the tanned male to this Yamanaka Ibuki she called as Oji-san, thus the suffix.

Momoi laughed even harder at that, slamming her fist and one hand clutching her stomach, crouching on the pavement. And Yuki gave up trying to find the reason why Momoi laughs.

"O-oji- s-san! Hahahaha..! Yuu-chan is the best! Hahaha! I haven't had this much laughs in a while! Pu- Wait till Imayoshi-senpai heard this! Hahahaha..!" Momoi spoke in between her laughters.

That last part immediately brought a scowl to the tanned male's face. No way that creepy four eyes is going to hear this. He's _not_ having that creep laughs because of him.

Aomine is no longer sure if it's accidental or on purpose here.

"What's your name." He asked with an annoyed tone.

Yuki blinks, before answering.

"Shiroma Yuki. And I apologise for whatever I did wrong... Otoko-san.." Yuki apologised, no longer knowing what to say if Ganguro-san is wrong and Oji-san is not acceptable.

"...You can always address me as Onii-san, you know..." Aomine sighed, no longer having the urge to yell.

The girl's babyblue orbs and the way she batted them is just so much _alike_. Like his _ex_ -partner.

Yuki blinks once. Then twice. Then the realisation hit her like a brick.

Momoi is still laughing, but is slowly receding. She wipes her tears off her eyes as she stood up, trying to regain her composure.

But just one glance at Aomine's face and she found herself failing.

"Puh- Pfft- Buh- Umphh...!" Momoi stifled her laugh with her hands covering her mouth, her cheeks puffed with impending laughters.

Aomine grew a tick mark on his temple before turning back to Yuki.

'Oh no.' Yuki is now looking horrified.

She can't believe she forgot that one simple yet helpful word. And yet she uttered 'Ganguro-san' and 'Oji-san', even 'Otoko-san'.

She just committed a _grave_ mistake.

Aomine doesn't knows what to do now. The girl seems to have realised her mistake. And is now beyond horrified. If she starts crying now then he's leaving.

"..I am very very sorry, Onii-san. I don't know what came over me that I could have forgotten that one simple yet helpful word." Yuki bowed as she apologised sincerely.

Aomine scratched his cheek awkwardly and waved his hand, throwing his face to the side.

"It's fine.. Just don't do it again next time.." Aomine spoke weakly, his sleep already high up in the sky, no longer reachable.

Momoi who is now calm, saunters to Yuki and hooked her arms around Yuki's. Smiling, then gave Yuki a pinch in her cheek.

"You're so cute, Yuu-chan! Adorable! Kawaii! The best!" Momoi gushed over Yuki, smiling and grinning so widely.

Yuki blinks.

"Thank you, Satsu-nee." Yuki smiled sweetly as she thanked Momoi.

After a moment of comfortable silence.

"Aomine-kun, are you really not going to attend practice?" Momoi asked from where she's standing, arms hooked on Yuki's.

Aomine sighed.

"Are you going to threaten to burn my porn mags again?" Aomine asked nonchalantly, with a bored look on his face.

What he didn't expect, is probably when Momoi slaps Aomine in the head.

"You shouldn't say something so dirty in front of Yuu-chan here! You aho!" Momoi scolded Aomine with a frown.

Aomine growled as he rubbed his head, though he did feel slightly bad at that. The girl looks too young and to innocent.

However, Yuki just blinks.

And _what_ she said next can't compare to the shocks they have ever gotten before.

"It's fine, Satsu-nee. My father's friends have lots of those. I don't particularly find them interesting. But they told me it's probably just gender's preferences." Yuki explained with an expression so pure and sincere, like she didn't even know what she just said.

Which is probably true. Yuki sees girls on bikinis on the beach, they are there for all to see. And the mags is just the compilations of those. How different are they? Just the _same_. One is just right there in front of your eyes and one in a book in the form of pictures. Yeah, just the same. No biggie.

Or perhaps it is? Because..

Momoi looks beyond _horrified_.

Aomine looks _stricken_.

Yuki just blinks.

Momoi and Aomine just _tried_ processing what they just heard. The shocks of their life can't seem to be over in just a few seconds. It takes time to finally sinks in. And they are doing just that. Time.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Breaking off the silence is Yuki's phone beeping.

Yuki takes out her phone and sees that it's a text message.

* * *

 _From : Riko-nee_

 _Subject : I mean it._

 _Your chaperone is there. Get to the gate wherever you are now. No more getting lost, Yuki. I mean it._

* * *

Yuki sweats a bit, she then turns to face the still frozen figures.

"Aomine-niisan, Satsu-nee, thank you very much for today, and I'm very sorry, Aomine-niisan. I have to leave now, until then, Aomine-niisan, Satsu-nee." Yuki bowed before unlatching herself from Momoi's hold and then Yuki quickly runs out, down the stairs and towards the gate.

Thankfully, Yuki's fears of Riko let her bypassed the curse placed on her. And she reaches the gate just fine.

As Yuki neared it she could make out a figure. A male. Definitely _not_ Riko.

And as she comes closer. Yuki just _knows_ who it was.

'Oh, Riko-nee...'

Yuki is walking in a slower pace now, she realised _who_ it was. He was still not aware of Yuki's presence.

And that's where the story starts next time..

* * *

Author's note:

Yay! This one done~

I'm not exactly sure about this one, though I quite enjoyed writing it..

 **Oh! And this is important, so I'll bold this.**

 **This story ends without the _chaperone_ being revealed, right?**

 **So you can gave me a name, and I'll make it that..!**

If there's not many answers, I'll just took the first one, or when there's none, I'll decide myself~

So, if you have a special request on this chaperone, do tell me however you like it~

Because I'm not really sure how Fanfiction works, I'm new..

Ah, and when there's a name mentioned, I'll need time to write it, okay?

So Read and Reviews~


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm putting you on a leash**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Okay~ This is the way delayed chapter, someone actually replied to my request..**

 **So here's the chaperone as requested~**

* * *

Standing next to the gate of Tōō Gakuen is a male student of Seirin.

His huge build, the tuft of his hair and the intensity of the aura radiating from him, Yuki can tell just ' _who_ ' exactly is this person, even from above the rooftop.

Yes, _especially_ the hair. There's no mistaking it, even from a distance.

 **Kagami Taiga.**

Riko just had to choose the _worst_ possible chaperone for Yuki out of all the possible choices.

Seems like Riko had a hidden agenda looking from her choice of Kagami. Or Riko just did it to annoy Yuki.

That aside, Yuki is not happy with Riko's choice of chaperone.

There's obviously one of a better choice in terms of gentleman, like Kuroko Tetsuya.

But no, Riko just had to choose the _worst_ of the _worst_.

Yuki sighs and shakes her head in denial. No way she is going with this redhead. At least, unless Riko will lash out at her if otherwise. Which is probably will happen, even without Kagami chaperoning Yuki in the equation.

Yes, Yuki is _doomed_ in either cases.

Might as well turns her back on this.

Yuki turns around and _about_ to take a step back into the building of Tōō Gakuen. _About_ to.

"Yo."

That's it. Yuki's luck must have ran out for the day. Because she is now noticed. And she knows of _nothing_ with the semblance of luck when associating with Kagami Taiga. _None_ at all.

'Oh, Kami.. Why have you forsaken me..?' Yuki mused sadly.

However, be what it may, Yuki still needs to meet Riko by the end of day if she still needs the brunette in her life. And Kagami Taiga is the only answer at hand.

Yuki then turns around stiffly, with a frown decorating her face.

"..Yo." Yuki grumbled, not even caring to be pleasant.

Kagami raises his brow as he dropped his hand to the side. He had never expected to see Yuki so...displeased..? Yuki had always been the sweet and mature kind of kid when she's around the team.

Though, if his instinct is to be relied on, then Yuki had always this blackish aura when addressing him or even when he's nearby.

Oh well. Thinking is not his thing. He'll just ask Yuki later. The girl is supposedly a smart one, skipping classes and all.

"Let's go, Shiroma. We'll make it just in time for the bus." Kagami informed as he pocketed his hands and turns around to walk ahead for Yuki to follow.

Yuki stares on the back of the leaving redhead. Yuki sighs.

"..Just my luck." Yuki mumbled only for her to hear as she followed the redhead before she loses sight on him.

 _'No more getting lost, Yuki. I mean it.'_

That's what Riko had told her via text message just minutes earlier. And Yuki had no intention to do otherwise. As much as Yuki loves Riko, a furious Riko is just not included in her list of favourites.

Ending her thoughts short, Yuki reluctantly follow Kagami, picking up her pace to keep up with him and walks next to his side.

As the two walk into the bus stop, Kagami tries to be a better companion for Yuki. By asking why she was lost this time around. He _had_ heard of Yuki's weird tendencies from Riko, who had asked them to keep Yuki in _arm length_ so as to prevent the _unwanted_ incidents.

"Na, Why are you lost this time 'round, Shiroma? The bus. You know it stops at Seirin, don't you?" Kagami side glanced at Yuki who's trying to keep up with his long strides.

In his credits, he had shortened his pace, in consideration of the chibi.

Yuki flinched for none to notice. She knew this is coming. After all, an idiot with half a brain would have known to take the bus when one tends to get lost when wandering around on feet. And Yuki is _far_ from that. Very far. Yet, _here_ she is.

"...Night excitements...can't sleep.." Yuki mumbled in a whisper as she fixed her gaze to her front.

"Haa?" Kagami questioned as he turns to Yuki, not hearing what Yuki just said.

On the other hand, Yuki is unfazed. She did say it the way she did so that the redhead won't hear.

Yuki turns to meet his gaze, straight into the bloodred orbs of Kagami Taiga.

"Idiot." Yuki stated in a tone that could rival Kuroko's, blunt and right to the heart.

Yuki continues walking, the bus stops in sight. But Kagami is still. He had heard just one would never expects from a sweet, adorable, yet mature girl. Word he is accustomed to, for he is no genius.

"Haa?!" Kagami was enraged. Being used to the word had no relations to liking it.

Yuki either heard it or she pretend not to. Because she just climbs on to the bus that just stopped next to the bus stop.

Seeing that, Kagami takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

'Shiroma is a girl.' Kagami mused as he organised his thoughts. He then board the bus, sitting one row in front of Yuki, who's sitting on the left end of the bus, while Kagami's seat is on the opposite end.

The bus only had Yuki and Kagami, also the driver, way in front. Considering the time, the bus would usually drives passed the stop where they boarded just now.

But today only, a girl _manages_ to get herself lost in the far Tōō Gakuen.

Just like how one would ask, 'How's the weather today?', Kagami suddenly turns and asks Yuki who's keeping her gaze on the window side.

"Shiroma, what did you do today?" Kagami asked, just to initiate a question and creates a friendly atmosphere between the two.

At that stupid, silly question, not even worths an answer, Yuki turns to meet Kagami in the eyes. Staring blankly.

"I was lost and ended up in Tōō Gakuen." Yuki deadpanned before turning away from the redhead and back to the window scenery.

Kagami raised his brow. Okay, he's not imagining himself when he thought Yuki had those blackish aura when he's present. Doesn't mean he had to stop trying.

"Are you really a hōkō onchi, Shiroma?" Kagami asked quite bluntly. Subtlety is never part of him. He is rash and brash. That's what he was told.

In response, Yuki just grumbled. Not showing any other emotions.

Yuki is annoyed, Kagami knows that. He decided to prod on into the matters. Just to be annoying.

"Na, Shiroma. If you're so smart that you skip classes, why would you be a hōkō onchi?" Kagami inquired with a knowing tone.

Yuki flinched. This time, for all to see.

Kagami is _pleased_ , satisfied that his game succeed its purpose. He smirks.

"Are you an idiot then, Shiroma?" Kagami asked teasingly, having fun at Yuki's reactions.

And of course, to Kagami's _satisfaction_ and Yuki's _embarrassment_ , Yuki's reactions is far from _disappointing_.

Yuki turns to face Kagami, cheeks puffed and red, her brows knitted and her babyblue orbs glimmering with anger and embarrassment. She looks like a child just denied of her candies she stashed from Halloween.

Kagami is laughing now, clutching his tummy with his hands, tears by the tip of his eyes.

"Bwahahaha..! You look like a _kid_ now, Shiroma! Fitting!" Kagami laughed as he teased Yuki further, to Yuki's annoyance.

Fortunately for Yuki, the bus stops then. Signalling their arrival and the next bus change. Ignoring the laughing Kagami in the bus, Yuki storms off the bus, hopping down and walks where the bus is facing.

Kagami had to stifle his laughters and follows Yuki while still amused.

"W-wait, Shiroma..!" Kagami spoke in an amused tone while hopping off the bus.

Yuki is still pouting, not thinking the situation is in any way funny and keep walking.

Thankfully, Kagami caught Yuki's hand. Because she'd been _lost_ again if he didn't. Yuki indeed.

"Shiroma. The bus stop is that way." Kagami smirks while pointing to the road across the bus stop they hopped off on.

Yuki is embarrassed. But she's not going to let Kagami sees it, so she turns her head to the side, pouting. Keeping her silence.

Kagami smirks at Yuki's obvious attempt. It's funny for him. Though, not for Yuki. Deciding to play the nice man here, Kagami then tugs Yuki to the opposite road, crossing when the light turns green.

The bus was just about to leave when the two reached the bus stop, fortunately, they managed to hopped in. The bus is crowded unlike the previous one they were in.

Yuki was about to go to the farthest seat from the door since not many were empty, and Yuki is trying to avoid Kagami.

But, of course, Kagami just had to interfere.

"You might _miss_ the stop if you didn't sit close to me, Shiroma." Kagami smirks as sat in his seat and watched Yuki froze, his hand still holding hers.

After the bus starts to move, Yuki turns around and sat next to Kagami, being very quiet, her fringes covering her eyes. Their fingers now interlinked.

All the way through, Kagami had to stifle his laughs to not annoy Yuki further. While Yuki just looked nonchalant to the side.

After arriving, Kagami tugs Yuki's hand, hopping off the bus, being in the lead this time. They just have to turn corner, but since this is Yuki, _additional_ insurance wouldn't be bad.

As they walk, Kagami had a sudden thought.

'...Thinking about it..this is _my_ first time holding a girl's hand...other then Alex's...and she's an exception...' Kagami thought as he stares at the road ahead.

'...Shiroma's hand is _tiny_...and _soft_... Well...she's a _child_...' Kagami thought rather bashful.

It's Yuki after all, he's not that dense that he can't realise Yuki is cute, and going to be a beauty in a couple of years.

He might be a basket-baka, but not dense like a brick. On the other hand, Yuki is the complete _opposite_ , she's not a basket-baka, but might be as dense as a brick.

While Kagami's mulling over girls and their hands, Yuki is silent, thinking about how silly she'd been in front of Kagami the idiot.

'Why did I do that...?!' Yuki shrieked inwardly, while still keeping her neutral expression.

Just as they turn the corner and Yuki was busy berating herself inwardly, Kagami had the sudden urge to ask, and he did.

"Shiroma. Did you...dislike me or something...? I notice...your behaviour towards me...and..." Kagami spoke hesitantly, staring at the ground in his attempt to avoid seeing Yuki's reactions, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

Yuki paused. Then she walks ahead, leaving Kagami halting in his tracks. Without turning, Yuki spoke in a nonchalant, icy cold tone, with a glare fitting her voice.

"..You're an _arrogant_ , _ignorant_ _idiot_. That's why."

Yuki said those words like it meant nothing but means something to her. Kagami froze. He didn't expect Yuki would be so...cold and displeased at him. Yuki walked away, leaving Kagami in his stupor.

Seirin High is just ahead.

* * *

Seirin's Gym..

An anxious looking Yuki is now standing before a furious looking Riko.

Yuki is sweating from the heavy tension in the air, and from the heat Riko is radiating so fiercely.

Riko is enraged. Her caramel locks seems to glimmer crimson. Horns threaten to sprout from her head.

The guys look scared. If they all have one thing in common, despite ranging from a lame pun-maker and an invisible expressionless-shadow, it's their _fears_ of their female Coach, Riko.

Not one, is without an ounce of fear for said girl, and not one, wishes to be in Yuki's shoes.

They were inching away from the two girls, looking very cautious as to not step on the land mine.

However, they are staying, all sharing the same thoughts. So they could interfere when things get out of hands.

They had been at it for a few good minutes now. Yuki, looking very nervous and staring at the ground like it's the most interesting thing on earth, and Riko, boring into Yuki's very form, seeming to wanting to make a hole through her.

After a few seconds more, Riko finally opens her mouth. And Yuki closed her eyes, bracing herself for what to come.

And it _never_ did.

Riko pulls Yuki into a hug, surprising Yuki as her babyblue orbs widen. Riko is tearing up. That Riko. Is tearing up.

In her huge surprise, Yuki had quite a hard time registering what just happened, or rather what Riko just _did_.

"Baka Yuki..! B-But.. I-I'm glad, Yuki.. I'm really glad you're alright... I almost called your parents to told them you are missing..." Riko spoke tearfully as she tightened the hug.

"..But I thought you were just late because of late night excitements..." Riko continued, trailing off.

Riko knows, that ever since Yuki was small, Yuki is a bundle of curiosities, often staying up through the night, unable to sleep from the excitements and anxieties. Then she would be very sleepy the next day and ended up sleeping for a few hours to shave off her drowsiness.

Riko _knew_ that. But...

"..When you didn't show up after 20 minutes into practice.. I was very worried and I can't even focus on practice... If you called just a little later, I would have called your parents..." Riko confessed forlornly, she was very worried. Yuki is like her own little sister.

"..And when I heard you were lost and in the faraway Tōō Gakuen..! I just can't hold myself..! I care for you, Yuki! I don't want anything bad to happen to you... I'm sorry, Yuki...! I'm sorry that I screamed at you..." Riko cried as she speak, looking sad and relieved.

Yuki felt a lump in her throat. Hearing how worried she made Riko feel, Yuki felt her voice stuck and overwhelmed by strong emotions. Yuki can't help it.

She _cried_.

Yuki is tearing up waterfalls. If Riko is crying a rain, then Yuki is crying Niagara Waterfalls.

Yuki's tears make one realises all over, that Yuki is, but a 13 years old girl.

"U-Uwahh...! I-I'm sorry..! I'm sorry, Riko-nee...! U-Uh.. I-I won't do it again..! Yu-Yuki loves Riko-nee, too..! I-I'm sorry..! U-Uh.. U-Uwahhh..!"

Yuki returns Riko's hug as she cried her eyes out, weeping like a 5 year old girl losing her mother in a mall.

The forgotten Seirin guys at the sidelines all heaved a sigh in relief. At least there isn't a war here. The tension washed away, and the two girls were just having a bonding time. They know, that after all this, the two would be even closer.

Typical girls, they bonded closer over tears.

After a while of crying their hearts out, Riko and Yuki broke away, wiping their tears and snots away. They're still girls, and they are not having tears and snots all over their face. Just _yuck_.

Taking his chance, and seemingly appear from out of nowhere despite being present the whole time, Kuroko approached Yuki.

"Here, Yuki-chan. You can use mine." Kuroko spoke as he handed Yuki a lightblue handkerchief, his. It's plain and simple, only with a white initial sewed on the bottom corner, K.T.

Yuki blinks but took the offered handkerchief, wiping her tears and snots sloppily. While Yuki got Kuroko's, Riko got Hyuuga's, who was blushing a bit and threw his head to the side the whole time as Riko cleans herself.

At Yuki's sloppy attempts, Kuroko reaches for the handkerchief, and helps Yuki wipe her tear stricken face, showing a tiny smile of amusement and relief.

"You look like a mess, Yuki-chan." Kuroko commented bluntly, but still with subtlety, flashing off a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile.

Unlike a _certain_ redhead, Kuroko was raised to be a gentleman that knows of gentleness and subtlety towards a lady.

Hearing Kuroko's comment and spotting that tiny smile of his, Yuki returns the gestures.

Yuki grins adorably, showing off her pearly white teeth. So naive and innocent like a little child. Shining so bright with happiness surrounding her.

The scene _somehow_ tugs Kuroko's heart, and he could feel his heartstrings strumming a soft, gentle melody.

It's a peaceful and serene atmosphere, all shared by the gym's occupants. And more felt by Kuroko, who is on the direct receiving line of Yuki's adorable expression.

However, _all_ moments have to end. And this one had to end by one loud redhead, the forgotten and left at the street, **Kagami Taiga.**

"Shiromaaa!"

Kagami slammed the doors opened and roared loudly with angers emanating from his voice, unaware of the was-peaceful-and-serene atmosphere before his entry.

All the eyes directly went to Kagami, some with contempt, some with disbelief, some with pity and some with annoyance. All of which went _unfelt_ by the redhead.

Yuki stares off blankly at Kagami's angered form, looking incredulous at what he just did.

"..You're not a gentleman, Kagami. Unlike Tetsu-niisan here." Yuki stated nonchalantly, not caring for his heated response.

The short-fused Kagami had long exploded when he realised he was left on the street even after personally picking up and chaperoning the girl that he had to leave practice for.

"Y-You...! You left me on t-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Riko stepped in between Yuki's and Kagami's heated stare-off.

Kagami was about to say more when he noticed the dangerous glints in Riko's eyes if he did. So he wisely kept quiet. He shared those fears the guys shared. _Obviously_.

After silencing Kagami, Riko turns to Yuki, ready to implement her genius plan.

"Yuki, your phone." Riko spoke as she raised her hand to gesture Yuki to hand her phone.

Yuki raised her brow, but she took it out from her shirt and put it on Riko's open palm.

As soon as Riko held it, Riko then pulls out her own phone. After a few taps on both phone, and a final glance at her own phone, nodding in approval, Riko then handed it back to Yuki.

Yuki blinks, not recognising what Riko just did.

"What did you do, Riko-nee...?" Yuki wondered, suspicious.

Knowing Riko, the chance of what she just did having a _large_ impact is _huge_. Though, bad or good, Yuki doesn't know.

"I'm putting you on a leash, Yuki." Riko declared authoritatively.

'Haa...?' Yuki wondered internally.

Yuki blinks, not understanding what about this 'leash' Riko was speaking.

At Yuki's confused look, Riko then lifts her phone, showing Yuki the screen.

Yuki stares at it, and sees what Riko just did. A _huge_ impact indeed.

On Riko's screen is a GPS apps, showing a sketch of their surroundings and two dots, one being white, indicating Yuki, and the other brown, indicating Riko. Both shown to be still on the Seirin's Gym.

'..This is the 'leash' Riko-nee was talking about... A _leash_ indeed..'

Yuki noted internally as she stares at the screen.

"It's great that you bought an iPhone, Yuki. Now I can track you wherever you go..!" Riko chirped happily, smiling at the prospect of never losing Yuki anymore, or at least, keeping her in tracks.

"...Okay..." Yuki relented, she didn't even approve of her father's GPS ideas before.

But...

'..At least this way, Riko-nee won't worry herself too much..' Yuki inwardly smiled at that, she promised, Riko won't have to cry herself over Yuki's sense of direction again.

"Ah! And I'm assigning a chaperone to get you to practice..!" Riko added, looking like she just said this genius idea.

While Yuki looks incredulous. Not believing what she just heard.

"It's contemporary measure. It'd actually be better if you could actually attend Seirin, but that's just out of question... So..! Until I can find better solution, I'll assign you a chaperone! Well, at least one to pick you up, since you always go home with me..!" Riko explained cheerily, grinning cheekily.

However, Yuki is far from cheery. GPS aside, now she got _someone_ to actually hold her on a _leash_. What is she? A dog?

"...All the Seirin guys have classes, Riko-nee. Picking me up would take too much time." Yuki deadpanned, absolutely not agreeing to this idea of Riko's.

Then Riko's caramel orbs glints, like how Yuki would always see and be cautious with. Yuki shivers.

Riko then turns to Kuroko, who was _about_ to run and used his misdirection.

"Kuroko-kun. Did you sneak off class that day, a few days ago?" Riko asked knowingly. Kuroko was early that day, _too_ early in fact.

"..Yes." Kuroko answered shortly.

Riko smiles cheekily. "Then, can you always use this misdirection to sneak off class, say 15 minutes before class ends?" Riko inquired, her question revealing her next course of actions.

Kuroko was silent for a while. He knows where this is going. So _does_ Yuki.

"...Yes." Kuroko finalised his answer, agreeing to Riko's underlying yet obvious request. To be Yuki's chaperone.

At this, Riko smiles as she clapped once.

"Perfect! Now Kuroko-kun can be Yuki's chaperone! With 15 minutes to spare, you both won't be that late to practice..! The bus would only be 10 minutes per trip, so that's perfect!" Riko announced happily, grinning.

Kuroko and Yuki wasn't given a chance to say anything. Or Riko prevents them from it. Since, Kuroko actually raised his hand.

"Kimari ne!" Riko decided that the matter is now settled, smiling that smile _no_ one wants to dare.

Yuki notices Kuroko's raised hand, and Riko ignoring him. And her curiosity takes over.

"..Are you, perhaps, burdened by it, Tetsu-niisan? It's fine if you don't want to.." Yuki smiled weakly. Yuki didn't approve this 'chaperone' idea of Riko, but since this is Riko's, Yuki had to accept it. And Kuroko would make a far better chaperone from the redhead would ever could.

In contrast to Yuki's expectation, Kuroko shakes his head.

"That's not it, Yuki-chan. I was just going to ask for your home address and the bus number. Yuki-chan wouldn't know that, so.." Kuroko explained stoically.

Kuroko knows of Yuki's _impaired_ sense of direction. Meaning, he doubts that Yuki would be able to provide directions to him. Yuki wouldn't know, he _had_ to ask Riko.

Yuki blinks. So, Kuroko didn't mind. At her realisation, Yuki giggles lightly.

"Tee-hee.. Tetsu-niisan knows me so well~ I'll speak to Riko-nee to tell you that~" Yuki giggles as she spoke in a sing-sang tone.

Kuroko just stares blankly. 'Yuki-chan looks like a child..'

"Ah! Which reminds me!" Yuki exclaimed in realisation.

Yuki turns to the rest of the group, grinning.

"Minna! Can I have your numbers? I just got a new phone, see?" Yuki spoke as she flashed her iPhone.

Then Yuki turns to Kagami, staring blankly.

"Everyone _except_ Kagami." Yuki deadpanned.

Needless to say, Kagami was irked.

Kagami pointed his finger accusingly to Yuki, with veins popping around his forehead.

"You! You must be the reason why I keep on sneezing these days!" Kagami roared furiously, looking very irked and annoyed.

Yuki blinks once. Then twice. Then thrice. Looking incredulous.

'...What...? He actually sneezes..?' Yuki wondered with disbelief.

Noticing Yuki's look of incredulity, Kuroko supported Kagami's statement.

"It's true, Yuki-chan. Kagami-kun sneezes these days." Kuroko spoke in his monotone tone, giving his blank stare that looks strangely convincing.

"..Uh.. It's true.. I saw it.." Furihata hesitantly added.

Kawahara and Fukuda also nodded in agreement.

Seeing all the witnesses supporting Kagami's 'accusation', Yuki blinks in silence, staring at said witnesses.

Kagami, however, smirks in triumph. He knows he won this argument.

"Ha! Do you have anything to say in your defense? Shi-ro-ma?" Kagami asked, daring Yuki to answer.

Like Yuki's red and puffed cheeks earlier when Kagami held the upper hand, he expected to meet some kind of resistance from Yuki, at least for her to blush and flustered.

To his dismay, Yuki didn't even react.

Yuki just blinks and blinks, batting her flowing lashes and exposing her round babyblue-doe orbs. Making the triumphant smirk of Kagami looks silly and stupid.

Just as Kagami about to gave up hope of invoking some kind of reactions from Yuki, Yuki chuckled.

Yuki chuckles. Then giggles lightly. Then she laughs heartily. Yuki's whole existence seems to _brighten_ that instance.

Her soft melodic laughters, her gentle, innocent expression, and her pure, childish aura radiating from her very being.

Just like a pure, innocent little girl with angelic appearances.

This time, everyone's line of sight is on Yuki. They were entranced and mesmerised by Yuki's angelic display. Some even openly gaping.

As for _who_ , you can freely use your _imagination_ here.

Yuki is one of those mature children. She is the type to address everyone with -san, unless she's real close with the other person, like Riko.

Yuki's normally too mature and too polite exterior are what most lacking in today's society, even in Japan, in the era of globalisation.

Yuki's polite manners of addressing people with -san isn't even done by most Japanese children her age.

Addressing someone with too much respect like -san, usually puts a wall between the two interacting parties.

Which is why, friends or their age group, would just omitted the -san, since too much respect can be stuffy.

Moreover, kids Yuki's age would usually address each other with cute nicknames ending with -chan, -kun, or even -tan.

Witnessing today's scenes and incidents, made the Seirins realised, that Yuki is, but a 13 years old girl.

The age, when one is not considered a teenager, but no longer a child.

The age, when one is still pure and naive.

The age, when one starts to shed their childhood innocence.

A tender age of 13.

The sight just made the Seirins lit up with joy, smiling at the adorable sight of one Shiroma Yuki.

After Yuki's laughters subsided, she can see everyone smiling at her. Some with relief, some with joy.

The realisation just made Yuki blushes lightly, her cheeks tinted pink. Yuki then smiles sweetly at the Seirins, looking shy.

Amidst of the adorable scenes, there's _one_ awkward looking redhead.

Kagami awkwardly scratches his head, as he contemplates on his next words.

"...Sorry." Kagami suddenly muttered.

And, of course, that caught Yuki by surprise.

"..I didn't really know what I did wrong.. (Aside from teasing you earlier about your hōkō onchi) But..Kuroko said I did something.. And I know I came off as rude and even brash.. Er.. B-But..! I never meant to harm someone..! So.. U-Uh.. I'm sorry, Shiroma." Kagami spoke awkwardly, averting his gaze away from Yuki.

Yuki blinks as she takes in the informations and what just happened. Yuki mentally noted that today is full of _surprises_ and the _unexpected_ , things she _couldn't_ comprehend. Then she realised.

'Ah.. Kagami is not bad. Like Sakurai-san and Satsu-nee, his rudeness is a _part_ of him, but that's not _all_ of him..'

'And he's actually kind deep down, soft and gentle.. The way Kagami acts might be because he's a boy..'

'Yes... Like that Ga-Aomine-niisan.. A tough exterior, but soft and gentle deep down..'

Yuki found herself smiling at her thoughts and new enlightenment of Kagami.

'But..! His game attitude _could_ use improvements. And I won't let that slide! Of course, this and that is different~'

Yuki reminds herself of Kagami's attitude a few days ago at the mini-game between the Second years and the First years, downright _awful_.

'Besides..' Yuki trailed off.

She's _not_ letting her toy go that easy. Kagami is fun to tease. And Yuki isn't exactly ready to make peace with Kagami. Perhaps..

'..a bit more..just a bit more time..' Yuki closed her eyes as she smiled inwardly.

'..then I'll opened up to Kagami.. Perhaps, even calling 'Kagami-niisan' or better, 'Taiga-niisan'..!' Yuki smiled fondly as her babyblue orbs glimmered with confined excitements, her thoughts clearer and her next course of action in sight.

'Until then..'

Yuki will keep this front to Kagami, teasing him when she feels like it. But! Yuki won't call him a _certain_ _idiot_ anymore. Because Yuki knows, that Kagami, is _more_ than just that.

'And... I _actually_ feel rather sorry making Kagami sneezed every time I called him that.. It's _only_ a thought, but..' Yuki sweat dropped internally, trailing off as she stares off to the blank space.

In the whole silence, Kagami was nervous. He is waiting for Yuki's reaction on his apology. And he _no_ longer knows what to expect from the enigma known as Shiroma Petit Yuki.

Just then, Yuki _smiles_.

The sight of it makes Kagami's heart thumps in anticipation. But, of course. Yuki just had to brought it down to drain.

"Eh~? You _don't_ even remember what you did? How can I be sure if your apology is _sincere_ then?" Yuki spoke in a sing-sang tone, teasing the redhead.

Kagami flinched. But he got nothing to say.

At that, Yuki smiles deviously, which is a spitting image of _Riko's_ demonic smile. It makes others _thinks_ of Riko for a moment.

"Mm~ Then..! Until you can figure that out, I'll get the right to call you Kagami and tease you whenever I like, is that a deal?" Yuki asked with that devious smile of hers, smirking at Kagami's reaction.

Kagami gapes.

'The nerve of that kid..!' Kagami rages internally. He even _apologised_ , and this is what he got?!

Kagami was about to protest _until_ he spots Kuroko's look of _pity_. That dropping babyblue orbs that seems to know just everything.

Needless to say, Kagami was irked at that. Why would he, of all people, deserve that look of pity? From the _expressionless_ Kuroko nonetheless.

"..Yosha..! You got your deal, Shiroma." Kagami grinned that feral-grin of his, agreeing so passionately.

Yuki giggles.

Yuki _knows_ that Kuroko did that to bait Kagami into agreeing, which he did. Kuroko _is_ mischievous, she sees.

"Kimari ne. Ka-ga-mi~" Yuki sings happily, smiling teasingly at Kagami, earning a blush from said redhead.

"...Shiromaa!" Kagami roared with angers, he had lost count of the time he roared Yuki's name, her surname to be exact.

But then Yuki silenced him with the _unexpected_. Typical Yuki-Kagami interactions.

"..You can call me Yuki. Just Yuki." Yuki spoke nonchalantly, her teasing smiles gone, and her gaze blank.

And _that's_ what silenced Kagami. Once again, Shiroma Petit Yuki had this strange domination over him.

Calling a girl's name other than his teacher's, Alex is a never-before for Kagami. Though, Alex is an American so that didn't really count.

And so, Kagami _tried_ hard to said Yuki's name while stuttering as he gazed at the ground with a light blush.

"Y-Yu-Yu... Yu-Yu.. Yu-Yuki.. Yuki..!" Kagami lifted his head as he finally managed to called Yuki with her given name.

Only, when Kagami said 'Yuki', the girl is _no_ longer in sight.

What visible, is a paper Kuroko is holding with his trademark expression as he stares blankly at Kagami.

':p'

A sign of tongue sticking out. _Obviously_ to tease the redhead. In the background, the other guys are trying to hold their laughters.

This and that combined, sets Kagami on edge. His veins popping here and there as his aura grows dark and menacing.

" **...YUUKIIIIIIII!** "

Kagami roared loudly, his face red with anger and embarrassment. It was his second time of speaking Yuki's name without stuttering, and he's already yelling.

Yuki, who was actually just _outside_ the gym, along with Riko, can't contained her amusement.

"Pfft..!" Yuki covered her impending laughters threatening to come out.

Next to Yuki, Riko is smiling.

"I'm glad you accepted Kagami, Yuki." Riko spoke as she warmly gazed at Yuki's happy expression.

Hearing Riko, Yuki paused.

"Nu-uh!" Yuki spoke as she stares to her front, then she turns to face Riko, who is bewildered.

"Not now, Riko-nee..! Just give me a bit more time~" Yuki sing-sang happily, skipping as she goes.

Staying behind at her tracks, Riko was frozen with bewilderment. Then she chuckles.

"Yuki, honestly.." Riko commented as she shook her head, amused.

Ignoring that, Yuki just smiles and giggles lightly as she skips through the way home.

Riko hooking her arms around Yuki's, chuckling and smiling at Yuki's happiness.

'Today is not as bad after all~'

Are re..?

Seems like we've _forgotten_ something?

Ah.. Yes, with all today's happenings, Riko _forgot_ to tell Yuki of Kise Ryōta's visit earlier and that the practice match tomorrow is with Kaijō High.

And Yuki also _forgot_ to ask as she was whisked in happiness at finding a new teasable playmate.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Yay! This is my longest chapter by far~

I'm really sorry for the very delayed chapter, but I told you I'll need some time for this one..

And, oh! I added an make just down after this~

Tell me if you like it..! If you do, then I might just add one in every chapters after this one~

Well, Read and Reviews~

Ah, and don't forget the Omake below~

* * *

 **Omake..**

At the snow-white haired girl harsh remarks, a certain redhead is left standing in the middle of the road, attracting crowd's attention.

 _"..You're an arrogant, ignorant idiot. That's why."_

Those words that Yuki uttered, left Kagami frozen on the spot. The words just keeps on replaying on his mind.

Like that old broken radio his father treasured and refused to throw away.

 _"arrogant, ignorant idiot."_

Those three words, one of which he knows so well, were spoken with such _disdain_ that he was left shell-shocked. And from one courteous little girl to add to the insults.

 _"..You're an arrogant, ignorant idiot."_

Kagami clutched his head as he replayed those words. The icy cold tone, her ignorant, nonchalant back. The way Yuki just walked straight without glancing back.

Kagami didn't know what to say. He was insulted before, many time in fact. But never, had it hit so straight into his core. Damaging his very heart and feelings.

He may have underestimated Yuki for her young age before. And he may have disliked her for it.

But Riko approves of Yuki. And Yuki's observation skills on basketball is dead on. Including his.

He _approved_ of her then. He _accepted_ Yuki into his circle. He _sensed_ Yuki's subtle hostility. But..

Kagami's thoughts are clouded. He can no longer sense his surroundings. He had people who hate him before. And it _never_ bothered him at all.

Yet..

Why is Yuki _different_..?

Because he _accepted_ her?

Because he _acknowledged_ her presence?

Kagami didn't know how much time had passed as he stood still like a statue, deep in thoughts.

What _did_ he do..?

 _"Someone must be talking about you, Kagami-kun. What did you do?"_

That was Kuroko, when he was sneezing and complaining.

Kagami suddenly remembered as he mulled over why Yuki treated him harshly.

Then, like a sun that shines so bright as the clouds cleared, realisation dawned on Kagami.

 _"..You're an arrogant, ignorant idiot. That's why."_

Yuki's earlier harsh remarks.

 _"..Yo."_

Yuki's displeased reaction at seeing him.

 _"Idiot."_

Yuki's another insult.

 _"I was lost and ended up in Tōō Gakuen."_

Yuki's subtle hostility.

...

 **That's it.**

Kagami suddenly flared with anger as he grinned like a predator would to his prey.

 **Shiroma Petit Yuki.**

She is the reason why he keeps on sneezing these days. And she left him on the street. After what lengths he had gone to chaperone her.

 **Oh. You're so getting it**.

Kagami dashed through the road to Seirin as he flaunt his dark menacing aura for all to see. Some even flinched and inching away from said redhead to save their very life.

Yes. **Kagami Taiga** _is furious_.

And **Shiroma Petit Yuki** _is the cause_.


	8. Chapter 7

**Is it a gift or a curse?**

* * *

It's now the day of the practice match. Riko decided to get Yuki in her home since they're leaving early this morning, having gotten permission from the school.

Riko is now waiting for Yuki to come down and have breakfast.

"Yuki, mada (still not ready)?" Riko shouted a bit, impatient.

"Mou chotto (just a bit more)..!" Yuki shouted her answer from her room, trying to get herself dressed.

This morning, Yuki's mother goes with Yuki's father to his coaching training, something about introduction or something.

Yuki was left after they called Riko to come over, which Riko readily _agreed_ to since she had planned on getting Yuki.

Riko glances at her wrist watch, it's now 7.15. They had agreed to meet at the Seirin's gate at 8.00.

"Yukiiiii...!" Riko shouted impatiently, since they couldn't be late.

"I hear you...!" Yuki answered, before she quickly went down the stairs.

Yuki is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a paleblue collar. She is wearing a yellow miniskirt over a gray tight. Her snow-white locks left down.

"Mou..! Riko-nee, we're not late, are we?" Yuki asked as she pouted a bit.

Yuki kind of have _forgotten_ about this whole practice match things because of yesterday's happenings.

Which is probably why Riko had to come over and personally wake her up.

"That's aside.. You're going like that, Yuki..?" Riko asked as she eyed Yuki up and down.

Yuki blinks.

"Is this not appropriate?" Yuki blinked innocently, she doesn't think her clothes look indecent, she covered herself.

"Maa, not the clothes! Your hair! It's getting too long, eh?" Riko asked as she pointed to Yuki's long snow-white locks.

At that, Yuki ran her fingers through her locks, smiling as she felt the soft touch.

"Mm.." Yuki hummed her agreement.

Riko never really likes long hair, she had one before, but she never really likes it. On the other hand, Yuki _loves_ her long hair, and Riko agrees that it makes Yuki looks adorable.

"Get here, Yuki. I'll do your hair." Riko spoke as she motioned for Yuki to sit on the chair with her breakfast in front.

Yuki lights up at that and quickly scurried over to Riko.

"Hmm.. What style should we go with this time around..?" Riko wondered as she ran her fingers through Yuki's snow-white locks.

While Riko may not like her hair long, she loves styling Yuki's long hair. It's been a habit for her, and Yuki had always love it.

Because of this, Riko would have brought a small pouch containing the necessary items to style Yuki's hair whenever she goes, out of habit.

"Riko-nee, have my hair up, please..!" Yuki gushed excitedly as she ate her toasts, already lathered with her favourite blueberry jam and strawberry jam.

"Up, eh? Let's do it in _pigtails_ then..!" Riko exclaimed as she started to comb Yuki's hair and prepped it ready.

Yuki hums as she waits for Riko to finish with her hair and as she ate her breakfast. Then Yuki remembered something.

"Ne, Riko-nee? Who are we going against today?" Yuki asked, not sure if she had heard of it before.

"Ah, that? We're going to **Kaijō High**." Riko answered casually, not knowing the huge implications.

...

...

...

"...Repeat that..?"

Riko raised her brow, not knowing where this is going.

"Kaijō High." Riko spoke again.

"..Repeat that again..?" Yuki asked again.

"..Kaijō High." Riko grew irritated.

"..Re-"

"Argh! Enough! How many times are you going to ask me that?! It's **Kaijō High** , Yuki! **Kaijō Private High School**!" Riko screamed in frustrations.

...

...

...

"..Ne, Riko-nee? Did you actually _listen_ to me when I was talking about Yuki-niisan the other day..?" Yuki asked, her voice straight but cynical.

Riko just raised her brow, not getting the connections.

"..And how are they related?" Riko asked, skeptical.

...

'Okay.. Riko-nee was _not_ listening..' Yuki concluded internally.

Yuki sighs, before speaking through her half-lidded, unamused babyblue orbs.

"..Yuki-niisan is Kasamatsu Yukio, a student of Kaijō High. And the Captain of the Basketball Club." Yuki deadpanned, her voice void of emotions.

...

...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Riko's eyes almost bulged out as she screamed at the top of her.

Remember Riko's _life_ _threatening_ , _ear-piercing_ , _fatal inducing_ screams at the top of her lungs?

Unfortunately for Yuki, she was _not_ ready this time. And Riko practically screamed _next_ to her ears as Riko was tending to her hair.

Thus, the poor Yuki is rendered by _misfortunes_. Courtesy of Riko.

* * *

At the bus to Kaijō from Seirin High, with the Seirin Basketball Club..

The atmosphere is rather tense in the bus. The guys are just acting normal and usual, joking and chattering here and there.

If there's _one_ unusual happening here..

Hyuuga raised his brow as he glanced into Yuki's annoyed expression she had on since this morning.

Even this morning when they met at the Seirin's gate, Yuki was already in a very bad mood.

Yuki just grumbled and she didn't even greet her senior, she just bowed curtly before boarding the bus first.

Hyuuga is curious. This is not the usual happy-go-lucky Yuki..? He frowned.

Looks like there's only one way to find out. Asking Riko who came with Yuki and is sitting the seat in front of him.

"Na, Coach? Why is Shiroma-san looking like that?" Hyuuga whispered as he leaned closer to Riko's seat.

Riko flinched.

Hyuuga and Izuki, who was sitting next to Hyuuga noticed this.

Riko then turns around stiffly, smiling sheepishly.

"A-ah..t-that..! I...may..or may not.. _accidentally_ took Yuki's hearing..for half the day.." Riko confessed, looking guilty.

"...HAA?!"

Hyuuga and Izuki croaked loudly in disbelief, looking incredulous, not believing what they just heard.

At the loud cries, all the Seirins jolt and turn into the croaking two, shock and surprise visible on their expression.

Yes, everyone _except_ Yuki.

Yuki is just sitting, still frowning, facing the window sceneries. The loud cries didn't even alert her a bit.

That's when Hyuuga and Izuki realised Riko was not lying, and the others realised something is _wrong_ with Yuki. Very wrong.

Hyuuga and Izuki, as well as the others, turns to Riko then, searching for answers.

Feeling all the stares on her, Riko just laughed nervously, scratching her cheek.

Hyuuga and Izuki look incredulous. Just. How. Could. This. Happen.

"...What did you do, Coach..?"

They asked, not sure about wanting to know the answer. But someone needed to know.

Riko then shifts uncomfortably.

"...I may..or may not..screamed..at the top of my lungs...with Yuki in close proximity this morning..." Riko answered as she averted her gaze.

...

'Poor Shiroma-san..!'

Hyuuga and Izuki anime-cried, pitying the little girl of their group.

The other guys could also heard Riko's last statement, and the smart ones actually connected the dots of Riko's statement and Yuki's earlier lack of reaction.

Save for a few who was lacking in the brain department, like Kagami, and the three naive freshmen, who was enlightened by Kuroko.

Izuki sighs as he shakes his head.

"..What to do then..?" Izuki questioned, hoping there's could at least something they could do to help.

Knowing the question was directed to her, Riko sighs.

"Nothing. Nothing, but wait until half a day passed." Riko spoke dejectedly, looking gloomy.

"..The incident happened at 7 this morning. Yuki will probably regain part of her hearing around 1 to 2 later. She'll be completely fine after 5." Riko explained as she made sure the two listened to the important details.

Riko's predictions are taken from Riko's Scan ability when she scanned Yuki this morning after the incident.

Riko had to told Yuki via paper writing, as Riko _can't_ bring herself to say it. Even when Yuki could lips-read Riko.

"That's tough. Shiroma-san wouldn't be able to observe the game to the fullest then." Hyuuga grunted, leaning back into his seat.

However, Riko shook her head at that, bewildering Hyuuga and Izuki. Her gazes firm and her voice resolute.

"Even impaired, Yuki _is_ a great asset to the team. That's a fact that could _never_ change." Riko stated as she looked at them straight in the eyes.

Riko's firm resolution and absolute trust in Yuki impressed Hyuuga and Izuki. They were left speechless but glad.

Riko and Yuki have a very close bond. One that's hard to break, treasured and cherished by the two.

Even when Yuki is currently very much annoyed at Riko for being stuck in her current predicament.

But you know what they say, the closer you are, the more often you bicker with each other.

While that impressed Izuki and convinced him that the two girls are indeed inseparable, he's curious as to how Yuki is a great asset at her current condition.

"How..?" Izuki raised his brow, skeptical and Hyuuga nodded in agreement, looking as interested as Izuki as they both leaned closer to Riko.

Riko stares blankly at the two's sudden interest. Then she sighed.

" _Iika (listen)_? Yuki is special. That much you guys can tell, right?" Riko inquired as the two nodded up and down.

"Her senses are much _better_ than average. Which is why my scream is enough to render her deaf half a day..." Riko trailed off, looking guilty as she frowned.

"B-But..! That would also mean Yuki can observe real well! Like reading your lips then determining the words said. Or read the flow of the game and make assumptions based on her observations. Yuki is _special_ like that!" Riko spoke proudly, shining with pride.

Though, Riko left the part where Yuki was _actually_ born with average senses. And that Yuki heightens her senses because of her training-baka father.

Yuki's father subjected to Yuki to his 'Hellish' training regimes since Yuki was 5, whereas Yuki just started playing basketball around 4 years old.

That's where Yuki learns the saying, _"What doesn't kills you, makes you stronger."_ That much is true, and Yuki can attest to that.

Hyuuga and Izuki blinked. They knew Yuki is amazing since she could earn Riko's complete trust. But they never expect Yuki to be _that_ amazing.

The two males turn to stare at Yuki with newfound awe. Though Yuki remains unamused as she stares at the passing sceneries.

The trip to Kaijō is quite long, about 1 and half hour bus trip, and 30 minutes train trip.

Yuki fell asleep on the way. Prompting other to cooes at Yuki's adorable sleeping innocent expression. Some even blushes.

Yuki's head fell to Kuroko's shoulder from the bus's sudden movements. Kuroko kept his blank stares even when his heart is thumping, even when he didn't know why. Kagami who was sitting next to Kuroko, scowled at that, not knowing why.

But then. Yuki giggles in her sleep, and all tension was put to rest, as they cooed and gushed over how adorable Yuki is being.

When they were about to arrive at the Kaijō bus stop, Yuki is still asleep. Which could be either a _gift_ or a _curse_ if treated wrongly.

"..Kuroko-kun, please wake Yuki." Riko hesitantly told Kuroko.

Kuroko nods and about to wake Yuki up when Riko raised her hand.

"Wait..! I want _everyone_ to stay away from Yuki now, except Kuroko-kun." Riko alarmed all the Seirin guys.

"Eh...?"

The Seirin guys look baffled and bewildered. What's more is behind that childhood's innocence of one Shiroma Yuki..?

Sensing everyone's thoughts, Riko turns to the guys who were slowly gathering next to her.

"..Yuki had this tendency to... _weep_..at anyone who wakes her up...anyone she is _not_ particularly fond with.." Riko shook her head as she recalled the last time Yuki cried.

Yuki was asleep in the bus _once_ , and the bus driver kindly woke her up. Though, Yuki ended up crying as soon as her babyblue orbs fluttered opened.

The bus driver was very confused then. Yuki wept like she was lost in a place where no one can found her.

Thankfully, Riko passed by the bus stop and heard Yuki's cry. Riko immediately boarded the bus and found Yuki weeping and a very confused looking bus driver.

Riko realised what was going on and proceeded to soothe the sobbing Yuki, who _only_ quieted down when Riko said that Yuki's mother just baked Yuki's favourite dessert, _lemon meringue pie_.

At the mention of lemon meringue pie, like a 5 year old, Yuki stopped crying almost immediately. Then realising it was Riko, Yuki wiped her tears and apologised to the bus driver.

Yuki's weird tendencies are _never_ easy to deal with. Seems like being a prodigy comes with a certain degree of eccentricity.

Riko herself is one of those people who could wake Yuki up without triggering her cries.

Even so, considering this _morning_ incident, Riko is currently _out_ of the list. Leaving Kuroko as the only possibility.

Heeding Riko's warning, the guys all gathered next to Riko, a few rather reluctantly.

Kuroko then turns his gaze on Yuki's sleeping form, and gently shakes her awake just as the bus was about to stop.

"Yuki-chan." Kuroko called softly.

Yuki stirred slowly, shifting before her eyelids fluttered open, showing her dazed babyblue orbs.

As soon as Yuki met Kuroko's gaze, her orbs turns soft and gentle as she smiles a bit.

Kuroko blinks as he felt his heart stirred. Under that expressionless mask of his, there lies a gentle heart.

Yuki then sat up straight, wiping her sleep off.

Riko heaves a sigh of relief. The worst had came to pass. This time Yuki's weird tendency is a _gift_ , because after a short nap, Yuki will be in a better mood.

"Are we there, Tetsu-niisan?" Yuki turned to Kuroko.

"Yes." Kuroko answered as he nods.

As Yuki is currently unable to hear, Kuroko offered his hand to Yuki. To ask if Yuki needs help getting down.

Understanding the gesture instead of hearing words, Yuki accepted the gestures with a smile, which Kuroko returns with his smiling eyes.

The group then went down, off the bus and into Kaijō High. Excited and ready for the match.

* * *

The group wandered into the Kaijō Private High School, looking real small compared to the tall and huge buildings.

Walking in the front of the line is Riko, Koganei and Hyuuga. At the back of the line is Kuroko, Kagami and Yuki.

"Woah.. So huge.." Hyuuga commented in awe.

"A school devoted to athletics is really different, ne?" Hyuuga muttered, envious.

As they walk, Yuki notices Kagami's bloodshot eyes, now that she finally spare the redhead a look.

Yuki raised her brow, Kagami actually looked lifeless.

"What's with you, Kagami? Did you actually cried last night? Because of me?" Yuki asked, slightly teasing, which of course, Kagami denied strongly.

"I just can't sleep 'cause I was a little too excited!" Kagami while adding some extra gestures to help Yuki understand.

"Are you really older than me?" Yuki asked cynically.

That irked Kagami, but he got just the thing to counter Yuki.

"Said the girl who got overwhelmed by night excitements and ended up lost." Kagami retorted, smirking.

Yuki flinches at that, blushing a bit. She may not be able to hear it, but Kagami smirks and his lips told her exactly what. Her expression saying, 'How did you know that?!'.

Kagami smirks then jerked his thumb to Kuroko, who just blinks owlishly. Yuki then shifted her position from next to Kagami into next to Kuroko.

"Why did Tetsu-niisan betray me?" Yuki pouted adorably.

However, Kuroko just blinks, before answering bluntly.

"It's the truth, Yuki-chan." Kuroko droned.

Yuki looks horrified at that, before frowning.

"Tetsu-niisan likes Kagami better than Yuki..!" Yuki wailed and pointed to Kagami, who was smirking smugly. Yuki then glares at him defiantly, as if daring him to continue.

It continues until Kuroko broke the tension.

"Kagami-kun, it's worse than usual. Your gaze." Kuroko commented bluntly, and Kagami averted his gaze to the side.

"Shut up." Kagami muttered lowly, annoyed.

"My tension just got a little too high." Kagami added, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You mean, just a little _over_ the roof." Yuki commented sarcastically, having read both Kagami's and Kuroko's lips movement.

"Are you a primary going on his first field trip?" Kuroko spoke with a tone so sharp it went straight to Kagami's heart.

"Nah, I think he's just an idiot with _no_ self-control, Tetsu-niisan. Bakagami here." Yuki mocked Kagami with a smirk, guessing Kuroko's some kind of mockery for Kagami and decided to rub the salt into his wound.

"What did you say?!" Kagami yelled, actually keeping his voice in control in consideration of Yuki.

At that, Yuki laughs as she pointed to Kagami, clutching to Kuroko's arms.

"I can actually guess your reaction even without lips-reading! You must really be a _simpleton_ , Kagami!" Yuki giggles as she made another insult to Kagami.

Kagami was about to explode at that. Yuki really is milking the deal for all it worths. He was about to roar when someone voice enters the scene.

"Domo, ssu!" An overly cheery voice and high for a male was heard, Yuki can't hear it, but she notices Kagami's and Kuroko's moving gazes, so she followed.

A man. A blondie to be exact. With a yellow eyes, is running their way. Putting on an overly cheery expression that Yuki had to squint.

'Wasn't the _nine_ suns shot down and left only _one_? Why is there another one _left_ here? Did _**Houyi**_ actually forget to shoot one more? According to the legend, he should have shot _nine_ down..' Yuki thought sarcastically, referring to Kise's too bright, almost blinding disposition and the legend of the ten suns.

"Kise!" Kagami exclaimed in surprise and excitement. Yuki can tell Kagami knows the blondie. Kuroko too. And the blond looks kind of familiar too..

The blond stops in front of Koganei, Riko and Hyuuga.

"It's huge, so I thought I'd come get you all." Kise explained cheerily.

"Domo." Riko smiled as she bowed lightly.

"Kise!" Kagami then approaches Kise, who passed him and approached Kuroko.

'Eh...' Yuki mentally noted the blond's behaviour.

"Oi!" Kagami called.

"Kurokocchi, even though I told you to come join us and you refused just like that, I've been crying into my pillow every night, you know?" Kise spoke in an annoying tone with an overly exaggerated gestures.

Yuki had a closer look at this blondie since she was still holding on to Kuroko's arms. The blond doesn't seem to notice her presence. He's too focused on Kuroko.

Yuki mentally noted that the blond must have a hard time focusing on a wider range, or he is actually partially _blind_. Like how Riko made her partially deaf for half a day.

'Or he's just an _idiot_.' Yuki stared blankly.

The others look annoyed at Kise's behaviours though. And Yuki noted that.

'..If this blondie is part of the team Seirin is going against today, then he's sure he'll win..'

'He didn't even consider losing.'

Yuki narrowed her eyes as she scrutinise this somehow-familiar blond.

'Arrogant. Ignorant. Idiot. Show-off. Annoying. a Disgrace. too Bright.'

Yuki lists what of this blond that she dislikes.

Okay. Yuki knows that there's more than meets the eye.

The experience she had just yesterday with a certain redhead proves that there's more to a person than just his outward personalities.

Sure, Kagami may need to fix and improve his game attitude. But this blond.. Yuki doubts it'd be easy.

In fact, the blond is emitting this aura, one that flaunts his complete confidence in ALWAYS winning.

Losing is a never experience for him.

Yuki's babyblue orbs darken as her fringes covered her view.

...

But, you know what?

There's always two sides to one coin. In this case, losing and winning takes each side of one coin.

To gain one means losing the other one. That's what it means.

But there's more to that.

To put it simply, one can't exist without the other. A simple coin toss would yield a fifty-fifty chance for both sides.

To always win is not possible. To do so means you're abandoning the other.

Which means one never even had a glimpse of the other side.

Then how do you even know what you get is the right one?

How could you be sure that what you're getting is the correct answer?

When one did a coin toss to determines which side takes the victory, is it fixed to those who gets head only? Or tail only?

No. It _changes_.

At times, those who get the head takes the victory. Other times it goes to the tail.

And Yuki knows that.

She wins, she loses. Draws at time, and even withdraws.

My point exactly?

Is winning such a simple thing?

 _What_ exactly, decides a win?

...

"What's with him?" Hyuuga asked cynically.

"Just show us the way..!" Kagami grumbled.

"I've never even been turned down by a girl, you know?" Kise continued, ignoring Kagami's protest, moving his arms around in overly exaggerated gestures.

Yuki lifts her gaze as the blond's motions caught her eyes. However, Yuki can't tell what the blond is saying.

She can tell that he's an _idiot_ , but Yuki didn't know him that well that she can guessed what he said like she did to Kagami.

Besides, Yuki didn't even tried to read his lips. Deciding against it as it must be annoying.

"Ignoring me, huh.." Kagami deadpanned.

Yuki noted that Kagami and her seniors look pissed. Must be the blond. His words and behaviours combined.

Yuki is missing _half_ of it all, so she's not as annoyed. Perhaps Riko's scream and her partially-deaf hearing is a _gift_ this time?

"Could you stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko asked politely with underlying annoyance.

From her position next to Kuroko, Yuki notices Kuroko was responding to the blond's antics and that the blond's expression change.

"...That's why, since Kurokocchi could said something that far, I was quite interested in you." Kise spoke, his playful tone gone, as he turned to Kagami.

"I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles." He spoke as he passed Kagami.

"But I can't ignore such obvious challenge." Kise spoke daringly.

"I'm not mature enough to let it slide." He stopped in his tracks, back facing Kagami, before he gave a side glance to Kagami.

"Sorry, but I'm going to seriously crush you." Kise smiled daringly.

'..Seems like blondie is daring Kagami..to beat him perhaps? How did they know each other anyway..?' Yuki mused confusedly, she missed the good show of Kagami falling on his butt because she was lost at Tōō Gakuen yesterday.

"Sounds interesting." Kagami grins his feral-grin.

'He's happy. Kagami is smiling that predator-eye-smile.' Yuki smiled inwardly, amused at this simpleton.

Since Yuki decided to abandon her certain idiot nickname for the redhead, she might as well make a new one. Like, say, _simpleton_. Or _Bakagami_ sounds about right.

Yuki nods as she concluded her new nickname for the redhead, her movements unconsciously alerted the blond of her presence.

As Kise side glanced to Kagami, he notices Yuki nodding, and meets Yuki's gaze. Then his yellow orbs widen in shock and surprise.

Kise points his finger to Yuki, looking like he just saw a ghost or something. He didn't notice Yuki next to Kuroko..!

"Yuki-chan! Why are you here?! Aren't you in middle school?!" Kise shrieked like a girl would.

* * *

 _Recap here, Yuki didn't actually told Kise that she's skipping class and actually part of the Seirin Basketball Club Team. She just nodded when Kise asked if she's in middle school. (Chapter 4)_

* * *

Yuki blinks, noticing from the blond's expression and his pointed finger that he somehow knew her.

And Yuki got no recollection. She cocked her head to the side.

"Uh.. Who are you again?" Yuki asked, not remembering anything.

"Hidé (or Hidee, meaning awful or cruel), ssu..!" Kise wailed as he anime-cried. Someone actually forgot _his_ face, his adorable, god-like face.

Yuki squints hard as she tried to refocused her memories and compare them to the blond.

'Eh? Blond? Yellow orbs? Third blond? Mall? Insincere? _Teddy bear_?' Yuki started to recollect her memories, at the last word, realisation dawned on her.

What? **Teddy bear** is _cute_. They're her muse.

"Ah..! The blondie at the mall!" Yuki exclaimed as she pointed her finger, gaping lightly.

"Yes,ssu! Yuki-chan.." Kise spoke in desperation. He _was_ sure his face is a memorable one. He _was_. He _doubts_ that now.

"And here I thought you're so cute and adorable too..!" Kise whined dejectedly.

However, Yuki just can't hear nor guess.

Kise speak too fast, his articulation irregular, and his lips movement Yuki is not accustomed to.

Meaning, Yuki knows a little to none.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you all that well at the moment.." Yuki apologised as she frowned, pointing to her ear.

"...Eh?" Kise was bewildered, he didn't expect Yuki to say that out of all possible words of reunion.

Riko flinched visibly. Her back facing Yuki, and that somehow is enough to tell Yuki that Riko is sorry.

Kuroko then turns to Kise, catching his gaze.

"Yuki-chan is currently unable to hear, Kise-kun. She had a _deadly_ encounter earlier in the day. Yuki-chan will be fine by half the day." Kuroko explained, blunt yet sharp.

Riko inwardly fumes at Kuroko's explanation. ' _Deadly_ encounter'? He meant her?!

"Poor Yuki-chan..!" Kise commented sadly.

Kise then approaches Yuki, patting her in the head, smiling.

"Yuki-chan is still adorable though!" Kise cooed, he always had a weakness for a cute, beautiful things. Not that he is affixed to appearances though.

Not understanding a thing, Yuki just offered a courteous smile.

Well, you know what they say. When you didn't understand what was said, Smile is the best answer.

Seeing that kawaii smile of Yuki, Kise looks like he's about to hug the life out of the poor girl, when Kuroko interfered.

"Please lead the way, Kise-kun" Kuroko spoke politely, but not letting Kise near Yuki.

Kuroko _knows_ of a near-death experience from a hug, he's _been_ there. It's an area he never wishes to venture into. He believes Yuki should also stays far away from it.

Being blocked by Kuroko, Kise pouts like a 5 year old despite being 16.

"Hai, hai, ssu.." Kise agreed dejectedly as he walked to the front to lead.

* * *

"Koko, ssu yo."

The group arrived at the obviously gigantic gym, advanced equipments and well-cared interior.

It's _everything_ one could ever asked for.

Except _one_..

The half court arrangement.

The team was pissed. This, Yuki can understands without her hearing. And it pissed her off alright.

Just how _many_ points off her policy did this behaviour do..?

That irked Yuki very much.

'Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh? Seems like the player and the Coach or whatever authority they have here is two peas in a pod.'

Yuki stares blankly, masking her hidden irritations.

...

But...

'Yuki-niisan is here!'

Yuki calms down at the prospect of seeing her Yuki-niisan again.

Just because Yuki's anger is appeased, doesn't mean the other guys did too.

"We're playing in half a court..?" Riko muttered indignantly, eyeing the half court arrangement.

"The other side's for practice..?" Riko whispered as she glanced to the practicing guys.

As Riko was musing this 'arrangement', a round man walks by, noticing Riko and the Seirin.

"Ah, you're here. Yoroshiku." The man spoke with visible lack of interest.

"I'm the Coach, Takeuchi." He introduced himself.

'The Coach of the ignorant, arrogant bunch.' Yuki narrowed her eyes in distaste.

'Protruding belly. Obese. Not enough exercise.' Yuki inwardly noted, frowning.

'He's not that young.. That's _unhealthy_..! And he said he's a Coach.. Oh, good Lord..' Yuki cringed at that, her nose tingling.

"Ng? Speaking of which, which one of you is the Coach?" He questioned the group.

'That's your final call, Kaijō-ojisan..' Yuki inwardly prayed, a furious Riko is not a pleasant sight.

Yuki could tell what he said, based on her guess. It happens _often_. Riko is a girl, a young girl in high school.

Yuki saw the matches the Seirin previously been in the year before. So she knows to a certain degree.

Though then, Yuki was still in school. Thus she was only able to attend _few_ matches. Very few.

"Ah, that's me." Riko perked up at the mention of Coach.

"Haa? You? You're not the manager?" The Kaijō Coach pointed rudely at Riko, looking baffled and disbelieving.

'..And apparently an idiot with a bad eyesight.'

Yuki deadpanned, his expression and his pointed finger is more than enough for Yuki to know the spoken words.

The saying of the older you are, the more experienced you are, doesn't seems to applied here. Yuki mentally noted that.

Riko makes a frowning face before she took steps forward.

"I'm Coach Aida Riko." Riko introduced herself politely with a courteous smile.

Then Riko turns and pulls Yuki who was next to Kuroko.

"And this is Shiroma Yuki, the Manager." Riko held Yuki's hand and pointed her finger to Yuki as she introduced Yuki.

'Ah, Riko-nee must be introducing me..'

"I'm Shiroma Yuki, desu. It's a pleasure meeting you, Kaijō-ojisan." Yuki bowed curtly, showing her manners.

The Kaijō Coach looks taken aback a bit, noting Yuki's uses of 'Kaijō-ojisan'. (Well, Yuki couldn't hear him saying his name before) Moreover, Yuki looks too young.

Realising what the Kaijō Coach will ask, and knowing she can't answer accurately if he did, Yuki decided to take the matters into her hands.

"Ah, and before you ask. I'm indeed younger, 13 years old in fact. But I've got permission and I'm officially registered as the Seirin's manager." Yuki explained politely, flashing a courteous smile.

Before the Kaijō Coach could respond, Riko tugs Yuki's hand, and Yuki nods in understanding.

"Please take care of us today!"

Riko and Yuki bowed together, in sync with each other.

"O-Oh, yeah.." The Kaijō Coach looks taken aback as he lightly palmed the back of his head.

Riko then glances into the other half court, before turning back to Coach Takeuchi.

"So, ano.. This is..?" Riko offered a polite smile despite being annoyed inside.

Unfazed, Takeuchi answered with disinterest.

"Exactly what it looks like, you see." He then turns to leave, but still staying.

"Today's game, we've only made simple arrangements." He spoke without much attention on the scowls apparent on the Seirin guys, except Kuroko, if he was actually noticed.

"Arrangements..?" Riko spoke politely despite her knitted brows, _tightening_ her hold on Yuki's hand.

'Ow..!' Yuki winced inwardly. Thanks to that Kaijō-ojisan, she's stuck in this situation. Yuki pouted a bit.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out." Coach Takeuchi continued, not noticing Riko's tight hold on Yuki.

Riko's expression distorted as her hold on Yuki _tightens_ even _more_ , Yuki winced visibly this time, cursing that bad Kaijō-ojisan.

"Haa.." Riko's voice raised slightly.

Glancing to the practicing members, Coach Takeuchi then continues.

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time." He explained before glancing to the board in his hands.

"Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars." Coach Takeuchi then turns to face Riko.

"I hope you won't let us triple score your team." He spoke his final greetings before turning and walked away.

As he left, the hidden Kaijō starters was revealed, including Yuki's Yuki-niisan. Just before Yuki could notice that, Riko _tightens_ her hold at _maximum_.

'Owiee...! Riko-nee...!' Yuki winced and frowned, looking very hurt.

However, not noticing this, Riko laughs and grows menacing aura around her, veins popping everywhere on her. The team is not that different, they're annoyed and irritated.

Yuki couldn't care less about that now, her first and foremost priority is squirming out of Riko's death grip on her.

As Yuki tried to squirm out of Riko's hold, Yuki notices her Yuki-niisan from the corner of her eyes.

Yuki lights up at that, her pains _forgotten_.

Yuki was _about_ to run out and glomp her Yuki-niisan who hasn't noticed her, when Kagami grab Yuki by her collar.

'A-Ack!' Yuki grunted internally.

Now, besides Riko's death grip, Yuki got Kagami's collar choke. The _pains_.

"They underestimated us." Kagami growled as Kuroko was alerted and glanced at Kagami.

"In other words, they're treating us like opponents only for sideshow to their practice." Kagami scowled and grinned predator-like.

Yuki turns and about to protest when she took in Kagami's scary expression.

'Urk.. Guess I'll have to wait.. Oh the pains..!' Yuki teared up a bit, she's feeling like a **crushed** _teddy_ _bear_ at the hands of a **wrestler**.

Now Yuki had to suffer at _two_ pressure points. She can't even glomp her Yuki-niisan since Kagami had her on hold, Riko included.

Moreover, doing so would bring the team's fighting moral down. Yuki sighs in disappointment, wincing every now and then.

* * *

Author's note :

Yay~ This is the first part of Seirin-Kaijō match..!

I had to split the chapter into two since they ended up over 10.000 words..

This chapter and the next will be without Omake..

Sorry..! But I just don't know what to write in the Omake..

Err, anyway..

Read and Reviews~


	9. Chapter 8

**Prodigy and their eccentricity**

* * *

On the other side of the half-court, Kise is putting on his uniform.

"There we go." Kise tidied up his blue jersey.

As he did, Coach Takeuchi approach him while raising his brow.

"Kise, why are you wearing your uniform?" He inquired, before quickly delivering his _verdict_.

"You're _not_ going out." He stated firmly.

"Eh?"

Coach Takeuchi then continued his boasting. "I know we've got aces from all middle schools, but you're on a whole different level."

Hearing that, Kise whirled around cautiously, before approaching his Coach.

"Geh! Coach, stop it. That way of speaking, seriously, stop it." Kise spoke pleadingly, uncomfortable with the Coach's way of speaking.

However, Coach Takeuchi averted his gaze.

"If I let you out, it won't even be a game anymore." He said before leaving.

Kise looks worried as he whirled to Seirin.

"Just listen to him." Hyuuga lifted his chin, looking very pissed.

Izuki also voiced his agreement. "I haven't been this pissed in a while."

Just then, Kise came running to the Seirin.

"Sumimasen! Seriously, sumimasen!" Kise apologised frantically.

Yuki just blinks. Not being able to hear is _hard_ , eh? And this is only _temporary_..

"A-and I'll be entering the bench." Kise tried to appease the obviously pissed Seirin, before covering his face a bit as he pointed to the Kaijō Coach.

"If you make that person speechless, he'll probably put me in.." Kise whispered quietly, not wanting to be heard by other than Seirin.

"Besides.."

Kise trailed off as Riko, Izuki and Hyuuga blinks at the sudden change of tone.

"In the first place, if you can't even force him to put me in. You shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." Kise smiled daringly, underestimating the Seirin team, except Kuroko.

While Yuki can't really hear what's this all about, she knows, the Seirin is pissed. Well she _was_ too. Until she saw Yuki-niisan. Not to mention, Riko and Kagami is still holding her. Not as tight, but still.

Just then, Coach Takeuchi turns to announce something.

"Oi, show the Seirin guys to the locker room." He ordered one of the Kaijō guys.

Only for something else to happen.

"It's fine." Kuroko cut the conversation short.

Along with Kuroko's statement, Kagami _let_ _go_ of Yuki's collar, and she dropped to the ground, thankfully on her feet. She was slightly on tip-toes before. Riko also let go of Yuki's hand to her relief.

Yuki is now free and _painless_.

"Please warm up." Kuroko spoke, distracting Yuki from her painless bliss.

"You won't have to wait for your turn." Kuroko actually provoked Kise. Showing his annoyance.

'That's new..' Yuki mused. Though.. Kuroko is not _emotionless_ , he's just _expressionless_. So it's to be expected.

'Rather.. That Kagami.. He _choked_ her, _lifted_ her off, then just _dropped_ her..?!' Yuki fumed, thinking about it was enough to riled her up.

"Eh?"

Kise muttered in disbelief, looking silly. Then he smirks.

"What's that Kagami?!" Yuki yelled angrily, finally exploding.

That broke Kise from his thoughts. He blinks before Kise smiling nervously. He then tapped Yuki's shoulder.

After earning Yuki's attention, he then pointed to Seirin's side of bench.

"Yuki-chan can wait there, ssu!" Kise spoke excitedly.

Understanding the gestures, Yuki nodded. Kise walks Yuki there.

"There..!" Kise patted Yuki's head, smiling a bit before leaving.

As Kise left, Yuki's tiny figure came in full view. That's when Kasamatsu _finally_ notices Yuki.

"Yuki-chan..?" Kasamatsu was bewildered, and more were his teammates.

At that voice, Yuki can _no_ longer contained herself and sprung up. Running before jumping into her Yuki-niisan. Glomping the bewildered Kasamatsu.

Yuki is smiling adorably, _shining_ with happiness. On the other hand, Kasamatsu is _blushing_.

"W-Wh-Why a-are you h-here..?" Kasamatsu stuttered, blushing so red like a tomato as he circled his shaking arms awkwardly around Yuki, not actually touching Yuki, just caging her form.

Instead of answering the question, Yuki just smiles and grins in joy and excitements.

Kasamatsu smiles a bit as he then pats her head like Kise did. Yuki smiles sweetly as she enjoys the gesture.

Seeing that display of affections, Kise actually felt rather jealous that Yuki didn't react that way when he did it.

"Are you the manager of Seirin, Yuki-chan..?" Kasamatsu asked softly, having calmed down from his earlier bewilderment.

However, as Yuki _can't_ hear a thing, she just smiles sheepishly.

Kise then took that as his cue to explain the situation. He then approach the two.

"Ano, Kasamatsu-senpai. You see, about Yuki-chan.." Kise then explained what Kuroko told him, about Yuki encountering this _deadly_ encounter, and ends up like this somehow. But she'll be fine by half a day passed.

Kasamatsu looked surprised and worried at listening how Yuki lost her hearing, _temporary_ , but still.

Kasamatsu then pats Yuki before levelling his gaze with Yuki. Kasamatsu conveys his worries to Yuki through his steel-gray orbs.

Yuki is delighted with the attention, she smiles and nods.

"I'll be okay, Yuki-niisan. It'll only be until half a day." Yuki reassured Kasamatsu as she smiled softly.

"..But.. I missed you, Yuki-niisan..!" Yuki exclaimed, pouting a bit as Kasamatsu jerked a bit, shy.

"I _actually_ wanted to talk with Yuki-niisan! But..the current situation is not favourable.." Yuki trailed off sadly.

With Yuki's partially-deaf hearing, and the Seirin-Kaijō tension, there's just no way they can hold a conversation. Kasamatsu looks a bit sad at that.

Springing up from her sadness, Yuki then whips out her iPhone, shoving it to Kasamatsu.

"Ah! Let me have your numbers, Yuki-niisan!" Yuki smiled excitedly, looking very cute and adorable.

Of course, being the _shy_ and _awkward_ (to girls only) boy he was, Kasamatsu _blushes_.

Even so, this is Yuki. So Kasamatsu relented. He didn't even know how this awkward-relationship started.

His teammates were actually about to shriek at Kasamatsu OOCness.

Yuki is watching her Yuki-niisan put his numbers into her phone. Then Kasamatsu awkwardly handed the phone back to Yuki.

Getting what she wants Yuki smiles like a kid getting her christmas present and inclines her head gratefully.

Yuki then waves a goodbye as she head back to the bench, skipping happily and humming a joyful tone.

Back to the Kaijō guys, Kise looks _shock-stricken_. Moriyama, the flirt looks beyond _horrified_. And they all swarmed Kasamatsu with questions until he _snaps_ and they back down on their own.

The Seirin returns _bewildered_. Yuki was smiling and humming, looking blissful.

Riko then face palmed as she remembered Yuki's morning confession.

'Must be that Kasamatsu Yukio..' Riko shook her head in disdain.

* * *

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijō High begins."

The referee announced as he stood on the half-court.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Hyuuga then cried his battle cry, followed by his teammates.

The starters from both teams then lined up, facing one another in the order of the position they play.

But then.

The referee looks troubled.

"Uh, ano. We're about to start, so Seirin, please have your five lined up!" He exclaimed, frowning slightly at the _disorderly_ Seirin members.

Though rather than _disorderly_ , perhaps _invisibility_ is the problem here.

"Ano. There's five of us." Kuroko spoke, knowing he makes the missing count.

"Uwaghhh!"

The Kaijō and even the referee all yelped in shocks.

Even the practicing Kaijō members were surprised at Kuroko's entrance.

"Woah.. The hell?"

"His presence is so low..!"

"He's one of their starters?"

They all wondered, bewildered. Not excluding the Kaijō starters.

"He was right in front of me, and I didn't even notice him." Kobori looks incredulous at this before turning to Kasamatsu.

"What about you, Kasamatsu?" He asked, skeptical.

"Ah. Me too.." Kasamatsu voiced his agreement.

"This is ridiculous." Coach Takeuchi looked displeased.

"After all their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players." He droned on.

"Well, I wonder." Kise's voice entered the scene, surprising his Coach.

"Ah?" Coach Takeuchi turned to Kise, not understanding what he just said.

"Maa, as you said. They're probably _not_ just decent." Kise smiled knowingly as he looks into the half-court.

Meanwhile, Riko is foreseeing troubles on the half-court.

"Acha.." Riko winced, looking worried, earning Koganei's attention.

"What's wrong, Coach?" Koganei asked, curious. But Riko is too preoccupied with her observations.

Riko narrowed her eyes as she scrutinise the Kaijō starters on the half-court.

'This doesn't look good..'

'I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than average.'

'Our physical numbers are way behind."

'Honestly, it's not surprising for a nationally strong team.'

Riko concluded, expecting this.

'Here we've got Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun. But how far can their strength carry us?'

Riko narrowed her eyes even more, sweating a bit. Riko was only alerted by the whistle sound.

 **Tip off.**

Yuki looks to the side, to Riko. She notices Riko is nervous. Not that she can blame her. It's _obvious_ in one glance that Kaijō overpowered Seirin. Yuki then places her hand over Riko's.

"Calm down, Riko-nee. It'll be fine~ Besides, what good will it be if even the control tower gets nervous?" Yuki smiled encouragingly to Riko.

Riko blinks before smiling gently. Yuki really has a way with words, eh? Just having Yuki here, and Riko can feel her nerves calming down.

"Mm." Riko nodded as she turns her attention back to the game.

Yuki's Reading doesn't sees numbers. That's why, clothes or no clothes make no different to her.

'If there's _one_ thing bothering me..' Yuki trailed off as she squinted.

'That Kise Ryōta.. I could tell he's a fast learner on our first meeting.. But to see him play will be the first for me..' Yuki mused thoughtfully.

The ball went to Kasamatsu.

"Yuki-niisan~" Yuki cooed, _forgetting_ her earlier thoughts.

Thankfully, Yuki's voice is not loud. It didn't even went on court. Though Riko did hear it. And she face palmed at that.

Yuki _knows_ the court manners. To shout or to distract players on court is a _**big**_ _**no**_.

Well, the game is in a full throttle though.

And Kuroko tapped the ball off Kasamatsu.

"Wah~ Tetsu-niisan~!" Yuki cooed even more, looking very happy.

Riko could only sweat-drop. As do the other guys.

'Someone _actually_ said Yuki has this **onii-chan fetish**.. I sure hope not..' Riko mused dejectedly, shaking off the thoughts.

Back to the game, Kagami now had the ball. Then he dunked it in.

Dropping down with a _hoop_ in his hand.

"..Uh-oh.." Yuki shook her head.

On the other hand, Kasamatsu inwardly noted that this is because that stupid Kise.

* * *

 _Recap here, Kise lost the replacement hoop, and the shop ran out of the hoop they normally use. Kaijō can't change their hoop because of that. (Chapter 3)_

* * *

After that, the enraged Coach Takeuchi had no choice but to make the game full court.

Also, putting in Kise Ryōta.

* * *

 _Since the game is pretty much the same here, and Yuki is quite inactive, I won't be describing the game._

* * *

Yuki found herself _liking_ her Yuki-niisan even more.

Kasamatsu's flying kick to Kise somehow make Yuki's overwhelmed with joy. Yuki did find the blond annoyingly bright. Not to mention his qualities Yuki despises.

But then..

* * *

 _"Yuki, your play is_ _ **perfect**_ _."_

 _"But that's not enough."_

 _"Eh..?"_

 _"Your shot, dribbles, fakes and all. I can tell it's at professional level."_

 _"..."_

 _"But, Yuki. You're too_ _ **predictable**_ _."_

 _"..predictable..?"_

 _"Yes. You may be able to outmanoeuvre other players easily. But not us, Yuki."_

 _"..."_

 _"For one reason, we have played with you since you first started. We_ _ **know**_ _you inside out."_

 _"Second, we are former pro, Yuki. We had lots and lots of_ _ **experiences**_ _. For players like us, we can tell what you're going to do next."_

 _"..."_

 _"You need_ _ **something**_ _else, Yuki."_

 _"...?"_

 _"Something, that can always overturns the situation into your favour."_

 _"A_ _ **wild**_ _ **card**_ _. A_ _ **special**_ _ **move**_ _. Belonging only to you."_

 _"..wild card?"_

 _"Yes. One that fits you perfectly and nobody else."_

 _"..."_

 _"I know it's not going to be easy, Yuki. But you can see. Even in the world of pros, there are many who have something special to their own."_

 _"..."_

 _"Take_ _ **Michael**_ _ **Jordan's**_ _ **airwalk**_ _for example. That's his special move, Yuki."_

 _"There's also many players with their own specialties."_

 _"Mm.."_

 _"Say, even those Generation of Miracles brats have their own specialties."_

 _"Urk..!"_

 _"One could even shoot from the middle of the court! He'll surely passed it and reaches the end line!"_

 _"I could do that too..!"_

 _"Well, I know that. You passed_ _ **my**_ _training regimes after all!"_

 _'_ _ **Hellish**_ _training regimes.._ _ **Arduous**_ _trainings.. Yeah, right..'_

 _"But what special is his_ _ **high**_ _arch. His high trajectory."_

 _"..."_

 _"Not only it's hard to block, there's also the psychological pressure on his opponents."_

 _"That high arch will be hard for you, Yuki. You know that."_

 _"..I know.."_

 _"Don't be so sad, you can do it too..! After some_ _ **more**_ _trainings of_ _ **mine**_ _and you're ready to go!"_

 _"_ _ **...?!**_ _"_

 _"Hhaha, anyway~ That's the kind of thing I want you to have."_

 _"..."_

 _"As a girl, and as Yuki, there's something you have to your_ _ **advantages**_ _."_

 _"_ _ **..!**_ _"_

 _"Say, Yuki. You're pretty_ _ **small**_ _and that's makes you_ _ **light**_ _. You also have that inherent_ _ **speed**_ _. Your_ _ **flexibility**_ _is even better than most girls your age. I even helped you_ _ **heighten**_ _your_ _ **senses**_ _!"_

 _"..."_

 _"That's your starting point, Yuki. Turn those advantages into_ _ **deadly**_ _weapons."_

 _"Not like it's going to be easy, Dad."_

 _"I know~ That's why I'll ask Riko to get you into her team! High school team~"_

 _"Haa?! You didn't even ask me!"_

 _"Hhahaha, it's fine, isn't it, Yuki-chan~?"_

 _"Haa..."_

 _"But."_

 _"..?"_

 _"_ _ **I won't tolerate any boy-girl relationship! No way!**_ _"_

 _"..Baka Dad.."_

 _"_ _ **Hmph..!**_ _"_

 _"Hhihi.."_

 _"...Anyway.."_

 _"Your basketball style is_ _ **perfect**_ _, Yuki. It's your_ _ **strength**_ _, but also your_ _ **weakness**_ _."_

 _"..."_

 _"Find it, Yuki. That's your only way to win over me."_

 _"Find it."_

 _"I'll be waiting for you, Yuki."_

* * *

'Dad.. Is copying someone's move a _wild card_? A _special move_?'

Yuki mused as she stared at the smirking Kise who just dunked Kagami-style.

Yuki closes her eyes.

'Is this, what you want me to do..? To create a style, only I can do?'

"Kise Ryōta.." Yuki whispered only for her to hear.

'I don't like him.. But.. At least he taught me something..'

Yuki smiles sweetly.

'That asides.. What kind of move should I make..?'

'Looking at the basics, _steps_ is the foundation, right?'

'So, I need to create some kind of _special_ _steps_..?'

'That'd be the hardest..'

"Pritt! Seirin, time out."

Yuki perked up. She _heard_ that whistle. _Faint_ , but she heard it. Seems like she's on her way to recovery.

Yuki noticed that the guys look exhausted. Even though it's only 5 minutes.

The silence is actually suffocating, even though Yuki can't really hear.

Until that Kaijō Coach yelled at his players. Yuki can catch that _faintly_.

"Woah.. He's yelling at them..? Poor Yuki-niisan..! Kaijō-ojisan is a meanie..!" Yuki pouted, not liking the fact of the Kaijō Coach irrational behaviours. Even her Yuki-niisan got yelled at..!

Riko whirled to Yuki, surprised.

"Yuki, you heard that?!" Riko was bewildered, but still keeping her volume in an acceptable level since she wouldn't want to repeat this morning incident.

"U-Uh, Riko-nee? You said something? I can hear faintly, but I can't make sense of what you're saying." Yuki explained sheepishly.

Riko then grimaced at that. Of course it won't be that easy.

Yuki then smiles sweetly.

"Riko-nee? Can I lean at the wall there? I'll observe the game still, but I think this situation calls for you, Riko-nee. Though, if you need me, I'll be there." Yuki excused herself, she needed some time to think about this 'special steps' of her.

Besides, Seirin will be fine. Yuki knows it. This is Riko's team. And the Seirin guys are not weak.

"Okay." Riko nodded as she saw Yuki left and towards the wall, leaning her tiny figure as she closed her eyes.

'Yuki..' Riko thought a bit worried, but shook it off.

Yuki is _not_ an idiot. Like how Riko trusts Yuki, Yuki also trusts Riko's abilities. And she _can't_ disappoint.

"Let's start planning." Riko said firmly.

* * *

Yuki sweat dropped as she saw her Tetsu-niisan being held on a choke-hold by no one other then her Riko-nee.

'Riko-nee looks _furious_.. Is this because of Tetsu-niisan not telling Riko-nee something..? Hmm...' Yuki let herself immersed in thoughts.

'Ah! Tetsu-niisan's misdirection..? I did notice Tetsu-nii's presence will slowly be visible after every passes he makes.. I noticed since that mini-game.. But looks like Riko-nee didn't.. Scan's _weakness_ , eh?' Yuki mentally noted.

Yuki then turns her mind back to her ' _special steps_ '.

'My _light body-weight_.. _inherent speed_.. _flexibility_..and _heightened senses_..?'

'What kind of _steps_ could actually come out of those combinations..?'

'Urk.. You set the walls too high, Dad..!'

Jerking Yuki from her thoughts this time is Kagami's boisterous laughters.

Yuki perked up and narrowed her eyes to read Kagami's lips.

'Eh..? He was in America..? Challenge? Strong opponent? It's better if he can't win..? What's with that declaration.. Haa... He really needs to do some reflections, that Bakagami..'

Yuki shakes her head at Kagami's idiocy and ignorance.

Then Yuki _witnesses_ something that makes her **horrified** and screams in **utter** **terror**.

"I-I...IYAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuki screams in **horror** , no way.. Just no way Kagami could do that..

Yuki's scream of terror alarmed everyone in the gym, some look at her _worriedly_ , some _incredulously_ , some with _surprise_ and _bewilderment_.

Yuki then turns to Riko, looking frightened.

"R-Riko-nee! Pinch me! Shake me awake! Or even do that **choke-hold** you did on Tetsu-niisan on me! I need to wake up from this **NIGHTMARE**!"

Riko looks baffled, bewildered at what to do. Thankfully, she needn't need to ask because Yuki spilled it all out.

"That Kagami, that Kagami! He was actually using his **BRAIN**! Riko-nee! I'm having illusions standing up! In day time! My brain is **BREAKING**! **No**!"

Yuki wailed as she starts to cry.

While Riko deadpanned at this, along with the other gym occupants, Yuki is being **100%** _serious_.

Yuki _honestly_ believes she _hallucinated_ while standing in the day time. A very bad omen.

That irks Kagami. He's not that much of an idiot. Why would Yuki get that hysterics?!

'...Prodigy and their eccentricity..'

Riko deadpanned, even growing up with Yuki is not enough to make her used to Yuki's antics and weird tendencies.

Yuki's hōkō onchi, her crying after being waken up, her naivety and gullibility.

Yuki can't even hear Riko this time. There's only one thing to do.

Riko sighs as she cupped Yuki's cheeks. Yuki immediately quieted down. Then Riko chopped Yuki's head.

A gesture she _always_ does to silence a hysterical Yuki.

And it _succeed_.

Yuki quieted down, blinking. Riko stares blankly at Yuki. The two stares off in silence, communicating through their eyes.

Then Yuki turns scarlet. Riko lets go of Yuki's cheeks. Yuki turns around and bowed deeply.

"I'm really sorry...!"

Yuki apologised, looking very red and embarrassed.

The gym occupants blink as they took in Yuki's scream then Yuki's apology.

Yuki was still bowing deeply.

...

...

...

"Pfft-!"

"Buh-"

"Pu-"

"Bwahahahahaahahaha!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hahaha! What's with that..?!"

"Hey, that's rude..!"

"You're laughing too!"

"Urk..!"

...

Yuki is very red by now. She just broke the rules of not distracting players on court. And she's now laughed at.

Well, to her defense, it's just a few seconds before the first quarter ends.

'Uu...' Yuki moaned inwardly.

Thankfully, the game continues after the Coach Takeuchi took pity on Yuki. He shouted for the boys to quiet down. Riko also did the same. Coach Takeuchi even ordered the laughing spectators to leave.

Yuki is very thankful for that. Perhaps she'll ask her mother to teach her make a healthy meal to give to that Kaijō-ojisan.

Then the game went back in motion. With Yuki hiding herself behind her teammates, silently wishing to be whisked away.

* * *

Yuki's brain _was_ deactivated since her earlier embarrassing moment.

Until now.

"Tetsu-niisan!" Yuki screamed in terror.

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Pritt! Referee time out!"

Kuroko stood up with blood dripping from above his eyes. That's enough to send Yuki on edge.

"Tetsu-niisan!" Yuki shouted as she ran into the court and straight into Kuroko.

Yuki fished out her handkerchief as she wipes Kuroko's bloodied face.

Yuki is tearing up.

"Tetsu-niisan...? Are you feeling okay..?" Yuki asked gently, looking like she was the one hurt from her painful tone.

Just as Kuroko smiles and about to replies, the referee voiced his argument.

"A-ah! You, You can't just enter the court like that! I know your player is hurt, bu-"

" **But what?** " Yuki cut the referee with her icy cold tone, jerking most of the people around her in shocks.

'Yuki/Yuki-chan/Shiroma-san...?'

" **You're a referee, aren't you? Surely you have read the Referee Guidebook and Basketball Rules Guidebook. And you dare tell me that this is not allowed..?** "

Yuki spoke coldly, her back to the referee, but he can felt those cold icy tone that seems to freeze the gym.

True to her name, Yuki (雪), she can be real elegant, beautiful, pure and clean. But she is also cold, freezing the land and covered them in domination without discrimination.

" **Retrace your studies. Or you dare to question my knowledge?** " Yuki dared the referee, without an ounce of warmness in her voice.

'Yuki...' Riko looked sad and worried at Yuki's cold back.

This _is_ Yuki. She can attest to that. But this Yuki.. This Yuki is another side to her warm, bubbly disposition.

Riko _never_ wishes to see this side of Yuki again. Because this Yuki, _only_ comes out when something _happens_ to someone Yuki cherishes.

Last time she did, it was when _that_ _person_ was **hurt**. When _that_ _person_ **lost** all hopes. When _that_ _person_... **gave** **up** on basketball.

"Yuki-chan."

Kuroko's soft and gentle call shook Yuki awake from her trance. Her babyblue orbs returns soft and warm.

"Tetsu-niisan..." Yuki mumbled with shocks evident in her tone.

Kuroko just smiled, taking Yuki's tiny shaking hands into his.

"I'm fine, Yuki-chan. See?" Kuroko spoke reassuringly, though his next action _doesn't_ mirrored his words.

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsu-niisan!"

Yuki and Kagami caught the falling Kuroko in the nick of time. Yuki looks worried as she looks into Kuroko's bleeding forehead.

"I'll carry Kuroko to the bench." Kagami spoke reassuringly.

Yuki nods and let Kagami takes charge. She then turns to Riko, who looks worried with more than just one reason.

"I'll do the first aid, Riko-nee. You can focus on the team." Yuki whispered before turning to jogs back to the bench.

Riko watches as Yuki left. Yuki's back is no longer cold. She is the normal Yuki.

Kagami then turns to Yuki.

"I'll leave Kuroko to you, Yuki." Kagami patted Yuki as he left.

Yuki nodded, getting the gestures. Though, now that she thinks about it.. Yuki could somehow heard those words that referee said.. Why..?

It was clear like it usually is. Like nothing's wrong with her hearing. Was it because..she shuts all her senses then..?

Yuki then shook her head, going back to tending Kuroko's injuries. She cleaned his wound, applied antiseptic and wrapped it tight and neat.

In actuality, Yuki expected this. Because being unnoticed means being prone to accidental harm from your surroundings.

Yuki then took Kuroko's motionless hand, holding it as if to transmit her strength.

"Wake up soon... Tetsu-niisan.."

Yuki looks on into Kuroko, not caring about the game going on behind her.

* * *

In the busy street where cars and motored-vehicles passed, there's _one_ oddity standing out.

A rear car.

With a young man wearing a gakuran (male type of uniform) pedalling the vehicle.

"Damn it..! We even did janken (rock-paper-scissor) in every traffic lights..! The black haired boy grumbled, his fringes swaying as he pedalled.

"You haven't pedalled even once!" He grunted to the boy sitting in the open-carriage behind him.

"Of course not." A greenhead male replied as he lifted his can of drink, smiling.

"The reason why, today's Oha-Asa horoscope ranks Cancers like me number one." He explained as he then took a sip of his drink.

"Did that even have a relation with this?!" The pedalling boy retorted, sweating as he pedalled through the scorching sun plus an additional luggage to carry.

"Anyway, since we're coming all the way out here just to see a practice match, your middle school teammates better be good!" He complained, half-threatening in his tiredness.

"It's the copycat and the low-presence boy." The greenette droned.

"And is that good?!" The boy groaned, quite annoyed at the unfitting descriptions.

"Anyway, just hurry it up. The game will have been over." The greenette ordered.

"It's 'cause you're watching those horoscopes, isn't it?!" The boy retorted angrily as he pedalled the rear car.

* * *

Kaijō High Gym..

Yuki is still holding into Kuroko's hand, hoping to provide comfort.

"Tetsu-niisan..."

Riko, who was just in front of Yuki and Kuroko, narrowed her eyes as she observed the game flow.

"If only we had Kuroko-kun.." Riko muttered dejectedly, not knowing that Kuroko stirred then.

"Tetsu-niisan..?" Yuki noticed his hand moving on her hold.

Kuroko fluttered his babyblue orbs open, as he then gazes into Yuki's worried glance.

Kuroko sends Yuki a tiny smile of appreciation and reassurance, which Yuki returns with a relieved smile.

"Very well." Kuroko answered Riko's earlier statement.

"Heh?" Riko was surprised at that and turned behind, seeing Yuki helping Kuroko get up.

Riko, Tsuchida and the three freshmen look incredulous at Kuroko's answer and attempt to get up.

Yuki just helps Kuroko up with a sweet smile. Yuki knows that Kuroko is a man of his words. She can tell. That's why..

"Let him play, Riko-nee." Yuki requested Riko as she held on Kuroko's arms.

"E-Eh? Chotto (wait)!" Riko looks horrified at Yuki's suggestion.

"It's fine, Riko-nee. Good luck, Tetsu-niisan." Yuki smiled to Riko as she lets go of Kuroko.

Riko wasn't easy to convince though. And Kuroko had to join in to prove he could be on court. Thus, Riko relented.

As Kuroko was about to be subbed in, Yuki remembered something.

"Ah! Tetsu-niisan?" Yuki called after Kuroko, who was about to switch with Koganei.

Kuroko turns and sees Yuki.

"Yes, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko asked, blinking.

Yuki smiles as she motioned for Kuroko to leans down. Kuroko blinks, not understanding, but did so anyway.

When Kuroko is within her reach, Yuki smiles as she leans closer to Kuroko, cupping his cheeks with her pale hands.

...

...

...

 _And so, what did Yuki do..?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yuki _lightly_ bumps her forehead into Kuroko's as she smiles sweetly.

"When I was nervous, my Dad would do that to me, and it would always calm me down. Have fun, Tetsu-niisan."

Yuki gazed into Kuroko's babyblue orbs, which showed his surprise on Yuki's sudden gesture.

Even so, Kuroko overcomes his surprise as he then smiles at Yuki, thanking her and nodding.

Koganei comes and high-fives with Kuroko as they switches.

Yuki then holds her hands to her chest, clasps them together and prays.

'May luck be on your side.' Yuki closed her eyes as she whispered her prayer.

As Kuroko went back into the game, Seirin picks up their pace.

And Yuki witnessed Kise's change of aura. His sudden _burst_ of **speed** , **strength** and **reflex**.

Yuki noted that this man, known as Kise Ryōta is _not_ _fully_ evolved yet. There's _more_ to learn and more to _improve_ on.

Including all the other players, be it Seirin or Kaijō. Of course, Yuki _is_ as well.

 _'To stop and be satisfied with one's existing ability is utmost disgrace, eh?'_

Yuki smiled inwardly at her thoughts. Well. After this, it'll be back to practice.

Yuki's ' _special steps_ ' is on the way~

Kagami and Kuroko alley-oop gets the buzzer beater, bringing Seirin the victory over Kaijō High.

That was when, Yuki had a glimpse of Kagami's potential. She had learnt of it on their first meeting.

Yuki had also witnessed it beforehand. But having it done side-by-side next to Kise is probably the key of importance.

'Kagami.. Guess I'll have to tell him a _few_ things too.. Consider it my thanks..'

…

Then again..

How will that blond, who never even thinks of losing, takes this situation..?

His _first_ lost?

* * *

Author's note :

Okay..! That's two chapters in a day..

Meaning Seirin-Kaijō match is now done, Yay!

Oh, there'll still be the after match session..!

That'll be interesting~

Since a certain greenette would make a reappearance~

And I'm deprived of imaginations, haha..

So, uh.. I'll hope to see you soon..?

If any of you had any ideas please just PM me about it..!

It'll help a lot, honestly..!

I'm running thin as thin it could be with only my imaginations..

Ah, and hope you like these two chapters..!

Anyway, Read and Reviews~


	10. Chapter 9

**Five words is all it takes**

 **Seirin [100] - Kaijō [98]**

The sound of ball _thud_ and rolling off the ground could be heard clearly in the silence.

"Yosha!" Kagami roared in excitements.

Kagami swings his arms up in the air, grinning with his bushy-brows raised so high. He _did_ it. He just beat Kise, one of the Generation of Miracles. There's still four to go, and Kagami never turns away in the face of challenges. He'll beat them. Then he'll be number one.

All Seirin rejoice at their win against one of the Generation of Miracles and the nationally strong team.

Riko smiles proudly as she jerks her thumb to her players on court. The reserved players are all smiles and grins, despite some not even entering the game.

Yuki is leaning against the walls, smiling at Seirin's festive atmosphere.

'They win.. They really did..' Yuki looked happy, sharing the festive mood.

You might find what you're looking for in the most unexpected places. That saying, is always true to a certain degree.

The best and obvious may not always be the right one for inspiration. For a fresh, new innovation is born from the unrelated or far-related.

This is _her_ sky. Yuki's paradise, her sanctuary of learning.

Seirin.

Yuki smiles fondly at her thoughts. Her father may be tad an airhead at times, but he knows what he's doing.

Feeling another atmosphere clashing with Seirin's festive one, Yuki turns her attention to the Kaijō players.

Yuki purses her lips as she spots her Yuki-niisan sighing dejectedly. Kasamatsu is feeling down and upset at his lost, but other than that, he looks just fine.

This isn't Kasamatsu's first lost. In fact, his _biggest_ blunder had came to pass.

Moreover, he knows, that this game that he and the team lost, only serves as a reminder.

It just means they have more to learn, room for improvements. To shake them awake from silly delusion of never losing.

Yuki can tell that her Yuki-niisan knows defeat and what lies behind them. He probably went through some kind of incident.

Her Yuki-niisan is the Captain. And a Captain does not falters easy and grovels before mere defeat.

Yuki directed a sweet smile to her Yuki-niisan, who notices her gaze on him.

Kasamatsu happens to notice Yuki's gaze from the corner of his eyes. As he met those babyblue-doe orbs, he blushes, surprised. He quickly averts his gaze to anywhere but Yuki.

'Y-Yuki-chan i-is smiling at me..!' Kasamatsu's mind went frenzy as he's not used to interacting with a girl, something he knows he should fix. And Yuki might just be _his_ chance, his first step.

Kasamatsu shyly side glances to Yuki, who is still smiling sweetly. He was taken aback at the sincerity Yuki is showing, that pure and naive smile.

Deciding to be a gentleman and put asides his awkward social skills (girls-only), Kasamatsu returns the smile even amidst his pink, blushing face.

Kasamatsu's smile is so sincere, soft and gentle, that Yuki felt so happy receiving it. Smile, and others will smile at you too..!

 _So, Have you smile at someone today?_

Yuki shines when she notices Kasamatsu's smiles at her. The two fell trapped, entranced with each other gazes. Seemingly lost in time, just admiring one another. Until noises broke them from their reveries.

"..Kise...is _crying_..?"

"I know he must be frustrated, but it's just a practice game..!"

The Kaijō members who were watching from above the railings, commented with disbelief.

At those remarks, Yuki and Kasamatsu turn into the crying blond, his back slumped and trembling slightly.

Kasamatsu sighs before turning to Kise and delivers a good kick to his back, making the blond yelps in surprise as he tumbled.

Yuki had to stifle her giggles. Kise got it hard, but Kasamatsu means well. Kise is probably the _only_ one with the privilege of receiving those beatings.

"You idiot!" Kasamatsu chided as he kicked Kise on his back-waist.

Kise fumbled but thankfully caught himself in time, then turns with a bewildered expression.

Kasamatsu grins encouragingly despite also feeling upset at their lost.

"Don't just sob and cry!" He scolded.

"Rather, if you're saying you've never lost until now.."

"I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu scowled, looking very annoyed.

"You'd better add the word 'revenge' to that _empty_ dictionary of yours!" He added, stressing the word 'empty'.

If there's _one_ area where the blond isn't as _bright_ , it's his _academics_.

Kise was still tearing up, looking slightly confused. But then he nods, smiling a bit.

"Pritt! Line up!"

"With a score of 100 to 98, Seirin High wins."

"Thank you very much!"

After the customary after-game bows, the players split off, back to their own bench.

Amidst all the Kaijō players, Yuki could still see Kise tearing up.

Yuki sighed. '..This call for some _actions_ , eh?'

Yuki wouldn't normally do this for people she's not close with, but she _might_ just make an exception this time..

The blond did somehow gave Yuki some clues to help her improve her play.

Yuki then walks to Kise, tapping his shoulder as his back face her. Kise turns around and looks surprised seeing Yuki. Yuki just smiles. Then Yuki surprises him.

"..You can cry. It's fine. But I'm sorry, I can't hide you as I'm way too small for that."

Yuki offered a gentle smile and comforting words to the surprised blond.

Yuki knows how it feels when you lose, but unlike the blond, the pains is not the only thing Yuki feels when she lost.

Yuki doesn't remember her first lost, but as long as she could remember, she's been losing to her parents.

Both to her father and mother, basketball for the former and musical for the latter.

To be honest, Yuki somehow _pities_ this blond, to be so blinded by just one side of the coin, unable to even see the other side, the sudden change must have shook him to the core.

Yuki's comforting words shocks Kise, he never expected the girl would be the considerate one. When he first met her at the mall, Yuki came off as cold and ignorant.

But.. Like how Yuki was desperate for the help he offered back then, he is also desperate for her kindness.

Kise leans his head to Yuki's shoulder, crying his eyes out as he faced the ground.

The overwhelming sadness and desperation from his first lost, pains him. He sheds all those charming front as he cried it all out.

Yuki remains unfazed, like she expected this to happen. Yuki wouldn't deny that Kise's heavy. Though, she just pats his back like she would soothe a child.

Everyone notice the gestures, and that Yuki is _somehow_ treating Kise _kindly_.

Kasamatsu blinks before smiling a bit, he somehow feels proud of Yuki's kindness and compassion for Kise.

Kuroko _had_ to squint as he's not sure of what he sees. After all, from his observations, Yuki is _not_ one to be considerate to those she _dislikes_. And also from his observations, Kise's on the list.

Kagami frowned, not liking Yuki, being Seirin's Manager, getting _chummy_ with Kise of Kaijō. Not to mention, he, the one on the same team, _haven't_ even been receiving kind gestures from said girl.

Riko is actually controlling her rage of seeing her _precious_ Yuki soothing Kise, and Yuki _said_ she _hates_ those Generation or Miracles..!

Then Riko belatedly realised, did Yuki even _knows_ that Kise is part of the Generation of Miracles..?

After a few while, Kise let go and smiles gratefully. Then he pointed to a direction and waves goodbye, leaving to said direction.

Yuki nods as she watched him leave. Sighing to herself, before rejoining Seirin.

* * *

Both teams cleaned themselves, Seirin was shown to the shower room and the Kaijō took their own shower.

Now clean, Seirin heads outside as they left the Kaijō Gym with the Kaijō regulars in tow.

Outside the gym, Hyuuga was handshaking with Kasamatsu, both being the Captain.

Coach Takeuchi was looking so mad, annoyed and about to explode, he looks _repulsive_.

On the other hand, Riko shines and glimmers, _flowers_ seeming to pop around her _cheery_ aura.

His raging Coach _unbeknownst_ to Kasamatsu, he smiles good-naturedly as he shakes hand with Hyuuga. "Because we're in different districts, if we play again, it'll be at Inter-High."

"We'll absolutely be there." Hyuuga returned the smile with conviction in his voice.

Then his expression turns serious. "I don't want to confess my love _butt_ _naked_." He spoke as Riko looks elated at that.

The Seirin sweat-drops as they glance at Riko's flowery grin.

"Yosh, Let's go!" Hyuuga shouted.

"Hai (Yes)!"

Seirin then shifted as they started to walk away from the gym and to the Kaijō gate. Though _one_ seems to stay rooted to the ground.

"Ehhhh...?!"

Yuki whined, stopping the Seirin in their tracks to glance at their youngest member.

"I want to stay with Yuki-niisan a little more..!" Yuki pouted as she stares at Riko, not realising the blushing Kasamatsu at her blunt confession.

"W-Wh-What a-are you s-saying, Yuki-chan..!" Kasamatsu stuttered as he was flustered.

Yuki's request and Kasamatsu blushing as reaction seems to not sit well with Riko.

" **Denied**."

Riko spoke curtly, her flowery aura long gone and now replaced with fiery furious aura. A 180 degree change from her earlier blissful disposition.

"Ehh..! Riko-nee...! Ne, ne..? Let me stay just a bit more, Riko-nee? Ne..?" Yuki whined and wailed, trying to convince Riko to let her stay.

Riko grew irritated at Yuki's pleading, all for that Kasamatsu Yukio.

"You'll be _lost_ , Yuki. No way." Riko enunciated the word 'lost' to express her strong disapproval, though Yuki still can't hear that well.

However, Yuki manages to read Riko's lips movement and caught the words in entirety.

"Riko-nee already had me on a _leash_ , right? Riko-nee won't lost me then..!" Yuki countered, still not giving up her request.

'...What _leash_..?' The Kaijō guys thought in unison, sweat dropping at Yuki's expression of words.

Braving himself, Kasamatsu cleared his throat as he makes himself known, interrupting Yuki's and Riko's discussion.

"I-I will escort Yuki-chan back to Seirin then. O-Or I-I will t-take her h-home.. T-To her home, o-of course!" Kasamatsu stammered, stumbling over his words, blushing.

Of course, Riko looks annoyed at Kasamatsu's interruptions, she _is_ dead-set on not letting Yuki stays after all.

On the other hand, Yuki _brightens_ up, realising her Yuki-niisan's supports.

At Yuki's _glimmering_ and _shining_ expression, not to mention her _twinkling_ babyblue orbs..

Riko knows she stands _no_ chance at that.

"Haa..." Riko sighed. She _lost_ this discussion.

"...Okay.. Kasamatsu-san, we'll be taking Kuroko-kun to the hospital first. Our train is at **3.15** , so you'll _have_ _to_ take Yuki to the station by **3.00**. If there's any change, I'll call Yuki's phone, and I hope _you_ will hear it... Since Yuki is in no condition to." Riko looks dejected as she explained the condition to Kasamatsu, which he nodded to in agreement.

From Riko's sigh alone, Yuki could tell her staying is approved so she jumps and _kisses_ Riko on the cheek, smiling and grinning.

Riko blinks before smiling and gently ruffling Yuki's snow-white locks, sharing the sister-bonding moment.

Seeing the girl-girl affection scenes somehow made the guys _weirded_ off.

On the other hand, they blush a bit, _imagining_ they are the one in that position with one of the girls.

Before leaving, Riko hugs Yuki, patting her head.

"Be good, Yuki. And Kasamatsu-san, do _remember_ , at **3.00** in the train station, okay?" Riko reminded sternly, not taking any chance, which Kasamatsu nodded stiffly at.

As Riko and Seirin leave, Yuki manages to catch Kuroko's worried gaze, but Yuki smiles sweetly, reassuring him she'll be fine.

Then next to Kuroko, Yuki notices Kagami's scowl, and Yuki just sticks out her tongue, which irked him more.

Yuki waves her hand to the leaving Seirin until they are no longer in sight. She let her hand falls to her side, before turning around with a playful smile.

Kasamatsu blushes, his cheeks pink. His teammates snickering teasingly, and Yuki can't heard that.

"Ehem. You'll be having self-practice for a while. I need to go see the principal. _No_ slacking off!" Coach Takeuchi left after a stern reminder, which was answered by round of grunts and groans as they head back inside to the gym.

Kasamatsu stays behind, facing Yuki, his blush fading bit by bit.

"E-Er, Y-Yuki-chan.. W-Want to tour Kaijō High w-with me...?" Kasamatsu awkwardly scratched his cheek.

Unable to tell what Kasamatsu just said, Yuki cocks her head as she smiles sheepishly.

Kasamatsu then remembered Kise's explanation earlier, and mentally berated himself.

'Ugh..! Baka Yukio..!' He face palmed inwardly, then proceed to look for his phone, which is in his school bag, back at his _locker_ , making him face palmed _literally_.

Kasamatsu had to tell Yuki to wait for a while. If they are to communicate, he _needed_ his phone.

"Y-Yuki-chan, I'm going for a while.. Wait here, okay..?" Kasamatsu tried to enunciate each words so Yuki could understand from his lips movement alone, but he added some gestures like pointing to the gym, then to himself, then to Yuki, and finally to where they're currently standing before running off to the gym.

Yuki tried hard to understand those _awkward_ , _nonsensical_ gestures. Sadly, Kasamatsu ran off before Yuki can asked for elaboration.

'...Mou..Yuki-niisan..'

Yuki blinked. Yuki was about to follow Kasamatsu into the gym when she _noticed_ someone's presence nearby.

'This presence..? Kise-niisan..?'

Yuki walks and turns a corner, peeking, still hiding her presence from alerting the blond.

Yuki sees Kise battering his head with tap water.

'That's not nice.. He could get sick.. How long has he done that? I know he must be feeling bad, but..'

Yuki was ready to preach and scold said blond, she was about to approach when she noticed someone else's approaching Kise. Yuki hides herself.

It's Midorima. Yuki took a peek, and somehow recognises his _green_ head. She saw him before, she's sure of it.

The greenhead must have left a _strong_ impression on Yuki. But, why _can't_ she remember clearly..?

'Mm.. I must have met him when I was lost.. That explains why it's all blurry.. Since I'm certain I panicked then..' Yuki concluded her assumptions, looking back to the scenes.

Yuki can't hear what the greenette is saying to Kise, but Yuki is certain that the two know each other.

As they talk, Yuki notices the _taped_ left fingers the greenette uses to tap his glasses.

'Eh? Tape..? Wait a minute.. Greenhead.. Glasses.. Lost.. Tape..? Di..rection..? Se-'

Distracting Yuki's train of thoughts is Midorima's action of throwing a towel to Kise, noticing this from the corner of her eyes, Yuki was cut off from her almost-there memories.

'Argh! That Baka Midori!' Yuki mused angrily, she had just almost reached the bright point too..!

Just then, _something_ caught Yuki's interest. _Something_ that triggered her memories.

Midorima lifts his Kerosuke (Green frog figurine) to show it to Kise, smiling smugly.

'Ecc...entric..? Weird..? Strange.. Stranger..? Horoscope.. Oha..Asa..?'

Yuki leaned closer to take a better look, squinting so she could take a look on this greenette's face. After all, how many greenhead walks Japan? She should have realised it.

"Yuki-chan?"

Kise noticed Yuki's half-hidden figure, her eyes squinted. Kise scrunched his brows, not sure what Yuki was doing. Kise then waves his hand to Yuki's direction.

Kise's waving hand was caught by Yuki, prompting a bead of sweat to trickle down her cheek.

'Arya.. I'm noticed, eh..? Eh? He's calling me over?'

Yuki noticed Kise smiling at her, gesturing for her to come. Yuki cocked her brows in quizzical manner, not sure what Kise plans to achieve by calling her over.

Well. That works just fine for Yuki. She'll be able to see this greenhead's face.

Midorima eyed Yuki with distaste as Yuki approached Kise and him. He condemns such shameful behaviours like Yuki was doing, _eavesdropping_.

As Yuki then stopped next to Kise, she noticed Midorima's distorted and disgusted expression, directed at her.

'..He's not subtle with his hostility, eh..?' Yuki noticed that frown, scowl and whatever expressing disgusts on the greenhead's face.

'And thanks to Riko-nee, I _can't_ even hear a thing.. He must have thought I was eavesdropping.. I was just looking..!' Yuki is not happy with the greenhead's misunderstanding, this is clearly demeaning Yuki herself, for something she _can't_ even do.

"I beg your pardon, Midori-san. But I can assure you I heard nothing." Yuki spoke politely before pointing to her ear with her right index finger.

"My ears are currently disabled of hearing due to..." Yuki had to stop there, trying to find better words of describing 'Riko-nee's ear-piercing scream'.

".. _high_ _frequency_ exposure.. I heard nothing of your conversation with Kise-niisan." Yuki continued without a hint of hesitance, staring straight, unflinching to those scrutinising tranquil green orbs.

Yuki knows, eavesdropping is bad manners. She was raised to be a girl with the right sets of manners, there's no way she'd do something condemned by society.

Moreover, the man before her looks like he's those strict type to traditions. Like those stern, unmerciful _grandpa_ who admonishes those who violate family tradition. The _inflexible-type_.

Midorima narrowed his eyes as he bores into Yuki's petite figure, trying to evaluate the truth behind her words.

"A-Ah, Midorimacchi, Yuki-chan is not lying.. It's true, Kurokocchi told me the situation earlier.." Kise joined the scene and tried to convince Midorima, even bringing in Kuroko's name.

Hearing Kuroko's name in Kise's testament, Midorima realises the weight upon Yuki's words. Yuki's not lying about her hearing.

Midorima blinks. He had _heard_ of few cases like Yuki's predicament, but they are so _rare_ and few.

The patients are usually real _sensitive_ to sounds. Meaning, they got a _good_ _hearing_ , so if Yuki was not lying, then she must have a pretty good hearing.

Deciding to believe the girl for now, Midorima sheds his bemoaning expression and opted for his usual one instead.

However, Yuki's curiosity is still not settled. Her name might be cleared, but her memories are not.

"Midori-san..? You looked kind of familiar... Have we met before..?" Yuki asked, looking really curious as she knitted her brows.

The ridiculous nickname aside, Midorima squints and notices Yuki's unusual snow-white locks, like the lost Taurus girl he met a few days ago.

'That white hair.. Her figure seems about right..' He mused inwardly, comparing Yuki to that girl he met.

Takao broke his glasses that day, and he had to wear his old glasses with different prescriptions, so he really _couldn't_ see Yuki's face clearly back then.

But how many Japanese girl have a snow-white colour for a hair? And a Taurus at that?

Midorima tapped his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he asked her. "Are you a Taurus?"

Yuki blinks, then pointing to her ears.

Midorima nodded then pulls out his phone, showing a Taurus astrological sign then pointed to Yuki.

Yuki's babyblue orbs widen before she nodded in realisation. This is that _weird_ greenhead she _almost_ cursed along with his next seven generations.

"...No wonder.." Yuki muttered incredulously. How could she forgotten someone so strange and unique..?

Yuki then noticed the man's build, a basketball player's.

'Taped fingers? A _shooter_..?' Yuki scrutinised the man, and notices the man slightly squirming under her gaze.

Yuki then lifts her gaze, smiling sweetly as Midorima averted his gaze, trying to cover his light blush.

Kise then nudged Yuki, mouthing to Yuki without making a sound as he covered his bottom half of face.

"Midorimacchi is a strong believer of _luck_. He's always talking about _fate_ and being chosen by fate. Apparently, those lucky items like that frog figurine he's holding is related to that. Something about optimal effort worthy of fate's grace or something.."

Okay. Yuki had said that the blond had this _irregular_ _articulation_ and _pace_ , right?

Meaning, Yuki can't understand his words in _entirety_. Though she manages to catch _enough_ to understand the gist of what he was saying.

Yuki blinks before turning to Midorima, who was still averting his gaze, tapping his glasses.

"Midori-san _relies_ on luck and _acquiesce_ fate, eh?" Yuki began, staring blankly to the man.

Kise must have said something about him. Tell the girl _somehow_. Without even returning Yuki's gaze, he grunted in response.

"Hmph." Midorima tapped his glasses.

Kise sensed the tense atmosphere between Yuki and Midorima, which is probably because of their earlier misunderstanding.

"A-Ah, Midorimacchi, Yuki-chan here is Seirin's Manager, ssu! Ah, and it seems Yuki-chan also knows my Captain." Kise introduced Yuki briefly, smiling that smile of his to ease the tension.

"Hmph. Seirin is no good." Midorima spoke with distaste.

He didn't understand why Kuroko would go to that no-name school. And he couldn't care less about this Yuki girl.

Yuki may not be able to hear, but she senses the change in the atmosphere, and decided to _focus_ her gaze on Midorima's lips movement.

"The difference in strength is obvious. Seirin barely wins against Kaijō. Only because you were being stupid, Kise. Otherwise, a weak school like Seirin would never beat a school in Kaijō level." Midorima bemoaned Kise, frowning as he did his habit of tapping his glasses.

"Hidoi, ssu!" Kise wailed as he pouted.

Reading Midorima's lips, Yuki then surprised him with her response.

"I wonder about that, Midori-san. Have you heard? If there's a wall one can never jumps over, its foundation is strong emotions." Yuki hummed in slight amusement, before staring into those green orbs with conviction as she continued. "On the other hand, there's no wall one can never jumps over with strong emotions." Yuki droned with _underlying_ fierceness, her babyblue orbs unflinching.

'...Woah.. Yuki-chan is _younger_ than me...right..?' Kise looked impressed. He was not particularly bright in academics, nor is he wise and has that kind of big words in his dictionary. Kasamatsu even said his dictionary is practically _empty_.

That's not all. Yuki's conviction, resolute confidence and belief in her team.. Yuki is brimming with _charisma_. Nearing that of his ex-Captain. Though..that ex-Captain of his held such _ferocity_ and _menace_.. Not to mention his commanding and authoritative aura..

Midorima scoffed. "Tada no (Just) emotions won't be enough to win. There's no way I will lose to mere school like Seirin." Midorima glared at Yuki, daring her to say more.

Yuki expected the confrontation. They have a different view, and seems like the man has quite a _narrow_ one.

Yuki then looks thoughtful as she closed her eyes. She keeps them closed as she uttered her answer. "To win and to lose. Even one match can have plenty of wins and loses. Those wins and loses are shared by both parties. They both wins and loses." Yuki spoke without opening her eyes.

Not letting the two respond, Yuki turns her back on them as she walks to where she came from. Then she stops abruptly, her back facing them.

"To win completely, is such a thing even exists?" Yuki said as she left the two to their own thoughts, disappearing from their line of sight.

Midorima eyes widen a fraction at that. Before he scowled and tighten his hold on Kerosuke. _No_ _one_ , has ever challenges his views so clearly before.

On the other hand, Kise was shell-shocked. He _never_ thought like that before. He doubts he'd even be able to understand Yuki's view on things. Kise feels like he was enlightened a bit. Maybe losing isn't so bad after all..

The two keeps their silence as the tense atmosphere continues until a certain pedalling black haired male came complaining.

* * *

As Yuki turns the corner and walks back to gym, she finds her Yuki-niisan looking flustered and frantic.

Kasamatsu was surprised when he came back, his phone in his hand, and Yuki was gone.

'Ugh! I knew I shouldn't left her alone like that!' Kasamatsu chastised himself as he tighten his fist and his expression scrunched in a mixture of anger and worry.

Kasamatsu tried calling out for Yuki again, despite knowing she might not hear him. "Damn it! Yuki! Yu-"

Yuki sneaked behind Kasamatsu before jumping on him, smiling playfully.

"Gomen! Yuki-niisan.. I was walking around.. Sorry.." Yuki settled down, smiling apologetically.

Kasamatsu was surprised. But the moment he looked into Yuki's twinkling babyblue orbs, his anger and worry all washed off.

Instead, he now found himself a _blushing_ mess.

"Y-Yu-Yuki..!" Kasamatsu stuttered, blushing ferociously.

Ah? Yes, Kasamatsu tried calling for 'Yuki-chan' when he was shouting for her, but the '-chan' made him _bit_ his tongue, so he took the privilege to shorten it to just 'Yuki'.

Regaining his composure, Kasamatsu sighed before smiling and gently ruffling Yuki's snow-white locks, tucking her stray locks behind her ear as Yuki smiled sweetly at the loving gestures.

After a while, Kasamatsu then remembered and took out his phone, typing something and show it to Yuki.

 _'Do you want to tour Kaijō with me?'_

Kasamatsu blushed at his seemingly _frontal_ approach, covering the half bottom of his face.

Delighted, Yuki smiles and nods eagerly. She's looking forward to this tour with her Yuki-niisan. Only, her stomach seems to _disagree_.

Yuki's tummy chose to _growl_ that moment. And Yuki had to cover her stomach as she blushes slightly, looking up to Kasamatsu's amused steel-gray orbs.

'Kawaii..' Kasamatsu snickered, trying to keep his laughters in minimal output. He then typed again.

 _'We'll be going to the canteen first then.'_

Yuki grins sheepishly at that, looking shy and embarrassed. She nods.

Kasamatsu smiles as he motions for Yuki to follow, which she did without a moment of hesitation, walking next to her Yuki-niisan in a moderate pace.

As they walk, Kasamatsu then scratched his head awkwardly, before typing something and gave his phone to Yuki and averting his gaze aside. Feeling nervous and unsure of what he just did.

'Calm yourself, Yukio..! It's going to be fine!' Kasamatsu tried to calm his erratic heartbeats.

Yuki blinks as she read the message Kasamatsu had typed. Her babyblue orbs widen a fraction before a sweet smile graces her lips.

'Yuki-niisan..' Yuki was filled with joy as she turns and starts tugging on Kasamatsu's shirt.

Kasamatsu turns slowly, his face ablaze. He looks shy and nervous.

However, one look at Yuki's expression and he found his worries vanished to thin air.

Yuki is smiling sweetly, her cheeks tinted babypink as she nods and said. "Yes, Yuki-niisan."

Kasamatsu somehow found himself elated beyond reason at that. His heart seemingly to stop for a moment before beating back in full throttle.

He looks away in embarrassment before peeking a bit. Yuki still has that rosy cheeks. He couldn't help but find it _cute_ and _alluring_.

And he also couldn't help. But smiles _affectionately_.

 _Five words is all it takes._

Kasamatsu is happy. Yuki is happy. He is smiling. She is smiling. He is blushing _madly_. She is blushing _slightly_. He is _walking_ slowly. She is _skipping_ lightly. He's _quiet_ and she _giggles_.

 _ **'Can I call you Yuki?'**_

* * *

Author's note :

Mm~ I somehow like the fluffs at the end~

How is it? Ah, and thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows..!

I'll try my best to write this story even better .

See you in the next chapter..! I'll probably add some more fluffs, not really sure though..

Read and Reviews~


	11. Chapter 10

**The quiet one is the most dangerous**

The walk to the canteen continues in a serene atmosphere. The two teens are walking with their own pace, but still side by side.

Kasamatsu is walking in silence with a blush on his face. Sometimes stealing a glance to his younger company.

Yuki is smiling and twirling as she skips a bit. Enjoying the breezy wind of spring as she hums a joyful tone.

The canteen they arrived at is bustling with energy and bursting with students. It's lunch time after all.

Kasamatsu and Yuki stops at the entrance, looking over the obviously long queue for lunch.

Kasamatsu turns to Yuki and starts typing with a moderate pace and shows it to Yuki.

 _'What do you want for lunch, Yuki?'_

Yuki read over the message, then she cocks her head aside, looking thoughtful. She closed her eyes a bit as she thinks.

"I want to have the same lunch as Yuki-niisan!" Yuki opened her eyes, smiling childishly.

Kasamatsu had to avert his gaze at that blinding, cute smile to avoid looking silly.

'..Thankfully, Yuki can't really hear.. If I really had to speak.. Yuki would hear me stutter again.. Ugh! Get a hold of yourself, Yukio!'

Kasamatsu is having an internal debate, all because of Yuki's childish smile, plus his tendency to act like a bumbling idiot in the presence of a female.

Despite his internal conflicts though, Kasamatsu nods, now looking Yuki. Then, Kasamatsu types again.

 _'Look for a place, Yuki. I'll queue, and I'll join you after.'_

Yuki nods eagerly as she went off looking for a place, opening wide her babyblue orbs.

"Hmm.. There's not any good seats.." Yuki mused as she pouts, still trying to spot for seats that actually looks comfortable.

It's quite crowded since it's lunch time, and Yuki couldn't really find an empty seat, in her frustration, Heaven once again sends its gift for Yuki.

"Yukicchi!" Kise shouted as he waved his hand to catch Yuki's attention.

At the gestures Yuki noticed from the corner of her eyes instead of the _painfully_ obvious shout, Yuki turns to look and sees that it's Kise and his teammates.

There's Hayakawa, Kobori and Moriyama sitting in one line, and Kise sitting alone in the other side with two empty seats before him.

Yuki blinks, noting the basketball players bunch. Yuki only knows Kise in that group. But being polite, she obediently follows Kise's gestures and comes closer.

"Yukicchi! Wanna join us for lunch?" Kise asked in that cheery and friendly tone of his, grinning sillily.

At least it looks silly in Yuki's eyes. His fangirls, of course, thinks differently. For his fangirls, Kise is a godsend. No more words needed.

Kise's teammates noticed the additional '-cchi' in Yuki's name calling and they raised a brow at that, skeptical. Yuki, of course didn't notice that. Riko's curse is still intact. Very much so.

Yuki is not responding in anyway to Kise's offer. And noticing Yuki's lack of reaction, Kise blinks before lightly slapping his head in realisation.

"Gomen, ssu! I forgot about Yukicchi's ears.." Kise apologised with a sheepish grin.

Now there's the trouble. Since Yuki can't hear him.. How would he communicate with her..? Perhaps, mouthing to her like before will work? Kise cupped his chin as he thinks.

"Yuki-chan, right? You really are _beautiful_! An _exquisite_ beauty..! Your fair Japanese _porcelain_ doll complexion...your petite, _angel_ -like figure... And those _twinkling_ , babyblue-doe orbs that even outshines the brightest star.. Ohh, yes.. Like a _western_ _French_ doll..!"

Moriyama starts his poetic compliments as he praises Yuki's mixed blood appearances. Not that he knows Yuki is a mixed blood. After all, from what he knows, even a blond like Kise is a Japanese.

"You baka Moriyama.. She can't even hear you! Honestly.. Stop flirting every girl you see..! Unless, you want Kasamatsu's wrath.."

Kobori shakes his head as he lightly bumps Moriyama's head. He has known Moriyama for since their freshman's year, but the lad has never change.

"That's t(r)ue, Mo(r)iyama-senpai! Kasamatsu-senpai will have a fit!" Hayakawa chimed in with his missing (r) speech.

Clock ticked away as Kise was thinking deeply, Moriyama complimenting Yuki, Kobori giving up and shaking his head, Hayakawa blurting incoherent words.

While, Yuki was just blinking owlishly, not sure what to make of the situation nor the action to take.

Saving Yuki from her confusion is her Yuki-niisan.

Kasamatsu nudged Yuki's side, his hands occupied with his and Yuki's lunch. Kasamatsu took a peek at the table before Yuki and frowned.

"Oo, Kasamatsu! Join us for lunch! With Yuki-chan, of course!" Moriyama chirped cheerily, grinning.

"Join in, Kasamatsu." Kobori also offered.

"Join, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Hayakawa invited with his lacking vocabularies.

"Douzo (please), ssu, Kasamatsu-senpai! Next to me here, ssu~" Kise chirped even chirper than Moriyama, accompanied with his beaming smile.

Kasamatsu being Kasamatsu, grunted as he glances around, trying to find a better seat than being around a group of idiots.

However, as Yuki had tried earlier, he can't spot any. The empty seats available are those where he'd have to _share_ with other students, some even between _girls_.

Kasamatsu groaned as he shot a submissive glare to his teammates.

"...No choice.." He reluctantly complied as he sighed.

Kasamatsu then nudged Yuki to take the inner seat, the one next to Kise. He's not sitting next to that overly cheery blond.

Yuki directed a tiny grateful smile to Kasamatsu before she sat down. Kasamatsu then set down their lunch.

The seating arrangement is Hayakawa, Kobori and Moriyama, facing Kise, Yuki and Kasamatsu.

"This is great, ssu! We can have lunch together~" Kise spoke cheerily, too cheery that it's quite obvious he's faking it.

The lost earlier is still bothering Kise. A fact noticed by his teammates and Yuki. They just didn't point it out. Kise needs time to let it sinks in.

Oblivious to the tension in the table, the crowds of student _indiscreetly_ displayed their admirations for the group.

The Basketball Club is popular for their long and high achievements, even more after Kise Ryōta, one of the Generation of Miracles joined in.

"Look, isn't it nice? The basketball club is all in one place!" A girl student began.

"Mm! Don't they just look _picturesque_?" Another cooed dreamily.

The girls then dreamily daydreams and gushed over their beloved basketball club players.

"Hayakawa had a cute pronunciation and looks muscly, _though_ he is too passionate and fiery.." One girl spoke dreamily.

"Kobori had a tall and strong build, the manly but rational type, _though_ he's stiff.." Another chimed in with the same dreamy tone.

"Moriyama had a good looks and attractive, he also treats girls kindly, _though_ he's a playboy who flirts 24/7.." The girl sweat dropped lightly at this.

"Kasamatsu had an attractive boyish looks, those stern yet dreamy steel-gray orbs, _though_ his nervousness around girl is probably beyond cure.." Another shook her head by the end of her words.

They all had the 'though' in them, except _one_ last player. Kise Ryōta. Kise _is_ perfect. Nothing more to say.

The girls looks even dreamier with blushes as they continues next.

"Kise-sama's _charming_ good looks, his _bright_ personality and _gentleman_ demeanour.." One girl started as she blushed and cupped her cheeks, blushing.

"His silky and shiny _golden_ honey locks, also the same colour, _alluring_ and _entrancing_ orbs.." Another trailed off as she daydreams.

"..Prince charming.. Kise-sama..!"

The girls squeals in delight as they gushes and cooes over Kise and the Basketball Club.

"But..."

They suddenly stops after noticing _something_ , or _someone_ , sitting with the Basketball Club. _Someone_ not part of the Basketball Club and not even of Kaijō High.

A petite girl sitting between Kise and Kasamatsu.

The crowds stare, entranced to what they are seeing.

Yuki and her glossy and soft-looking snow-white locks, her huge and round babyblue-doe orbs, her tiny button nose, her luscious peachpink lips, her rosy cheeks and her flawless pale complexion.

Yes, just like _those_ western dolls.

"Ohh! She's so _cute_!" A girl squealed in awe.

"She looks like a _doll_!" Another commented.

"Her babyblue orbs is so _dreamy_ ~!" Another chimed.

The girls squeals louder, gushing over how cute Yuki is. Most of the boys blushes as Yuki bats her fluttering lashes. Yuki looks adorable.

"Hmm? Na (hey), don't the crowds seem awfully hyper today..?" Kobori commented with a raised brow, curious.

"..I couldn't agree more." Kasamatsu sweat dropped as he looks over the chaos of students.

Kasamatsu then glanced to Yuki, before typing something else in his phone and hands it to Yuki.

 _'You can eat, Yuki. No need to be shy.'_

Yuki nods with a smile before lifting her utensils and eats.

That was when realisation dawned on Kise as he fistbump his palm. He can talk to Yuki via his phone text! Why didn't _he_ think of that before..?

The others also did take the realisation in. They then all _type_ _furiously_ and shove it to Yuki who was eating, making her jumps back in surprise. Eyes wide, not sure what's happening.

Yuki blinks as she read over all the phones shoved to her. Which from outsider's view, looks like they're asking for her phone number.

 _'Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, 2nd year. Nice to meet you, Yuki-chan.'_

 _'My name is Kobori Kōji, a 3rd year like Kasamatsu. It's nice to meet you, er.. What's your family name again?'_

 _'I am known as Moriyama Yoshitaka, a 3rd year, but you can call me Yoshi-niisan, Yuki-chan! Oh, and you're an exquisite beauty! Your heavenly pale complexion! That pair of babyblue orbs that even outshines the brightest star!'_

 _'Yukicchi! What's your phone number?_ （≧≦） _'_

The last one is Kise's. Since he and Yuki had known each other, he decided to take the _next_ _step_ instead.

Of course, his 'next step' shocks the other Kaijō guys.

'He's quick!'

They all thought in unison. Before furiously typing again, and shoves it back as fast.

 _'Yuki-chan, phone number!'_

 _'Phone number..'_

 _'Bestow upon me your phone number, Yuki-chan~!'_

Throughout these... _silly_ displays, Yuki just blinks, not sure what to do. But _not_ Kasamatsu.

" **Bakayaro** **(you idiots)!** "

Kasamatsu yelled as he fist-bump all of the other guys on their heads, making them wince in pain.

'..Yuki-niisan really is my guardian angel, eh?' Yuki thought happily as she smiled inwardly.

"Don't make Yuki uncomfortable, you idiots!" Kasamatsu scolded them with his scowling expression.

Unlike what Kasamatsu expected, the reactions he gets are completely different.

" _...Yu...ki...?_ "

The Kaijō guys blink and parroted as they took in Kasamatsu calling Yuki 'Yuki' and they snickers teasingly.

"W-Wh-Wha-What's wrong w-with t-that?!" Kasamatsu blushed a bit as he roared in anger and embarrassment.

Needless to say, Kasamatsu's reaction evokes even more snickers and teasing remarks from the other guys.

"T-That Kasamatsu-senpai..actually called Yukicchi, Yuki..!" Kise spoke in amazement and disbelief.

"The mi(r)acle of the centu(r)y!" Hayakawa chirped in.

"..I'm not dreaming, am I..?" Kobori asked, unsure.

"That's cheating, Kasamatsu! How could you, of all people, calls Yuki-chan so affectionately?!" Moriyama whined and wailed.

Each remark just make Kasamatsu even more irritated as his veins popped one by one. He was just about to explode if not for Yuki.

The sound of Yuki's giggles broke the argument. Gaining her all the attentions as they look at her, entranced.

The crowds in the canteen were no different, they were taken in by Yuki's bell chimes like giggles, soft and gentle. Like an angel laughing softly as she descends from the sky.

Unaware of the chaos she created, Yuki just casually pulled out her phone as she type slowly.

 _'Sure, Oniisan-tachi. Here's my phone number, xxxxxx'_

Yuki smiles as she bats her lashes innocently. Her babyblue orbs twinkling with amusement.

The Kaijō guys wants nothing more, but to hug Yuki and lifts her up in the air, swinging her around just like having your first daughter.

But, of course, a stern gaze from Kasamatsu and they all opted to pat Yuki in the head instead. Kaijō Basketball Club has their very own Demon Captain.

They all then called Yuki's number to get her their numbers. Kasamatsu was last since he was too shy.

Lunch with the Kaijō guys was fun. And Yuki had a nice tour around Kaijō with them through text.

* * *

Kaijō Gym, Practice..

The regulars are back practicing. Their lost earlier just fuelled their wills even stronger. Their thirst for victories.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

Yuki's phone rings, as it vibrates. Yuki took notice of the vibrations and she opened it to see a text from Riko.

* * *

 _From : Riko-nee_

 _Subject : Get here now~!_

 _Yuki, Kuroko-kun check-up is done. We're going for a steak conquest now~ It's amazing, you know? It's a 4 kg steak! You just have to eat it in 30 minutes or less~! I got one for everyone! And what's more, it's FREE!_

 _Maa, we have to pay ¥10 000 if we don't finish it on time, but who cares? I train the boys well~! Ah, get here soon, okay, Yuki? Here's the address, xxxxxxxxxxx._

 _See you soon~!_

* * *

'...Poor boys.. To have to take on Riko-nee's unreasonable demand.. They must be _penniless_.. And I had a nice lunch, too..'

Yuki pities her Seirin teammates. They must have no say in the matter, it's always Riko's and Riko's alone.

The practice of Kaijō is over almost at the same time as Yuki finished reading Riko's text.

Kasamatsu then walks over to Yuki with a towel draped over his shoulders, sweating from the intense trainings.

"Yuki-niisan~! Riko-nee told me to go here!" Yuki pointed to her phone, showing the address Riko sent earlier.

Kasamatsu leans down as he read over Yuki's text. "Okay. I'll take you there." He nodded, flashing a tiny smile.

"Ahh! Senpai! I'll take Yukicchi instead! I want to see Kurokocchi, ssu!" Kise offered as he ran over to Yuki and Kasamatsu, smiling that smile of his.

Kasamatsu was _irked_ somehow, his veins threatening to pop any second now. "..And _why_ would I let you do the escorting, Kise? I _promised_ that Seirin's Coach."

"Ehhh~! I want some time alone with Yukicchi too, ssu..." Kise wailed as he pouted a bit, gripping into his towel ends, also draped over his shoulders like Kasamatsu.

 ***Pop* *Snap***

That's Kasamatsu veins popping and his mind snapping. This blond really gets on his nerves.

" **Ki-** "

 ***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

...

 _"...Hello.."_

 _"Ah, Yukio? Come home soon, will you? I need you to go grocery shopping for dinner! I'll send you the list soon! Hurry up, okay? I'll be waiting~"_

 _"I-"_

 _"Clicked."_

...

...

...

Hearing the phone's conversation, unlike Yuki, Kise grins as he slings his arm over Yuki. "Kimari ne, ssu~!"

Kasamatsu grips into his phone tight that it could have crack. He was not happy with the sudden turns. But he had no choice. And he slumped over in depression.

Kasamatsu then starts typing and turns dejectedly, frowning a bit.

 _'Sorry, Yuki. I can't escort you. My Kaa-san(Mother) just called. Kise will escort you there. Tell your Coach, I'm sorry for not fulfilling my promise. If Kise is being stupid or irresponsible, don't hesitate to call me. I'll get you then.'_

Yuki blinks as she read it, smiling a bit. Her Yuki-niisan may not be able to escort her this time, but he cares for her.

"Mm!" Yuki was touched. She smiles sweetly, nodding eagerly.

Kasamatsu smiled warmly this time, a pink tinge on his cheeks, but not a tomato.

'Ii ne (How nice)..' Kise was rather envious.

Kise was used to being the centre of attention and affection. Yet, Yuki here seems to be taken by Kasamatsu rather than him.

Kasamatsu gently ruffles Yuki's snow-white locks, making Yuki grins happily.

Then Kasamatsu shifts nervously, typing and this time, sending it to Yuki.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

Yuki blinks and about to check her phone.

"A-Ah, Yuki..!" Kasamatsu exclaimed as he reached for Yuki's wrist to stop her from checking her phone, to Yuki's surprise.

Kasamatsu's blush is more prominent this time, his hand holding Yuki's wrist. The close contacts make him blush even more and Yuki just widen her eyes.

Kasamatsu then quickly let go of Yuki's wrist and speedily types another text.

 _'Read it later, Yuki.'_

Yuki blinks in confusion, not understanding why. But, she nodded with a smile.

"Iku, ssu yo (let's go now), Yukicchi~!" Kise wailed as he tugged Yuki's sleeve.

"Hehe.. See you soon, Yuki-niisan! Kaijō no minna-san (everyone from Kaijō)!"

Yuki smiles sheepishly as she waved her goodbye to Kasamatsu and the rest of the team, who smiles and return her wave, albeit slightly.

Yuki walks away with Kise, before pausing and whirling around, walks to Kasamatsu and tugs his arms so he leans down.

Then Yuki _whispers_ in his ears, making Kasamatsu blushes and his eyes widen. Then he smiles, a tad bit amused, but affectionate.

Yuki lets go with a playful smile, then turning and running back to Kise. Not knowing Kasamatsu was teased by his teammates afterwards.

* * *

On the way..

The sun is setting, Yuki should regains her hearing soon. _Hopefully_.

Yuki and Kise walks side by side, in a comfortable silence before Kise tried to start a conversation.

 _'Why does Yukicchi joins Seirin as the manager?'_

Yuki smiled before answering. "Ano ne (You see), Riko-nee, I mean Seirin's Coach, is my neighbour and childhood friend. Riko-nee was complaining about having too much work and needing additional helps. So, I decided to help."

Fact is, Yuki was actually told by her father to enter Seirin, but it was also true that Riko was looking for help that time and that Yuki wanted to help.

It's a coincidence that Yuki's father thought the same, albeit with a different purpose.

 _'Eh.. Ja (then), Does Yuki-chan plays basketball?'_

Yuki hesitates at this. She plays, of course. But she somehow didn't feel like it's the right time to reveal her abilities as a basketball player now.

Moreover, Yuki is currently on probation from playing her original, perfect-style basketball, aside from her routine game with her father and his teammates.

"Mm. I do. It's just a hobby though, so I really just play sometimes." Yuki smiled, covering her lies.

'..Eh..? Yukicchi must not be very good at it..' Kise assumed internally, before smiling triumphantly and starts typing.

 _'I'll teach you, Yukicchi!'_

Kise shoved his phone to Yuki's face with a happy grins. Yuki was tempted to wipe off that triumphant grin off his face. If only she's not on probation..

Yuki sweat dropped inwardly. But, of course, she can't show any sort of expressions. So, Yuki nodded with a grateful smile on the offer.

Kise then turns, facing the road ahead as he smiled wistfully. "Ii na, ssu (How nice).. I wanted to be in the same team and play with Kurokocchi, too.."

Yuki looks up and met Kise's faraway gaze, Yuki noticed Kise's forlorn expression. Though she didn't know why.

Before Yuki could ask though, Kise turns to Yuki with his smiley expression. No trace of his sadness and gloom.

So, Yuki smiled it off. But she realised. While, the blond might looks bright and happy on the outside, he's probably deeper than one expects. He just hides his feelings better.

Considering his basketball style, Kise might even be a perceptive one. Despite that silly disposition of his. Or...maybe that's just assuming too much.

The two talked about many things. Text typing in Kise's case. Which of course, was being viewed as Kise unable to speak, and Yuki the normal one.

On the other hand, the Seirin guys are going through _hell_. Piece after piece and the steaks were still there. Riko even suggested they run if they failed in their conquest.

Fortunately, Kagami had a _blackhole_ for a stomach, and Kuroko sneaked away.

Kuroko opens the door as he sighed before taking a few steps. He needed some fresh air after that intense meal for lunch.

"Tetsu-niisan!"

Kuroko got jumped on by Yuki, who looks very happy upon seeing him. Kuroko smiled a bit, before noticing another presence.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise smiles as he leans on the railings. "Can.. we talk for a while?"

Yuki looks up to Kuroko's stoic expression, his eyes flickering with some unreadable emotions. Kuroko is staring straight to Kise, making Yuki felt like she's _forgotten_ somehow.

* * *

At the park..

Kise is talking with Kuroko, and by instinct, Yuki knows this is _not_ something to intrude on, despite her hearing still not returning completely.

So as they talked, Yuki plays in the playground, taking the swings.

Yuki glances at the two, seeing Kise doing some kind of acrobatics in the bench like a seal with a beachball.

Then Yuki steals a glance at Kuroko catching the ball with a confused expression.

Returning her gaze, Yuki then closes her eyes as she focused on her swings.

'Tetsu-niisan and Kise-niisan might have been close before.. The atmosphere around them says so. However..'

Yuki mused with a bit of confusion. Perhaps, she could ask Kuroko later? Though, if her instinct is not dulled, then, this friendship of Kuroko and Kise is rather _strained_.

As Yuki swings, Yuki noticed three boys playing street basketball. They looks happy and just having fun.

'So _carefree_..'

Yuki unconsciously smiled as she watched. Why can't things be as simple as that?

Yuki closed her eyes as she started to sink deep into her seas of thought.

'..Basketball, eh..? I wonder..what is it to me..?'

'I want to do better. To be able to play on even ground with Dad and the other ojis (uncles)..'

'But beyond that.. What do I want to do..? What am I after..? Dad? No..'

'..What...is basketball for me? How far..am I willing to go for basketball..?'

Yuki looks up to the setting sky as she mused. Being with the Seirin, Yuki can tell that all of them enjoy basketball, love basketball.

Kagami enjoys the thrill. Kuroko enjoys playing. The other guys enjoy the game. Riko loves seeing the team she raised succeed.

The Seirin is now aiming for the top. To beat all their competitors and strive against the best of the best.

'What about me..? Is my sole purpose in Seirin, only to help them achieve that top..?'

* * *

Meanwhile, the whole Seirin is looking for Kuroko. With Riko wondering why Yuki isn't here yet.

"Is Yuki with Kuroko-kun..?" Riko mused thoughtfully.

Riko mentally notes to put Kuroko in a Boston crab hold when she discovered Yuki with Kuroko and not telling her where they went.

Kagami is currently looking for Kuroko as he noticed people playing street-ball, then he saw Yuki, and not far from her is Kise and Kuroko.

Kagami had to squint to be sure it's Kuroko he's seeing, if not for the fact that Yuki and Kise is near, he's certain he'd have trouble making sure the blurry presence is indeed Kuroko.

While Yuki was lost in her thoughts, Kagami approaches the group. She didn't notice Kuroko's darkening expression, or even Kise's unwavering gaze.

Yuki only jerked out from her thoughts when she notices her Tetsu-niisan fumbling, and the cause being Kagami. She frowned at that.

Yuki was about to approach the bickering Kise and Kagami when she notices Kuroko's line of sight. A group of delinquents apparently.

Kuroko then waltzed to the court direction and Yuki had to shake her head.

Yuki _doesn't_ think Kuroko have a belt under his name, nor does Yuki. Yuki only knows basic martial arts for self-defense. It'd be _impossible_ for Yuki to take out that many.

'Maybe I should train my strength after this..' Yuki mused inwardly, she needs more than just self-defense.

Yuki narrowed her eyes at the violence this delinquent is displaying. 'This is just _disgusting_. Such a _vile_ behaviour in a court?'

Then Yuki noticed Kuroko about to make contact with that delinquent. Yuki frowns as she mentally noted, not good.

Yuki then runs to the court direction, tapping Kagami on her way. "That way, Kagami! _Hurry!_ " Yuki left, picking up her pace.

"Haa..?" In his momentary confusion, Kagami could only mustered that response, before noticing Yuki _also_ heading the same way.

"Baka! Why are _you_ going as well?!" Kagami shouted as his head now cleared, running after Yuki with Kise in close pursuit.

While Kagami knows it's not the proper time, he mentally noted that Yuki's sure got one _speedy_ pair of legs.

'Kurokocchi aside, why is a _girl_ like Yukicchi this rash? They're usually the _calm_ type, too..' Kise wondered as he inwardly sweat dropped.

'Gah! That baka Kuroko and Yuki! Which _idiot_ rush into danger without thinking the consequences first?!' Kagami thought angrily. He was worried, but also annoyed.

Ever heard the saying, _the quiet one is the most dangerous_? Here's one, rather, two, example.

Yuki was the first to reach the court, only to see her Tetsu-niisan being lifted off with his collar grabbed.

" **Yamete (Stop it)! Let go of Tetsu-niisan!** "

Yuki was irritated, she looked very mad. Her face scrunched up, looking like a Demon Riko.

Yuki's menacing aura makes all present flinched with fears, despite Yuki looking like a harmless girl, though her aura begs to differ.

Kuroko blinks owlishly at Yuki's _ferocious_ aura, she looks like she's about to _murder_ someone. So unlike her day-to-day angelic childish demeanour. He sweats a bit.

"Calm down, Yuki."

Kagami patted Yuki's head as he walk passed. Kise patted Yuki's shoulder with a smile.

"It's okay, Yukicchi."

At their calming touch, Yuki's fierce aura dissipated before completely vanishes.

Kagami and Kise is now standing behind Kuroko, Kagami looking mad while Kise had his smile on. Despite that, only one thought currently goes on their mind.

'Zettai ni (absolutely), never makes Yuki/Yuki-chan/Yukicchi angry...'

That asides..

"Ano, mind if we play, too?" Kise asked playfully with a friendly smile.

"Rather, why'd you get involved, teme?" Kagami asked Kuroko, roughly grabbing his head.

Apparently, Kagami's huge body build and beast-like aura is also feared. Kise asides, Kagami looks like he could be part of yakuza.

The delinquents looked like they're about to peed their pants, sweating profusely.

'H-H-Huge..!'

'The hell?!'

They are now officially marking Kagami scary.

"Five-on-three's fine. Bring it on." Kagami challenged with a feral grin.

Afraid or not, seems like pride is a different matter altogether.

"What did you say?!" The angry delinquent shouted.

But, of course, Yuki just had to watch them _annihilated_. The delinquents, of course, being vehemently crushed by Kise, Kuroko and Kagami.

Yuki playfully noted that all three had the initial 'K' as their family name.

Yuki smiles fondly as she watched. They looked happy. Kagami was grinning excitedly. Kise looks like he's shining with bliss. Kuroko seems happy despite having the same stoic expression.

What's more important..they all look like they're having _fun_..playing basketball.

When the three 'K's were done with those delinquents, they were left on the ground bleating like a sheep, the three saved boys looks on in awe and admiration.

"Otsukare." Yuki spoke and high-fived Kagami and Kise, before glomping Kuroko, smiling broadly that her pearly teeth is showing.

Kuroko smiles teensy bit as Kagami grins and pats Yuki, Kise smiles, but a bit enviously. A happy, peaceful and blissful atmosphere. It _was_.

"You.. What were _you_ thinking?!" Kagami roared with anger to Kuroko, as Kise looks like he also disagreed at Kuroko's earlier rash action.

"If it turned into a fight, did you really think you could win?!" Kagami continued.

Not seemingly unfazed, Kuroko answered unflinchingly. "No. 100% that they would have beaten me up."

"Teme..!" Kagami cursed.

Kuroko then flexed his arm. "Please look at this. These guns."

"There's not any!" Kagami yelled as he clenched his fist.

Kise looks lost, not knowing what to say. "Kurokocchi, can be amazing sometimes, ne.." Kise smiled sheepishly.

Yuki pouted at her Tetsu-niisan being scolded. It's not like he did anything bad. He stops those delinquents from going too far with their violences.

'Tetsu-niisan is not bad..!'

"Even so I thought those people were terrible."

"That's why I just wanted to tell them." Kuroko averted his gaze as his brows creased.

"That's why you should've considered the consequences first!" Kagami chided.

"...I forgot to."

That half-hearted response only served to irritate Kagami even further. "Don't give me that 'I forgot to'!"

However, Kuroko looks indifferent. "I apologise."

"You even said _yourself_ it's 100% that they'd beat you up!" Kagami reminded fiercely.

Kise smiled wryly. This is the present. Kuroko _is_ _not_ part of his team anymore.

Only Yuki noticed that wry smile, simply because she didn't, or rather, can't focus on the other two's bickering.

Kuroko still looks stoic. "I apologise."

Kise lifted his bag and jacket as he draped it over his shoulder. "Ja, I should get going soon, ssu."

"I finally got to play with Kurokocchi.." Kise grinned like a little boy. He walked away and the three watched him as he halts and turns.

"Ato (also), Kagamicchi, don't think I've forgotten my revenger, ssu yo!" Kise exclaimed from the distance.

"K-Kagamicchi?!" Kagami looked grossed out at that nickname Kise came up with.

Kuroko then turns to Kagami. "Kise-kun adds '-cchi' to the names of those he acknowledges."

"Yokatta desu ne (That's great, isn't it)." Kuroko added, not looking congratulating.

Kagami's face distorted in disgust and annoyance. "I don't want that though!"

"Don't lose in the preliminaries!" Kise chimed in as he walks away.

"..There he goes.." Yuki noted as Kise disappears from their view.

What happens next is Kuroko and Kagami reaffirming their partnership. Their bond of friendship.

* * *

"Ah! There you are! Yuki, too!" Riko pointed to Kuroko, not looking exactly thrilled seeing the group.

Yuki _immediately_ stepped back behind Kagami as Riko swept past them and knocked Kuroko to the ground, shocking Kagami. Yuki peeked a bit, expecting this.

Kuroko was _held_ _down_ with a Boston crab hold by Riko. Kuroko was croaking for help.

Remember that self-defense martial arts? Riko and Yuki took the lessons together, and Riko _particularly_ took a liking to some wrestling moves and learned then further. Like this one she used on Kuroko.

 _Pity_. The only thing Yuki expressed. But, sadly she had no courage to step in without receiving one from Riko, too.

'Forgive me, Tetsu-niisan..! Only Riko-nee I don't dare to go against..'

Yuki winced as she walks past, turning a blind eye along with the rest of the Seirin, Kagami included, even as Kuroko pleaded for help before collapsing.

* * *

Yuki's home..

Yuki was just done with some homeworks Teikō sent her to ensure she is not slacking her studies when she plopped down on her bed.

"Mm..! Tsukareta (I'm beat)..!" Yuki stretched her limbs as she laid down.

Then Yuki remembered about Kasamatsu's text. She reached for her phone and look for the text, tapping it open.

* * *

 _From : Yuki-niisan_

 _Subject : Basketball?_

 _Do you want to play basketball with me sometimes, Yuki?_

* * *

Yuki blinks as she takes in the words. They thinks _alike_ , eh? Yes, like she _whispered_ him back in the day.

* * *

 _"Let's play basketball together sometimes, Yuki-niisan.."_

* * *

Yuki smiled before setting her phone to the side and closed her eyes.

"Basketball... _eh?_ " Yuki mused with a smile.

'Kaijō... They'll train harder now that they're beaten just before the preliminaries even started..'

Yuki opens her eyes as she reached for her phone, sliding it opened. Yuki then types a text.

* * *

 _To : Riko-nee_

 _Subject : Practice match?_

 _Riko-nee, the Inter-High preliminaries starts on 16th of May, right?_

 _Want to have a practice match on the 9th? It's Saturday._

* * *

 ***Tring* *Tring***

* * *

 _From : Riko-nee_

 _Subject : Re: Practice match?_

 _With who?_

* * *

Yuki smiled before replying.

* * *

 _To : Riko-nee_

 _Subject : Re: Practice match?_

 _Me, my Dad and his teammates._

* * *

This time the reply didn't come as fast. After a while Riko replied.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

* * *

 _From : Riko-nee_

 _Subject : Re: Practice match?_

 _Okay._

* * *

At the reply, Yuki smiles. She turns her phone off and puts it aside. The date is set. Yuki will have her fun then.

And so, Yuki lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

Author's note :

Okay, here's the belated, delayed, update..!

Err.. Hha..

Anyway, I had a question here, since Yuki's father and his teammates is too long a word, do any of you had any idea what to call them? Like a team name or something..

I haven't got any good name, so..

I'll try to get the next chapter in two days, until then..

For now, Read and Reviews~


	12. Chapter 11

**I'll be your worst nightmare**

The next day's morning is full of amusing stories. Like the Bakagami dunking the sensei's head, the sandwiches' chaos and Kuroko to the rescue.

"Seirin, huddle up!" Hyuuga shouted.

At their Captain's yell, the group gathered in a messy circle. Hyuuga glances around, making sure everyone has the paper in their hands.

Hyuuga then began. "The Inter-High preliminaries starts as a tournament."

"If we lose, that's the end." Hyuuga narrowed his eyes.

"We can't let our guard down for every single game." He reminded. Then he explained, more to the freshmen since the 2nd years know this already.

"Tokyo has A through D, four blocks. The winner of each block goes on to play in the Championship League."

"Moreover, the top three teams from the Championship League participate in the Inter-High."

"Out of 300 participating schools, the chosen are only _three_."

"Only the chosen 1% will stand on the court of their dreams."

"That's the Inter-High." Hyuuga concluded his explanation.

Kagami waved the paper in his hand as he looks at his Captain. "I sort of get the picture, but you're wrong about one thing."

Hyuuga looks a bit taken aback.

Kagami then continues, with that fierce expression of his. "They're not _chosen_. They _win_ it…desu.."

The Second years are all smiles at that. At least the freshmen know the weight of their games.

Hyuuga then glanced around everyone's face. "We've got three weeks until the Inter-High preliminaries."

"We fell one step short last year, but we'll definitely go this year." Hyuuga spoke, his tone laced with conviction and a hint of disappointment.

His expression then turns serious. "We'll be facing a lot of strong schools, but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shūtoku High."

"Last year, they were in the nation's top eight."

"On top of that, this year, just like Kaijō, they had one of the Generation of Miracles join their team."

"If we can't beat them, we won't make it to the Nationals." Hyuuga looks around, making sure everyone understand.

Amidst all this, Kagami is actually thinking. 'If we play against the Generation of Miracles, it'll be the championship game, huh?'

"Kuroko, you know who he is, don't you?" Kagami turned to Kuroko.

Unfazed, Kuroko answered. "I doubt you would believe me even if I told you." He paused a bit.

"However, as Kise-kun said, the other four are on another level."

Kuroko then delivers his standings. "If they have gotten even better, I cannot imagine how good they are."

Sensing the tension, Hyuuga then cleared his throat. "Before we can play Shūtoku, first is the preliminaries!"

Hyuuga then encouraged the team. "Let's make sure we're on the ball!"

"Yeah!" The Seirin chorused.

But, of course. There're _somethings_ missing.

"By the way, where's the Coach? Shiroma-san, too." Tsuchida asked as he turned to find Riko somewhere in the gym.

Noticing this, Hyuuga then remembered he hasn't told the team about their Coach and Manager scouting.

"Ah, they went to observe our first opponent's practice game." Hyuuga explained.

The door creaked open then, showing the two missing girls.

"I told _you_ , Riko-nee! It's going to be _just_ fine!" Yuki pouted as she trails after Riko.

Not even sparing a glance back at Yuki, Riko sighed. "Hai, hai (yes, yes).."

Riko looks sullen as she bickers with Yuki. Though the reason is still unknown.

"Coach..! You're not going to skip today?" Furihata asked without any ill-will.

With Riko's current mood though, he really should have known better.

"Like hell I will!" Riko glared menacingly, scaring the two freshmen.

"Idiot! Of course she won't act so carefree over an official game." Hyuuga chided the two freshmen, but then he turns to Riko, Yuki closely behind.

"Hmm? You don't look good, though. Are they good?" Hyuuga inquired, suspicious of Riko's bad mood.

"..We shouldn't be worrying about Shūtoku, when our first match isn't looking good." Riko confessed, surprising her team.

"I told you, Riko-nee~! That Papa is the only one, right? Mitobe-san here is quite tall, too!" Yuki pouted as she shook Riko's back in an attempt to make Riko listens.

"No matter, Yuki. Height is _vital_ , you know..!" Riko sighed as she let herself being pushed around by Yuki.

"What do you mean?" Hyuuga asked, not understanding.

Riko sighed as she have her attention to Hyuuga this time.

"One of their players might give us a trouble. He's two meters tall." Riko confessed dejectedly, making the team gasped at Riko's description of their next opponent.

"Mou...! The _height_ is not the problem here..!" Yuki mumbled as she pouted childishly.

Kagami snickers at Yuki's statement. "That coming from a _chibi_ like you?"

Yuki paused at that, before turning to Kagami with a _strained_ smile. "..That's better than having a yakuza-face like you, though." Yuki retorted.

Kagami twitched. "Nandato (What did you say)?!" Kagami roared furiously.

Kagami had been told his face is not his best feature, since children cried upon seeing it. It somehow becomes his _sensitive_ point.

Yuki sneered as she was about to continue, until Riko steps into the scene.

 ***Slap* *Slap***

Riko slaps the Yuki and Kagami on the head with her harisen (paper fan), looking irked. Yuki pouts as Riko took a deep breath.

"..Tonikaku (in any case), you can watch the video later, for now, look at this." Riko handed her phone to Hyuuga, who slide it open.

Unexpectedly, what displayed in the screen is not this Papa or a kitty cat. It's Baby Yuki and Toddler Riko.

The guys huddled and blushed. There, in the picture, Yuki and Riko looks so _tiny_ and _cute_. Yuki was smiling so brightly and Riko was pouting as they tugged on the same hankie.

Yuki and Riko blinks, not understanding the reason behind the guys' reactions.

"Eh? Nani, nani (what is it)?" Yuki hopped, trying to see the picture.

After a few jumps, Yuki managed to catch enough to make out the picture being her babyself, and Toddler Riko.

"Riko-nee keeps our childhood pictures in phone, eh?" Yuki mused amusingly, before turning Riko, who has no idea of what's going on.

"Riko-nee? Is Baby Yuki cuter than Yuki now? Does Riko-nee likes Baby Yuki better?" Yuki pouted adorably, her eyes moist as her cheeks turns rosy.

Riko's heart jumps out at the adorable display, Riko then glomps Yuki and swings her around.

"That's not it, Yuki! You're cute then and now! I love you _unconditionally_ , Yuki!" Riko confessed lovingly, whirling Yuki in a circle like a merry-go-round.

The guys blushed and sweat dropped at Yuki's and Riko's overly affectionate girl-girl display.

"Uh-um." Hyuuga coughed into his hand, trying to get the two girls to stop.

"Coach, which picture are we supposed to see..?" Hyuuga asked carefully, not wanting to irk Riko further.

Riko sets Yuki down as she glomps Yuki. "Ah, look for the most recent one." Riko said.

"A-aa." Hyuuga muttered before looking for the one Riko meant and taps on it, showing a picture of a tall, huge tanned male.

The guys all gasped at the screen, save for a few.

"His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall, weighs 87 kg. He's a foreign student from Senegal." Riko explained, her playful look gone even when she's still glomping Yuki.

"Senegal? He's huge. Two meters..?!" Hyuuga was bewildered.

"Is it even possible..?" Koganei muttered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"He's an international student? Rather..gomen, Senegal is..where?" Izuki mumbled, sweating nervously.

The 2nd years' expressions are real spectacles. Hyuuga was gaping openly, even Mitobe is showing his shock. Their pupils keep dilating and contracting in disbelief.

Yuki blinks. "Hmm? Senegal? It's a country in the Africa's continent, to the west. Apparently, the name is taken from a river in their border, the Sénégal River. It's a tropical country. Their cultures are quite interesting, you know?" Yuki hummed happily as she tried to recall more of Senegal.

"..That's enough geography lesson, Yuki.." Riko stopped Yuki by hugging her tighter, not wanting to hear another out of Yuki's lips regarding Senegal.

Riko knows that Yuki's knowledges expands throughout the seas and perhaps even the skies. But that's that and this is this.

"Isn't he just big?" Kagami remarked nonchalantly, despite he himself, having his height as advantage.

"Darou (right)~?" Yuki sing-sang happily, agreeing with Kagami's remark.

"Like I said, though. When you said it, Yuki, it just doesn't seems right." Kagami smirked teasingly, he had gotten hooked to teasing Yuki like she did to him.

"You're saying that, but you're not confident with that yakuza-face of yours, right? Perhaps, complex, even?" Yuki smiled innocently, even though her statements went straight to Kagami's heart.

Seems like Yuki always had the upper-hand. And Kagami will always come second, or in other words, dead-last.

'Kuso..! Why does this kid knows _exactly_ where to hit?!' Kagami thought angrily.

Kuroko stares blankly at the obviously hurt Kagami. He is inwardly glad Yuki likes him.

"This Papa Mbaye... W-What was it?" Hyuuga asked unsure, glancing around for help.

"Papanpa?" Tsuchida tried to supply as he's next to Hyuuga.

"It's Papa ganbaru nda, darou (right)?" Koganei chimed in.

Next to him, Izuki got his 'special' moment. "Papa..! Papaya ito." He pulled out his also 'special' notebook as he writes in them.

"Eh? I only remember the Papa part.. Hmm.. Paparanpa? Papaya..? That's not it though..?" Yuki mumbled in confusion, names had always been her weakness.

It's a miracle Yuki got the Seirin's names all remembered. Then again, perhaps Riko's stories and her _special_ one-night training before Yuki started is the cause..

"..We're not getting anywhere.." Riko sighed as she let go of Yuki and crossed her arms. Then Riko turned to Kuroko, who looks idle despite the 'Papa' commotion.

"Kuroko-kun, give him a nickname." Riko requested, or rather ordered, impatient.

Kuroko blinks before putting his fingers under his chin as he thinks.

"Ja (then), Otou-san (Dad)?" Kuroko concluded his thoughts.

"What's with that sense..?" Koganei looked bewildered.

"Otou-san (dad)! Dad's company is a dud." Izuki had another of his moment as he notes it down.

"...Tetsu-niisan, I may be _bad_ with _names_ but you're _bad_ at _naming_ , eh..? In a sense, we're both _bad_ at _names_..!" Yuki chirped happily, joyful at finding similarities with her Tetsu-niisan.

"Pfft! That's somehow better than Izuki's!" Hyuuga snickered before laughing.

Everyone tried to stifle their laughs from full-blown laughters, but with few laughs still slipping out. All, except Kuroko, who looks just the same-old Kuroko.

And Yuki, who just stares blankly. Riko isn't exactly in her best mood. Don't want to ruin it further, do you?

Riko tried to talk even in the midst of this commotion. Perhaps having Kuroko as a name-giver isn't her brightest idea.

Riko is irritated. This is going nowhere.

 **"Kike!"**

Cue to everyone straightening up here, sweating a bit. Riko is one _hell_ of a _Coach_ , or perhaps a _Coach_ of _Hell_.

Anyway, puns aside, Riko is not pleased. Yuki can personally attest you to that.

"He's not just tall. His limbs are also long. Everything about him is big." Riko explained, calmer than she was before.

"More and more schools are inviting international students to increase their power." Riko continued, unblinking.

"Our next opponent, Shinkyo High, was only a middle tier school until last year. But with the addition of one single foreign player, they've become a completely different team."

"They _can't_ reach. Because of only this simple reason, no one can stop him." Riko concluded, the atmosphere turns solemn.

Being the most impatient, of course, Kagami was the first to break the silence.

"But we can't just do nothing." Kagami began.

"And who said we would?" Riko spoke knowingly, shocking Kagami.

"Toiuwakede (because of that), Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun, starting tomorrow, the two of you will have your own training regimen." Riko spoke clearly. Kagami looks excited.

Yuki smiles at this. 'This is going to be fun~!'. She hummed joyfully.

"The preliminaries start on May 16th. Until then, you won't even have time to complain!" Riko announced loud and clear.

"Ou (yeah)!"

The Seirin roared in agreement.

'Excited, aren't they?' Yuki noted as she blinks. 'Maa..! I am, too~ For what comes first, though~!'. Yuki hummed in excitement.

Training starts and Yuki happily counts down the date to the 9th, humming happily.

Yuki cheered loudly as Riko pedalled the bicycle and she sat in the back seat. Encouraging Kuroko and the Seirin, while word abusing Kagami.

* * *

Seirin's Gym, 8th of May..

Riko blows her pink whistle. "Pritt! Gather up!"

The Seirin gathers up, all of them sweating from the day's practices. They look tired, but they're not complaining. You've gotta do what you've to, right?

"Okay! Since tomorrow is Saturday, we're going to have a practice game. It's just to see how ready you are." Riko glanced around the team's faces.

Yuki snickered inwardly. Like she's going to make it easy, that won't be fun~!

Since this is Riko they're talking about, this kind of sudden practice game is a _child's_ _play_. They are used to it.

"And which team is it, Coach?" Hyuuga asked as he wipes off his sweat.

To that question, Riko only smiles. Riko's _one_ and _only_ smile which just spells trouble. The guys flinched at this.

'Uh-oh.. This is not good.. Hope we can survive through this..'

The guys chanted their prayers in their heart, wishing for a miracle and safety from one Aida Riko.

If only they know, that this time, the one they should be wary of, is not Riko, but _someone_ else.

Yuki smiles sweetly. "It's not that bad~! Just a light game before preliminaries~ Don't want any of you to get hurt now, do we~?". Yuki sing-sang cheerily, exposing her higher-than-usual tension.

Being the thrill-loving here, Kagami pumps his fist in excitement. He's itching for a game. Kuroko blinks.

"Anyway, gather up at xxxxx Gym by 9.30. Don't be late." Riko briefed the guys, also reminding them.

"Ou!"

Riko and Yuki start to walk to the door after they're done packing, Riko's arm hooked around Yuki's like usual.

Only this time, instead of going straight home, Yuki turns to the still-packing Seirin guys.

"Ah, minna-san. I _won't_ be with the Seirin tomorrow~" Yuki chirped happily, before turning and walks away with Riko.

The guys just nodded, assuming Yuki can't come tomorrow. And, of course, not expecting that Yuki will be on the other team instead.

* * *

xxxxx Gym, 9th of May..

Riko and all of the Seirin Basketball Club can be seen huddled in front of the rather huge gym.

"Okay! Everyone's here? Kuroko-kun, too?" Riko asked, confirming all being present.

"Hai (yes)!" The Seirin chorused as one.

"Ano, Coach? Is Shiroma-san really not coming today?" Furihata raised his hand as he asked bravely.

"Maa, she said so yesterday." Izuki confirmed that.

Hyuuga then turns to Riko. "Do you know why, Coach?" Hyuuga asked curiously. The two are as close as sisters, right? Riko would know.

Riko halts at that. Before turning with a mysterious grin on her face. "Who said Yuki's _not_ coming?". Riko asked mischievously instead of answering.

"Haa..?" The guys were left bewildered.

Riko just makes no sense. Perhaps Yuki is also added to that list. Or maybe all girls just make no sense.

Leaving the guys stricken with confusion, Riko proceeds to push open the gym's doors.

"Sumimasen (excuse me)..!" Riko announced her arrival.

Opening the door, there're seven people in sight, some warming up and few were probably done.

Thing is, these people, or rather players, are definitely _not_ high schoolers.

Seirin was jerked awake from Riko's voice as they froze once more after seeing the attentions the other players gave them.

Thawing the frozen silence, a male with a huge and muscly build greets them. He's a black-haired, cut short with a pair of dark-brown orbs.

He is probably around thirties if not early forties. He got a rather rough and manly features.

"Yo!" He greeted loudly as he grips the ball he was dribbling.

Another male this time, from under the hoop, offered a friendly smile.

"Hello, there. We are the Oblivion players. I'm the Captain here." He gave them a brief introduction.

The male is black-haired, cut very short. He has a pair of jet-black orbs and a manly, yet tidy features. He got a medium and muscly build.

What stood out most from him is probably his height and his tan, being the tallest and the only tanned one in the group.

Oblivion is a word to describe 'forgotten' or _away_ from the public's eye. Yet it also means _destruction_ , _annihilation_ and _obliteration_.

The Oblivion itself, originally consists of past all-star, former pro-basketball players, whose achievements and abilities stood above the rest.

The Seirin recognised the used to be, all-star, pro-Japanese basketball players, part of the Japanese National Team.

Their eyes widen as they gaped, not believing their eyes. Their admired ones all in one place. Moreover, they are their practice game's opponents this time. How lucky could they be?

A black-haired male with a short cut and a pair of pale-gray orbs smiles with his hand holding a water bottle.

"Welcome, Seirin High Basketball Team, right? Our players are quite unique, but we mean no harm." He spoke with a friendly smile.

He got a medium build, not too muscly, but looks flexible. He has a delicate manly features, and he gave off this aura of having a perpetual smile on, no matter what situation.

"Osu (hey)! No need to be shy~ We don't bite~!" Another male with a short black-hair chirped as he slings his arm around the other smiling male.

This one male exudes an overly cheery and optimistic aura. He has a slate-blue orbs and boyish yet manly features. His build is rather medium and flexible-looking.

"Hora (look), you're making them feel even weirder, _Takeru_." A soft and gentle voice chided.

The voice belongs to a brunette with a rather delicate feminine features, for a male.

He looks neat and tidy, also polite. He has a pair of hazel-brown orbs and a rather petite, but tall, manly build.

"Please feel welcomed here." The man (supposedly) offered a courteous smile.

The introductions haven't ended just yet, two more to go. Seirin's shocks and bewilderment had just started.

"Me next." A handsome blond stood up from his seat as he flashed a charming smile on his delicate boyish features, his clear blue orbs mesmerised even the Seirin's males. Riko? Riko is _used_ to this.

"Hi there. I'm the Ace of this team, Shiroma Haruto is my name." He introduced himself in a friendly gesture.

...

...

 **Loading 30%...**

...

"..Shi..roma..?"

The Seirin, excluding Riko, takes some times to load the informations all in one go.

A hooded figure with a petite build then stood up, he (?) was sitting next to Haruto before.

The hooded figure smiles as he (?) spoke in an unexpectedly familiar sweet voice.

Seirin is now shook to the core as they no longer know what to expect. Their expressions started to change and distort.

"Ē (that's correct), Shiroma Haruto, Shiroma Yuki's father, and that's me~!".

Yuki grins as she took off her hood and cap, smiling innocently, batting her lashes.

...

...

 **Loading 50%...**

...

...

Seirin is now gaping like a fish out of water. Their jaw should have dislocated by the length it stretched.

Kagami looks like he'd just seen a ghost, his eyes threatening to bulge out, and Kuroko actually gapes a bit as his eyes widen.

Riko is smiling, she knows this, of course. They're neighbours and Riko grew up with Yuki.

"Maa~ It'll be Yuki of the Oblivion today, not Yuki of Seirin~!" Riko smiled as she chuckled lightly.

The group then recovered at that, or rather, falling deeper into shocks and surprises. They looked at Riko, requesting clarification.

"It's true. Didn't Yuki say yesterday? That she's _not_ going to be with Seirin today? Yuki _is_ part of the Oblivion. She's our opponent today." Riko confirmed with a playful grin.

Hyuuga blinks as he asked. "...As a _manager_..?"

Riko grins knowingly at that, her caramel orbs glinting mischievously. Hyuuga and Izuki sweat at this as they look bizarre.

Izuki began hesitantly. "Masaka (it can't be).. there's no way.. as a... _player_..?"

Yuki and Riko grin excitedly as they shared a knowing glance, before chorusing.

"Yep!"

...

...

 **Loading FAILED...**

...

...

 **"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

The Seirin's expressions are so distorted one might not be able to tell how they looked before.

Even Kuroko and Mitobe expressed their utter shocks. In their own way, of course.

Kagami can't believe his ears. There's just no way. That Yuki being a basketball player? With a former pros?

In his absolute confusion, Kagami _had_ _forgotten_ what he was _not_ _supposed_ to.

Kagami points his accusing finger to Yuki, looking very brazen.

"T-That's impossible!" Kagami roared accusingly, not able or rather wanting to believe Yuki's earlier claims. Riko's too, actually.

Yuki pouts. She expected this reaction, but still. "Why?"

Sadly, yes. Kagami had _forgotten_. _Completely_. That he _shouldn't_ have made Yuki mad.

"A **chibi** like you can _never_ be a basketball player! You're _too_ **small**!" Kagami roared, still not retracting his accusing finger.

"Acha..."

All other occupants, or at least the knowing ones, mumbled their pitiful remarks. Some face palmed, some sighed, some shook their heads, while a few just stared blankly.

...

 ***SNAP***

" **..Ha..Haha..Hahaha..! Is that so..? Ja (then).. I'll let you see..how** _ **terrifying**_ **this chibi player can be.. Get your** _ **ass**_ **on the court, Kagami.** _ **I'll be your worst nightmare.**_ " Yuki chuckled menacingly, giving off that devious smile as her aura grows dark and fierce.

"..Congratulations, Kagami-kun. You awaken the last boss. Ganbatte kudasai (please do your best)." Kuroko spoke in a tone full of pity as he looks at Kagami.

That remark of Kuroko only served to aggravate Kagami even further. Kagami shivers in fears, shaking in his sneakers.

His brain _stopped_ working moments ago. His senses all _flown_ out of the window. He's _no_ more than an **empty** **shell** now.

Riko looks at Kagami through her half-lidded eyes, like he's beyond cure for his idiocy.

The other Oblivion players shot Kagami a pitiful look. He's going to be Yuki's _toy_ today, and hopefully not a sacrifice.

Looks like Kagami's not going to see basketball the same way after Yuki's done with him.

* * *

The teams are all now on their own bench, across each other, passing the court.

That said, nothing really changes.

Kagami is still sweating profusely, fearing for his life. For once, he's not excited at the prospect of challenge.

Ignoring Kagami, Riko then proceed to brief the team.

"Iika (listen), while this is just a practice game, you all should have known that the opponents this time is not your regular players."

Riko then looks at them sternly. "They'll surely go easy on us. But that's why _we_ could win."

Needless to say, the guys doubt about beating the former pros. But since this is just a practice game to test their readiness and for them to gain experience..

After that pause, Riko drops another bolt from the blue.

".. _Especially_ , Yuki." Riko is now glaring with maximum seriousness.

"Don't underestimate Yuki. Or you're going to be sorry." Riko reminds the team sternly, they gulped in fears.

"Yuki hasn't made her debut in the basketball industry just yet. But she'll be a _badass_ for sure." Riko informed the team, adding more to their mental pressures.

Riko inwardly decided that informing the team more than this would do more damages than good.

While actually, there's still _many_ to tell. Curious? Well.. You see..

The Oblivion players would sometimes had a game with some universities basketball players.

They are quite famous despite being hidden from media's coverage. The name Oblivion itself is for them to remain low-key, left _forgotten_ but a _threatening_ danger.

Furthermore, the Oblivion players have their own title to hold. And, while Yuki had never plays in public, she's known as the **Frozen** **Oblivion** player.

Indicating her name, Yuki as snow, and as she's still not debuting. Frozen and not yet thawed for the world to see.

The team gulped nervously, glancing at the obviously irritated Yuki on the other bench across them.

"Maa, just don't let your guard down. We'll have a _chance_ then." Riko assured her team with a tiny smile.

There's that and there's still this..

" _Especially_ you, Kagami-kun." Riko remarked out of the blue, who flinched as Kuroko sighed.

Well.. It's a Game Start, _ne?_

* * *

Author's note :

Here's the promised chapter 11~

There's no fluff here, or perhaps even the next one..

So, yeah, I got the team name, like it just dropped from the sky~

Is it good?

Read and Reviews~


	13. Chapter 12

**Seirin vs. The Oblivion**

The Seirin is now done with warm ups. Both teams are now lining up, facing those who shares the same position.

Riko is standing in the middle of both both teams like a referee would.

"Okay, introductions commencing now~!" Riko chirped as she fiddled with her pink whistle.

First one in line is the Point Guard, then Shooting Guard, Small Forward, Power Forward and lastly, Center.

The smiley male with a charming and mysterious aura, bowed curtly like an English gentleman would. "Hello there, I'm the Vice Captain of The Oblivion and I play Point Guard position. Ah, name. My name is Satake Hayato. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Izuki, who also plays Point Guard and is standing opposite to Hayato also bowed on reflex, as did the other Seirin's starters.

"A-Ah!, my name is Izuki Shun..! I-It's nice to m-meet you..!" Izuki kind of stumbled, a bit nervous standing opposite to his basketball idols.

"Yuki. Shiroma Yuki. Shooting Guard." Yuki introduced herself as she grumbled, obviously because of Kagami's rude remarks earlier. No one dares to point it out, a _mad_ Yuki is a _bad_ Yuki.

"H-Hyuuga Junpei, sirs..! It's nice to finally meet you! A-Ah, and I play the Shooting Guard." Hyuuga also stuttered, sweating nervously, as he bowed low.

"It's nice to meet you all, Seirin-san, Riko-chan. Shiroma Haruto, here. Little Yuki's daddy!" He smiled warmly, welcoming the Seirin with open hand. Yuki just grumbled in response.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the Small Forward here, and the Ace, too~" Haruto added, looking a bit bashful for forgetting to state the needed details.

Kuroko bows courteously. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I play the Small Forward. It's a pleasure to meet you, minna-san." He introduced himself politely, his manners on par with those Japanese gentlemen.

This time, the buff, muscly guy greeted them with a deep, throaty voice as he grins. "Yo! Momoi Sōsuke, here! I play the Power Forward. Let's have a good game, brats!"

"..K-Kagami T-Taiga.. P-Power Forward.. N-Nice to m-meet y-you..!" Kagami faltered his words, trying to avoid Yuki's line of sight as he sweated profusely.

"Yamanaka Ibuki, Center. I'm the Captain here. Hope we have a good game. _And please excuse these_ _ **lousy**_ _members.. They are quite a_ _ **handful**_ _as you can see.._ " He sighed dejectedly, definitely not your typical high-spirited kind of Captain. He's actually shrouded with glooms.

Mitobe being the silent guy he is, just bowed as he gave a tiny smile.

"Hmm? Ah, Mitobe here said that his name is Mitobe Rinnosuke. He said that it's nice to meet you all. Ah, and Mitobe plays Center." Koganei chirped from next to Mitobe, introducing him.

"Oh, and my name is Koganei Shinji. I hope for a good game..! And I play the Small Forward, sir!" Koganei scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ohh! Finally, the cheerful one! Nice to meet you, little guy! I'm Takao Takeru! Nice attitude you have there! And what's with 'these lousy members', Ibuki! That hurts, you know!" The overly cheery guy nudged Ibuki, who just sighed in resignation.

"Takeru, we are having an introduction here. Be still for a while, will you?" The feminine looking guy chided gently, Takeru just grinned sheepishly in returns.

"It's nice to formally meet you all. My name is Sakurai Yūsei. I play the Shooting Guard and Takeru here, plays the Small Forward. Yuki is filling me in as the starters for now." He smiled gently, entrancing the Seirin guys, except those who are too dumb and too distracted to notice the pheromones in the air.

Tsuchida is in a daze for a moment before jerking back to reality. "...O-Oh! T-Tsuchida Satoshi, sir! A Power Forward! I wish for a good game..!" Tsuchida kind of stumbled at the beginning, but then the words just flow. Thank goodness he has a girlfriend, or he might just get sucked in.

"Furihata Kōki, desu. No position, yet." Furihata bowed politely.

"Kawahara Kōichi, sirs! No position assigned, yet." Kawahara bowed curtly before he straighten up.

"Like the other two, Fukuda Hiroshi, sirs!" Fukuda bowed before pursing his lips.

Riko nodded in approval as she hummed joyfully. Introduction is hereby done~!

"That's that. Let's start the game now, shall we~" Riko sing-sang happily, obviously excited.

In contrast to that, Yuki looks like she's about to _explode_. Reason being Kagami's clueless and crude remarks earlier.

The boy really is full of those qualities Yuki hates, even more on court.

'Kagami does fine _off-court_.. But _in-court_...and he's a _dead meat_.' Yuki grumbled, she's definitely not happy. Oh, how she's so looking forward to _abolish_ that stupid philosophy of the redhead.

Ibuki then coughed a bit, earning him the attentions from all players. "Ehem. We are aware of the difference in ages and skills, also your next official match. Taking all two into considerations, we have decided to put on _limiters_ for everyone of us. Including our bench players." Ibuki announced as the Seirins look relieved, Kagami's consciousness is still up in the air, avoiding a reality otherwise known as Shiroma Yuki.

* * *

 _In case you're wondering, here is the match-up based on the position they play._

 _Point Guard is Hayato vs. Izuki._

 _Shooting Guard is Yuki vs. Hyuuga._

 _Small Forward is Haruto vs. Kuroko._

 _Power Forward is Sōsuke vs. Kagami._

 _Center is Ibuki vs. Mitobe._

* * *

Sōsuke notices Yuki's disgruntled looks, anyone with half an eye would be able to see it.

"You're still hung up on that? Cool off, Yuki. We're playing soon!" Sōsuke spoke to Yuki in a gruff voice, he raised his brow in a curious manner.

Haruto smiles as he gently pats Yuki's head. "Calm down, Yuki. You don't want your emotions to distract your play, do you?" He chided Yuki softly.

Despite that, Yuki pays no heed to what was said. She only grunted in response. Yuki _is_ stubborn. She won't let it slides easy this time. No way.

The Oblivion reserve players are Takeru and Yūsei. Takeru normally plays as Small Forward, alternating with Haruto. While Yūsei usually plays as the only Shooting Guard, though Yuki sometimes fills in on unofficial internal games.

This one is _special_ because the opposing team is Yuki's other team. Yuki's identity as a basketball player is not yet ready for public disclosures.

Riko had the ball in her hand, her whistle in her mouth. The players are on their position. Mitobe and Ibuki are getting ready for the tip off.

"On your mark. **Three**.. **Two**.. **One**..!"

 **Tip off.**

The ball leave Riko's hand as it climbs higher to its peak. The two Centers jump at almost the same time. But Ibuki is quicker.

Ibuki tapped the ball to Hayato, who caught it effortlessly.

"Coming, guys." Hayato smiled as he dribbled the ball.

The Seirins were quick to do the one on one defense, but the Oblivion is just one step ahead.

Hayato bounce passed to Sōsuke, who then overhead passed it to Haruto.

"Well received." Haruto smiled as he did fast dribbles, passing the mid-line court.

"Saseru ka (I won't let you do it)!" Kagami roared as he blocked Haruto from proceeding ahead, Kuroko just behind Haruto.

Haruto stops as he smiles. Not that this can stops him. Haruto turns so his back is facing Kagami, as he did an overhead pass, to Yuki, who was just near the 3-point line.

Yuki smiles a bit as she caught it. Without a moment of delay nor hesitation, Yuki immediately shot it perfectly. Falling straight through the hoop, not touching the rim.

The ball rolled off to the edge of the court as silence reigned the gym.

...

...

...

" **Su** -..."

" **Su-Suge..!** " Kawahara, Fukuda and Furihata gaped as they saw first hand, their manager's basketball capabilities.

Yuki smirks smugly, side-glancing to Kagami, who looks disbelieved. Yuki just _proved_ her worth.

What's more, The Oblivion is quick to restart. They got back in position right away.

Noticing Kagami's still form, Kuroko nudged him. "Please get a hold of yourself, Kagami-kun. The game is still playing."

Kagami snapped out of his stupor as he turned to Kuroko's expressionless face. "..Right.." He muttered as they ran back to position.

The ball is with Hayato. He is observing without turning his head, but he's _able_ to see from the corner of his eyes.

'..They are being careful.. I can't blame them for that... After all..' Hayato made his pass to Haruto, who was the closest to him.

Haruto caught it, Kagami was already on him. As Haruto caught the ball, he quickly make a side-step turn, throwing Kagami off balance.

Haruto dribbled just a bit before the mid-line. He then threw it to Sōsuke, who bypassed Mitobe and dunk the ball forcefully.

"Ha! You need to be careful of everyone on the team, brats! Yuki alone won't do!" Sōsuke exclaimed as he landed with a loud thud.

The two plays are enough for the Seirin to realise they're _outclassed_. Even when The Oblivion goes easy on them.

Hayato noticed the obviously distressed Seirins. Few had poker faces on, but it's Hayato here. There's just _no_ fooling his experienced eyes.

Hayato smiled as he muttered under his breath. "...Might as well let them see..a _glimpse_ of Yuki's current strength.."

Hayato throws a quick pass, taking the Seirin by surprise. Not giving them time to recover, Ibuki catches it and passed it as soon as he caught it. A long, powerful pass befitting his build.

Yuki caught it _seamlessly_. She's used to this kind of concentrated strength. There's an oaf for a Power Forward player that had too much power packed. Ibuki's pass is a walk in the park.

Understanding what her team expects of her, Yuki quickly turns, facing the Seirin's side of hoop.

With almost no pause to prepare, Yuki shot her ball. From the mid-point line. The ball sinking _perfectly_.

 **"!"**

Everyone (save for some), gasped at Yuki's unbelievable display. The scenes, coming from a ch-, little girl, is a definite spectacle.

"..She's _good_." Izuki remarked, pleasantly surprised at Yuki's skills.

"Aa (I agree).. Though, this is probably 'cause of Kagami." Hyuuga commented, as he's grinning, amused.

Kagami, who is within hearing range, flinched at that.

In the offense, Hayato dribbles the ball, considering the pass course. Hayato then passed the ball to Haruto's direction.

Instead of ending up with Haruto though, Kuroko, who _appears_ out of nowhere, tapped the ball to Hyuuga, who then sinks a three pointer.

"Good one, Kuroko!" Hyuuga grinned as he compliments the shadow, who only nods in response.

As the Seirin head back for their offense, The Oblivion just watched, amused.

"Oho. There's a _unique_ veteran here." Haruto smirks as he scrutinised Kuroko's fragile figure.

"Hm. Quite different.." Ibuki added, seemingly impressed.

"True enough. He's got quite a style." Hayato remarked, smiling an amused smile.

Immediately happy, Yuki gushed as she cooed over her favourite Seirin member (aside from Riko).

"Right? Right? Isn't Tetsu-niisan just the _best_?" Yuki grinned excitedly, brimming with pride for her Tetsu-niisan.

That's aside, the game is still on. So, without replying, The Oblivion gets on defense position. The Oblivions are all pros. The game comes _first_.

Starting with offense this time, Izuki dribbles the ball as he slowly approached the opponent's side.

Izuki spots Kuroko. The two made eye contacts, and Izuki passed the ball to Kuroko's direction.

Kuroko quickly tapped the ball over to Kagami. However, if Seirin _got_ Kuroko, then The Oblivion _got_ Yuki.

Yuki slapped the ball, moments before it reached Kagami. Sōsuke caught it easily, he dribbled past his marks and dunks the ball with his limited-but-still-explosive power.

"Yosha!" Sōsuke exclaimed excitedly, immediately going back for offense.

Instead of going back to her side though, Yuki stays for a while.

"How does it feels being blocked by a _chibi_ , eh? .. _Yakuza gulliver?_ " Yuki mocked in a sing-sang tone, glancing from the corner of her eyes.

Needless to say, Kagami was irked. Yuki had always this ability to influence him somehow.

Back in offense, Hayato had the ball once again.

"Maa.. Others need to show their prowess, too.." Hayato mumbled in an amused tone as he throws an overhead pass to Ibuki.

Seirin's expert stealer, Kuroko, was already in position to steal. But Hayato _knows_ better.

The overhead pass' height is _too_ tall for Kuroko's small build. He _can't_ reach.

On the other hand, since it was meant for The Oblivion's giant, Ibuki caught it without no trouble at all. He then sinks the ball before the 3-point line.

"Haa..." Ibuki sighed dejectedly. Being cheerful and jumpy is just not him.

 ***Pritttttt!***

"Quarter ends! 5 minutes break!" Riko announced from her referee position.

* * *

 **1st Quarter Ends**

 **Seirin [8] - The Oblivion [15]**

* * *

"..Their Captain...looks real _gloomy_..." One of the Seirin's commented.

"Tell me about it. For a huge and tall guy, he has quite a _low_ _presence_ , eh?" Another added in agreement.

"But surely his game presence is felt on court. _Unlike_ our Kuroko.." One other commented, sniffling by the end.

And, of course. That's the _chatty_ freshmen trio there. Back to the court..

"Ah, yes, you. Kuroko-kun, ne? Mind staying for a while?" Hayato smiled as he asked the shadow, who only blinks in return, but stays nonetheless.

Hayato smiles. "A bit of an advice, Kuroko-kun."

"Like how it was just now, an overhead pass with enough height will seal your steals." Hayato explained in a pleasant tone, no malice intended.

He then continues. "..So, Kuroko-kun. You need to take your observations _further_. Sees _farther_ into the future."

"..Or else...you'll have _troubles_ later on, Kuroko-kun. Take it as an advice from another observator." Hayato smiled as he ended his speeches.

Kuroko stares blankly. It seems like The Oblivions are _pros_ , not just former, but still _are_.

While it really is an advice, Yuki feels somehow put out.

"Hayato-oji..! Don't bully Tetsu-niisan!" Yuki pouted at Hayato, unhappy.

Hayato turns to Yuki, smiling with his brows creased. "I was just giving an advice, Yuki."

"I know..! But when Hayato-oji said it.. It looks more like _bullying_ than advice.." Yuki turned, back-facing Hayato as her shoulders slumped over, dejected.

At this, Hayato smiles and gently pats Yuki. "That's not the case, Yuki. Anyway, how is it with your new steps?" Hayato asked after Kuroko was called back to the Seirin's bench. Kuroko bows courteously before leaving.

Yuki sighed. "Not too good. I did decide to create new steps..but I'm missing the important points..!"

"Maa, don't burn yourself out now. You'll do fine, Yuki." Hayato reassured as he caught Yuki's gaze.

" _No!_ Hayato, don't you take Yuki away from me!" Haruto bursted between the two, breaking the contacts as he hugs Yuki protectively.

From the bench, Takeru yelled a response. "You're being an _idiot overprotective_ dad, Haruto!" He teased.

Next to him, Yūsei chuckled softly. Takeru then turns to Yūsei as he asked for support. "Right, Yūsei?"

Having only a son, Yūsei is not sure how to respond. Only fathers with daughter would understand, right?

Thus comes in Sōsuke, patting Haruto's shoulder. "I understand that feeling, Haruto. I feel the same for my daughter." He nodded as he spoke.

"..Sōsuke..!" Haruto was moved.

"This is the feeling of all fathers with daughter..!" Sōsuke exclaimed, brimming with over exaggerated tears.

While the two was being emotional, Yuki who escaped Haruto's grip, stares blankly at the idiotic scenes of these 'fathers with daughter'.

"..You guys didn't even ask _what_ the daughters feel about this." Yuki muttered, baffled.

Not far from the four, the giant sighed dejectedly, looking down.

"Haa... Why do I have to take care bunch of kid-like adults at this age..?" Ibuki laments by himself, his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Seirin's bench

The Seirin players are panting a bit as they sweat. In contrast, The Oblivion didn't even break a sweat.

'..I know that it'll be like this...but still.. This is not as extreme as with the Kaijō. In fact, the guys look like they just played a light game for half-a quarter instead of one full quarter..'

Riko narrowed her eyes, scanning the guys and The Oblivion in sight.

'..The Oblivion is _too_ good.. The ball is passed around and scored even before our guys could move a lot.. The difference in strength is too _overwhelming_.. I need a strategy for this.'

Riko concluded. "I'll negotiate with their Captain first." Riko announced as she left, Hyuuga nodded in acknowledgement.

The Seirin is hydrating themselves with bottles of water, chugging them down as they wipe their sweats.

Riko approaches the gloomy-looking Ibuki, who immediately straighten with dignity when he noticed Riko near.

"Yamanaka-ojisan, can we have a longer quarter break for this quarter?" Riko asked, gazing straight into the eyes.

Ibuki blinks. "..It's fine, Riko-chan. This is just a practice game, after all."

Riko is elated. "Thank you so much, Yamanaka-ojisan!" Riko bowed before quickly walking back to her team.

Riko is now huddling with the team, crouching as they did so. A strategy board in the centre with the necessary pins as the players.

Riko then begins. "Listen carefully, I'll tell each one of you on what to do."

The guys nodded to show they're listening, then Riko continues.

"First, Hyuuga-kun. I want you to guard Satake-san. Out of all players here, Satake-san is the _least_ prone to pressure. He got an _amazing_ mental strength, Hyuuga-kun. I'm sure you'll learn well from him."

Hyuuga nods.

"Also. To stop him, you need to read the pass flow and then determines which direction he'll pass to. You need to look him in the eye, Hyuuga-kun. That's your _best_ chance."

Riko spoke as she moved the pins on the board. Putting Hyuuga guarding against Hayato.

Riko then looks up from the board and into Izuki.

"Next, Izuki-kun. I want you to guard Momoi-san."

Izuki looks surprised at this, but he nods nonetheless.

Riko elaborates further. "The difference in build and height is huge, but that's not all. You are the best match-up for Momoi-san. Momoi-san is a _hot-headed_ one. Simply put, he's quite _clumsy_. That's where the calm and collected you, came in, Izuki-kun."

Riko smiles at this. "Keep your eyes peeled and your guard up, Izuki-kun. Then _seize_ the chance when it shows..!"

This time Izuki nods with more confidence as he smiled.

Riko turns to Mitobe. "Then, Mitobe-kun. I want you to guard Yamanaka-san."

Mitobe nods silently.

"You two are the best match-up based on your height. What I need you to do, is to _tightly_ guard Yamanaka-san. That way, he can't do an overhead pass where Kuroko-kun can't reach. Momoi-san is also worrying for his height.. But let's put him aside this time."

Next is Kuroko, the Small Forward.

"Kuroko-kun. You'll be guarding against Haruto-san. He's the Ace so he's quick on his feet. He's flexible all around that I honestly _doubt_ any of us could block him.."

Riko trailed off as the team gulped. But Riko is not finished.

"..That's why you _don't_ really have to block him, Kuroko-kun. Just be near him. He's the Ace, the ball will _mostly_ go his way. That's where you came in and _steals_ the ball."

Riko smirks as Kuroko nods. Riko then turns to the last player.

Riko drones. "..Lastly, Kagami-kun. You'd _take_ on Yuki."

And, of course. The redhead flinched. Based on all the previous match-ups though, he should have known it's coming.

"Since _you're_ the one who _enraged_ Yuki, you should _take_ the _responsibilities_ here.." Riko sighed.

"..That's not all, though. Like you _rudely_ pointed, Yuki is on the **small** side. Having a **huge** guard on her would be _advantageous_ for us."

"Yuki is rather small and nimble, but your area of defense is larger, thanks to your _gigantic_ build." Riko concluded with a sigh.

* * *

Oblivion's bench

The players are all sitting in the bench as they hydrate themselves with water.

They look carefree without an ounce of pressure. Well, considering their experiences in matches, this is only a warm up for them. Even with their limiters on.

"They're quite good, Riko-chan's team, for _high schoolers~_ " Takeru chirped as he glanced to his teammates.

Yūsei nods as he smiles thoughtfully. "Mm. The Power Forward, Kagami-kun, has some potentials for sure. Also, the Small Forward, Kuroko-kun. His style is _unique_ indeed."

"True. If Yuki hadn't briefed us about his style, _we_ might have been taken in by _surprise_." Hayato hummed in agreement.

Haruto and Takeru _blanched_ at that. There's just **no way** that _smiley_ , _calculating_ , _satanic_ man, would be _surprised_. No way in hell.

"Hmm? What's with that expression of yours, Takeru, Haruto?" The man in question smiled as he asked. That _somehow_ menacing smile.

The addressed two turns even paler as they shook their head frantically. Yūsei chuckled softly, amused.

Sōsuke sweat drops from the sidelines. Seems like, his gut feelings to not participate in the conversation is right, after all.

As the five have friendly banters, the Captain of the group, sighed instead.

Ibuki turns to Yuki, who was sitting at the corner to avoid her too-touchy-freely father and the _dramas_ that ensues when the clowns of the group gathers.

"..How is it, Yuki?" Ibuki asked.

Yuki looks up from her water bottle. "Ibuki-oji. Mama (so-so), I guess." Yuki smiled a bit.

'Riko-nee _knows_ my play.. Seeing how it is, Riko-nee will have Kagami on me. Then she'll probably give Kagami some hints about it.. Mm.. I'm certain Riko-nee won't tell the team until half-time though.'

"The time will come, Yuki. By the way, how is your steps going?" Ibuki smiled.

This time, Yuki sighed. "I needed something more _solid_.. I honestly don't have anything much to start with." Yuki rubbed her temple, dejected.

Ibuki is _amused_. It's not often you see Yuki stumped on something. The girl is a _prized_ genius after all.

Ibuki gently ruffles Yuki's locks, slightly messing her twin-tails. "You'll be fine. Good luck, Yuki." He smiles warmly.

Yuki smiles sweetly, enjoying the attentions. "Mm."

But, of course. Yuki's overprotective father just had to interrupt.

"Ahh! You're stealing a start, Ibuki!" Haruto yelled as he stood up, looking horrified.

Not knowing what to say, Yuki and Ibuki heaved a long, resigned sigh.

To Haruto's defense, he's actually quite a _wise_ and _dignified_ father. An amazing, calm and understanding father.

Yes, when there's _no_ other **males** present.

Haruto turns into an overprotective, loud and annoying kind, when there's other males in the area. His teammates included.

"..It must not be easy to be Captain of these kid-like adults.." Yuki commented, feeling a sense of sympathy.

Ibuki sighed even deeper, as he fell into further into depression. Yuki pats Ibuki's back, trying to ease his weary heart.

* * *

Back to Seirin's bench

Riko watches the boys' nervous expressions, some even looks tensed. Kagami, _especially_.

"Kagami-kun." Riko called. Kagami turns to Riko.

"..I'll give you a **hint**. _Pay attention to Yuki's play._ " Riko spoke only for Kagami to hear. He looks skeptical, but nods.

Riko then turns to the team, looking confident. "Good luck, boys! This will only be until half-time, so have fun~! After half-time, we'll switch strategies to rehearse for our next match with Shinkyo High..! In you go!" Riko sing-sang as she ushered the boys into the court, not letting them to ask her what she meant.

 **"Prittt!"** Riko blew her whistle then, signalling the start of the 2nd Quarter.

Seirin is starting with offense this time. Izuki had the ball, he dribbled twice before passing it to Mitobe, who then passed it to Kagami.

Yuki is on stand-by though. So, when Kagami tried to dribble pass her, Yuki steals it.

Kagami quickly turns and _tried_ to block Yuki this time. Tried. Because Yuki _knows_ exactly what to do.

'Heh..! I'll let you see!'

Yuki opted for the pass Kagami had most trouble with. Yuki bounce passed the ball to Haruto. The low height of the pass requires Kagami to crouch, but the speed of Yuki's release won't give him enough time.

"Tsk!" Kagami clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Yuki smirks as she looks at Kagami in the eye. "Like a _giant_ , a _chibi_ is also _advantageous_ in their own way." Yuki spoke before she left.

Haruto dribble past Mitobe and Hyuuga as he then shot a 3-pointer.

Back in offense, Hayato dribbled once before throwing an overhead pass to Haruto.

Haruto jumps and catches it. Kuroko who was marking Haruto _can't_ reach that height even if he jumps.

Haruto then passed it to Sōsuke, who was already in the opponent's side of field.

"Yosh!" Sōsuke caught the ball, about to dunk straight away.

In his moment of _carelessness_ , he got his ball _stolen_. By Izuki.

"Good one, Izuki!" Hyuuga cheered as he runs to the other side.

Izuki grins as he then passed the ball to Hyuuga, who dribbled until he was about to meet his mark.

Hyuuga was actually about to pass to Kagami, but seeing Yuki marking him so tightly, Hyuuga passed to Mitobe instead.

Catching it, Mitobe then quickly do an overhead pass to Kagami, out of Yuki's reach.

Kagami smirks at this. He catches the ball and tried to dribble pass Yuki. Alas, simply that, is _not_ _enough_.

Yuki immediately gives chase, and on Kagami's second step, she _stole_ the ball and passed it to Haruto.

Haruto then dribbled past the mid-point line before passing it to Ibuki, who then shot a 3-pointer.

 _"Nice try."_ Yuki began as Kagami jerked.

"But, unless you passed it immediately and not try scoring by yourself, the ball will change possession." Yuki continued.

"You have your height against me. I did, too. But unlike you, _I_ can steal the ball as _soon_ as you dribble." Yuki smiled tauntingly.

Kagami being the basket-baka he is, grins at the challenge. "Interesting. Bring it on, Yuki!"

Starting with offense, Hayato smiled knowingly as he dribbled. "This is it, Yuki. If my _insight_ prevails, then here is the _clue_ to your steps.." Hayato muttered to himself.

Hayato is a thinker. One who observes and plans the strategies for the team. He notices _tiny_ details and recreate them as a complete picture. A skill he's _trying_ to pass on to Yuki.

It's not easy though. There're _several_ requirements one need to have. Including _accumulated_ experiences. That's why he made Yuki plays mind games with him since she was young.

Their current favourites is shōgi and blackjack, though Yuki's all-time favourite is _othello_.

Hayato passed the ball to Yuki, and she caught it effortlessly. Kagami tried to block. But, Yuki did series of steps and turns before one final sharp side-step as she spins around Kagami.

Yuki _escapes_ Kagami's defense.

"Damn!" Kagami cursed as he tried to regain his balance and chase after Yuki, who already passed the ball to Haruto's direction.

The ball _should_ have landed in Haruto's hands. _If_ _not_ for Kuroko.

Kuroko _appears_ out of nowhere as he slapped the ball to Kagami, surprising Yuki. She was too _preoccupied_ with Kagami she _forgot_ to keep an eye on Kuroko's misdirection.

Kagami grins as he caught the ball and dribbles to the hoop. Yuki quickly turns to chase Kagami who had a head start.

A little explanation here, Kagami's speed is way below Yuki's. If not for her _limiters_. With her _limiters_ on, her speed is just slightly above Kagami's.

To be honest, this kind of restrained play is normal for The Oblivion. It improves one's overall ability and sharpen one's decisive thinking.

However, with the slight difference in speed, and Kagami having a longer stride plus a head start. Yuki had _little_ chance to succeed in catching up.

'Ugh! I was being careless! Hayato-oji is sure to annoy me about this..! ..I need to _lengthen_ my strides..' Yuki mused as she stretched her strides, in an attempt to catch up with Kagami.

Yuki is a child blessed with good luck. Heaven _favours_ her. In fact, due to Yuki's immense luck, she rarely slips and _never_ falls.

So, this time too, Yuki's stretched strides end up making her slips, but she's _not_ falling.

Thing is, luck isn't the only factor at play this time. Yuki's _reflex_ and _flexibility_ lets her make another balancing step in time.

This is also made possible because of her _light-weight_ , which somehow made her resist gravity for one second longer.

For that one second, Yuki was _not_ walking. She was _gliding_. This slip-up makes Yuki realised the key point to her steps.

Kagami passed Hayato as he dunked the ball in. "Yosha!" Kagami grinned as he cheered.

On the other hand, Yuki halts as realisation dawns on her. '.. _Flexibility_ and _light-weight_.. This is the two main _foundations_. The _gliding_ is the key point. The _usages_..' Before Yuki could mulled further though, Takeru shouted at Yuki.

"Concentrate on the game, Yuki! Don't sleep now!" Takeru shouted as he grinned mischievously.

Yuki then snaps out of her mind as she smiles sheepishly at Takeru and Yūsei.

With Kagami's scoring earlier, Seirin is on offense now. The ball is now with Izuki.

Yuki is on Kagami. Kagami smirks triumphantly as he brags. "I passed _you_ , Yuki."

Yuki, who had her back to Kagami, didn't respond to his taunts. She didn't even flinch. And he can't see her face expressions.

Meanwhile, Izuki passed the ball to Hyuuga, who was marked by Hayato. Hayato keeps his scrutinising gaze on Hyuuga, making him shifts uncomfortably.

'..Ugh..! What pressures.. I feel _naked_ in his presence..! It's like he _sees_ through my whole existence.. Coach is right about him.. His mental strength is too _imposing_..!' Hyuuga thought as he shifts and shuffles.

Thankfully, Kuroko is there. So, Hyuuga spins to the side as passed the ball to Kuroko, who then tapped it to Kagami.

Unaware of Yuki's expression, Kagami focus his senses to his hearing.

Yuki is smiling deviously, replying to Kagami's earlier statement. "Yeah. You gave me the _key_ to my steps. As thanks, I'll let you _personally_ experiences the complete thing when I'm done."

Yuki then moves a bit, farther from Kagami. "..You'll _enjoy_ it." Yuki whispered as Kagami strains his ears to pick the words, bewildering him.

In his bewilderment, Yuki snatches the ball before it reaches Kagami. She then dribbles past Kuroko, before passing it to Ibuki, who shot it in.

Yuki then turns to see the clock. It's 2 and a half minute to 2nd quarter ends.

Yuki smirks as she turns to face Kagami, who looks surprised. "Kagami. I'll give you a gift as thanks for leading me to the bright point on my thoughts." Yuki began.

"..I'll give you the _thrills_ you love so much." Yuki smirks cheekily.

"I'll take off my limiters. _Go one-on-one with me._ " Yuki spoke with conviction and confidence as she challenges Kagami.

"Let's see.. How about until this quarter ends? Yuki challenged with a predator eyes as she gave a tiny smile.

The aura around Yuki seems to drop below freezing point. Seirin blinks and gulped, not used to this side of Yuki.

The Oblivion sighed and shook their head, there's no stopping Yuki. If there's one thing the members all share, it's their _stubbornness_.

"Yoo-ho! _That's_ what I'm looking for, Yuki!" Takeru cheered as he hugged Yūsei in his excitement. Yūsei looks worried, but he trusts Yuki and her decision.

Riko looks thoughtful, hoping Kagami remembered her advice to watch Yuki's play.

Kagami froze for a while, before his hot passions melt his frozen self. "Bring it on." Kagami grins tauntingly, excited at Yuki's challenge.

And so, Hayato passed the ball to Yuki, who immediately went head-to-head with Kagami.

Now, Yuki is the _only_ one Kagami _sees_ , and Kagami is the _only_ one in Yuki's _vision_.

Yuki smirks before it fades as soon as it appears. Yuki then have a sudden burst of speed as she suddenly appeared in front of Kagami, shocking him.

Kagami reacted instinctively, as he backed one step and watches Yuki's every move.

Yuki then plays with Kagami, she executes hardly-possible steps at weird angles around Kagami with a different pace of speed, making her appears and disappears momentarily from Kagami's vision.

Kagami _tried_ to keep up, but he had to step back once for every steps and turns Yuki took. Then he had to take another step forward to keep up with Yuki's new steps.

This repeats for a few turns before Kagami got confused and almost tripped over his own feet, Yuki took this chance to slip to his front as Yuki fake a jump shot.

Kagami jumps on instinct. But with his already unstable position, jumping high up in the air at Yuki's perfect _fake_ , he landed butt-first as Yuki lands gracefully.

Yuki smiles as she passed Kagami, who was falling from the height he jumped to.

Yuki then whispered. " _Never underestimates your opponent. The game is undecided until the buzzer rings._ "

Leaving Kagami on his butt, Yuki dribbles to the hoop as she jumps high and dunks the ball in. At the same time as the buzzer rings.

Yuki lands easily and almost like she's _descending_ , not falling.

* * *

 **2nd Quarter Ends**

 **Seirin [12] - The Oblivion [32]**

* * *

Every Seirin, excluding Riko, look shell-shocked at Yuki's dunking. A 13 years old girl just dunked. Easily passing, after playing around with a 16 years old male with a huge muscly build.

Kagami looks shocked the most. He fell right into Yuki's hand. Right to the very end. Even the time he passed her once, doesn't seems like a win now. It only served to unlocks Yuki's real abilities.

Kagami is shook to the core as he processed what just happened. Then Yuki walks to Kagami, offering her hand to help him stand.

Kagami looks dazed as he accepts the offered hand. Kagami is still bewildered as Yuki smiles sweetly and whispers as she stopped next to him.

 _"Everyone have their own way to win. Be it a giant or a chibi. And this happens to be_ _ **mine**_ _."_

Kagami's red orbs widen. Yuki then walks past him and is greeted by her smiley teammates. Yuki got her hair ruffled by them as they walked to the bench, having a 5 minutes quarter break.

After a while, Kagami grins. Making Kuroko to stare at him weirdly. The two is now making their way to Seirin's bench.

Kagami grins excitedly as he mumbled only for him to hear. "..This is.. _Yuki's basketball._ "

Kagami is excited. Yuki is _no_ walk in the park for an opponent. She is the _real_ deal.

To think he had a _strong_ basketball player close to him. An _unexpected_ looking one, too.

On the other side of the bench though, Yuki is deeply immersed in her thoughts. Already contemplating her next step for her new steps.

* * *

Half-time is now _starting_.

 **It's Seirin vs The Original Oblivion.**

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah.. This is the chapter..

The basketball scenes is a pain.. I'm not sure it turns out well, but, there..

Well, the next chapter will have skips..

Hope you enjoy this one~!

Anyway, Read and Reviews~


	14. Chapter 13

**Yuki and The Oblivion**

The game is now proceeding to the next half. Seirin is still going with their regulars, while The Oblivion makes substitutions.

Yuki is subs out with Yūsei, Haruto switches with Takeru.

"Good luck, Yūsei-oji." Yuki smiled as she high-fived Yūsei as they passed each other.

Yūsei smiles softly. "Of course, Yuki. I'll be taking on from here."

Haruto also high-fives with Takeru as they switched. "Have a good time out there, Takeru!"

Takeru grins excitedly. "You don't need to say! Limiters on, though~"

Yuki and Haruto is now sitting in the bench as they watched Takeru and Yūsei steps into the court.

This half-time is different from the previous half. This time, the purpose of the game is to help Seirin gets ready for their strategy with Shinkyo match.

So, the game will be _quite_ different from before.

In the court there, Yūsei displays his soft and graceful 3-pointer shots that looks more polished than Yuki's.

Takeru is showing his nimble footworks, quick plays and assists. He is a different type of Small Forward from Haruto, but a good one nonetheless.

"..Eh?" Yuki knitted her brows in thoughts, making Haruto turns to her, confused.

"What is it, Yuki?" Haruto asked, curious.

Yuki mutters, not taking her eyes off the game. "Ah, no.. It's just, now that I see it here, Hyuuga-san took quite a _long_ pause compared to Yūsei-oji when they're shooting 3-pointers."

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "Yūsei-oji had only a very short pause. But a pause still." Yuki continued.

Haruto then turns his gaze back to the game as he answered. "Ah, that. Technically, one takes a longer time to prepare the longer the distance. The shooter needs to calculate the power and the distance, see?"

"And about Yūsei. He went through numerous games and trainings, that's why whatever the distance, his very short pause stays the same." Haruto smiled with pride and awe.

Haruto then continues. "Experiences will never do you harm, Yuki. Like Yūsei, his accumulated experiences from all kind of matches and practices, leads him to where he is now."

"Yūsei is confident in his never-faltering form and his impeccable shots. From experiences, mind you. Not of unfounded arrogance or the likes." Haruto finished with a smile, peeking at Yuki's reactions.

Yuki is staring at the court, at all the players on it. 'Experiences, eh..? I admit I'm lacking in that area. And while this 'steps' is complete in theories, I need _more_ experiences to make it works.. And to do that.."

Yuki gulps a bit. What she's about to do is something she _never_ wished for. It's absolutely _gruelling_ , that's why.

But.. It's her _only_ choice..

Besides, if her theories proved to be successful in motions, it'll help her movements tremendously. It might even be an ultimate counter against Shooting Guards.

Yuki takes a deep breath before turning to Haruto, staring straight in the eye with strong conviction.

"Dad. Will you go to the next court with me? I want you to instruct and guide me through my new 'steps'." Yuki asked, her voice resolute.

Haruto blinks. Yuki is _actually_ asking for his training regimes. Not forced and made to. But by her own freewill.

'Now that's _new_..' Haruto thought, amused. Then he smiles teasingly. "So you already had it figured out, eh? Yuki? Maa, as expected of the _genius_ , I guess. Though, you were stumped for a while now.."

Not giving her father even an ounce of satisfaction, Yuki promptly ignored those remarks he made.

"Are you going or are you not going, choose one, Dad." Yuki deadpanned before turning to face the court.

"Besides, the next half can continue with only those members. So, we're quite free." Yuki droned, looking bored.

Now, Yuki is not being conceited here. But she has watched hundreds if not thousands of The Oblivion's matches. And this match is pretty much _staged_ for Seirin-Shinkyo match. Simply put, it's _not_ interesting.

Haruto smiles with a raised brow. His daughter really is adorable. "Hai, hai (alright, okay). Let's go then." Haruto spoke as he stood up and motioned for Yuki to follow.

Yuki smiles a bit as she stood up and followed her Dad into the other court. Yuki's special training court.

* * *

Seirin's bench

"Uwahh! Their teamworks are _amazing_!" Fukuda commented in awe.

"It's almost like there's _no_ _hole_ in their plays..!" Kawahara added.

"This is _pros_!" Furihata chirped.

As the three freshmen marvelled over The Oblivion, Tsuchida saw Yuki and Haruto leaving somewhere.

Tsuchida raised a brow at that. 'Where are Shiroma-san and Haruto-san going? They're not going to watch the match?' Tsuchida wondered.

As he thought of Yuki, Tsuchida grows even more confused. "Na (hey), I'm not sure why, but isn't Shiroma-san's play... _different_ , when compared to the rest of her teammates..?" He began hesitantly.

Answering his question is Koganei, who looks thoughtful as he speaks. "Now that you say it.. How to say..? Shiroma-san's play is _perfect_ , but... It's not _complete_ , somehow..?" Koganei mumbled, unsure.

"Eh..?" The three freshmen muttered, not understanding the conversations.

On the other hand, having grown up with Yuki and being a Coach herself, Riko knows exactly what they meant.

Riko sighed as she confirms the two's suspicions. "..That's right. It's true that Yuki's play is _perfect_ , but it's not _complete_. Unlike her teammates, Yuki's play is too _predictable_. Reason, being Yuki not having her own special skills."

Riko narrowed her eyes as she scrutinises every Oblivion players on court.

"For example, Yamanaka-san's height and power make him a formidable Center. His dunks and passes are simply out of reach. His defense is _impenetrable_."

"..Then there's Satake-san with his observant eyes and collected mind. He makes accurate passes and plans his every move. His height is also considerable for high passes. As a Point Guard, he's _marvellous_."

"Momoi-san is your _rock-solid_ Power Forward. He got his explosive power and dunks. His defense is passionate and unbreakable like a solid mountain. He won't lose at rebounds with his power and passions."

"The Shooting Guard, Sakurai-san. His 3-pointers with almost _instantaneous_ release is his specialties. No matter the distance, the release speed is the same, almost no time at all. He doesn't falters or hesitates. But he makes no silly decision. His calm and tidy demeanour lets him choose between shoot and pass correctly. He's _unstoppable_."

"Next is Takao-san, one of the two original Small Forward. He got nimble footworks and he's not a scorer like Haruto-san, despite sharing the same position. Instead, he excels in passing and circulating balls. Of course, he also shoots and scores, but his assists stands out best. He's like the missing piece for complete pass courses. As a Small Forward, he's a _skilful_ one."

"..Last but not least is Haruto-san, the other Small Forward and the Ace. He's nimble and flexible, speedy and powerful. He's an infallible scorer. Dunks, regular shoots or 3-pointers, he has conquered them all. His dribbling and ball handling skills let him passed most, if not all, of his opponents. He is your _irreplaceable_ player."

Riko then sighed, looking dejected as she looks on to the on-going game.

"..On the other hand, while Yuki's play is _basically_ perfect, _none_ of her skills stand out, they are too _proportionately_ divided. And, when compared to the rest of her teammates, it's clear Yuki is _lacking_ in term of experiences.."

Riko knitted her brows as she continues. "..Yuki needs to improve her skills further. At least, chooses _one_ area to be particularly amazing at. Or improved them all with a special skill of her own in each one.

"..If one needs to say, Yuki's play _lacks_ impression compared to the rest. Simply put, Yuki _can't_ change the flow of the game. Whereas, her teammates can, with their specialties."

Riko finished before turning to the Oblivion's bench, not seeing Yuki there.

Riko blinks, surprised that Yuki's gone. Noticing Riko's line of sight, Tsuchida supplied the answers. "Ah, Shiroma-san went somewhere with Haruto-san earlier."

At that reply, Riko blinks even more. "With Haruto-san?" Riko asked, unsure. Tsuchida nodded in response.

'Is Yuki going to _train_? Or...did she figure out something about her 'steps'..?' Riko mused, curious.

While this is good news and all..

'..I hope _you_ realise what you're getting yourself into, Yuki.. You're in for one _hell_ of a ride...'

Riko prays inwardly, hoping that Yuki will step out of the other court by lunch.

Not to exaggerate, but Haruto is more of a Hellish Coach than Riko is. There _are_ times when Yuki and Haruto stays on that court for 3 days straight. And, yes, they _slept_ there, if they actually slept.

* * *

xxxxx Gym, Small Court

On the middle of the small court with half the size of average basketball-court, Yuki can be seen flexing her wrist and her ankles. Preparing for what she knows she signed up for when she asked her father to trains her.

Haruto, who was standing in front of Yuki, looks relaxed as he smiles cheerfully. He's excited as this is the first time, and hopefully not last, that Yuki asked him for help by her own freewill.

As much as he enjoys it though, as a Coach now, he had to know what Yuki got in mind. "What have you got, Yuki?" He inquired as Yuki stops flexing her limbs.

Yuki straighten up as she looks at Haruto in the eye, unflinching. "You told me before, that as a _girl_ and as _Yuki_ , there are things _advantageous_ to me _alone_." Yuki spoke as she recalled her past conversations, pausing for a moment before she continues. "..In this 'steps', I want to implement my _flexibility_ and my _light-weight_ to boost my overall movements."

Haruto smiles at this. He's proud that his daughter got this far. Yuki is smarter than he'll ever be, he knows that. But, Yuki have long decided to _limit_ her potentials so she could stay within reach. Being a genius and a prodigy comes with their dark sides, and Yuki _learnt_ that the hard way.

That asides, Haruto is proud and happy for Yuki's determination to step forward in her basketball. He had doubts that Yuki is doing basketball just to please him. Even more after that _incident_ happened.

Haruto then smiles proudly. "So, you had it all figured out, Yuki?" Haruto raised his brow inquiringly as he grins. "How will this 'steps' turn out to be?"

Yuki is silent for several moments. She had thought of that, but she hasn't had a _solid_ answers. Yuki needs to actually implement her theories into motions before she could grasp the possibilities her new 'steps' have in stores. But, she knows somethings for sure.

After her pause, Yuki then spoke. "This 'steps' will make me _glide_ on court. An ultimate steps for making steals." Yuki said in confidence.

Haruto smiles even wider at this. "I see you thought it through, Yuki." Haruto nods in acknowledgements. "What you need now is just the trainings." Haruto inquired as Yuki nods.

Haruto could remember like it was just yesterday, when little Yuki was born and she was so tiny that her head didn't even measured to his hand. And that little baby is now taking her steps to adulthood, steady but sure.

Growing up, Yuki never had been an open one about her school days, friends and her social life to her parents. Then again, it's not like Yuki was hiding it, she just didn't have much to talk about. Yuki once told him that her life is pretty much _repetitive_ , the same things is happening each passing days, what is she supposed to talk about?

Things started to change when Yuki got a little girl that moves into the house across from them be her friend. Her very first real friend. Yes, the little girl goes by the name Aida Riko. Riko is your straightforward but caring and adorable girl. She took care of Yuki dearly like a loving older sister would.

Riko and Yuki were actually playmates when they were just babies, but then Haruto decided to have the family moved into London, United Kingdom when Yuki was just a little baby and Riko was just a teensy-weensy toddler. They then returns to Japan when Yuki was 3 years old, and decided to buy a new house in a new area. Until Riko and her family moved into the same area a year after their arrival.

Yuki's world seemed to brighten since then. She would talk more about what silly things she did with Riko in the days, about how Riko complained when Yuki got all the luck and she only got the leftover misfortunes. Yuki started to laugh more often then, as her world grew wider, letting more and more people into her once-dull-and-repetitive life.

His daughter is growing up. A few moments of silence, and Haruto smiles broadly. "..Okay." Haruto nods as he saw Yuki's orbs glimmer and his smiles and warm expression just turns automatic. "This is your first step to reach us, Yuki." Haruto then pats Yuki's head as he encourages her. "I know you can do it."

Yuki smiles sweetly at the gestures. Her father is probably what all daughters ever dreamt for, in terms of appearances. Haruto is your typical _ikemen_ (good-looking guys). He got a sleek golden-honey locks and a piercing, dreamy blue orbs. He's actually a nice father, too, _unless_ there's any other males present. Then he just turns into an idiotic, overly-protective, and an annoyance of a father.

Then again, her father is known for his Hellish Coaching as the Spartan Coach of Hell and his also Hellish Training Regimes. You wouldn't believe the numbers that fell victims to his _demonic_ menus. The team he is coaching, The Oblivion, and even Yuki can stand witness to that.

And so, like one (who knows) would expect from one Shiroma Haruto, just moments after his warm smile, his aura turns _180_ degrees.

Haruto then spoke in a low, icy tone. "..Then, I can believe that since you're asking me, I can go _full_ _throttle_ with the trainings, right?" Haruto asked as his Spartan Coach of Hell's switch is now on.

Yuki twitched at this. Maybe she shouldn't be so rash and rush into her death, after all..? There's certainly _better_ ways to complete her steps other then her father's trainings. Then again, it's too late now.

Now, without even an ounce of warmness and fatherly-love present, Haruto smiles his Hellish Coach smiles as he gazes at Yuki, the gaze that had you wonder if Hell can be this cold. He then spoke with a tone full of authority, expecting complete obedience. ".. _Prepare_ _yourself Yuki._ "

And those words were the last that ever makes it to Yuki's brain. After that, Yuki's brain is _shut_ _down_. She knows that it's of importance to focus all her senses to Haruto's Hellish Training Regimes. And from her _numerous_ and _arduous_ experiences with her father's trainings, she knows what she's doing, thinking will just get in the way.

Not to mention that it makes the muscle pains feel even more _real_.

* * *

xxxxx Gym, Main Court

* * *

 **Game ends**

 **Seirin [33] - The Oblivion [45]**

* * *

After what seems like _eternity_ for the Seirin regulars, the game ends with them losing and on the verge of dying from more of the mental pressures than the physical fatigues.

The Seirin regulars are all lounging around in the gym, covered with sweats as they breathe. They probably just had the game of their life, the opponents being their idolised basketball athletes.

The Oblivion is sweating, but they're not short on breath. They had worst, and this is just a walk in the park for all of them. They had been in the basketball industry _long_ before Seirin did.

Kuroko is sitting with his back to the bench. He's never known for his stamina, and he just went a full game _without_ substitutions, with pros nonetheless.

Kuroko lifts the towel covering his eyes as he looks around for Yuki, who's obviously not there. Kuroko then asked to no one in particular, but asking for answers still. "Where is Yuki-chan?" Kuroko asked in that tone of his, scaring the hell out of his teammates who didn't expect their expressionless man to speak.

Surprised, but being the one in charge of Seirin, Riko answered that question, while inwardly wondering if Kuroko could ever stops his heart-attacks-inducing habit or them being used to Kuroko's low presence, both of which seems _implausible_. "Yuki went with Haruto-san, to the small court most likely."

Kagami raised his brow at that, slightly lifting his head from the floor he's laying on. He didn't see any other court in the gym. "What small court?" Kagami asked, baffled.

Since this is The Oblivion's exclusive gym, they all know it inside out. They had practiced here since their professional days.

"Next to this court, there's another small court in the next room, Kagami-kun." Hayato smiled as he lightly pointed to said court's direction. "It's Yuki's training court. She's been using it since she was 4. A very _adorable_ toddler then." Hayato added, the last comment being unnecessary.

Takeru blinks as he fold his arms behind his head. "Yuki must be training then." He muttered as he turns to look for another missing member as he then recalled what Riko said about Yuki leaving with someone. ".. _With_ _Haruto_."

...

...

...

"Good Lord..! We _must_ rescue Yuki, **now**!" Ibuki paled as he moved his arms frantically in worry.

Even the always composed Yūsei looks worried as he voiced his thoughts. "This is quite troubling.." He muttered as he holds his chin in thoughts.

Knowing the source of the reluctance here, despite the obvious danger, Hayato then went straight to the subject, shrugging. " _Who's_ going to save Yuki then?" He asked before he smiles mischievously. "For all I know, the last time _someone_ did, he got _subjected_ to Haruto's Special Hellish Training Regimes and can't move for 3 days straight."

The Oblivion regulars shivered at their sudden and horrifying recollections of said memories. Sōsuke, the 'someone' in Hayato's story, is having a nervous breakdown. He'd _never_ be able to forget the hellish sores and muscle pains he went through those 3 rough days.

The Seirin guys also twitched at that, glancing at Riko, their very own Demon Coach. They can't imagine a training more Hellish than Riko's, and they don't want to know.

Yūsei then turns to Hayato, a pleading look on his face. "Hayato? Why don't you go this time? For Yuki's sake?" He pleaded.

The Oblivion regulars then turns to look at Hayato then, eyes glimmering with hope, pleading for help.

A little insight here, all Oblivion regulars has stepped into Haruto's Hellish Training Regimes to save Yuki. All except _one_. Satake Hayato.

A wise man does not court danger. This is what Hayato believes. So he's your typical spectator. And even though he is the Vice Captain, he leaves all the troubling matters to Ibuki, the Captain.

Especially when the clowns of the group gathers and commotions ensues. Hayato will just snickers from the sidelines as he watches, letting Ibuki handles it alone, making Ibuki looks even more _miserable_ as he laments his depressing life.

Then again, this time, Hayato is the one to lead Yuki into her current predicament known as Haruto's Hellish Training Regime.

Hayato smiles. "Sure, why not." He spoke in a light tone, surprising all his teammates, though they immediately thanked him.

So, then went Hayato, _alone_ , standing before the door connecting the two courts.

Despite the tensions and the obvious scares from his teammates, Hayato opens the door without hesitation.

There, in the other room is Yuki and Haruto. Yuki is drenched with sweats as Haruto stands tall with authority. They're indeed training.

The Hellish Coach then turns to Hayato, his eyes seeming to shoot laser beam. Haruto in this form, doesn't takes too well of intruders to his trainings. He'd _make_ them regret their rash decision for disturbing him and his coaching.

Unfazed, Hayato smiles his icy cold with underlying menace smile at Haruto. "It's time for lunch." He said briefly.

With Hayato's smile, Haruto's Spartan Coach of Hell mode is _switched_ _off_. Haruto then smiles sheepishly, before turning to the _almost-dead_ Yuki, who doesn't even realise Hayato's presence as her mind and body felt weary.

"Wah! Yuki!" Haruto cried as he panicked, rushing to Yuki's side as he helps her up.

Honestly, Yuki's about to melt along with her sweats. She can no longer feel her limbs, she felt numb to the bones. Yuki is _officially_ careless when she went to her father for his guides.

Though it's amusing, Hayato knows that Yuki needs to be taken care of. So, he went back to the other room and gets Riko to help Yuki changes and showers as the guys also took their showers.

 _One_ mystery remains as the Oblivion wonders how Hayato could just walk in and out of Haruto's Hellish Training Regimes unscathed. They want to know, but feels like they _shouldn't_ know.

* * *

xxxxx Gym, Main Court

Having done with showers, the teams now gathered back in the main court, sitting and lounging around, making themselves comfortable.

Yuki is lying face down on the bench, her head on Riko's laps. She's completely empty on energy. The training Haruto came up with, have helped Yuki to get a more concrete ideas on her 'steps', and she is sure to come back on that training of his no matter how unwilling Yuki is if she's to complete her 'steps'.

She's not banned from complaining though, so Yuki did at least do so to washed away her hard feelings about having to undergo Haruto's Hellish trainings. Yuki turns her head to the side, towards her teammates. "I. am. Dead. Tired." Yuki wailed as she scrunched up her face, still managing to look adorable.

Haruto smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Didn't you ask for it, Yuki?"

Of course, Yuki _knows_ that, but she just had let out her feelings, else no one will know of her sufferings. It's for her good, Yuki _knows_ that, too. Still, complaining once in a while will do you good to lessen your stress, you know? If you _keep_ it all inside, you're bound to _explode_ one day, and it won't be pretty, certainly.

Yuki grumbled in response, her cheeks puffed as she hides her face in Riko's laps. "..Baka oyaji (stupid dad).."

Being the only one to hear Yuki's grumbles, Riko smiles shakily, stroking Yuki's snow-white locks that's now let down. "..Maa, it turns out well, doesn't it, Yuki?" Riko then pats Yuki's head, prompting Yuki to look up at Riko. "You're here and _alive_ , Yuki." Riko smiles affectionately.

Not knowing what to say at that, Yuki lets her face fell to Riko's laps once again. Hiding from other's view.

Though now that she thinks about it, Yuki hasn't heard anything about the game.

Yuki lifts her head to meet Riko's gaze. "How is half-time, Riko-nee?" Yuki inquired curiously.

Yuki is intrigued. She was under the Hellish Coach's also Hellish trainings when Seirin and The Oblivion battled it out. And despite the close proximity of the two court both were in, Yuki practically shut off her brain then, blocking any kind of interference so she could focus better. She's in the dark about the games.

But if Yuki is _correct_ , then, even with the staged plays, Seirin probably still can't defeat The Oblivion. Frankly speaking, the difference in skills is too obvious, and despite the second half being staged, the scores gap from the first half is quite large, making it quite impossible for Seirin to win.

And to her assumptions, the Seirin regulars deflated at her question, looking dispirited. Yuki blinks before turning her head to the score board.

* * *

 **Seirin [33] - The Oblivion [45]**

* * *

'So they _lost_.' Yuki concluded inwardly, it's too be expected though. One can't just win against a seasoned players, once professionals, even with their limiters on. It's the harsh truth of reality. Life is not that easy.

Like wise man always says, there's always going to be someone above you, so never stops striving for the best you can be, right?

Yuki smiles sweetly as she gave the Seirin her full attentions. "You're now fully prepared for the match with Shinkyo and Papa, right?" Yuki asked as the Seirin looks at her then. "It's fine, then." Yuki smiles adorably, earning her a blush from some of the affected males. Then Yuki smirks. "..Besides, The Oblivion will _always_ be here for **rematch**."

Hearing that, the Seirin regulars perked up as their passion re-ignite, especially the Bakagami, the initially hot-headed redhead.

Kagami is _always_ happy at the prospect of challenges, he admits that he did _cower_ before, since Yuki was on the verge of exploding. He had experienced first hand of a woman's wrath, and he doesn't wish to experience it the second time. Kagami honestly believes that a woman's fury should be left alone and not fiddled with, unless one wishes to see Hell on Earth.

Anyway, Kagami is fired up at the offered rematch. He can't focus well on the first half, reason being _Yuki_ , and the second half is _staged_ , so it's not something he would call a _game_. Besides, having strong opponents and the thrills and the feelings of his adrenalines pumping as he played against them is just _amazing_.

And while Kuroko is practically the _opposite_ of the burning-with-passion Kagami, he too, is excited for the rematch. The most expressions he shows though, is only his twinkling paleblue orbs, shining with excitements. Of course, Kuroko didn't fist-pumped or cheered like the redhead would.

Kuroko also felt _proud_ somehow, he knows Yuki is quite a player from when he accidentally peeked on Yuki, playing alone that rainy day on the gym, but to stands on the same court, playing the same sport, basketball, he couldn't help but smiles at the thought. He wonders why, when Yuki is near, his heart feels _warm_ , like he's sitting under a kotatsu. Perhaps, it's her cheery and bubbly demeanour, though Kuroko knows of at least _one_ other sharing the aforementioned qualities. He didn't feel the same warm tingles, though..?

Ignoring Kagami's obvious fiery and passionate aura, Yuki then turns to Riko, pursing her lips cutely. "That's aside, I _want_ my lunch, Riko-nee.. I'm exhausted, and I'm _starving_..!" Yuki whined as she shifted around.

Riko just had to smile from Yuki's adorable display, she also agreed that it's time for lunch. Both Seirin and The Oblivion shares the same ideas and they both went to retrieve their lunches. Yuki got hers retrieved by Haruto since Yuki claimed she couldn't and wouldn't move. Having their lunches on hand, the group then huddled together, some with lunch boxes and others with convenience-store-bought lunches.

They all opened the lunch boxes at the same time as they shouted "Itadakimasu!"

Yuki practically _inhales_ her lunch, much like Kagami. While Yuki may not look like it, she had a _huge_ appetite, despite being _unable_ to stomach it all, but at times like this when she's _starving_ , her _huge_ _appetite_ matches with the _humongous_ _amount_ she can eat.

Needless to say, Kagami gobbles down his lunch, convenience-store-bought, which to satisfy his appetite, is almost _5_ times the normal amount, as in 5 portions. Kagami hasn't actually expected Yuki to be a big eater, though having a _healthy_ appetite is better than having little to none, right? Kuroko eats _too_ little, and Kagami honestly wonders if he got the necessary nutrients.

Kuroko, of course, eats his little-kid-portion of lunch, home-made, slowly and neatly. Yūsei, who's quite strict with manners even praised Kuroko's eating manners. And while Yuki's manners is also impeccable, her eating manners when she's starving leave something to be desired.

Yuki and Kagami finished their lunches first, at almost the same time. The difference is probably that Yuki had the decency not to burp like Kagami did, Yuki is a girl with manners after all. Not to say Kagami don't, but he doesn't seem to be the type that minds this kind of displays, burping as he pats his belly.

Riko knows of Yuki's monstrous, starving-eating habit, but she's still amused and amazed. "A starving Yuki is Kagami-kun, eh?" Riko jabbed playfully at Yuki, teasing.

However, Yuki's not amused by Riko's statement, the last thing Yuki wants to be is being similar to the redhead. Kagami just had to anger Yuki on court earlier and she's _not_ letting it go until he apologise. "I take offense at that, Riko-nee. I am not and will never be in the same context as that _yakuza gulliver._ " Yuki frowned as she deadpanned.

Kagami twitched in annoyance at Yuki's remarks, he doesn't likes them being considered alike, too, but Yuki just had the nerve to dump it all on him. He knows and regrets his rude comments earlier that enraged her, then again, isn't it about time Yuki lets it slide? Yuki's not a vengeful one, _is_ _she_..?

Kagami opts to keep his mouth shuts so he won't speak of any stupid word he'll most likely regret and he settles for a glare with his brows furrowed instead, a gesture Yuki gladly returned with her own heated glare. Kuroko sighed at this childish fight, Yuki asides, Kagami is his age, _3 years_ Yuki's senior. Shouldn't Kagami be the _adult_ here? Though Kuroko should have realised that he was asking too much from the easily aggravated redhead.

Yuki then notices something seemingly out of ordinary as she raised her brow in a curious manner. "Sōsuke-oji? You're not eating in your _boisterous_ manners like usual?" Yuki asked as she walks closer to Sōsuke's lunch, taking one look before she _blanched_.

Seems like this time, Sōsuke's lunch is made _by_ his daughter. His lunch, if one can even calls it that, have the rice as the only one that turns out well, the supposed to be fluffy yellow tamagoyaki is _charcoal-hard_ , the (probably) karaage is _burned_ to the core, there's even an _unidentified_ _slimy_ looking side-dishes.

...

Yuki doesn't knows what to say, she looks beyond _repulsed_ as she refuses to take a second look at Sōsuke's lunch. Yuki is a bad cook on Japanese dishes that's not soups, but even Yuki didn't manage to make something so... _inedible-looking_. Yuki looks up to Sōsuke's crying face as he chomped another of his lunch with his chopsticks.

Even the joker of the group looks almost _pitiful_ as Takeru glanced at Sōsuke's _dreadful_ lunch. "..You're going to die from food poisoning one day, Sōsuke."

Ibuki jerked as he waves his hand with his chopsticks on it, dismissing Takeru's remark as he laughs shakily. "H-Hha..! I'm amazed that you always finishes your lunch and still be okay the next day.."

Next to Ibuki, Hayato snickers as he added his not-so-subtle thoughts. "He's probably _used_ to it, being an awful cook himself."

At that comment, Haruto who was sitting next to Sōsuke, sniffles as he pats Sōsuke's back in sympathy, sharing the pains. Yuki is not that bad of a cook, so Haruto won't understand as much, but he did try Yuki's failed attempts at Japanese dishes. Haruto knows how _horrible_ and _dangerous_ food can be, especially at the _hands_ of your daughter.

Yūsei just looks on with pity. He's thankful he never has to be in the two's positions. Yūsei only has a son, and Heaven bless that his son inherits his amazing cooking skills, though if he has to say, his son has also inherits his delicate and feminine features despite being born male. Yūsei is not sure what's good and what's not.

Sōsuke turns to Haruto as he cried, as in crying, eyes brimming with tears. He whimpered as he speaks. "Haruto... My _biggest_ regret in life, is that my _daughter_ inherits my _terrible_ cooking skills.." He sobs as he brought his arm to wipe off his tears. "..My daughter won't be able to be a _bride_..!" Sōsuke laments, looking into Haruto's blue orbs with his teary ones. "And while I'm happy I won't have to give her away... I also feel _horrible_ since that would mean that my daughter is missing out half of her life..!" He sobs louder as he slumped over, facing down. "..Even though she's _pretty_ like her mother.." He paused a bit before he cried out in distress. "..Why.. _must_ she has my **out-of-the-world** cooking skills..?!"

Looking at the crying man before her, Yuki's not sure what to say to comfort his distressed heart. Yuki _can't_ say she'll take his daughter as her bride since Yuki is also a girl, and Yuki _doesn't_ think she wants to teach his daughter when it involves 'cooking' given how horrible the girl may seems to be from Sōsuke's obvious anguish.

So Yuki opted for a vague answer and a tiny smile. "..She'll get better in time. And you should finish your lunch first, Sōsuke-oji." At that, Sōsuke quiets down as he went back to his lunch, much to the reliefs of the rest. Seeing a huge muscly guy crying is not really a sight you'd want to see the second time.

Throughout this ordeal, Seirin's invisible man just blinks as he tried to remember parts of his past. Kuroko somehow had this _vague_ recollections of _someone_ having to eat a _grenade-type_ of lunch box and ends up having a _severe_ diarrhoea for a week. The memories are _blurry_ but it feels like a déjà vu somehow.

Trying to lighten the mood, Koganei chirped with a strained grin, facing Yuki. "N-Na (hey), Yuki, do you normally play Shooting Guard?"

At the seemingly off-topic conversation, though Yuki is aware her senior is trying to steer clear from any 'cooking' related things, Yuki blinks before answering in a-matter-of-factly tone. "Actually, I first learn to play Small Forward, like Dad, here." Yuki pointed to Haruto who's still soothing Sōsuke with his pats and incoherent words. "But then I was taught how to play Shooting Guard and Point Guard by Yūsei-oji and Hayato-oji." Yuki smiles at the mentioned two, getting pleasant smiles in returns.

Yuki then continues after a pause, turning back to Koganei. "Center and Power Forward is just _not_ possible for my build." Yuki shrugs her shoulders. "So yeah, I usually alternate between the three positions."

Playing more than one position in basketball is not unusual, but learning how to play three positions from professionals is a _rare_ occurrence. Moreover, given how Yuki could play that well, no doubt she'd do great at all three positions.

"That's _amazing_..! Being able to play _three_ positions like that.." Tsuchida commented in awe, finding a new sense of respect for the snow-white haired girl.

Takeru grins as he slings his arm around Yūsei who sits next to him. "Maa, it's important to have reserve players in case of accident, after all." Takeru then smiles playfully as he pointed to Yuki. "So Yuki here is like an _insurance_."

Not liking how she was referred to, Yuki pouts indignantly as she turns to Takeru. "The way you put it doesn't seems appealing to me, Takeru-oji."

Kagami takes in the informations about his newly approved opponent, slightly marvelling over the girl's seemingly _limitless_ talents in basketball. For one so young and tiny, Yuki is sure bursting with talents. Kagami plays best as Power Forward, though he might make a decent Center considering his height, he loves going one on one as he dribbles down the court though, something a Center is _lacking_ privilege in.

Kagami then blinks as he takes in the realisation. Haruto and Takeru is both Small Forward. Yuki plays Shooting Guard, Small Forward and Point Guard. Doesn't that means that they're lacking reserve players with positions of _Center_ and _Power_ _Forward_?

Being the brash guy he is, Kagami asked without thinking twice. "What about Center and Power Forward? Yuki can't play those positions, right? Don't you guys have reserve players for that?" Kagami asked with a raised brow, suspicious.

Riko face palmed at this, _literally_. Out of _all_ questions he could ask, Kagami just had to choose the most _sensitive_ one. Riko also felt a tinge of sadness at her sudden recollections, but it's hidden so deep no one would notice.

On the other hand, Kuroko knows Kagami is _screwed_. The redhead seems to had this ability to be overly insensitive and does the most harmful things without even meaning to. From the silence Kagami caused, even Kuroko started to shift uncomfortably, the tension is too taxing. Kuroko sighed inwardly. 'Kagami-kun _just_ pushed the wrong buttons, _again_..'

At that question The Oblivion and Yuki paused, Yuki's back to the Seirin.

The Oblivion and Yuki, including Riko, knows what made this tension from a plausible question to ask when encountering said topics. Of course they know, they _were_ in the core of the _incidents_ when it happened.

Yuki especially looks grim. She was right in the very core of the situation back then, with _that person_ next to her. Yuki was the one who accompanied _that person_ then, the one who did most for _that person_.

The connections? _That person_ was once part of the team, an _additional_ member to the original Oblivion like Yuki. The one member that served as the reserved Center, Power Forward and Small Forward, covering the holes and supporting Yuki and the team. _That person_ was Yuki's only _rival_ , one that she grows and learns with.

Being the sensible one, and the one with most authority in The Oblivion, Ibuki break the uncomfortable silence as he smiles wistfully, not making eye contacts with anyone in the room. "..There... _used_ to be a person." He said dejectedly, pausing a bit. "..One, that like Yuki, also plays three positions.." Ibuki looks like he's restraining his emotions from showing on his expression, making his face considerably strained. "..Small Forward, Center and Power Forward.. Alongside Yuki, the two make a perfect _partner_ and a _rival_.."

Yuki had to block the surges of emotions and memories about to resurface. The time she has with that person contains pleasant memories along with sad memories, but only the sad ones are threatening to come out. Yuki feels _pathetic_. A feeling she hasn't had for a long time now.

The silence is almost suffocating that one can almost chokes on it, and no matter how insensitive the redhead is, by _now_ he had realised that he better kept his mouth shuts after all.

"A-Ah! You know, while Sōsuke's daughter is an awful cook like her father, Yūsei's son is an amazing cook like his father instead! What about _Yuki_?" Takeru chirped nervously, trying to overturns the tension to a cheery atmosphere.

The Seirin, especially the Second years, listen _intently_ on that, since they have known _one_ _untouchable_ cook, whose cooking borders life and death. They _sincerely_ wish for a decent cook as their manager, a _decent_ one is all they asked for.

Yuki scrunched her face, still back-facing Seirin as she spoke, voice void of emotions. "..I'm _decent_ , I guess." Seirin looks _blissful_ at this.

Haruto smiles a bit as he added his testimonies. "Yuki's French cuisines is of _utmost_ perfection." Haruto turns to the Seirin as he spoke with pride. "Yuki's best dishes are soup dishes, since Yuki is a soup-lover herself." The Second years look like they just hit a jackpot.

Furihata then lifts his hand up as he asked curiously. "J-Ja (then), what soup does _Manager-chan_ likes then?"

Yuki blinks, not knowing what to answer. For one, Furihata referred to Yuki as 'Manager-chan', while it's less imposing than 'Shiroma-san', the term 'Manager' won't stays forever on Yuki. Yuki brought her fingers to her chin as she thinks before humming. "Mm.. It's hard to choose since I like most soups.." Yuki creased her brows. "..Maa (well), I'm currently craving for miso soup." Yuki finally answered, making the Seirin go 'Ehh..' in acknowledgements.

Haruto smiles wider as he speaks again. "Yuki is an _awful_ cook when it involves Japanese dishes that's not soup, though." Haruto chuckles a bit. "Even when Yuki loves Japanese dishes most of all." Yuki slumped dejectedly at that, knowing it's true.

Haruto then smiles his fatherly smile as he turns to Yuki, catching her gaze. "You are learning, Yuki. And you're getting better at it." Haruto smiles reassuringly, before he smirks. "..Though _one_ baby step at a time." Yuki pouts at that, annoyed that she can't retort.

Flowery aura came from Riko then, smiling so happily and so innocent-looking as she spoke the dreadful words. "We can learn _together_ then, Yuki!"

The thoughts alone, and the Second years twitched and paled at that. While the freshmen might not know, the Second years are fully aware of the _dangerous_ implications of those words Riko just uttered.

Yuki is not in the dark about Riko's cooking history, she's been one of the victims. And so while the thoughts are very much appreciated, the actions alone are casted away. Yuki smiles sweetly. "The thought _alone_ is accepted, Riko-nee."

Riko blinks, not understanding the meanings behind Yuki's words. "What do you mean, Yuki?" Riko raised her brow curiously.

"..Nothing much."

Not wanting any other dramas, Ibuki coughed as to gain everyone's attentions. "Eh-em. Since we're done for the day, we need to leave soon. We had jobs to do."

Being the counterpart Captain, Hyuuga nods as he stood up, bowing and thanking The Oblivion for the game, followed by all of Seirins. "Thank you very much for the game!"

The Oblivion smiles at the gestures, it never feels bad to be respected.

Hayato then spoke. "Good luck for the Inter-High."

"We might watch if we have time, right, Yūsei?" Takeru asked as he slings his arm around Yūsei once again, Yūsei being his favourites.

"Please..!" The Seirin grinned at this, elated.

They all then clean up before leaving the gym and parting, returning to their own respective homes. Riko _made_ sure to get the guys for a _little gathering_ first though, Yuki was _not_ there since she went with her father.

* * *

Yuki's room..

Yuki is plopping down in her bed as she closed her eyes, trying to sleep. So many things happened today, and Yuki is just tired.

Yuki can't help but let her minds drifted to today's happenings though, her 'steps' for instances. "A bit more... Just a bit more training to master the 'steps'..." Yuki murmured in a soft voice.

Yuki's only goal in basketball since she was a child, is to stand and play on equal grounds with her father and The Oblivion. The creation and completion of her 'steps', with it, will she be able to get closer to The Oblivion..? Closer..

Yuki is sinking deeper into the depth of her consciousness as she heard something in her mind, a gentle voice speaking to her.

 _"Yuki, plays on. You have all the time in the world."_

Yuki replays that person words that day, her past memories after the incidents. Yuki can felt her mind drifting and she's sleeping, but with one final remembrances.

 _"I want Yuki to enjoy playing basketball. For my sake, too."_

* * *

Author's note :

So here! I tried to insert the thoughts of characters like Lupa Altre told me~!

How is it? better? worse?

And I also got a curious review from DarknessMakesMeSmile, I hope this story is to your liking~!

I would also like to thank all other readers and reviewers! It honestly makes me happy knowing that people like this story..!

I'll do my best and please watch over me kindly~

Read and Reviews~


	15. Chapter 14

**Yuki's Birthday Special (Part 1)**

* * *

 _About Sakurai Yūsei, Takao Takeru and Momoi Sōsuke :_ If you have noticed, the three share the same family names with three other KnB characters. There're even mentions of their related children, so yeah~ Enough clues there.

 _About the 'mysterious person' :_ Well, well~ What can I say? The person's identity is a secret until it's not. Which is still a long time now. I'm just setting up the stages early, for the feels, I guess.

 _Yuki's 'steps' :_ This will be one of Yuki's special moves~! Still in the progress, in the story anyway. Steps is basic move, so it'll be the foundation that let one branched away to many other possibilities.

 **Pairings** : As of now undecided, perhaps I'll have a vote later on? How'd you like it?

 **Warnings** : In the timeline, 12th of May falls on Tuesday, weekdays. So, I'm tweaking things a bit, let's say that the schools have Spring breaks?

* * *

11th May, The day before Yuki's birthday

 **Yuki's Birthday Party (10)**

 _You invited Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Koganei Shinji, Tsuchida Satoshi, Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kōki, Kawahara Kōichi, Fukuda Hiroshi to te group._

 **Aida Riko** : Minna (everyone), I got permission from Yuki's parents to take her out tomorrow. _18.21_

 **Aida Riko** : Yuki doesn't knows this, so we can plan our kidnapping now. _18.21_

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : ..What kidnapping.. _18.22_

 **Izuki Shun** : Ouhh, I got it! Kidnapping a napping kid! We can do it when Shiroma-san's asleep then~ _18.22_

 **Koganei Shinji** : Haha.. _18.22_

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : GET OUT, IZUKI. Someone KICK him out! _18.22_

 **Izuki Shun** : Hidoi (that's cruel), Hyuuga.. _18.22_

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** : So we're planning Shiroma-san's birthday party tomorrow? _18.23_

 **Furihata Kōki** : Uhh, we can't congratulate Manager-chan, right? _18.23_

 **Kawahara Kōichi** : I think so, we're not supposed to know about Manager-chan's birthday after all. _18.23_

 **Fukuda Hiroshi** : It's in Seirin Gym, right? The Manager-chan's birthday party..? _18.23_

 **Koganei Shinji** : Oh! That's nice, freshmen! Rather than Shiroma-san, didn't Manager-chan sounds better? I'm calling her that from now on~! _18.23_

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** : Koga.. Don't Manager-chan sounds weird? _18.23_

 **Izuki Shun** : I like it though. It's better than Shiroma-san since there's Haruto-san. _18.24_

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : Now that you say it. That's good enough. _18.24_

 **Mitobe Rinnosuke** : ( ´▽｀) _18.24_

 **Koganei Shinji** : Mitobe thinks so too, right? _18.24_

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : ...I'm amazed of you, Koga.. _18.25_

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** : I agree... _18.25_

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : And before you do, STOP YOUR STUPID DAJARE (pun), IZUKI. _18.25_

 **Izuki Shun** : ..I'm amazed, Hyuuga. You know me so well~ _18.25_

 **Koganei Shinji** : Your timing is predictable, Itsuki.. _18.25_

 **Aida Riko** : GAH! SHUT UP, WILL YOU? _18.25_

 **Aida Riko** : Seriously, get serious..! We don't have much time here, honestly..! _18.27_

 **Aida Riko** : Let's start with Kuroko-kun. Kuroko-kun? _18.27_

 **Aida Riko** : Kuroko-kun? _18.28_

 **Aida Riko** : KUROKO-KUN?! _18.29_

 **Furihata Kōki** : ...Err, Coach..? _18.30_

 **Furihata Kōki** : Uh.. I checked, and Kuroko isn't in the group, yet.. I think you forgot to invite him.. _18.30_

...

...

...

 _You invited Kuroko Tetsuya to the group._

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Hello. _18.31_

 **Aida Riko** : Kuroko-kun. How is the plan for tomorrow? _18.31_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : It's settled, Coach. _18.31_

* * *

 _Flashback.._

 _Kuroko was told by Riko to ask Yuki out on the 12th, and to have Yuki asked Kuroko to go treasure-hunting with her._

 _Yuki's mother would always make her a Teddy Bear every year on her birthday, and to make it fun, her father would hide the Teddy Bear in a place after leaving clues all around the town. Riko normally accompanies Yuki on her quest, to make sure that Yuki can get home safely after she's done._

 _However, this time, Riko told Yuki that she can't go. Riko said she had to nurse her sick father, (A lie Riko threatens her father into agreeing to, else she makes him sick for real) and Riko told Yuki to get someone else to go with her._

 _Kuroko is now sitting on the edge of his bed, his phone in hand as he put it over his ear._

 _After a few beeps, the line got answered and a voice was heard._

 _"Hello? Tetsu-niisan?" Yuki's cheerful voice can be heard from the other end of the line._

 _Kuroko smiles a bit, feeling warm tingles at the sound. "Hello, Yuki-chan." Kuroko paused a bit. "Yuki-chan, do you have any plan for tomorrow?"_

 _"..Eh? Tomorrow?" Yuki is perplexed. "I have a promise with Yuki-niisan to play basketball together at 9.00.." Yuki answered meekly. "Did something happen, Tetsu-niisan?"_

 _"No. I was just wondering if Yuki-chan wanted to go with me to the bookstore." Kuroko answered, not changing his tone._

 _Yuki smiles. "Ē~ Ne, why not joining for a game, Tetsu-niisan?" Yuki pouts at this. "Yuki-niisan said that Kise-niisan knows about the game somehow and is forcing to come along.."_

 _"..Kise-kun, eh? Is it fine, though, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko asked, it's not polite to just join in on anyone's schedule._

 _"It's fine, it's fine~" Yuki grins excitedly, waving her hands on the other side of the line. "There's already Kise-niisan after all, it's better if Tetsu-niisan comes along..!"_

 _This is going as planned. One more thing, though. "..Okay then. Can I ask Kagami-kun along?"_

 _Yuki immediately deflated at that, Kuroko could tell. The two, or rather Yuki only, is still on bad terms since the Seirin-Oblivion match. "...Uh.. Okay..."_

 _"Are the two of you still fighting, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko asked politely. He really hopes the two can get along._

 _Yuki huffed as she pouts. "..Kagami hasn't said sorry, yet. He should be, after underestimating me like that..!" Yuki wailed before mumbling. "..Also calling me chibi.."_

 _Unfazed, Kuroko voices his blunt thoughts. "Kagami-kun is an insensitive jerk."_

 _Kagami's apartment.._

 _"Hachuu!" Kagami sneezed, he was just done with shower, drying his hair at the moment._

 _"Was I too long in the shower?" Kagami wondered as he dried his red locks with his towel, not even considering his partner as the cause._

 _Back to Yuki-Kuroko's line.._

 _"That's aside, Tetsu-niisan?" Yuki paused a bit before smiling. "Want to go treasure hunting with me?"_

 _"Treasure hunting?" Kuroko echoed, despite knowing what's it all about. Courtesy of Riko._

 _Yuki hummed excitedly. "Mm! You see, my mom would always makes me a new Teddy Bear on my every birthday!" Yuki gushed at the thought of having a new, lovely and adorable Teddy Bear. "Dad said that it won't be fun to just give the present, so he's always hiding it somewhere." Yuki puts her fingers on her chin as she tried to recall the year before. "..Last year, it was hidden in the Town Library." Yuki clapped her hands once. "He would give hints about the whereabouts and we have to search the town~! It's fun~"_

 _"Tomorrow is your birthday, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko tried sounding like he didn't know, though his tone never changes since the start._

 _"Mm! I haven't told you, yet, Tetsu-niisan? Must have slipped my mind~" Yuki smiled sheepishly. It's true that she forgot, but telling them outright that it's her birthday tomorrow, won't it be weird..?_

 _"We can go celebrate tomorrow." Kuroko smiled, this part is true. Riko will personally make sure it happens._

 _Yuki grins wider at this. Having someone to celebrate your birthday with you is a nice feeling to have! "Sure! Anyway, I normally go with Riko-nee, but Riko-nee has to nurse Kagetora-oji this time.." Yuki's voice sounds dejected. Then she stutters. "I can't go alone...due to my..err,..some tendencies.."_

 _Yuki felt embarrassed of her Hōkō onchi tendencies, blushing a bit. "..So, do you want to, Tetsu-niisan?" Yuki asked, hopeful._

 _"If you would have me." Kuroko answered without hesitating. The plan is going smoothly. "It looks like fun."_

 _"Really?! Yay! You said yes, right? Tetsu-niisan~?" Yuki's voice went up a few octaves, no doubt she's elated._

 _"Yes."_

 _"I won't be alone then~! Tomorrow will be fun!" Yuki cheered, almost throwing her hands up in the air._

 _This is the crucial part, Kuroko thought. He then dropped the bomb. "..Can Kagami-kun comes along, Yuki-chan..?"_

 _Yuki's not as deflated this time. She knows it's coming, and it's not like she can avoid the redhead all the time. After all, unless Yuki gives Kagami a chance to apologise, he'll never will. Not by himself. "...Well, he can. It's better to have more people anyway.. I might as Yuki-niisan and Kise-niisan to come along, too then.."_

 _Kuroko smiles a bit. "I hope you can make up with Kagami-kun soon."_

 _"...Hai (yes)..." Yuki droned, obviously not expecting much._

 _Kuroko is quite amused, though he masked it well. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki-chan. I'll go to your house with Kagami-kun at 8.30."_

 _"Mm! See you, Tetsu-niisan~" Yuki smiled as she jumps on her bed, making a soft thud sound._

 _Flashback ends.._

* * *

 **Yuki's Birthday Party (11)**

 **Aida Riko** : I see. _18.31_

 **Aida Riko** : I want you and Kagami-kun to keep Yuki busy, make it hard for Yuki to find the Teddy Bear. _18.31_

 **Aida Riko** : More distractions the better. We will send out few members, too. _18.31_

 **Kagami Taiga** : How? _18.32_

 **Aida Riko** : Think, Bakagami. _18.32_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : How about inviting Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-san for help? _18.32_

 **Aida Riko** : Hmm. Okay then. It's better to have more distractions, since this Yuki we're talking about. _18.33_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Understood. _18.33_

 **Kagami Taiga** : Okay. _18.33_

 **Aida Riko** : Anyway, MINNA! You guys still here? _18.33_

 **Aida Riko** : I need you all, with the supplies, at the gym by 8.00. _18.33_

 **Aida Riko** : Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun will bring Yuki to the gym by 12.00. _18.33_

 **Aida Riko** : And since Yuki's going to be quick in solving the clues, we will send few members to the field. _18.33_

 **Aida Riko** : You will move the Teddy Bear while leaving vague hints. _18.33_

 **Aida Riko** : Understand? _18.33_

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : Yes. _18.34_

 **Koganei Shinji** : Okay~ _18.34_

 **Kawahara Kōichi** : Yes, Coach! _18.34_

 **Kagami Taiga** : Ou. _18.34_

 **Izuki Shun** : Get it. _18.34_

 **Furihata Kōki** : Yes, Coach! _18.34_

 **Tsuchida Satoshi** : Understood, Coach. _18.34_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Understood. _18.34_

 **Fukuda Hiroshi** : Yes! _18.34_

 **Mitobe Rinnosuke** : (｀_´)ゞ _18.34_

 **Aida Riko** : Good. I'll count on you guys~! Especially, Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun. _18.35_

 **Aida Riko** : Good luck to us~! And no failure, you hear? _18.35_

* * *

12th of May..

Like every other day, Yuki wakes up and washes her face, brushes her teeth, before going down the stairs.

Of course, the day wouldn't be the same. For once it's Yuki's birthday, and she _can't_ wait for her Teddy Bear that her mother specially made for her, it must be adorable! Yuki can't help but wonder how her Teddy Bear this year would look like. Last year, her Teddy Bear is light brown in colour, with a black beady eyes and is wearing an England noble dress. It is absolutely adorable. Well, if you're Yuki who is _completely_ partial to Teddy Bears, give her a ragged Teddy Bear and she would treat it with utmost care, adoring the hurt Teddy Bear.

"Yuki!" Yuki's mother squealed happily, sauntering to Yuki's side, hugging and kissing the birthday girl. "Happy 13th Birthday, honey! I only wish the best for you, be it musical or basketball! We'll be having a feast later on, Japanese dishes, of course~!"

Yuki smiles affectionately, enjoying her mother's showered affections. Yuki returns the hug. "Mm. Thanks a lot, mom." Yuki muttered as she hugged her mother.

Yuki's father, Haruto then joins the hug, smiling. "Have a nice 13th Birthday, Yuki." He pats Yuki with one hand still hugging Yuki and her mother. "I hope you'll be happy and _stays_ lucky." He grins teasingly. Of course he knows of Yuki's immense lucks.

Yuki giggles softly. "Of course, Dad. I will." Yuki answered softly.

After a few moments, they all let go. Yuki's mother then clapped her hands once as she smiled happily. "Ah! Desserts will be your favourites! Lemon Meringue Pie, Yuki!" Her mother gushed excitedly, and of course it excites Yuki, too.

"Yay!" Yuki squealed in delight. Just the thought of her favourite dessert, the _sweet_ and _sourness_ in harmony, the _crispy_ outer pie... Yuki can feel her mouth watering. "I will definitely solve the clues before lunch! I can't wait for my favourite Lemon Meringue Pie~!"

At Yuki's full of confidence remarks, Haruto grinned slyly. Oh, this year _would_ be different. He wouldn't let Yuki beat him (or his riddles exactly) that easy. For years, Haruto has suffered humiliation in the hands of Yuki. The girl cleared off his riddles without much thoughts, getting home with a big smile as she holds close her Teddy Bear for the year. Haruto felt his confidence dropping every year after Yuki's Birthday. But! Today won't be like the previous years! This year, he'll _finally_ brought home the glory..!

Haruto chuckles low and dark, his blue orbs darken with his schemes in mind. "Hhaha.. Even _you_ , might have _troubles_ this year, Yuki.." Haruto muttered in a mysterious tone, prompting Yuki to raise her brow in a curious manner. Then Haruto smiles, back to his usual expression. "Just go _easy_ and relax for the day, Yuki~!"

Suspicious. Very suspicious. That's all Yuki could think the moment her father turns.. _different_. Her father almost went into his Hellish Coach mode with his dark aura and the mischievous glints in his eyes. This won't bode well. There must be something behind her father's OOCness..! Yuki narrowed her eyes in suspicion, certain that there's an _underlying_ meaning behind her father's gestures. Yuki won't take this lying down, though. She has to know, _precisely_.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Konnichi wa (good day), we're Yuki-chan's teammates from Seirin."

A voice comes as the knocks sounds drowned, judging from the flats of the tone, which rivals even those flat heartbeats monitor, it's Kuroko, no doubt. If that's not even enough, then there's the polite ways of speaking.

"Coming!" Yuki's mother quickly rushed to the door, turning the door handle as she softly pulled it open. As the doors opened, two figures are revealed, despite one being quite blurry that she would have rubbed her eyes. The aforementioned blurry one being Kuroko with his forever-blank look and the somehow-frightening aura of Kagami.

"Hi there! Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun!" Haruto lifted his arm as he said hello, slowly making his way to the door and stopping besides his wife. "Going out with Yuki today?" Haruto grins knowingly.

Riko asked permission from Yuki's parents, so naturally, both were expecting someone to pick Yuki up. Yuki is in a _desperate_ need of chaperone. That is a definite fact. If only Yuki had been slightly more obedient and quietly accept her father's offer to escort her anywhere (Yuki refused straight away, even to the point of shutting her ears and closing her eyes), then surely their beloved daughter won't get lost so often. And they wouldn't have to worry.

"Ah!" Haruto exclaimed as he remembers something, putting his arm over his wife as he grins. "This is my wife, Yuki's mother. Shiroma Kotone." Kotone smiles warmly like a mother would to her children, making the atmosphere feels homely and cozy. "Just for your information, Shiroma is Kotone's family name, so I kind of married into the family? My father is French after all, so I adopt Kotone's family name."

Kotone gently nudges her husband at his last sentence. "Hush! Why are saying things like that, Haruto!" Kotone gently chided before turning back to their two guests. "It's nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, right?" Kotone asked as the addressed two nodded in recognition. "Please take care of Yuki today. She tends to get lost easy, I'm sure Riko-chan has told you about that."

"We will, Shiroma-san" Kuroko bowed curtly, showing his commitment.

Kotone lightly waved her hand as she smiles. "Oh, please call me Kotone, Kuroko-kun! There's three Shiromas here, it's confusing." Kotone smiled gently.

"..Yes, Kotone-san. We will make sure Yuki-chan is safe." Kuroko assured before he bows once again. "I apologise for the belated introduction, but my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a member of Seirin's Basketball Club." Kuroko politely introduced himself, the way he carries himself spoke a volume for his mild-personality.

 _Unlike_ the gruff redhead.

"U-Uh.. My name is Kagami Taiga, also a member of Seirin's Basketball Club.. G-Good day.." Kagami awkwardly introduced himself with also an awkward bow, he looks uncomfortable and Kotone can tell.

 _He must be nervous._ That's what Kotone thought as she inwardly giggled at the awkward introduction of a boy with a huge and frightening stature. So not fitting his image of her first impression.

"Mou (jeez)! The girl in the conversations is here, and you're forgetting me!" Yuki whined loudly, pouting as she stomps lightly to the huddled group.

Kuroko smiles as Yuki then stepped out of the door after putting on her shoes, a white sneakers with peachpink laces over a pearlwhite lace socks. Yuki looks adorable with her snow-white locks up in a ponytail with a babyblue bow, her fringes framing her round pudgy cheeks. Yuki is wearing a purewhite sleeveless button up shirt with a baby pink suspender skirt, the hem about three inches above her knees.

The three teens saunter away after waving momentary good byes, Yuki hooks her tiny arms around Kuroko's as she left Kagami in the dust, leaving the said male to groaned in annoyance and exasperation. He knows he really needed to apologise to Yuki, as Kuroko told him on their way to the Shiroma's household. Yuki's not lenient, though. She _never_ lets Kagami has his chance.

Throughout the walks, Kagami has tried _persistently_ in getting Yuki to talk with him, and with the same, if not more, persistence, Yuki _ignored_ him like he didn't exist as she skipped away with Kuroko in tow. Naturally, Kagami didn't take too kindly to Yuki's obvious insistence on not giving him a chance. Kagami is **irked**. Very. But if he were to blow up, no doubt Yuki would abandon him straight without sparing a glance back. Yuki is your bubbly and cheerful girl unless you get on her bad side, not many resides there, but it's not easy to leave after you sets in.

Meanwhile, at the Shiroma's household, Haruto is in a _bliss_ as he wonders out loud how long will Yuki take to finish this year's riddles. He has **lots** of participating hands this time, and even Yuki can't figure out the place when the said place itself _moves_ around town when she expects it to be **still**. As Haruto hummed a joyful tone at his moments, Kotone gently knocked his head, softly scolding him for being such a mischievous father to their daughter. Haruto only grinned at that as the two then sat down and enjoyed a romantic conversations about their youths, memories and even the futures.

* * *

At the basketball court..

(The basketball court in Chapter 2 where Yuki met Kasamatsu)

Yuki and Kuroko walks into the court as Kagami trails behind with grumbles. Kasamatsu and Kise are already in the court, having brought a basketball in Kise's hands. Kasamatsu is wearing his casual clothes, a gray hoodie with black baggie shorts and a pair of white sneakers with laces being he same colour. Kise being Kise, looks nice in whatever he wears. Just for the sake of the story, he's wearing a paleblue top with an unzipped hoodie with a black blazer over it, a gray baggie shorts and a pair of white sneakers with a blue laces.

"Yuki-niisan!" Yuki let go of Kuroko as she ran and jumped on Kasamatsu. Her expression shining bright like full moon in the dark night.

Kasamatsu blushed though he stays rooted in place, not wanting Yuki to fall had he moved. He stays rigid as he blushed, not making any movement or sound.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise leaped towards Kuroko at the same time as Yuki jumped on Kasamatsu.

However, unlike Kasamatsu, Kuroko quickly shifted to the side, having remembered Kise's repeating patterns every time the two met.

And so, Kise fell to the ground, almost face kissing the court in his failed attempt of hugging Kuroko.

Kise quickly gets back in track though. After all, from his confessions, he's the bullied newcomer of Teikō Basketball Club back in their middle school days.

"Kurokocchi hidoi, ssu!" Kise whined as he anime-cried. Kuroko is one of Kise's favourites, so even after receiving such treatment, he'd bounce back straightaway. You'd think why he would get such treatment in the first place, but the blond just didn't go there.

Kuroko pretends he knows nothing of Kise falling after trying to harass him. Kuroko's only line of sight is of Yuki and Kasamatsu as he slightly feels his now cold and _empty_ arm where Yuki hooked her arm before. Kuroko didn't know why, but he didn't like the feelings, it's like being left _forgotten_ , even though he should have gotten used to such feelings by now, being born with a low presence and lives with it.

"Yo, Kise." Kagami gruffed as he raised his hand in a greeting motion.

Kise turns to Kagami, now back on his feet. "Kagamicchi, hello, ssu!" Kise greets cheerfully.

On the other hand, Kasamatsu is in a dilemma.

'U-Uh..! Wha-What do I do..?! I can't push Yuki away..! B-But..!' Kasamatsu's mind is in shambles, he panicked, not knowing what to do with Yuki's hug and the two being this close in proximity.

Yuki might have noticed Kasamatsu stiffen at her touch, but Yuki could only giggle at the adorable sight.

"Yuki-chan." Kuroko finally tugged at Yuki's shoulders, pulling her apart from Kasamatsu. "We can't start the game if you're sticking so close to Kasamatsu-san." Kuroko said with his expressions unchanging, though one wouldn't know what went through his mind when he said so. Jealousy, perhaps?

Yuki turns to Kuroko with a sheepish smile as she gently scratched her cheek. "Hhe.. Just a little too excited, Tetsu-niisan.."

When Yuki finally let go, Kasamatsu felt relieved _and_ empty at the same time. He felt relieved because he didn't have to push Yuki away and he felt empty because the warm left with Yuki. The warm here, even Kasamatsu didn't quite understand what. Was it the heat and the blush from when he was flustered that left with Yuki, or his inner emotions when receiving such affections.

Not one to perceive deeper than what's seen, Kagami crouched down to pick up the basketball that Kise let go when he was trying to hug Kuroko. Kagami then stood up with the ball in hand, ready for a game. "We'll play with 5 of us? That's an _odd_ number, though." Kagami inquired curiously.

A game of basketball is normally played 5-on-5, 3-on-3, 1-on-1, or at least with even numbers of players. Having only 5 people here, they can't do the normal kind of game.

Kise smiles as he dismissed the conversation as unimportant. "Ah, we can just have it as 2-on-3." Kise then grins as he looped his arms around Yuki and Kuroko, though the two is visibly uncomfortable with the gestures. "Yukicchi will be with Kurokocchi and me!" Kise cheered before he turns to face Kagami. "Kagamicchi is on the same team with Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu and Kagami looked irked at that, ready to voice their complain against Kise's one-sided decision.

Kagami scowled at that. "Why would Kuroko and Yuki in the same team as you when they're both Seirin's?"

Kasamatsu actually wanted to protest with 'This is Yuki's and my basketball-date' along the line, but he decided not to say since it's _embarrassing_. So Kasamatsu only expressed his dissatisfaction with a scoff.

"Ehh? I just wanted to play with Kurokocchi and Yukicchi.." Kise pouts a bit, his arms still looped around Kuroko and Yuki. "Besides, Yukicchi is a girl, so I have to take care of her." Kise spoke as he turns to Yuki, smiling his charming smile as Yuki remains unfazed. "I promised Yukicchi that I'll teach her basketball!" Kise exclaimed with a chirp.

Kagami looks confused at that. Why would Yuki needs Kise to teach her basketball when she's good enough to whip his ass? "Haa?" Kagami asked as he gripped the ball in his hold. "Yuki is damn good at bas-"

Yuki shot a Kagami a glare at this point, promptly shutting his mouth. Not just any glare, mind you, it's a glare **promising** _pains_ had Kagami continued his sentence. Logic asides, Kagami _instinctively_ knows to shut up at that point.

Kise blinks, not understanding. "Eh? Yukicchi is good at what?" Kise asked as he cocked his head slightly.

"Just ignore him." Yuki said nonchalantly, before hooking her arm around Kuroko and the other reaching for Kasamatsu. "I want to be in the same team with Tetsu-niisan and Yuki-niisan!" Yuki exclaimed with a smile before turning to Kise. "Kise-niisan can play with Kagami." Yuki stated bluntly.

"Ehhh?" Kise whined, not letting go of Kuroko and Yuki from his hold. "Does Yukicchi dislikes me or something?" Kise asked tearfully, looking like he was a kicked puppy.

Yuki blinks before replying without giving it much thoughts. "Out of the four here, I like Tetsu-niisan and Yuki-niisan most." Yuki paused a bit before looking at Kise straight in the eye. "So, yeah, that leaves Kise-niisan and Kagami on the bottom line."

Kise felt a heart stab piercing his confidence as it _shattered_ apart. Yuki's very blunt confession makes him weak on his knees as he clutched his heart in exaggeration. Kise whimpered as he sobbed.

The mentioned other, Kagami, looks dejected though not as much as Kise. He was already _ignored_ all the way through, why would Yuki's hurtful confessions affect him more?

Kasamatsu who was crowned as Yuki's favourite, blushed at the affectionate confessions. He just can't get used with Yuki who took him on a roller-coaster of emotions.

Kuroko smiles as he pats Yuki, who were now both free from Kise's grip on them. In response, Yuki slightly sticks out her tongue adorably.

To decide the team, the five teens decided to do a Jan-Ken-Pon (Rock-Paper-Scissor). After three rounds, the winner was decided, it's Kuroko, who puts rock when the rest chose scissor.

Kuroko chose Yuki and Kagami as his teammates, leaving Kise with Kasamatsu, _both_ were visibly dejected at Kuroko's choices. With the former wailing as he teared up, and the latter tried to mask his disappointment.

While playing, Yuki rarely touches the ball, since she wanted to keep her abilities _hidden_. _Not now_ , she thought. Yuki moves around but still keeping appropriate distance, she receives and passes the ball though she never shoots. Even so, her forms immediately spelled out 'veteran' basketball player, and Kasamatsu and Kise can't help but _notice_ that, though the two stayed quiet and waved it off as unlikely.

And so, after the game was done, Kuroko, Yuki and Kagami were about to take off when Kuroko suggested Kise and Kasamatsu to come along if they're free, so they did.

* * *

Off to treasure hunting..

Yuki is currently reading the paper containing the clue from her father. The search would normally starts with Yuki visiting one place then getting new clues for the next place and so on until she finally found the Teddy Bear.

"So, what's the first clue?" Kagami asked as he peeked from above.

Yuki then moves away, hiding under Kise so Kagami can't see. Why Kise? Because he's the one with most potentials to hide Yuki and blocks Kagami. Kise was delighted that he _tried_ to glomp Yuki. He _tried_. Because Kuroko and Kasamatsu each held his hands, also trying to peek into the paper.

* * *

 _ **"Baby bear, Mama bear and Papa bear peeked through the windows of the world. They waited for until someone came check them out. Children came and see, Adults swung by, Elders never seen. Seek us and join us peek."**_

* * *

Kasamatsu frowned at that. 'That's the clue?' He was _lost_ from the mentions of the bears.

Kuroko blinks as he read it. Kuroko guessed the 'windows of the world' referred to _books_ , he read lots of those, the others though, he doesn't quite understands.

Kise blinked and blinked. He read it over and over, but the sentences stay the same, and he got no clue whatsoever.

Kagami had to get in his tip toes to peek over Kise and read the clue. Needless to say, he doesn't understand a word where it might links to. Why are bears even mentioned?

"Mm. _That's it?_ " Yuki muttered, sounding dissatisfied.

'Eh? Even Yuki/Yukicchi doesn't know?' The guys wondered with disbelief. Of course they would expect Yuki to get the clues, this is her birthday traditions after all.

Yuki sighed dejectedly. For a _different_ reason the guys thought of. "This is too _easy_! What's with Dad this year..!" Yuki grumbled in dissatisfaction. "And he said I'd have troubles, too.."

Kagami, Kuroko, Kasamatsu and Kise (4ks) widen their eyes in surprise. Those words with seemingly no relations yet tailored together makes sense to Yuki?

"Do you understand the clue, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko represented the thoughts of the guys. Kuroko is curious about what the clue would actually means.

Yuki smiles as she turns to Kuroko who was just next to her. "Mm." Yuki hummed. "It's quite _simple_ , really." Yuki waved the clue in her hand like it holds no significant value. Yuki solves it in one look. No need for it anymore.

"What does it means then?" Kasamatsu popped from behind Kuroko as he asked curiously.

Yuki smiles wider at this. "I think half of you (Kasamatsu and Kuroko), knows the term 'windows of the world'." Yuki began, smirking to the other half she's sure don't understand. "The clue always leads to : _a place._ " Yuki stated confidently, earning nods of recognition. "Let's see, _a place_ and the _'windows of the world'_ in one sentence, doesn't it rings a bell?" Yuki asked as she grins.

Kuroko brought his fingers to his chin as he get his brain gears moving. Then he lit up with realisation. "Library. The town library." Kuroko finally said, making Yuki grins.

"Sasuga (as expected)~!" Yuki chirped as she folded her clue and tucked it away in her skirt pocket.

Kasamatsu raised his brow as he processed the new informations. "What about the bears, the children, adults and elders?" Kasamatsu inquired further, interested.

Yuki smiled knowingly at that, having companies other than Riko is actually quite fun, and amusing. The 4Ks' reactions just gave Yuki more amusements than her search. "As for that~" Yuki sing-sang as she turns her back on them, not wanting to give further hints. "How about we walk to the library first then see?" Yuki hummed as she skipped, thankfully heading to the library's direction. Though, of course, others will have to lead her after her fifth steps.

Kagami and Kise looked lost as they tried to connect bears and library, sure, kids, elders and adults visit the library, but what would a bear be doing there? Proving they really are not accustomed to books, including text books.

Kasamatsu is intrigued with these clues. He didn't think much when Kuroko brought up the treasure hunt and Yuki cheerily invited Kise and him to join in. But it's actually quite interesting. Not to mention, he also got to spend more time with Yuki. As a close senpai-kōhai, of course.

Kuroko tried to think more into the clues, but still reminding himself that he's there to distract Yuki, not helping her advance. Riko had said that she'll sends help when it's needed, Kuroko only need to send her the signal, or the emergency text in other words.

Yuki hummed lightly as she skipped to the town library. This year Teddy Bear's treasure hunt is going to be a _cinch_. Also, fun and amusing.

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah.. I'm not sure about this chapter, but there..

Anyway, anyone got ideas about the clues there? It's weird, I know. But I can't think better..

So uhh, I'll try get the next chapter up soon, try..

For now, Read and Reviews~


	16. Chapter 15

**Yuki's Birthday Special (Part 2)**

* * *

Okay, so welcome back to another chapter of Rainbow Drops..! First, yeah, I know this chapter is overdue..

But, hey~! I made a new cover! How is it? It took me half a day to make that one... I read this guide on wattpad that taught me how to make covers, and I gave it a try~

I also wanted to know if you'd like better if I stick to the canon or add a few non-canon here and there?

And, did any of you manage to guess the previous chapter riddle?

Here's the answer~!

 **Pairings** : GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings** : This chapter is non-canon.

* * *

Kagami _can't_ believe he's here. He never even considers this a place to go and even more him going there. Yet here he is. Kise isn't much different, he deems this place boring. There's not a single thing that interest him in this place, the only books they have are those that didn't have him on it. He prefers the bookstores that sold his photo-books and magazines he models for.

"Excuse me, mam." Yuki inclined her head courteously as the receptionist looked up.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" The female receptionist, in her thirties, smiled at Yuki.

"Good morning, mam. I'm looking for the Fairy Tale section for children. Can you tell me where is it?" Yuki cocked her head to the side as she smiled sweetly.

"Sure, dear." The lady smiled before she pointed to a direction. "There, in the left wing, there's a little playground for little children." She paused, looking at Yuki's reaction before continuing. "Next to it, there're three shelfs, and the innermost shelf contains the fairy tale books you're looking for."

Yuki nods. "Thank you very much, mam." Yuki inclined her head showing her appreciation as the lady smiled at her.

Kuroko, Kasamatsu, Kise and Kagami were just steps away from Yuki, so they caught the direction the receptionist lady pointed to. And knowing Yuki, Kuroko is the one who leads the group there.

The library at this time is quite desolated, there's no children in the playground, only the toys neatly placed in the boxes.

"There~" Yuki sing-sang as she skipped to the innermost shelf before twirling on her toes to face her group. "Here is the part of : 'Children came and see, Adults swung by, Elders never seen.'" Yuki recited from her memories. "That describes how often they visit this section."

"Hmm.. But why fairy tale, Yukicchi? Don't all children books fit that description?" Kise asked, still unconvinced.

Yuki is amused by Kise's curiosity. The guy doesn't really read books, does he? "That's explained by the Bears part." Yuki then turned her back on them before she spoke with a playful tone. "Don't Baby bear, Mama bear and Papa bear **together** makes _one_ fairy tale?"

Kise and Kagami looked lost at that. The fairytales they heard were mostly Japanese folktales. Like Urashima Taro, Momotaro and even Tanabata, and those were read to them years ago. Kuroko paused as he searched his memories.

"..Goldilocks and the Three Bears."

Yuki grins as she turns to the voice. "Correct, Yuki-niisan." Yuki then faces the group. "That's the book we're looking for~!" Yuki chirped as she stretched her arm to the shelf. "Let's split to two groups, each one checking different side."

The 4Ks smiled as they nodded, the group naturally becomes Kuroko, Kagami and Yuki on one side, and Kise and Kasamatsu the other side.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko nudged Kagami who jerked a bit before he turned. "Take this chance to apologise to Yuki-chan."

"Wha..?" Kagami stopped there. Kuroko already _vanished_ , most likely to the other side. He really **should** have gotten used to Kuroko's presence soon, somehow. Imagine the heart attacks coming his way.

Yuki is running her fingers through the books, peeking through the small gaps to make out the book's title. There're rows of books, with different sizes and thickness, finding it won't be easy. Yuki honestly wishes that her father have given clues about the rows at the very least. She also knows that, her father must have picked a random book from this shelf and it happened to be Goldilocks and The Three Bears. Her father _is_ quite the lazy man.

"..Uh..." Kagami scratched his cheek a few steps away from Yuki, not knowing how to start to apologise, he didn't do it often. The last time was to Yuki, the time before he no longer remembers. 'Why is this so hard?!' Kagami shifted awkwardly. As he inwardly bellowed, he started pulling out books rather roughly and guess what? The first book he pulled out turns out to be the _very_ one they're looking for.

'...Is this Heaven giving me chance?' Kagami inhaled deeply, steeling himself before turning and walking to the unsuspecting Yuki. Kagami's sudden movements halts Yuki in her search, but she stood still. Kagami can feel his heartbeats, scares-induced. He then shoved the book to Yuki, averting his face aside.

'..What an _awkward_ guy.. I know already, but he's really not used to apologising, eh?' Yuki wanted to giggle if not for the tension between them. Yuki took the book and turns her back on Kagami, unable to restrain a smile, hiding it from Kagami's view. "Tetsu-niisan, Yuki-niisan, Kise-niisan. Found the book~" Yuki called for the rest of the group, minding her volume. It _is_ the Library.

The group is now huddled together, Yuki holding the book, Kuroko and Kasamatsu by her sides, while Kise and Kagami loomed over her. The _joy_ of being the shortest. At least you can use them as windbreakers and sunshades when needed.

 _When life gives you lemon, make lemonade~! Used it to your advantages people, there's one example~_

Yuki turned the pages as she read, she knows the story by heart, doesn't mean she could just flipped it through without even a glance on it. That'd be rude to the book. Though, it's Kagami's and Kise's first time reading said book.

* * *

 _ **"You found me! But, you see... I already left to play with friendly balls of fur! They're just the most loyal companions! Oh, aren't you thirsty? I got your favourite drink here! Come find me~!"**_

* * *

"Here's the next one." Yuki picked up the slipped paper, which isn't even folded this time, letting them all to directly read it.

"Balls of fur?" Kise asked bewildered. What's with these clues? First there're bears, then now balls of fur and companions? Kise had to doubt Yuki's father mind. 'How does _he_ thinks honestly..?' Ah, and also the drink. So out of place, or context in this case.

"Do you understand, Y-Yuki?" Kasamatsu still felt kind of foreign about speaking Yuki's name. He's making progress, though.

The 4Ks are looking at Yuki's reaction, if one of them knows, it could only be Yuki. No bad feelings or anything, but the clues just don't make sense for them, other than Yuki.

Yuki scrunched up her nose adorably as she frowned. "I don't know the exact location, though." Yuki stares at the paper, reading words between words. "I know what kind of place it is, but not which one or where." Yuki finally announced as she turned to the group.

"Yuki-chan, what is the place?" Kuroko asked as he stared at Yuki, expecting answer as Yuki turns to him.

"Pet shop." was Yuki's short yet concise answer.

Kagami _actually_ jerked at that. Why? You'll see~

"We should ask the receptionist lady for informations." Kuroko stated.

"Right." Kasamatsu agreed. "She might know, perhaps even had a map."

Yuki and Kise nodded as they followed Kuroko and Kasamatsu in the leads. Kagami is trailing behind, with an indescribable expression.

Walking side by side, Kise couldn't help but notice how tiny Yuki is. 'Yukicchi is so cute and tiny..' Kise stared at Yuki as they walked. He knows Yuki is 3 years younger than him and that she's still growing, but Yuki is undoubtedly on the small side even amongst her peers. '..Now that I think about it.. Don't Yukicchi has friends her age?' Kise realised that his knowledges on Yuki is limited, unlike Kuroko and Kagami, despite being in Seirin Yuki is not a Seirin student. From what he knows, Yuki doesn't seems to attend school often. She did went to the Seirin-Kaijō match the week before.

Yuki is quiet throughout the walk. She notices Kise's curious gaze on her, but it's not strange when she actually thinks about it. Things about her just seems out of place. Being in Seirin as the manager despite being a middle schooler who actually skips classes.

"Excuse me, mam." Yuki spoke as she quickly strode past Kuroko and Kasamatsu. Yuki just had this feeling that she can't let Kuroko be the one doing the talking. (A/n: The heart attacks, people~ .)

The receptionist lady looks up and smiled to Yuki. "Did you find the book you wanted, dear? Can I help you with anything else?"

Yuki nodded as she smiled gratefully. "Yes, mam, I did. And actually..."

Yuki and Kise explained to the lady, snippets about their current activity, treasure hunting, and what they're looking for. The lady gladly gave Yuki and the group a rundown about the nearby pet shops, even listing down the names as Yuki pulled out her phone Maps for her to see.

The listed nearby pet shops goes by the name: **My Pets, Dog-wiz, Furry Friends, Milkie's Pet and Furbabies.**

If you're Yuki then you _realised_ it right away, which pet shop did her father meant. Clues? Her father said Yuki's **favourite drink** , didn't he?

"It's this _one_." Yuki pointed to a name from the list, earning everyone's attention on her finger, or what she pointed to.

Kuroko realised that Yuki's theory is doable. It's the only one that stood out differently. "Do you like _milk_ , Yuki-chan?"

Yuki looks up to Kuroko as she grinned. "Mm! Loves it!" Yuki confirmed with flushed cheeks. Yuki just loves the unique dairy taste of milk, it's something you can't found anywhere else, it's milk's only taste. Milk is healthy and full of nutritions too, also the tremendous boost it had on height, so yeah..

And Yuki's not the only one thinking about height when milk is mentioned. '..Why would Yuki be on the small side then?' Kagami thought rather rudely. It's a plausible thought, yes, but you shouldn't really think of it that way.

As if she knew what Kagami's thinking, Yuki turns to glare at him, jerking him out from his train of thoughts that would have ended with a loud boom and crash had he continued riding in it.

* * *

Kise is staring at Kagami who's walking at the very back with curiosity. "..You're sweating a lot, Kagamicchi.."

Kagami jerked at that. "A-Ahaha..! I-It's just hot..!" He laughed shakily, fanning with his hand.

Kise raised his brow. He knows that's _not_ the reason, but he waved it off as unimportant.

"We're here~!" Yuki sing-sang as she and the other two in the lead, Kasamatsu and Kuroko stopped in their tracks.

 ***WOOF***

"Let's go." Kasamatsu pushed the door.

But Kagami had _different_ things in mind. He was **rooted** to the ground when he heard that one bark.

"I-I needed to go the toilet!" Kagami shouted as he quickly ran away, bewildering the others.

"What's with him?" Yuki wondered before stepping inside the shop.

The pet shop is relatively spacious, with many different kind of pets in sight. There're obviously cats and dogs as the most popular pets.

"Good morning." Yuki and the others turned to the voice. The cashier, a man stood up and smiled as he greeted his customers "Excuse me, but might you be Shiroma Yuki? Shiroma Haruto's daughter?"

So her father had alerted the man. "Yes, I am." Yuki nodded and bowed politely.

"I see. Your father came a few days ago. He's a nice man." The man smiled as he got out from behind the cashier and walked to Yuki and the group. "He asked for my help. I can see he's a good father." He stopped in front of Yuki, who smiled sweetly at the man's praise for her father.

"Your father left a message, he asked you to find a pet in this shop." The man handed Yuki a piece of folded paper. Yuki took it and opened it.

* * *

 _ **"I'm a fluffy furry friend and I like to keep myself clean, yet people often mistake me for my infamous and dirty cousins. I assure you, I like to keep myself clean! I even bathed often and it smells like roses. I exercise, too! I don't want to be fat for my diets. Oh, and your Dad seems to think we're alike? Do find me~!"**_

* * *

"Thank you for this, sir. And I hope we won't bother you." Yuki bowed as the others also did.

"It's fine, it's nice to have companies." The man smiled kindly. "Feel free to roam around and look at the pets as you search." The man spoke before leaving.

After the man left, Kise then turned to the group. "Yukicchi, do you know what are we looking for? Puppies? Cats?"

"Mm.. I'm not really sure, but it seems to be _tiny_.." Yuki pouted as she grumbled. _"Dad did say it's_ _ **like**_ _me.."_

Kise and Kasamatsu snickered at that. Kuroko is just Kuroko.

"Mou." Yuki pouted at the both of them. "Maa.. Please help me find one that fits the description.." Yuki huffed before giving them a briefing. "The clues are: **Clean, Dirty and infamous cousins, Bath, Exercise and finally, resembling me**."

The guys nodded as the search went on, dispersing around the shop. After a few moments Kise came to Yuki, carrying a fluffy baby poodle.

"Yukicchi! Look, look! Isn't she just like you?" Kise cooed as he shoved the pup to Yuki's face.

"...I'm _flattered_ , Kise-niisan.." Yuki began, closing her eyes as she thought of the next words. "..But.. How about the dirty and infamous cousins?" Yuki deadpanned as Kise deflated.

The dejected Kise slumped his shoulders as he went back to where he came from. Yuki sighed at the sight. Yuki turned to see how the others were doing and spotted Kuroko currently gazing into a white rabbit, stopping there, unmoving.

'...Why must Dad says it's like me?!' Yuki bellowed inwardly. Kise is seeing Yuki as a sweet cute baby poodle, that's nice. Kuroko thinks Yuki is curious and joyful like a rabbit, that's nice, too. But _why_ must he compared her with animal again?

Just then, Yuki found Kasamatsu in the corner, gazing into something like Kuroko did.

"Yuki-niisan, any luck?" Yuki approached and stopped next to Kasamatsu, who turned and averted his gaze awkwardly before pointing to a medium-sized glass cage, prompting Yuki to turn and see.

"..I'm not sure about the descriptions, but they somehow reminds me of you, Yuki.." Kasamatsu trailed as he fondly gazed at the tiny furry animals.

Yuki stares at the sights as her gears _turned_ and **clicked**. "That's it!" Yuki exclaimed as she jumped on Kasamatsu, surprising the latter.

Kasamatsu immediately tensed up at the close contact and blushes. He no longer sweats out of nervousness, which is a _huge_ leap for him.

Yuki let go with a big grin plastered on her face. "Yuki-niisan is a **genius**!" Yuki gushed joyfully.

"What? What?" Kise and Kuroko popped over after hearing Yuki's squeal. Kise was the only one who asked though, Kuroko just remained quiet.

"This _is_ the answer!" Yuki announced as she showed them the cage and what's in it.

 **Hamsters.**

"..It _is_ cute and tiny.." Kise stared as he mumbled his next words. _"Like Yukicchi.."_

"And _it_ did exercise in the wheels." Kuroko also stared before turning to Yuki with a question. "What about the baths, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki smiles knowingly at that. She knows a thing or two about the little guys. "They do take baths you know~ They love to keep themselves clean." Yuki sing-sang before turning to the little furs. "The baths, however, are fragrant _sand_ baths." Yuki smiled at the curious little guys running around in the cage. "And the infamous dirty cousins are mice." Yuki explained further, earning reactions of 'Ohh!' and 'I see' from the guys.

Yuki then turned towards them. "But." Yuki spoke as the guys looked at her. "..Dad wrote it as 'a', _singular_." Yuki announced before continuing. "We need to find _one_ most resembling me."

At that, the group huddled around the glass cage, looming over the tiny hamsters. Some even hide from the sudden darkness enclosing them.

Yuki felt kind of sorry for disturbing the little guys. She knows how vexing it is to be shadowed by those giants around her, like _literally_. On the other hand, Kise scrutinises each hamster he could see, looking for the cutest and most adorable and at the same time, tiniest hamster. Kasamatsu looks around as he couldn't help but imagine Yuki's face on every hamsters, making him blush, embarrassed. However, Kuroko stops his search when his eyes landed on a certain hamster.

There, a tiny hamster with a short-haired white coat and a thin, almost non-existent dark gray stripe down the back, is blinking its black beady eyes at Kuroko's tad bit surprised babyblue orbs.

Kuroko reached for said hamster, which doesn't even run but climbs on, nuzzling and curling in Kuroko's palm. The sight interest the group as they looked over Kuroko's palm.

"So cuteeee!" Kise cooed and squealed, hearts visible in his eyes.

Yuki and Kasamatsu just nodded with a smile, agreeing with Kise's statement.

"Hoho. That hamster is a curious one." Yuki and the group turned to see the cashier man approaching them, stopping before Kuroko. "This one isn't even afraid of strangers." He gazed at the little furs. "Her coat is the best even amongst her breed. For her pristine and shiny white coat, I named her Snow." The man looked up to Yuki, whose eyes widen in realisation. "Snow is a breed of Winter White hamster."

Yuki smiles at the man's revelations, she knows it now. "This is the pet, isn't it? The one my Dad chose."

If you're wondering then here's the explanation, Snow is a Winter White breed. Snow means Yuki in Japanese, and White means Shiro, the kanji in Yuki's name (Shiroma).

The man smiled kindly as he answered. "Yes." He then chuckled. "Your father was taken the moment he laid eyes on Snow. He was so energetic over her, while Snow doesn't really like the showered affections." The man paused as he recalled Haruto's disheartened expression. "Snow even ignored him as she went eating."

* * *

 _Mini Flashbacks.._

 _"Uwahh! Why are you so like Yuki..?!" Haruto wailed as he teared up at Snow's cold reactions, she didn't even looked his way anymore._

 _"Hahaha.." The man laughed heartily. Haruto must be a doting father. "How about it, Haruto-san? Want to adopt Snow for your daughter?" He asked kindly._

 _However, Haruto only smiled wryly at that. "..She_ _ **won't**_ _have it.." Haruto straighten up as he turned to the man. "..Yuki, my daughter, never really wanted to be deeply involved in one's life.." Haruto smiled sadly. "She once said that taking a pet, where she'll be shouldering its life is burdensome..."_

 _Mini Flashback ends..._

* * *

The man remembered how sad Haruto smiled that day. And in his age, he knows that there's _more_ behind the adoption. It's not his place to be nosy, but he felt like sharing his experiences with the young ones.

"..So, little one.." The man began. "Don't you want to adopt Snow?"

Yuki's eyes widen with surprise and bewilderment, before it softens with indescribable emotions as she turned to Snow, who was staring at Yuki with its beady eyes, reminding Yuki of her Teddy Bear's eyes. Yuki stares into Snow's tiny eyes with a hint of sadness for a few moments.

"..No..." Yuki finally spoke. "Adopting her would mean, me shouldering her life. It's hard..." Yuki paused and bit her lips. "And...when she _left_ later..." Yuki trailed off as she turned to the man, smiling. "That'll just be sad..."

The man only nodded in acknowledgement. He then spoke. "I understand your point, young one." He nodded. "Living my years, I had met lots of people who came and go. Some I know well, others I don't." He then smiled. "I _never_ regret meeting any of them. I believe, every meetings give me more insights to life. They crossed my path for a reason." He gazed around the group before stopping at Yuki. "People will always come and go, little one." Yuki's eyes widen a fraction with hidden surprise. "The moments may be fleeting, but it's not meaningless. It's a lesson learned and memories carved." He smiled kindly. "Little one, do appreciate and don't condemn things in life." He then handed Yuki a paper.

Yuki smiled wistfully as she took the paper and they bid farewell. Yuki noted that the old man is a wise man, able to notice Yuki's _underlying_ emotions. The group is now outside the shop, as they thought of the old man's speech.

'I wonder why Yuki-han had a perplexed and pained expression when the old man asked her about the adoption...' Kuroko wondered as he secretly stared at Yuki.

Kise and Kasamatsu isn't as observant as Kuroko, but they quietly thought about the same things. It was subtle, but they notices the change in Yuki's mood then.

"Now, where is that Kagami?" Yuki huffed as she frowned.

Kise blinked in realisation. "Right..!"

"He's taking too long in the toilet." Kasamatsu chimed in. "Is he lost or something?"

"We need to get going..." Yuki pouted.

On the other hand, Kuroko wondered if this count as distractions, they were supposed to halt Yuki's pace after all. "We should look for Kagami-kun." Kuroko turned to the group, who also faced him. "I will go with Yuki-chan while Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-san can split."

They all nodded in agreement, then went off to search Kagami. They had also agreed to communicate over phones when they found him.

Kuroko and Yuki is walking hand-in-hand, glancing around the park near the nearest public toilet Kagami might have gone to.

"Ne, Tetsu-niisan." Yuki called as Kuroko turned. "I heard they have a basketball court near the park." Kuroko and Yuki stopped walking as they shared a knowing gaze.

It seems they're on the same wavelength on this one. What else would a basket-baka _like_ Kagami do? Kuroko and Yuki sighed.

The two then walked nearing the basketball court, and of course the redhead is there, dribbling a ball they're not sure he got where. Without even a discussion but the same thoughts, the two crept to Kagami, Yuki taking the right side and Kuroko the left. They then give a **nudge** at his sides.

 **"GAH!"** Kagami yelped and jerked as he quickly looked to his sides, the ball falling from his grip in his surprise. He relaxed when he realised it's Yuki and Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, have you been playing here all this time?" Kuroko asked with his unnerving blank stare. Kagami awkwardly scratched his cheek as he averted his gaze away. Kuroko sighed, knowing he hits the nail on the head. Even so this is the perfect chance for Kagami to apologise. '..I'll need to leave them alone..'

"Yuki-chan, Kagami-kun. I need to use the toilet, please wait for me here." Kuroko spoke before leaving the court and before anyone could say anything.

Kagami didn't understand Kuroko's reason of course. He's **not** the thinking type. That's said, being only the two left, Kagami decided to talk.

"..Sorry about the practice back then." Kagami began awkwardly. "I was rude and I'm sorry for underestimating you.." He paused. "..You're a good basketball player, Yuki."

Kagami gazed to anywhere but Yuki, not used to this whole apologising business.

'..Pfft-!' Yuki giggled inwardly. She's actually quite pleased, yet amused that the prideful Kagami would apologise like that. But that's why it's fun, right?

Yuki spots an ice cream parlour by the park then, giving her an _idea_ for being just a tad bit mischievous.

"I'll forgive you." Kagami looked at Yuki with a hopeful expression. "If _you_ **buy** me an ice cream." Yuki finished as Kagami sighed.

"..Okay." Kagami turned as he left the court and to the ice cream parlour. "I'll take one." Kagami said to the clerk, who smiled and asked him. "What flavour would you like, sir?" Kagami **froze** at that. He didn't ask Yuki that. Kagami face palmed at his realisation, making the bewildered clerk called him again. '..Wait.. Didn't she say she likes milk..? Then...' Kagami then told the clerk the flavour he had in mind, the clerk nodded and handed him his ice cream, paid for it and left.

"Here." Kagami spoke gruffly as he handed Yuki the ice cream.

Yuki smiles as she took it from Kagami. It's a **vanilla** ice cream. 'Heh.. He remembered when I said I like milk, eh?' Yuki then licked her ice cream before looking up. "Thanks...Kagami.."

Kagami shrugged. "It's-"

"-niisan.."

...

'...Kagami... **niisan**..? Did I hear that right?!' Kagami paused before he quickly turned to Yuki with a look of surprise. On the other hand, Yuki just licked her ice cream without a care, like nothing happened.

Kagami knows he won't get an answer even if he asked. This _is_ Yuki after all. He opted for a sigh instead.

Actually, Yuki was just being playful, and she did decide to be nicer to Kagami. With some more teasings, of course.

* * *

Not long after that, Kuroko came back and he called Kise. They all reunited with Kise asking where Kagami had been. The treasure hunt went on relatively plain after that, nothing noteworthy happened. The group went from the park to the convenience store, small park, bookstore and the bakery.

That's where the problem comes along.

Kuroko recalled that Riko told Kagami and him that the last place where the Teddy Bear is resting is at a wagashi store. Which is _after_ the playground, **after** the bakery.

"..Please excuse me for a while.." Kuroko turned and vanished then. Even Yuki can't keep up with Kuroko's misdirection this time, it's too sudden.

"Tetsu-niisan..?" Yuki cocked her head asides, curious.

Moments later, Kuroko returns with his blank look as if nothing happened. So the group proceed to the next place.

The moments he was away, Kuroko actually alerted Riko for help. Riko expected that and had immediately sent help to his way. In the forms of his senpais, Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe. Why those three? Riko knows.

And so began the chase with Izuki, Koganei and Mitobe moving the Teddy Bear around while leaving clues of Izuki's special dajare (puns).

The group is currently on the move to the next place after solving a series of pun as a riddle.

"It's _weird_.." Yuki muttered as they walked. Kuroko who was walking next to her, turned to Yuki. "I wonder if it's really Dad who wrote those clues.." Kuroko tensed at that. "After the wagashi store, the clues are **puns** instead of riddles." Yuki frowned. "There's also the _different_ writings which is definitely not Dad's.." Yuki mumbled.

'..Because they _are_ Izuki's senpai..' Kuroko inwardly sweat dropped at that.

* * *

The mentioned is currently on the run with Koganei and Mitobe, looking for a place as they ran with the Teddy Bear in hand.

"This is mentally and physically exhausting!" Koganei whined as he ran. Mitobe nods in agreement.

"She's undoubtedly quick.." Izuki muttered before he sparkles. "She _understands_ my jokes!"

While Izuki looks blissful, Koganei and Mitobe looked exasperated. "When will this cat-and-mouse chase ended..?!" Koganei wailed in desperations. Why _did_ he agree to this again..? Oh right, because Riko _practically_ **threatened** them to it.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

"Eh?" Koganei slowed his pace as he pulled out his phone, checking the message.

* * *

 _From: Coach_

 _Subject: Get back to Seirin!_

 _NOW._

* * *

Koganei looks blissful at that, so is Mitobe. The chase is _finally_ over.

"Itsuki! After this, leave the next clues to the gym!" Koganei shouted to the trailing Izuki.

"It's ready, eh?" Izuki nodded as he grinned.

As planned, Izuki left the next clue (puns) leading to Seirin Gym. Yuki solved it almost immediately. Though she is bewildered as to why the Seirin Gym.

"Woah.. It's dark.." Yuki muttered as she pushed the door opened. She only took one step inside before lights, colours and voices bursted in.

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUKI/SHIROMA-SAN/MANAGER-CHAN!"**

Riko and the Seirin are there with big grins plastered on their face, looking joyful. Some of them even pulled the party poppers as Yuki stepped in, showering her with colourful confetti.

Yuki stood there for a while, frozen. But then she broke into a grin as she jumped on Riko who was the centre of them all.

"Thank you so much, Riko-nee! Minna-san (everyone)!" Yuki showed her pearly teeth with her biggest grin.

They are all smiles as Kise and Kasamatsu also join in on the fun. Yuki had a cake, _thankfully_ baked by Mitobe and guarded by Tsuchida and Hyuuga so Riko **can't** come near. Mitobe also cooked a feast, Japanese dishes like Yuki **loves** it. They had fun and Yuki had her senpais call her Yuki instead of Shiroma-san and Manager-chan. Kasamatsu and Kise also congratulates her. Though they said sorry for not knowing and bringing presents. Yuki waved it off since she was the one who didn't tell them. Seirin gave her presents, varying from average, nice, to _weird_ gifts.

* * *

By the end, Riko and the others had to clean up, so Riko had Kuroko sent Yuki home, Kagami is _detained_ because his strength and build would help.

Yuki and Kuroko is now walking side by side, with Yuki humming and skipping as she walked.

Looking at such a joyful Yuki, Kuroko can't help but remember Yuki's pained expression back in the day. 'Did _something_ happen..? Is it...related to _basketball_..?' Kuroko stared at Yuki, who's still all flowers.

"Yuki-chan?" Kuroko began as Yuki hummed her response. "Have you...ever hated basketball..?"

Yuki halted at that. She glanced down as her fringe covered her eyes, obstructing her view and Kuroko's. Kuroko immediately regretted asking that question. Because the silence is deafening.

"...You see.." Yuki finally answered with a mysterious tone carrying a subtle sadness. " _I_ _can't_.." Kuroko looked confused at that. "..I **can't** hate basketball, Tetsu-niisan..." Yuki closed her eyes as she recalled back to that day, when things spiralled for the worst. Not for her, but for _that person_. "Basketball..is the _**only**_ thing that connects me with _that person_.."

Yuki fell silent then. She started walking in a slower pace and somber mood. Kuroko was by her side, thinking of what might happened and who is that person. Kuroko's only assumption, is that it's the _same_ person mentioned back in the Seirin-Oblivion practice match. One that was _once_ the member of The Oblivion.

Kuroko just had to wonder. Just who is _that person_ that could make Yuki turns like this whenever he/she was mentioned?

* * *

Author's note :

I am kinda stumped on this chapter so it took time..

The next chapter will be back to the canon though~

Read and Reviews~


	17. Chapter 16

**Midori-san is Midorima**

* * *

To makes up for the late update before, here's the next chapter plus an Omake~

I'll try to update Dreams of Life soon, perhaps even today~

Thanks a lot for the favourites and reviews~!

 **Pairings** : GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings** : OC inserts in canon.

* * *

 **16th of May, Saturday.**

 _Inter-High preliminaries._

"Everyone's all here, ne?" Riko stated as she turned to the Seirin.

Seirin is wearing their jerseys, while Riko is in Seirin's uniform. They looked ready for their match with Shinkyo, having had a practice match with The Oblivion a week ago.

Even so, there's always an _oddball_ or _two_ in any kind of situations. In this case, it's Kagami with his bloodshot eyes and the dozing Yuki on Kuroko's back. Yuki's been apparently dragged here by Riko, who the latter then dumped on to Kuroko.

"Ikuzo (let's go)!" Hyuuga remarked with excitement and confidence as the group marched on to the stages.

Kuroko is moving with Yuki on his back, or _piggyback_ in other words. Yuki doesn't seems to be aware of her surroundings as she dangled off Kuroko's back.

"You couldn't sleep, again?" Kuroko politely asked the gruff Kagami as he piggybacked Yuki.

"Sh-Shut up.." Kagami weakly retorted, unable to say anything in his defense.

The Seirin are now inside the indoor court where they'll be having their first match. Kuroko left Yuki on the bench, whose head was swaying back and forth as she sat, earning some curious glances her way.

Seirin is warming up and Riko is overseeing them by the sidelines. Riko took a peek at Yuki and had to sigh. '..Why is she this sleepy..? Night excitements _again_?' Riko sighed in resignation. Even that Kagami obviously had trouble sleeping. The two _are_ polar opposites, yet they're _undeniably_ **similar** on some points. Yuki would strongly denied that though.

It'd be something like, 'There's absolutely no way I'm similar to this simpleton!'. Yeah, that's Yuki alright.

Hyuuga glances to Shinkyo's side of court as he realised something or rather _someone_ , is missing. "Teka (by the way).. Dad's not here."

Izuki turned to Hyuuga as he responds. "Sou ieba (now that you mention it).."

 ***BANG***

"Ouch."

Everyone turned to the sound direction then, even Yuki was jerked awake. Yuki rubbed her eyes as she turned to the direction.

"..Everything in Japan is so short.."

Yuki blinks and blinks. Then her babyblue orbs widen. A giant. A tall tanned giant. Yuki shivered a bit before lurching to Riko in fear, burying her head on Riko's back.

Riko sighed as she rubbed Yuki's back to soothe her. This is just like when they first went to observe Shinkyo's match. Yuki seems to be scared by Papa's appearances. Even back then, Yuki had clutched on to Riko the whole time, refusing to let go. While it's adorable, it's unprofessional. Only when they had left that Yuki started claiming that Papa was only tall in height.

Yuki wasn't the only one affected by Papa's height, even the Seirin looked unsettled as they noted his height and wingspan.

Just then Seirin's ball rolled to Shinkyo's player.

"Ah, sumimasen (sorry)." Hyuuga spoke as crouched down to fetch the ball.

It didn't end there, though.

"By the way, did you guys really beat Kaijō?" The Shinkyo player asked, conceitedly, if I may add.

"Ah, it was just a practice game, though." Hyuuga answered humbly, not flaunting their victory.

"Is that so." He continued with a condescending tone. "It seems they're not as much as we thought. The Generation of Miracles."

Hyuuga looked pissed at that. But he kept his silence.

"The Generation of Miracles lost?" Papa looked disinterested. "They brought me here to beat them." He then shrugged his shoulders boredly. "It's disappointing they're so weak."

When this confrontation goes on, only _one_ seemed lost.

'What _are_ they talking about? Why associate Kaijō with the Generation of Miracles?' Yuki raised her brow as she scrunched her nose. Yuki then decided to seek Riko's help. "Ne, Riko-nee?" Riko turned to Yuki. "Why are they linking Kaijō and the Generation of Miracles?"

"Haa...?" Riko looked bewildered. Until she remembered. Yuki was in no state to hear back in the Seirin-Kaijō practice match, and she hasn't been told that Kise is part of the Generation of Miracles. '..Now..how am I going to break this news..' Riko face palmed. After considering many ways, Riko decided to be blunt and straight instead.

"Kise Ryōta of Kaijō High is part of the Generation of Miracles."

Yuki froze at that. "...Kise-niisan...of Kaijō...is part of the Generation of Miracles...?" Yuki echoed with disbeliefs. Riko just stared at Yuki unflinchingly, showing no change in her expression, conveying her seriousness.

...

...

"E-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

At Yuki's loud shout, the whole gym occupants turned to her, prompting Riko to cover Yuki's mouth in embarrassment.

Yuki is in a bind. She _hates_ the Generation of Miracles. And now you're telling her she's been hanging out with one of them without even knowing that? Yuki's mind is in distraught.

'Kise-niisan is part of the Generation of Miracles?! Now that I think about it, he's _arrogant_ , then that conceited aura, _also_ his skills..! Why _didn't_ I notice it?!' Yuki is screaming in her mind, almost wanting to ruffle her own locks.

Now even when Yuki says she _hates_ the Generation of Miracles, she's already in a state where she's being quite friendly with one of them, or rather Kise is being overly friendly with her.

A realisation too late is regret.

As Yuki was lost in thoughts, the surprised Papa bumped into Kuroko, who he first didn't notice until he look down. He then lifted Kuroko easily by his sides, like he's picking up a kid.

"You can't, little boy. Children shouldn't enter the court." Papa spoke to Kuroko.

Just then the breeze lifted Kuroko's tee, and showed his jersey underneath.

"A player?" Papa asked with bewilderment before putting Kuroko down on his feet.

Yuki's brain had actually halted by this point. Kuroko only stared blankly as he looked up at Papa.

Papa scoffed. "They lost to a team with a kid like him?" Papa walked away as he shrugged his shoulders in disappointment. He then spoke in a underestimating tone. "Are all the Generation of Miracles children?"

At his statement, the Seirin looked like they can't hold their amusements and laughters. Kagami, especially was not subtle with his expressing his amusements.

Kuroko was far from amused though. "Honestly. I'm starting to get annoyed." Kuroko spoke with his indifferent expression. His tone though, contained a hint of annoyance.

Izuki and Koganei straighten up after hearing that, their laughters gone. Which is a very good decision.

" _...That moronic tanned giant..._ " Yuki muttered angrily. Not only he insulted her Tetsu-niisan, he _even_ underestimated her Yuki-niisan and his team. And while she is at it, Kise-niisan, too.. They are all great players, though Kise sucks in attitudes. '..But this Papa **sucks** even more!' Yuki felt like squishing something. From Yuki's Reading, this Papa only had his height that's actually considerable. Yet he had that arrogance to say that. Yuki is burning with rage.

Yuki then chuckled darkly, gaining her teammates' attention as they shivered at the sudden mood change. " _ **..Hhahaha...**_ " Yuki slightly trembled with rage as her babyblue orbs seemed to glint with fire. " _That Papa is going down.._ " Yuki muttered dangerously, looking extremely peeved. " _Why, I might even personally guarantee he's living hell. Even off-court.._ " Yuki **smiled**. That demonic smile promising great deal of pains.

The Seirin looked horrified, their face losing colour as they witnessed their adorable manager turning into more like Riko with each passing day. Maybe they really should have considered separating the two. Yuki seems like the sponge-type that absorbs almost everything around her, good or bad.

Even Kuroko looked perturbed at Yuki's rage. He still had his composure though. "Yuki-chan." Kuroko softly called. "We will settle it on court." Kuroko reassured.

"O-Ou (yeah)..!" Kagami looked hesitant. "We'll beat him for sure! J-Just sit still, Yuki.." Kagami added timidly, not wanting to ignite Yuki's anger further. One wrong move, and he'll be on the receiving end.

The Seirin gulped nervously, observing Yuki's form and her reactions. Even Riko looked a bit unsure. She knows Yuki doesn't relates well being taken as a kid.

"...Okay." Yuki grumbled reluctantly, earning sighs of relief from her teammates.

Yuki is still irked though, very much so. If she was afraid of the giant before, Yuki could only feel a burning hatred now.

Kagami relaxed as he's relieved that Yuki won't take her anger on him now. He then grinned to Kuroko. "You have a part that hates losing, too, eh?" Kagami and the rest of Seirin's starters then took of their tees. "..Then, let's show Dad that _kids_ can be quite scary when pissed." Kagami cracked his fingers as he smirked.

While it's good and all, being excited and not intimidated, Kagami just had to have a small vocabulary. And he said 'kids' instead of other possible words.

" _...Kids...?_ "

At that the temperatures around Yuki dropped steadily, and Riko braced herself for what to come.

" _..Just because Tetsu-niisan and I is small..doesn't mean we are kids..._ " Yuki's tone turned icy cold as her fringes covered her eyes.

'Oh..Sh*t...' Kagami gulped nervously as he felt the chills from Yuki's tone alone. He then nodded frantically to show he's regretting his words and is reflecting. Only then the temperatures climb back up to the room temperature. Yuki then sat on the bench, her expression unreadable.

'...Scary..' The guys all agreed on their thoughts. They can't help but wondered just which one is Yuki and which one is more dangerous. The angry Yuki in the form of Devil's Minion Fury similar to Demonic Riko from Hell, or the Snow Princess' Blizzard, both of which affects the room temperature somehow.

* * *

"Now then, let the game between Seirin High School and Shinkyo Academy begins."

"Let's have a good game!"

The game started with Papa yawning and looking disinterested, annoying Yuki. Even Riko can't felt angry because Yuki already did.

The tip off was between Kagami and Papa, and as expected, Papa got the ball. The first score goes to Shinkyo with Papa scoring even when Kagami tried to block.

Just then Furihata and Kawahara voiced their complains about having a foreign player. And that's when the Shinkyo's Captain stopped just before the Seirin's bench where Yuki is sitting. They started talking and Yuki could clearly heard their conversations.

"Seirin-san is that? One of those hard-woking teams?" He asked in an unpleasant tone as Hyuuga turned to him, bewildered.

"Haa?" was Hyuuga's short reply.

"There're many of those." He smirked. "Guys saying it's not fair having a foreign player. He explained, referring to Kawahara's and Furihata's earlier complains. He then turned to Hyuuga completely. "It's not like we're breaking any rules."

Hyuuga confirmed that. "Maa, having up to two of them on the bench is an OK."

"Right?" He agreed with a smile, motioning to Papa who happened to pass by. "What's bad with getting strong players?" He glanced at Papa before continuing. "It's real easy. All we have to do is pass the ball to him and we can't help but score."

Hyuuga then turned at that, putting his hand on his waist as he spoke. "I don't how easy it is." The smirk fell off from said Shinkyo's Captain. "But if that's your policy, you'd better not complain." Hyuuga stated as the Shinkyo's Captain narrowed his eyes, not getting where Hyuuga's going. "If it's unbelievable guys, we've got our own, too. We didn't have to invite them, though." Hyuuga finished.

"Haa?" The Shinkyo's Captain looked bewildered at that.

"Is it fun?"

"Haa?" The Shinkyo's Captain was bewildered even more as he turned to the voice. Hyuuga also turned.

"I'm wondering if it's fun playing basketball like that." Yuki stated, her stares blank but her voice firm. Yuki settled her elbows on her laps as her arms supported her head, her fingers cradling her chin. "Did _you_ have fun?" Yuki stared at the Shinkyo's Captain, her gazes straight and unwavering.

He was stunned speechless, not knowing what to answer to Yuki's question and her unflinching gazes.

The people around, Hyuuga, Riko and the freshmen trio looked awed. Riko looks more proud than awed. Yuki had her own sets of belief when it comes to basketball. Her number one priority is to have fun, whatever it was. Be it basketball, music or even cooking. If Yuki didn't find it fun, then she won't play.

The game continues as Papa started to miss his shots. Papa doesn't seems to notice why, nor does his teammates.

But Yuki does. Riko does. Seirin does, too. Except the missing out freshmen trio.

'That's what arrogance costed you.' Yuki stared blankly as the game goes. This is to be expected. Arrogance comes a long way. It comes along with ignorance, which is usually followed by idiocy. Believe it when one says, _strings of bad habit does goes together_. It really **does**.

Riko explained to the clueless freshmen trio about the trick behind Papa's missing shots, how Kagami won't let Papa make his plays, pressuring him.

Yuki boredly gazed at the game before her. She's not interested in a game of players with bad attitudes.

"He missed again..!"

"He's been that way for quite awhile now!"

"He can't make any shots. The foreigner is no big deal, eh?"

Yuki perked up at those remarks. She then turned her icy cold glare on them, effectively shutting them up.

"E-Eh..? Wh-What's with that girl..?"

Yuki is glaring hole on them. She _hates_ players with bad attitudes. But she also _hates_ spectators that could only comments without even knowing what goes on courts.

"Let it go, Yuki." Riko smiled as she patted Yuki's back. Yuki then turned her gazes back to the game, making the guys she glared on, sighed in reliefs.

One of the qualities Riko loves about Yuki is how she doesn't discriminates. Yuki looks at you as you and no one else. No matter who you are, as long as you crossed her then you'll be on her bad side. On the other hand, if you're a good person, then Yuki is bound to like you. Riko loves this side of Yuki. Riko thinks it's gentle and benevolent, giving everyone the equal chance. Though Yuki has her fair shares of eccentricity and downright-weird behaviours.

The Shinkyo's Captain looked surprised at Yuki shutting up those spectator guys. He's not sure why she'd do that.

But Yuki was just being Yuki. It's no big deal for her.

Kagami went to mark Papa as he started a conversation. "Hey, I'll tell you two things." Kagami paused. "First, I'll definitely block one of your shots in this game."

Papa looked irked and unconvinced. "There's no way you can do that." He then spoke again. "I will not lose to a team with a kid on it."

Kagami then makes a sharp turn, slipping off Papa's mark. "The other one." Kagami stopped just before the hoop as Izuki passed the ball towards Papa. Which then slapped by Kuroko, passing Papa's legs and to Kagami, who caught it, jumped and dunked the ball in. "Kids might be quite dangerous, you know."

"I should say.. Could you please stop calling me a child..?" Kuroko stated more than asked, looking unhappy.

Papa looked bewildered as Shinkyo's Captain caught the ball, passing it to Papa, telling him to get the point back. Only for Kuroko to appear like he usually does, which is undetected, and bounced the ball against the floor as Kagami caught the ball mid-air and dunked it once more. The spectators looked amazed at that, murmuring their disbeliefs until their attentions get snatched somewhere else.

Yuki smiles broadly at that, her babyblue-doe eyes sparkling with excitements.

"Mm~!" Yuki hummed as she stretched her arms up, now fully awake.

Those little gestures of Yuki actually caught many pairs of eyes, staring at her adorable display. Even Riko's not immune to this adorable Yuki.

"Pritttt!"

* * *

 **Shinkyo [8] - Seirin [23]**

* * *

The whistle signalled the quarter break, the players went back to their bench.

* * *

Seirin's bench..

The Seirin players are all sitting on the bench, with Riko on the ground, briefing the guys as the freshmen trio stood by behind the bench.

Not caring what Riko is saying about, most probably about Kuroko being subbed out, Yuki nonchalantly wrapped her arms around Kuroko from behind as she nuzzled into his back.

Kuroko is actually flustered as he felt his heartstrings strums. "..I'm covered with sweats, Yuki-chan."

"Mm~" Yuki hummed in comfort as she nuzzled closer to Kuroko's back. "It's fine~ It smells nice, like Tetsu-niisan~!"

Kuroko couldn't masked his blush. He could feel his heart actually thumping harder, and not from the game, but from Yuki's nuzzles and the soft feel of Yuki's bare skin on his. (A/n: When I say bare, it's their arms people~! Not any others~ o)

Even the Seirin and Riko is blushing at that, unable to contain their embarrassment as if they felt they are Kuroko when they're not, seemingly stunned and lost all words.

Yuki smiles adorably. "It's smells sweet! Like vanilla~" Yuki chirped happily, enjoying the soft feel of Kuroko's jersey and the vanilla scents.

 ***THWACK***

"Owie!" Yuki winced as she immediately rubbed her head where the pain is. "What's that for, Riko-nee?" Yuki whined cutely as she pouted.

Riko's brow twitched with anger and annoyance. She'll **never** lives through if Yuki ever had a boyfriend. This alone is enough to set her on edge. "..Just sit down. No funny business, Yuki." Riko wheezed with her lips twitching.

Yuki took that as her cue and quickly went to the bench as she quietly sat.

Kuroko is thankful Riko did that. He's not sure if his heart can handle Yuki's affections when his hearts are already thumping hard from the game he just played. His hearts might just burst.

On the other hand, Kagami felt peeved somehow. He did his best, too. Not to say he wanted affections from Yuki, he just feel irked somehow.

Yuki doesn't feel happy from being forcefully separated from her Tetsu-niisan, but she's got to admit that she was disturbing the team's mood then. Their concentrations might even turned fireworks had she continued.

The second quarter started as Kagami went head-on-head against Papa. Kagami marked and tried to block Papa's every shots, jumping every time then.

Riko notices that Kagami's vertical height _increased_ as he jumped over and over again. She wondered if Kagami's trying too hard.

Yuki also notices that. It didn't escape her watchful eyes. Yuki already knows Kagami's potential when she first met him, and more when he went against Kise.

'Now that I think about it, I _haven't_ told him the few things I planned to tell him after the Seirin-Kaijō match..' Yuki blinked as she searched her memories. Then again, it's not her being forgetful. It's because Kagami was being a jerk. Though Yuki makes a mental note to tell Kagami later on.

Kuroko who was on the bench looks deep in thoughts as he also recalled something from that day, Kise's words on the playground. _'Someday, he will definitely achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. At that time, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?'_

On the last five minutes, Riko subbed Kuroko in. And just before the buzzer rings, Kagami managed to block Papa's shot, telling him how the Generation of Miracles are way stronger than him.

* * *

 **Game ends.**

 **Shinkyo [67] - Seirin [79]**

* * *

"Good job, minna-san.." Yuki muttered as she smiled from the bench and Riko sighed in relief.

'Eh..?' Yuki felt a _hostile_ gaze boring on her. The hostility even felt _familiar_. Yuki then looked up to the second floor for spectators, and like she expected it, she spotted someone by the railings up there.

A green tuft.

'I knew it.. It _is_ Midori-san..' Yuki recognised the green tuft more than the face. Yuki took in his form, and noted that he's wearing his uniform, a standard gakuran.

'Why gakuran..' Yuki inwardly pouted. After all, from where she's standing, all she could see is a standard gakuran without any relevances to the school he went to.

From the second floor, Midorima is intensely staring at Yuki, narrowing his eyes in distaste. He recalled Yuki's parting words on their last meeting after the Seirin-Kaijō match.

 _"To win completely, is such a thing even exists?"_

Midorima remembered how her words irked and unnerved him. The girl managed to make a ripple on his never-wavering beliefs. The beliefs he followed strictly and the girl seems to take lightly of.

'That impudent girl...!' Midorima clicked his tongue, displeased.

Throughout the stare-off, Yuki noticed the conveyed hostility and the strained tension. Even when she just stared back blankly, Yuki had her own thoughts, too.

'Worry not, Midori-san. The feeling is _mutual_. I dislike you, too.' Yuki thought as she tried to conveyed her feelings through telepathy. Foolish, she knows. But it just worths a try~

After a few while, Midorima broke off the stare-off first. He turned his back and left the gym.

Yuki then helped Riko and the team to pack up their belongings. When Papa unexpectedly came over and made an amusing scene with Kagami when he least expected it.

Seirin's second and third game is nothing noteworthy. Only that Kuroko was benched the whole time, even though it's obvious that he wanted to play.

The fourth game is just a joke. Not worth mentioning. Yuki just had this intense glare on the opponent players almost all throughout the game.

* * *

"We're doing well..!" Kawahara chimed joyfully.

"At this rate, maybe we'll easily make it through the preliminaries all the way to the championship league." Fukuda chirped with the same excitements.

Though Yuki begs to differ. If they were not her senpais Yuki would honestly pulled out a face on them. Like 'seriously?'. But that'd be rude, so consider that out of options.

Izuki batted it off in Yuki's place, though. "Too naive, too naive."

"Being young and carefree must be nice, ne?" Koganei added as Mitobe nodded in agreement.

'The freshmen wouldn't know..' Yuki averted her gazes aside. It's true. They wouldn't know what Seirin went through the year before. Even Yuki _didn't_ know exactly, but she knows the gist of it from Riko. She knows. How desperate. How saddened. And how broken they were.

Hyuuga then took it upon himself to explain to the freshmen as Riko's immersed in her thoughts.

"Those who moved on to the championship league, has always been the same three schools from Tokyo for the last ten years."

"King of the East, Shūtoku."

"King of the West, Senshinkan."

"King of the North, Seiho."

"They're evenly matched, so the top team changes every year. But they never let anyone else get better than fourth place."

"They're the three _immobile_ Kings of Tokyo."

Hyuuga then continued. "After our fifth match are the semi-finals, then the finals."

"Moreover, in the finals, we'll most likely come up against..." Hyuuga paused before he continued. "The Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarō who joined The King of the East, Shūtoku." Hyuuga concluded solemnly.

'Chotto (wait)... Midorima? As _in_ Midori-san?' Yuki blinked as she turned to Hyuuga with bewilderment.

"But senpai-tachi, last year, made it to the championship league, right?" Kawahara asked with a hopeful tone.

The Second years, however, are far from hopeful. Yuki knows how terrible it was, but Yuki also knows why it turned that way.

"Yeah, but we didn't stand a chance." Hyuuga answered truthfully while not going into details.

Kagami and Kuroko took note of the implications of Hyuuga's words, they know they're up against teams with considerable strength.

"The Three Kings.." Kagami echoed as he looked thoughtful.

"Ohh..!"

"They're here..!"

Following the loud murmurs, Seirin turned to the entrance. As Hyuuga and Riko remarked that they're here.

Yuki turned to see a green tuft above orange jerseys. The exact same green tuft that were glaring on her back on Seirin's match with Shinkyo.

'So Midori-san is Midorima from Shūtoku. One of the Generation of Miracles...' Yuki stared at Midorima walking with his Shūtoku's orange jerseys.

'He reminds me of something..?' Yuki cocked her head to the side in wonder. But her thoughts all flew to the window when she spotted something.

As the Seirin stares at the orange warriors, _one_ just can't seems to settle with mere stare.

"I'm gonna say a quick greeting." Kagami grinned as he stood up and put away his towel.

"Aa (yeah)." In his focus on Shūtoku, Hyuuga failed to realise the meanings behind Kagami's words until Kagami were steps away.

"Eh?" Hyuuga looked baffled as he then stood up. "Oi!" Hyuuga could only looked on helplessly as Kagami _confronted_ (Kagami said greeting, but Hyuuga believe the word confrontation is more accurate) Midorima.

"Yo." Kagami began. "You're Midorima Shintarō, right?"

"That's true. But who are you, nanodayo?" Midorima replied cooly even though he knew already. His teammate can be seen snickering behind him.

Kagami then lifted his lefthand, making Midorima wondered.

"Shake hands?" Midorima asked as Kagami smiled mischievously.

Midorima sighed as he moved his Teddy Bear to his righthand as Kagami lift his lefthand for the handshake.

Midorima moved his Teddy Bear and held it like a crane holding a brick. At least _that's_ what Yuki saw.

"Nooo…!" Yuki shouted, horrified as she quickly stood up and ran to Midorima and Kagami. Her teammates looked bewildered, though, perhaps they should have accepted that even though their manager _is_ cute, she comes with her quirks.

"Midori-san!" Yuki exclaimed as Midorima's teammates looked amused as he snickered. Midorima himself looks taken aback as Kagami wondered what else is Yuki up to this time.

"You shouldn't treat Teddy Bear like that!" Yuki pouted as she pointed to Midorima's righthand. Midorima looked over to his hand with a baffled expression before staring weirdly at Yuki.

Yuki huffed as she then wordlessly extended her hands to Midorima. A gesture asking for his Teddy Bear to be placed on her hands.

Of course, since this is Midorima we're talking about, he who _values_ his lucky items and _worships_ them like sun warriors to the sun and _depends_ on it like sailors to the winds back in the 17th century, he won't ever even consider giving away his lucky item.

However, despite the difficulties and _impossibilities_ , it seems Yuki managed to win the cold war.

Yuki's pouty lips, puffed flushed rosy cheeks, her adorable scrunched up face, her tiny pinkish nose and her moist babyblue-doe eyes. All those combined and the gentleman in Midorima just got cornered with no other way out.

"...Here..." Midorima reluctantly (very much and obviously so) put his lucky item on Yuki's hands, who immediately lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you, Midori-san!" Yuki smiled a huge adorable smile at Midorima before she tightly hugged the Teddy Bear, making an adorable scene to everyone but Midorima, who viewed it as a _massacre_ happening before him.

"..Do return it when I'm done with him.." Midorima pleaded as he still tried so with dignity, tapping his glasses, a habit he does whenever he feels unsettled, nervous, or just out of sorts. Try spending time with him and you _might_ be able to differentiate each one and its meaning.

"Mm!" Yuki nodded as she stood there, nuzzling her cheeks to the Teddy Bear as she whirled it around like a five years old.

'Yuki...' Riko face palmed at this. While Yuki is usually mature, she reverted to a child in the presence of a Teddy Bear. She'll wail, whine and does whatever kids will do, even throwing a tantrum at times. There is but **one** definite way to stop Yuki. And Riko did it when Yuki freaked out back at Seirin-Kaijō match.

Since Yuki's drama was over, Kagami then proceed with his initial mischievous plan.

So there, on Midorima's palm lies Kagami's masterpiece. Shocking and bewildering the former.

"You look like the kind of guy who'd claim he doesn't remember if I introduced myself normally." Kagami stated with a serious tone.

He then continued. "I want the guy who I'm about to get revenge on for my senpais to remember me."

Midorima tapped his glasses as he scoffed slightly. "Revenge?" He spoke in an incredulous tone. "You spoke quite reckless things, don't you?"

"Haa?" Kagami dared.

"Seirin-san, aren't you?" Midorima's teammate that had been hiding behind him all this time popped out with a smile.

"Teka (on the subject), haven't you heard anything from your senpais?" He asked with a playful tone before smiling.

"Last year, in the championship league, Seirin was completely triple-scored by the Three Kings, you know."

Kagami's eyes widen with shocks and surprises at the revelation. The freshmen trio turned to their senpais for confirmation, but their unchanging expressions showed how it's serious.

Midorima then spoke. "Say what you want, but the difference in strength is absolute. Even if we meet again in the championship, history will only repeat itself."

"No." a sudden voice suddenly joined in the conversation, making the four turned.

Kuroko is now standing next to Kagami. "You can only speculate based on the past." Kuroko stared at Midorima. "You won't know what will really happen until you play, Midorima-kun."

Midorima lowered his gaze. "Kuroko. As expected, I don't like you." He paused. "I can't tell what you're thinking. Especially from the eyes."

"There is plenty I would like to say to you, but telling you now would be meaningless."

"First, just come to the finals."

Midorima's teammate then slung his arm around Kuroko as he made them somewhat hidden.

He grinned. "You've got a mouth on you~ You're one of those, aren't you? You went to the same school as Shin-chan, right?" Kuroko looked indifferent. "Don't let it bother you. He's just a tsundere." Midorima stared at the two. "He's actually really interested in you. After all, he even went to see your first preliminary game."

"You shouldn't make up so many stories, Takao." Midorima tapped his glasses.

"How long are you going to keep talking? One of the Shūtoku's player bellowed. Probably, the Captain. "Get ready!"

At that Midorima turned to Yuki who was as quiet as a mouse when they conversed. Midorima can't help but wonder if his lucky item really distracted said girl from saying anything.

Midorima lifted his lefthand in front of Yuki. Yuki smiles as she handed the Teddy Bear back to his hand. But not without a few words.

"Ne, Midori-san?" Yuki called. "Do you know that Seirin was a new school and this is the basketball club's second year?"

Midorima scoffed at that. "That's why I said Seirin is no good."

Yuki only smiles as she tilted her head asides and stares at Midorima's green orbs. "Mm." Yuki hummed. "Seirin was just formed a year ago." Yuki confirmed as she paused a bit.

Yuki smiles innocently. "They climbed over the ranks others can only dreamed to achieve. Shūtoku-san, how long does it take for you to garnered their current reputation?"

Midorima narrowed his eyes, but Yuki's not finished. "Midori-san. You join Shūtoku because they're a great team. While Seirin is a new team." Yuki paused as her smiles faded and left only blank stare.

"Joining an established team or establish a new team." Yuki paused as she sing-sang next. "I wonder, where does the true worth lies in~?"

Midorima twitched at that. He tightened his grip as Yuki smiled sweetly. "..I'm following fate. I don't fail." Midorima stated. "I'll prove it to Kuroko and you."

Yuki only nodded in response as the two Shūtoku players leave for their bench. Mid-way, though.

"Sou ieba (now that you mention it).." Yuki paused. "Midori-san. Who decided your fate?"

Yuki spoke before she left for Seirin's bench. Midorima balled his gist as he gritted his teeth. Takao whistled, impressed at Yuki's guts.

Kagami and Kuroko watched their manager leave with a newfound respect. Riko, Hyuuga and Seirin looked awed at Kuroko and Yuki. Especially Yuki who seemed to stun not only Midorima but Shūtoku.

* * *

The Seirin are now on the second floor's spectators area as they watched Shūtoku's match. While they're all intensely observing, Yuki's gaze is _glued_ on to Shūtoku's bench. On Midorima's Teddy Bear exactly.

Yuki had hearts in her babyblue orbs as it sparkles and twinkles at seeing said Teddy Bear.

 ***THWACK***

"Owie!"

"Focus on the match, Yuki." Riko almost growled with annoyance.

Yuki rubbed where she got hit as she reluctantly complied to Riko's order. She shifted her gaze to the court instead of the bench.

'..They have a strong foundation.' Yuki mentally noted. They as in Shūtoku. A strong foundation is necessary, especially for Yuki whose playing a perfect-style basketball. However, Yuki also knows, that while it's good, it's _not_ the end.

"He's five out of five so far." Kagami remarked, noting Midorima's 3-pointers. "Looks like Midorima's playing well."

Kuroko turns at that statement. "Is that so?"

Kagami is baffled. "I don't know.. Shouldn't you know?"

Kuroko then delivered the news, surprising Kagami. "I don't know. I've never seen him miss."

Yuki looked on as Midorima shot his 3-pointer high arc. 'So he's the one Dad talked about..' Yuki recalled that her father once told her about one of the Generation of Miracles's high arc trajectory.

"As long as Midorima-kun doesn't loses his form, he makes 100% of his shots."

Seirin looked surprised as they continued back watching the match. On the other hand, Yuki is lost in her memories.

* * *

 _Mini Flashbacks.._

 _"Congrats, Yuki! Your shooting accuracy is now 99.99%!"_

 _"..Dad.. I don't miss any of my shots, you know?"_

 _"I know~"_

 _"Then isn't it 100% accuracy then?"_

 _"Ah, so that's what you're saying."_

 _"Yuki, listen well. Humans make mistakes. So, even when you'll never miss from now on, it still can't be 100%."_

 _"Take the remaining 0.01% as a reminder that you'll always have a room for improvements, a gap you can never close."_

 _"This way you wouldn't lost your head and be overconfident."_

 _"Okay, Yuki?"_

 _"..Mm."_

 _Mini Flashback ends.._

* * *

'I guess not everyone has a nice Coach, eh?' Yuki wondered as she felt thankful that her father is a reasonable Coach. Yuki also noted that Midorima's high arc, like her father had said, she'd have troubles doing. 'My arms are too tiny and I just lack the strength..' Even so, her father also said that after a few sets of her father's trainings, Yuki would also be able to do it. Though she's **not** that desperate.

Hyuuga felt uneasy as a fellow Shooting Guard. He doubted there's more to Midorima.

Just then, Shūtoku's game ended. Shūtoku's victory.

Midorima walked past the court before he stopped and looked up to where Seirin is. Midorima stares at Kuroko, Kagami then Yuki. Yuki looked unimpressed with his showings, which _unnerved_ him.

In fact, Yuki even sticks her tongue at Midorima, making him loses his cool.

"Yuki!" Riko chided as she pulled Yuki off the railings in hope to hide her from Midorima's line of sight, who's without doubt scowling and frowning now.

"Hmph." Yuki puffed her cheeks as she averted her gaze. She can be a real kid if she wanted to.

Riko could only sighed, this side of Yuki towards those she dislikes is just so cold and sarcastic. She can't blame her though. Yuki had her own reason on why she acted that way to those she hates.

* * *

The Seirin then left for their next game while Kagami is bewildered as to what game, making Riko yelled at him and Yuki shook her head in resignation.

They noticed that they'll play the semifinals and final against the Three Kings on the same day.

Kagami is excited. The freshmen trio is bewildered and and unaccepting. Kuroko is a bit excited.

And when the freshmen asked if Kuroko caught the Kagami-germs, which annoyed Kagami and denied by Kuroko, irritating him even more.

"Kagami-germs. It's a type of virus that's contagious and extremely dangerous. When affected, the patient's intelligence will sink until Kagami's level and start to behave like Kagami. Currently no cure available. If infested, the result is fatal. You could only live with it."

Yuki had responded that way, which irked Kagami even more as Yuki's descriptions was just like she stated Japan is a country on the Asia Continent, speaking Japanese as its language, and Tokyo is its Capital.

Thankfully, Kuroko's next statement had the Kagami-germs forgotten as Kagami fired up with excitements. Riko then roared at Kagami and Yuki covered her ears. Not wanting the incident on Kaijō Seirin match to repeat itself.

* * *

 **Omake**

 _(This happened on the first day of practice after Seirin-Shūtoku confrontation.)_

"Kagami." Yuki entered the changing room where Kagami was lounging on the bench.

Kagami turned and grimaced slightly. "Yuki... What happened to _Kagami-niisan_..?"

Yuki blinks at that. She then tilted her head aside. "Haa? What are _you_ talking about?"

At Yuki's negative response, Kagami then sighed as he rubbed his temple. '..Was it really my _imagination_ when I heard Yuki calling me that..? My ears _playing_ a trick on me?'

Yuki raised her brow, masking her amusement. Though she didn't come for this.

"Kagami." Yuki called again.

"..Ou.."

"...You.." Yuki began as she leaned on to the door frame. "..Have you had a professional Coach before?" Yuki paused as she scrunched her nose in thoughts. "A female Coach?"

Kagami immediately looks up at that, surprises on his expression as he spluttered his response. "W-Wh-Wha?! How did you know?!"

Yuki just gave him a side-glance, looking nonchalant. "I've been trained by one, groups rather." Yuki meant her father and The Oblivion. "I just know fellow pro's disciple. Their forms and movements are polished and refined." Yuki noted.

"The reason why I know it's a girl." Yuki began, earning Kagami's intense focus. "Because it's _weird_." And Kagami's focus drained as he looked at her weirdly.

"You're obviously an impulsive and brash boy." Yuki stated without any ill-will, though Kagami's pissed.

"Yet your forms and movements are quite _fluid_." Yuki peeked at his form. "So I assume it's a girl that taught you." Yuki concluded.

Kagami sighed. There's just no hiding from this girl, eh? Yuki _is_ Hayato's favourite disciple after all, he, who Hyuuga admitted felt exposed naked to.

"Another thing." Kagami looked up again as Yuki stared intently at his red orbs. "..Have you been away from basketball for awhile..? Before Seirin?"

Kagami hesitantly nodded at this. Riko may have known with her Scanning ability, but Yuki **doesn't** have that.

This time, Yuki sighed before she rummaged her pocket and threw a piece of folded paper into Kagami, who caught it with open hand.

"It's an exercise regimen." Yuki stated. "Do it from now on until I say stop."

Kagami raised his brow, he didn't understand why Yuki would do this. Knowing Yuki, she might just answered this way, 'A whim.', the end.

"..What's this?" Kagami asked vaguely.

Yuki turns her back on him as she waves a bit. "Your way to greatness." Yuki replied shortly as she walked a few steps before stopping.

"Your body is only a high schooler." Yuki reminded. "You _needed_ to patch yourself ready." Yuki spoke before she left.

Kagami then stares at the paper as he grinned excitedly. Happy and joyful, blissful even.

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	18. Chapter 17

**Hage Saru and Oji-san Kao**

* * *

 _About Yuki's Reading Ability : I had someone asked me this, so I decided to explain. Reading is different with Scan. If Scan yield statistics, then Reading produces assumptions formed into a bigger picture. Yuki's Reading is based on her accumulated basketball experiences, so it only works on basketball player, unlike Scan. The way Yuki sees is different because she notices basketball players by their basketball skills and the feels they emit._

Okay, I think I'm cutting short the chapters, I won't be going above 5000 words from now on, excluding the notes and all.

I will also be adding non-canon stories to further develop the characters relationships and to spice up the story. It'll be boring if it follows the canon after all — I'm bored. I'll probably be adding more of the non-canons after the Inter-High chapters.

 **Pairings** : GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings** : OC inserts in canon.

* * *

In the nearby basketball court, Yuki is training under her father's supervision. Yuki had been training every morning with her father ever since the Seirin-Oblivion practice game.

Today is no different.

"Okay. I can tell that your 'steps' is shaping." Haruto looked down as Yuki slumped over, gasping for air. "You need a game with _shooter_ , though."

Yuki shakes her head as she looked up. "I don't really have time for that."

With Inter-High semifinals and finals around, Yuki is busier than ever. The amount of towels to clean and water bottles to fetch had increased as the guys train harder.

She may have joined the team on a whim in her father's part, but now that she's in the team, it is _her_ team and her **responsibilities**.

"Perhaps after Seirin's semifinals and finals.." Yuki sighed.

"I will arrange a game with Yūsei then." Haruto grinned, showing his teeth.

Yuki waved her hand dismissively. "Nah."

"I'll focus on Seirin for now." Yuki smiled sweetly as she thought of the guys working hard in their trainings. She is really a part of Seirin now.

Haruto looks happy and satisfied with Yuki's responsibilities on her team. All members had to work together to succeed, even the manager.

"That's enough break. Let's continue, Yuki~" Haruto sing-sang, enjoying training Yuki even when she obviously didn't share the feelings.

Yuki groaned as she lifted her body and straighten up. Haruto is smiling happily at that. Might he be a _sadist_ perhaps..?

* * *

"Tetsu-niisan!"

"Konnichiwa, Yuki-chan." Kuroko greeted Yuki politely as Yuki's expression lit up with happiness.

He's been on this chaperoning job ever since Riko had assigned him to. Yuki seems to love the time they spent together as they walk and catch the bus to Seirin High. He, too, enjoys those times.

"Konnichiwa!" Yuki grinned as she ran to Kuroko's side so they could walk side-by-side. She had told her parents she's leaving when she heard the doorbell.

Kuroko smiled as he offered his hand like usual. It's a friendly and caring gesture to avoid the unwanted. Like being distracted and lost somewhere.

"How is your day, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki grimaced at that. "I was just training. And it's _tiring_."

Her father sure lives to his nickname of Spartan Coach of Hell. She's sore, very sore. The good news is, it'd be gone before she knew it.

"How about you, Tetsu-niisan? Tired?" Yuki questioned, referring to how they had played two games yesterday.

"I am feeling sore." Kuroko admitted.

"Kagami-kun eats a lot more than usual today."

Why, Yuki didn't doubt that.

"Did Tetsu-niisan eat a lot, too today?" Yuki leaned closer to Kuroko's face as she smiled playfully.

Kuroko blinked. "I didn't really have a change in appetite."

Yuki went back to face the street, seemingly wondering. 'Is it only big guys like Kagami that get that hungry?'

In Oblivion, the humongous guy Momoi Sōsuke is the one who could easily over-eat the rest of the members. Not only the portions, but the _things_ he **eats** make her wonders if he really got a stomach like her. You **wouldn't** believe what he eats, more than the amount he did.

Thinking about it.. Why did Kuroko play basketball? Yuki plays because of her father. But how about others who's not related to a basketball player?

"Ne, Tetsu-niisan." Yuki began curiously.

"Why do you play basketball? Is it because it's fun?" Yuki asked with a tilted head.

Kuroko paused for awhile, before he answered. "Yes."

He continued. "..I also had a _purpose_ to accomplish, a promise to keep. Through basketball."

Yuki takes in Kuroko's statements before smiling. "We are the same then." Kuroko turns to Yuki as their gazes met.

"Bound to a promise through basketball, while still having fun, of course."

Kuroko returns the smile as the two continue their trip to Seirin High. All the way through, Yuki couldn't help but be curious as to what purpose Kuroko got in mind. Even so, she believes that all will be revealed in time.

* * *

Know your enemies, and you're on your way to victory. This is just what Seirin has been doing with the help of technology, as in the form of CDs.

Riko had gathered all of Seirin's Basketball members in an Audio Visual Room, watching Seiho's recorded matches.

The Second years are fully aware that they are going to have a tough fight ahead, an almost impossible one to win.

"Frankly, we'd lose 9 times out of ten against both Seiho and Shūtoku." Riko stated.

"But. We just have to bring that **one** win to our games."

Yuki is sitting at the table next to Riko as she mulled in agreement, keeping her thoughts to herself.

'I agree it'll be hard for Seirin to win in our current conditions..'

Seirin is a new school, without much supports for training equipments and sports related stuffs like Shūtoku and Kaijō did.

Not to mention they only had few members to occupy the bench unlike the other teams. It's obvious at first glance just who's advantageous.

Of course, Seirin **could** win. Yuki never doubted that for one second. Even so, their victory will be just neck-and-neck.

Seirin has potentials, Riko and Yuki agrees on that point. However, practices are needed. But with schools and their studies unlike the freelancer Yuki, they had _limited_ time for trainings.

Yuki is observing the videos and she seems to spot something... _different_ from Seiho's movements.

"Mm?" Yuki hummed in confusion as she squinted, prompting Riko to turn with a weird look as she stared at Yuki.

'..Those _unique_ steps.. I've seen them somewhere... Just recently, too..'

Yuki raised her brow as she tried to remember where and when exactly. She's been researching all kinds of steps to help creating her own these days. It's currently about 85% complete.

"..Their movements.." Yuki spoke as she gained everyone's attentions on her.

"It reminds me of something... _familiar_.." Yuki trailed off as she tilted her head, trying to rack her memories.

It seems, though, that Seirin really is in desperate situation. Because as soon as those words left her lips, Yuki found herself in one vigorously shaking rides.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FAMILIAR?!" Riko roared as she shook Yuki like she's a money tree.

"WHERE, WHEN, HOW AND WHAT EXACTLY?!" By now, Yuki can no longer differentiate up and down as her eyes goes and round it goes, alarming the rest of the group.

" **SPIT** _IT_ OUT, YUKI!"

Riko commanded even when Yuki is in no state to answer. She can't even wheeze a word that's not incoherent breaths.

"Maa, maa, Coach..." Hyuuga held Riko back to keep her from inflicting more pains to the poor girl.

"Calm down and let Yuki speak.." Hyuuga almost begged when he saw that Yuki's babyblue-doe orbs are no more as swirling swirls replace them.

Last time at Yuki's surprise party, the girl managed to convince her senpais to call her just Yuki, and in returns, she'd call them Nii-san, too.

Yuki's swirling eyes eventually returns to its usual round, shining babyblue orbs. Now that she regained her composure, Yuki turned back to the videos as she squinted her eyes before it widens in recognition.

"...Nanba running.."

All of them turned at the unfamiliar words, having curious glances.

"I wasn't really interested in those steps." Yuki continued, sighing.

"While it is _unique_ , it's just not for me." Yuki shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

Yuki's been researching all kinds of steps to help her discover all possibilities her steps might bring, that one, however, doesn't suits her 'steps' that enforces her feminine traits.

Riko brought her index finger and her thumb to her chin, looking thoughtful. "Explain, Yuki."

Yuki expected this. Good thing she read it through.

She sighed. "Nanba running is a running style implementing Nanba movements. It originates from traditional Japanese culture and have faded away since. They are on the way to revival with applications on many kinds of activities, ranging from improved performance to better health."

"Basically, it reduces the stress on your muscles by coordinating your arms and legs movements in the same directions."

"Less fatigue, better performance and play longer are the promises of Nanba running."

Yuki shrugged her shoulders after she finished reciting from her memory.

"Though." Yuki began. "Nanba running is **not** all they're using."

Yuki squinted her eyes at the videos before turning to Riko. "I can't really tell, but it seems there are other sports' movements implemented into their basketball."

"Probably with the same purposes of Nanba running. To lessen their stresses and maximises their staminas."

Riko shifted her gaze to the ground as she sinked deeper into her thoughts. They now have a lead as to how to beat Seiho, but it's not yet concrete or complete. They need more informations, which means more researches.

"Yuki." Riko turns to Yuki. "Search more into this Nanba running and Seiho's movements."

Yuki frowned as she grimaced, not believing her ears.

"Riko-nee.." Yuki began weakly. "..I have been _training_ every other days to perfect my 'steps', and I am dead tired.."

"Yet, _you_ would make me do that?" Yuki wailed as pouted, trying to get out of this.

If you knew Riko though, you'd know that it's an order and not a negotiation. Which means, a glare from Riko and Yuki _gladly_ complied.

"I will try my best." Yuki said finally, she knows she'll be up for countless days staring into the digital screens of technology.

"..Just pray my body won't give out first and fade away before I could inform anyone of my findings..." Yuki hunched down dejectedly. She's not likely to progress with her 'steps' until Seirin's done with Seiho and Shūtoku.

Riko ignored Yuki's last statements as she went back to the videos on the TV screen. At least with Yuki here, handling Seiho, she could focus on Shūtoku instead. She really is glad that Yuki's here to help. Riko knows the heavy burdens she places on Yuki's tiny frame, but she also knows that Yuki is capable. She **trusts** Yuki could do this.

Even so, Yuki couldn't help but complain, internally, of course. _A wise man does not courts danger_ , like Hayato would say.

'Riko-nee is working me to the bones...! Dad won't let me shirk trainings either..! I am stuck in-between the two Hellish Coach...' Yuki lamented as she grew even more and more depressed.

Although Riko ignored Yuki, the other guys actually sympathise with Yuki. On the other hand, they also know that Riko needs help to analyse their opponents, not only Seiho, but also Shūtoku. It would mean that there's no better choice, Yuki is the _only_ **one** who could help Riko.

* * *

Day of the Matches..

The semifinals and finals are held in a huge dome with two courts side by side.

Seirin and Seiho is preparing in one court and Shūtoku-Ginbo on the other court. They are all warming up for their games.

Amidst all the excitements and anxieties for the game, Yuki is currently glaring at her iPad screen as she sat on Seirin's bench.

It's obvious that Yuki is feeling grumpy. Seirin could tell that the girl is not to be bothered unless they wish to experience something they'll regret.

Yuki's not the only one glaring though, because Kagami also did. He is glaring fire at Midorima, who actually returned the gesture, albeit with less passion.

"You're glaring at the wrong guy, Aho (idiot)." Hyuuga spoke as he forcefully turned Kagami's head towards Seiho.

It's fortunate that Kagami didn't sprained his neck from that. Hyuuga reprimanded Kagami as Kagami retorted that he was just looking and that he's focusing on Seiho as their opponents.

'Not this.. Not that..' Yuki mulled deeply as she squinted her eyes on the videos of Seiho's past matches on her iPad.

Yuki is trying to spot Seiho's every movements so she could construct a counter-attack at them and thus lead Seirin to victory. Easier said then done, though. She's been doing this since Riko told her to, and although Seiho's movements is visibly weird and strange, pointing out each one is just no easy feat.

"Haa. You're Kagami-kun, right?" A chirpy voice was heard as Kagami turned to said direction.

A bald player from Seiho is standing there, with a cheery grin looking very happy.

"Uwaa! Your hair's so red!" He pointed at Kagami's hair, before he exclaimed excitedly. "Scary!"

Kagami narrowed his eyes, obviously displeased. "Haa?"

The guy either doesn't notices or he's doing it to annoy them. He turned and waved to another Seiho player.

"Captain. This is the guy, right?" He began. "Seirin's really weak, but they have one strong guy!"

That said, Riko's temperature goes up as her rage flared. She even cursed.

Next to Riko, Yuki's paused her movements as her temperature takes a nose dive. She kept her silence as she goes below zero in her temperature.

Instinctively following their guts feeling, the trapped freshmen trio back stepped as they don't wish to be sandwiched with temperatures clash. When sizzling heat meets chilling cold, you'll see things _crack_ and **broke**.

 ***BONK***

"Ow!" The baldie cried out as he clutched his head where he was hit.

"Quit messing around, you idiot." The Seiho Captain, scolded as he pushed down said baldie's head so he bowed.

"Sorry about that." He spoke to Hyuuga and Kagami. "This guy can't read the situations so his thoughts are immediately spoken."

Hyuuga looked annoyed. "You don't need to apologise. We're just going to win."

"If you look down on us like you did last year, you'll cry." Hyuuga continued with menaces lacing his tone.

"That won't happen." The Seiho Captain dismissed without hesitating. "Besides, we weren't looking down on you."

"You were just weak. That's all."

Oh, if only he didn't said those last words and Yuki would still be quiet. Sadly, he _did_.

 ***SNAP***

" _...Weak?_ " Yuki muttered low but still within Seiho's hearing range, they were about to leave, dismissing Yuki's question when she continued.

" _Say that when you win. You_ _ **hage saru**_ _(bald monkey),_ _ **oji-san kao**_ _(uncle face)._ "

Yuki glares at the two, whose faces paled by now as they stood there shock-stricken. Yuki had hurt their psychologies _deeply_ when she uttered those remarks.

Seirin stiffen as they peeked at their little manager, who actually knows how to aggravate people with just words stringed together.

'...Snow Princess Yuki sure has a sharp, poisonous tongue...'

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road to the dome..

"What are you looking at?" Kasamatsu curiously asked the blond who's been staring at his phone with his earphones on since they neared their destination.

Kise answered without even turning. "This morning Oha Asa's recording, ssu. It's morning horoscope."

"When this thing's good, Midorimacchi's also good." Kise explained as they continued to walk.

"Ah, the guy from Teikō." Kasamatsu noted. "So, what's sign?"

"Cancer, ssu." Kise chirped before adding more to his answers. "Chinami mi (speaking of which), Kurokocchi's an Aquarius and Yukicchi is a Taurus."

Kasamatsu secretly blushed a bit when he heard Yuki's name spoken. He quickly waved it off.

 _"First place goes to Cancer! Congratulations! You'll have no complaints today!"_

 _"On the 11th place is Taurus! You'll be having a tiring day ahead.. Better sit on tight..!"_

 _"Last place goes to Aquarius. Play it quiet today.."_

"Geh..!" Kise wheezed as he stopped in his tracks.

Kasamatsu who was walking behind him noticed that. "What?"

Kise turned, looking very dejected. "This is the _worst_ , ssu.."

* * *

In the Seiho High Lockers Room, the Captain asked his Vice-Captain's impression on Seirin, to which he responded that the Second years looked stronger and they'd need to watch for Kagami. The Captain then assigned the baldie, Tsugawa, to mark Kagami. Tsugawa excitedly agreed as he smiled happily. His Captain remarked that Tsugawa is the only guy in the world who smiles while playing defense.

On the other hand, Seirin are all feeling tensed, the silence is suffocating that they can even heard the clock ticking by. Yuki is still glaring at her iPad with her earphones on, but even _she_ could feel the strained silence.

Riko knows it won't be good if their muscles are all tensed up following their anxieties. So she decided to say something about it.

 ***Clap* *Clap***

Riko clapped her hands lightly as she smiled. "You're all a little too uptight!"

"To cheer you up, I thought of a reward!" Riko chirped happily, not knowing what she brought on herself.

"If you win the next game.. I'll give each of you a _kiss_ on the cheek...!" Riko winked as her cheeks tinted pink. "What do you say?"

Yuki blinked at that. She actually thinks it might works. The Oblivion did cheer up when Yuki said she'll kiss them.

 _This_ is Seirin though and it's Riko.

"What's with that?" Izuki deadpanned with Tsuchida in the background, looking as baffled.

Koganei even added more, looking deflated than excited. "You can't be serious."

However, the final blow came from Hyuuga.

"You idiots! Pretending is fine, but you have to look happy!" Hyuuga shouted as Riko sinked further into depression and towards the abyss of despair.

Yuki frowned as she took off her earphones, set down her iPad and went to Riko, crouching down as she soothes her while rubbing circles on her back.

Yuki knows that Riko is just doing that so the guys bounce up, though it _didn't_ produce the expected result. Yuki haven't tried yet, though. This is her team, too.

Yuki turned to Seirin with pleading, watery eyes, adding more to her cuteness.

"If Riko-nee won't do, then _I_ will kiss you, too!"

Now that have the **desired** reactions. The Seirin guys blushed at that, they couldn't help but imagine Yuki kissing their cheek with her pink luscious lips. Their thought bubbles bursted soon as it formed, though.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU KISS THOSE RAGGED GUYS, YUKI!"

Riko bellowed as Yuki covered her ears just in the nick of time.

The Seirin guys frowned at that, sharing the hurts. Why are they ' _ragged_ '? They look average at the very least, don't they?

Yuki took off her hands from her ears as she tilted her head innocently.

"Why? Didn't Riko-nee also offered hers?" Yuki is confused by Riko's absolute refusal. "It's just a kiss on the cheeks. Not the lips."

Riko looked horrified at Yuki's naive statements. She was about to go on a long lectures of why it's not good and what's proper when she remembered the reason why.

Yuki's parents, especially her father and her paternal grandfather is a kissing maniac.

Yuki was raised with showers of hugs and kisses so she doesn't thinks much of them. She only thinks of them as signs of affections.

Thus, Yuki does so to show her affections to people. While, her parents did say no kissing and hugging strangers, Yuki already felt comfortable with showing her affections that way. Her parents still pecks her on the lips too.

Yuki's remarks made the guys blushed even more as they can imagine a more concrete pictures of how Yuki kissed them, on the lips. Right, those enticing soft lips..

"STOP IMAGINING IT!" Riko bursted their imaginations just seconds before the lips touch.

"SHUT UP and get it together, you idiots!" Riko yelled with angers, shocking the guys as they jerked from the sudden anger.

'Arya.. Riko-nee switched mode..' Yuki thought as she sweat dropped, staring at Riko's flaming rage.

"Don't you want to pay them back for last year?! Eh? Oi?! It's got to be a quite a lot with a year's worth of interest! Kora!" Riko exploded, clenching her fist as he thrusted her arm to the air.

Hyuuga smiled sheepishly as he tried to calm Riko. "Sorry, sorry. We know."

Hyuuga then turned to face the freshmen along with the other Second years.

"All right. Before we start, I'll tell you again." Hyuuga started. "I'm sure you'll feel it as soon as the game starts, but first years, prepare yourselves for the worst."

"Seiho **is** strong." Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, showing his seriousness.

"After last year's massive defeat, we hated basketball so much we nearly quit." The freshmen looked sad at this, and Kuroko seems to had something in his mind.

Yuki looked away, hiding her face from the group, her mood somber. There are various reasons on why one would hate something they love, but whatever the reason is, it's **never** easy. It's a dark, ugly emotions all mixed up.

"Ah! Don't be so gloomy. We got over it. We're better. If anything we're happy." Hyuuga assured the freshmen as the rest of the Second years offered a small comforting smile.

Yuki's perked up hearing that, as she whirled to Hyuuga excitedly.

"You're the best, Hyuuga-niisan!" Yuki cheered as she lifted her two thumbs up. Hyuuga grins as he ruffled Yuki's locks.

"This won't be the same as last year. I'm confident we've become strong enough to be sure of that." Hyuuga then turned to the freshmen, his hand still on Yuki's head.

"Now we just have to win. Let's go!" Hyuuga shouted as he retracts his hand and balled his fist.

Later after that, Kuroko asked Kagami the same question he asked Yuki. The two have different views on things but they at least agreed on _one_ things in their conversations.

* * *

As the game started, Yuki went back to her iPad, rewinding the videos over and over as she mentally notes more that she missed previously.

It's almost 4 minutes into the game and Seiho scored 12 points against Seirin, who still haven't scored, yet. Kagami is having a hard time against Tsugawa personally as the rest of the Seirin with Seiho.

Kasamatsu remarked that Seirin is a slow starter, and now that their fire starter, Kagami is blocked, they can't begin their pace. Kagami had already two fouls on his sleeve.

Riko is anxious with the not progressing game on Seirin's part. She knows it'll be a hard game, but she thinks they could do more than this.

"Are you not done, yet, Yuki?" Riko worriedly asked as Yuki is still staring at her iPad. Riko takes that as a 'No' and she was about to sigh.

 ***Click* *Thud***

Yuki locked her iPad and took of her earphones, setting the two on the bench as she looked up to Riko.

"I'm done." Yuki announced with a wide grin, and Riko sighed relieved.

"Seirin's time out!"

* * *

The guys are lounged on the bench, wiping their sweats off with towels and chugged their waterbottles.

"Get here, Yuki." Riko motioned for Yuki to sit next to her. Yuki came over and sat in a seiza position next to Riko, setting down the strategy game board in front of her, Riko and the guys.

"I'll keep this short and concise." Yuki spoke as she glanced at each of the guys on the bench. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Seiho's mark is pressuring and _unconsciously_ making you all to over-stress your muscles than usual. This all due to their uniques movements and different rhythm of pace."

"To avoid falling into their traps, you'd need to keep your muscles _relaxed_. Especially the shoulders, arms and legs. It won't be easy, but as long as you keep this in mind, your muscles wouldn't tensed unconsciously."

"Seiho's movements tend to lead them to lean their weight to the foot they're _dominant_ in. If you heed my warnings to relax your muscles and keep them that way, you'll eventually find the exact moment to throw them off balance, thwarting their rhythm _off_ pace."

"So. **One**. _Relax your shoulders, arms and legs._ **Two**. _Keep it that way and adjust your body to their rhythm._ **Three**. _Shake them off and slip away._ "

"That's it." Yuki concluded as she inhaled a deep breath, filling her lungs with air after the threads of words she just spoke.

"Good job, Yuki." Riko praised as she pats her head, smiling proudly. She knows Yuki is the right person for the job. She **doesn't** disappoints.

Yuki turned tiredly, her baggy eyes showing. Yuki then mumbled weakly, rubbing her eyes. "..Can I rest now..? I'm ready to fall _dead_."

The Seirin guys are awe-stricken as they processed what they just heard from one little girl way younger than they are.

They noticed that their manager had been holed up on her iPad most of the time at practice while still taking care of their towels and waterbottles. It's a hard work. It's even obvious that she sacrificed some of her sleeps for that.

They know they can't let her down, and all her efforts down the gutter. Yuki managed to take down the details and even get them a way to break free from Seiho's tight mark. Implementing said method won't be easy, though.

 **No one** said it's going to be easy to beat Seiho.

Riko nods. "You can rest, Yuki. You overstressed your eyes muscles." Riko noted after having a quick scan on Yuki, not that she needs to, it's obvious enough. Yuki's babyblue orbs are red with tiny blood veins.

Yuki grumbled in response. She knows that, it's her eyes after all. Yuki then stood up as she headed to the end side of the bench, there're three benches linked together and Yuki lied down at the very end, closer to the court's end. She falls dead on the bench, with a cold towel over her eyes to help her eyes muscle.

Kise and Kasamatsu looked worried as they stared at Yuki's motionless form from the bleachers.

"Poor Yukicchi must be tired..." Kise mumbled dejectedly, worrying for the little girl down the court.

Kasamatsu kept his silence while he's also worrying inside. Manager's works are not easy, there're tons of things to do. Yuki even researched Seiho from what he can tell.

"Okay guys. We can't let Yuki's efforts to waste." Riko turned to the team, her voice firm.

"It's not like they can fly or disappear. They're high schoolers, like you. They'll fall for fakes, and they'll lose their balance if you catch them off guard."

"They're playing the same basketball you are. If you play like you always do, it'll work. This isn't over yet." Riko finished with an encouragement.

"Pritttt! Time out over!"

* * *

The game continued and Kagami managed to pass Tsugawa's mark for the first time. Even Tsugawa's teammate said so.

This make Yuki smiled a bit as she lifted her towel and peeked through with one eye, while keeping the other closed.

Midorima who was playing before is benched after awhile. Shūtoku in the lead. Kasamatsu said that if there's going to be any surprises, it's going to be in Seirin-Seiho game. He also noted that Seiho is a team of experts, to which Kise replied that Seirin had one, too.

"Sumimasen (I'm sorry)." Kuroko spoke as Tsugawa bumped into him, the latter is surprised as he pointed a finger to Kuroko.

"You.. Who?! Have you been playing in the game?" Tsugawa asked bewildered, he even looked a bit afraid as he backed away from Kuroko.

Kuroko doesn't seems unfazed. "Kuroko Tetsuya, desu. I have been."

Kuroko's casual answer shocked his teammates as they looked mortified at the fact of how unnoticed Kuroko is.

Yuki scowled from her bench. It is unusually quiet so she could hear that real clear.

'What would that hage be up to this time... With _Tetsu-niisan_ , no less..!' Yuki honestly wanted to pummel that runt and left him in the gutter. He had such a foul mouth and arrogance that Yuki honestly feels sick just around him.

"You're a first year, too?" Tsugawa asked as he looked down on Kuroko, he's taller. He had a quick peek at the score board before leaning closer to Kuroko and asked animatedly.

"Ne, did you know?" He started. "Last year, our senpais was ahead of yours by 20 points in the first quarter!"

Hyuuga and the other Second years looked pissed at this. However, they could say nothing in their defense.

"That's why I want to make it 30..!" He spoke before he walked away, giving Kuroko a slap on the back as he left. "Maa, don't let it get you down!" Implying Seiho will with huge gaps.

"I understand." Kuroko spoke after a pause, stopping Tsugawa in his tracks. "I will make sure I am not disappointed."

On the other end of the court, Yuki is spitting fires. " _It's your senpais and not you hage... Why'd you be the one chirping about that..._ " Yuki muttered angrily, menaces brimming from her tone.

The freshmen trio looked downright scared to even be near of Yuki. Riko understands Yuki's points, though. So she let her be.

Yuki considered going on-court and squished that baldie flat, but she's not even a player nor a high schooler, she didn't even qualify for the gender specification.

So she had no choice but to let her Tetsu-niisan, Kagami and her other Nii-sans handle that monkey.

Of course, Yuki knows that Seirin will prevail above Seiho. They **will**.

* * *

Author's note :

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	19. Chapter 18

_About Yuki's 'steps' : I am planning a grand entrance with a twist for this one. It will have to wait seeing as Seirin is in the middle of their Inter-High._

Okay, so I know it's been a really really long time since the last update. Like I have said, I have things planned for December. To make up for the long wait, I'll be updating both of my stories - this and Dreams of Life - also a new story with the title My Dignified Imouto.

Rainbow Drops ranges from 5000-7000 words, but the other two is around 2000-3000 words in a different pace and format. I'd like it if you give them a try, it's a light reading. Also, thanks a lot for the reviews - it motivates me a lot, and also the reminders they gave. Anyway, Enjoy~

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Part non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Heaven favours me**

* * *

 _"There's no wall one can never jumps over with strong emotions." - Shiroma Haruto to Shiroma Yuki_

* * *

The tension on the court is extremely strained, all of Seirins are tightly marked by Seihos, the formers' expression show their irritations at being unable to break free and make their pass courses works.

'Grr.. Even with Yuki's advice, this is not getting easy..! How _could_ she expect us to relax?!' Kagami thought angrily as he eyed the ball on Izuki's hand, he can't even take a step away from his mark, Tsugawa.

Yuki peeked through her towel with one eye as she stares at the on-going game.

'Kagami _is_ **definitely** not relaxing...' Yuki sighed tiredly. _That baka_. Well, she didn't expect much from him.

'At least _one_ seems to take my efforts to the heart...' Yuki smirked slightly, before she covered her eyes again. It's coming.

"What was that pass?!" Surprised murmurs could be heard as soon as the swish of the net was heard.

Seirin just scored.

"It came back like a boomerang!"

"No, it didn't..! It came back because someone tapped it."

"Someone, who?"

"..Who knows..?"

Yuki smirked even wider at that, she actually wanted to grin from-ear-to-ear and cheered. Something like, 'How's that for a start, saru-domo (monkeys)?'.

But yeah, she can't shout that without getting kicked out from the court. So let's forget that.

Kise chuckled, amused. He knows Kuroko's unique basketball will thwart Seiho's iron wall defense.

Kasamatsu ignored Kise's blabbering when he caught sight of Yuki with a _twisted_ smile resulting from a strained grin. He can't help but raised his brow inquisitively as to what makes her so happy, and why she'd suppress it.

With Kagami as the empty car, and Kuroko as the fuel, Seirin's engines finally started as they make a comeback – closing the gaps.

The buzzer blared with Hyuuga's successful three-pointer – the scores tied.

* * *

 **1st Quarter ends.**

 **Seirin [19] - Seiho [19]**

* * *

Seiho's Captain then caught Tsugawa by the back of his neck like a cat, noting that he said something stupid again. Hyuuga waved it off confidently this time, displaying their awakened determination to win against Seiho.

Back in the Seiho's bench, Tsugawa stupidly grumbled until his Captain shut him up. He declared that Seirin is strong, which is affirmed by Seiho's Coach.

Seiho's Coach then began. "This game is just-"

"-getting started!" Riko spoke as she firmly stared at her players.

"Keep your formation as it is, but you're being lead by their passes too much. Keep your zone tighter." Riko advised as she sat on the floor.

"Also, Kagami." Riko added as Kagami looks excited, only to be brought down by her next words. "Fouls too much."

"Pfft-!" Yuki spluttered her laughters after she failed stifling them. Kagami glared her down, obviously not amused.

To her credit, Yuki stops laughing then. She figured that the redhead would get even more riled up if she even laughs at him. Kagami already failed to relax, why make it worse?

"I can tell that most of you have relaxed, Niisan-tachi~" Yuki sing-sang from her lying position. "Just don't get _too_ _hotheaded_ now~"

Kagami twitched at Yuki's last sentence, he's aware that it's personally directed to him and he can't even retort with the many fouls he has.

Riko then told the team to play more offensively and not just defend to keep themselves from falling too deep to Seiho's pace.

The buzzer then blared, signalling the start of the 2nd Quarter.

Seiho's defense grew tighter as they're put into a tight spot. It's extremely hard to slip away from their marks until Kuroko came to play.

Kise notes that Kuroko and Kagami is more in sync than before. He's smiling even when he's obviously bothered by how far away Kuroko is now.

Kasamatsu ignored that subtle feels of annoyance that Kise radiates as he stares at Kagami's obviously dehydrated and tired form.

Riko and Yuki noticed that. Kagami is _obviously_ over-pacing himself even with Riko's and Yuki's advices.

'Kagami's _all_ muscles and **no** brain..' Yuki sighed in resignation. How is she supposed to communicate with the redhead when he can't even process her words?

Soon after Yuki thought so, Kagami just had to fall into Tsugawa's _obvious_ \- had he been coolheaded - trap, making his fourth and last foul before he's kicked out of the tournament.

"Tsk." Yuki clicked her tongue in distaste.

That might have been an acceptable move for some, but Yuki **absolutely** despises that kind of purposely-made fouls.

Doing that is just acknowledging the fact that you don't even stand a chance if you don't do it. A stupid move befitting a group of monkeys.

 _ **Just despicable.**_

Riko sighed. She expected this carelessness from the overheated Power Forward. Seirin bench players look exasperated. They are definitely not in a good position.

'Well, this will do..' Riko thought, before standing up and walk to the judges panel. "Excuse me. I'd like to make substitutions."

That surprised Kagami, and he tried to convince his senpais to let him play - but their decision is pre-decided - to substitute both Kuroko and Kagami half-way through the game.

Kagami definitely had troubles accepting and Kuroko was being more passive about it. Hyuuga stated that the reason behind this is so they can win against Shūtoku.

After Kuroko agreed and said that he trusts his senpais, Kagami was put in a tight spot - refusing would mean he didn't trust his senpais - so he complied.

"Seirin, member change."

Koganei and Tsuchida stood up after taking off their tees, ready to go on-court.

Yuki sat up and faced her senpais, smiling softly. "Good luck, _senpais_."

Koganei and Tsuchida blinked at that. Yuki stressed the 'senpais', indicating she knows there's _more_ to the substitution than to save Kuroko and Kagami for Shūtoku.

The two smiled sheepishly at that. Yuki just smiles knowingly before lying back on the bench, covering her eyes.

Kuroko and Kagami high-fived with Tsuchida and Koganei as they passed each other.

The insensitive Tsugawa just had to make a careless remark - only to be glared down and talked into by Seirin's very own Captain, Hyuuga Junpei.

* * *

Shūtoku's bench..

With Seirin's and Shūtoku's benches facing each other, Takao could see that Kuroko and Kagami is benched.

"Haa?" Takao blinked as he made sure he's not seeing things.

"Oi, oi." He sounds not amused. "Seirin benched their first-year combi. Are they throwing the game?"

Midorima who was sitting next to Takao then turned to glance to the other court. However, Midorima had a different belief from Takao.

"No. They're doing just the opposite."

Hyuuga jumped as if to jump-shoot, and Tsugawa and his Captain also jumped to block - but Hyuuga passed the ball to Mitobe, who then jumped and dunked the ball.

"They intend to win." Midorima finally stated.

Takao's eyes widen as he looks impressed. Maybe he gave Seirin too little credits - along with their little manager there.

" _By the way_ , is Yuki-chan her name? She looks exhausted there, Shin-chan." Takao noted playfully, eyeing Midorima's reactions.

Midorima scoffed unceremoniously. "Do I look I care?"

It's official - Midorima _dislikes_ that girl. If he can't tell what Kuroko is thinking, then that girl is just **bizarre**. She strongly opposed his belief and even made him wavered, not that he'd admit.

Takao snickered at that. Even that tsundere is heavily influenced by that tiny Seirin's manager. He really had to learn her secrets to annoy Midorima to this extent.

Back at Seirin's bench, Kagami's expression is a mixture of shocked and impressed as he remarked that Mitobe could dunk - he didn't know that before.

Hyuuga praised Mitobe's dunk as Seiho's Captain called over, addressing their conversations with the first-year duo. He stated that they underestimated Seiho.

Hyuuga batted his claims, telling him that it's all talk - this is their revenge game and they can't brag about their wins by depending on their kōhais.

"This is just the _senpais_ ' will." Hyuuga finally stated.

Tsugawa then got another bump on his head for his careless mouth. Seiho Captain's hostility shrink after that, accepting the reason and the challenge.

Yuki smirked hearing her Nii-sans being senpais. It's something related to pride - boys have things regarding that.

While everyone shouts, encouraging their senpais and Kuroko sat there with his blank look, Kagami is sullen - he's not satisfied with being taken off the court, whatever reason there was.

Kagami earned that punch from Riko in Yuki's opinion. Who told him for being such a jackass? Her Nii-sans as senpais are very much reliable.

Seirin and Seiho goes head-to-head, scoring basket after basket at each other. Kasamatsu remarked that the current team has a better and more developed teamwork compared to the new addition of the first-year combi.

Kasamatsu even said something that left Kise bewildered - something about Izuki having _one_ more eye.

With how Izuki managed to make the Seiho players collided against each other, Kasamatsu's claim seems plausible.

Riko then explained each of the Second years unique traits and talents in basketball, ranging from the cool Eagle Eye of Izuki to Koganei's All Range Shoots with Average Accuracy (which is just lame).

Koganei's failed attempts at shooting and Tsuchida reboundings make one comically hilarious parody.

The game continues with both teams scoring - they are on equal grounds, both having hard determinations to win over the other.

It's on the 4th Quarter when something happened.

The ball bounced away from Tsuchida as a Seiho player slapped it off. Another Seiho player gave up early on the ball, deeming it an out-of-bounds.

Koganei thinks differently - he chased and threw his body to save the ball barely before the sidelines, and when I said he threw his body, he did it _literally_.

"E-Eh.. Uwaaa!"

 ***Crash* *Boom* *Bonk* *Thud***

In his efforts to save the ball, Koganei abruptly fell on top of the unsuspecting Yuki (her eyes are covered, she noticed from the tumbling sounds), squishing her flat as she fell butt-first to the ground when she twirled in an attempt to avoid Koganei's fall.

"Owie..! That hurts!" Yuki wailed as she could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Pritt! Referee time out!" The game is momentarily paused at the unexpected and unfortunate incidents.

"Yuki! Koganei-kun!" Riko yelled in a horrified tone, she turned to Yuki first, and when she knows Yuki's in a good hand, she went to Koganei - it's her job as a Coach to take care of her players.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around Yuki, cradling her like he would to a cat - or a baby.

Kagami is frozen as he stared at Yuki in Kuroko's arms. He quickly turned away with a bubbling sensation in his stomach.

The freshmen trio look worried at both Yuki and Koganei, but like Riko, they went to their senpai.

"My butt is sore..!" Yuki whined as she could feel her butt throbbing with the after-effect pains.

"..I'm fine, though.." Yuki quickly added after seeing that worried look on Kuroko's _unusually_ emoted face.

"I just didn't expect someone would fall on me.." Yuki groaned, wanting to rubbed away the sores on her butt.

Kuroko's brows are all furrowed in worry, it sinks even deeper when he noticed a slight graze on Yuki's right cheek.

"You are hurt." Kuroko stated as he traced his finger over Yuki's scratch - Yuki felt her right eye closing at the sudden touch.

Yuki gently holds Kuroko's wrist as she smiles sweetly. "I'm fine. Tetsu-niisan."

Kuroko could again felt his heartstrings strumming a melody he's not familiar with - along with the bubbly feels in his stomach.

'..I feel weird.' Kuroko returned to his expressionless mask, he had to - unless he wants to embarrass himself with flushed cheeks.

Yuki doesn't notice Kuroko's inner turmoil as she latched herself to Kuroko, wrapping her arms around his torso as she snuggled closer like a furry cat.

Of course, Kuroko's heart beats _even_ more irregular at the soft feels of Yuki embracing him back. He felt his mask slipping.

"...Thank you, Tetsu-niisan. For worrying about me." Yuki muttered softly into his jersey.

Kuroko's eyes widen before he felt his gaze softening as he tighten his hold around Yuki. "Your welcome, Yuki-chan."

Throughout Kuroko-Yuki moments, Riko had been pacing about Koganei and having to sub him out. Kagami looked very irked as he begged to play. He seems to need to vent his _frustrated_ feelings somehow - from what, who knows.

Yuki peeked at Riko, Kagami and the newly-joining Hyuuga conversing rather heatedly about something. Must be the substitution matters.

"You must be going." Yuki looked up from Kuroko's hold as she smiled mischievously.

Kuroko blinked, before sighing slightly. He let go of Yuki and stood up, walking to where Kagami is yelling about unable being sitting still.

"I wanted to be senpai-tachi —"

 ***Slam***

"I think so, too." Kuroko began, his left hand forcefully palming Kagami's cheek, preventing him to speak. "Which is why the guy with four fouls should stay on the bench."

 ***Bonk***

"..Nandato (what did you say) Kuroko, teme..." Kagami hissed as he now scrunched Kuroko's entire face instead.

The other guys looked on worriedly. Kuroko really had guts to piss Kagami.

With Kagami's hand still on his face, Kuroko droned. "If you came in and foul Tsugawa-kun again, won't you just be thrown off the court?"

"Ugh...!" Kuroko seems to hit the nail on the head as Kagami slowly retract his hand away from Kuroko's face.

"I won't! I've got to pay Tsugawa back for what he did!" Kagami angrily exclaimed.

"I understand." was Kuroko's short answer. He then continues. "Ja (then), I will beat Tsugawa-kun in your place."

"Haa?! What good will that do?!" Kagami muttered in rage before slamming his palm to Kuroko's head again. "There's no point if you beat him! What are you talking about?!"

"Okay. Soko made (That's enough)." Yuki chopped Kagami's arm away, forcefully separating his grip from Kuroko as Kagami winced in pains and held on to where Yuki chopped him.

Yuki sighed as she stepped in between the two first years. Yuki turned to Kagami. "Tetsu-niisan will go this time. Just be still on the bench, Kagami."

"Haa?!"

The final decision came from Hyuuga. "Fine. As another first year, I entrust Tsugawa to you, Kuroko."

"Eh?!" Kagami turned to Hyuuga and tried to complain, but Yuki dragged him away.

"Just be still." Yuki mumbled tiredly as she **struggled** to drag Kagami away from the court.

The redhead is taller and bigger than her, so Yuki had a hard time pulling him even with all her father's power training.

Thankfully, the freshmen trio lend her their strength after they saw how Yuki was frowning as she _heavily_ struggled to take even one more step.

With Kagami taken out of the equations, Kuroko then entered the court in place of the unconscious Koganei.

Tsugawa expressed his disappointments when he saw that it was Kuroko instead of Kagami who was subbed in.

Yuki honestly wanted to drill her fist through that bōzu atama (bald head), maybe then she'd discovered just what kind of brain the monkey was harbouring.

If only Kuroko _didn't_ talk back about revenging Kagami in a very cool (in Yuki's eyes) way, she would have done that.

Kuroko **did**. So Yuki let the monkey be, and took care of the tiger instead.

Tsugawa playfully accepted Kuroko's challenge - of course he didn't expect to lose sight of Kuroko as soon as he spoke of senpais' will and kōhais' respect.

Kuroko's magic pass became Seirin's catalyst as every Seirins are slipping past Seiho's defenses. Hyuuga even made a steal.

Yuki smirked at the pacing footsteps of her senpais and the swishes of the net - it's music to her ears.

"...They got us." Seiho's Coach muttered. "This is the first time someone throughly studied our movements.."

His eyes then trailed to Seirin's bench - to Yuki. 'My guess is that this is _her_ works... It's not an easy feat to achieve. For someone so young, yet so determined..'

Seirin then started to make baskets after baskets - they win. It's a _narrow_ victory, but they **win**.

Tsugawa couldn't accept Seirin's victory as he loudly questioned so with disbelief. His Captain got him settled, and he inquired Kuroko's name - which he got easily.

Shūtoku wins with an overwhelming gaps - almost _quadrupling_ their opponent's score. Midorima secretly smirked in anticipation.

* * *

Seirin's Locker Room..

With the finals match hours away, Riko and Yuki gently massages the exhausted players to relieve their tensed muscles.

Riko massages the Second years and Yuki did Mitobe, Kuroko and Kagami. Yuki's done earlier as she started when Riko was briefing the team - she started with Kagami who then fell asleep.

Yuki glanced at Riko, who was just finishing with Hyuuga and starting to massage Izuki.

'Riko-nee is busy..' Yuki concluded internally as she sighed. She can't make Riko go with her.

Yuki stood up and walked to the door and she passed Riko. "I'm leaving for restroom, Riko-nee~"

"Yeah." was Riko's immediate reply. It's instantaneous so she must have not thought much about it.

Yuki smiles slightly as she opened the door and closed it softly. Riko must have been so focused that she couldn't really process what she said.

Riko may not have noticed, but the Seirin guys look wary as they glanced at each other. _Someone_ had to say it.

Hyuuga sent a pointed look to one of the freshmen trio - the pitifully chosen Furihata - who yelped a bit. With others joining Hyuuga to further pressed the freshman, Furihata finally worked up his courage.

"..E-Err, C-Coach..? I-Is it really okay?" Furihata asked cautiously as he stuttered. Maybe he should have really considered more about disrupting Riko and her massages.

" **What is.** " Riko answered curtly, annoyance lacing her tone as she massaged Izuki's legs.

Kuroko took pity on the stiff Furihata and finished his sentences. "Yuki-chan went to the restroom by herself."

"I know, so wha-" Riko stopped there, before she froze and shrieked. The words _finally_ sinked in.

 **"YUKI!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki is humming as she skips joyfully to the girl's restroom. It's a journey as smooth as it can be, because even Yuki wouldn't get lost with so many signs pointing to the restroom.

Yuki did her business and she went out happy. Until.

"Yo! Yuki-chan!" An overly cheery voice called out. Yuki turned to see a black-haired male with Shūtoku's jersey. He looks kind of familiar... Yuki doesn't believe she knows his name though.

He approached Yuki with a huge grin and he stopped just two steps away from her. He then put his hands on Yuki's shoulders.

"Ne." He began, his eyes sparkling like a kid finding a new toy to play with. "How did you annoy Shin-chan like that? Please teach me!"

Yuki looks at him weirdly. Who is this 'Shin-chan' and when did she annoy him? What's there to teach - or rather, _what's_ with him?

Even so, Yuki can't deny the familiar feels surrounding the boy.

'..This _overly_ friendly gesture, the _annoyingly_ teasing-lover...and those **gray** orbs...' Yuki narrowed her eyes as she felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Excuse me, but may I know your name?" Yuki asked politely. He knows her name, it's common courtesy to tell her his.

The boy looks elated at that. "Oh, me? My name is **Takao Kazunari** , it's very nice to meet you, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki paused at that. _No wonder_. The resemblance is **uncanny**. They are two peas in a pod. Apples don't fall far from its tree. What else?

"Huh? What's wrong?" Takao questioned as he waved his hand in front of Yuki's blank stare.

Yuki then blurted her impression on him - short and concise. "You're annoying."

She then left, shaking off his hold on her as Takao is stunned. Someone _just_ told him he's annoying to his face, and she said it with such conviction.

When Yuki couldn't hear any attempts from the boy to go after her, Yuki halted mid-way - her back facing him.

"..You're born with something your father could only wish for." Yuki began, then she took one step forward. "Why not use **it** _properly?_ "

Takao's eyes widen as he whirled to Yuki's back, the girl left and he stays rooted to the ground in his utter shock and bewilderment.

Takao Takeru - a former professional basketball Japanese player, carrying the number 8 with the position of a Small Forward - _his_ father.

Yes, his father **is** famous. However, he keeps his family off-media's coverage. You might think being a 'Takao' is obvious enough, but there're hundreds sharing the same surnames.

He had heard of people saying how he shares his father's appearances - but only from those who **knows** his father.

Moreover..

'..I was born with _it_? Something my father could only desire...? Does _she_ know my father?' Takao glanced one last time to where Yuki stood before he left to the opposite direction.

 _'..Who is she?'_

* * *

Yuki is currently standing somewhere in the dome. No, she's **not** lost. She's just...taking a walk! The locker room feels stuffy, so she is just taking a breather - yes, that's why.

Well, who is she kidding? She _is_ lost.

"...If they put signs to the restroom, they should also shows the way back..! The dome's manager is at fault!" Yuki grumbled as she pouted.

They should have put a _complete_ direction signs all throughout the dome. Now they led her astray with their incomplete signs.

What a predicament she's in. Yuki sighed. Maybe next time she shouldn't be so hasty and went by herself. Riko was busy massaging her Nii-sans, she wouldn't want to disturb.

"Maybe a drink will help.." Yuki walked to the nearby vending machine and rummaged her pockets for coins - finding just enough for one drink.

"Eh?" Yuki wondered aloud. She blinked, before rummaging through her pockets once more - nothing.

"..I left it."

* * *

 _"...Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman. Answer the phone, Yuki!"_

Okay. That's Riko's voice Yuki recorded and saved as her ringtones - it came from the bench, where Yuki's _bag_ is on.

"She **left** her phone!" Riko shouted frantic. The match isn't until later, but they couldn't risk spending time looking for Yuki. Right. _Yuki_.

 **"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

* * *

"Eh?" Yuki's ears perked up as she turned. "Did someone just call my name? ...Nah."

 ***Push* *Clonk***

Yuki's finger made contact with the vending machine's button and the can came tumbling out - Tsukiyo Red Bean Soup.

"...What is this..." Yuki stared blankly at the drink which was originally _next_ to the one she wanted. She wanted a Pocari.

Yuki loves soup. However, why drink soup from a can? That doesn't seems appealing to her. Yuki grimaced. Soups are _best_ hot from the pot. **Not** this cold kind.

Yuki sighed dejectedly as she crouched down to pick the canned drink, she might as well take it.

"..No drink for me then.." Yuki muttered sadly. Her few coins could only bought her one can, and they vanished when this red bean soup came.

"Maybe they have a water fountain near?" Yuki moved on and wandered around the area, looking for a water fountain to drink water from.

As she walked glancing left and right, before she knows it, she ended up on the other side of the dome.

Guess who she found standing before a vending machine and staring at said machine?

"Tsk." Midorima clicked his tongue in distaste. What bad luck.

Yuki only stares blankly. Her stare may be less hostile, but not harmless.

Midorima is obviously displeased at the unfortunate encounter. He wanted nothing but to leave the place. If not for what Yuki's holding.

Midorima tapped his glasses, before he asked quietly, almost a whisper. "..Where did you get that.."

Yuki raised her brow inquisitively. He meant this canned red bean soup? Yuki blinked, then pointed to behind her where she came from.

Midorima nods and he was about to leave where Yuki pointed when Yuki had a different things in mind.

"I will just give this to you. I pushed the wrong button."

Midorima didn't think so. Why would he accept anything from this Yuki girl. But Yuki _didn't_ give time for him to refuse.

"I've got no use for this." Yuki walked and stopped before Midorima. "Do me a favour and just take it."

Yuki places the can on Midorima's palm that was holding his Teddy Bear. Yuki lightly poked at her muse.

Did you think he's grateful or thankful? This is Midorima.

Midorima tapped his glasses. "I will accept this."

"However, I dislike owing someone. So I will tell you something in return."

Yuki took a step back as she looked up to him in a quizzical manner. Tell her what?

"Oha Asa said that Taurus is ranked second last today. You will have a tiring day and you better sit on tight. Taurus' lucky item for today is a canned drink."

Of course. What would you expect from the horoscope freak?

Yuki stares at him weirdly for a moment. She then pointed to his hand. "There goes my canned drink."

Midorima felt his eyebrows twitched. "And before you ask, I don't have enough coins for more."

Yuki then twirled. "Besides."

"I don't believe in that show of yours."

Midorima narrowed his eyes. It's not exactly unusual for people to take his beliefs lightly or even made fun of it. He's used to it and he didn't need them to understand.

"Sure, I may have a tiring day already." Yuki continued. "But, isn't those readings for Taurus in general and not me, Shiroma Yuki?"

Yuki shrugged her shoulders, before she turned around to Midorima with a cheeky grin.

"I will also have you know that I am a child blessed with good luck. _Heaven favours me_ , Midori-san."

That's an **irrefutable** fact. For those who spent at least a whole day with Yuki could confirm that. But not Midorima - who scoffed as he tapped his glasses.

"..Though." Yuki smiled slyly at Midorima. "It might have worked this time."

"For that." Yuki pointed to the can he was holding. "..Escort me back to Seirin's locker room. I'm lost."

Midorima frowned. He recalled that she was also lost in their first meeting. With that horrible sense of direction, she'd say heaven favours her?

Although, Midorima couldn't refuse. As a sign of thanks, or the gentlemanly disposition, he just can't say no to Yuki's request.

He reluctantly agreed as Yuki grinned at that. The walk back is in silence. Yuki is trailing slightly behind Midorima as he leads.

Midorima stopped a distance from Seirin's locker room and almost-glared at Yuki.

"I won't lose to Seirin." Midorima spoke, and he didn't stop there. "Cancers ranked first whereas Aquarius and Taurus ranked last and second last respectively."

 _Seriously, this again?_ Yuki sighed tiredly as she shook her head. Pity his teammates, what's with his weird quirks and that personality of his.

Yuki decided to rest her case and walked away to Seirin's locker room - in sight.

She halted mid-way and turned to glanced at Midorima from the corner of her eyes.

"Midori-san." Yuki called. "Heaven favours me. Bad luck never visits me." Yuki then faced the front.

"Seirin will surely win this one."

Midorima tightened his grip on his Teddy Bear and canned drink as Yuki pushed open the door to Seirin's locker room and closed it with a thud.

Midorima **never** doubts his win against Seirin - the weak team Kuroko naively chosen. But...

'What is this _uneasy_ feeling...'

The greenhead could feel something out of place in the pit of his stomach, something he never felt before.

Was it her words? Midorima wondered. Why was her words always able to stir and mess him up?

The question is _why_.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	20. Chapter 19

Okay, so I know this is a very very belated update. I received a reminder from one of the readers and immediately went back to writing this. I had quite the trouble trying to place Yuki in the actual timelines of KnB, thus the lateness. I'll be writing more non-canons when I can, since it's less stressful on me and more creative plus interesting.

There's still the triple-chapters Christmas update, and I sincerely hope it won't be delayed. Ah, I'll be adding _another_ to the package as well. Look forward to it~!

Until then~!

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Talent may gets you far, but hardwork takes you anywhere**

* * *

 _"Nothing is set in stone - a plan is a plan and not the future." Satake Hayato to Shiroma Yuki._

* * *

As soon as Yuki turned the door knob and popped in her head, Yuki was in for a loud welcoming.

 **"Yuki!"** Riko shouted in exasperation and relief.

"Hehe.." Yuki laughed shakily as she scratched the back of her head. She'd _have_ to explain this one, doesn't she? "You see, I wa-"

"It's fine." Riko stated as she lifts her hand. "No need to explain. I'm tired."

 _Talk about luck._ Yuki blinked in wonder.

"..Just make sure to _tape_ , or even **drilled** your phone to you so there's no next time." Riko warned tiredly.

Yuki seems to _always_ be missing at the inappropriate moment and the wrong place. Riko is honestly tired of this.

Even with a tracking GPS on Yuki's phone, there's no use for it if Yuki forgets her phone. Perhaps, a more conventional way would work better - like having her on a leash, _literally_.

"Excuse me, Coach. I am also going to the restroom."

Riko turned to glare at the voice's owner, who happened to be Kuroko. He jerked a bit at the menacing glare.

Riko has had enough with restrooms and the troubles following them. They are bunches of high schoolers, why do they have to be so troubling?

After Koganei offered to go along, Riko finally relented. After all, she can't have them begging for toilet breaks on-game.

Little do Riko knew, that when she let them go, Kuroko actually met someone who has a unique and special vision.

Riko had Yuki in a hand-lock as she dragged Yuki to the court. She's not taking chances anymore.

Hyuuga briefed the team, also lighting their spirits for the game. He noted that Kagami is being quieter than he expected.

He's not alone as Yuki _also_ senses something off. _Kagami is quiet, too quiet_. It's like a premonition before a storm. Yuki hopes she's reading wrong.

However, Yuki got her hopes shattered soon after.

Midorima had told Kuroko how teamwork is an illusion while giving Yuki a glance. Kuroko and Yuki kept their stare blank until Kuroko said he won't lose.

Midorima had somehow baited Kagami as he then declared his challenge with a beastly and ferocious aura.

Yes. She **was** **not** reading wrong into things. Yuki's eyes widen as her body slightly trembled. Riko had given her a look of confusion, but Yuki wasn't aware.

There's _no_ one who could tell how a game would turn out to be. Hundreds and millions of plans could be concocted and conducted, but the game would never turns out 100% exactly as predicted - humans are unpredictable creatures.

This notion, Yuki truly understood as Hayato would repeat it often before their every match-up in shōgi, othello, and all strategy games they played.

 _"Nothing is set in stone - a plan is a plan and not the future."_ as Hayato always said.

Worries clouded Yuki's babyblue orbs as she looked on to the court. Will things, once again, happens out of her predictions and spirals out of her control? Will she only be able to watch how things turned out to be?

 _Is her strength this insignificant?_

Yuki clenched her teeth in anger and resentment.

"Yuki...? What's wrong?"

Yuki snapped out of her trance with Riko's worried tone. She then offered a small smile.

"Nothing, it's okay." Yuki answered.

Right. This and that is different, the people involved, the time, everything. It will be fine. This time, she'll not fail. **Definitely**.

Yuki bravely looks on to the court. She keeps her gaze fixed on the court, reading every moves made and putting together assumptions as they came.

It's stressing her eyes, and Riko could tell. But Riko can't tell Yuki to stop. The looks in Yuki's eyes is of absolute determination. Riko could only hope Yuki won't overwork herself.

Kagami won the tip off and Seirin is immediately all marked. Kuroko started the engine with an alley-oop to Kagami. Only to have Midorima slapped it off.

The balance is stuck in an equilibrium as they're not letting each other an inch forward. Time passed and it came to the point where the first team that scored are most likely to have control over the first quarter.

Shūtoku scored first. With Midorima's three. Only to have Kuroko and Kagami took them back with a dunk.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip..**_

* * *

The situation has turned for the **worse**. Kagami played by himself and didn't bother coordinating with his team. Kuroko is benched and Yuki could feel her stomach churned as she dreaded what to come.

Kagami's got almost no control over his temper. He's too short-fused and his brain doesn't really work. He relies heavily on his instinct, and that's where the problem lies.

"Kagami, you're getting too worked up." Izuki remarked, referring to how Kagami charged recklessly only to get scored on instead. "Pay more attention to your surroundings."

"That's right." Hyuuga agreed. "And that wasn't the right time to go. You should've passed first."

"What good would passing the ball around have?" Kagami retorted, surprising Hyuuga.

Kagami's red orbs seemed to burn as his gaze intensified. "The only one who stands a chance against Shūtoku is only me. What we need now isn't team play. We need me to score."

 _ **That's it. He didn't understand.**_

"Oi. What are you saying?" Izuki questioned with bewilderment, not believing his ears. Conflict is the last thing they need in the disarrayed state of team.

 _ **He's being stupid. He needs a wake-up call. A harsh one.**_

"That's different from being self-centred..!" Koganei chimed in. He can tell that what Kagami is trying to say is not asking for all the balls to be passed to him, but it's more like he's implying he's playing alone on the court.

Yuki gritted her teeth as she balled her fist. She's doing it no matter what. Even if Riko is going to scold her for it later.

Yuki's fringes shadowed her expression. She took one step forward, but she found her way blocked by a pale arm. The next thing she knew Kagami fell from the bench as fell butt-first to the floor.

Yuki's eyes widen as she looked up to Kuroko, who looks furious as he clenched his teeth, before it quickly faded and replaced by his indifferent expression.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko gasped in surprise.

'...Tetsu-niisan did what I thought of doing... Tetsu-niisan...did it in my place..? Or...'

Kagami is stunned for a moment, before his rage flared.

He swiftly got up and grabbed Kuroko by his collar, almost lifting him off the ground. "Damn it...! Kuroko, teme!"

"Tetsu-niisan..!" Yuki gasped as she moved to help.

But Riko grabbed Yuki by her arms and shook her head, telling Yuki not to interfere. There're things better settled without the third party's interference.

"You can't play basketball by yourself." Kuroko chided, his expression calm despite Kagami's grip on him. Even Mitobe is flustered.

"As long as we work together, you don't care if we lose?!" Kagami raged as he pulled Kuroko's collar. "There's NO point if we don't win!"

"There's no point if you win by yourself." Kuroko retorted, taking Kagami by surprise. Kuroko' gaze is unflinching as he eyed Kagami.

"You said you want to be beat the Generation of Miracles. But, if you're thinking just like them, what will happen?"

Yuki averted her gaze to somewhere else. _Why?_ Yuki can't help but question.

"In the current condition where we can't trust each other in the team,"

 _There are plenty of people like Kuroko who truly understood the essence of the game, but is not blessed with the ability to play well._

"and even if we beat Shūtoku,"

 _And there're people like Kagami, who strayed off path and could only think of winning on the game, despite being blessed with the talent._

"surely no one will be happy."

 _Is it because Kuroko is fundamentally weak that he understands what lies behind a game? Or is it because Kagami loses sight of the moon as he counts the star?_

 **"Don't be so naive!"** Yuki whirled in surprise as Kagami roared and punched Kuroko that he fell to the ground.

"Tetsu-niisan!" Yuki gasped, shaking off Riko's hold on her. She rushed to his side, crouching down next to Kuroko.

"If we don't win, those are nothing more than nice words!" Kagami hissed as he stood tall before the fallen Kuroko.

Yuki teared up a little as she saw the visible red bruise on Kuroko's cheek where Kagami punched him.

 _'That idiot!'_ Yuki lifted her head and glared daggers at Kagami, the perpetrator. She's ready to stand up and give him a piece of her mind plus another bonk on that rock-head of his.

This time, Kuroko grabbed Yuki's arm, stopping her from what she tried doing. Kuroko's fringe shadowed his eyes, but Yuki could feel the fury that lies behind those curtains of babyblue locks.

"Then, what is victory?" Kuroko questioned calmly.

'Calm' is a word to cover the complicated feelings Kuroko hid behind his monotone voice.

"No matter how many points ahead you're of your opponents you have at the end of the game.." Kuroko lifted his gaze. "If you're not happy, that's not victory."

Kagami's red orbs faltered as he took in Kuroko's words. _What was_ _ **he**_ _thinking? What was he doing? Is this why Yuki said she hate him?_ This bloated-ego that took control of him in just one moment and threatens to destroy the team?

"True, true." Koganei chirped in after a strenuous moment of silence, trying to lift up the mood. "It's not as though we want to lose!"

"We're just saying there's no reason for you to do it all yourself." Izuki added in.

"Rather. Is there any objections?" Hyuuga questioned, more like threatened actually.

The tone of one's voice always determines what really lies behind those pretty sugar-coated words after all.

"None...no..nothing.." Kagami answered in broken sentences. "My bad.."

Kagami finally calmed down as he apologised. "Of course, I'd rather be happy when we win."

The team smiled relieved at that, the tensed air had dissolved and they can start thinking of what to do next. As Hyuuga and the others discussed what to do, Yuki is tending to Kuroko.

Yuki helped Kuroko back to his feet. She then gently caressed Kuroko's cheek with a sweet smile.

"Tetsu-niisan is so cool." Yuki praised with her hand gently cupping Kuroko's bruised cheek.

Kuroko felt himself blushing, he is _still_ a hormonal teenage boy after all. It's a good thing his bruise covered up his blush.

"I got punched, _too_ , you know!" Kagami complained as he pointed to his red cheek, courtesy of Kuroko.

Yuki slowly turned to Kagami with an icy cold, unforgiving gaze.

" **You earned that one.** " was her short reply. Kagami flinched at the cold gaze. He deserves it though.

Kuroko then turned to Hyuuga. "Excuse me." He paused. "There may be one thing we can do."

Kuroko took off his tee and threw it to the bench. "I can only pass the ball. But I can take it up to another level."

Riko perked up at that, obviously interested. "Kuroko-kun's new pass?"

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Hyuuga asked with slight annoyance.

Hyuuga honestly wondered if this year's batch of first years are just bunches of headaches. They might be a big help, sure, but then again, perhaps he should have considered himself lucky.

Shūtoku ends up with Midorima and his superstitions - God knows the disturbances elicited from his 'lucky items'. Kaijō ends up with Kise and his mass of rabid fangirls - who knows how _destructive_ overly-energetic teenage girls are capable of.

And Kuroko has a _valid_ reasoning, too. "Only a few people can catch it." Kuroko explained. "But the current Kagami-kun may be able to catch it."

"However." Kuroko added. "Just passing to Kagami-kun won't work until the end."

Kuroko casted his gaze downwards. "Like I thought, I have to break free from Takao-kun's mark and use normal passes as well."

"But. I think we can do it now." Izuki chimed in. "Besides, my eyes are cramping up."

Izuki's vague statements confused Koganei. "What does that mean?"

While Koganei is lost, Kuroko seems to completely understands Izuki's words.

The game is re-starting soon, and Yuki is thinking of doing something else, since Kuroko took over for her and punched Kagami in her stead.

So she turned and called Kagami over. "Kagami. Sit there for a while."

Kagami blinked in confusion, but he dared not to oppose Yuki's 'command'. Kagami obediently complied without even a word of complain, he sat on the bench quietly.

Yuki walked closer and gently grabbed his head, she then closed her eyes, before she softly bonked her forehead into his like she did to Kuroko before. Although, unlike Kuroko, Kagami _doesn't_ know the meanings behind the gesture.

"Good luck." Yuki spoke curtly. She then opened her eyes to meet Kagami's bewildered ones, babyblue clashed with bloodred. "We are all here. You're not alone on the court."

Yuki then let go and walked away without another word, not letting Kagami to respond. Yuki halted mid-way, though. She forgot to tell him a friendly-advice.

"Say sorry to the team. _Especially_ Hyuuga-niisan~" Yuki sing-sang before she continued her walk towards Riko.

Kagami is confused, but when he did apologise he **discovered** why Yuki personally emphasised on Hyuuga.

* * *

The 4th Quarter begins. Kuroko is subbed in for Koganei and things started to fall in place.

Kagami stopped charging by himself like a bull would. He started passing the ball around and paid more attention to his teammates.

Kuroko escaped Takao's Hawk Eye with a reverse-theory of Misdirection where he drew attention towards himself, then directed it somewhere else.

Then, Kuroko's accelerated-pass where it propelled past Takao's reach plus Kagami's super jump and dunk, bypassing Midorima's block.

As Seirin head back for defense, Kagami ran to Kuroko's side.

"Kuroko." Kagami began, gaining the bluette's attention. "It sucks, but the Coach was right. I don't think I can jump anymore."

Kagami referred to how Riko's Scan revealed that Kagami could only jumped twice: One for when he blocked Midorima's shot early in the 4th Quarter and one for when he dunked past Midorima.

"I'm gonna have to trick Midorima into thinking I can mark him. I don't really wanna say this, but.." Kagami lightly patted Kuroko's shoulder, before he ran past. "The rest is up to you."

"Hai (yes)." Kuroko answered with a smile.

Yuki also found herself smiling at that heartwarming scene - a smile so soft and gentle, attracting the eyes who happen to laid eyes on her.

Seirin's bench players are all blushing as they stared at Yuki. It's undeniable how adorable and lovely Yuki is, more even now. She looks _absolutely_ huggable.

'...Yuki is spreading her pheromones around..' Riko mentally noted.

It's one reason why Riko was originally against Yuki entering the basketball club full of hormonal teenage boys. Then again, Yuki spent her childhood with those oji-sans reeking of sweats in that Gym of theirs.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark, empty gym, there's another person twirling a basketball on his index-finger as he grumbled like a grandpa would. Until a cheery feminine voice trotted in, revealing the bright peachpink locks as she nibbled on her popsicle. They were conversing about the invisible-shadow and the superstitious-shooter they knew.

* * *

"Shūtoku High time out!" One of the referees shouted.

Midorima is catching his breaths as he spoke to Kuroko. "I didn't think you would catch up this far."

With his back on Midorima, Kuroko replied. "Midorima-kun once said dunks are shots that can only score two points." Kuroko turned slightly. "Your threes certainly are impressive.

Kuroko turned side-way to Midorima. "But I think inspiring dunks like the one he just made are worth more than the points they score."

With the last time out called by Shūtoku and the game is nearing its end with Seirin in control, the Coach briefed their own team.

"There's two minutes left." Shūtoku Coach spoke. "We'll put everything into Midorima."

"But Kagami can still jump." Kimura debated politely.

Shūtoku Coach turned to Seirin's bench where Riko is briefing the team, before smirking. "No, he can't."

"That was just their Coach covering the truth. Their No. 10 is completely out-of-gas." Shūtoku Coach concluded. "Crush them with threes. Go!"

As the Shūtoku regulars left the bench onwards to the court, one of Shūtoku's bench players questioned the Coach on his decision to let a first year handle the game.

"I know." Shūtoku Coach confessed. "But our next three years will be focused around Midorima."

"That's what _it_ means to acquire one of the Generation of Miracles."

Yuki heard that statement with her sensitive hearing and she stared thoughtfully to the court.

'Talent, huh?' Yuki mused in amusement.

People have said Yuki has abundant talents in her sleeves, but some mourned how she's born a _girl_. Yuki had heard how it's 'regretful' she's born a girl, despite her athletic abilities, or how academically bright she was, only to be married off and stayed home.

Yuki **never** pays attention to those discriminating opinions. _So what if she's born a girl?_ Her parents obviously don't care about that. They didn't apply gender-restrictions when they raised her. She can play basketball and learn piano at the same time.

Yuki trains harder than most boys under her father's guidance. She doesn't boycott trainings and she takes trainings seriously.

 _Sure, talents may gets you far, but hardwork takes you_ _ **anywhere**_.

And, if these deluded lots believe it to be otherwise, then Seirin here will prove it to them. Yuki's sure going to enjoy helping Seirin to the top and watch those bewildered faces plastered on everyone present.

Shūtoku focused their passes to Midorima - to Riko's prediction. Kuroko appeared out of the blue and slapped the ball even before Midorima grabbed it.

Hyuuga caught it and Otsubo gave a chase as he thought of the Coach's decision.

'I know raw talent is all that matters. But I can't say I'm happy relying on first-year kids. We upperclassmen have our pride. Miyaji and Kimura practiced harder than anyone.'

'But more than that, the regulars represent the guys whose hard work didn't even get them on the bench..!'

Hyuuga jumped for a lay-up, only to be blocked by Otsubo. 'Nothing makes a king more proud than winning!'

Shūtoku's Coach thought of holding it up and taking them by surprise with Midorima's threes.

The scores are frozen until Midorima scored a three, and Hyuuga got it back moment later.

When the freshmen trios started to get frantic, Riko and Yuki is still calm as they focused on the court.

Riko then stood up as she noted the time. "There's _no_ time! Get them!"

Just then the ball went out-of-bound by Takao, giving Seirin the possession of the ball. With only fifteen seconds left, Otsubo marked Hyuuga to block his threes.

Hyuuga break free with Kagami's screen and shot threes far from the three-point-line. He makes it.

When others thought the game is settled with Seirin's win, with only three seconds left, Takao grinned as he passed the ball to Midorima, taking everyone by surprises.

Yuki's eyes widen at this. She can't help, but admire their mental strength. At least they are striving to win, eh?

Midorima caught the ball before Kagami. "Let me tell you why I am so determined to shoot from so far away."

"It's not simply because my shots are worth three points." He stated. "It's not unusual for comebacks to happen in the last seconds of a close game."

"But, many times they are the result of desperate shots. I will not leave it up to chance." Midorima narrowed his eyes as he readied his stance. "That's why I always end games with a buzzer beater."

"That's what it means to do everything humanly possible."

With everyone taken by surprise and the fast-ticking clock, there is little anyone could do to stop Midorima. Kagami had unfortunately lost any strengths in his legs.

Even so, seeing Midorima getting into his shooting form, Kagami tried to move his legs.

Yuki squinted her eyes in suspicion. 'His form is _slightly_ off..' Yuki noted how Midorima's perfection seems to slip off this time.

Yuki's eyes widen as she realised what Midorima is doing. She quickly stood up and gasped. "Kagami, no-!"

But it's too late. Kagami had already jumped, only to fall down first as Midorima did a fake. Hyuuga is impressed by Midorima's quick-decision thinking and making.

When all hope is lost, a pale gleam of shadow appeared as he slapped the ball away from Midorima - Kuroko.

The ball tumbled and rolled off the ground as the buzzer blared and Seirin wins with one point difference, surprising everyone on the arena.

* * *

 **Game ends.**

 **Seirin [82] - Shūtoku [81]**

* * *

Riko and the bench players jumped in joy as they threw their arms up in celebration.

"Tetsu-niisan!" Yuki shouted as she ran straight towards Kuroko, hugging him by his surprise.

"Yuki-chan." Kuroko responded with a smile.

Kuroko is hesitant to return the hug as he's all sweaty. It's just not proper in the manners of courtesy.

Some grumbled in jealousy, including Kagami. Yuki noticed this since Kagami is just right next to Kuroko.

Yuki grinned before letting go of Kuroko and went towards Kagami. _Unexpectedly_ , Yuki hugged Kagami for one short moment.

"Good job." Yuki said simply before letting go.

The gesture had Kagami flustered as Kuroko felt _weirdly_ unhappy somehow.

"Even Oha Asa's gotta be wrong sometimes."

Yuki's ears perked up at that. She knows that voice.

"Shut up."

Yuki turned and saw Takao next to Midorima as he's glared at by the greenhead.

"Yo." Yuki called over the two Shūtoku regulars, especially Midorima, who looks like he wants nothing more from Yuki and her bizarreness.

Too bad, Yuki thinks differently.

Yuki smirked. "Didn't I say it, Midori-san? _Heaven favours me, Seirin will win._ "

"I don't need lucky items and horoscope readings. I'm lucky as I am." Yuki then playfully sticked out her tongue at him. "Too bad~"

Midorima is aggravated even more as he got a tick mark on his forehead. He was honestly about to retort, but Yuki ran away already. So, he's forced to gulp down his resentment.

* * *

Seirin's Locker Room..

Riko is joyful from the wins against the Kings and opened the door when she thought the guys were done changing.

"Sa, let's go home~!" Riko chirped.

Only, the guys don't seem to be as ready. The games with the Kings took a toll on them.

"..No, wait...Sorry.." Hyuuga's fingers trembled as his body shook like a leaf in autumn, ready to drop. "We just played two games, and it's the kings..!"

"Ah. Sorry." Riko replied, slightly amused. 'They're like zombies..'

It's raining outside and Yuki is smiling contrary to the depressing weather outside. She is proud of Seirin to play this hard and not giving up. Nu-uh. It's not Seirin, it's _her_ team. She's proud of her team.

Yuki smiles warmly as she twirls around. Then she remembered the promise before.

"Ne, do you need your kisses now? Because I'm ready whenever~!" Yuki exclaimed with a sweet smile.

The zombies immediately turned pink at that as they nodded vigorously. Too bad for them, Riko **is** in the room.

 **"NO WAY!"** Riko bellowed in horror. She then glared hard at the guys as they shifted back in fear. Riko looks like an angry mother bear protecting her cub.

 **"Tsk."** Riko clicked her tongue, displeased. She needs to get Yuki away from here, and _quick_.

"Yuki." Riko called as Yuki tilted her head cutely. "Buy some drinks for the guys, would you?"

While Yuki is all for the brilliant idea, there's a definite flaw in that when Riko asked Yuki to go.

"Is it okay that I go alone, Riko-nee?" Yuki questioned in confusion.

She was just lost. Why would Riko take any chances with Yuki's horrible sense of direction? To everyone's surprise, Riko is _actually_ okay with that.

"It's fine." was Riko's short reply. Only, right after she said that, Riko pulled out a _rope_ from the thin air, her eyes glinting.

"E-Eh..? Ri-Riko-nee..?" Yuki sweat dropped at that as she back stepped nervously.

What happened next is so quick that it's a blur. Yuki now had her phone on her arm just below her shoulder tightened with the rope Riko was holding.

"This will do." Riko said, satisfied with her works.

Yuki **is** **not**. "..How am I supposed to answer calls this way..?"

Riko shrugged her shoulders as she casually answered. "Just use your other hand to answer and tapped on the loudspeaker."

 _Of course._ Riko knows no bound. The word 'borderline' doesn't seem to exist in Riko's dictionary. Yuki sighed in resignation.

Resigning to her fate, Yuki slung her bag over her shoulder. "Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai~!" come the cheery reply from Riko.

Yuki stepped out of the room and walked towards where she thinks the vending machine is - only she ends up in the entrance instead.

Yuki is blinking as she thinks of what to do. Riko and the team will probably rest for quite awhile seeing how the guys can't even walk right - especially Kagami.

And seeing how she's already in the arena's entrance, might as well go to the vending machine around the dome's ground instead.

'Well, since it's raining~!' Yuki hummed as she pulled out **something** her Mom packed her this morning so she won't get wet - her Mom checked the weather's forecast.

* * *

Yuki is walking with a slight skip as she hums, cradling the canned and bottled drinks on her arms. She found the vending machine without a hitch this time.

'Eh?' Yuki halted when she noticed a tuft of green sticking out from the corner of her eyes. 'Is that Midori-san?'

Midorima is leaning against a wall in the down pouring rain, and it seems like he's not taking shelter anytime soon.

"He's going to get sick." Yuki frowned. Feelings aside, Midorima could get sick either way.

Yuki sighed, before walking towards Midorima instead. They are all three years older than she is, shouldn't they be a better expert in taking care of themselves?

"You could get sick, you know." Yuki began, stopping Midorima from whatever he was doing. "You should get inside and dry yourself quickly, Midori-san."

Midorima looks up in surprise as he recognised Yuki's voice. His eyes **widen** uncharacteristically as he's in for an even _greater_ surprise when he looked at Yuki.

Midorima tapped his glasses, confirming that he _**is**_ wearing a glasses, so he's not seeing wrong.

That's definitely not an illusion and Yuki really is standing there before him.

 _So why is it so unbelievable?_

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

A little cliffhanger to leave you wondering here~

Let your imaginations run wild, just notes that overly-things aren't the best way to go~

Read and Reviews~


	21. Chapter 20

This was supposed to be Christmas update, but it's one day late.. I'll be posting the other chapters for My Dignified Imouto and Dreams of Life with this. Oh, and the other one special package~ Please check my page for that one~! Enjoy~

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - Winning is...?**

Midorima is standing still as he dumbly stared at Yuki and her _bizarreness_ in all its glory.

There, Yuki stood before the heavy rain enclosed in a raincoat - a Shigaraki Tanuki Raincoat. It's even complete with the round ears, an ornamental sedge hat, sake bottle slung on the right waist and bank book on the left hanging on the thin waist rope - plus the tail on the back.

Midorima had his shares of some of the **most** absurd collections back at home due to Oha Asa's daily lucky items, but even he has _never_ seen such a weird raincoat, nor a person who would wear such bizarre outfit.

"Mm? What's wrong, Midori-san?" Yuki questioned with inquisitive brows, not understanding why Midorima is stunned.

Midorima hurriedly tapped his glasses as he cleared his throat. There's no way he's showing a weakness in front of this troubling girl - or let it slip that Shigaraki Tanuki is his lucky item for the day.

"Nothing." He replied curtly.

Yuki pouted a bit at the taciturn reply. Here she's asking nicely, but he just has to be rude, doesn't he?

"Just quickly dry yourself, Midori-san." Yuki huffed as she repeated her advice.

Midorima scoffed at that. He's sure Yuki shares the same dislike he has. "How is that your business? You dislike me, don't you?"

Yuki's not sure where Midorima is going with this, but she seconds that notion.

"I do." Yuki replied.

Even when he knows it, Midorima feels a bit bothered somehow. No one has ever told him they dislike him to his face, they normally murmured behind his back. No one, has ever worked up the guts to.

"But you still could get sick regardless like or dislike, and I refuse letting anyone fell sick in my watch."

Midorima's eyes widen at that, though he quickly hid it behind his glasses. Wouldn't people normally just leave those they dislike and not even bother?

"Besides." Yuki began slowly. "You now realise that Seirin isn't weak, right, Midori-san?"

Midorima looked away at that. He **lost**. That's all that matters.

Yuki smiles as she recalls the time they first met officially - back at Kaijō. "Ne, Midori-san. Do you remember the time when we met back at Kaijō?"

Midorima kept his silence as he tapped his glasses, still not looking at Yuki.

"I told you how there's more than one win and lost in a battle." Yuki closed her eyes, delving into her thoughts. "..Today is Seirin's win...but Shūtoku _didn't_ lose completely."

That finally got Midorima's attention.

"Seirin wins the match, and Shūtoku loses the match. But in the match, Tetsu-niisan lost to Takao-san, before he wins. Kagami only wins a few times against Midori-san, no?"

Yuki chuckles. "It's fascinating, don't you think? Whatever happened on court can't be fully predicted - it's unexpected. That's why we play."

Midorima couldn't respond to that. He can't deny the truth in Yuki's words, but the fact that he lost still stands. Sport is all about winning in the end, that's all what's remembered.

Yuki opened her eyes, but this time she stares straight forward, passing through Midorima. "...There's more to a 'win' and the stories behind it; the multiple wins and loses that happened on court. But people only remember the end result." Yuki turned to Midorima.

"Weird, isn't it? I don't think the world is that narrow. As vast as the seas and the far-stretched skies - we should think as wide."

"Besides. In my opinion, Shūtoku wins a rival in Seirin, and at least your reputation is still above us. There's also your winning mentality which is just over the Tokyo Tower." Yuki smirked teasingly.

Midorima takes offense at that as he scowled. It _was_ a nice speech until the end part, coming from a girl like Yuki.

Yuki finds Midorima's frown and knitted brows funny, and she giggled at that, surprising Midorima even more. To Midorima, Yuki is a bundle of surprises accompanied by bizarreness.

"Eh, Shin-chan? Yuki-chan?"

Yuki stopped giggling as she turned to see Takao standing there, with an umbrella over his head.

"Ah, Takao-san." Yuki greeted.

Not a minute after that, Takao let out a boisterous laughters as he shakily pointed to Yuki's choice of wardrobe.

"Bu-Bwahahaha! W-What's with _that_ raincoat, Yuki-chan! T-That **absurdness** is just like Shin-chan's Oha Asa's collections!" Takao laughed until he clutched into his stomach, unable to stop his laughters. "And that patterns! It's the **same** as Shin-chan's today lucky item!"

On the other hand, Yuki doesn't seem to mind the persistent laughters as she blinked owlishly. "Is that so. Mom bought and packed it for me this morning."

Yuki shrugged her shoulders. Her mother had a bit weird 'cuteness' sense. This raincoat is more weird than cute, but it's still cute in a way.

Yuki then whirled to walk back towards the dome. "Ja, mata kondo ne (until next time), Midori-san."

As she walked past Takao, Yuki lightly patted his shoulder with a quiet whisper. "..You did good, Takao-san. Just try to make more use of your ability. I'll see you later, Takao-san." Yuki smiled as she then skipped back towards the dome.

Takao watched as Yuki goes, before he turned to Midorima with a question that's been nagging at his mind since he first spotted the two together. "What were you talking about, Shin-chan?"

Midorima tapped his glasses as he averted his gaze. "..Nothing significant."

Of course Takao isn't satisfied with that vague answer, so he kept on pestering Midorima with endless questions - to the latter's dismay.

With all the weirded stares people are giving her plus Takao's take on her raincoat, Yuki finally took it off and stuffed it in her bag instead. She's not embarrassed, she just thought it's troublesome to be stared so intently at.

* * *

"Ah! There she is! Yuki!"

Yuki turned to the shouts and found Riko with her hand holding her phone - tracking apps flashed on the screen.

"Riko-nee." Yuki replied with a smile. She then skipped towards the group and handed them the drinks - they thanked her - before Riko got her in an arm-lock.

"Okay, let's go~!" Riko chirped as she dragged Yuki along. Yuki doesn't seem to mind since Riko won't manhandle her.

Although, Yuki noticed Kuroko _being_ manhandled by Kagami and she frowned.

Kuroko is struggling with Kagami on his back, it seems the redhead can't walk just yet. Yuki can't help but slip out a little teasing.

"Tetsu-niisan.. It must be hard, saddling a horse that eats too much, yet can't even pull a cart." Yuki commented as she sighed dramatically.

Kagami, of course, takes offense at that. "What did you say, Yuki?!" Kagami roared.

Thing is, unlike Kagami whose legs are still sore that he needs Kuroko to saddle him, Yuki's pretty much healthy, she stressed her eyes before, but she's fine now.

Kagami wriggled as he tried to grab hold of Yuki, who's still in Riko's arm lock. Unfortunately for Kuroko, the rocking made it harder for him to carry the heavy load, and he frowned.

Yuki sticks out her tongue at Kagami seeing how he was unable to do anything. "Gee, you're so helpless, Kagami~"

Then Yuki smiles mischievously, before turning to Kuroko. "Ne, Tetsu-niisan, you _can_ just drop him," Yuki pointed to Kagami. "when it proves to be too troubling to handle. **No** **one's** going to care anyway."

Soon after Yuki said that and there's a restaurant in sight, Kuroko gave in and declared his inability to prolong the piggyback.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, but this is my limit." Kuroko began as he started to slip his hold on Kagami.

"E-Eh! K-Kuroko it's just a bit mor-"

 ***Splat***

With that, Kagami fell back-flat to the muddy ground, also the little splashes from his fall made its way to his face, to Yuki's amusements.

"Pfft-! What's with that, Kagami? You look like a pig playing in the mud!" Yuki clutched her stomach, laughing uncontrollably.

Kagami grows a tick mark on his head as he stood up with a menacing aura. "...Yuuuukiiiiiiii...!"

"Oops." Yuki stopped laughing, she then broke free of Riko's hold and ran in circles as Kagami chased after her, forgetting his sore muscles.

As the two go round, and round, Seirin watched with a sigh, and Hyuuga is exasperated as he asked Riko's take on the troublesome situation.

"..Na, Coach. Is it okay for Kagami to run around like that?" Hyuuga asked in a concerned tone.

 _"Come and catch me~!"_

Riko is as exasperated, but she knows better. "It's fine. Yuki _isn't_ just playing around."

 _"Grrr! Just you wait, Yuki!"_

Hyuuga raised his brows quizzically. No matter how he looks at that, all he can see is Yuki teasing and twirling Kagami in her little fingers.

 _"As if! Why would I wait?"_

Riko notices this, and proceed to explain the clueless Captain. "You see, Hyuuga-kun. There's this theory in athletic performance improvement by **pushing** an athlete on an **empty** gas and sore muscles to further advance their staminas and overall body movements coordination."

 _"Grrrrrr!"_

Hyuuga is skeptical at that, but Riko delivered the final blow. **"Haruto-san trains Yuki that way."**

Cue to everyone's shock and horrified expressions here. Who would have thought? That such a bright, kind-looking man like one Shiroma Haruto is coldblooded enough to push their daughter through such torturous and strenuous activities on her limit?

After a few rounds, Kagami rests his palm on his knees, ready to drop down. This elicited a playful smirk from Yuki.

"No more gas, eh?" She asked teasingly.

Although, everyone, including Yuki herself, know, that Kagami ran out of gas ways before. Kagami is persistent though, and he's about to give one more chase, not accepting defeat easily.

"That's enough, Yuki. We are all starving here." Riko interrupted tiredly.

"Kagami, you, too. Stop being bull-headed and just get inside." Hyuuga added, using his Captain status to pressure Kagami into agreeing.

This is Japanese's hierarchy order in clubs with seniority and the less.

"Okay~" Yuki sing-sang as she skipped to Riko.

Kuroko then approached Kagami as he casually asked him a question. "Are you okay, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami turned to glare at Kuroko as he grumbled. " **You're** the one who _dropped_ me in the first place, Kuroko!"

Kuroko doesn't seem affected with the hostility or even feel guilty as he kept his straight face on. "I'm sorry, you're too heavy."

Kagami is annoyed at the lack of sincerity and about to rage on, but the freshmen trio came to the rescue and lift Kagami, then drag him to the restaurant instead.

The rest of the Seirin have entered the restaurant, and as Riko went towards the owner, Yuki saw someone she knows.

"Yuki-niisan!" Yuki exclaimed in pure bliss as her eyes glimmered.

Kasamatsu, (and Kise) is seating on the farthest table before the low-table seat. When Yuki only addressed the former, there's one pouty teen who wailed.

"Eh? Yukicchi, what about me?"

Ignoring Kise's complain in the background, Kasamatsu blushed a bit, flattered at how he won against Kise in Yuki's opinion. Until..

"Kise and Kasamatsu!" Kagami remarked rudely.

Kasamatsu's mood took a sudden nose-dive at that as he cried out. "Yobisute ka, oi?!"

Yuki elbowed Kagami at that, not hard, but isn't harmless. "Kagami, you should address your senpai properly. Yuki-niisan _is_ **older** than you."

When he heard Yuki's lecture, something doesn't sit well with him, so he protested. "Then _why_ are you treating me like this despite me being your senior?!"

Yuki responded by staring him straight in the eye, unblinking. "Didn't we make a deal about that? Ka-ga-mi?"

* * *

 _Recap here, to Chapter 6, when Kagami reluctantly complied with Yuki's forced deal._

* * *

Kagami felt his brows twitched at that, but have got no words to say. He could only grumble in misery.

Since the tables are pretty much occupied with customers, Kuroko and Kagami ended up sharing table with Kise and Kasamatsu as they know each other.

Yuki _initially_ wanted to escape the drama that's surely to ensue in that table and seek refugee with Riko, but Kagami just had to interfere.

"Let's have an eating contest, Yuki." Kagami grinned almost feral-ly.

* * *

 _Recap here, to Chapter 13, about Yuki having a monstrous appetite, but usually lacking space in her stomach._

* * *

"No." came Yuki reply almost immediately. "I'm not hungry, and I'm a girl, not a bear. I'm not going to embarrass myself in public."

Yuki's refusal is obvious, but Kagami is obstinate with his taunts. "Afraid to lose, Yuki?"

Yuki finds herself sighing at this. She can't help but wonder what does the redhead had for a brain. Does he really think that would work?

"That's so kindergartener, Kagami." Yuki responded as she shook her head.

Kagami being the hotheaded and short-fused one, got taunted instead. But Yuki took pity on him.

"..I'll just make things easy. I'm sitting here, but still no to that silly contest of yours." Yuki pulled a vacant seat from the other tables after she asked for permission, and positioned herself next to Kuroko. "I'm sitting next to Tetsu-niisan, and Kagami. Keep your distance from me."

Kagami can't help, but grew even irked at that. His face is red and ready to explode.

"Just shut up..!" Yuki shushed him hurriedly. "We are in public, you idiot!"

Kagami ignored that as he began to roar. "You ser-"

"Maa, maa, Kagamicchi.." Kise tried to appease the man. "Let's just eat, okay? You're hungry, aren't you? The okonomiyaki is good here.."

At the mention of food, Kagami finally calmed down, for now at least. Yuki heaved a sigh of relief, and Kise took that as his chance to rope Yuki into sitting in between him and Kuroko instead of by the end seat.

So they're about to order when the door slides open, revealing a pair of teenagers Yuki knew so well.

"Excuse me. Ossan (uncle), for two people se-... Eh..?"

Everyone found themselves at a loss for words as they stared at the two new customers - all except one.

"Yo! Takao-san. Midori-san." Yuki called, thawing the silence.

"Yuki-chan~!" Takao chirped happily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hyuuga asked in bewilderment. "What about the others..?"

Takao answered that in a playful manner like a joker he is. "Haha.. We lost the senpais while Shin-chan was crying~"

"Oi!"

Takao continued without even caring for Midorima's shout of protest. "We figured we might as well get something to eat."

With the times Takao had forced his opinion on Midorima, he no longer tried the impossible - reasoning with Takao. So, Midorima turned around to the entrance which is also an exit.

"We're going to another store." Midorima stated as he left without another word, leaving Takao bewildered.

"O-Oi!" Takao called over as he went after Midorima, not forgetting to close the door.

Just then, the rain grows harsher and thus forced the two to waltzed back in moment later, **soaked** throughly.

"Pfft-!" Yuki snickered. How can't she? They looked like wet puppies! Or seaweed in Midorima's case. "Aren't _you_ quite the unlucky one?"

Midorima didn't even find it in himself to retort, he can't deny that the storm indeed poured down the moment he went out.

"Are?" Takao blinked in confusion. "Could you be.. Kaijō's Kasamatsu-san?"

Kasamatsu perked up at that. "How did you know?"

What happened after that, is that Kasamatsu is pulled by Takao to another table for a talk despite Yuki's continuous protests about having to sit with group of people she dislikes, excluding Kuroko, of course.

It then ends with Yuki sitting between Kise and Kuroko, Midorima in front of Kise, and next to Kagami. Yuki pouted at this, not liking the situation at all. The other 3, excluding Kuroko, is also feeling awkward at the table settings - Midorima is too proud to show his awkwardness, though.

"For now, why don't we order something?" Kuroko suggested as he took the menu and flipped them through. "I'm hungry."

"Mm.." Yuki mumbled. "I'm not that hungry...and my mom must have cooked me something back at home.."

Kuroko smiled at that, putting down his menu to look at Yuki. "I'll be glad to share with you, Yuki-chan."

Yuki's eyes sparkled at that. "Arigato, Tetsu-niisan!"

"I'm already pretty full, so I'm fine with eating what we have." Kise spoke as he eyed his okonomiyaki on the grill.

Midorima had no qualms in making his opinion about that inedible looking food Kise is eating. "I'm surprised you could eat that ****."

 _"Could we get squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls,"_

"Why would you say that?!" Kise complained, having his appetite disappear after Midorima said that.

 _"octopus balls and pork kimchi balls?"_

"And what sort of incantation is that?!" Kise chimed in.

"You're ordering too much!" Midorima cried out in disbelief.

Kuroko looks unfazed as he reassured the two. "It's all right. Kagami-kun will eat it by himself."

"..Is he really human..?" Kise asked incredulously.

Yuki answered to that. "Nah.." She shook her head. "Kagami is a bear indeed."

"Or rather. Kagami _eats_ like a horse." Yuki blinked as she sighed. "If only he is as useful as a horse is."

Kagami sprouted an irritated tick on his forehead as he glared at Yuki, who turned sideways with a blank stare.

The orders then came not long after, ceasing Kagami's tenacious glare on Yuki as he gladly welcomed his food on the grill.

Midorima however, doesn't feel happy as he's still sulking about his lost and the fact that he's sitting here with those who beat him. There's also the bizarre girl who never fails to annoy him.

"I know losing sucks, but come on..!" Kise tried to cheer Midorima. "Yesterday's enemies are today's friends!"

To which Midorima retorted about Kise's flawed theory. "I just lost to him!"

"If anything, I can't believe you have no problem sitting with them." Midorima stated with his serious expression on. "You already lost to them once."

Kise looks thoughtful for a moment as he took in what Midorima is meaning to say, before he smirked excitedly. "Well.." He pointed his tiny spatula towards the three Seirin on the table. "I'll get my revenge at the Inter-High, of course."

Kuroko is in the middle of flipping his okonomiyaki as Kagami is munching on his food. Yuki only gave Kise a bored side-glance.

"I won't lose next time." Kise spoke confidently.

Kagami swallowed his food, before he grinned. "Bring it on."

Midorima scrutinises Kise's weird behaviour then. He didn't expect this from him.

"Kise, you've changed a little." He noted.

"Really?" Kise wondered.

"Your eyes... They're _strange_." Midorima remarked, shocking Kise as he didn't expect that, but he did get the gist behind Midorima's words.

"Maa.. Maybe it's because I've started practicing more since we played against Kurokocchi." Kise recalled back at Seirin-Kaijō practice match to which Kaijō lost to. "...Also, lately I've been thinking, it's pretty fun playing basketball with the guys from Kaijō."

Midorima sighed at that answer. "It seems I was mistaken. You have not changed at all. You have simply reverted to a state before our three consecutive championships."

Kise chuckles at that, not offended at all. He could recall the time when Yuki lectured Midorima back at Kaijō, and he could feel he started to understand the meaning of 'winning' in Yuki's theory. He _lost_ that day, but he **wins** a team in Kaijō.

Yuki recognised that incredible feat. The Oblivions have been rambling about how it was amazing - a bunch of first years regular in their three years and their spotless brilliant achievements of victories as they dominated the whole circuit.

"But..." Kuroko began, gaining everyone-on-the-table's attention. "We were all like that back then."

Midorima is skeptical, as he retaliated. "How you change is up to you." His tone going higher. "However, I am not playing basketball to have fun."

Yuki inwardly sighed. 'Midori-san is too head-strong and inflexible like Ojii-san.. He actually reminds me of Ojii-san's bonsai. They're both _green_..'

What's wrong with having fun? Isn't that the reason why they first took up basketball? What changed?

As the silence filled the table, Kagami chewed his food without a care. He **can't** think complicated stuffs after all.

"You guys think too much." Kagami remarked nonchalantly. "Of course we play basketball because it's fun."

A small smile makes it way to Yuki's lips as she heard Kagami's statement. The thing about an idiot is, they don't take the ways round and straight ahead instead.

Midorima is obviously offended at that careless and clueless remark. "What did you say?"

He glared and he retorted. "How dare you speak like you understand when you know nothing at all-"

 ***Splat***

Well, seems like Oha Asa makes a _mistake_ about Cancers being ranked 1st today, because their loyal follower is having such a bad day. A lost plus an okonomiyaki on the head, in a certain greenhead Cancer's case.

Yuki can't stifle her amusement, and she didn't even try to restrain it. "Pfft-! Pu-! M-Midori-san really has a _knack_ for bad luck! Hahaha!" Yuki laughed while pointing to Midorima's head.

Kuroko sweat dropped, knowing it'd only serve to aggravate Midorima further. "Yuki-chan, it's not nice to laugh on someone's misfortune." He tried to calm Yuki.

Midorima ignored Yuki's laughters, not wanting to deal more annoyance from one Shiroma Yuki.

Midorima felt his brow twitched as a pissed mark appeared on his features. "We can talk about that later."

"Takao, come here."

Midorima stood up with the okonomiyaki on his head and have a beating ready for the perpetrator - Takao, who he dragged outside the building, despite his apologies, and left there as said guy made a loud wince.

Kuroko doesn't seem to care much about Takao's wellbeing. Instead, he addressed Kagami's earlier statement with a light-hearted tone. "Kagami-kun is right."

"That's what I realised during today's games." Kuroko smiled. "If it was boring, we never would have gotten this good."

Yuki also smiled at that. She have her fair share of bitter memories surrounding basketball, but she have lots more happy memories and she has fun playing.

"Kagami, let me tell you one thing." Midorima came back, alone. He doesn't look guilty of any wrong doings as he walked to his seat. "There are two members of Generation of Miracles in Tokyo."

He took his bag. "Myself, and a man named Aomine Daiki."

Yuki perked up at that name. Where had she _heard_ that name before? And why did she have this growing feelings of shameful dread surfacing up?

'Mm... Why do I feel like forgetting something big..?' Yuki scrunched up her nose as she tried to dive deeper into her memories.

"You will face him in the championship league." Midorima continued, with a warning, or advice. "And he is the same type of player as you."

Kagami's eyes widen in surprise, whereas Kuroko and Kise know full well of said person's play.

"Haa? I don't really get it, but he's pretty strong, too, right?" Kagami asked for clarification.

Kuroko answered that as he grew serious and looks furious. "He's strong. But his style of basketball.."

"..I don't like it."

Yuki flinched a bit as she worriedly gazed at Kuroko. She _didn't_ like that look of fury in Kuroko's face.

Yuki clutched Kuroko's shirt with a worried face, which made him immediately softens with a smile.

Midorima put down his shares of payment as he took his and Takao's bag. "Well, do your best." He spoke before walking towards the exit.

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko called over, halting said guy's steps. "..Let's play again some time.."

Midorima didn't even turn to face Kuroko as he answered. "Of course we will." He continued walking. "I will win the next game."

Yuki find herself sighing at that. Did that seaweed even get a word she said? These Generation of Miracles seems to have a rock as a head.

Outside, Takao offered to pedal the rickshaw without the usual Jan-Ken-Pon. Midorima smiles a bit at that.

When Takao addressed his lucky item, Midorima said he'll buy a larger one, and Takao retorted the size isn't the issue here.

* * *

Finished with their dinner, the group stepped out, Yuki is still inside with Riko, paying for the group. Kagami ate too much that the club's funds is **suffering** , and Yuki had to pitch in because the rest don't have enough on them.

Yuki trudged out with a pout. She didn't mind the money, but Kagami's appetite is monstrous and troublesome.

Yuki finds the source of the troubles and points an accusing finger to him. "Kagami, you seriousl-"

"Ano.." a monotone voice interrupted, which could only belong to one person.

"I found this...puppy."

Cue to Kuroko standing there, after disappearing to who-knows-where, with a puppy in his hands, wagging its tail excitedly.

 **"Puppy?!"** Everyone in Seirin shouted in bewilderment. Why would their shadow player vanished and returned with an extra baggage?

On the other hand, Yuki took immediate liking towards the pup as she approached said pup and stroke him lovingly - creating quite an adorable scene.

"Don't take him with you!" Hyuuga cried out. Why does his kōhais have to be so troublesome?

"That's terrible!" Izuki remarked. To either Hyuuga's cry of disapproval, or the person who left the puppy.

"What are we going to do with that?" Koganei asked in exasperation. They're a basketball club, not a pet caring club.

"Chotto, you're bothering the neighbours.." Riko stepped out annoyed, until she saw said scenes and flowers bloomed around her.

"You're _so_ cute, Yuki! You, too! Adorable! _Kawaii!_ " Riko swiftly glomped Yuki and whirled both Yuki and the pup in circle, making Yuki have her eyes swirl.

"R-Riko-nee..! S-Stop!" Yuki wheezed out with swirly eyes.

"Coach. Calm down." Hyuuga droned.

Riko then stopped and let go of Yuki as Yuki twirled out of Riko's hold unstable on her feet, struggling to shook out her dizziness away.

"Hm?" Riko lifted the puppy up in the air as she blinked in confusion. "..Doesn't he _look_ like someone?"

At that, Seirin looked up to said pup, then down to Kuroko, back up to the pup, and to Kuroko. Then realisation dawned on them.

"Oohhh!"

"The _eyes_! It's the _eyes_!"

"Crap! He's already become attached!"

"Yosh!" Koganei excitedly pointed to the pup. "Your name will be Tetsuya Nigō!"

As in Tetsuya the Second.

"Don't name him!" Hyuuga protested. "It'll only make it harder to leave him!"

As the group huddled and fussed over Nigō, Kuroko and Riko stared at the retreating and crouching back of one particular redhead - Kagami.

"Ne, ne.." Riko started, prompting Seirin to turn towards her. "Something's been bothering me..."

The focus then shifted to a terrified looking redhead as he crouched down.

"What are you doing, Kagami-kun..?" Riko inquired.

At the same time, Yuki finally chased away her dizziness, and is stable on her feet. The first thing she heard is:

"Uh, well.. I..really can't handle dogs.."

The pitiful confession of Kagami with a frightened face.

Seirin stared dumbly at that.

While Yuki bursted out laughing. "B-Bw-Bwahahahahahahaha! Wh-What's! S-So funny, Kagami!"

That kept on until the shop owner's come out with his annoyance obvious. "Please keep it down." He said.

Having been a polite-mannered girl, Yuki's never been scolded and told to be quiet before. So it came as a shock, and she blushed terribly as she bowed deep to apologise.

The guys noted that Yuki's red-shaded face is adorable and Riko refrained from glomping Yuki to death.

After the dramas end, with Kuroko walking at he front, cradling the pup he decided to care for, Kagami warily keeping his distance by walking at the farthest back, and Yuki trotting in embarrassment close to Kagami, the group walked to the train station.

Yuki is still in shock. That _never_ happened to her before. **Never**. And it changed because of one person.

"This is _all_ your fault.." Yuki grumbled, still with pink tinges on her cheeks.

With him the only person around to even heard that mutter, Kagami replied. "What did I do?"

Yuki whirled and glared at him defiantly. "You were being stupid and cowardly, that's why I laughed!"

Yuki fumed in anger and annoyance. "It's because of you! All of it!"

Kagami denied that, of course. "Haa?! How is that my fault! You're the one who laughed on me!"

"That's why I said it's your fault, you Bakagami!" Yuki retorted.

As the two bicker, Riko sighed. "..She's being more like a child around Kagami.." Riko muttered.

"What do you mean by that, Coach?"

Riko jolted in surprise, not expecting someone to reply to her mutterings - and, of course it's Kuroko.

"A-Ah, no.." Riko mumbled. She then glanced towards the bickering two as she spoke with a gentle expression, and softly muttered. "..Yuki..is usually a well-mannered and mature girl. She rarely closely interacts with those outside her circle."

 _"I should be mad at you 'cause you laughed at me!"_

"..Seirin is included in that circle now, but Kagami _used_ to be excluded." Riko continued as she recalled the time when she asked Yuki about Kagami, and how Yuki stated she **dislikes** him.

 _"You're the one who made me laugh!"_

Riko is quiet for a moment, until she finally voiced her wonderments. "..When is it..? That Kagami...becomes someone close enough, for Yuki to exchange banters with?"

 _"It's all your fault! The whole thing! All of it! Stupid! Idiot! Bakagami!"_

Kuroko peeked towards the two, his expression as stoic as ever, whereas Yuki looks extremely peeved, same goes with Kagami.

 _"Haa?! You insensitive, crude, and rude girl! I'm older than you!"_

Kuroko held his palm against his chest, feeling his heart beating in a relaxed tempo as he locked his gaze on Yuki.

So why is it? That he feels pained..?

 _"Older?! And why are you picking a fight with me whose younger?!"_

Yuki... What is she to him?

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	22. Chapter 21

This update came a little late, there's New Year's and the barbecues, the outings and all, so I couldn't really make time to write this chapter. This chapter turned out quite short, but I think it's packed with stories. I'll be skipping most of the canon scenes, since it's boring just re-telling the stories. I'll try to make it more interesting, livelier and such with the addition of Yuki.

The next chapter will mostly be non-canon since this one is mostly canon, and I'm dying for more creativity on this story.

Until then~

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - Something important**

Having secured their place in the Inter-High Championship League, Seirin resumes their trainings. There're some changes, like how Kagami is banned from trainings or even basketball until his over-exhausted legs heals. While Yuki is missing practices as Riko subjected her to _many_ restless nights with the tasks to scout potential opposing teams in the Inter-High Championship League.

"Okay, so like I said before, Yuki won't be attending practices until she's done with her scoutings, until then, we will continue without Yuki. And Kagami-kun." Riko added the last words, to Kagami's exasperation.

"Just wait until you heal, Kagami-kun." Riko spoke in a commanding tone, since she knows full well how rash the redhead is.

Kuroko looked thoughtful as he mulled over Riko's earlier statement about Yuki. Ever since that day, when he wondered about Yuki's existence to him.

To be honest, Kuroko is both relieved and sad at Yuki's absence from practices. He missed her lively demeanour - her warm smiles, her soft touches and gentle voices, but he fears her presence. He hasn't yet figured why, but Kuroko feels like he shouldn't.

It's like something is waiting to crack on the other end where his answer lies.

"Ark! Ark!" Nigō barked from the entrance, he looked fixated on the bouncing orange ball.

"Ooh! Nigō, you understand how basketball works?" Hyuuga playfully questioned the canine pup, earning him another bark.

"You're quite the talker!" Koganei exclaimed good-naturedly.

While the whole club is enjoying Nigō's presence and took joy in it, Kagami ran as far away as he could from the approaching pup as Nigō entered the Gym.

"Are?" Riko realised Kagami ran to the door to changing room, his knees on the floor as he tried to reach the knob.

"You're _really_ that bad with them?" Riko asked in mixed disbelief and disappointment.

"..Hai." was Kagami's weak reply. He looks ready to piss his pants.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami turned to see Kuroko, with Nigō in his hands, as they stared at him with that exactly identical pleading eyes.

"Please don't say that." Kuroko spoke sadly as Nigō whimpered.

"Don't look at me with _those_ eyes!"

Seeing how Kagami is terrified by Nigō's presence, Kuroko decided to chase away his negative feelings by teasing Kagami with his newfound phobia of dogs.

"He's cute."

Kuroko chased the escaping Kagami with Nigō in his hands, purely for his own amusement.

"Stop! Kuroko teme! I'll seriously kill you later!"

Kuroko is satisfied with how things are now, he wanted things to stay. And if his answer will only yield cracks on it, then he doesn't need them.

Not now.

* * *

 **Yuki's home..**

When you've been staring at your computer screen with immense concentration, you're bound to get those red veins around your eyes - Yuki is no exception.

"Urk...!" Yuki gritted her teeth in annoyance, her fingers ready to pull out her stray snow-white locks. She's over-stressed.

"If manager's works are this stressful, I better be off a player...!" Yuki grumbled as she sinked her head to her arms in defeat.

Why is she doing this again? Holed up in her room with only the computer screen as her source of light?

Of course, it's Riko. Again, and most likely _forever_.

* * *

 _Mini Flashback.._

 _"Iika? I want you to research these schools in this order;_ _ **Senshinkan**_ _,_ _ **Meisei**_ _, and finally_ _ **Tōō**_ _." Riko stated firmly, giving Yuki no room for 'no'. "Until you're done, you don't need to come to practice."_

 _Yuki stood, horrified. Seiho's research alone worn her out, and now it's not one, but three? What the hell is Riko-nee thinking?_

 _"Ah, you don't have to worry, Yuki. Compared to_ _ **Seiho**_ _,_ _ **Senshinkan**_ _is relatively normal as one of the Three Kings._ _ **Meisei**_ _doesn't have much reputable achievements either, while_ _ **Tōō**_ _is relatively new in the basketball circuit. There shouldn't be that many datas to analyse."_

 _Yuki looked at Riko skeptically. If she knows that much, why is there a need to put her in the job? Then again, nothing is wrong with being too careful, since Seirin is a new school, with budding, at most, sprouting members._

 _"Maa, until then, Yuki!" Riko chirped before she walked away. "I will wait for the good news~!"_

 _Yuki helplessly watched as Riko's back disappeared from view. That's why you should have chosen your superior, not your workplace, like someone said._

 _Because you might just end up with slave-driver like Riko here._

 _Yuki sighed deeply before she trudged back into her home. She might as well start it soon, so it could end sooner._

 _Flashback ends..._

* * *

Yuki had the folder titled 'Senshinkan' to the side, indicating she's done, and she started to scribble on the folder titled 'Meisei'. When is her sleepless nights going to end?

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman. Answer the phone, Yuki!"_

Yuki blinked, before she reached for her phone. That's a personally assigned ringtone for Riko. Yuki slides the call signs, and put it against her right ear.

"Moshi-moshi, Riko-nee?"

"Ah, Yuki! You done with scoutings yet?" Riko asked from the other sides of the lines, sounding excited.

Yuki sighed tiredly. "Not yet. Why?"

"I kind of expected that." Riko hummed. "Anyway, put that aside tomorrow, and come join us for a pool practice in Dad's Gym. Take it as your rest~!"

Yuki blinked, relaxation doesn't sound bad. "Sure, I guess. Are we going to swim?"

Riko paused at for a moment, before she came back full-power. **"No. Definitely no. So don't come with casual clothes! NO SWIMMING SUIT! Strictly prohibited!"**

Yuki had to move the phone away from her ear at Riko's loud warnings. It seems she could only watch by the pool tomorrow.

After Yuki heard no more shoutings, she brought the phone back to her ear. "Okay, Riko-nee. I'll go, and yeah, _no_ swimming suit."

Riko had calmed down, and back to her cheery self. "Great! I'll be waiting for you then! 10 o'clock by the pool, see you!"

 _"Clicked."_

Yuki sighed as she put down her phone. She's going to the pool, but she can't even swim. What fun is there in just watching?

"...I'll just go back to Meisei.."

Yuki stretched her arms and went back to scribble at Meisei's folder as she stared and scrolled the computer screen.

* * *

 **The next day, Aida Sports Gym..**

The Aida Sports Gym which belongs to the Aidas, and owned by Aida Kagetora, Riko's father, is stationed right behind Riko's house.

Basically, Riko's house is face-to-face with Yuki's, and the Gym is connected to Riko's house from the back.

So yeah, the Gym is in Yuki's vicinity.

"This is boring..." Yuki muttered, disinterested. Her hood shadowing her expression.

Sitting next to Yuki is Kagami, who's also benched from practice because he's not yet healed.

"Tell me about it." Kagami grumbled in response as he twirled a basketball in his index finger.

Seirin are currently doing underwater squats as per Riko's orders. They are to do sets of them, and is currently in the first set.

"On second thought.. It's _not_ boring." Yuki quickly changed her statement. "I don't want to be in the wavelength as you, whatever it was."

Needless to say, Kagami is ticked off. "Haa?! When will you stop bugging me?!"

"When did I ever?" Yuki questioned with a deadpan tone.

The two were loud (mainly Kagami, Yuki is being passive today) with their banters, they were oblivious to the pained look on the shadow player's babyblue orbs.

Seirin is also openly staring at the bickering two, and that irks Riko, because Kagami and Yuki is getting in the way of practice.

 **"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"**

Riko's voice boomed and echoed through the pool. She _sounds_ furious, and Heaven knows what furious Riko is capable of.

Yuki and Kagami immediately had their mouth tightly zipped, and the other guys are soaked with the pool's water and their cold sweats as they went back squatting with newfound energy.

Riko sighed as she rubbed her temple. Yuki needs to learn to be more mature around Kagami, since the other way seems _highly_ improbable.

Riko then wordlessly went back to coaching the guys, prompting a relieved sigh from the benched two. Yuki and Kagami mentally decided to call a truce, an angry Riko is not what they need at the moment.

Yuki found her gaze wandering to Riko and her choice of clothings - a two-piece sporty bathing suit.

'...Riko-nee sure is _brave_..' Yuki mentally noted as she ran her eyes up and down on Riko.

Yuki never wants to expose herself, nearly naked like that. If her mother told her that wearing underwear outside is improper, what's the difference with bathing suits? Though Riko is wearing pants instead of the usual lingerie-kind bathing suits.

Yuki then shifts her gaze to the guys, doing underwater squats in their swimming trunks as Riko watched over them with her trusty pink whistle.

'Their muscles is shaping nice and proper..' Yuki scrutinised the Seirin's muscles growth. '..but it's still _stiff_.'

Muscles building is not done overnight, trainings are needed, proper diet and more. Seirin needs to build more muscles, then they can start to adjust with their newly gained muscles.

"Okay..! Take one minute break!" Riko shouted after she whistled.

It's a much needed break since the guys are definitely exhausted as they panted.

"These pool exercises are tough." Izuki groaned.

On the other hand, Kuroko just floated, he didn't even have enough energy to complain.

"Kuroko, don't sleep!" Hyuuga cried out. "Don't just float there!"

"Tetsu-niisan! Are you okay?" Yuki shouted worriedly from the bench.

Hearing Yuki's frantic shouts, Kuroko suddenly jerked up, his mask back on. "I'm okay, Yuki-chan."

Yuki ceased her worried shouts, but she's still feeling uncertain about Kuroko's condition. Kuroko looks... _fragile_.

"Hmm? Kuroko-kun is feeling fine, eh?" Riko began with a foreboding smile. "Then let's start another set~!"

The guys look horrified as Kuroko's eyes widen a fraction. But of course, Riko wouldn't let them have their way.

 **"Prittt! Start!"**

Meanwhile, in the same gym, something unexpected, a pleasant surprise for some, is getting ready for its appearance.

With the guys back to underwater squats, Nigō then trotted over to Yuki, who was sitting next to the towel, and next to Kagami, who quickly jerked backwards.

Kagami actually tried to shield his huge stature with Yuki's fragile form, hiding away from a tiny, harmless pup.

This prompted a pitiful sigh from Yuki.

"...Kagami." Yuki began weakly, turning slightly to give him that pitying look. "You're so huge and tall, but you're hiding behind a tiny, frail girl like _me_?"

Kagami **twitched**.

"And you were so proudly _bragging_ over your height before." Yuki deadpanned.

"Where has that confidence vanished to?"

Kagami is indefinitely pissed, but the mischievous glints in Yuki's eyes told him not to do anything rash unless he wanted said pup to be thrown right into his lap.

Yuki stood up and pushed Kagami forward instead, she then sat behind Kagami. "You guard me instead."

"You're older than me, aren't you? A man, too." Yuki stated with a smirk.

Even when he's scared, Kagami still has his manly pride, and he absolutely can't cowered out in front of Yuki, so he held it in.

Nigō wagged his tail excitedly as he stared at Kagami with his tongue lapping at him.

Yuki can tell that Nigō is taken to Kagami somehow, despite the latter's dread for the former.

'I wonder if Tetsu-niisan is also taken to Kagami like Nigō is?' Yuki glanced to Kuroko's form in the pool.

Don't they say that pet takes after their master?

"What a cute dog."

A feminine voice entered the scenes, to everyone's surprise. They all turned to the new entree, and the guys **choked** on and bubbled the water as one when they turned to see said voice's owner.

The guys wowed and gasped as they admired the shining figure of one well-developed woman. The hourglass figure, the pretty Sakura locks and unblemished pale complexion!

It's like Aphrodite herself had descended on Earth.

"Momoi-san.." Unexpectedly, Kuroko knows the breathtaking lady.

"Your acquaintance?!" Koganei screeched in disbelief.

Momoi walked closer to the bench, clad in nothing but two-piece bathing suits, or practically bikini. It's nothing but _lingerie_ in Yuki's eyes.

"Eto.. Who might you be?" Riko inquired, slightly taken aback. Kuroko seems to know her, though?

Yuki hides behind Kagami's back, and peeked out a bit to see get a better view of the new entrant.

"Eto...how should I put this.." Momoi trailed off unsurely, but she stated her next words loud and clear, without any lack of confidences.

"I'm Tetsu-kun's girlfriend."

Momoi then continued, not affected by the overwhelming implications she just made. "I couldn't wait for the Championship League, so I came here."

Yuki's eyes widen as she blinked incredulously. Did _she_ say girlfriend? And Championship League? Who _is_ this girl..?

"Tetsu-kun..." Riko echoed dumbly, not believing her ears for hearing such ludicrous conversation.

Momoi smiles brightly, unfazed with the obvious confusion and rejection of such impossible notion.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun."

Then all hell break loose. Seirin started shouting and screaming, utterly baffled and jealous.

"You..have a girlfriend?!" Furihata asked in complete disbelief, voicing the thoughts of everyone else present.

"That's not it." Kuroko rejected flatly in a heartbeat. "She was my manager in middle school."

'Teikō's...?' Hyuuga perked up at the information.

As did Riko and Yuki.

'The Championship League? Are we up against _her_ school next?' Riko narrowed her eyes at the voluptuous pinkette, who had nothing but Kuroko in sight.

Yuki squinted her eyes as she searched her memories. She can tell that Momoi is someone _familiar_ , someone who's quite dramatic.

But when and where did she knew her from?

The boys got up from the pool, and Momoi jogged to her sweetheart. "Tetsu-kun!"

"It's been a long time!" Momoi opened her arms wide as he glomped Kuroko. "I missed you!"

Kuroko's chest is being smothered by Momoi's, something other guys would kill to feel.

Kuroko is being Kuroko as he deadpanned. "I can't breathe, Momoi-san."

As the guys screamed bloody murders in their mind, which could only be directed to their much envied Kuroko, Yuki reached the bright point in her memories searching.

Yuki's eyes widen as she finally remembers the pinkette.

It's Momoi Satsuki from Tōō from when she was once lost to!

'Satsu-nee is from Tōō? How could _I_ forget that!' Yuki berated herself for forgetting such important matters.

Yuki might not be best at remembering names and faces, but she could at least remember the important ones! When Riko mentioned Tōō, Yuki didn't manage to recall Momoi and connect the dots!

'..Does this mean... Tōō is a dangerous opponent more than expected?' Yuki turned serious as she furrowed her brows.

Momoi looks like she's in Heaven as she clung over Kuroko's neck, while Kuroko is being indifferent, he looks feeling slightly bothered. Perhaps, because Momoi's clinging and swaying made him dizzy and that he had to bend his knees since Momoi is slightly shorter than him.

The guys can't accept that such a dull, invisible, and boring guy like Kuroko got the attention of pretty, voluptuous, drop-dead gorgeous woman.

What's his secret? Well, it seems a simple trigger could be your key to have a beautiful woman on your feet.

And so, while Momoi is telling Seirin how she fell in love with Kuroko over a popsicle stick, Yuki dived deeper into her memories.

'There's someone else with Satsu-nee then...' Yuki scrunched up her nose. '..Someone...brunette...continuous apologies...? Sakurai...Ryō?'

Yuki could recall a blur reflection of delicate boy with a warm amber tuft, and his build that spells a remarkable Shooting Guard.

'Also...there's _someone_ else..' Yuki furrowed her brows even deeper as she tried to rack her brain for answers.

'Sunburned complexion...muscular back...and deep gruff voice...'

Yuki could see a flash of the clouded person in her mind, but she couldn't put a face nor a name to it.

"W-What's with that girl?" Riko muttered in annoyance, puffing her (barely there) chest.

"Just because her boobs are a little big, and she's kind of cute, you guys are making too much of a fuss over her!"

Of course, it's all about jealously in the end. Riko's tone of voice revealed it all.

"Right, Hyuuga-kun?" Riko turned to seek someone's agreement, which happened to be Hyuuga.

"Yeah, right." was Hyuuga's short reply.

As Hyuuga is a guy, he can't help but sneak glances on Momoi as he answered Riko and could only responded with an _obviously_ dishonest agreement. To Riko's anger and Hyuuga's demise as he got punched and kicked into the pool.

 **"Uwaaargh!"**

Yuki jerked out from her thoughts as she winced at Hyuuga's pain. 'That must be painful..'

Yuki then sneaked a glance to Momoi, and noticed how Momoi isn't yet aware of her presence. Probably because Kagami is obscuring her from plain view, how she wear a hood, and adding the fact no one had addressed Yuki since Momoi came.

"You'll kill Hyuuga-san!" Momoi cried out in slight worry.

Hyuuga perked up at his name. "Eh? How do you know my name?" He questioned with a visible red mark from where Riko punched him in his left cheek.

Momoi smiles knowingly. "I know all of you."

Momoi went on to note every Seirin players' name, position and skills. And she obviously knows **more**.

Yuki narrowed her eyes at this. 'Satsu-nee is troublesome. Her ability is likely similar to Riko-nee's..'

"Finally.." Momoi trailed off as she patted her (humongous) chest. "The barely-B Coach, Riko-san."

Riko is spitting fires and is extremely agitated when Momoi pointed out her (lacking) chest-size.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Riko roared in embarrassment.

After all, it's a fact that despite being older, Riko is _unmistakably_ smaller in size compared to Momoi.

'What's her problem?!' Riko bellowed inwardly. How she hates this random and rude girl.

Yuki wisely kept her silence. She has always feels Riko staring on her chest at times. Yuki knows that Riko is envious that even while Yuki is in her 13, her chest size is nearing Riko's.

However, Yuki never addresses said matters. She decided to turn a blind eye and acted like she notices nothing.

"Momoi-san." Kuroko spoke as Momoi turned to him. "Did you really go to Aomine-kun's school?"

Yuki perked up. 'Aomine as in Aomine Daiki, Midori-san mentioned?'

Momoi's mood turned somber as she smiled wryly. "..Yeah."

Momoi walked past Kuroko and crouched down to Nigō's eye level. "I really did want to go to Tetsu-kun's school."

"But..who knows what he'll do if I don't watch him...?"

Kuroko is silent, he is truly aware of what Momoi is implying. He was in the thick when it all happened, when everything started to crack and finally broke down.

"..He looks just like Tetsu-kun." Momoi smiled as she extended her hand to pat Nigō, but Nigō doesn't seem to like Momoi. She keeps on trying, but Nigō ignored her. "What's wrong?"

Meanwhile, Yuki is trying to solve the enigma surrounding Momoi and Tōō. She is just missing _one_ more piece to see the complete picture!

'Aomine...sunburned...tanned...dark-blue...? _**—?!**_ '

Yuki's eyes widened like a saucer as realisation hits her like a brick. _"G—?!"_

 **"Ganguro-san!"**

Yuki stood up with her loud exclamation, alerting Momoi of her presence, and startling everyone else.

"Gah?!" Kagami shrieked as he jolted away. He was sitting next to her, but he _completely_ forgot she was there the whole time!

"Yuki?!" Riko shouted in exasperation as she held her hand over her chest to calm her erratic heartbeats.

"When did you learn Kuroko's lack of presence?!" Hyuuga barked, feeling threatened with the possibilities of having another ghost-scare like Kuroko in the team.

"That's creepy!" Izuki commented as he shivered a bit. Could lack of presence even be learned?

"Yuu...chan...?"

Momoi's eyes widen in recognition as she asked in disbelief, staring at Yuki's hooded form.

Yuki took off her hood, letting her pony-tailed snow-white tresses tumble down. She nodded hesitantly. "Satsu-nee.."

"Yuu-chan! It really is you!" Momoi ran and jumped on Yuki with a blissful expression.

Unfortunately, Yuki's petite form can't support Momoi's weight, and the two **fell** to the floor.

'What's with her?!' Riko is searing in jealously as she watched Momoi getting chummy with her Yuki. First, she made fun of her chest, then she glomped Yuki?! A burning rivalry awoken from deep within Riko, towards one Momoi Satsuki.

On the other hand, Yuki remains unresponsive. Her eyes actually closed, because she is knocked _unconscious_. From her restless nights, suffocating hug, and the hard bonk against the concrete floor, her soul readily flies out of her body.

"Kyaah! Yuki!" Riko screamed in agony as she watched Yuki's motionless body being shook frantically by Momoi.

"Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan! Answer me, Yuu-chan!" Momoi cried out desperately, tearing up.

Kuroko is alarmed and he could feel a pang of pain as he stand rooted to where he's standing.

Kagami had his eyes widen in shock as he stared disbelievingly at Yuki's lying, unmoving form.

Whereas the other guys are as panicked and at lost on what to do.

Thankfully and unexpectedly, the silent Mitobe stepped in and lifted Yuki high up in the air, to prevent anymore damage to be done to the poor girl.

Koganei jerked out from his panic when Mitobe nudged him slightly with his elbow, as his hands is carrying Yuki in a princess carry.

"A-Ah..!" Koganei stuttered, then his tension vanished when he saw Mitobe's expression.

"That's a relief!" Koganei cried out, feeling calmer than before.

Everyone gave Koganei this pointed look to translate, so he did.

"Mitobe said Yuki is fine." Koganei smiled, finally relaxed. "She is just tired, and surprised. Let her sleep and she'll be fine - as said by Mitobe here!"

They all then heaved a sigh of relief, it was really alarming when Yuki fell and wouldn't answer to their calls. It was _honestly_ scaring them out of their wits.

Yuki is a girl, she might be an amazing player, but she is still a _frail_ girl. They should have protected her more. Even Yuki has her limit, and she'd collapse when she passed it.

That day, the group mentally vowed as one, that they'll not let any kind of harm befell their young manager, and of course, Riko, too.

* * *

 **Yuki's home..**

With Yuki's out, she missed all the occurrences happening on her sleep. She _couldn't_ know that Kuroko promised Momoi that he will beat Aomine, _or_ how Kagami was badly beaten by a certain tanned teen that goes by the name of Aomine Daiki, one of the Generation of Miracles Midorima previously mentioned.

Yuki _also_ wouldn't know, that she'll soon meet the guy who shares the same pains regarding their overflowing talents, but took the path she didn't; the path she took is bright and full of her beloved people, whereas the path he took is dark and desolate.

People are often faced with similar situations, but with varying solutions presented. When those with 180 degrees opposite solutions met, what do you suppose will happen?

 _ **Will it be confrontation, or salvation?**_

When Yuki woke up, the sun already went down and the moon is high up in the sky as she lied down on her bed.

"...What happened.." Yuki croaked out, shifting her stiff muscles on her bed.

Yuki tried hard to recall what happened, and she ended up with memories of Seirin's pool practice, Momoi, Sakurai, Tōō...

"...I'm missing _something_.."

Yuki scrunched up her nose in disappointment as she tried harder to squeeze her brain for answers.

She knows she is missing something. Something _important_ she can't recall like she just got an amnesia.

Yuki clutched her head as she tried hard to remember what is it she's missing. A **name** , a **face** , and an **identity** that holds key importance to Seirin's match.

 _"What...?"_

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	23. Chapter 22

This chapter is rather short and mostly non-canon, the next chapter will also be fluffy, non-canon then it will be back to the KnB canon. Oh, and I should've updated this long ago, but something came up and I lost the will to. To make up for it, it's double-chapter updates today~

 _About Yuki's age:_ Yuki is 13 years old in this fanfic, but I got the timelines a little mixed up, and Yuki's birthday is already approaching not long after the fanfic started. It's my mistake, but yeah, Yuki is officially 13 years old since Chapter 14. Let's just say she is 13 years old at the start of the fanfic when counting with Japan's old way of ages counting (a year older after every new year).

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** Non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - The man named Kiyoshi Teppei**

* * *

 _"Learning is best done in favourable mood." Satake Hayato to Shiroma Yuki._

* * *

Unable to recall what or who she forgot, Yuki woke up with a headache from lack of sleep and the hard bonk on her head.

When Riko came for a visit earlier, Yuki had notified Riko of her condition, and this is what Riko said:

"Eh? A headache? That's not good, Yuki! It could be a light concussion from when you bonked your head back at the pool! Just take a rest today, or even go to the hospital! Okay? The xxxxx hospital! I better see your proof of check-up!"

...Well? What can she says? Riko can be a worry-wart when she wants to. Besides, Yuki _needs_ a rest.

* * *

 **Seirin's Gym..**

Riko distributed the match-up papers to the guys, and informed them of the shocking information she just got - Aomine and Momoi are from Tōō.

Researches should have been done by Yuki, but since she was on a rest, Riko decided to do it instead. Tōō was the only one Yuki hadn't started researching.

"Anyway, we are bound to face them later on. It doesn't make much change. We just got to do our best." Riko grinned encouragingly as the guys nodded more confidently.

"Oh, yeah." Riko remembered something. "Yuki is going to the hospital today."

 **"EHHH?!"**

"What happened?" Hyuuga asked worriedly.

"Was it when she bonked her head at the pool?" Koganei questioned.

Kuroko's expression fell for a short moment. He was genuinely surprised by the news, he didn't expect Yuki was that hurt.

Riko noticed how they are all getting restless and smiled slightly. She feels happy about the fact that Yuki has a family in Seirin.

"It's not a big deal, you guys don't have to worry. I'm sure Yuki is going to be just fine." Riko reassured. "Anyway, practice, practice!"

Only for Kagami to show up late with his legs on worst condition then before. Of course, Riko scolded him with a (harsh) nudgie on the head.

Kagami certainly got two earful from Riko and he was banned from practice, also subjected to a spartan training of walking on his hands to the medical office, courtesy of Riko.

What happened next was probably prescribed by fate. Kuroko learned of Kagami's unofficial match with Aomine; his past 'light'. While Kagami learned Aomine's backstory.

The one thing they share, is their vow to win.

* * *

 **Yuki's home...**

"Are you seriously going to be okay, Yuki? Can I really trust you on this?" Kotone asked worriedly, trying to stall Yuki from going to her hospital check-up - on foot. She had tried cancelling her appointment so she could accompany Yuki to the hospital, but Yuki insisted on going alone.

"Mommm..." Yuki wailed, frowning. "I said, I'll be fine! It's **just** 2 stops away."

Yuki is planning to walk to the train station, catch a train, then stops on her 2nd stop and get off for a leisure walk to the hospital.

"That's precisely why I'm worried! You can get lost after a few steps!" Kotone shrieked. "No, no. I won't let you take any chances! I'll just call a taxi. Be still, Yuki!"

"Eh? Wa- Mom!" Yuki watched helplessly as her mother ran inside to grab the telephone.

Yuki sighed in defeat. It's sad that she can't even say there's at least 50% chance she will arrive at the hospital lost-free, because chances are, she would get lost in her 10th step.

Around 5 minutes later, the taxi arrived by Yuki's front door and her mother is looking extremely relieved while Yuki is slightly peeved.

"..Ittekimasu.." Yuki muttered begrudgingly before entering the cab.

On the other hand, Kotone is all-smiles. "Itterashai! Be careful, okay?"

Yuki nodded then the taxi went off to the hospital, which takes about 20 minutes ride. Yuki got off the taxi after paying the fare and thanking the driver.

"Mm.. It's quite huge." Yuki remarked as she looked around the hospital Riko specifically told her to visit. Why this hospital?

Oh well.

The sliding doors automatically opened and Yuki walked to the front desk.

"Good morning." Yuki greeted as the lady smiled. "I want to make an appointment for regular check-up."

"Please fill this form here, and we will call you when it's your turn." The lady replied.

Yuki nodded and filled the form, not leaving any blank spaces. Then she returned it and waited.

"Shiroma Yuki-san?" The front lady called.

"Yes." Yuki answered as the lady smiled.

"Please follow me." The lady spoke as she led Yuki to the check-up room.

The check-up went relatively quick. Yuki told the doctor about the bump on her head and her recent sleepless nights. After the doctor had taken look at Yuki's condition, he told her she's okay.

It's just exhaustion and that one-day rest will do her wonders. Yuki is also reminded not to overwork her tiny figure as she's still in her growing-phase. Over-exhaustion might create complications, and she could collapse.

Yuki left the room and sighed in relief. Since it's nothing serious, she'll be able to go back to practice tomorrow. Riko even said she'll do the Tōō research, providing Yuki her most deserved rest.

Yuki turned to face the corridors, and she found herself rooted. "..Did I pass this way when I came?"

Don't remember.

Back to few minutes ago. Yuki was shown the way and led here by the front lady, who's nowhere to be found now.

By instinct, Yuki walked wherever she saw the sunlight peeking through the windows which brought her, her fortune.

"Eep!" Yuki squeaked when she came in contact with a hard wall.

At the same time, Yuki was showered with red and black, hanafuda cards.

"Oops. Sorry there, are you okay jou-chan?"

Yuki finds it weird for the 'wall' to talk, so she instinctively looks up and sees a huge man with Kagami-like stature, only this man appears to be friendly rather than scary.

"O-Oh. I-I'm fine." Yuki stuttered. Then she looked at the mess around her. "I'm sorry, I will help you pick them up."

The man smiles as he and Yuki gather the scattered hanafuda cards. Yuki isn't unfamiliar with these cards, Hayato urges her to play whatever versing games in existence. He said; Learning is best done in favourable mood. Apparently, games are one of the methods.

"Oh!" The man exclaimed. "and my name is Kiyoshi Teppei! What's yours, jou-chan?"

Logically, that's not the best time and place for introductions. Then again, the snowball has rolled.

"Ah. My name is Shiroma Yuki. It's nice to be your acquaintance, Kiyoshi-san." Yuki replied, momentarily turning to bow before going back to card-gathering.

 **But wait.**

Did he just say his name is Kiyoshi Teppei? Now why does that name sounds so familiar?

'Kiyoshi Teppei... Kiyoshi Teppei...' Yuki mulled, frantically searching her memories. She is sure she had heard that name before, and she is sure it left a huge impression.

 _"Yuki! One of my team members is actually one of the Uncrowned Kings, you know? It's Kiyo-"_

Yeah, yeah. Kiyo-something.

 _"..shi-kun is one of Seirin's pillars of support! He's goofy and overall a 'relaxed' person...but I honestly think he could do well as the Captain. Hyuuga-kun did good too, of course.."_

That description does match this brunette.

 _"Ne.. Yuki, Teppei asked me out.. What do I do?"_

...

"Oh! Shiroma-chan? I think I heard your name somewhere before... Have we met before this?" The brunette asked, having gathered the cards on his side.

Yuki is quiet as she slowly turned, also having finished gathering the hanafudas. She stops when she saw Kiyoshi and she slowly opens her mouth.

"...Could you be... Kiyoshi Teppei of Seirin?" One of the Uncrowned Kings that is also Riko-nee's ex? is what she wants to ask after, but decided to drop it.

"Oh! How do you know?" Kiyoshi's face lit up in joy.

So she's right.

"...I'm Riko-nee's childhood friend. Kiyoshi-san have probably heard of me before." Yuki smiled a bit.

Kiyoshi thought for a while before his face shows recognition. "You must be the girl Riko is always talking about! The new Seirin Manager, right?"

Yuki nodded. She is inwardly glad that Kiyoshi is still up-to-date with ongoing events around Seirin. Because she knows, Kiyoshi has been absent from the basketball circuit for _quite_ a while now.

"..Are you...still not recovered yet, Kiyoshi-san?" Yuki asked hesitantly. "I...heard from Riko-nee..that you should be discharged soon?"

Kiyoshi's expression fell for a short moment. Then he smiled. "Shiroma-chan, isn't it?"

"Yuki is fine. I'm much younger than Kiyoshi-san after all." Yuki supplied.

Kiyoshi grinned. "Then, Yuki-chan. Since this isn't the place to talk, want to go look for a seat first?"

Yuki trailed behind Kiyoshi as he navigates his way around the hospital. He is way more familiar with the environment and Yuki is glad she met Kiyoshi when she was lost. Now, Yuki is seated next to Kiyoshi on a bench in the hospital's garden, and Yuki has been sneaking glances on what caught her interest; Kiyoshi's knees.

Kiyoshi notices the subtle glances. He, for one, is not dumb. "Yuki-chan, do you know why I'm hospitalised?"

Yuki looked up without shifting her head. "I honestly don't know the details. I was only told that it was an accident on the court. Riko-nee won't tell me anything else when I asked."

To be honest, Yuki realised that everyone, including her parents and team mates are keeping the 'accident' a secret from her. Which is why Yuki didn't pry, because she knows how _hard_ they tried to keep it.

"It's probably for your sake, Yuki-chan." Kiyoshi smiled. "Riko must wants to protect you."

"I know that." came the immediate reply. "I could only wonder why. Will something happen if I did know?"

Kiyoshi grinned sheepishly. "Probably. I don't really know myself." Today is the first day he ever heard of this, or even meet Yuki in person. "But I know for certain that there is a good reason for it."

Yuki was silent for a while, taking her time to speak her next words. "..Does that mean Kiyoshi-san won't tell me, too?"

As of now, Yuki isn't as clueless as she was. Before, she was completely in the dark, but now she has an inkling as to why she can't know. Kiyoshi's knees is no ordinary injury no matter how she looks at it. It's not a mere 'accident'. Fortunes or misfortunes **didn't** play a big role in it.

Kiyoshi only grinned at that. "I could only agree with the others. Sorry, Yuki-chan."

The conversations ended there as Kiyoshi escorted Yuki to the taxi's stop before he went back to his room. While Yuki's gaze lingers on his knees as he walked away, right where Kiyoshi supposedly injured them.

Yuki is quiet as she enters the taxi. She gave her address to the driver and sits politely as her mind roams various memories.

It's no accident that befell Kiyoshi. It was something else. A nicely planned human's work, a **player**.

Yuki rages with silent fury. She could recall the last time something similar happened due to her naivety.

 _ **"I'm fine, Yuki. I really am. The doctor told me there's nothing wrong with the bones, just a little rest would do! And it's not the opponent's fault, I should have been more careful not to show any gap in my defense."**_

 _ **"What are you saying, —? The doctor did say you're okay, but he also said to be careful since you can't always be lucky with accidents like these every time it happens! You could be crippled the next time this happen! Be more serious about this, will you?!"**_

"—jou-chan? Ojou-chan? You're here."

Yuki jerked from her thoughts. "A-Ah... T-Thanks, Driver-san." Yuki stuttered with a smile before getting off the taxi after paying her fares.

"I'm home." Yuki muttered as she opened the door to her home. And as soon as she said that, running footsteps nearing closer is heard.

"Yuki!" Kotone's voice coated in worries. "How did it go? What did the doctor said? Are you okay? Do you need something? Anything? Or-"

"I'm fine, Mom." Yuki quickly cut in her mother frantic worries. "The doctor said I just need to rest."

As soon as Yuki said that, she could see her mother heaved a sigh of relief. She must be worried.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, Mom." Yuki spoke as she climbed the stairs. Her mother wondered if she's tired.

Yuki plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes in thought. She is thinking of doing something she knows Riko wouldn't approve - but she'll still do it.

Yuki grabbed her phone and snapped a proof of her medical check-up, which just show the hospital's name and her name. Then she typed a message before sending it to the likely over-worrying girl.

* * *

 _To: Riko-nee_

 _Subject: Check-up_

 _Here's the proof that you asked. Anyway, I will need some days off to rest. I could probably only attend the day of the match. I will try, but I can't promise for sure. I'm sorry for this, Riko-nee._

* * *

Not a moment too soon, rings could be heard from her phone.

* * *

 _From: Riko-nee_

 _Subject: Re: Check-up_

 _Well, it's good that you're okay though. I will be missing you (and be super bussssssy), but just focus on getting better soon. I will be waiting._

* * *

Yuki locked her phone and tossed it to the side. She is aware she 'falsified' her condition, but she wants to know what happened to Kiyoshi and why are they keeping her away from it.

In the next few days, Yuki researched all past records of matches, CDs, DVDs, online videos, articles and more. It's not easy since it's only a high school level accident, and it was covered up pretty well, obviously the higher-ups' works.

There's almost nothing on the internet that's actually factual and Yuki's only choice could only be recorded videos from actual witnesses and spectators of that day's match. Even so, searching for those people won't be easy and it's simply a bother to do.

It's clear that the Seirin's seniors won't tell her a thing, while the freshmen won't know. Yuki is at lost.

'I need someone who is at least in his second year or third year... _Someone_ who could trust me... Do I know someone like that?' Yuki mulled deeply in thought, rolling on her bed.

Then like the thunder strikes, a realisation dawned on her. There's **one** person who fits all her conditions; Kasamatsu Yukio.

Yuki quickly grabbed her phone to call Kasamatsu, but decided to text since it's likely he's training. She tapped the 'Send' button then hopped off her bed. Yuki is heading to the train station for a train to Kanagawa.

* * *

 **Kaijō's Gym..**

Rings from the bench was heard as Coach Takeuchi gave them a short 5 minutes break. Kasamatsu recognised the tone coming from his phone and rummaged his bag for it.

"Hmm? Kasamatsu got a text during practice? Is it a girl?" Moriyama asked playfully, trying to peek at the phone in his Captain's hands.

"Ehh? Seriously? Kasamatsu-senpai and a girl?" Kise popped in next to Moriyama.

Kasamatsu scoffed and open his phone. His heart stops when he saw the sender's name being Yuki. While his teammates anticipation reach its peak. Kasamatsu's fingers twitched nervously as he tapped on the text.

* * *

 _From: Yuki_

 _Subject: Can we meet?_

 _I have something to ask Yuki-niisan, can we meet for a while? I promise it won't take long. I will be taking the train. See you there, Yuki-niisan~_

 _Ps. Please come alone._

* * *

Silence reigned the Gym for a short moment. Kasamatsu's face slowly burned until even his neck reddened.

 **"N-N-NOOOO WAY!"** Moriyama shouted in desperation. "Yuki-chan **ACTUALLY** asked Kasamatsu **out!** "

" **E-EHH?!** Yukicchi likes Kasamatsu-senpai?! **WHY?!** " Kise wailed as he bursted waterfalls.

Kasamatsu's temperature is still rising until he snapped and faced his frantic teammates. His brows furrowed as he glared with his face scarlet.

 **"S-SHUT UP!"**

Meanwhile, the cause of the commotion innocently blink her eyes as she sat in the train, completely unaware what her simple text has caused.

Yuki hopped off the train at Kanagawa and waited for Kasamatsu. He had reply to her text and told her to wait for him in the train station.

"Y-Yuki!"

Hearing her name called, Yuki turned to see a flustered Kasamatsu jogging to her direction. She smiles at him, though she wonders what makes him flustered.

"Yuki-niisan! You're here!" Yuki smiled sweetly, walking to Kasamatsu until their faces are just inches apart.

Kasamatsu blushed even more. "U-Uh, y-yeah.." He then remembered why he came here. "O-Oh, didn't you say you want to ask me something? What is it?"

Yuki's smile fell and turned into a wry one, whereas Kasamatsu is too occupied with his friends telling him that Yuki is going to confess and ask him out, to notice Yuki's sudden drop in emotion.

"Mm." Yuki nodded and took Kasamatsu's wrist. "Let's talk in that bench, okay?"

Kasamatsu awkwardly followed Yuki and sat on the bench next to her. He's being quiet as he shifts nervously while Yuki is contemplating how to start.

"..Ne, Yuki-niisan.." Yuki muttered quietly, her expression darken. "..Do you know of Kiyoshi Teppei?"

Kasamatsu's mood took a sudden turn at the question and turned to Yuki with a more serious expression. "...I do. He's one of the Uncrowned Kings after all. Though... I know an accident prevents him from entering the court. Kiyoshi-san is from Seirin, isn't he?"

Yuki smiles. "Yes, he is. I just met him today. At the hospital."

The two were quiet for a while until Yuki speaks. "...What happened to Kiyoshi-san?"

Kasamatsu stiffen at that. Even he can tell that something is off with her question. After all, why would Yuki, someone from Seirin is clueless about the 'accident' that befell on one of her teammates?

Yuki notices Kasamatsu's hesitance, and knows that it's a normal reaction. "Like Yuki-niisan have probably guessed, Riko-nee didn't tell me. No one did. So I don't know. But I know _someone_ is involved in Kiyoshi-san's injury."

Yuki shifts her gaze to the passersby in the station. "..I only wish to know." She whispers. "I'm not rash, and I won't jump on the person and blame him." Yuki turned and stared at Kasamatsu's eyes with conviction. "I want to know. That's it."

Kasamatsu didn't look away, and returned Yuki's gaze with the same firmness. "..Why...Why do you want to know?"

Yuki's babyblue orbs widen slightly. Why indeed. She herself doesn't know quite well. It's obvious Yuki isn't close to Kiyoshi, she just met the guy. _So why?_

 _ **"I'm fine, Yuki. I can still play, you know? It's no one's fault, and definitely not yours. It's not within anyone's control."**_

 _...Was that person the reason why? Was it a chance for redemption that she seeks? Or...?_

"..So I could prepare." Yuki finally answered. "To prevent anymore incidents such as that one."

Kasamatsu is quiet. He can tell Yuki won't back down, and he knows Yuki is not an idiot. He sighed.

"Hanamiya Makoto."

Kasamatsu frowned in worry. "I can only tell you that, Yuki."

Yuki smiles at that. "Thank you, Yuki-niisan."

Deep down, Yuki knows Kasamatsu is worried for her - everyone are. But she would prefer knowing and makes her own choice rather than having it decided for her.

Whatever her reason is, Yuki will see the end to this Hanamiya Makoto's dirty play that harmed one of her teammates and could possibly, more.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	24. Chapter 23

This is the second chapter~ Hopefully, the next update won't be so far away..

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** Non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - Unexpected fortunes?**

* * *

 _"Not giving up is a very difficult thing to do for most people. Those who continue, will see a world others can't." Shiroma Haruto to Shiroma Yuki._

* * *

The tense air has diminished, and Yuki hums slightly as she skips. Kasamatsu walks slowly next to Yuki, they are waiting for the next train to Tokyo, which is scheduled in about 15 minutes.

Kasamatsu stopped abruptly. He remembered something about their earlier conversation and decided to ask.

"Yuki? Why was you at the hospital?"

The snow-haired girl halts, averting her gaze to the side. "A-Ah... that.." she trailed. "..something happened.."

Kasamatsu raised his brow at that, clearly interested in this 'something' now. "What exactly?" He asked.

Yuki has no words to say but silence to give as she still won't look at Kasamatsu's impatient stare. They can't keep it up forever, and Yuki can no longer receive Kasamatsu's steely stare.

"...I fell..." Yuki whispered. "..and bump my head..." Kasamatsu's eyes widen. "..on the floor.."

The news greatly alarmed Kasamatsu that he immediately grabbed Yuki's shoulders, prompting them to have eye contact.

"What did the doctor say?!" Kasamatsu asked as he shouted almost desperately. He is frantic.

Yuki is genuinely surprised and she keeps on blinking. "Y-Yuki-niisan.. C-Calm down...!" She is uncomfortable with the hold she is in, but Yuki made no effort to break free.

Kasamatsu gritted his teeth in fury. "How can I be calm knowing you got into the hospital?!"

Yuki is momentarily stunned. Kasamatsu's grip lose its strength as his arms slowly slide downward. "..Please.. don't get hurt, Yuki..." He quietly begged, his gaze trailing to the ground.

Surprise is an understatement to describe what Yuki is feeling. She is overwhelmed with various emotions. She is happy that Kasamatsu cares, she is sad that she made him worry, she feels bad about her carelessness that got her into the accident.

Amongst all those complicated emotions, Yuki can tell the strongest one; **gratitude**.

Yuki took a while to regain her composure, but then she smiles while putting her hands over Kasamatsu's, then give it a gentle squeeze as she lightly bumped her forehead to his head.

"I'm alright, Yuki-niisan." Yuki whispered softly. "I was just exhausted and I'll be as good as new after a good rest. Please rest assured."

Yuki smiles gently, her expression serene, her eyes closed. "I'm sorry for making you worry... and thank you.. for worrying about me.."

Yuki opens her eyes to meet Kasamatsu's soft gaze and he smiles at her. Yuki returns the smile. They stay for a while, the tranquility puts them at ease.

 ***Whistles* *Squeals***

"Must be nice to be young!" One of the passersby commented.

"What a young couple." A woman in her forties laughed like a madam.

"..Aren't they aware they're in public?" Someone whispered in a low tone.

However, none of these escape Yuki's and Kasamatsu's ears, for the former was gifted (after arduous trainings) and the latter suddenly gained the talent in embarrassment.

"U-Uh.." Yuki stuttered, her face pinkish. Her company is no better, Kasamatsu is flushed scarlet all over.

"R-Run...!" Kasamatsu spluttered, pulling Yuki's hand with him towards the stairs to another platform.

After quite a distance of running, Yuki's and Kasamatsu's breathings are quite ragged. They should have more resistance and shouldn't be breathless after the distance they just ran, but their hearts are beating like crazy against their ribcages in embarrassment that they lost all methods of breathing controls they have learned.

"Haa... Haa... M-My b-breathing..." Yuki gasped, crouching slightly.

Kasamatsu is hunched over, only his heavy breathings sound were heard. Until laughters chimed. Yuki is laughing.

"Hahaha..! I was _so_ embarrassed!" Yuki laughed cheerily. "But it's fun!"

Kasamatsu was stunned for a moment before he smiles and laughs along with her. "Yeah. It was fun."

The two share laughters for quite a time until curious stares were directed their way. Even so, they don't mind.

When the time for her train comes, Yuki hopped on the train, and is now standing behind the train door with Kasamatsu on the platform.

"Thank you for today, Yuki-niisan." Yuki smiled adorably, bowing a bit. "Also for trusting me with the information."

Kasamatsu grinned. "No need, Yuki. I told you because I know you're not an idiot." Then he sighed, gloomy clouds casted over his head. "..I actually wish my team have _**less**_ idiots. They often riled and even misled me.." He admitted, thinking back to the 'misunderstanding' he was once under because Yuki's vague text was seen by his idiotic teammates.

Yuki giggles. Idiocy is wide-spread, even Seirin have more idiots than smarter ones. "Oh, that reminds me." Yuki blinked. "Yuki-niisan was flustered when you met me earlier." Kasamatsu flinched. "Why? Was it something your teammates did?"

Kasamatsu **stiffen** at that. This time he's the one who avoids Yuki's gaze, and like how he was, Yuki is as persistent, and followed Kasamatsu's line of sight.

He sighed in defeat. "...The guys said t-that..." He took a breathe then turned to Yuki, catching her gaze. "...y-you... m-might intended to... a-ask m-me... o-o—"

 **"Attention please. Door is now closing, please stay away from the closing door."**

Not along after the announcement sounded, the door closed and the train set off.

Yuki only blinks, not expecting it, but goes along with it. She waves her hand at Kasamatsu, smiling as she did so.

On the other hand, Kasamatsu is stunned. He got cut off on the most important part of his speech. It's just one word. One word that actually _speaks_ the **whole** sentence.

It's no wonder he is annoyed and pissed, and even actually cursed at the leaving train Yuki was in.

"I wonder what Yuki-niisan was thinking of saying before?" Yuki wondered in a whisper. She is curious, but she can just ask him later.

30 minutes into her journey, and Yuki had arrived on her station, Tokyo. She safely hopped off the train and asked for directions to the bus stop and informations on the bus to take.

It should have been a perfect planning. But all it took was **one** stray look on the Teddy Bear a girl was carrying and it crumbles down.

So here she is. Standing at the bus stop she is not familiar with, but is likely safer in.

 **Shūtoku High.**

* * *

Few meters from where Yuki was standing, a certain greenhead can be seen with furrowed brows as his lips clasped in a tight-line.

 _"2nd place is Cancer! Congratulations! Something fortunate will fall on you! But beware! It's something unexpected! Your lucky place is Gym!"_

It's today's Oha Asa reading, and it troubled Midorima greatly. While it's good that Cancer is 2nd place, he is anxious as for the 'something' that will fall on him.

"Yo, Shin-chan!" Takao cheerfully patted Midorima's back. "Focus, will you? Coach has been glaring at you for a while, you know?"

Midorima's mood grew worse. "Tsk. I'm focusing just fine. I don't need you to remind me."

Takao is either immune or thick-headed to the greenette's poison-laced words as he only snickers. "What? Were you thinking of this morning's Oha Asa?"

Midorima perked at that. Not much can make him interested, and the ravenette **knows** that. "You actually listened to Oha Asa? It's even my horoscope."

Takao grins. "Yeah. I sometime watch them. Ever since we became teammates I guess?" He admitted, shrugging. "I still can't understand why Shin-chan is so obsessed with it."

"Hmph." Midorima scoffed as he tapped his glasses, his other hand holding a basketball. "It's not an obsession. Oha Asa is accurate and I'm simply doing the best to gain Heaven's favour."

Takao grins in a playful manner, his eyes twinkling with mischiefs. "So...! Is Shin-chan worried about this **unexpected** _something_ falling on you?"

Midorima frowned, his brows creased deep. "Anyone would be worried when they're told something unexpected would fall on them without knowing of that something."

Takao nodded in agreement. "Right. For all I know it could be something heavy _and_ harmful." Considering Midorima and his wish for a larger Shigaraki Tanuki statue, perhaps that's the something that will fall on him?

"Then again.." Takao continued, smirking. "Anyone would have suspected the reading _first_ than just believing it."

Midorima scoffed. "Hmph. Oha Asa is always accurate. There's nothing to doubt."

Takao only sighed tiredly, shrugging. "Yeah, yeah.."

"What are you two talking about on court? Midorima, Takao. 10 laps now." Coach Nakatani ordered from the sidelines, his voice soft but stern.

The two Shūtoku players know better than to complain and have more rounds added into their plates, so they complied, albeit reluctantly. All the while bickering and putting blames on another.

Just around Shūtoku High's gate, Yuki is loitering around, not knowing where to go or even what to do. After all, she is having a tour on Shūtoku High when she is supposed to be at home had she not take the wrong bus.

Yuki sighed. "Since I'm here, might as well observe the basketball's practice..."

As soon as she decided that, Yuki glances around, looking for a friendly guide to take her to the Gym since she will never find it in her life.

"Ah, Onee-san?" Yuki walked to a female student with thick glasses and braided hair. "Uh, can you show me the way to the gym? ...and if you could, perhaps you could take me there?"

The girl is shy and she hesitated, but she nodded. "Y-Yes, s-sure.. T-This way.."

Yuki followed the girl and made sure to focus on her back, not looking anywhere else just to be sure. She _**did**_ get distracted by a Teddy Bear before, which is why she ended up here.

"H-Here is t-the gym.." The student stopped before the dome's entrance, and she bowed slightly. "P-Please e-excuse me..!" Then she ran off without another glance back.

Being left behind at her destination, Yuki inwardly wondered what makes the girl so edgy around her. "Was I rude or scary?" Yuki frowned, feeling her face with her fingers. "I **don't** look like Kagami. So why is she so squirmy around me?"

Yuki resisted the urge to pout, and instead walked into the Gym and towards the bleachers for a seat. The Gym isn't very crowded, but all Shūtoku members are present, even the non-regulars. There're some Shūtoku non-member students, while Yuki is the **only** outsider.

From the bleacher she sat on, Yuki could see the two Shūtoku players she knows running rounds on the court. She instinctively concluded that they did something unacceptable on the court.

For Yuki, rounds as punishments are a walk on the park. Her father had her sent to a mountain for a game of tag with unlimited time and she has to run on that unstable terrains to escape her father's mighty clutch. It's a **nightmare** and so you will never find Yuki misbehaving on the court, even more when her father is present.

"Oh? There're few spectators today. Do you think there's any scout?"

Yuki flinched at that and turned to the voice's direction. Three Shūtoku players are coming her way! As an undercover-scout, she immediately looked all over for a place to hide.

To her dismay, Yuki found none. And so, against her better judgement, Yuki jumps off the bleachers to avoid being seen and she did it without an ounce of hesitation, _not_ even a glance at her landing space.

"E-Eh? S-Shin-chan, watch out!"

 ***BANG***

 **"?!"**

"Ouch!" Yuki yelped slightly as she landed on something, or accurately, someone. "..My landing actually failed?"

A groan could be heard from beneath her. _"Your landing actually failed...?"_ The voice echoed with menace. "You're landing on my back! Get off!" He commanded, and Yuki finally noticed she is sitting on someone's back.

"Pu- Bwahahahahaha!" Takao clutched his stomach, looking absolutely blissful. "S-So, t-that s-something...!" He spoke between his laughters. "..is Angel in form of Yuki-chan!"

Midorima scoffed. "Just what kind of angel is this heavy."

Yuki takes immediate offense at that. She is standing as she watched Midorima struggled to get back on his feet. "How rude. I am **not** heavy!" Yuki hissed angrily, her brows pointy. "I could only be _half_ your weight at most. Midori-san is the **weak** one since you crumbled under my light weight."

Midorima glared sharply at Yuki. "I dare you to repeat, Shiroma."

Yuki's expression didn't even change, and it resembles Kuroko's deadpan expression. "Midori-san is the **weak** one since he crumbled under my light weight." Yuki repeated with ease, while Midorima flared with anger.

"Okay. Stop there you two." a voice joined in, a huge muscly guy walked in between the two. His hands stretched between the angry teens. "Takao. You should have stopped them." He glared at the Hawk-eyed male, who twitched nervously. "And you, Midorima. You should act more mature when handling children."

Midorima didn't reply. He only glared at Yuki, who kept her deadpan stare.

Yuki broke off the stare-off first. She had calmed down, and realised the thing she needed to do. She bowed politely. "Forgive me for interrupting your practice. It's not my intention to drop on Midori-san."

The huge muscly guy, also the Captain of the team is taken aback by the refined manners shown by the younger girl. "It's fine, little girl." He smiled, but then he noticed that even the way she addressed Midorima is familiar. "You look familiar."

Yuki smiles, knowing what he meant. "My name is Shiroma Yuki, Seirin's manager. You have probably seen me sitting on the bench across of yours on the court."

Ōtsubo gaped slightly as he recognised her. "You are _that_ manager?"

The crowds gathered in curiosity, but, of course, Coach Nakatani came in and told the players to disperse, while the regulars can stay.

Then he turned to Yuki. "Can I ask why you're here, Shiroma-san? To scout us, perhaps?"

Truthfully, no. At least for today.

"No." Yuki shook her head. "I took the wrong bus from the train station and ended here." She confessed honestly. "..and since I'm here, I might as well make the most of it by watching Shūtoku's practice, is what I thought."

Only for Midorima to respond with a scoff. "You got lost again? How much of a hōkō onchi are you?"

Takao snickered. Yuki twitched.

 **"Shut up."** Yuki hissed with ferocity, her manners from before went undetected. "I was just hasty and forgot to double-check the bus I rode on. It's not like it happened every time."

Without doubt, the younger Takao is amused. He slung his arm around Yuki's shoulder with a grin. "Maa, maa.. I'm more interested as to what Yuki-chan will do now." He met Yuki's bored gaze. "Why not help us with practice, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki's expression didn't even change nor did her gaze waver. She shakes her head. "I would only watch, Takao-san. Let's just say I'm on excursion."

Yuki bowed to the group. "Please excuse me, minna-san." She pried Takao's hand away as she walked back to the bleacher.

Miyaji whistled in awe. "She got guts. Or maybe you're just being annoying, Takao."

"That's cruel, senpai!" Takao whined.

At the same time, Coach Nakatani ignored his team to eye the snow-haired girl. He knows that there's no way Seirin chose a middle school girl as their manager if she is ordinary. There must be _something_ special about her.

"Tch." Midorima clicked his tongue in distaste, opting to go back to practice instead of this whole situation.

Takao nudged him before he left. "Na, Shin-chan. Maybe Yuki-chan will bring you fortune today?"

Midorima gave this incredulous look at Takao. "Hmph."

On the bleacher, Yuki is quiet as she watched the Shūtoku guys training. This close, she can tell how these Shūtoku players differ from Seirin.

For one obvious reason; **specs**. Like Kise had claimed back in Seirin-Kaijō match, Seirin is lacking in terms of physicals prowess.

Although, rather than talent, Yuki believes the Seirin is just lacking experiences and proper trainings to shape then adjust to their muscles.

'Riko-nee will have to plan a Summer camp for niisan-tachi.." Yuki inwardly sighed pitifully.

On a side note. 'He's quite nimble on his feet... Takao-san. Passes and dribbles seem to be his strong points.. They play different positions, but still alike to a certain degree, eh?'

Yuki sighed in defeat. 'How could there be an **exact** carbon copy of Takeru-oji?' It annoys her just knowing it.

Her gaze then shifted as Yuki notes every Shūtoku regulars. Ōtsubo is definitely worthy of his Captain's title. Even the troublesome Midorima recognised that.

Miyaji and Kimura are decently skilled players, but together, they make a great team. It's too sad knowing they don't really utilise it and instead rely on Midorima alone.

Oh, speaking of the devil. Midorima is persistent and relentless in practice. He skips none of his regimes, doesn't complain about it and is deeply focused on it.

Honestly, It improves Yuki's impression on him _slightly_. He is still annoying though. Yuki honestly thinks there'll never be a day when they'll get along. She just **can't** see that ever happened.

"..He earned a bit (of respect) anyway.." Yuki mumbled. "For his persistence at the very least."

Yuki actually smiled unconsciously at Midorima, though it quickly disappears.

Anyway, since Midorima was rude, she will also return that favour. Yuki is aware she is being childish though.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

The sound alerts Yuki and she searched for her phone. It's a text from her mother.

* * *

 _From: Mom_

 _Subject: Where are you?_

 _Yuki, it's late. Where are you? Did you take the wrong bus? Don't tell me you took the wrong train and is stuck somewhere you don't know! Reply quickly, Yuki!_

* * *

Yuki frowned at the little confidence her mother has on her. Does it seem like she will get lost on every chance she could? Of course not!

* * *

 _To: Mom_

 _Subject: Re: Where are you?_

 _I'm not lost. I was just scouting potential opponents, a secret from Riko-nee. Don't worry about me, Mom. I can just call a taxi._

* * *

Not long after, her phone rings again. It's a reply from her mother.

* * *

 _From: Mom_

 _Subject: Re: Where are you?_

 _Thank goodness you are alright. Oh, and good luck on your scouting, honey. Be safe, okay? Love you._

* * *

Yuki smiles at her phone. Her parents are just too much of worry-wart! Then again, with a daughter like Yuki, it's expected.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

Another text? That's weird. Yuki opened her phone and she cringed.

* * *

 _From: Mom_

 _Subject: Errand?_

 _Yuki, can you please visit the xxxxx store that I often went to pick up something I ordered? Please, honey?_

* * *

Could this be one of her mother's 'weird' goods that she finds cute? Yuki remembers her mother even bought this zombie-like dinosaur plush and compliments its beady eye and the fact there's only one eye embedded.

Despite this, Yuki only replied yes to her mother. She just **can't** say no.

Before long, the practice ended. And Yuki had mixed feelings of being in Shūtoku's practice instead of Seirin. After all, she did 'falsify' her medical check-up so she could have time to herself.

"...I'm going home.." Yuki muttered. She stood up and about to walk. Then someone grabs her shoulder.

Yuki turned tiredly. "Takao-san. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Takao grins, still not letting go. "Let me take you to the nearest bus station."

"There's no need. I have an errand to run before going home." Yuki shook her head, and Takao finally let go.

Takao doesn't falter. "Then I will take you there then the bus station."

Yuki sighed. He's so hard to get rid of. "..Okay.. Thank you for the kind offer, Takao-san.."

"Can you just call me Takao-niisan? It sounds better. Or you can call me by my first name, Kazunari!" Takao chirped, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

While Yuki's babyblue eyes are dull and void. "Takao-niisan." She said simply.

It's ridiculous to even think she will address him so affectionately when Yuki knows almost nothing about him.

Feeling the chill, Takao stops there and went to shower obediently. Only for the cheery and mischievous him to came back after shower while bringing along a grumpy greenhead.

Yuki kept her indifferent expression. That trait of immediately bouncing back even after a cold treatment is just like the older Takao.

"Let's go~!" Takao cheered with flowery auras in contrast to the other two's dark auras.

Midorima stood his ground. "I'm not going. I don't have any reason to." He turned to walk away, but Takao got him.

Takao slung his arm over Midorima's shoulder, smirking. "Now, now, Shin-chan.." He whispered near Midorima's ears. "You haven't got the fortune from Yuki-chan, have you? You should tag along."

That shuts the greenhead and his complains. Midorima feels conflicted. He trusts Oha Asa, but wonders if the girl is really the one mentioned in the reading.

And so, Yuki ended up with Midorima and Takao as they walked to her mother's regular store. All the way there, Takao tried to initiate conversations with Midorima deflating everything Takao came up with and Yuki just politely giving sufficient replies.

* * *

 **xxxxx store...**

"Welcome!" The female cashier smiled after she heard the chiming sound of bells. "Oh, it's Yuki-chan!"

Yuki smiles and bows. "Kaori-san, konnichiwa. I'm here to take Mom's order."

"Sure! Come here, Yuki-chan!" Kaori motioned for Yuki to follow her, and she did.

Meanwhile, the guys are browsing the store. Midorima's eyes are **sparkling** with hope at the newfound supplier to his (absurd) collection back at home for his Oha Asa's lucky items.

Takao notices this and sweat dropped. "Wonder just how much (weirdoes) people like Shin-chan exist.." He had taken glances around the store, and it's suffice to say it's not his cup of tea.

The various items that are stored in the shelves ranges from daily necessities, to unneeded decorations. And it looks like the Shigaraki Tanuki raincoat Yuki wore before also originates from this same store.

"So that's why you're here? You should really be more careful, Yuki-chan." Kaori giggled.

Yuki only smiles sheepishly, a bag on her hands, presumably her mother's ordered goods.

Noticing the two re-appearances, Midorima quickly acted like he's doing nothing. He doesn't want being indebted to Yuki from having lead him to this store.

"Thank you for your patronage, Yuki-chan!" Kaori waved from the cashier desk.

"Your welcome, Kaori-san!" Yuki grinned, returning the wave.

Few steps away from the store, Takao can no longer restrain his curiosity. "Ne, Yuki-chan? What _did_ your mom order?"

Yuki shrugged, giving the bag a little shake. "I'm not sure. Perhaps some clothes or stuffs for Mom to craft with. She loves crafting in her free times." Then she put on a look of pity. "But yeah, it will **never** sell because it's not widely desirable."

Takao nodded in understanding. "I can see that after seeing the store your mom frequents.." He stops suddenly after spotting a convenience store. "Oh, wait for a while, okay, Yuki-chan. Don't leave without me, Shin-chan! Won't be long!" He ran off to the convenience store.

Midorima and Yuki wordlessly waited outside for Takao. Yuki has no desire to initiate a talk with the greenhead, she feels very tired today.

Although, Midorima has something he is curious about and seems like Yuki is his only choice since he won't see her as often.

He coughed into his fist, earning a side-glance from Yuki. "D-Do you know of a way to hide one's identity... without being conspicuous?"

That caught Yuki by surprise. She never expected him of all people to began the conversation, what's more with such vague question.

Even so, Yuki didn't say it to avoid offending the guy. She thought for a while, surfing her memories to search for clues.

'Come to think of it... Mom and Dad put on their sunglasses whenever they went out and don't want people to recognise them...' Yuki recalled the time when they snuck around, trying to spy on her self-training.

'Speaking of spies.. Don't they also wore sunglasses to hide their identities?' That's how it was in the action movies Yuki watched.

Yuki turned to Midorima, capturing his lushful green orbs with her bright babyblue ones. Her gaze firm and confident.

"Sunglasses, Midori-san. A very dark shaded one."

Soon, Takao came back with a very huge grin, carrying along a pack of bubblegum though Yuki doubts that what's makes him grin so wide.

Of course, Yuki is also not aware of the seeds of embarrassment she planted on the greenette with her parting words before she hopped on the bus that takes her home.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	25. Chapter 24

Miraculously, the next chapter is here so fast. I have been watching and reading and thus my imagination is running high, which is probably the reason why the ideas come so quickly~ This chapter and the next one are probably Yuki's turning point, as her 'steps' will soon be completed with newfound rivals and purpose, also re-discovered passion.

See you soon~

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Part non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - To see past what's seen**

* * *

 _"Focus on what's in front of you, but don't let it keep you rooted. There's more than one way to something than just waiting for it to come, and there's more than just one thing than what you're waiting to come." Yamanaka Ibuki to Shiroma Yuki._

* * *

Everyone in Seirin has been working hard for their upcoming match with Tōō. They know that it will be an uphill match, one that might as well determine their whole Inter-High.

It's undeniable that they are all feeling tense, and they combat it with more and more practices to further improve their plays.

On a side note, Yuki had seemingly vanished the past few days after the pool's incident.

However, she kept her promise to attend the match. After all, she had done all researches on Hanamiya Makoto, and she knows the school he attends and she had worked out the chances of Seirin ever encountering said school in a match.

What's weird however, is that this school didn't do as well as they didn't even pass the Inter-High preliminaries to the final leagues.

Then again, there're only 4 available spots for the Inter-High final leagues, and for the last decade, the 3 Kings of Tokyo took them all but one, and all 3 Kings proceed into the actual Inter-High.

And while this year is different, as Seiho and Shūtoku are placed on the same block, both of which were beaten by Seirin, Senshinkan is placed on another block.

Then there's Tōō with Momoi, Sakurai and someone she can't remember, who **undoubtedly** will take the 3rd spot.

The 4th spot is a free-game. But the school Hanamiya Makoto went to were placed under the same block as Tōō, and thus don't advance further.

Explanation asides, Yuki won't have to see him on the same court until Winter Cup. Also, Yuki **should** focus on the match in front of her before letting her mind wander, it's a bad behaviour since it could disassemble all the efforts she had put.

Like the time her perfect plan crumbled in disarray after _one_ stray glance at a Teddy Bear.

Anyway, the day of the match is here.

Following Riko's earlier advice on proper clothing on the court full of boys, Yuki took the babyblue hoodie with white stripes on the sleeves, paired with a layered lavender mini-skirt and a snow-white tights under. She wore a simple babyblue coloured strap flat shoes with bowknots on each sides.

Yuki stomped off the stairs, making a thudding sound with every step she takes. "Dad? Are you done yet?"

"Oh, Yuki!" Haruto chimed in from where seemingly is the kitchen. "We can go now if you want to!"

"Then I'm going now!" Yuki replied with a shout, still standing on the stairs.

Haruto then popped out from the kitchen. "Your clothes covered enough. Great!" He made an approving thumb.

"Hmm? Let me see.." Kotone appeared from the kitchen, smiling. "Oh, Yuki looks great in whatever!"

Yuki only huffed. "I need to go now!" She whined. Who knows what Riko will do if she shows up late after taking days off before an important match.

"Okay, okay.." Haruto complied tiredly. "Let's go, Yuki. I'm leaving, Kotone."

Yuki's mother, Kotone doesn't really feel comfortable with crowds. Although, she doesn't mind going if Yuki or Haruto is the one playing on the court.

"Oh, Yuki! You forgot this." Kotone stopped Yuki to give her a tupperware. "I hope your teammates will like it."

Yuki smiles. "They will, Mom." Yuki assured confidently. "Riko-nee can't be depended on for this stuff after all." Yuki sweat dropped. "There's Mitobe-nii in the group, so I shouldn't worry, but more can't be bad anyway."

After leaving her front porch, Yuki took the front passenger seat next to her father who was driving. She made sure to strap the seat belt before her father starts up the car.

"Ne, Dad?" Yuki turned curiously. "Are Sōsuke-oji, Yūsei-oji and Ibuki-oji really coming?"

"Mm!" Haruto hummed cheerfully, confirming her question. "They were interested in the match. Well, Ibuki was roped into it though.."

Yuki frowned. "Why this particular match? They didn't watch the ones before.."

Haruto grins meaningfully, only Yuki didn't know what he's meaning to say. "You will know later on~"

Yuki pouted at that. What's with keeping secrets from her? She is part of the Oblivion, too! Even if she _hasn't_ officially debuted.

Before long, they have arrived, and Yuki immediately ditched her father after finding Riko, who came to pick her up on purpose to avoid the unneeded case of Yuki being lost.

Haruto sighed. "Yuki has been growing more distant lately.. Could it be puberty..?"

Just then Haruto felt a rough pat on his back. It was Sōsuke, who was grinning in excitement.

"Yo! What are you looking so gloomy about, Haruto?" Sōsuke grinned.

"Sōsuke. Don't be so rough with Haruto." Yūsei appeared next to Sōsuke, softly reprimanding the latter.

Although, the victim, Haruto only grins. "You guys are here for your children, eh?"

"'course! Mine will be sitting this one out on the bench though." Sōsuke spoke.

"She will also be contributing greatly to the match, Sōsuke." Yūsei countered. "Didn't you say that her eyes are one of the bests?"

"Sure she is!" Sōsuke confirmed it proudly. "My daughter is the best!"

"Yuki won't lose!" Haruto chimed in. "Yuki is an awesome player and she makes an amazing manager as well!"

Before it escalated, Yūsei steps in between the two baka-fathers. "Okay, let's go you two. The match is starting soon. We better find good seats."

So the three went off **peacefully**.

Yūsei honestly can't understand the hostility for whose daughters are best. All he has is a son. Why can't they just stop at both daughters are great?

* * *

 **Seirin's Locker Room..**

"Everyone is ready, right." Riko stated than asked. The firm looks on the guys further confirmed Riko's statement.

'Uwahh... They look scary somehow.. Rather, Kagami's brows are even more pointy than ever..' Yuki inwardly sweat dropped.

"Only 3 out the 4 schools will be going to the Inter-High!" Riko reminded. "Koganei-kun had said it before, it doesn't seem difficult at first glance."

 **"However.** "

To Yuki's confusion, Izuki and Mitobe took hold each of Koganei's arms, rendering him immobile as everyone else step aside.

A second later, Riko's trusty harisen appeared on her hand, and Koganei knows what to come. So does Yuki.

 ***THWACK***

A red mark appears on Koganei's cheek where Riko slapped it.

Yuki cringed. 'That must hurt..'

Done with what she set out to do, Riko tossed the harisen to the side, and Yuki caught it easily, though she didn't know what to do with it.

Whatever Koganei had said must have annoyed Riko, and it's likely happened when Yuki took all those days off.

"If you think we can lose one because it's a league game, we're finished!" Riko shouted, while Koganei appeared with tears in his eyes.

"Why me?" He muttered pitifully.

An example is a must, perhaps that's the case here?

"What's important is now!" Riko cried then put out her hand forward. "We will definitely win this game!"

"Seirin... Fight!"

 **"Ou!"**

And so, they all entered the court, all in their school uniforms but Yuki. This fact made her more noticeable, but since she is the manager, no one put much thoughts into it.

Kagami put down his bag, and he notices that the man he was most waiting for isn't on court.

"Ano." Kagami called a Tōō player with a bleached hair. "Is Aomine not here?"

"He's late." The player replied, looking annoyed and angry himself. "That self-centred bastard is."

This took Kagami and Kuroko by surprise. The fact that one of their regulars is late is clearly saying that Seirin is not good enough of an opponent.

"Sorry." Another Tōō player with spectacle chimed in with his Kansai accent. "We're actually in a bind without him, too."

"He said he'd be here around second half." He continued. "I guess you could call us the opening act. Please go easy on us."

Yuki blinks in confusion on the bench and turned to Riko. "One of their players isn't here yet?"

Riko looks incredulous. "Haa? Didn't you notice? It's Aomine-kun!"

However, Yuki's face didn't show any recognition on the name mentioned, instead her brows creased even more. "Who's that?" She asked dumbly.

Riko could only stared blankly at Yuki, who is still showing no sign of recognition. "Yuki..." She began slowly, taking hold of Yuki's shoulders. "Just how hard did you hit your head?"

Yuki blinked. "It shouldn't be anything harmful according to the doctor at the hospital Riko-nee recommended..?"

As Riko doesn't know what else to say, she lets go of Yuki and turned to observe the match instead.

This makes Yuki frowns. 'I know I forgot something when I hit my head.. but I _can't_ exactly tell what..!'

Perhaps, that 'Aomine-kun' is something, or rather someone she forgot? But why doesn't it seem right?

While Yuki's mind is still riddled with thoughts of 'Aomine-kun', the match started. Yuki immediately throws her thoughts aside, and focus on the match instead.

Someone once told her, that what you see **isn't** all you see, and while you should focus on what you see, you **can't** abandon the chances of something unforeseen to come, also, you have to properly handle what's there and still have plans for the latter.

Long story short, one can never be too cautious, but rather than just caution, one should also exercise proper action.

Anyway, this 'Aomine-kun' failed the most basic court's regulation of being on time, and Yuki's principle of never underestimating your opponents.

 **Tip off.**

The ball is thrown high, and Kagami reached it first. He tapped it to Izuki, but the spectacled Tōō player caught it before it even reached Izuki.

Hyuuga quickly followed and blocked the glasses-guy, but he anticipated this and threw the ball backwards.

To the brunette who bumped into Yuki when she was lost somewhere near Tōō Gakuen, and like Yuki had expected of his skills, the brunette shot a 3-pointer into the basket. In one **quick** movement.

Yuki narrowed her eyes. That spectacled Tōō player wore the number 4, he is the Captain. It's Imayoshi Shōichi.

She read some of Riko's researches on Tōō, including the regulars names and skills descriptions. Though she didn't finish reading them all.

The brunette is Sakurai Ryō. The 3-pointer Shooting Guard that apologised too much with severe lack of confidence.

"Calling yourselves the opening act was evil." Hyuuga commented for Imayoshi to hear.

"What? I wasn't lying." Imayoshi responded with a smile. "You'll know when Aomine gets here."

"We're cute little kids compared to him."

"I told you, we're just the opening act." He continued, his confidence brimming.

Yuki earned a tick mark on her forehead at that. What confidence. She would love nothing more but to wipe that grin off his face.

What's worse, since her father is here, Yuki **can't** even acted like how she did at Seirin-Seiho match, lest she got the mountain-tag game.

Nonetheless, it's a fact that Seirin is losing even without Aomine on court.

Back at the bench, Furihata gasped after looking at the paper on his hand. "As expected.."

"What is it, Furihata?" Kawahara asked curiously, peeking at the paper.

"Tōō's preliminary tournament scores." Furihata responded, letting Kawahara see it better.

"108 to 91, 151 to 72, 131 to 81." His voice raised with every scores he read. "That's amazing..! They're all 100 point games!" Kawahara noted.

Yuki frowned at that. "They're an offensive team, eh..."

"Yes." Riko confirmed. "They're basically the opposite of Seiho."

The crowds' roar shifted their attention towards the court, where Sakurai made another 3-pointer passing Hyuuga's mark.

Hyuuga is essentially ticked off, as the brunette made another apology before making his shot.

'Damn it..! I can't block him!" Hyuuga cursed inwardly. 'He's shooting while jumping..! Rather, if you're going to apologise, don't shoot in the first place!'

'Uwahh... Hyuuga-nii looks annoyed.. I understand why though.. His continuous apologies even annoys me back then..' Yuki paused, frowning. 'Back then...? Now that I think of it.. His quick release... It reminds me of _someone_..'

Yuki snapped and glanced around the bleachers, searching for her father and the other ojis. Her father said they're here for a reason. Yuki's eyes then landed on one particular brunette sitting in between her father and Sōsuke.

"Yūsei-oji..." Yuki muttered in realisation. 'Sakurai-san _**is**_ Yūsei-oji's son!'

'Urgh. Why didn't I realise it sooner?!'

'Does that mean Satsu-nee is Sōsuke-oji's daughter?' Yuki grimaced.

Momoi _is_ the one that cooks those **horrible** meals? She sure doesn't look like it.. Hell, Momoi looks nothing like Sōsuke!

Perhaps Yuki needs to see the proof first before believing that the Beauty and the Beast is related.

Anyway, she should put those thoughts on hold. The match is first. Yuki keeps on getting distracted at the unexpected facts thrown at her face that she can't really focus.

Yuki slapped her cheeks rather hard, making her winced as her cheeks reddened. "..Owie.."

"You idiot! Why would you do that?!" Riko screeched, horrified.

"No reason.. I just need to focus.." Yuki muttered weakly as Riko sighed.

Deep down, Riko knows that the girl has a rather weird sense of things, she understands stuffs differently, and at times, it feels like they're not looking at the same world.

Yuki is different, and it pains Riko to admit that. Because being different, means having less people who truly understands, and even less people who actually stays.

 _ **"It suits you, Riko-nee."**_

Those words continue to haunt Riko even to these days. That night, when one foot of the tower's four feet crumbled, following the the first feet that had just fallen.

As of now, the tower that is known as Shiroma Petit Yuki is managing with only **two** unbreakable feet, **one** indefinitely broken feet, and **one** feet in the middle of fixing.

"Riko-nee?" Yuki called, jerking Riko's out of her stupor. "What's wrong? You looked...sad.." Yuki frowned in worry.

"N-Nothing! You are imagining it, Yuki!" Riko nervously dismissed Yuki's worry. "A-Anyway, how's the match? What did you discover?"

Of course, Yuki doesn't buy Riko's explanation. She knows something was obviously going through her mind. Even so, like Riko said, it's now the time for the match.

If Yuki, and even Riko can't get their heads into the match while the guys are passionately struggling against their powerful opponents, their chances of winning would only dived deeper.

"...The match.. Tōō is an **individualised** team.. For better or worse, there's no coordination but the uses of prominent individual skills." Yuki spoke in apparent distaste. "Simply put, they're not even a team."

Riko's gaze hardened. "I see.. I realised that when I researched their team, but I didn't expect them to overpower us this hard without Aomine-kun.."

It's obvious that Tōō regulars are strong, but something is _weird_ with how they move. Like someone is giving them orders from above, like a game of chess.

 _Who is behind this all? The Coach? He doesn't look like it, rather, what's with that seaweed-like hair?_

Yuki squinted, she knows she overlooked a key point here. Yuki ran her eyes through the court, and that's when she notices, a pair of keen eyes that had been drilled into the match since it begins - Momoi Satsuki's.

Meanwhile, on the court, Seirin is obviously **struggling** against Tōō. Hyuuga manages to score a 3-pointer past Sakurai's mark, who immediately deflated when called apologetic mushroom. Kagami also succeed in blocking Imayoshi's long pass to Tōō player number 6, Wakamatsu. Although, Kuroko initially tried jumping for it, and failed for the height is too much for him.

Kuroko even insisted he got it covered, only for Kagami to retort and give him a wake-up call. Insensitive, he was, but even Kagami noticed how Kuroko was acting differently today. He can only speculate that Aomine was the cause.

Having been rejected by his senpais, a certain blond is left alone to watch Seirin-Tōō match. His dazzling good looks did little to no effects at persuading his senpais.

"Arya.. I'm late again.. and they're losing again." Kise commented from the upper bleacher. Then he notices someone was also watching the match standing like he is.

A green tuft which _immediately_ gives off his identity.

"Midorimacchi."

The greenhead turned at his name, and jerked when he saw who called. "Kise?!" His pop-up surprise box set off. "How did you know it was me?"

Kise shrugged. "What are you, stupid?" He asked pointedly. "Those sunglasses are embarrassing, so please take them off, ssu."

"What..?" Midorima muttered in complete surprise. He didn't expect to be discovered so soon. It should have been a **perfect** disguise, according to that bizarre girl anyway.

Taking into account of Yuki's young age and naive personality, perhaps Midorima shouldn't put as much on her. Midorima is probably the guy who would lose a lot of cash at Casino without anyone trustworthy to guide him, that is, _**if**_ he listens to anyone but Oha Asa.

"Moreover, what's with the box..?" Kise questioned, pointing at the conspicuous box - a small white carton box with a smiley yellow head on top of a spiral spring.

Midorima doesn't even falter as he answer. "It's today's lucky item, obviously."

Kise should have expected that, what's with being in the same team with the eccentric greenette for 2 years long.

"Is that it?" Kise sighed in defeat, like he expected this situation. "You told everyone you didn't want to see the game, but you came anyway?"

"Don't just say that!" Midorima retorted, albeit desperately. "I just happened to be in the area!"

"Isn't your house the opposite direction from here?" Kise more like stated than asked. It's a fact that Midorima can't deny, so he ended it at that.

"So how's the game?"

"Nothing special." Midorima took off his sunglasses and put on his usual spectacle. "It's not even worth talking. Aomine doesn't seem to be here, but even so they can barely keep up."

"Aominecchi's not here?" Kise echoed. "Maa.. those two just scored, they're just starting started."

Midorima didn't quite agree with that. "Have you forgotten, Kise? Tōō has Momoi as well."

Back at Seirin's bench, Yuki's eyes widened in recognition. 'That's it! It's Satsu-nee! She has an ability kind of similar to Riko-nee! Although... it seems to be _more_ troublesome as it's helpful at games..'

"Riko-nee.." Yuki called, as Riko inquired her to continue. "Does Satsu-nee strike you as a _different_ kind of manager?"

Yuki's statement confused Riko, and she is not sure how to reply. "What do you mean?"

Yuki frowns. "I might be thinking too much.. but I feel like someone is telling our opponents where to move and what reactions to expect.."

That sentence is enough to have Riko's eyes widened like a saucer, and she turned to the court in shock. 'Now that Yuki said it... Their movements are different than how our previous opponents did! I thought it was just because they were strong and experienced, but they actually know our movements!'

As if to further prove her findings, Kagami's one-man alley-oop he played on the previous matches is easily foiled by the Tōō players.

"..We must have been researched.. likely by that girl.." Riko concluded wryly. "..Momoi's real identity is that of an information gathering specialist. In another word... she's an intelligence agent."

"What to do, Riko-nee..?" Yuki questioned, for one, she didn't do the research on Tōō, so she is less informed than Riko is.

Riko smirks in return, as if to combat Yuki's worry. "It'll be fine, Yuki. Don't I research Tōō in your place?"

One after another, Seirin's attacks are being effectively blocked by Tōō, and it's clear that the bench players are restless. Not Riko, though.

"We'll keep playing like this." Riko stated confidently, surprising all members present on the bench. "No matter how accurate their information is, it's the things of the past."

"Humans grow." Riko continued. "Don't act like you understand when you don't even realise that!"

Even when Riko is confident, Yuki is _still_ restless. She can't shake off the feeling that there's more to Momoi than just present datas.

And like Yuki's suspicion, Hyuuga's new dribbling pattern was discovered in his first try, and they are forced to change plans but rely on one certain unexpected blind point who could ease Yuki's anxiety - Kuroko.

"Not even with a woman's intuition." Riko commented from the sidelines, looking proud.

It seems the one that can throws Momoi's data off balance had and will always be Kuroko Tetsuya alone.

'Mou.. I can never read him like always..' Momoi sighed inwardly, dejected.

"Sheesh.. this isn't going to be easy.." Tōō's Coach, Harasawa Katsunori, commented.

"It's all right. I thought this might happen." Momoi chimed in, not losing confidence. 'But that's why I love Tetsu-kun!'

* * *

 **1st Quarter Ends**

 **Tōō [25] - Seirin [21]**

* * *

As the players rested, they are briefed by their Coach and Manager. Tōō told the team to expect Kuroko and Kagami combination plays on the 2nd Quarter, while Riko told the two that they're the only one who can counter Momoi.

"Urgh.." Yuki grunted. "I should have done _**more**_ researches on Tōō..."

Yuki mentally berated herself. If only she wasn't heavily distracted by what's to come, she would have more methods to help Seirin counter Tōō and Momoi's data. But she **didn't**. Because she was too taken by her curiosity.

"Give them Hell, rookies!" Riko shouted as the buzzer blared, signalling the start of the 2nd Quarter.

At the 2nd Quarter, Kagami's and Kuroko's combi-plays fare better as there's little datas on the two. However, troubles are bound to come when only two of five players is heavily relied on.

Riko, as well as Yuki, recognised the state of emergency on Kagami's legs. Riko quickly takes a counter-measure, and subs Koganei in for Kagami. Of course, Kagami complained, but he can't deny the pains he felt when he landed.

The crowds complained, and one even goes as far as uttering insult at Riko. "Schools without proper Coach just can't cut it!" Which earned Yuki's immediate chilling rage.

 _ **"..Who said that..."**_ She muttered dangerously, her tone low and promising pains. _**"..Who dares to say such impudence without the rights to speak..."**_

Everyone hurriedly scurried off in horror, only Riko stays as she gently pats Yuki's back. "It's okay, Yuki. Don't mind it. We have something more important at hands."

Thankfully, Riko's soothing voice calms Yuki, and Kagami is subbed in. "Your injured legs, haven't fully healed yet, have they?"

As only Riko and Yuki who noticed this, Koganei did when Riko told him to enter the court, the rest bench players gasped in surprise.

"I'm fine..!" Kagami replied persistently. "I'm totally.."

Riko knows her players are mostly stubborn, blockhead, even more, Kagami, so she took out the first-aid-kit instead. "You're not sick and there's nothing wrong with you, so I won't tell you not to play."

"For now, I'm going to tape your legs. Take off your shoes." Riko spoke, not letting him complain.

"About that, Riko-nee?" Yuki cut in. "Can I do it instead? You can watch the match, I will tape Kagami."

Riko blinks. She surely **didn't** expect Yuki to volunteer, which is true. Yuki wouldn't if it's not for the fact that her curiosity and lie led the team here. Yuki failing to do her responsibility created this situation. There might not be much Yuki could do, but she should still be able to do something if she actually attended practice. But she didn't.

"I don't mind.." Riko replied, and Yuki stood up from her seat towards Kagami, who was as baffled.

"..Did you hit your head hard, Yuki?" Kagami asked in bewilderment and Yuki **snaps**. Why did everyone think that way, anyway?

"What makes you say that." Yuki scowled. "Just shut up and let me tape you."

Kagami didn't ask anything else after that, nor did he say anything else. Yuki is on edge today, and the reason is no one else but herself. She's gotten herself distracted, and now she is helpless in face of Tōō.

Yuki has never been more vulnerable today than that day, and she hates herself for it.

Without Kagami, Seirin can't play nearly as good. With the Second Years' movements known, and only non-scorer Kuroko on the court and no other scorer, Seirin is in a pinch as the score gap is getting wider.

"I'm done, Riko-nee. Kagami can go now." Yuki spoke as she stood up from the floor.

Riko nodded in acknowledgement. "You can go." She confirmed.

"Thanks." Kagami muttered to Yuki, who only shrugged.

"..I'm sorry." That halted Kagami on his tracks, and he turned at the voice's owner. "Truth is, I don't want to send out an injured player. But we can't win without you."

"We've been calling it a team play, but it's actually a style someone taught me." Riko continued, while Kagami wondered loud who this someone is. "I'm not strong enough to draw out everyone's full potential, so I have to rely on you even though you're injured.."

Yuki can detects the same helplessness in Riko's voice, the same emotion she is feeling now. And it annoys her she can't even run out on court and play. As a girl, she can only stands on the sidelines. Her gender never bothered her more than the fact that she can't stand on the same court as her teammates.

"My own weakness pisses me off..!" Riko frowned sadly.

The insensitive Kagami couldn't find gentlemanly words to say, so he goes Kagami-style. "What's with that? It's isn't like you." Bewildering Riko. "You make practice menus, you scout, you give us instructions from the bench, and even massage and tape us. If anything, you do too much."

"You're the Coach. You've got to at least come prepared during games."

Kagami turned awkwardly. "I mean, sending me off with an apology _hardly_ amps me up."

Not long after Kagami said that, Yuki approached him wordlessly, pulled him towards the bench and left him there as she climbed on the bench and stood on it.

 ***SLAP***

Two red palm marks are now present on Kagami's cheeks. Kagami has no word to say, nor does the other Seirin. Yuki then jumped off the bench and walked off to sit at the bench farthest from where Kagami is standing.

"...W...What just happened?!" Kagami roared, now feeling the searing pains on his two cheeks.

Yuki blinks innocently, batting her eyelashes. "What? Didn't you say that apology hardly amps you up? I did just the thing."

"Slapping me is how you did it?! How did you even come up with it?!" Kagami questioned in rage.

Yuki frowned. "Aren't you fired up now? That works just fine then." To which Kagami blinked for a while before he grinned.

"Osu!" He cheered.

Riko stood dumbly, not knowing what to say. Yuki's sudden actions never fail to surprise her, it had always been the most unexpected _yet_ most effective ones.

"That's it. Show some spirits." An arm slung over Kagami's shoulder, surprising him and alerting Yuki and the rest of the intruder's presence. "So you can entertain me even a little."

Kagami growled. " **Teme** , Aomine!"

Yuki perks up at the name. Aomine as in Aomine-kun? He is that late player?

"You're finally here, honestly.." Imayoshi sighed. "Hurry up and get ready so you can play!"

"Eh? But you're winning." Aomine lazily remarked. "There's only one minute left in the 2nd Quarter anyway."

 _That voice.. Where have Yuki heard it before?_

Coach Harasawa smiles. "You can't. You have to play."

"Fine." He threw his jacket to Momoi. "Ja. Let's go."

 _The way he interacts with Momoi, the conflicting air he carried, and his seemingly harsh demeanour.._

 _ **"Okay, look here little girl. What did you just called me?" A tanned man asked in a low, gruff tone. His features sharp and his figures muscly.**_

"...Ganguro-san?"

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	26. Chapter 25

Yeah, it's the next chapter update. And I have got the next one typed. I guess I'm going on an update-spree until I ran out of ideas, which hopefully is far away from now. This chapter is mostly canon, but with more insight to Yuki, her past, and her feelings. Enjoy~

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Part non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - Regaining what's lost**

 _"What looks natural, might not be so easy to acquire. Perfection doesn't happen in one night." Shiroma Yuki._

"...Ganguro-san?" Yuki weakly muttered, finally regaining the piece of memories she lost. Her whisper was quiet, almost inaudible, it's not surprising when the addressed male didn't hear Yuki's call.

The key importance she lost that day on the pool. The air she noticed he carried when they first met at the rooftop. The arrogance that's practically brimming from his soul.

They are all present in the tanned male in front of her.

His presence alone should have annoyed her and prompted her to even avoid being in the same room as he was.

 **So why does Yuki feel differently?**

"Tōō Gakuen member change!"

Momoi watches worriedly as Aomine stepped into the court, subbing in player number 10. He stretched just enough and wore his jerseys properly.

As soon as Aomine entered the court, everyone can tell how it's going to be different from here on out. Even ordinary basketball players can tell he's different.

'Aomine-niisan's presence is overwhelming... This _isn't_ good.. Kagami is already exhausted..' Yuki inwardly noted, gritting her teeth.

"Yo, Tetsu. Long time no see." Aomine stopped before Kuroko. "I was wondering what face you'd make."

He grins ferociously. "I like it. You look ready to go."

Kuroko stood his ground. "Yes. I promised Momoi-san."

Aomine sniggers. "I more or less understand what you want to say, but you'll have to show me with your play."

"Well, either way.." He trailed off darkly. "Say it once you've beaten me."

"Yes." Kuroko replied with conviction.

Aomine walked past Kuroko, and Kagami. "If you can do it."

It irks Kagami, and he hissed. "Bring it on..! We'll show you right away..!"

The match restarted with Isolation, and the two team's aces one-on-one confrontation; Kagami and Aomine. One thing that stood out most from Aomine is probably his lightning-fast speed.

Even when Yuki knows Aomine is not showing his full potential, the only reason Yuki can confidently says she is faster than Aomine is for the fact that she is a girl. Her natural speed, light-weight and flexibility makes it easier for her to move speedily, although she can't say the same for staminas.

Haruto trained Yuki in a way to further improve her inherent traits while enhancing her senses. Which is why Yuki had been undergoing numerous trainings to make her legs one of the quickest there are on Earth. It's **not** easy, and it takes time.

Her legs isn't all there is to increase her overall speed, Yuki had to make sure not to exert too much force on her strides, and to angle it in just the right degree so she can kicks off the floor instead of stepping on it. To make it possible, she also needs her muscles to stretch in the right directions so the strains won't be too hard for her developing body to handle.

 _What looks natural, might not be so easy to acquire._ Yuki doubts Aomine gains his talent in basketball so suddenly without numerous trainings or concentrated experiences like she does.

* * *

 **2nd Quarter Ends**

 **Tōō [49] - Seirin [39]**

* * *

"Oh? It's over? I was going to score one as a quick warm up." Aomine clicked his tongue. "Cih. What's this?"

"Pretty good, though." Aomine turned with an arrogant smirk on his face. "At 10 points behind, I thought you guys must suck, but you're not bad, are you?"

That one minute was enough to awe the crowds with his inhuman speed which is probably the fastest on the circuit.

"He's quite good. His personality needs _fixing_ though." Haruto commented with a grin. "Although, I doubt he could beat Yuki in a speed test. I personally trained Yuki in that area."

Sōsuke shook his head, his expression grim. "I can't agree more. Daiki used to be a nice, friendly basket-baka. I guess his talent is more of a poison."

"I can see why you are worried." Yūsei added in an understanding tone. "Even so, I don't think that will be for long. Isn't our little princess on the court there?"

"You mean, **MY** princess." Haruto cut in sharply.

Sōsuke sighed. "As much as I want Satsuki to be the princess, her basketball skills aren't honestly that great. Yuki's probably the only kid their age that could actually give them a hard smack on the face."

Yūsei chuckles. "Those boys are likely the next shining generation after ours, you know? Wouldn't want them to get hurt, would we?"

Haruto nods. "You know, Sōsuke. Yuki's _certainly_ not as strong as you, but I've started giving her power training lately. In a year, I think she can even pack a punch that sent you flying."

Sōsuke snorts. "Like I would get beaten by Yuki. I have my pride, Haruto. Can't let her beat me so easily, right?"

Haruto smirks. Yūsei chuckles.

Ever since she was 4, Yuki has been learning the ways of orange ball that bounces and is passed around until it reaches the hoop. As a child with insufficient comprehension on rules, Yuki learned by numerous falls and scrapes on her tiny limbs. There was **nothing** definite or absolute, it was merely game with an orange ball, bounced, passed, and the hoop as its goal.

These Ojis have been her companies since then, and she had come to be their cherished little princess they nurtured lovingly to be an amazing basketball player surpassing them all.

Their 'little' princess had certainly grown since then. The girl who used to cry every time the ball was stolen from her grip, how she fell when she tried to chase after her Ojis and the pouts on her face every time she lost.

 _A natural_ , one might say. But if you've actually been there, you will know just how hard she tried. Perfection doesn't happen in one night. If, one could ever piece back the broken ones, it could be only be Yuki. Not because she is special, but because she knows. She's been through it.

* * *

 **Seirin's Locker Room..**

"Good work in the first half!" Riko smiled angelically, and so does her intentions. "I made these so we can make a comeback in the second!" Riko lifted a tupperware with an orange lid. "They'll replenish your energy!"

'...I doubt that..' Yuki cringed, her nose scrunched up.

Of course, a box of raw, fully-skinned lemons came into view as it soaks in honey.

"Slice them!" Hyuuga cried, his tears dramatically flowed. "We're always telling to slice them!"

Koganei joined in the despair with Kagami sweating nervously, he blanched at the thought of having to eat such... cruelty.

Riko waved her hand dismissively. "I properly washed them, so you can eat the skin... And you'll be able to eat lots!"

Yuki shook her head. "You're not convincing anyone, Riko-nee.."

"Mitobe, do you have any?" Izuki asked in emergency.

The silent Mitobe nodded as he took another tupperware from one of the lockers in the room. Everyone's expressions immediately turn into one of delights.

A box of perfectly sliced lemons, soaked in honey as it sparkles enticingly - even more in comparison to Riko's - are present to please the eyes of all who sees.

"I'm so glad Mitobe is here...!" Hyuuga teared up gratefully as he munched on the sliced lemons.

Everyone took a bite or more, while Riko sulks in the corner. Cooking is never her expertise, and _probably_ never will.

"I have more if you want." Yuki added, taking out a tupperware with a babyblue lid her mother gave her before she left home.

"Ohhh! It's even better having you here Yuki!" Koganei cried as he took the box from her.

Yuki scratched her cheek awkwardly. "My mom made them.. I kind of forgot to.. Sorry.."

"It's fine, it's fine!" Hyuuga waved his hand dismissively.

"What's important is that you brought them!" Tsuchida added, clearly happy that there's more to eat.

"Kuroko, don't you want any?" Kagami suddenly asked, facing his presence-less partner.

Kuroko kept his gaze on the ground, seemingly focused on his thoughts. "Sumimasen. I'm good."

Yuki worriedly eyes the boy. She can tell he's not his usual self, she just noticed, actually. There was just so many stuffs going on that Yuki couldn't really thought of anything else.

"Kuroko-kun, you played the whole first quarter, so I'm taking you out for a bit." Riko spoke like a Coach she is, having bounce back from her gloom. "You have to replenish your nutrients."

Instead of agreeing to that, Kuroko spoke. "Please let me keep playing during the second half."

"..Ē..?" Riko muttered dumbly.

Yuki narrowed her eyes. She didn't like where this is going. "Are you sure, Tetsu-niisan? I don't think I have to say this, but you know it's not the best choice there is." Yuki sighed. "Although I have to admit, we don't have many choices as it is."

Kuroko was quiet, knowing Yuki was right. Even so, his determination did not waver.

"..It's true it will be tough without Kuroko.." Hyuuga agreed. "..Rather, can we even manage?"

"..If it's two quarters back-to-back.." Riko answered. She doesn't sound very sure either.

Hyuuga turned to Kuroko. "Your misdirection. It won't work throughout the whole game, right?"

"I'm against this. I've been watching with my Eagle Eye, but your effectiveness has already dropped off quite a bit." Izuki added. "You should sit out for a while."

Kuroko is stubborn. Yuki knows that. Most boys are rock-head that it just frustrates her. Even so, Yuki knows, there're times, when the best strategy doesn't matter, if feelings are involved. What is logical, doesn't sound right.

Yuki has felt that before. When her heart, is against her mind. When they conflicted, and what should be clear is hazy.

"I can do it." Kuroko spoke firmly. His tone laced with conviction. "No. I will do it."

Kuroko finally looked up from the ground, his inexpressive babyblue orbs for once shows more than it should have. "I will do anything to defeat Aomine-kun."

Yuki sighed. 'Boys.' It's a lost cause.

"..I appreciate your enthusiasm.." Hyuuga muttered, not looking sure.

Riko's brows furrowed deep in thought. 'We couldn't afford to bench Kuroko-kun in the first half. It'll only be harder with Aomine-kun.'

'..But if we make him keep playing, he won't last until the end. What should I do..'

"Coach." Kagami suddenly spoke, dismissing the silence. "Could I get those?"

"Ē?"

Not a moment later, Kagami got what he wanted. "Kuroko." The male turned at his name, and got a **whole** lemon shoved into his unsusceptible mouth. "Just eat these on the bench, you idiot!"

"Yuck!" Yuki cringed, horrified. While Riko gave her 'what-do-you-mean' look.

"You're the one who said you can't play basketball by yourself!" Kagami reminded. "Leave it to us!"

'..Both choices are risky and I can't reach an answer..' Riko was back in thoughts. 'If that's the case.. I'll have to rely on our ace's enthusiasm.'

"Yosh!" Riko shouted, having decided. "We'll take Kuroko-kun out for a little bit during the second half. Our battle will begin in the fourth quarter!"

"But it's meaningless if we pass the point of no return. Be ready to play anytime in case we get close." Riko continued and Kuroko nodded. "Have some lemons." Riko added as an after-thought, startling Kuroko who pitifully gazed at the lemon Kagami shoved in his mouth earlier.

"Their inside is especially strong. We'll put Tsuchida-kun during the third quarter. I'll trust you and Mitobe-kun to guard under the net!" Riko informed, and the two mentioned nodded.

"Hyuuga-kun and Izuki-kun, keep doing what you did in the first half."

"Keep marks on mushroom No.9.."

'Uwah.. He is _still_ Yūsei-oji's son.. To address him as 'mushroom' is a little...' Yuki pitied the boy. Then again, even he annoyed her. Not him personally, but his waves of apologies.

"..and glasses No.4."

'He does wear glasses.. I guess that's justified? Though he is annoying..somehow..' Yuki didn't like the way he smiles, like he's hiding something. People who keep a mask on, are mostly those that can't be trusted.

"The biggest problem is Aomine-kun.." Riko spoke as Yuki frowned. "But there's only one guy who can handle him."

"Kagami-kun, we're counting on you!"

"Osu..!" Kagami nodded.

Riko smiled. "Let's go, Seirin!"

 **"Fight!"**

 **"Ou!"**

Amidst the burning wills, Yuki herself felt down with guilt, for she didn't do what she was supposed to. The fact that this time, she is nothing more than a spectator, frustrates her. And it's all because of her own choice.

Even Riko's wrath doesn't feel so threatening now. Maybe, she might even feel relieved if Riko did yell at her, deafen her, or whatever else she could do to punish her for her indulgence.

The teams entered the court at about the same time, and they're all looking ready. One player, like before, is missing. Though, he did enter, looking properly warmed up.

'..What a beastly aura... Like Sōsuke-oji's...' Yuki frowned. She should dislike this man. She should.

Aomine smirked readily. "Let's do this already."

'..His body is warmed up..' Hyuuga noted. 'He's in serious-mode..'

Both teams' aces stare each other down, looking readily to eat the other. Soon after, the 3rd Quarter begins.

Like everyone expect, Aomine dominates the court. Kagami marks him every second - when he could.

'He _**mastered**_ change of pace..?!' Yuki frowned in alarm. It certainly wasn't easy for her.

Change of pace, is an irreplaceable skill for those who use speed as their main ability. To master it, hefty amount of experiences are to be accumulated, proper muscle trainings to get used to the sudden pump and relax.

It's not easy, but when mastered, nothing will be the same like before.

Kagami jumped to block, but the ball was already released. Aomine scored. Hyuuga tried a fast break, and even with Kagami jumping from the free-throw-line, Aomine's speed foiled his dunk.

After that, Aomine's play changes. A complete, 180 degrees change. His flexibility, his unorthodox moves, his rhythm, everything.

A three-man block didn't even prevent Aomine from scoring, his back to the hoop and the shoot was made.

 ***Thump***

 _"..Eh...?"_ Yuki murmured in surprise, not understanding what just happened. Was it her heart just now?

 _ **No... It shouldn't be... It can't be..!**_

Back at the bleachers, Haruto whistles. "Did you teach him that? Sōsuke?"

Sōsuke smiles slyly. "Maybe. Don't remember each and every details."

Yūsei chuckles. "If Sōsuke was to have a son, perhaps he will even be more of a badass than Yuki."

Sōsuke grins, laughing boisterously. "No doubt, eh? He'll be one _Hell_ of player!"

"..I can't believe you used the word 'badass', Yūsei.." Haruto noted dryly. Then he turned to see Yuki at Seirin's bench, with her confused expression. "..It seems like Yuki is excited... and she _doesn't_ know why."

Yūsei smiles sadly, shaking his head. "You know it's not that, Haruto. Yuki **won't** admit it. _**She lost her only rival.**_ "

"...She can always have more. It doesn't mean she replaces the one before." Haruto narrowed his gaze, at his daughter. "Yuki **can't** stay as she is. We all know that."

Sōsuke sighs as he gave Haruto's back a light pat. "Give her time, Haruto. It's not easy for her. It _wasn't_ easy on us."

Haruto didn't reply. He only sinks in his seat, his gaze hidden, but his complicated feelings are clear as day to his friends.

On the court, Aomine continues to make shoots after shoots that were thought to be impossible. Kagami followed his every moves, with little to no success.

Aomine has no formal basketball training when he was young. He learned from his plays, he polished them against adults player, and have no restrictions applied to his movements.

If Yuki's moves are so perfect that it's predictable, Aomine is the complete opposite. His plays that use no strict form, the freedom and unrestricted speed - he's unknown.

The play that Haruto wants Yuki to find and polish is one like Aomine's, where it's completely his and suits him to a T. However, it's never easy to break free from habit, and Yuki has been doing just that. And so, Haruto has been stripping Yuki of her 'perfect' style along with actual basketball game.

 ***Thump***

Yuki clutched her clothes like it's her lifeline, where her heart is. She looks as if she's in pain.

 _"Why...?"_ Yuki wheezed weakly. She **didn't** want this. _**It never should've happened!**_

Aomine just scored with his body almost parallel to the ground, an amazing sight to behold. He scored every time he shot the ball. No matter who was on his trail, even Kagami.

 ***Thump***

 _"No...!"_ Yuki writhed involuntarily.

Riko and the rest were too focused on the game, but even they're starting to notice something was wrong with Yuki.

"Yuki..?" Riko questioned in worry, setting aside a little time to tend on Yuki.

Realising she's on the spotlight for her odd behaviours, Yuki quickly smiles. "Hmm? What's wrong, Riko-nee?"

Riko was silenced at her response. Yuki's smile practically spelled 'forget-it'. So she gulped down her worries before turning back to the game. "No. It's nothing."

"The only one who can beat me is me."

 ***Thump***

Yuki frowned in agony. Hiding her erratic heart beats from earshot. She needs to control her expression so it won't show.

"You can't fight me on your own." Aomine remarked arrogantly. Then he walked to Seirin's bench, stopping a few feet in front of it and makes a gesture to call out. "Come on out, Tetsu."

Yuki looked up in alarm. 'Not Tetsu-niisan!' At this stage, Yuki can't have more risks out on the court. She could foresee more harms than good if Kuroko went on court.

"Let's settle this." Aomine smirked.

Kuroko is quiet. But to Yuki, his thoughts were crystal-clear. And it's obvious Riko isn't against the idea.

"Kuroko-kun." Riko called.

His fringes shadowed his expression. "I'm fine." Kuroko answered. "I've had plenty of time to rest." A minuscule smile grace his face. "I'm going."

Yuki watched Kuroko left the bench and entered the court in place of Tsuchida. Why can't she see Kuroko making a comeback and win in this match like she usually did? Was it because her mind was so disarrayed and her heart fails her?

Seirin scored its first points in the second half with Hyuuga's 3-pointer and Kuroko's help.

Hyuuga's menacing smile as he 'gently' reprimands the first year actually helps in lifting Yuki's mood as she chuckles a bit. Although, the fogs filling her soul has yet to clear.

Seirin made his second points with Izuki's lay-up and Kuroko's steal from the Tōō players. It's different with Kuroko on the court. But is comeback possible?

"You're still the same, Tetsu." Aomine stated when Kuroko jogged past him, halting him in his tracks. "You really haven't changed since middle school." He added, giving Kuroko a side-glance.

 **"Not at all."**

Aomine turned to fully face Kuroko. His expression void of any positive vibes.

"Seriously. I'm **disappointed**."

 ***Thump***

At Kuroko's lack of reactions, Aomine narrowed his eyes. "You still think you can beat me?"

"I do." Kuroko answered with conviction. "This is my basketball."

 ***Thump***

 _'..My heart is rebelling!'_ Yuki clenched her shirt tighter, her face began to distort in her confusion.

But she **can't** stop it. A heart has a mind of its own. While a mind might not have a heart of its own.

Seirin's only hope of making a comeback, Kuroko, had his Ignite Pass stopped by Aomine and he scored after passing all 5 of them.

 ***THUMP***

"How sad." Aomine spoke in a tone void of emotions as he looked down on Kuroko. "You haven't changed at all since middle school. In another words, you haven't improved."

"In the end Akashi was right." Aomine continued, his expression isn't a haughty one, but one of sadness.

"Your basketball will never win."

 ***THUMP***

Kuroko tried. He passed the ball. Again and again. Only to be stopped by Aomine every single time.

Kagami did, too. He marked Aomine. Every step he took. And he failed with every shot Aomine scored.

 ***THUMP***

"Seirin. Member change."

That announcement got Yuki to look up in surprise. Riko called Kagami in. And that's when she noticed, he overused the leg she didn't tape.

"Tsk! That idiot." Yuki sighed. At this important point in time!

"Why again?" Kagami inquired in annoyed tone. "There's no problem with the taping!"

"It's not that, baka." Yuki hissed weakly.

"Just get on bench." Tsuchida supplied kindly.

"I'm fine!" Kagami retorted, definitely not backing down without argument. "Besides, the game..! I can't leave now!"

Yuki clicked her tongue. "Just-!"

 **"Just get on the bench!"** Riko shouted, cutting Yuki off.

'This game is set.' Yuki clenched her fists tightly.

Yuki never likes concluding a game early when time is still ticking. But there's no flicker of hope left for Seirin. **Not now.**

There was nothing she could do. Her carelessness of taking days off practice when she should have attended, the times she should have been researching instead of botching off, Yuki failed her responsibility.

At the very least.. She had to keep their mentality strong.

Yuki stood up from her seat and walked then stopped behind where Kagami sat. At the little space, Yuki sat herself, her back facing Kagami, slightly surprising the male. She didn't say a word, but she kept their back connected, and that little gesture cooled his rage.

The game, as expected, goes completely in Tōō's favour. Hyuuga's 3-pointer was foiled by Sakurai, their offenses completely read by Momoi, Seirin is behind by 40 points.

"This was quicker than I expected." Aomine dribbled the ball slowly, believing Kuroko can't stole it from him. "It's already decided."

Kuroko is obviously out of breath, his staminas running thin with no more skills up his sleeves.

"Your special pass didn't work, you're out of stamina, and your light is gone. Your misdirection stopped working a while ago."

 ***THUMP***

"Now you're _worse_ than the average player."

"There's no such thing as quick comeback in basketball."

"I win, Tetsu."

 ***THUMP***

"...It's not over yet." Kuroko gritted his teeth, his defense stance is still intact.

"The possibility of victory is only 0% when all the players give up. No matter how impossible it may seem, I refuse to make it 0% myself."

Kuroko glared at Aomine, his eyes gleaming with pure determination.

"That is why I **won't** give up!"

 ***THUMP***

Sometimes, strong emotions combat negative energy and vanquished it with no trace. Kuroko's strong determination wakes Hyuuga, Izuki, Tsuchida and Mitobe, it even surprises Aomine.

"..There's no rule saying you can't cheer, you know?" Yuki finally spoke, surprising her teammates. "..and I can talk."

"U-Uh, right..!" Koganei scratched his cheek nervously before he grins and slung his arms around Kawahara and Furihata. "Keep your voices up until the end! The guys on the court haven't given up yet! You can't sit here quietly!"

Furihata and Kawahara nodded with a smile. "Yes!"

They then began cheering. "Defense, defense, defense!"

Aomine smirked as he dribbled. "I'll at least acknowledge one thing."

"The fact that you don't give up easily.."

Kuroko tried to reach for the ball, but Aomine dashed through and dunked the ball in.

They tried. Everyone gave their best. No one gave up, something which is very hard to do. All the bench players shouted and cheered.

But in the end, only one team can emerge as winner. The team that scored the most points.

 **Tōō.**

 ***THUMP***

* * *

 **Game Ends.**

 **Tōō [112] - Seirin [55]**

* * *

All the while, as her senpais fought on the court, Yuki's heart keeps on beating hard and irregular.

Kagami clenched his teeth hard. He is frustrated. Everyone are. Yuki is still leaning on his back, and it held him seated.

"...I'm sorry." Yuki stated simply, her tone sad and full of guilt.

The sudden apology clearly takes everyone by surprise. Yuki didn't do anything to cost her an apology. Not that they know of.

"..I should have attended practice. I failed you all first." Yuki confessed, her back trembling and transferred to Kagami. "I can't take back what I did. I can only do better."

Yuki closed her eyes thoughtfully, and her back stopped shaking. She reached for Kagami's hand and squeezed it tight.

"If I did wrong, I apologise. If I did bad, I do better. I do pretty simple stuffs." Yuki whispered softly, leaning her head on Kagami's back. "But they're pretty effective."

Everyone were silent, even when they heard it. They questioned themselves, what are they to do, what will happen and how to do it.

Yuki sighed and stood up from the bench, her back facing them and they can't tell the expression she is wearing as she spoke.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Seirin's Locker Room..**

Kagami punched the locker, hard. No one said anything - they're all frustrated.

"Everyone! We still have two more games against Meisei and Seishinkan!" Riko shouted, trying to encourage the team so they don't break down. "We don't have time to be sad!"

As expected, no one replied. They don't look motivated, and they were all quiet. No word was said.

Everyone left the room. Only Kuroko and Kagami were in.

"Na." Kagami began. Kuroko jerked. "This... might be our limit." Kuroko was quiet, he didn't say a thing.

"I thought.. we could go further. But look at us."

Kuroko had his back to Kagami the whole time, he didn't see the expression Kagami wore as he spoke.

"In the face of overwhelming power," Kagami started to walk towards the door. "I don't think we can win just by working together."

And like that, Kagami left. Kuroko was left, to recall the time when Aomine also left him on the court, hanging.

As Kagami exited the room, he saw Yuki was standing next to the door, probably having heard everything.

"Yo." Yuki greeted, while Kagami frowned. "I'm not going to lecture you or anything. No need to frown like that." Yuki sighed.

The two were quiet for a while, and Kagami was about to left. When Yuki spoke. "Do you want to get stronger?"

Kagami halted.

"The exercise regimen I gave you sometime ago."

* * *

 _Refer to Chapter 16, Omake._

* * *

"Double, no, Triple sounds about right. I was too lenient with the numbers, so I'm increasing them a bit."

Kagami would have blanched if she had said it 2 hours ago, but now he accepts just about anything to get stronger.

"Anyway, good luck. And have a good rest." Yuki spoke curtly, and Kagami nodded before he walked away.

Yuki watched as he leaves. An athlete can have an iron-body, but they can't have a fragile heart. Mentality is important, and Hayato, who specialises in it continuously remind Yuki about it.

Using that as her basis, Yuki entered the room where Kuroko was. He didn't even move to see who came in. Yuki didn't say a thing. She only walked and sat next to Kuroko, who by now have noticed it's Yuki.

Yuki extends her hands and hugged Kuroko wordlessly, he flinched a bit, but he didn't make any effort to break free. They stayed that way for a while.

When Kuroko fought and struggled, Yuki was there, she watched as he failed. For someone, who possessed the talent Kuroko can never have, Yuki have no words of consolation. The best she can offer is her warmth, and that's all she did.

Fairness is a hard word to define perfectly. Is the world fair? Most will probably say, No. There are some people born gifted, whereas other struggled. But do those gifts all come in sparkles and no flicker of darkness?

You won't know, until you live through it. Assumption is easily made, but no assumption is definite.

Anyway, nothing is ending as of now. It's a new beginning.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	27. Chapter 26

This chapter is mostly canon, so it's tad boring. Although, it shows an unusual side of Yuki, and the relationship between the Kuroko, Kagami and Yuki, though a bit (or perhaps lots) unclear. It will be explored further in the next chapter, and I will likely to go most non-canon there on out.

 **SophieNewman :** Hi! So yeah, I read it over and realised I didn't point it out clearly, but I did implied it subtly in the sentence, 'Now he took a trip here for nothing.' Kaijō has few regular shops, some of which is in Tokyo, so Kasamatsu tried visiting more than one shop, the last one just happened to be near where Yuki was. Feel free to tell me if you find more~!

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Mostly canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - Kuroko, Yuki and Kagami**

It's past noon on the small court normally overlooked by passersby, and two people can be seen going hard with a bouncing orange ball.

Yuki is sweating all over, the sun is high up, and she is still dribbling her ball as her father stood before her in a defense stance.

She is practicing her 'steps', her _soon_ to be completed 'steps.' After witnessing the match days ago, Yuki can feel her blood pumping even if she still can't fully accept how her heart thumps at the prospect of something she have never considered before.

"So Yuki.." Haruto began, smirking as he move along Yuki's movements, covering her pretty well. "What makes you so _unusually_ fired up today?"

At that question, a smile makes its way to Yuki's face. "I only thought I still have ways to go before reaching my goals." Yuki dribbled and made a step, followed by a quick step at a weird angle as she hovered before making another weird-angled step. In that second, she past Haruto's guard. "..and I won't stop until I did."

Haruto grins as Yuki passed his mark. He didn't feel bad or anything like it. "Good job, Yuki." Haruto turns and pats Yuki, smiling proudly. "You're on your way to complete your 'steps'."

Yuki smiles, holding close the orange ball to her chest. "Although, like I had said." Haruto added in a sharper tone. "You need a game with a Shooting Guard to test your steps and also to gain necessary experiences for it to properly work."

Yuki was quiet before she smirks meaningfully. "I **won't** ask Yūsei-oji this time."

Haruto raised his brows, clearly intrigued. "I see? Were you planning to enlist the help of another Shooting Guard?"

Yuki nods, her mischievous smirk is still present. "Yeah. I have **someone** in mind. Hopefully, he'll help. Or, I can just make him agree into it."

Haruto's eyes immediately widened like a saucer as he grabbed Yuki's shoulders and shook it in alarm. **"He?! A boy?! WHO?!"**

Yuki sighed and quickly shook him off. She even waved him goodbye as she left. "That's~ none of your business." Yuki smiled playfully. "Anyway, I'm going. Mitobe-niisan is coming soon."

"W-Wh-What?! Y-Yuki! YUKIII!" Haruto screamed after his daughter, crying and wailing like a child whereas Yuki didn't even glance backwards.

Like the lucky child Yuki is, the moment her mind was set on asking said player, Heaven had already turned the gears for it to happen. However, it will be a story for later date.

* * *

Days passed, and the two remaining games Seirin were to compete in ended in losses. Thus, Seirin's Inter-High ends. On those two games, Kuroko was in a slump. Only Yuki knows why, and probably, Kagami, but they stayed quiet. Kagami, on the other hand, was advised for 2 weeks complete rest, meaning no straining activities like basketball. He can't start any trainings until his 2 weeks rest ended, including Yuki's regime.

Meanwhile, all the other members are training hard, or Riko trained them hard, making sure they agreed to having their drills tripled _**if**_ they don't want it quadrupled.

To make up for the practices she missed, Yuki vowed to attend practice regularly from now on. So she was there, leaning on the walls, not making any sounds at all.

"Yosh! Gather 'round, everyone!" Hyuuga called out, making a circle with everyone else. Then he noticed missing people.

"Where's Kuroko? Is he skipping practice?"

Cue to Kuroko's sudden appearance here. And Nigō.

"I'm not skipping." He stated flatly, startling everyone on the circle.

"O-Oh, okay.." Hyuuga stammered nervously. "..I haven't experienced that in a while..!" Hyuuga added. Then he pointed on Nigō. "And Nigō!"

Hyuuga then frowned. "Kuroko is here, Nigō is here. Where's Yuki? Is she not here again?"

"I'm here, Captain." Yuki lifts her hand in an attempt to make her more noticeable, but like how they were startled on Kuroko, they too, were startled at Yuki.

"Y-Yuki! Why were you so quiet?" Koganei spluttered, clutching at his heart. He just had heart attacks from his kōhais.

Practice started without another delay, and it's evident that everyone felt down even when at a glance, they don't. Kuroko was especially obvious. Riko knows this can't go on.

 ***Whistle***

"Gather 'round!" Riko shouted and got the guys in a half-circle, with Yuki leaning on a nearby wall.

"Do you remember what you all said when you joined the team?" Riko began with a pleasant tone and friendly expression, on contrary, the guys twitched, their mouths gaping.

'Oh, right... Riko-nee did say something about confessing _butt-naked_.. Miserable..' Yuki thought, inwardly pitying the guys while not giving away any from her masked expression.

Of course, Riko means their inaugurations back at the rooftop, where they declared their goals and failing to achieve them would cost them a confession to their crushes, butt-naked.

"..We're really.." Furihata muttered anxiously.

"..going to do _that_?" Fukuda finished, looking as unwilling as the rest are.

Riko smiles. "You know you don't want to lose the next one. Know why?" Riko questioned in a mysteriously low tone, her smile growing more unnerving by the seconds. "Winter's going to be cold."

 _"..Heh?"_

 **"Winter...?!"**

Riko isn't unfazed, and she keeps her smile. "That's right! The best high school is determined at the summer Inter-High. Then there's the winter championship."

"The year's biggest and last title to determine the year's strongest team. The name.."

 **"Winter Cup."**

Riko's expression is all serious. "That's where we'll put it all on the line!"

The guys are as serious, they know the weight and the truth behind Riko's words - it's their last chance of the year, as Izuki stated.

Hyuuga felt a bead of nerve trailed down his cheek. ".. _If_ we can't win this winter.." He began ominously. ".. _definitely_ , she'll seriously make us do it.."

Hyuuga turned to see Riko smiling brightly, giggling like a grade-school girl. The guys can feel the bone-chilling winter on their back, which what could be a peek of their future's misery.

"..But, isn't it the same level as Inter-High?" One of the freshmen questioned, clearly anxious after having seen the teams that are far stronger than they first expected.

"Honestly..this is going to be... _tough_.." Another freshman agreed.

Riko is factual about it, she knows it won't be easy, with the current team, that is. "About that.. Hyuuga-kun." Riko turned to Hyuuga, and he hummed in response.

"He'll come back soon. Teppei is."

"Ē..?" Hyuuga doesn't sound very elated. _"..Seriously?"_

Yuki perked up at the name. She hasn't mentioned to Riko or anyone else on that matter about having met Kiyoshi on the day she went to the hospital. It's better if no one else knows, for now, is what Yuki believes.

"This.. a lot might happen.." Izuki stated nervously. Koganei and Tsuchida seem to agree.

"Senpai, ano.." Furihata began, voicing the thoughts of the other freshmen present. "Who's Teppei-san?"

"Oh, right. The first years haven't met him yet." Izuki replied, smiling. "He's our **No.7** , the ace."

'That would coincide with Kagami's role...' Yuki mentally frowned.

It seems like she could already see a confrontation between the two, although she can't be sure who will initiate the match. Kiyoshi is hard to read, while Kagami is too easy that it's boring.

As the guys went to change, Yuki stays with Riko, who have noticed something off with Yuki's behaviours today.

"Ne, Yuki?" Riko began, side glancing to where Yuki is leaning to the wall.

"Mm?" Yuki replied.

Riko isn't quite sure how to ask nicely, but she can't ponder too much about it or the chance will pass. "Did something happen lately?"

Yuki paused with her small movements, before she continued like nothing happened. "What did?"

"I know something did. That's why I'm asking you." Riko sighed, knowing this won't be easy. "Look, you know as well as I do that you have lost _**most**_ of your expressions these days. And I know only **one** reason why it happened."

Yuki's face twitched. Riko grows serious, her tone menacing. "..Does this involve Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun?" Yuki twitched again, and Riko brows creased further. "You are worried sick. Your mind plagued with ways to solve this situation. But you are not sure how to start." She stated, boring her gaze into Yuki's clouded babyblue orbs. "Is _that_ it?"

Yuki didn't say a word, but she is thinking of words to reply to Riko's question. "...Tetsu-niisan.. he's losing confidence.. He's sad.." Yuki bit her lip, her mask cracking. "...And Kagami.. he's the insensitive idiot not knowing he caused that.. He's not in the wrong, I know that. I can see from his expression. There's _only_ determination to get stronger."

Riko listens intently, knowing Yuki hasn't yet finished. At times, even the prided prodigious like Yuki is lost, mostly when it involves people. Yuki knows what to do exactly in theory, but she can't accurately tell the emotional affects on the people in the equation.

In those times, the swarm of thoughts eventually proves to be too much for Yuki, and she unknowingly lost her expressions as her 'Snow Princess' Yuki personality awaken. She'll be fine if she's not overly close with the people, since Yuki's not the type to dwell on things. But when said people is in the vicinity, she can't help but think of it.

"What do I do..? Riko-nee?" Yuki wheezed weakly, her eyes pleading for help.

It pains Riko to see how the tension between Kuroko and Kagami is getting into Yuki's emotion, and it also anger her. For the two boys are too dense to realise their whole unclear behaviours are hurting an innocent girl.

Riko sighed and hugged Yuki, caressing her crowns. "They will be fine, Yuki. You don't have to worry about them. Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun are big boys, and boys have their own ways to settle matters amongst them." Riko pulled away and her gaze softens as she met Yuki's teary eyes. "Trust me. It won't be long before they started talking again. Or I will personally **kick** their butts."

Yuki blinks before smiling softly, the last part is especially convincing. She clutched into Riko's sleeve, hiding her stray tear that has fallen.

"Okay.." She whispered.

* * *

In the Boy's Locker Room, Yuki's not alone with her worries, the Second Years, and the First Years are as worried for their freshmen-duo.

"Speaking of.." Izuki asked as he faced his open-locker. "Is Kagami going to be okay?"

"He's resting, it seems." Hyuuga answered, having been the one who contacted the redhead. "Though, I told him to come watch us play."

"I haven't seen him in a week." Koganei joined in.

Which elicited a tick mark of anger on Hyuuga's temple, his aura growing dangerous, scaring the freshmen nearby.

"He might be hurt, but he's got some balls to not show up.." Hyuuga spoke menacingly, gripping hard the towel on his hand. "I'll hit him next time..!"

As Kuroko closed his locker, having done with changing clothes, Koganei turned to ask him a question.

"Kuroko! You guys are in the same class, right?" Koganei inquired. "Know anything?"

"No." Kuroko replied flatly. "I haven't spoken to him."

Kuroko's statement surprised Koganei and the rest, they had at least expected the two to talk like they normally do.

"You _could've_ asked him something!" Hyuuga furiously approached the indifferent Kuroko.

"Sumimasen." Kuroko apologised. "But, recently. It's been a little difficult for me to talk to Kagami-kun."

The air grows uneasy as Kuroko then lifts his bag, with Nigō trailing behind his master.

"Otsukaresama (good work) desu." Kuroko spoke as he left. Nigō whined slightly.

"Is he okay?" Izuki asked after Kuroko had closed the door.

"There's no need to worry." Hyuuga assured.

"No, not Kagami." Izuki replied. "I mean Kuroko. I get the feeling something's wrong."

"Maybe he's run up against a wall or something?" Izuki continued.

While Kuroko stayed behind and practiced some more at the gym, the rest of the guys walked home together. They are worried for Kagami, and now Kuroko. The First Years took this chance to ask their senpais of 'Teppei-san', to which they got 'weirdo' as an answer.

At around the same time, Kuroko met Kiyoshi on the gym, and he is a weirdo like Hyuuga described him to be. Kiyoshi, in his own way, gave Kuroko some pointers to his current worries. Although, Kuroko doesn't quite get it. Kiyoshi _did_ say he will see Kuroko next week.

On that one week, Yuki attends all practices. Even so, Yuki does little to minimum to talk with the other members and by time, the guys are getting used to her quiet presence, her bubbly disposition and colourful expressions are long gone.

"Cheers."

At that American-like greeting, everyone's heads turned towards the door to see their missing redhead. Cheerful remarks were made by everyone, but their Captain.

 **"Teme,** _ **Kagami.**_ **"** Hyuuga glared at the redhead, having accumulated enough fury, his tone was brimming with anger. "You **really** didn't show up after that."

"Sumimasen." Kagami apologised as he bowed, which is a very very odd thing to do, since he is Kagami.

Hyuuga was taken aback, since he didn't expect such behaviour from Kagami and thus lost the will to smack the boy.

"I-If you're going to apologise, just come in the first place.." Hyuuga muttered meekly.

Yuki who was near, approached Kagami slowly, her face blank, and before he lifts his head, she **smacked** his cheeks with an open palm, making a loud sound echoes through the gym.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"** Kagami roared furiously. He is seriously annoyed with how unexpected Yuki was and how she always brought him pains. Like the time of the match with Tōō.

Yuki covered her ears just in time, and when Kagami is gasping for breaths, she dropped her hands to the side. Kagami expected Yuki to frown and yelled back at him, accusing him of intending to deafen her.

But she **didn't**.

When her hands fell to her side, a smile, ever so sweet and angelic, graces Yuki's face. The smile is so peaceful, so serene that it takes the breath of whoever who sees.

As the one receiving it in full close-up, Kagami was definitely taken off guard. Although, rather than flustered, he feels downright confused. He just can't believe that Yuki actually smiles like she did at him and not Kuroko.

"Oissu (hey)!"

Another voice joined in as the figure walked in to the gym. Riko noticed the person first, but her expression fell seconds later.

"Saa, let's practice!" The brunette male spoke. Having worn his Seirin's uniform with **No. 7** on imprinted on it.

"..It's been a while, Kiyoshi." Koganei broke the silence.

"O!" Kiyoshi remarked.

" **Don't** 'O' _me_!" Hyuuga appeared to grab Kiyoshi by his collar. "Why are _**you**_ in uniform?"

Kiyoshi didn't feel offended and just continued with a smile. "I got excited about coming to practice again."

Hyuuga didn't take Kiyoshi's goofiness too kindly and he shook Kiyoshi by his collar. _**"Are you serious? Are you?"**_

"O!" Kiyoshi confirmed.

 _ **"Are you...?"**_ Hyuuga's voice fell and sounded tired by the end.

When Hyuuga finally let go of Kiyoshi in defeat, Kiyoshi then introduced himself. He's been in the hospital since last summer, and that he's been taking breaks due to his surgery and rehabilitation. He even gave out his height and weight in addition to his name and position.

"Nice to meet you." Kiyoshi finished with a friendly smile. As the freshmen processed their newly introduced senpai, Yuki made herself known.

"It's nice to see you again, Kiyoshi-san." Yuki muttered in a flat tone, making the people around her twitched slightly.

"Oh?" Kiyoshi blinked, finally spotting Yuki.

His expression brightened up and he immediately went over and lifts her up in the air, swinging Yuki around like she's a kid.

"If it isn't Yuki-chan!" Kiyoshi grins, swinging Yuki left and right. "How have you been! Good? I finally meet you at Seirin's Gym!"

In contrast to the flowers flying all around, Yuki's expression is as blank as Kuroko.

"Please put me down, Kiyoshi-san." Yuki stated, her usually sparkling babyblue-doe eyes, dull.

 _"Hm?"_

Kiyoshi blinked in confusion, having stopped moving Yuki around when she told him to. He still hasn't let her down.

"Is something wrong, Yuki-chan?" Kiyoshi frowned. "You're acting different from when we met at the hospital."

Yuki twitched.

Kiyoshi continued didn't took the clue and instead continue. "..It's as if you _lost_ your ability to emote.."

When Kiyoshi mentioned that, the guys realised they weren't imagining things.

"..It's true that Yuki has been less expressive these days.."

"She's _too_ quiet.."

"Like lifeless..?"

Amidst the murmurs, Riko stays quiet. She knows why of course, she did make Yuki tell. Even so, Riko decided this is not the time for her interference. Kagami and Kuroko had to solve their own tension then dissolve Yuki's worries.

Not liking how she's in sudden interest, Yuki fires back at Kiyoshi, knowing full well he will get yelled at for it.

"So how's the hanafuda, Kiyoshi-san?" Yuki asked, her tone concealing her ill-will.

Kiyoshi grins wide. "Oh, it was so much fun! The jii-chan sharing my room taught me~!"

"So..?" Koganei inquired.

"It's fun." Kiyoshi replied like he answered Yuki earlier. He was finally letting Yuki back on her feet.

"That's got **nothing** to do with basketball!" Izuki and Hyuuga cried as one.

Kiyoshi's tone and expression then turned serious. "Also, **one** more thing."

"I'm putting my undefeated three year high school career on the line. I'm serious about doing this."

"My goal is, of course.."

 **"Where is it?!"**

Cue to big question mark here, plus cicadas crying sounds.

"Haa?" Riko muttered dumbly.

"I mean.. Where's the Inter-High being held?" Kiyoshi continued, having lost the charisma he had when he looked serious.

"It changes **every** year, and we _already_ lost!" Izuki answered in a shout. "We've got our sights set on the Winter Cup now!

"Where is that this year?" Kiyoshi asked again.

"Tokyo, **EVERY** year!" This time Hyuuga supplied the answer.

"This is the guy who created the Seirin Basketball team...?"

"He is stupid."

Yuki picked Nigō up from the ground and turned to walk away to the farther wall and leaned on it.

The First Years look disappointed, while Yuki doesn't seem to care. Although, her unusual harsh remark made everyone wonder just what's wrong with the girl.

"Maa. If you're going to climb a mountain, you've got to aim for the top." Kiyoshi smiled. "But let's not forget to enjoy the scenery."

Seirin are back in training, having a mock game with both teams a mixed of First Years and Second Years. Kagami charged recklessly, like how he was before. Kuroko only watched without saying anything.

Yuki frowned inwardly, not liking the situation at all. When she saw Kagami's determined expression, she knows he didn't lose hope. But with how he is behaving, Yuki is certain the redhead needs someone to show him the rope.

"Na. Kagami-kun." Kiyoshi called out in an overly joyful tone. Kagami turned.

"I want to play soon too. But I don't think it's fair for me to ask to play just because I'm an upperclassman." Kiyoshi explained. "So..."

"How about a match.. one-on-one, for the starting position?"

What happened next is as Kiyoshi wanted it. Kiyoshi tried for a lay-up, and Kagami blocked it. In the end, Kagami dunked the ball first, winning the match.

"You got me. I lost." Kiyoshi admitted. Then he patted Kagami's shoulder. "Just like I promised, the starting position is yours."

"..Osu." Kagami replied.

Riko tried to protest, but she knows it won't be fair, so she decided not to. Although, when Kagami had left, it's a different situation. When asked what he's thinking, Kiyoshi said it's his best.

All the while, Yuki keep her gaze fixed on Kiyoshi's feet. Finally, she pointed on it. "Indoor shoes." Yuki said curtly before sighing. "Aren't you stupid?"

Afterwards, Yuki left the gym without another word. The Second Years who already know Kiyoshi are amused, whereas the First Years are stunned.

Later, Hyuuga buys Kiyoshi a can of coffee as a congratulating gift on his discharge. As two of few pillars of Seirin, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi conversed about their worrisome First Years, and young Manager.

"Na, Hyuuga? Isn't Yuki-chan acting weird?" Kiyoshi asked after having the Kuroko-Kagami conversation done.

Hyuuga sighed, feeling his incoming headaches. "I don't want to hear that from you." Kiyoshi blinked, didn't getting what he meant. "I know she's being less expressive these days like you said. But we don't really know if it's just her being weird, or if something's wrong with her. Yuki herself _isn't_ quite ordinary."

Hyuuga was there when Yuki turned into one Demon like Riko, and when she turned into 'Snow Princess' Yuki, whose tongue was poisonous. Not to mention the history of her stellar grades that let her skips the whole middle school years.

Yeah, Yuki is _anything_ but normal.

"Although.." Hyuuga continued, contemplating whether or not to tell Kiyoshi what Riko told him. He sighed. "Riko had specifically told me to leave Yuki alone. She said it's not our place."

Kiyoshi frowned, crossing his arms. "Hmm.. Well, if Riko said so.." He sighed in defeat. "I still want to see Yuki-chan smiling though.."

Hyuuga is irked and he gained a tick mark. "Shut it with 'Yuki-chan'! I'm getting sick just hearing you call Yuki that way!"

"Ehh?" Kiyoshi whined. "What's wrong with Yuki-chan?"

* * *

The next day, like Riko had initially planned, and plus Kiyoshi's proposal, the First Years are put on the court for a practice game with Tokushin High. The latter was furious, thinking Seirin was underestimating them, and is determined to wipe the floor with the freshmen on court.

Yuki didn't say a thing, she still chose the wall as her support, leaning on it. On her boredom, she began to fiddle with her stray locks.

The rest of the Second Years suspected Kiyoshi was on to something with his proposal, but Kiyoshi is Kiyoshi, leaving others to make assumptions of their own.

"I know what Kiyoshi is thinking." Koganei stated, surprising everyone on the bench. "We're probably going to lose this match, right?" Hyuuga nodded. "Recently, Kagami's been playing selfishly.

Back to the court, where Kagami told Kuroko he didn't have to pass him any ball.

"But they can't win that way." Koganei continued, sounding confident. "That's why you're making them lose on purpose, so he can realise he can't just win on his own, right?"

"He didn't." Yuki cut in, rebuking Koganei's statement. Her gaze was fixed on Kuroko the whole time, with a tinge of sadness. "The idiot wasn't thinking that."

Hyuuga frowned, displeased at Yuki's lack of manners. "Yuki. You're being too rude here. Kiyoshi is still your senpai."

Yuki didn't respond, she just shifted her gaze to the ground and kept staring like it's the most interesting thing on Earth.

"Leave it, Hyuuga-kun." Riko lightly nudged him.

Of course, Kiyoshi wasn't thinking what Koganei stated. Since the beginning, the one who Kiyoshi deems troubled isn't Kagami, but Kuroko. Kiyoshi told the team of this.

Seirin ended up winning with 2 points ahead, not a very large gap. In that match, Kuroko didn't pass to Kagami, not once. That night, Riko confronted Kiyoshi about his intentions, which offended him in a way.

On the Seirin Gym, Hyuuga can be found practicing his shots since he had extra staminas from the lack of practices in place of the practice match.

Only for Kuroko to startle him with an even more unexpected request - to be taken off as starter and replaced by Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga whacked Kuroko, scolding him for his unreasonable request. Kuroko won't back down, so Hyuuga told him how Kiyoshi played Center back at their freshmen year when Kiyoshi plays Point Guard best, and how Kiyoshi ended up combining the traits of both positions and thus lead him to where he's now.

When Hyuuga told Kuroko what Kagami told him, Kuroko finally woke up from his seemingly very long dream. Then Kuroko ran for Kagami, but not without another advice from Hyuuga.

"Kuroko. A man should never trouble a lady. Or any females on that matter."

Kuroko ran out to where he thought Kagami was, Riko and Kiyoshi happened to see him running by the Maji Burger.

* * *

 _Time skips.._

* * *

On the dark cloudy night, Kuroko and Kagami resolved their tangled bonds, Kuroko told him how the Generation of Miracles stopped trusting him. Kagami didn't seem unfazed.

There are 2 things that grow stronger that very moment: Their bonds and Their vows.

 **To be the best in Japan.**

As the clouds cleared up and the moon shone bright, another presence that was once hidden was discovered.

"Yo." Yuki said simply after having been caught red-handed.

Kagami is stunned. He didn't detect her presence, at all. "..How long have you been there?"

"A little while after you arrived." Yuki answered. Which is a long long time ago.

"Yuki-chan." Kuroko called out. "I'm sorry."

Yuki's mask stays still. "What for?"

Kuroko seems to feel guilty. "..For making you worry about Kagami-kun and I.. For making you confused and at lost.. For... making you _sad_.. Yuki-chan.."

"I'm sorry, too.." Kagami scratched his neck awkwardly. "I kinda noticed something was off with you. But I never got the guts to ask.."

"Sorry for making you worried.." Kagami averted his gaze. "I admit I'm rude, insensitive and an idiot.. Guess I won't notice if you're sad or stuffs.."

The guys grow even more nervous by the seconds Yuki didn't say a thing. They even held their breaths so they won't miss a whisper from the girl.

"...Pft-!" Yuki giggled. Then she laughs. Her laughters were free and unrestricted, her cheeks flushed in pink and her mask completely cracked and fell.

Yuki's happy expression mesmerised the two unsuspecting boys, and they were lost at her laughs all the while until she stops laughing.

Anyway, they decided to walk Yuki home. Yuki skipped happily, her emotions have been restored.

"But how are you going to get stronger anyway?" Kagami asked, eyeing Kuroko from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know." Kuroko replied.

"Oi!"

"But I will definitely find a way by the Winter Cup." Kuroko reassured with determination.

That satisfy Kagami for now. "Baka. Don't be stupid." Kagami grins, offering his fist. "I'll become stronger, too. If you take too long, I'll leave you behind. Get stronger soon. This winter, show me your new style of basketball."

Kuroko returns the toast. And Yuki joins in with a wide grin.

"Oh. I was keeping quiet since I thought it's a good moment. But." Yuki began, making heads turned to her. "Kagami. You are the idiot! Tetsu-niisan is not!"

"Haa?! You're going to treat me like this again?!" Kagami asked in desperation.

Yuki ignored his outburst of rage and turned to Kuroko instead. "Ne, Tetsu-niisan? Do you want to practice with me? Maybe we can find things faster that way."

Kuroko blinked. "I wonder, Yuki-chan."

Yuki only smiles and glomps Kuroko at his vague answer. Kagami yelled all the way, demanding Yuki to stop with the unfair treatments, all the while getting her ignorance. Kuroko was being Kuroko, keeping his stoic face until the end.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	28. Chapter 27

Finally, a chapter loosely following the canon. I had fun writing this one, since it wasn't restricted into KnB canon. I guess I will do this often. The next chapter will probably be delayed since I have something to do. For now, enjoy~

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Mostly non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 - Hell on Earth**

With Summer break coming up, students are overly hype up for finally being released from the stuffy classroom with tedious lessons mostly known as school.

Amidst the brimming anticipation however, there are _some_ poor souls who just dreaded what Summer break could indefinitely bring them; **Hell.**

Mainly those who are closely associated with one **Aida Riko.**

"So...!" Riko began excitedly, leaning closer to Yuki. They are currently in Yuki's room, on her bed, having a-what-supposedly Riko claimed to be the elusive Girl's Talk. "Are you going to the Summer Camp? I mean, _you_ are Seirin's manager."

The younger girl nods with a smile on her face, before it turned into one of agony. "..Mom and Dad are okay with it.. But Dad said, _'I understand of your responsibility as Seirin's manager, but it's no reason to skip our summer trainings.'_ " Yuki mimicked her father as Riko stifled her laughs.

"He wants to kill me!" Yuki grimaced, burying her face in the pillow she was hugging. After a while, she lifted her face with a frown. "Anyway.. Dad is coming with us to wherever you chose to go. He said he will train me a few hours for few days before letting me join Riko-nee and the rest. Or after. Whatever works."

Riko's expression clearly shows her amusement, although she probably tried to conceal it. "I'm actually kind of looking forward to the training regimes Haruto-ojisan comes up with. It's always creative and pretty much covered everything."

Yuki isn't sure if 'creative' is the right word for her father's brutal training. It's certainly _unique_ , and adapts nicely to where the trainings are held, but Riko might want to re-define the word 'creative' on her dictionary.

For as the one who has experienced it since young age, the one word Yuki could use to describe Haruto's Hellish Training is, **suicidal.**

"A-Anyway.." Yuki coughed slightly, averting the direction from going down the dangerous path. "I had prepped Kagami so he can undergo some runnings like we discussed before. It seems like the fastest course to utilise most of his potentials. I even had it Tripled, so Riko-nee can go forward with it, worry-free."

"Good then. That means I can train him hard. I'm so looking forward to this camp already!" Riko swooned at the thought of the Summer Camp. She hadn't decided where to go yet, she will have to ask Hyuuga's opinion on it.

"Oh! Look at the time! It's late already..!" Riko gasped in surprise, taking into mind the time on Yuki's digital clock on her bed side. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki!" Riko quickly got up and smile as she waved goodbye before exiting Yuki's room.

"See you, Riko-nee." Yuki managed to say before Riko walked out of her room.

"Summer Camp, eh..?" Yuki mumbled, flopping down on her bed as she gazed up at the ceiling. The idea is great, and knowing Riko, it will be fantastically energy-draining yet effective trainings.

'Come to think of it.. Isn't this my _first_ outing with kids my age..? I normally went on trips with the Ojiis, Mom, Dad and sometimes Riko-nee and Kagetora-ojiisan..' Yuki's lips twitched upwards in suppressed excitement. "My first outing.." She murmured, feeling the the words on her tongue.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

'A text?' Yuki flopped to her side, facing her phone and took it into her hand as she sat up. "Hyuuga-niisan?"

* * *

 _From: Hyuuga-niisan_

 _Subject: EMERGENCY!_

 _Yuki. I have a dreadful news regarding the training camp. The budget given from the school isn't exactly huge, and thus the terror. Coach is cooking._

* * *

"Pft-!" Yuki snickered.

Just how fearful are these guys in face of Riko's cooking? Makes her wonder just how they fared the year before, it's likely where their fears stemmed from.

* * *

 _To: Hyuuga-niisan_

 _Subject: Re: EMERGENCY!_

 _I get it, Hyuuga-niisan. I'll try my best to keep Riko-nee away from the kitchen. Oh, just a reminder, but I can only cook French cuisine and soups. So, in case Riko-nee is out, I will need someone to help me so I won't burn your breakfast unless you are all okay with just miso soup and rice._

* * *

It's a pity, but Japanese cuisine is an exemption from Yuki's cooking skills. She can't cook a karaage without turning it into charcoal. It's a mystery Yuki hasn't yet been able to solve. Why just her most beloved Japanese cuisine?

 ***Tring* *Tring***

* * *

 _From: Hyuuga-niisan_

 _Subject: Re: EMERGENCY!_

 _For now, just make sure to keep Riko in a tight leash. I don't want to die early. I can probably ask Mitobe or Koga to assist you._

* * *

Yuki finds herself giggling at the response. Hyuuga must be desperate to actually texted her about this, and it seems the guys are in cohort for this. Yuki would also worry about having to eat Riko's cooking if not for the fact that her father is going to train her. Training with Haruto would mean a strict controlled diet, sleeping time and all.

* * *

 _To: Hyuuga-niisan_

 _Subject: Re: EMERGENCY!_

 _It'll be okay. I assure you everyone will make it through safely. I will also only cook food I know I won't burn. Mitobe-niisan sounds helpful, not so sure about Koga-niisan though.. Perhaps you want to discuss this with the other nii-sans tomorrow?_

* * *

 ***Tring* *Tring***

* * *

 _From: Hyuuga-niisan_

 _Subject: Re: EMERGENCY!_

 _Okay. That's a good idea. I do want to hear what the guys think of this. Thank you for the suggestion, Yuki. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good sleep, and don't worry too much. I wouldn't want the rude and emotionless Yuki to be back. I have enough on my hand with just Kagami and Kuroko. Add Kiyoshi to that._

* * *

"..The rude and emotionless Yuki? What a way to say it, Hyuuga-niisan.." Yuki pouted a bit. He could be more subtle about it. 'Am I really that rude..? It must be something since Hyuuga-niisan told me off.. But..' Yuki frowned, finding something off. "Why did Hyuuga-niisan said 'don't worry too much'? Did Riko-nee say something?"

It's a plausible assumption since Hyuuga is the Captain, and Riko must thought that he has to know why Yuki was so quiet those days. Hyuuga may even be the one who actually asked Riko.

"...It's a nice feeling.." Yuki smiled, she felt warm in her heart when she thought of the Seirin guys, much like when she thought of her parents, Riko and her Ojiis, people she care about, and cares for her.

Yuki throws her phone somewhere on her bed and plops down with a soft thud. She finds her gaze fixed on the ceiling. Then she placed her hand over her heart, and she could feel it beating quite loudly.

Basketball _is_ fun. It's always been. But Yuki can't deny that it's been less fun when _that person_ left the court.

Now that her heart is giving her signal to have another go, can Yuki finally let herself have another rival?

'Will that be okay?' Yuki asked herself. When she closed her eyes, Yuki could see that person smiling gently, like she had always known. 'That's great, Yuki! So, who is it? You will introduce me, right? Right?' That person will be shaking Yuki frantically, sounding very thrilled.

 _...But..._

Can she be sure? That she will find a compatible rival in Aomine, and the rest of the Generation of Miracles, some of whom she haven't met yet?

Slowly, Yuki closed her eyes. She can feel her steady heart beats, her breaths in and out. When Yuki saw Kise's, Midorima's and Aomine's basketball, she found the same thing in their play, **loneliness**. It's _lonely_ , that's how their plays appeared to her. They are amazing, all with their own specialties, but they lacked what should always be present - **joy.**

That alone eliminates the Generation of Miracles from entering Yuki's likeable people list. The reason why Yuki plays basketball is because she love it, the joy that it brings. If she is to find a rival, then she wants he or she to feel the same thing she does. But she can't see that in the Generation of Miracles. However, Yuki's heart **thumped** that day. Her heart is telling her what her mind forbids.

Yuki is not sure if she is doing the right thing, but she has to make a decision, and she shall. 'For now.. I will just follow the nature's course... and when the time comes... I will know..' Like how her heart thumps at the prospect of playing on the same court as the tanned male, Kuroko, Kagami, and the rest of Seirin.

Growing up, Yuki had seen countless of basketball games, mostly those her father and The Oblivion participated in. Her heart used to thump erratically, only then. But now, she had come to acknowledge Seirin as people she want to play basketball on the same court with.

Is that possible? For Yuki, a girl, a 13 years old middle-schooler, to stand on the same court as Seirin and the rest of them?

 **A girl.** Yuki clutched her shirt where her heart is, her brows scrunched in displeasure. Yuki never thought of her gender as an obstruction, but had she was born a boy, she will be able to stand on the same court as her teammates.

Even so... Can't she hope for it to happen? It doesn't have to be official, it just has to be a basketball match, with the same rules applied, running through the court dribbling the orange ball as they sweated together under the dazzling sun.

Just plain basketball match..

* * *

 ***Ding* *Dong***

"That must be your teammate, Yuki! Open the door, honey." Kotone called from the kitchen to Yuki who was in the living room.

"'Kay~" Yuki stood up from the couch, slowly making her way towards the door.

It's unmistakably her chaperone for the day, basing on the time, unless her mother had done TV shopping without her knowledge. It happens often. Yuki can't really blame her though, being a housewife, Kotone spends most of her time on the house, doing house chores or some musics and crafts when she is free, which is _most_ of the time.

She may not look like it, but Kotone was actually a famous musician back in her days, although she retired early as Yuki was born. Even so, her connections with the music industry are **not** to be underestimated. Like how Haruto taught Yuki basketball, Kotone taught Yuki music, and she excels in it. In fact, on the 12th day on certain month every year, there's a _secret_ solo-recital held for Yuki to play in. It's a secret because it's not widely known, but far from being unrecognised. The tickets are highly sought after, and the recital was only held once a year. Anyway, that's a story for later.

"Konnichiwa, Yuki-chan." The male greeted with a flat tone and expression as empty as the tone.

Yuki was stunned for a while, not having expected the male to be standing there as her chaperone. She used to expect him like it's natural, but ever since the day of the match, she stopped. The sight invokes an involuntary smile on Yuki, lighting up her soft features.

After the insufferable lost Seirin had suffered against Tōō, Kuroko had asked to be relieved off his duty as Yuki's chaperone. Mitobe had since then picked Yuki up, volunteering. Koganei said it's probably because he had a soft spot for younger children as Mitobe has many younger siblings.

So, it's really been the first time since a long time that Kuroko is her chaperone.

"..It's been a long time, Tetsu-niisan.." Yuki let her thoughts slip from her lips. Kuroko didn't show any responses, although his eyes seemed to convey his muffled feelings.

"Mom! Tetsu-niisan is here, I'm going!" Yuki shouted from the doors, peering inside. "Hai, itterashai, Yuki!" Her mother responded. Yuki then turned to face Kuroko, smiling slightly. "Let's go, Tetsu-niisan."

As they walked, silence accompanied the two teens, neither saying a word to broke the silence. However, if his expressive eyes is any indications, then Kuroko has something to say.

"I apologise for suddenly ditching my responsibility before, Yuki-chan." Kuroko kept his gaze onward, his tone sincere.

Yuki gave Kuroko a side-glance before returning her gaze forward. "It's okay." Yuki confirmed honestly. "I know Tetsu-niisan had lots to think of after the match. That you need some space." Yuki find herself looking at the ground awkwardly, her brows scrunched as her gaze is filled with longing. "..Although I was kind of _lonely_.."

Kuroko felt a pang of guilt hit him when he happened to see Yuki's downcast expression. He could feel his heart clenching at the sight, but he could only utter more words of apology. "I'm sorry.."

The girl shook her head, as if assuring the boy. "Mitobe-niisan was Tetsu-niisan's substitute for a while." Her strides shortening with each pace. "..I discovered that even when I consider Seirin as my team, ..I haven't really interacted and communicated with them as often as I did with Riko-nee, Tetsu-niisan, and Kagami."

"I discovered..." Her voice trailed off, her fringes shadowing her features. "..how little I know of this team I called _mine_." Kuroko listened in silence, encouraging her to go on as he slowed his paces to match Yuki's.

The days, weeks and months Yuki spent with Seirin are joyful even if it's not always in sparkles. Now, it seems as if Yuki can easily point out everyone's habits and quirks, like how Hyuuga always brings one of his much treasured historical figurines on every match, or how Izuki would never leave without a small note and a pen.

Yes, Yuki can say for sure that she knows them more than the day they first met. But how had her progress been? Does Yuki really know how they really are outside of Seirin's school-grounds? It's vexing, but _no_. She didn't. All this while, she was too preoccupied with her works, responsibilities and what's-not. Her senpais might not say anything about it, but it's evident that Yuki only talk to them if necessary or just for the sake of it without actually engaging them in a conversation.

"It's... my first time.. To closely interact with kids my age." Yuki confessed, her gaze fixed forward. It's her first time telling someone about her history, others just know. "I have been at school before, of course. I was kind of... _different_." Yuki decided to omit the word 'intelligence' and opted for another word. "I'm not bullied or excluded. Just that I can't blend in with my classmates or any other students at school that's not Riko-nee."

It's probably because Yuki grows up with her Ojiis than children her age that she is more comfortable with people older than her. She is used to their constant coddlings and lone affections more than topics of favourite animes and hang-out plans. Yuki is accepted in her circle where she and Riko are the only children, whereas her peers seemed to isolate her from being unreachable.

"..It's the first time I got along with kids my age." Yuki repeated with a joyful tone, smiling at the thought of her friends, playing the sport she loves. "Although.. most of Seirin are 3 years older and above than I am.." Yuki found herself giggling at the end. As her giggles subsided, Yuki slowed her paces to a stop, prompting Kuroko to stop as well. She then pivoted on her right foot, twirling to face her male companion with a wide grin. "That's why, this time, I will get to know everyone in Seirin." She declared firmly. "Not just Riko-nee, Tetsu-niisan and Kagami. But, _**everyone**_."

Her smile then turned playful as she winked at the unsuspecting male. "Of course, Tetsu-niisan will always be _my_ favourite nii-san!" The statement stunned the shadow boy for a while, before a heartfelt smile is seen.

* * *

"This year, at the beginning and end of summer vacation, we'll be taking **two** trips, to the beach and the mountains!" Riko chimed joyfully, to the dread of the players.

As a student under Haruto's coaching, Yuki grimaced, having seen a peek of her future summer. 'Sea would mean lungs capacity expansion, fundamentals improvement, and probably some legs trainings..'

Yuki had ideas of what the enhancements would be by the end of the summer, but she can't predict the kind of trainings her father would come up with. If Heaven permits, please let it be a 'normal' training since the sudden decision would give Haruto less time to create a new, more 'creative' training regimes. As for the mountains.. Let's just say the sea is a much better choice.

"The qualifiers for the Winter Cup start right after summer vacation ends!" Hyuuga reminded. "It's important we use this vacation as effectively as possible. Let's give it everything we have! Dismissed!"

"Otsukaresama!"

Riko lifts her hand. "Gomen. I have to go talk to the teachers about the training camps, so I'm going first." Riko spoke before jogging out the gym.

"Itterashai~" Yuki waved her hand at Riko. As a manager, Yuki should have accompany Riko, but since Yuki is not a Seirin's student, Riko did the school-related discussions herself. Hyuuga watched as Riko left, seemingly having _something_ in mind.

After the first years had finished cleaning the gym and tucking the props, Hyuuga called out loudly.

"Everyone, one more time. Gather 'round!" Hyuuga's tone implied ominously, alerting the other members.

After everyone crowded around Hyuuga, even Nigō, Hyuuga finally spoke. "We're currently facing grave danger." Hyuuga fired straight to the point. Yuki inwardly sweat dropped, having got the ideas.

"In order to make two trips this year, we chose cheap lodgings. We'll have to make our own food," Hyuuga continued, his tone steadily dropping. "..which is where our _**problem**_ lies." Everyone are tensed from the suspense, except a few who has known.

"Coach will.." Hyuuga began, it's unclear if he is sweating from the hear or sudden chill. "..be **cooking** for us!"

Yuki averted her eyes from the boys as they will soon learn why Riko's cooking is **very** much feared. As Riko's childhood friend, Yuki is more than experienced with Riko's cooking. So, when the Captain suggested of having a taste testing, Yuki immediately refused to attend.

"My deepest apologies, Minna-san. But I suddenly have an errand to run. So if you will excuse me." Yuki spoke quickly, bowing before bolting away. Only to get her collar yanked by an immobile force.

"Where do _you_ think you're going, Yuki?" Kagami snorted, grinning. "If we're going to Hell, you will go as well."

Yuki pouted, she flailed, trying to get off his clutch to no avail. "Let me go, Kagami." Yuki glared at the snickering male. "I will not be hospitalised from another food poisoning. I had enough histories." Kagami winced, and so did everyone. They know she is not lying from the tone she was speaking and her furrowed brows.

At this time, Kagami let his guard down and Yuki took the chance to spin and face the man before pushing his arm off her. When Kagami realised, Yuki was already far away.

 _"Sh-!"_ Kagami cursed, snarling at Yuki's far-away back. "Get back here!"

Hearing the profanity, Yuki halted and turned with one-foot pivot. She sticks our her tongue. "No way. I told you I'm not going to have another hospital visit." Yuki was about to start running when her step stopped mid-air, as if she has forgotten something, which she did. "A friendly advice, you might want to make sure there's **no** **supplement** in sight when Riko-nee cooks. Anyway, good luck. Hope your taste buds survive~!"

 _"Supplements?"_ Izuki parroted. He doesn't get what could be so wrong with the nutritious tablets.

"She ran away!" Kagami hissed, his hands twitching in anger. While Kuroko kept on giving him a blank look.

Hyuuga sighed. "What's done is done. Let's face it head on. We're the men here." He encouraged, despite feeling uneasy inside.

They all agreed with Hyuuga and went to the Home Economy classroom, which had well-prepared kitchen and Riko in KUMA apron. While the guys are stepping into Hell, Yuki is humming a joyful tone as she skips on the pathway.

Yuki stops hopping. "I wonder if niisan-tachi will survive the taste testing.." Yuki blanched. She could still remember how she fainted the second her tongue tasted Riko's miso soup. "I hope they took my advice and throw those supplements away.."

Yuki hums thoughtfully, her brows sinks deeper by the seconds. Until they sprang up. "Oh, well! I'm still alive anyway, there's no need to worry~!"

That day, Hyuuga Junpei nearly died. Kiyoshi Teppei was weirdly sweating. Mitobe Rinnosuke fainted.

But they _**survived**_.

* * *

The cries of summer cicadas, relaxing sounds of rustling leaves from the paltry seaside breeze. Not to mention the glaring heat under the sizzling sun and the golden sand.

"Oh~ This is nice, isn't it, Yuki? Too bad Kotone can't come." Haruto whistled at the waves crashing the sand. He is in high-spirits.

Kagami raised his brow in confusion. "Uh. Why are you here, Shiroma-san?" He asked, a bit too polite for the craven male. But considering Shiroma Haruto was a basketball all-star, it's understandable.

The blond male smiles at that, a delightful smile. "He is training _me_." Yuki answered for her father. She doesn't look happy. "Be thankful you got Riko-nee."

The group recalled the time when they heard how fearful Haruto's Hellish Trainings are, and they gulped. Riko's training is probably 10 times better despite it's Hell already.

"Riko-chan, I'll be taking Yuki until 12, okay? I will return her by then." Haruto smiled charmingly, while his hand already got Yuki in a tight grip. The latter grimaced.

"I understand, Haruto-ojisan." Riko returned the smile as she nodded. "Please go easy on Yuki. I will still need her to help me after you're done."

Haruto offers a closed-eye smile, which is dazzling as it's strangely menacing. "You know I can't do that, Riko-chan. As fellow Coaches, we have responsibility to train them until they drop dead. You don't need to worry, my Yuki is strong so she won't faint."

That statement earned Yuki many sympathising looks, while Yuki just paled. The training hasn't even started, so Yuki can't start feeling worse now. A reassuring pat was felt on her shoulder, and Yuki turned to see the hand's owner.

"Good luck, Yuki-chan." Kuroko smiled, with his lips slightly tugged upwards and his gaze softened.

Yuki smiles unconsciously, spellbound. "Mm. Good luck to you to, Tetsu-niisan. Don't faint on me, okay?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, Yuki-chan."

Yuki then turned to Riko. She tried to hug the other girl, but Haruto won't let go, so Riko hugged Yuki instead. "Be back at 12 sharp, okay, Yuki? I'll be waiting with the boys. And try hard at your training~" Riko then grinned mischievously. "Maybe you can tell me Haruto-ojisan's trainings so I can _apply_ it on the boys."

The boys' faces fell at that. They **strongly** rejected the idea, with Haruto wailing at their immediate rejection. Of course, Riko was just kidding. _Hopefully._

The father-daughter combo then left the Seirin team, and headed further into the coast where there's no people; Haruto believes silence is best for effective learnings.

"So!" Haruto stopped, his back to Yuki. Then he turned. "Do you want to see today's training menus?" Haruto asked excitedly, his blue eyes practically gleaming.

"Not really. No." Yuki replied in a flat tone. She prefers to get this done quick. Who would want to suffer Hell longer if it can be quicker?

Haruto's smile doesn't falter. He looks even happier. "It's a yes then!" Haruto chirped. He rummaged the duffel bag he had on his shoulder and pulled out a folder, then took out a paper, before flashing it at Yuki's face.

The paper, which listed Yuki's training regimes for the day, **doesn't** make sense to her. Or rather, her mind _refused_ to have it processed.

* * *

 **Daddy's Special Training Regimes for Yuki-Hime [1]**

 **5 minutes-stretching**

 **500m sprints [100 laps]**

 **3 minutes-underwater [10 times]**

 **Footworks training (Restricted vision) [1 hour]**

 **Tag-Yuki is 'it' [1 hour]**

 **Tag-Daddy is 'it' [1 hour]**

 **Yuki - 1kg per ankle**

 **Yuki - 500gr per wrist**

 **3 minutes-underwater [10 times]**

 **Breaks will be 5 minutes, taken between each menu.**

 **Total Hours : +5 hours**

* * *

Haruto is grinning widely. "Good, isn't it? I pulled an all-nighter on this one. It's kind of sudden, but it turned out quite well, eh? Oh, and after we're done, we will run to the inn for a quick-shower, then we will search for Riko-chan while we jog. I'm _brilliant!_ "

Yuki **can't** say a word. Nothing crossed her mind after she had seen how 'creative' her father was being. And knowing she can't change it only make it harder to accept. But since it's Yuki, she will bounce back and got it done.

'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.' How it can't be much more true than it already is. Be it Haruto's or Riko's Hellish Trainings, as long as you survive, then you will see improvements.

The boys are sores with muscle aches from when Riko had them play basketball on court of sand, courtesy of Riko's father. While Yuki can't even feel her limbs anymore, the sores had subsided, and thus the momentary numbness.

Hyuuga took a peek at Yuki's miserable state, and grieved. 'Yuki had it worse..! I'm curious, but I don't want to know. Riko might _just_ really make us do it if she knows..'

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko asked the quiet girl. He is worried for the usually bubbly girl. They are currently having dinner, Haruto cooked because Yuki is beat and Riko can't be trusted.

Yuki turned slowly, forcing a smile. "I will be. It's okay, I survive worst." Yuki reassured, and unfortunately, she is not lying. "Let's just eat and sleep, Tetsu-niisan. Tomorrow won't be easier."

True to Yuki's prediction, the days indeed only grow harsher with each sunrise. From the running on the sand, for the boys, and more weights for Yuki. Even so, Yuki and Haruto never fail in making it before 12. Yuki, as well as Seirin can tell the difference in their movements after the arduous trainings.

Truly, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

It's the fourth day into trainings when Haruto decided that they will end it there for now. Of course, there's still the mountain training with Seirin. The morning of that day, is actually the day when Seirin discovered they're not the only school in the vicinity.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	29. Chapter 28

Remember the grand entrance of Yuki's 'steps' I promise long ago? Well, it's here now and I'm totally hyped up! Hope you are all as excited~! Oh, this isn't totally non-canon, but I think it's a way to retell the KnB plots differently with Yuki's addition, also some non-canon still relating to KnB original plots. So without any more waiting, go reading!

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Mostly non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 - Three Demons**

It's the fourth day of Seirin's Hellish camp, and fortunately, everyone **survived** and are _well_. It wasn't an unusual sight to have a night with groaning boys lamenting their muscle aches looking like the walking dead.

Even the normally dollish, pristine Yuki looks disgruntled by the end of the day. Heaven knows what she went through the past three days.

As today is the fourth day, Haruto decided to finish the training on the third day before starting another one towards the end of summer alongside Seirin. The sadistic Coach had went home after he had finished training his daughter by noon.

With her father gone and no morning massacre like the past three days, Yuki planned to sleep the day away. Sadly, _another_ Hell would ensue had Yuki not awake.

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up!" Riko shook Yuki's motionless form, curled in a fetal position coiled in blanket.

"Yuki...! We have _breakfast_ to cook!" Riko repeated, exasperated. As much as she would like to, Riko can't cook and not kill everyone without someone supervising her.

Thankfully, Yuki has enough sense to wake up despite obviously disgruntled. "Mm.. 'kay.. I'm waking up.." Yuki mumbled tiredly, slowly sitting up, her usually tidy snow-locks hair all over her face.

Riko smiles at Yuki's dazed babyblue eyes. She pats Yuki. "Let's go. We will take a quick shower first so you could wake up." Riko smirked.

Yuki doesn't respond. She is still gathering her conscious. Slowly, she stood up and trudged to Riko, taking her clothes and bathing necessities on the way.

After the two girls were done with their shower, they immediately make their way to the kitchen; the inn's owner has _generously_ let them borrow the kitchen to cook their own meals.

The very least they can do is to not destroy the kitchen, which proves to be difficult with Riko. "Does Riko-nee.. have an idea what to cook for breakfast?" Yuki asked anxiously. To be perfectly honest, she doesn't feel safe being in the kitchen with Riko alone.

"Omelette rice!" Riko answered excitedly, holding a spatula in her dominant hand. "We have plenty of eggs, so it's perfect!" Riko added, rummaging the plastic bag with the ingredients.

"Not a bad idea, I guess." Yuki shrugged. She then went to Riko, helping and doing most of the prepping.

Surprisingly, it went _very_ well. The eggs cracked perfectly, no egg-shells on the egg mixtures. The kitchen is also relatively tidy. Even the omelette turned out nicely. Such set of events can actually be said as a **Miracle**. But even Miracle doesn't lasts forever.

"What's left is ketchup!" Riko sing-sang, obviously happy since she hasn't blundered just yet. She took the ketchup from the groceries bag and twisted the cap. Riko huffed, exerting a tremendous force on the cap. "It won't open!"

Yuki blinked, taking in Riko's flushed cheeks from trying too hard. "Really? Should we use the knife?" Yuki suggested. She often stabs the cap when she can't open it, like her father taught her. It works just fine, if not for her mother's lecture after. Something about unable to use the cap anymore.

"Hmm.." Riko hummed thoughtfully, giving up at the bottle. Then she took the knife on her side, levelled it high up, and stabbed the **neck** of the bottle, hard. Yuki's eyes widen in alarm. That's not _how_ she meant!

The moment the knife grazed the bottle, red liquid splattered everywhere, creating a huge mess of red. Silence filled the room as the girls processed what just happened and the mess around the kitchen. Finally, Yuki glared knives and daggers at the older girl. Riko flinched.

* * *

'My body hurts..' Kagami groaned inwardly while brushing his teeth. The others had woken up early and had left the room. So he is alone.

 _Or so he thought._

 **"Gwoh!"** Kagami shrieked when he noticed someone else brushing his teeth right next to him. "Did you do that on purpose, teme?!" he hollered at the innocent Kuroko.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Kuroko greeted like nothing just happened. His hair sticking out everywhere.

"And your bed hair!" Kagami exclaimed, prompting Kuroko to look up and ran his fingers on his messy bed hair.

"Anyway, this place is a dump. Are we really staying here?" Another voice entered, which is definitely not Seirin's. "I feel like I'm going to see a ghost."

"Shut up _-nodayo_ , Takao." And that familiar _unmistakable_ accent.

The two strangers halted and turned, their eyes widen. _"Eh, what?"_ The hawk eye boy gaped.

The tiger recognised the greenhead, and vice versa. While the shadow boy kept his unfazed expression.

"Hello. It's been a long time." Kuroko greeted.

Midorima pointed his accusing finger at the redhead. **"What are you doing here?!"**

 **"I could ask you the same thing!"** Kagami retorted, agitated.

Takao took it himself to explain why he and 'Shin-chan' is here. "Shūtoku has a long tradition of coming here to train together."

"And you are here enjoying your _vacation_!" Midorima continued with his one-sided assumption. "What's with that tan!"

"We're not on vacation!" Kagami rebutted. He was dying on Riko's hands! How dare the greenhead assume he is on vacation!

"Ē?" Midorima muttered, baffled.

"Chotto!" Riko entered. Looking _fresh_ from battlefield. Her tone menacing. Not to mention the gleaming knife, also covered in **red** , sticky liquid. "We're all waiting for you in the cafeteria."

"What? Tetsu-niisan and Kagami are here?" Yuki peered from Riko's back, covered in red from head to her torso. Her usually shining snow-white locks are messy and stained in red, her pale skin made the red even more visible.

Shock is an understatement for the boys. They are utterly, absolutely **horrified**. Even Kuroko didn't fare much better.

 **"What is your school, Kuroko?!"** Midorima hollered.

"It's Seirin High School." Kuroko replied, ignoring the meaning implied on the question.

"That's not what I meant!" Midorima retorted angrily.

"Are? Shūtoku-san?" Riko blinked, still holding her knife.

Yuki doesn't look very pleased. She was shaken awake from her slumber, then Riko showered her with ketchup. "Midori-san and Takao-san, eh?" she mumbled. "Anyway, I'm taking a shower first."

As Yuki left the group, Kuroko watched with intrigue. "What happened to Yuki-chan?"

The question is directed to Riko, who was drenched in the same red liquid. "O-Oh. We were just cooking.. and I stabbed the _wrong_ part of the ketchup bottle.. It splattered everywhere.." Riko explained while avoiding everyone's gazes. "Well, Yuki is pissed."

No doubt, Sherlock. Who wouldn't be? Kagami can't help but pity the girl. He knows that she was limping too, likely due to her father harsh trainings.

Kuroko inwardly wondered just where did his Coach stabbed the knife on. Maybe it's really a bad idea to give another chance to the girl with zero-cooking sense.

The two Shūtoku players are baffled. They can't imagine what must have happened to the kitchen and the mess. Or maybe they should worry _just_ what is Seirin having on their plates.

 **Answer:** Omelette rice, with self-served ketchup.

* * *

After Yuki was done with her shower to wash out those sticky red liquids, she went to the cafeteria to find no one she recognised there.

When she asked for breakfast, the lady serving the meals gave her a message from Riko, that they're all going to the gym, and Yuki is expected to join when she's done with her breakfast.

'..Well, at the very least. I will have time to myself to rid of my irritation...' Yuki chewed on her breakfast slowly. She can just enjoy her breakfast for now.

It took Yuki 15 minutes to walk to the gym which is approximately 5 minutes away from the inn. Don't ask why, Riko should be glad Yuki arrived within an hour after leaving her on her own.

By the time she get there, a game is already underway, with Seirin regulars versing Shūtoku regulars.

 **Correction:** Seirin regulars _minus_ Kagami _plus_ Mitobe.

Riko noticed Yuki coming in and frowned. "You're late, Yuki!"

The latecomer turned at the voice with a sharp glare. "And _**who**_ caused it?" she questioned threateningly.

A cold sweat trailed down Riko's cheek as she laughed shakily. One wrong word and Yuki will be even more pissed. It's best to leave a sleeping tiger alone.

Yuki sighed. "Did you send Kagami on a run? I don't see him anywhere." she noted, glancing around the court.

"Uh, yeah." Riko confirmed with a nod, twiddling with her pink whistle. "It's the perfect time since we had trained his fundamentals for the past three days."

"Hmm..." Yuki hummed mindlessly. Strike while the iron is hot, is just Riko's style. She took a moment to look around the gym, her gaze is particularly attracted to Kuroko, who was hard at work with his 'finding new style' things.

She also noted that Shūtoku regulars had improved, their movements are more polished than before, and they coordinated better. No doubt that Midorima's cooperation is making a _huge_ contribution to the teamwork. And it will only get better.

'Winter Cup isn't going to be easy even with all the practices now..' Yuki concluded internally.

They say sports wouldn't be fun if it's easy, but playing the sports alone is fun enough for Yuki. At least with her trusty teammates, Yuki can find fun just about anywhere on the court.

"Yuki, go find Kagami."

The addressed girl took a while to process what the older girl had just _ridiculously_ uttered before turning to Riko with an incredulous look on her face.

Riko smiles. "Haruto-ojisan actually asked me to train you more on our duration of Summer Camp even when he's not here. So, you can go on running with Kagami-kun." her smile didn't falter one bit.

Yuki grimaced. Does that mean she won't have any rest this summer? Well, aren't they Demons. No wonder the two got along so well.

"..I won't be able to find Kagami, Riko-nee." Yuki muttered, hoping to get away with it at least for today. She's worn out from the farewell-training menus her father _generously_ compiled for her the day before. It's truly Hell on Earth.

"It's okay~" Riko sing-sang, surprising Yuki. Usually, Riko wouldn't like the idea of Yuki being lost since that would mean she has to find a missing and moving object that has an unpredictable mind of its own.

"I told Kagami-kun to ran on the beach, so as long as you ran next to the coast, you will be able to find him." Riko explained with a smile, waving her hand. Then her mood took a sudden turn as her smile turned menacing. "..If you still can't find Kagami-kun who is running back and forth to the convenience store 500m away from here, then you can just run aimlessly before anyone from Seirin picks you up at around 7."

 _"...Hai (yes)...?"_ Yuki muttered dumbly, not believing her ears. She paled at the obvious threats. It's clear that there's no room for negotiations, and if Yuki wish to have her legs intact and not numb later, she better get her feet running. **NOW.**

 **"R-RIKO-NEE IS A DEMON!"** Yuki cried at the top of her lungs as she turned on her heels and ran out of the gym at _half_ of her best speed. She can't just ran on her best speed without proper warm-up and not spraining herself.

Intentional or not, Yuki's cry is loud enough for the players on the court to pause and turn their head at her disappearing back.

Shūtoku's eyes widen in pure surprise. It's clear that the girl is faster than she looks by the way she was running.

Coach Nakatani narrowed his eyes. He knows that there's something special about this girl. 'Could she be a player?' he speculated, remembering the girl's petite yet properly shaped statures.

He can't be sure because he hasn't yet seen her on court, but the ways her muscles were shaped, he can say that whatever sports she played, she must excels at it.

It seems the girls on Seirin are not to be underestimated. Even that Coach of them, is definitely not your average 17-years old girl. She is something more.

"Just what is your manager doing, running out of the gym when her team is having a game?" Midorima asked snidely, narrowing his eyes as he adjusted his glasses.

Kuroko, the person Midorima questioned, doesn't even blink at the bites on his words. "It's okay. Yuki-chan _isn't_ an ordinary manager, so it's fine."

That statement interests Midorima even more, but before he can asked more, the game had restarted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki is grumbling as she ran on the beach. "Riko-nee is heartless. Dad is even more heartless. They are both Demons." she muttered as she lightly ran.

To be frank, there's about 80% potential for Yuki to get lost, and yet Riko still sent her on her way.

Given the present time until 7 at night, there's plenty for Yuki to get lost until Kanagawa where her Yuki-niisan is. Which mind you, is the 'bullet train', otherwise known as shinkansen's travelling distance, and **definitely** not on foot.

Yuki groaned at her terrible fate. If Kagami set off more than 15 minutes earlier, then he must be far already, with few laps under his belt.

She finally quickened her steps. Yuki can tell that running on the sand corrects her running positions while still expanding her lung capacities, but can't she at least have a rest today and starts tomorrow?

"Guess no... It's Riko-nee after all.. I might as well get this done earlier.." Yuki sighed and ran at three-quarter her best speed.

Thank the Heavens, after quite a while, Yuki met Kagami running her way with a canned drink on his hand. She slowed her paces.

"Yuki!" Kagami called out in surprise when he noticed those bouncing snow-white locks tied in a high-ponytail. "Why are you here?" he slowed down, almost stopping.

"Keep running." Yuki told him as she turned around and ran next to Kagami. "It's Riko-nee's order. I'm running with you." she turned at the sweating male. "How many have you done?"

Kagami blinked. He tried to recall the canned drinks he had on hand. The one he is currently holding is the 6th, so.. "About 5? I can't remember exactly."

To be honest, Yuki isn't quite clear on the counts used for Kagami's running. It could be laps, or _something_ _else_. "What's the deal with the can?" She directed her gaze to the canned drink, which has been bothering her for quite a while.

"Oh, this? Coach told me to get drinks for the guys at the gym. She said I can only bring one at a time." Kagami slightly huffed. He knows it's for training purposes, but honestly, _one at a time?_

"Hmm.." Yuki hummed in a thought. "Then you have lots of laps to run." She spoke after mentally counting the heads on the gym. "Assuming the guys on Shūtoku are in for the counts, then you have 40 to run, just to be on the safe side." Yuki smirked meaningfully. "Which means that's 80km in total."

Kagami looked like a tin plate just bonked him in the head. He looks funny, for the lack of a better word.

Yuki's smirk grows wider. "What? Is that _too_ much for you?" Her tone slightly mocking. "For your information my Dad made me ran 500m in 100 laps, which makes it 1km 1 lap in total. That's 100km before the other menus he came up with, which is as dreadful, if not more than the 100km menu."

Kagami blanched. No wonder she said Riko is better, _much_ better. He squawked loudly. **"Are you really human?!"**

Yuki sighed. "Do I need to prove that to you? How? By stripping here and now?" She provoked childishly.

Kagami turned beet red at that. Yuki always knows which button to push on him. "That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuki effectively ignored him. "If you think so then just quickly finish this." She sighed. "It's just 80km, we won't die. If I, with my tiny body can survive 100km, then you will be fine and dandy after 80km. No worry at all."

"Besides.. hasn't you done Triple of my training regimes?" Yuki turned at the taller male, facing him as he sweats profusely. She grinned, her pearly teeth showing. "You will be just fine."

Needless to say, Kagami is stunned for a while. One can argue that's not the best moment to have your heart beats for opposite gender. With the sweats and all. But he can't deny his heart **actually** beats at the sight.

'..Am I too tired from running, and so my mind is running from reality..?' Kagami couldn't process his disordered thoughts.

"Kick it up a notch! You're lagging behind! If you won't pick your paces, I'm leaving you on your own!" Yuki shouted from the front, using the her _**father**_ style of speaking when he's on his Coach-mode.

Kagami shook his head. Yeah, it's just a momentary illusion from all the trainings that finally took its toll on him.

It turns out that Kagami ran more than what Riko asked for, and with him and Yuki drenched in sweats from head to toes, the two decided to take a shower. Only to find it closed, for the male's bath.

Heavens blesses, Yuki has her bath with no problem at all. Although she heard a loud, indignant cry from a familiar voice.

* * *

The next two days were also done in running. Yuki and Kagami only heard of what happened on the game from another person. The game had always ended when they came back from running.

Seirin lost **all** three games to Shūtoku. The gaps isn't overwhelming, and without Kagami on court, that's a huge achievement from the Seirin before.

Huge buckets with ices filled to the brim could be found on the inn's garden with Seirin circling around them.

"What is this?" Kuroko asked.

Riko smiles, her arms crossed. "It's my special icing technique. It's great for sore muscles and fatigue."

'Thank goodness Riko-nee still has a shred of humanity left..' Yuki teared a shed of gratitude. At least she won't feel her sore legs when they're all numb under the ices.

The guys took turn burying their legs with the ices. They complains about it's being too cold and talked about their games with Shūtoku while they ice-bathed their legs.

" _Uwahh~!_ This feels so nice~!" Yuki moaned in pure ecstasy. Enjoying her ice-bath. "I'm on cloud nine~!"

Of course, it wouldn't be strange for Yuki to be receiving weirded stares after such exclamation. Hell, it's frigging cold! How can one enjoy such tortures?!

"What?" Yuki blinked her eyes innocently. Her babyblue doe-orbs combined with her flushed cheeks effectively zipped the guys' mouth.

Riko sighed. Well, Yuki _is_ different. "Yuki is unlike you guys." Riko began, earning the guys' attention. "Should I say it's befitting her name? Yuki loves the cold, _and_ the heat. Basically speaking, extreme temperatures don't bother Yuki. It _**pleased**_ her."

 _ **'Is that even humanly possible?!'**_ The guys inwardly screamed in terror, their expressions held horrified look as they gazed at the abnormal person in the team.

Yuki noticed the intent stares and smiled refreshingly in return. "Hmm? What's with that faces, nii-sans? You guys look funny."

After that, Yuki went on with humming a joyful tone, without once getting off from her ice bucket until Riko called a stop.

Shiroma Petit Yuki is **definitely** **not** normal.

The night of Seirin's last stay, Kagami went out to play at the parking lot with a basketball hoop. He was greatly annoyed that he couldn't even play one game with Shūtoku, and instead was sent on running with Yuki, who didn't fare better. Although, he noticed her mood suddenly shot up after this afternoon.

"You're working hard."

Kagami paused and caught the ball he was dribbling to see his Coach. "Ah, not really. I was just putting this ball away, so I thought I'd practice a little first." He explained awkwardly. "Rather..." Riko cocked her head innocently. While Kagami was surrounded with doom. "I've just been running on the beach with Yuki this whole camp."

"Really? Is that so?" Riko replied in feigned innocence.

Kagami is still annoyed. He pushed it further. "And the game's always over by the time I get back! Man, why did I even come here?" he questioned himself.

"Mou.." Riko finally sighed at Kagami's thickheaded skull. "You still haven't noticed?" Kagami's expression showed no recognition, prompting a mocking-look from Riko. "Ja, I'll tell you."

"Try jumping." was what Riko's advice is.

The results of the running soon proved itself in Kagami's heightened jumps, and he discovered where his greatest strength lies in; his **right** **leg**.

Poor Takao was almost squashed flat with a basketball hoop had his coin didn't roll off his pocket. He experienced the terror of his life when he noticed the heavy hoop falling down his direction.

Later, Kagami had the fortunes to meet Midorima who taught him just why he is an idiot and how he is such simpleton for thinking of doing aerial battle with the way he is now - all for Takao and Kuroko to see. Although, the two are latter noticed by Midorima.

With his irritations as the fuel, Kagami went on for another run to clear his stuffed head, since he can't handle much of those before he explodes. For time unknown, Kuroko then joined him. As he recalled Hyuuga's and Midorima's words, Kuroko finally realised the style he has been looking for so long.

While Takao and Midorima talked about the two Seirin players, they didn't notice there's a **figure** looming in the dark, smiling with a basketball on hands.

"Hello there." The figure spoke with a friendly tone, standing before the two startled Shūtoku players. "Do you want you play a game with me?"

For those of you who haven't noticed, it's _**none**_ other than our lovely Yuki, clad in white hoodie, her hair bunched together under a black cap with loose baggy pants and basketball sneakers. No wonder she was taken as a local boy.

"Are you even aware of whom you are challenging?" Midorima questioned in distaste. He dislikes this boy already.

Takao was more of the friendly guy here. "Sorry about that, Shin-chan is rather gruff, but he's not bad." Midorima tsked. "Then again, it's late at night. You can't just expect random people to accept your challenge, otouto-kun."

Yuki was quiet, but she _certainly_ didn't give up. The Shooting Guard she was looking for appeared in front of her without her looking for him. She can't let this chance slide. It's really _isn't_ her style, but it got the highest chance of success. And it's not like people can tell it's Shiroma Yuki under the hood. If she just _lowered_ her tone and _changed_ her mannerism, it will totally work her way.

"Stop yapping and just get on court. Whatever you have to say, spit it out on court." Yuki spoke with such crude language that made her tongue twitched.

To her credits, she successfully roped a pissed Midorima into the court. He just can't take that lying down, what's more from a brat who's just downright rude.

"Don't blame me when you lose." Midorima almost growled. He will place this brat on his place.

Takao is amused. He hasn't seen Midorima so agitated before. Even so, there's still tomorrow practices to worry about. "You sure about this, Shin-chan? We still have practices tomorrow."

Yuki turned her back on the boys. "Don't worry. It won't take long." She turned to give them a mocking gaze. "Assuming the seaweed can hold his ground."

Needless to say, Midorima's participation is **solidified**.

On court, Midorima can feel the pressures from the small brat. The relaxed form as he dribbled the ball showed his great confidence. He is no amateur, and he knows who he is going against.

"You can have the ball first. Take it as my cap for you." Yuki tossed the ball she was dribbling to the man who caught it easily.

Midorima glared. "I will shut your pesky mouth."

The boy's lips curled into a smirk. "Make me."

The game started slow, and while Midorima got the ball, he feels wary about shooting it straight like he would normally do. Somehow, the boy's form spells veteran, which pressures him enough to be cautious.

Midorima _tried_ to shoot, but Yuki foils his shot before it even leave his hands. She clutched the ball as she landed on the ground, and Midorima is immediately on guard. He didn't let his surprise hinders his plays.

Knowing just what to do like she had done in **hundreds** of simulation, Yuki took a large step, and when it looks like she was about to fall, she made another kick, and when you know it, she glided past her gobsmacked mark. The shot was made _beautifully_.

 _ **"The Hell just happened?!"**_ Takao cried out with disbelief. He had seen it, and he can't believe it. The boy was actually gliding, he was gliding on court! "Is that even possible?!"

As the one experiencing it in flesh, Midorima is more stunned than anyone else. His defense is nowhere near bad, Kagami can attest to that. But this brat, is in a _whole_ different level in manoeuvring against his opponent!

From then on, all of Midorima's shot is foiled by Yuki. Every time he tried to shoot, Yuki was already slinking away with the ball. He tried to go after her and block her attempt to shoot, but Yuki would always use the 'steps' to get away from her mark. And before he could react, the ball was shot and had entered the hoop.

Needless to say, Midorima is **utterly** and **completely** beaten by the boy he thought as an unknown local brat. He can't believe what just happened even as he sweats hard and his knees giving up. Takao didn't find it in himself to speak.

With the ball in hand, Yuki dribbles the ball slowly, having deemed the match ended when Midorima stopped moving. She never once lifts her hood, nor did it moves enough to reveal her face. It seems even the Heaven is on her side as no moonlight shone on them even when it's the night of the full moon.

Midorima waited for the brat to talk big while spouting more rude insults after his win. He opened his mouth. And the words that left his lips stunned the him speechless beyond worldly understanding.

"Thank you." 'He' smiled sincerely. "These 'steps' can't be completed without your help."

Even with the lack of insults, Midorima felt even _more_ insulted than any words could have. He lost utterly, and he is thanking him? Although, he took note of the 'steps' the brat mentioned. Was he referring to his gliding?

"Please don't misunderstand. I wasn't and am not underestimating you. I never did, and never will." 'He' spoke further, surprising the two Shūtoku players with the sudden 180 degrees way in his manners of speaking. "In fact, I can tell that your shooting stances and high arcs are definite proofs of repetitive practices."

Midorima couldn't even be more baffled. Takao was starting to wonder if he was dreaming it all, and if so, when did the dream started.

"Keep going. Because I will always watch your progress." Yuki turned to leave before she halted. "For your contribution, let me tell you how my 'steps' will be referred to from now on. **Feather-step**."

"Best of luck. **Shūtoku's Ace, Generation of Miracles's Best Shooter, Midorima Shintarō**."

Midorima's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. It's foolish of him to assume the boy wasn't aware of his identity. The **Feather-step** , as he referred to it, is exceptionally effective against shooter like him. In other words, he was **targeted** from the start.

The boy was looking for the best Shooting Guard. And he happened to be near the area.

"Oh. And **Shūtoku's Point Guard, Takao Kazunari**. Best of luck to you, too."

With that as her final greeting, Yuki walked away, waving her hands curtly to the back as she disappeared to the dark of the night that conceals her identity.

That night, Midorima and Takao discovered another **Demon** , sleeping as 'he' observed the current basketball world. If the day comes for that Demon to make 'his' entrance, the world will surely tremble in 'his' wake. People will chant 'his' name as everyone will be on their knees as 'he' manoeuvred 'his' way to the top.

It will be long before they discovered the true identity of the boy that had them shaken in their boots.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	30. Chapter 29

I tried to write this chapter with lots and lots of feels, though I'm not sure if I conveyed it throughly. This chapter mostly explains Yuki's standing regarding basketball and how she feels about the Generation of Miracles and herself.

There's also glimpses of her past, further implication on an OC that has yet made its appearance, and also part of the future arc. I guess I'll let it slip that I'm planning to write an arc about the Nationals that takes place after the Winter Cup. That arc will be purely non-canon, yeah.

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Mostly non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 - Do you believe in Fate?**

* * *

 _"A rival is someone who understands you most while still giving the frequent beatings you need." ? to Shiroma Yuki._

* * *

The next morning when Seirin is scheduled to return, Yuki is by far the _happiest_ person alive. She hums a joyful tune, skipping along the roadside with the other guys who was wondering if she is high on sugar.

"Na, Yuki." Kagami began, glancing at the skipping girl. "..Did you eat _something_ wrong this morning?"

Everyone expect Kagami to have his head whacked or his ears ruptured, but no such thing happened.

"Mm? It's nothing like that, Kagami~!" Yuki smiled amiably, swaying her arms back and forth. "I'm _just_ happy!"

Obviously, no one in Seirin knows what actually occurred the previous night where Yuki's inner demon was unleashed and how she terrified two Shūtoku players.

Kagami even got goosebumps when Yuki didn't even frown at him after his rude remark that would usually earn him a sharp glare at her mercy. That's not the Yuki he knows! "Kuroko, _something_ must have happened.." He whispered to the shorter boy.

Kuroko then took a peek at the smiley-skipping Yuki. He smiles to himself. "If Yuki-chan is happy then it's fine."

At his partner's simple reply, Kagami frowned. "True... But don't _you_ find it weird?"

As the group continued to walk, they finally arrived at the intersection to the train station; the **left** road.

"Chotto. Where are you going?" Riko called out from the road in the opposite direction. Yuki was by her side.

"Eh? The station... right?" Hyuuga replied with confusion.

Yuki stomped her feet, pouting. "Why are nii-sans going to the station? Yuki-niisan's match is **here** **today**!"

Kagami blinked. " _Yuki-niisan_? You mean Kasamatsu?"

"Kaijō has a game in the area today?" Izuki muttered, before his eyes widen in realisation. "You mean the Inter-High?" he quickly took out his cellphone, tapping the keys quickly before his eyes widen even more.

Hyuuga took a peek at the screen and blanched. "Kaijō vs... Tōō..!"

* * *

 **Today 14:00**

 **Second Quarterfinal Game**

 **Kaijō High School (Kanagawa)**

 **VS**

 **Tōō Academy (Tokyo)**

* * *

Riko smiles in excitement. "Let's go watch. Inter-High."

Yuki hums happily. Whatever match it is, she's happy as long as she could watch her Yuki-niisan. She's already happy as she is, but she certainly could get happier.

Seirin took the bus to the stadium where the Inter-High is held. Today's matches will conclude Inter-High tournament, meaning the Quarterfinals, and Finals are held on the very same day.

Kagami mindlessly watches the passing sceneries from the window. Until Kuroko called out to him, needless to say, Kagami is surprised, _again_.

Apparently, Kuroko was left a message from Midorima for Kagami. When Kuroko thanked Midorima for his advice to Kagami the night before, Midorima responded in his snide, taciturn way, successfully irritating the short-fused redhead.

"'I only taught him a lesson because he's so stupid.'" Kuroko repeated perfectly, even using Midorima's characteristic accent of _-nanodayo_.

Kagami's face looks twisted with rage as more and more irk marks are appearing. "That bastard..!" he hissed.

"Also." Kuroko added. "'Don't lose until I beat you.' apparently."

Thankfully the last sentence makes up for it as Kagami was fired up, his irritations moment ago left forgotten.

"Like Hell I'll lose! You tell him that!" Kagami exclaimed loudly.

All the while, Yuki was sitting at the front, near Riko, daydreaming as the bus goes until they finally reached the stadium.

"Yuki. Stop hopping around. I can practically see flowers emanating from you!" Riko chided, giving a light nudge on the girl's head.

Yuki turned and pouted a bit. "I can't help it! I'm just so happy." She paused, letting her feet rooted to the ground. "Well, I guess I'll keep it down. After all the Kaijō-Tōō match is soon.."

Riko sighed. At times, Yuki can really be a headache. Not to mention, Riko doesn't even have an idea what made her so happy right after the sun rises. "For now, let's just look for seats.."

The others followed as Riko and the seniors enter the arena, waving through the crowds in search for seats. Despite Seirin amounts to quite a large number, they still manage to find a strategic location to watch the match.

"The Kaijō-Tōō match is after this, eh...?" Yuki mumbled to herself. She is sitting next to Kuroko, on the end seat. Smiling, Yuki rummaged for her phone and joyfully typed a text of encouragement.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the blue and white knights are preparing for their entrance, their Captain is having the **greatest** headache from his teammates behaviours that gets on his nerves, _even_ the Coach is having an outfit crisis. Add his own personal dilemma to the mix, and Kasamatsu is inevitably in a dump.

Finally, Kasamatsu left the stuffy room with only his phone after telling Kise to get him five minutes before the game.

'They are honestly not helping me focus!' Kasamatsu grumbled inwardly. He can feel his tensed shoulders, and how his heart clenched when he recalled last year's match.

Kasamatsu can feel his expression twisting the more he remembered that exact second where everything went wrong and spiralled for the worst. '..I guess the remorse will always be there no matter how long time had passed...' He settled on a bench in the corridor, leaning against the wall as his back-support.

The year before, where Kasamatsu was in his Second year and a regular in the Kaijō basketball team, they were said to have the strongest players for the championship. However, it all _vanished_ that one second when he let their chance slipped past his fingers.

Kasamatsu Yukio was the cause of Kaijō's lost in the Inter-High preliminaries that year, a regret he will carry to his grave. As he thought of that, he unconsciously tightened his grip on the only thing he has on hand, almost crushing it.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

The cellphone he almost crushed rang, a message was just received. Kasamatsu raised his brow. His family knows not to disturb his concentration with any form of communication before the match. '..So who is it..?' He found himself asking in confusion as he flipped his phone.

* * *

 _From: Yuki_

 _Subject: Ganbatte!_

 _Yuki-niisan! You know what? We were just having a camp near, so we decided to watch your match! I will be watching you play, Yuki-niisan! Best of luck! I will be supporting you all the way! *\\(^o^)/*_

* * *

Needless to say, the text put a smile on his face. It's probably just the relaxation Kasamatsu needs to cool off his tensed muscles. 'Yuki has the perfect timing...' He finds himself smiling before he flipped his cellphone closed.

Now that Yuki encourages him, he can't just not win the game, can he? And fortunately, Kasamatsu has his reliable kōhai-Ace, the needlessly-explosive Power Forward, flirty-annoying Shooting Guard, and more tolerable, but his-kind-of-pace Center.

...The line-up might not sound so powerful, but that's certainly the members that brought Kaijō to this stage they are now.

 **Inter-High Quarterfinal.**

* * *

 _Timeskips..._

* * *

The match was intense, both sides unyielding. Aces of both teams clashed over and over, carrying the team's victory.

However, there's only **one** win that is recognised in official basketball match. The team that makes the most baskets, is the team proclaimed as the winner. With that specification, Tōō won by 12 points.

Amongst 10 players who were leaving the court, 5 players were visibly dejected with forlorn backs; they are the Kaijō's regulars. The other 5, held their head high as the winner of the match.

That's how it _looks_ like to the many spectators on the arena. But, as another prodigy who took the path open only to herself, Yuki sees it differently. Her gaze is fixed on _one_ particular back with No.5 red and black jersey.

'That broad back.. is _lonely_...' The back that faces forward, never once taking a glance back. The back, that carries the weight as the consequence of the choice she didn't choose.

Had Yuki didn't have her parents, teammates, Riko-nee, and _**that person**_... Could that back belongs to her?

 _ **"Aomine's amazing! He's destroying them all by himself! No one can stop him!"**_

' _ **To be honest, I'm kind of scared of Yuki-chan.. She is just too amazing.. Like a monster..'**_

 _ **"That's his 40th point today! He really is amazing!"**_

' _ **No one would be able to get close to her because of her spotless perfection.'**_

 _ **"Rather than calling him a prodigy, he's more of a monster.."**_

' _ **My parents said that's it's impossible for kids our ages.'**_

Is it her reflection that she sees in Aomine? Did that explain the emotions welling up in her chest?

Was that why, she saw sadness in him rather than the arrogance he displayed? The feeling of **abyss**.

 _ **"Yuki! Look, I master this trick yesterday! Isn't it cool? I'll teach you, too!"**_

 _ **"Now, now... Don't pout Yukihime.. You know that I won't go easy on you."**_

 _ **"How many time have I told you to not let go of my hand?! You made me worried, Yuki!"**_

 _ **"What's with that? You're okay the way you are, Yuki. Who cares about your classmates. You've got us!"**_

 _ **"You're not alone! I will never let you fight alone on court! You are my best friend, and rival! In or off court, you are Shiroma Yuki!"**_

Slowly, a tiny smile makes its way to her lips. She was saved from solitude because she has people with her. Yuki is simply lucky.

The one in a thousand chance of having such supportive people, fell to Yuki. For those people who wasn't chosen, shouldn't it be her task to be the first person who walks by their sides?

If she does that, it won't be the lonely back that she sees, but the feel of warmth in said person's hand.

 _ **"Yuki. A rival is someone who understands you most while still giving the frequent beatings you need."**_

 _That's right._ The man she is looking at, is not her. Yuki once stood where he was, but she never stands at where he currently is.

Unlike Aomine, Yuki was surrounded with prodigies as she grew up. A lone pearl won't stand out if it's amongst other pearls, that was the situation for Yuki.

The girl she was could only learn from losses and improved further despite being a prodigy herself. For Yuki to stay with the people she cares for is to stay as 'human'. Whereas Aomine, with his overwhelming talent against ordinary players stood out and becomes a 'monster'.

Both Yuki and Aomine were presented with two choices back then. Now, as they met with another who chose the choice they didn't, the **third** choice that wasn't originally there, appears.

However, to unite two different roads into a new one is certainly not an easy matter. And certainly, the path Yuki didn't take, is harder and lonelier than hers will ever be.

 **Pity.**

Yuki finds a new emotion surging for these Generation of Miracles idiots. Was it because they can't find an equal that they were distorted into believing only in themselves?

Before, Yuki hates them with passion. Because they show no virtue of sportsmen, and even ridiculed other athletes.

 _...Then again.. since when does an extraordinary talent, a gift more than it is a curse?_

 _ **"Hmm? What's this, Yuki? Are you hesitating? You realised he was lonely, and you have what it takes to drag him where he should be. So what are you waiting for?"**_

 _ **"GO!"**_

 _Ah. That person saves her again._ Yuki can't restrain her smile before she finally stood up from her seat, and broke into a full speed run.

"Huh? Yuki?! Where are you going?" Riko exclaimed in bewilderment. The girl is already far, almost disappearing.

Yuki turned with a smile on her lips, and it's mysteriously enchanting. "I have a mission to take care of! I won't be long!"

"Mission? Eh, what? Yuki?!" Riko cried in exasperation. She is starting to understand that girl less and less. Riko sighed, before smiling. "Maa.. she was _smiling_. That means she is happy."

As of now, Yuki has no doubt. If Fate exists, then it's no coincidence that she, like the other prodigies, were born with enormous talents, and that she, was the only one who chose the other path. That meeting the Generation of Miracles, is her Fate.

"Uwah! Owie!" Yuki landed on her butt. She was too focused in her reverie that she ran purely on instinct alone.

"Ugh. Sorry. Are you okay? Need some help getting up?" The man gruffly offered his hand. The first thing Yuki takes note of is the colour of his hand; sunburned.

Yuki takes his hand and he pulled her up. At that moment, she looks up and make eye contacts as babyblue met midnight-blue.

"Ganguro-san!" Yuki exclaimed in delight. It's Fate, alright. She bumped into him, out of the hundreds of people she could have bumped into. "Oh, sorry, it should've been Aomine-niisan..."

Aomine's eyes widen comically, he pointed his accusing finger at Yuki shakily. "Y-You're that girl at the rooftop?! ...What's your name again?"

The two never did formally greet each other. It's their third meeting, although the second meeting in Seirin-Tōō match was one-sided, since only Yuki noticed Aomine.

"Shiroma Petit Yuki. You can call me Yuki, Aomine-niisan." Yuki bowed a bit, then she flashed him a grin. "Oh, and I'm also Seirin's Manager. I was there when Seirin had a match with Tōō, but you didn't notice me."

The tanned male only blinked. Was this girl this cheerful when they first met? "Oh.." he mumbled with apparent disinterest.

"I have something to ask you, Aomine-niisan." Yuki's voice lowered a few notch, gaining a serious tone. Her babyblue orbs was firmly fixed on Aomine's wide midnight-blue ones. He is somehow entrapped within her eyes.

For once, Aomine feels his soul captured hostage by those pair of babyblue orbs gleaming with unwavering conviction. He knows another pair like it, but he would only see them on court, and he is currently not on the court.

 **"Is basketball fun?"**

The taboo question that has been plaguing his mind is finally asked by another person. It's the question Aomine hates most. Because he knows, the answer was not what he hopes for.

" **The only one who can beat me is me.** I'll _always_ win. What's the fun in that?" Aomine scoffed, his frowned deepen. If anything, he looks hurt to Yuki.

Still, Yuki didn't falter. "Is the thrill in basketball the only enjoyment for Aomine-niisan?"

Aomine narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue. "What are you trying to say?"

"...My reason for playing basketball, hasn't changed since I first started." Yuki confessed. Her mind starting to take her back to her childhood memories surrounding basketball as she grew up. "I want to stand on the same court. With the same team I grew up with."

Yuki finds herself smiling at the thought. "The fun from each game I play is just a plus. For me, the game with an orange ball alone is fun as long as I play with my teammates."

Just that sentence is enough to take Aomine back to his childhood days. Where he plays streetball the moment he wakes up until the sun goes down. Yeah... It **used** to be fun... just dribbling the ball and trying hard to block the taller players older than he was.

 _But now..._

Aomine snarls. "That's only pretty words. Sports is all about your adrenaline rushing, fighting for victory, and clashing with your opponents."

The girl nods. "I agree it's your own view and feeling. And that I can't interfere."

Then her gaze hardened. "If... a rival is what you're looking for... I guarantee that you fill find it." Yuki stares straight into his eyes. "I know who can potentially be your rival, Aomine-niisan."

"Hah!" Aomine scowled loudly. His expression twisted in agony. "I don't think so. How far do you think I've looked? I find none!" He glowered, his tone raising as he speaks.

Even so, Yuki is unmoving. She is determined to get through his thick-skull. **"..If there's none, I will make one."** She stated, surprising the latter with her firm conviction. _"...and if I can't make one.. I will be one."_ She muttered the last part.

Time passed as they both stared each other down. Silence seems to fill the space between them before one of them finally speaks.

"...Why are you going so for for me?" Aomine asked finally. He knows that the girl has other motive then just sympathy.

Yuki was quiet as her expression softens. She can't help but smile at the question. _"..Because we're similar somehow.."_ She answered in quiet murmur, almost inaudible.

"Haa?" Aomine muttered, unable to clearly hear her words.

Yuki only smiles in response. "Do you believe in Fate?" She found herself asking as the male looks incredulous.

Well, Yuki herself doesn't believe in predetermined Fate, but she was _somehow_ made to believe that it's no mere coincidence she met the Generation of Miracles at their worst phases. Then there's Kuroko and Kagami, who taught her how her hatred is misplaced, and there's more than to what she knows from looking at the surface.

"I used to hate you and the Generation of Miracles with passion." Yuki continued, her gaze turned sharp and piercing. "I hate how you are all so arrogant, how you mercilessly crushed your opponents, and casted teamwork away."

Aomine flinched at the hard tone the bubbly-girl-seconds-ago just used. It unnerves him. Even her glare could kill.

"...But now. I can only pity you all no matter how hard I tried to feel different." Yuki mumbled dejectedly, her expression fell sadly. "..It's _pitiful_.. knowing someone else's talent is also more of a curse than it is a gift."

 _'...also..?'_ he mentally noted.

"..And it's because I know, the desire for a rival." She smiled wryly, recalling her own. "To have one, is certainly a blessing. As I too... once have a rival, so _**irreplaceable**_... that the void left can never be filled."

* * *

The loud noises and chatters fell deaf to Yuki as she weaves her way past the crowds. Her feet has brought her to wander aimlessly without paying any attention to where she is going.

At last, her feet brought her to a stop.

 **Kaijō High School Locker Room**

To say she was surprised is an understatement. Yuki's eyes widen the size of saucers as she bored her gaze on the plank with Kaijō's name written on it.

'..After meeting Aomine-niisan, it's Yuki-niisan and Kise-niisan next...? This is getting ridiculous.' Yuki gritted her teeth, inwardly lamenting the reality.

As of now, Kise and Kasamatsu have yet to realise Yuki's monstrous potential in basketball. Kise asides, if, by chance, Kasamatsu discovered that Yuki is another prodigy like the Generation of Miracles are, will there exist a gap between them that wasn't there before?

It's not odd if Yuki says she can understand Aomine and the rest of the Generation of Miracles, and they acknowledges it. Because **they are the same**.

But if Yuki were to console someone, an ordinary player, who was crushed by another prodigy like she is, will that be of any use?

The reason why Yuki dropped her 'talents' was so she could stay as she is, and relate to anyone as she likes it.

Even when she knows that, Yuki still finds herself pressing her palm against the metal door.

'It's quiet...' Yuki noted. She hears almost no sound coming from the other side of the door. Even so, she can feel a familiar presence inside.

She hesitates, but finally pushed open the door. There, as she expects, is Kasamatsu. His back hunched as his gaze fell to the ground. Kasamatsu was slumped on the floor, his head leaning forward to the locker. He seems unaware that Yuki has made her entrance.

The sight alone is enough to break Yuki's heart. It's no secret that Yuki has a soft spot for the Kaijō Captain. She always has, ever since he approached her that rainy day with a tomato face and umbrella in hand.

Her heart clenched as she sees how depressed her Yuki-niisan is. The fact that he will buck up for the sake of the team, and put today's loss behind as he leads his team to the Winter Cup is even more disheartening.

The Captain shoulders the team's mentality, and he will affect the team as whole, for the better or the worse. In other words, your personal emotions come _second_ after the team's best interest.

Yuki can't bring herself to say a thing. She had her mouth opened before it closed without a word coming out. What was it that she can say? It's a bad luck? They'll win next time? Or just cheer up?

Words, as powerful as they are, have a limit it can reach where only actions can go above and beyond said line. However, as lone action and unaccompanied word are often misunderstood, it's generally accepted that both should goes hand-in-hand to deliver the intended meaning.

Although, for some situations, silence speaks **thousands** of words, and simple gestures, conveys **millions** of emotions.

That's what Yuki did. She slowly walked to where Kasamatsu is, crouched down to his level, and let her knees kissed the ground as she lightly dropped her forehead on the ravenette's unsuspecting back.

By now, the male has noticed the other presence in the room. But from the warmth radiating from the touch alone, he let her be without any questions. Other then that, he can feel the sense of familiarity and how his erratic heartbeats slowed with the person here.

Yuki doesn't say a word. She just stays in her position, without shifting a bit. It's her intention to lift some burdens off the male's back, but she is not here to comfort him about his loss. Yuki is not offering Kasamatsu a warm hug, she is just giving him a peace of mind for a moment in time.

The two of them instinctively know, that if comforts and soothing words were always given in the face of loss, then they wouldn't get stronger. An innate urge to stand up and run towards their goals is what needed; and neither of them have lost sight of it.

Approximately 3 minutes had passed before the two shifted, although it felt longer. Kasamatsu turned to see just who was the familiar presence as Yuki lifts her head from the former's back.

"..Yuki?" Kasamatsu questioned, slightly surprised. Half of him feels glad that it was the smiling girl in front of him, but half of him feels confused instead.

"Yuki-niisan." Yuki smiles slightly. It wasn't a wide encouraging smile, nor was it sweet. But Kasamatsu still finds it adorably gentle. "I miss you."

It was fine until Yuki innocently uttered the last three words. Kasamatsu immediately flushed beet red, unable to pronounce his sentence properly. "W-Wh-Wha...?! What a-are you say-saying, Yuki?!"

The addressed girl pouted a bit. "Does Yuki-niisan not miss me?" Her head dropped as her babyblue doe-orbs glanced upwards, creating an _adorable_ effect.

Needless to say, Kasamatsu is even more on edge. "I-I...!" He was unable to come into decision. His gazes were shifting anywhere but Yuki.

Yuki pouts even more, her gaze turns sadder and tears are threatening to show. It's **super** **effective**.

"I MISS YOU, TOO!" Kasamatsu found himself shouting in his confusion. He belatedly realised that such action was unnecessary.

Although, he earns his present in Yuki's wide, adorable smile before she jumped on Kasamatsu's open arms. Kasamatsu stiffen. He is red from head to toe.

"I miss you a lot, Yuki-niisan. I really really do." Yuki smiled, not realising the male has blanked out. "You were great back there. If I was 3 years older, I would go to Kaijō and follow you everywhere."

Kasamatsu would have blushed even more if he could. Every words Yuki said managed to rattle his emotions, and now he can feel his heart beating faster than ever. He **can't** think, only feel.

"The Winter Cup. Let's meet there, okay?" Yuki whispered as Kasamatsu finally jerked out from his paralysis. She pulled back, seeing eye-to-eye. "I will do my best with Seirin, so let's meet on the Winter Cup, okay, Yuki-niisan?" She asked again.

That question, Kasamatsu can answer with clarity. His previous bitterness disappeared when Yuki stayed with him, his excitements invoked when Yuki brought up the Winter Cup; Kaijō's next sight.

"Of course. Kaijō won't lose, Yuki." Kasamatsu stated with a grin. He is more relaxed than ever.

Yuki feels happy now. She can see her Yuki-niisan smiling, even when she knows he's still feeling a bit disarrayed deep down. "Seirin, too, won't lose, Yuki-niisan."

The two exchange goofy grins like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

 _"...Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman. Answer the phone, Yuki!"_

Interruptions confirmed. Yuki smiles shakily, having premonitions on what to come. She lifts her phone on an arm-length after tapping the 'Accept' button.

 _ **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! THE BUS IS COMING IN 5 MINUTES! GET BACK HERE NOW OR I WILL BURN YOUR TEDDY BEARS!"**_

Kasamatsu sweat dropped. Even without the loudspeaker on, a voice with such intensity could burst anyone's ears. 'That must be Seirin's Coach... What ferocity..'

"NO! Not my Teddy Bears, Riko-nee! ANYTHING, but that!" Yuki shrieked in absolute dread. If Riko said she will do it, then she will. "I'm running back now, but I won't know if I make it there safely!"

A heavy sigh was heard on the other side of the line. _"...Ask hundreds of directions, I don't care. But you better make it to Entrance B before your 5 minutes ran out. Or you know what will happen."_ Riko muttered menacingly, her tone means business.

Yuki feels the shivers, even when the cold never bothers her. "O-Okay! I understand! I'm running now!" She squeaked. Riko didn't even speak another word before ending the call.

 _"Clicked."_

As soon as she heard the beep, Yuki turned to Kasamatsu, looking frantic. "Yuki-niisan. I'm going now, I'll see you next time. I'm sorry for this, anyway, until later!" She spoke in one breath before running out of the room in a lightning speed.

At the trail of dusts she left, Kasamatsu is left awestruck. It's not until another 10 seconds he finds his words returned. "...Her speed is honestly _breathtaking_.. It's like... seeing Aomine himself..."

Kasamatsu quickly shook his thoughts away. There's no way. Yuki is just a little girl, she does look fit, but certainly not fit enough to run like Aomine. There's just no way. It must be the atmosphere that makes it look the way it did.

The time when the name Shiroma Yuki was continuously chanted and her existence was widely acknowledged will still be a long time to come.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	31. Chapter 30

This took a very long time to write because I was kind of lost. So anyway, this chapter is longer than the previous ones due to extra background stories and all. There's also revelations on the mysterious person. I will probably take a break from Rainbow Drops, I kind of used up my ideas for it, for now. Give me a week or two before the next update. In the meantime, expect updates on Dreams of Life and My Dignified Imouto~

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Mostly non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 30 - Hate is a strong word**

Winter Cup preliminaries are fast approaching. Seirin is training hard with the remaining times they have to improve if they want to beat the Generation of Miracles and be the number one in Japan.

The Kaijō-Tōō match certainly ignites the fires within the members as they are determined to get stronger by winter.

Riko arranged for a practice match with one of the school participating in the Inter-High preliminaries. It wasn't a particularly strong school, and Seirin beats them 72 to 65.

Using the club's fund, Riko took the team to a nearby family restaurant to replenish their nutritions.

Kagami is struggling to eat using his left hand holding the chopsticks, only to fail miserably. Nigō has the fortune for more food in his jaw with every pieces the redhead dropped.

"Damn it!" Kagami cried in exasperation, his fingers twitching in frustration. Riko told him that the quickest way to master the use of his left hand is by substituting it for his dominant hand daily, which is just plainly difficult.

From 2 seats of where the redhead sat, Yuki snickered. "What's that, Kagami? If you can't even do that, how are you going to handle a ball?" she asked playfully.

Kagami didn't disappoint. He furiously glared at her, almost breaking his chopsticks. "It's _freaking_ hard! You try it!" he provoked.

What Kagami didn't expect is Yuki's meaningful smirk. She lifts her chopsticks with her left hand, and grabs the little piece of fries like it's **no** big deal at all. So different from his desperate, almost pitiful attempts.

Obviously, Kagami was gaping like a fish while the guys are dumbstruck. Yuki can feel their gazes filled with respect at her little display as she continued to eat with a proud smile and impeccable table manners.

Seeing Yuki wasn't about to talk anytime soon, Riko sighed. "...As an aspiring pianist since young age, Yuki has long mastered the use of her left hand." she explained, rubbing her temple. "In short, Yuki is **ambidextrous**."

That's certainly news for the team. After all, the half-Japanese girl rarely talks about herself. For a basketball team with ambitious guys striving for victories over the Generation of Miracles by trainings that left them dry, only topics revolving around basketball are discussed.

On a side note, Yuki has been an ambidextrous for as long as she can remember. If someone were to ask her of her dominant hand, she would probably answer both. How is she to know which one, if she's been using both all her life?

"Are you good, Yuki?" Hyuuga asked curiously. His brow raised as he eyed the younger girl.

At this, Yuki only scratched her cheek bashfully, lightly tinted in pink. "I'm not that great, yet, Hyuuga-niisan.. I'm still learning."

Riko scoffed loudly, expressing her denials. "That's just her being humble." she sipped on her drink. "Yuki held her first recital when she was 8, and she holds one every year." Riko smirked. "That alone speaks her talent."

The guys' gaped as they openly stared at Yuki with respects in their sparkling eyes. They truly put her high on a pedestal.

"That's _amazing_..!" Koganei muttered in awe. His silent friend also nodded, showing his agreement.

Furihata eyes the smaller girl with wonder. "It's like you can do everything, Yuki!"

If anything, Yuki is uncomfortable with all the attentions she's getting for her musical talent. It's not like she is hiding it, but she wants them to treat her like an ordinary little girl.

As the one who brought the topic, Riko feels slightly guilty. She knows how this subject is particularly touchy for Yuki. Her childhood friend prefers people knowing her by only one out of her numerous hidden talents.

For example, those in her musical society circle shall only know of her musical abilities and not the basketball or anything else, and vice versa. Yuki doesn't like having her seemingly _boundless_ talents to be put on public display.

"..We'll have a day off tomorrow." Riko tried steering the topic in other direction, successfully gaining the guys' attentions. "Which means **strictly** rest time and no practice." she finished firmly.

Later, as the freshmen discussed how they will spend their day-off, Furihata suggested entering the street-basketball 5-on-5 tournament for the First years.

Obviously, Riko is against the idea. She did emphasised the 'rest time' when she spoke earlier. It's nothing Yuki and Kiyoshi are incapable of, though. The two managed to talk Riko into it as they're both supportive of Furihata's ideas.

As fellow First years, Yuki believes it's best if they learn to cooperate together on the court as they play, and nothing beats real-life experiences.

"Are you going with us?" Kagami asked casually. Somehow, as the youngest of the group, Yuki is being naturally classified into the First years' circle.

Too bad for them, she had prior engagement she can't get out of. "Well, I would like to.." Yuki frowned, shrugging. "But I have something to do tomorrow, so no, I can't."

"Like what?" Kagami pushed on. His brow raised as he leaned deeper to his seat.

Yuki deadpanned through half-lidded eyes. "None of your business."

This irked Kagami as a tick mark grew in his temple. He looked menacing as he is furious. Obviously, Yuki annoys him on purpose, just for the heck of it. She kinds of like teasing the taller male around.

Who told him to call her a _chibi_? Yuki holds deep grudge over those things.

"Can't you come even for a while, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko asked this time, he sounds hopeful despite his unchanging expression.

"I want to." Yuki answered without hesitance. With Kuroko asking, of course, she answers just about anything. "But I have a game with The Oblivion, so I can't."

On the other end, Kagami is seething in his seat. He asked first, and she said it's none of his business, now that Kuroko asked, she just spilled it out like it's nothing?!

As if reading Kagami's furious thoughts, Yuki turned to him with a slight smile. "Don't take it too hard, Kagami. Tetsu-niisan is just different."

The visibly aggravated redhead turned to glare at the petite girl. "..and _**how**_ are we different?" he hissed in a low voice.

Yuki blinks at that, actually thinking. Everyone are also curious and intently listening, even Kuroko.

"Well..." Yuki trailed, her closed eyes fluttered open. "Tetsu-niisan is gentle. nice. polite. humble." She listed with slight pause between. Then Yuki turned to Kuroko, smiling sweetly. "..and I like Tetsu-niisan's basketball.."

The shadow boy can feel his heart thumps as his cheeks tinted light-pink. Kuroko is aware he is in Yuki's favourites list, but he never actually heard it until just now. It makes him happy, and somehow elated.

" **Whereas**." Yuki slowly turned her head towards the other freshmen-combi as her brows scrunched. Her gaze boring into bloodred ones. "..Kagami is rude. loud. obnoxious. annoying. and plainly trouble." She spoke flatly as each word stabs deep into the redhead's heart.

Kagami feels like he's on a battlefield in his dying moments with **five** stabs on his chest as he bleeds profusely. He is completely hated by the girl, isn't he..?

"Although... I'm starting to like your basketball these days.." Yuki's gaze softened as her tone turned gentle, her expression serene. Then she frowned. "At first, I hate the brimming confident your basketball exude and how you play alone." She confessed. This time, her smile returned. "..but lately.. your basketball had been getting kinder.." she finished with a sweet smile.

Now it's time for Kagami to blush in embarrassment as his face flushed as red as his hair, even his ears are scarlet. Surely he didn't expect such gentle words after the numerous stabs he received.

"What...? Did they have _something_ going on..?" Kawahara muttered to his seat-mate, Fukuda, who looked as bewildered at the turn of events.

"..Not sure..." Fukuda replied unsure. He did narrow his eyes at his fellow freshman who was blushing red.

" **Ehem**." Riko suddenly coughed sharply, glaring at the two murmuring boys. Kawahara and Fukuda immediately straightened up, their lips sealed. Riko doesn't like the silly idea the two freshmen were discussing. Yuki is _too_ young for that kind of thing!

Oblivious to it all, Yuki sipped her drink casually. "Anyway, I can't go since I could never skip The Oblivion's weekly meeting." she stated clearly.

With the camp and preparations for the Winter Cup, Yuki's been missing some of the routine meetings, that's why she doesn't want to miss this one. Yuki misses her goofy, silly Ojis.

* * *

"So, Yuki.." Sōsuke, the stubborn Power Forward began as he grinned with excitement. "I heard you completed your _steps_?" he invaded said girl's private spaces.

"What's the name, Yuki?" Hayato added, his brows raised curiously.

Even Yūsei, the calm and collected Shooting Guard is curious. "I would love to hear the stories, Yuki. After all, I was not the Shooting Guard you practiced with." he smiled slightly sad.

On the other hand, the playful Takeru is practically bouncing and hopping in curiosity.

Ibuki, the ever rational Captain, sighed. "If you all can't settle down, Yuki won't be able to talk."

Yuki only smiles at her teammates' behaviours. "I did complete it." She smiles mischievously. "And the name is..."

" **Feather-step!** " Haruto completed with a huge goofy grin. "Doesn't Yuki just have the greatest naming sense?" he gushed happily.

Well, Yuki doesn't look pleased. Her father stole the cake! "You shouldn't give away the most awaited part like that!" She complained, pouting.

"I agree." Hayato chimed in, smiling in a sly manner. "As the creator, Yuki has the _legal_ right to announce the name of her steps."

Haruto looks like a tin plate just hit him hard, his mouth agape as he turned pale.

The nimble Small Forward sweat dropped. "What legal? We are _not_ **on** **court**." Takeru looked bewildered. Then realisation dawned on his face. "Oh wait. We _are_ **on** **court**."

Now Yuki is the one sweat dropping. "Takeru-oji... You're being just like Izuki-niisan.." she spoke, disappointed.

Yūsei chuckles as he nudges his prankster of a friend. "That's smart, Takeru. But you missed the point."

"Okay, that's enough." Ibuki clapped his hands, silencing the rowdy men. "We will just have to see and experience it in flesh." he smiled as he threw a ball to Yuki, which she caught easily.

Yuki grins excitedly at the obvious challenge. She took off her outer jerseys and threw it to the nearby bench as it fluttered and fell perfectly on the flat surface. Yuki then put her stance. "So, who's first?"

All of them either grins or smiles, their eyes gleaming with excitements and ready to strike. Their aim is but one, the ball.

The results of the face-off are quite as expected. Yuki's Feather-step is weak against speed-based skills as she didn't input her speed in.

Takeru and Haruto easily passed and scored against Yuki, Hayato has difficulties at first, but his predictions shined through, Ibuki and Sōsuke hardly made it, most of the time they didn't, and while Yūsei got the worst compatibility being a Shooting Guard, his instantaneous release saved most of his shot.

In conclusion, her Feather-step is good enough at the moment, but Yuki still has to improve it by using it more in real matches as the steps still feel rather coarse and not yet smooth as how it's intended. She also has to get the timing right, since different person has different interval.

If Yuki improves it right, then it's certain that Sōsuke and Ibuki won't be able to pass her. Yūsei will have little to no chance, and the Hayato could only rely on speed and predictions then made it barely, except Haruto and Takeru whose speed greatly outmatched the steps itself.

Yuki dribbles the ball mindlessly, recalling her promise to Aomine. "..I have to get stronger.." she murmured, almost inaudible. First thing first, new skills are probably the answer. Although, it certainly won't be easy.

"Ne, Yūsei-oji.." Yuki clutch the ball in her hands as Yūsei turned with a soft smile. "..If I want to create a unique skills that ensures my shooting's percentage, where should I start?"

As of now, Yuki can shoot anywhere from half the court with **99.99%** of success - without marks on her. Meaning, to actually achieve that percentage, she has to make sure her opponents can't stop her from shooting.

Yūsei chuckles softly. "Our Yukihime is advancing steadily, eh?" he teased, earning a pout from the girl. "Maa, to answer your question, I'm afraid you have to think yourself. It's _your_ play after all." he finished as Yuki groaned.

"Hmm.." Yūsei hummed in thoughts. "Why not picture the possible plays in your mind? Something that utilise your inborn traits." he smiled. "Didn't Haruto say so?"

Yuki frowned. It's true that her father asked her to create her own style unique to her own. Does that mean no help is given? She sighed. "For now, I will take a break.." Yuki trailed off as she walked to the bench and sat deep in thought as she observed the ongoing game.

Yuki tried to recall the matches she had watched, the various plays shown and many more. Then her focus wandered to a certain greenhead's high arc shoots.

Certainly, Midorima Shintarō's High Projectile Three are hard and nearly impossible to block due to the ridiculous height of its path. As a skill to score points, it's a main and lethal weapon that could change the tides of the game.

While Yuki could perhaps recreate it, it still wouldn't be _her_ move. Not to mention the burden on her arms considering she is not as tall as Midorima to begin with, and as she is still lacking strength. For now, rather than creating a move to score, perhaps she should create a play that gives her more choice when her steps is not enough?

Like in the case of Haruto and Takeru, Yuki can't pass them with Feather-step alone since they are speedy-based players. That would mean she would need to create a speed-based move that would throw them off momentum and snatch the chance to overturn the favour. Maybe let her pass the ball to her teammates?

Even so, if Yuki is just counting on her speed, she can't pass Haruto and Takeru. There should be an element of surprise for the move to work. 'But _**what**_ …?' she feels like biting something.

"Yuki." a voice called, breaking Yuki's train of thoughts as she finally looked up. Hayato is smiling as he stood, leaning forward to her eye level. "You should't think so much, or you're going to get early wrinkles." he teased with a smirk.

Yuki frowned immediately. "Out of all the people I know, Hayato-oji.. **you're** the one who makes me think the most." she reminded. The mind games he came up with, the strategies he instilled on her young brain, requires lots of thinking.

Hayato chuckles. "That's true. Mind games are not exactly easy." he admitted. Then he smiled as his tone took a teacher-mode change. "Yuki, inspirations can come from anywhere in any forms. Which is why, you can hold this whole new skill until then. Isn't that the first and foremost reason why you enter Seirin?" he questioned softly.

The girl finally nods in understanding, her mind in a much better state. Yuki tends to overthink stuffs, it makes her envy idiots like Kagami sometimes. Idiots often simplifies things that genius complicates. "Thank you for the advice, Hayato-sensei." she smirked teasingly.

This made Hayato blinked before he chuckles. "Anyway, since Winter Cup is coming up, you should focus on that first. Help Riko-chan with datas gathering." he reminded as he patted Yuki's head. "Understand, Yukihime?" he stressed her name at the end, earning him a wide grin from Yuki before she nodded.

"Yo, Hayato! Yuki~! Hurry come and let's play!" Takeru called from the court, a basketball on his hand as he motioned for the two to come with his other hand. The two players then stood up, jogging to join their teammates on the court.

* * *

As the sun sets, Haruto and Yuki went home by a car they came with. All through the journey, Yuki has her gaze fixed on the passing sceneries while her thoughts wandered lost.

"What are you thinking, Yuki?" Haruto asked softly, he peeked at his daughter before returning his gaze to the road.

Her father's call woke her up, and she smiled at him. "Ah. Just this and that.." Yuki replied vaguely.

Yuki's mind is filled with her promise to Aomine, promise with that person. And her own feelings regarding in the midst of all these.

"..I want to play basketball with Seirin." Yuki confessed abruptly, slightly surprising her father.

"I didn't expect you would be so taken in to Seirin?" Haruto questioned more to himself. His daughter hardly opened up to anyone. "Although.. bonds are steadily established with time, so I can understand.." he smiled, taking a glance at his daughter. "This must mean Yuki likes Seirin's basketball a lot, eh?"

Yuki didn't hesitate to nod. "Seirin's play is kind of like The Oblivion, different but alike." she added. Yuki can honestly say that both teams love basketball and have fun playing on the court. That's her number one absolute belief.

All this time, watching as they struggle for winning, enduring harsh practices to get stronger, and how they virtues shined on the court. It just gets to Yuki, they grew on her.

"I want to play with them." Yuki repeated with conviction. Her tone contained a hint of sadness.

At this, Haruto can't help but smile wryly. He doesn't want to be the one who said it, but he's the only one here. "...Yuki.. you know it's nearly impossible.."

"I know.." Yuki had a ghost of a smile. Her features shadowed by her fringes, her babyblue orbs hidden. "There's not many mixed competitions held. So other then some specified practice matches, I might never be able to play with the team.."

Haruto felt a twinge of pain seeing his daughter in glooms. He used his hand to reach and ruffle her hair with a tiny smile. "..Yuki, if you wish for it strongly, then it might just happen.. Don't stop believing..."

"...Okay, Dad.." Yuki nodded with a smile. She doesn't look convinced, but she is not giving up.

Haruto shifts his gaze back to the road. His mind is starting to work its gears towards something that would certainly requires time and efforts to pull off.

If there's something he could do for his daughter with the title he had earned, then Haruto will gladly do it. As long as it's _legal_ on court.

* * *

The next day is the usual regular practice for Seirin, which starts right after school ended. It's a shame that they can't skip classes for more trainings, but then again, the boys are students first before they are basketball players.

Riko gathered the guys in a circle, and spoke briefly. "We have only until Saturday for the Winter Cup Preliminaries. Which means, there won't be many days for more practices. I expect full concentration and devotion from you all! You hear me?" she half-shouted.

"Ou!" The guys roared in understanding, earning a nod from Riko.

"Oh, Kuroko-kun." Riko turned to the shadow boy. "Have you completed your new drive, yet?"

"I'm almost there, Coach." Kuroko answered with indifference. "A little bit more. It would be better if I someone could supervise me.." he added the last sentence as an afterthought.

It works just fine with him alone, but it certainly would be quicker and more effective if Kuroko could have someone observe and play with him as he develops his technique.

"Hmm.." Riko hummed in thoughts, her fingers resting on her chin. Then she finally decided. "Yuki."

"Mm?" Yuki tilted her head slightly, a questioning look on her face.

"You've done your researches on our opponents for the prelims already, right?" Riko stated as Yuki nodded. "That means you're free." Yuki nodded again, albeit hesitantly.

The female Coach smiles sweetly, yet commanding. "Shiroma Yuki. From now on, you will take on a temporary position of Personal Trainer for Kuroko-kun until he completes his new drive."

This earned murmurs of envy, even Kagami gave Kuroko this look. All the while, Kuroko keeps his blank look despite his inner heart beating in a _slightly_ irregular pace.

Oblivious to her surrounding, Yuki saluted as she grinned. "Roger!" It wouldn't be bad, would it? After all, she did ask Kuroko to practice together before.

"Good." Riko nodded with a smile, satisfied. Before her amber orbs glinted. "Then from today on, **after** basic practices are done, you will overview Kuroko-kun's progress."

It took a while for Yuki to process what Riko just said. _'After basic practices?'_ she found herself inwardly asking. "..Does this mean I will be doing _**extra**_ hours after club was finished...?" she asked skeptically.

The infamous Demonic smile returns. "Practices normally ends at 7pm, but with an extra hour, that would mean you and Kuroko-kun will be here until 8pm."

Needless to say, Yuki immediately blanched. Her face losing colour rapidly. If someone knows how to work people to their bones, Riko **is** one.

On the other hand, Kuroko doesn't mind it. He's delighted, even. He's been wanting to use the gym more often. "Do we have permission to use the gym until 8pm?" he asked as he scratched his cheek.

Riko puffed her chest proudly, her hands on her hips. "It's okay! I have gotten permission from the teachers!" she informed cheerily.

'..She expects this..?' Yuki wondered as she grimaced internally. It's likely that Riko reserved the right to use the gym late at night for training purposes, it just ended up with Kuroko using it for his new drive training.

Whatever Yuki is feeling must be shown on her face, because the next thing she knows, a high-pitched cry was heard. "What are you so down about?!" Riko shouted, frowning. "It's not like it will be hard or anything. Besides, your manager work is done!"

'She means _for_ _now_..' After the preliminaries and 4 schools are chosen, Yuki would have to research those 3 schools. "I was planning to roam the street courts to search for inspirations." Yuki grumbled, then she pouted at Riko. "..but Riko-nee just made that impossible.." she groaned.

"...Then again, I do have my share of responsibility in Seirin.." Yuki added with a sigh. She weakly glared at Riko. "Although, it's clearly should only be the _Manager_ responsibility." she stressed the 'manager'.

Yuki entered the team to be a temporary manager, then she is proclaimed as official manager, now she is a Personal Trainer? Next time she might as well be Riko's Personal Servant. She face palms inwardly.

"Do you have a prior appointment this week, Yuki-chan?" Kuroko asked politely, not wanting to intrude on Yuki's plans.

Yuki shakes her head. "None." she smiled assuringly. "Riko-nee aside, I did say I want to help Tetsu-niisan's training, didn't I? So it's okay."

That irked Riko. "What did _**you**_ mean _'Riko-nee'_ aside?!" she roared furiously, making the guys flinched at her loudness. Maybe it's a good thing how Riko won't truly hurt Yuki who frequently annoys her.

Of course Yuki knows that. No matter what happened, loud yells are probably the worst punishment Yuki will ever get. Riko's infamous wrestling moves are reserved for those other then her.

Taking it to her advantage, Yuki sticks out her tongue at her older sister figure. "I'm doing this for Tetsu-niisan, not slave-driver Riko-nee!" she teased playfully.

Riko snapped. **"Yuuuuu...kiiii!"** she threatened with menace as her eyes glinted dangerously while chasing Yuki, who ran away at first sight of danger. Having Riko on her tail, Yuki giggled as she runs.

This merry-go-round continues for a while as the guys were just watching with amusement. Until Kiyoshi finally stopped the girls.

* * *

When the clock hits 7pm, the members of Seirin basketball club leave the gym as they dispersed, going home with company or on their own. All but Kuroko and Yuki.

Truthfully, Riko is just as suitable for the job, but as the Coach, she would need to organise plays and strategies, as well as making adjustments to the training menus. In other words, she is too busy.

"..What are we going to do, Tetsu-niisan?" Yuki finally questioned. The two of them are the only occupants of the quiet and spacious gym. Without the team, the gym seems wider and desolate now.

Kuroko has a ball in his hands as he answered. "Please play defense against me, Yuki-chan. Then you can observe my progress." he stood on the centre the court.

And so, Yuki stood before Kuroko in her defense stance. She tried to exert pressure on him like how it would be on games. Kuroko dribbled the ball once. twice. and when the ball hasn't yet fall, Kuroko **vanished** from her vision.

Yuki whistled in awe as she turned to see Kuroko with the ball, having passed her mark. "That's awesome, Tetsu-niisan! It looks as if you vanished and rammed straight into me!" she cheered, describing her experience.

This makes Kuroko smile. He hasn't heard any praise ever since he showed Momoi. It's actually nice to have someone to practice with. "What are the weaknesses I have to fix, Yuki-chan?" he questioned.

Another reason for Yuki to be here, is so that she can assess the parts Kuroko needs to improve for the drive to properly work. And with her Reading ability, Yuki reads it in **one** glance the moment Kuroko pulled his disappearing act.

Yuki smiles, putting forth one finger. " **First**. Tetsu-niisan can only use it on specific times due to the requirements." she lifted another finger. " **Second**. It's lacking effectiveness since Tetsu-niisan could only chose to pass after." she lifted her third finger. " **Third**. When it's mechanic is figured out, it's easily stopped."

"..That's a lot..." Kuroko sweat dropped slightly. He expected it, but it still doesn't feel nice hearing it. Although, he has to applaud the girl for her observant eyes. He knows what he's talking about, since he's one.

Yuki grins sheepishly. Maybe she should have phrased it better? Her expression fell. "Did Tetsu-niisan develop this to fight Aomine-niisan?" she asked softly.

This time, his indifferent expression feel as Kuroko's eyes widen a fraction in his surprise. It seems Yuki really is observant. After all, people say he is hard to read. "Yes." he admitted.

It seems Yuki herself didn't expect a clean answer, and she is muddled as to how to proceed. She hesitates, but she let it slipped. "...If my assumptions are true.. then it's _likely_ Aomine-niisan will stop it after a few tries.." she kept her forlorn gaze on Kuroko.

The boy himself is quiet. As the creator, he himself is aware of that fact. No matter what had happened, Kuroko did play with Aomine on the same team for almost 3 years, he knows the tanned male's **limitless** potential.

"..Aomine-niisan... he is the type who relies heavily on his instincts.." Yuki continued. "Not to mention, he has mountains of basketball experiences to hone his basketball senses.." she looked uncomfortable spilling the truth.

Even so, someone has to speak out the harsh truth. "Players like him, tends to overcome their hurdles by inventing something on the spot, sometimes even ridiculously..." Yuki smiled wryly. Her own father is one of that kind. She has yet to know if she is too. "Those type of players whose sports IQ are high are troublesome that way."

Yuki's steely gaze could almost drill through walls. "..Because the _more_ challenged they are, the _harder_ they answered.." she finished.

All the while, Kuroko remained quiet as he intently listened. It honestly makes Yuki feels bad. "I-I'm not trying to dampen your spirits or anything like that..!" she waved her hands defensively, before clenching it shut. "..But... if.. by chance.. it really happened in the match.." she looked straight into Kuroko's dull orbs. "..Tetsu-niisan must be ready... It's likely, a hint of carelessness will brought down the whole match.."

The silence is almost deafening as neither parties spoke. Kuroko seems to be finding the right words while Yuki is distracted by what she just said.

"I understand." Kuroko nodded, breaking the silence. Yuki raised her head at him. He smiled slightly. "I will be preparing my mentality as well as my body."

Kuroko's sincerity shined through and it relieved Yuki. She is truly feeling sorry having to be the one who break the news. She smiled playfully. "Do I mark Tetsu-niisan so you can progress faster, or should I just watch from the sidelines?"

The boy thought for a while before answering. "For today, please watch at the sidelines so Yuki-chan can point out what I got wrong."

Makes sense. Yuki nodded in understanding and turned to leave the court. She halted and pivoted on her heel. "Good luck, Tetsu-niisan!" she cheered before going past the white lines, earning her a slight smile from the usually apathetic male.

* * *

The two teenagers had been staying late in the gym, practicing Kuroko's new drive that is soon to be complete days after days. As it's an unique, unusual and unprecedented skill, there's little to no clues from average basketball experiences. Staying with Kuroko in all those late hours made Yuki realised that her Tetsu-niisan truly is an _extreme_ outlier, one that is hard to predict.

Said boy is currently standing on the court, a ball in his hand, his eyes fixed on Yuki who is in her defense stance. To make things real, Yuki made sure she had every intentions to block Kuroko's attempt, and with every ounces of his will, Kuroko dribbled the ball twice, let the ball hover in her vision, before he and the ball reappears behind her back.

The Drive is finally complete, perfectly performed with no hitch.

"Okay!" Yuki grinned, her thumb up. "That concludes the lessons from the Personal Trainer, Shiroma Yuki!" she chirped happily.

"Graduation will take place on official court!" she continued, smiling at Kuroko's widened eyes.

The boy smiles at the girl's antic, he finds her amusing as she is interesting. He _always_ has. "Thank you, Yuki-chan, for your help these past days. It's reassuring to have you overview my practices." he admitted, as the two walked to the bench for a quick rest.

"No problem at all!" Yuki waved her hand dismissively with a grin. "Besides, I haven't been talking with Tetsu-niisan like his for a while now.." she scratched her cheek awkwardly. It's true that the shadow player is not really active in group conversations.

Kuroko nods in agreement. "It's indeed been a long time since we just sit and talk." The team has been occupied with the thoughts of more trainings to get stronger and win the championship, so they almost have no other spaces to think of anything else.

It feels like it has been decades since the boys went on a trip for relaxation purposes. Not to say they don't like it, but a breather once a while is good. Too bad they can't afford to take it easy, being the optimistic challengers against the Generation of Miracles.

"Should we go to the amusement park?" Yuki suggested out of the blue, taking Kuroko off guard. "Didn't Tetsu-niisan like it when we visit an amusement park after our practice match was cancelled before?" she continued happily, before pouting at a disturbing memory. "If only Kagami and Midori-san weren't being nosy with their stupid contests.." she grumbled.

The shadow boy sweat dropped, remembering that day. Although, he can feel his heart thumping at the invitation. Isn't it normally the guy who asked the girl out? Why is it the opposite here?

Oblivious to what she did, Yuki tilts her head innocently, blinking her babyblue-doe eyes as she waited for Kuroko's response.

To Kuroko however, this makes her looks infinitely cuter and his heart thumps at the sight, his cheeks blushed slightly despite his indifferent expression. "..I understand.." he replied with a very soft voice, barely enough for Yuki to hear.

When she did, she smiles wide. "It's decided then!" she brightened up, her eyes shining. "We will have a **date** on the latter _date_!" she tried to make a pun, earning a soft chuckle from the other party.

"Izuki-senpai will be happy to hear that." He commented shortly. The joke-loving senpai would be thrilled knowing his kōhai took a particular liking to puns like he does, especially when no one else does.

The brief but pleasant reaction she got from Kuroko made Yuki even happier as she grins. "Right? I personally think I'm the better joker out of us two though." she huffed, her chest puffed.

The girl's statement elicited a quiet laughters from the two teenagers, creating a comfortable and peaceful atmosphere. As the laughters subsided, Kuroko then contemplates about the question that has been bothering him for a while.

It's in his nature to be frank and blunt to the point of unintentionally hurting someone, most of which is tolerable and to one's dismay, but Kuroko finds this specific question hard to ask.

However, his curiosity shined through as he finds his resolve. He turned to the smiling girl, his expression stoic, but his gaze determined. "..Yuki-chan..." He began, gaining her attention.

"Do you hate the Generation of Miracles?"

Surprise slowly filled her expression as her eyes widen a fraction. Yuki is momentarily stunned, before her gaze softens, her smile unfaltering. "What brought this on, Tetsu-niisan?" she asked instead of answering.

Realising he had to give an explanation of some sort, Kuroko continued. "I've noticed for a while now, about Yuki-chan's... hostility towards the Generation of Miracles you have met." he admitted, recalling her harsh treatment towards Midorima and cold shoulders to Kise. "..Even to Kagami-kun sometime after you two first met." he added, her gaze transfixed on the babyblue ones.

While Kuroko talked, Yuki is silent, seemingly to quietly encourage him to go on. So he did.

"I didn't know why Yuki-chan dislikes Kagami-kun strongly at first. Then... when you show _similar_ hostility towards the Generation of Miracles, I assume that they must have a **common** trait Yuki-chan hates.." Kuroko spoke his assumptions. Humans' observation is one of his greatest skill.

As the silence drags on, Kuroko finally revealed the answer. His gaze unwavering. " **How they play alone.** " he stated.

For a while, Yuki kept her straight expression, as if assessing Kuroko's intention. Then her lips quirked into a smirk. "Tetsu-niisan is _really_ observant, eh? No wonder you can misdirect those gazes away." she replied, avoiding the main question.

"...I can't be sure now." Kuroko spoke again. His mind travelling back to the past. "..At Kaijō-Tōō match.. it seems Yuki-chan's hostility dissipated into... _something_ I don't quite recognise." he reasoned. Kuroko noticed Yuki's forlorn gaze at Aomine, and then Kise, but he doesn't know why.

The edges of her lips quirked even more after that. Yuki looks impressed. "Tetsu-niisan _even_ picks that up?" she noted with amazement.

All this time, Kuroko plays as a Small Forward even if it's left unsaid, but Kuroko might make an amazing Point Guard from the way he's reading his opponent's moves and gestures. He might even reach Hayato's level someday, and trusts her, that means a lot. There's a reason why The Oblivion fears the man who is dubbed the Demon King.

Unlike Yuki who is starting to get sidetracked, Kuroko is still looking at her, expecting answer. When she finally noticed Kuroko's unrelenting gaze, she keeps her lips shut. She then smiled wryly, shifting her gaze forward as it transcendence time and space.

"...I first held a basketball when I was 4. I dribble a ball before I write." Yuki confessed, recalling the fun childhood she had, chasing after the rolling ball that's even bigger than her body. "I grow up with basketball as well as music. The two eventually became a part of me I can't cast aside."

The tiny fingers that travelled down the oversized black and white tuts, the messy sounds that flowed out of it. Yuki can still remember her mother smiling and giggling in amusement as she taught her, with encouragement and compliment every steps of the way.

"I enjoy them both. I like dribbling the ball, manoeuvring pass the defense, and skidding through the court for a shot to the hoop." She continued, smiling at her pleasant memories. "As for music, I love pushing my fingers against the black and white tuts and the different sounds that emits from each keys. The emotions I can't convey with words, can be easily felt through the language of music."

"I love them all." Yuki stated firmly. Her expression then took sudden dip, sad and lonely. "..But I _can't_ stop feeling lonely somehow."

All those times, as the youngest and less experienced in her social circle, Yuki has to continuously ran to chase after her parents' and her Ojis' shadows.

The only person in her age group, Riko, doesn't play basketball nor does she try music. Her interest at that time was martial arts, specifically wrestling moves which she puts to good use even today. Other then that, she enjoys going with her father to observe and make a training menus for athletes.

Basketball and music is still fun, but at times, it feels empty and lonely. At that time, Yuki doesn't know what is it that she is lacking. Until that fateful day.

"Then one day, like a comet, _**that**_ _**person**_ suddenly appears." Yuki smiled, her eyes sparkling. "His name is **Tanaka** **Yuuto** , an admirer of Dad from one of the games he played with a basketball club of a university."

"We don't get along at first." Yuki chuckled as she recalled the dark-haired boy with a goofy grin, whose towering stature gives him an advantage and tendency to pat her head. They used to be at each other's throats, due to being the youngest. "..but as we learned side-by-side, we learned more about each other as time passed."

"When we realised, we have been smiling next to each other." The general insults thrown here and there, sometimes even basketball just to annoy the other party. It happened so fast.

"That was the first time for me to have company, whose strides would equals mine no matter if I walked or ran. He was my **first** and **only** rival." Yuki turned to Kuroko and smiled, which looked lonely to him. "He is the person I'm connected in basketball with. _**Only**_ basketball." she stressed the last part.

As he silently listened to Yuki's stories, Kuroko travels his own memories as it resembles his own past somehow, mostly involving the tanned male, who he only gets along with in basketball.

"..He _entrusts_ his will to me. To enjoy playing basketball while I have all the time in this world." Yuki's tone soft and low, it carried a distinct sadness and... guilt?

Kuroko can't help but note the word that shouldn't be there. ' _Entrusts?_ ' he wondered internally.

Without noticing Kuroko's interest, Yuki continued, having returned to her usual expression. "I enjoy playing basketball, truly. But then I learned of the Generation of Miracles, who played only for the sake of winning without enjoying the games they played."

Yuki frowned visibly in distaste. She went to one of the Generation of Miracles' match in their middle school days, her father dragged her into it. That's when she saw it for herself, the distress on the players' face opposite of the 'prodigies'.

"That goes against my promise to Yuuto-nii, and it disgusts me to think people capable of playing basketball, have to trample on other players' hope and will. Even going as far as eliminating the joy and fun from the game itself."

"It's just... **abominable**." It carried her anger, resentment, and other negative emotions that made it sounds cold and sharp. Kuroko can't find it in himself to retort, as he knows how horrible they were back then.

As a team, the Generation of Miracles are even more destructible then they are individual. The Generation of Miracles mercilessly crushed their opponents, always doubling, if not not more, the other's score, and made them miserable to the point of hating and quitting the sport they love.

The fact that he was there, with them all, made Kuroko filled with guilt. The reason why they all went the wrong path, was it because he failed to make them turned his way?

"...Then like you said, I saw the Kaijō-Tōō game." Yuki murmured. Then she chuckled. "The back who destroyed countless players' dreams and hopes, actually looks lonely and pitiful in my eyes. It's _unimaginable_."

Truly, Kuroko is at a loss. He'd be lying if he said he didn't hate his former teammates and their current basketballs. Even so, as their former teammate who shared the jerseys representing the same school, he has a soft spot for the Generation of Miracles.

Without notice, Yuki then hopped off from the bench with a grin, her feet landing with a soft thud. "Oh well. That's that." she spoke in a playful manner, as it nothing happened. "For now, we'll have to focus on the Winter Cup preliminaries first."

It stunned Kuroko for a while, before he smiles. "Thank you for telling me this, Yuki-chan."

Not having expected the gratitude, Yuki blinked in bewilderment. Eventually, she smiles it off.

Winter Cup is going to be fun. It's where answers will finally yield for questions, and where truth comes to play.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	32. Chapter 31

The third chapter of three, and the first update after a long while! This one is slow-paced, as it's after a while, so I will go easy on the flow before taking it back to the usual pace. The next chapter will cover more of the canon's storylines.

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Mostly non-canon.

 **Chapter 31 - Idiots are useful in a way**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Baka mo ichi-gei**_ _(Even a fool has one talent)."_

* * *

 **7th November, Saturday**

 _Winter Cup Preliminaries_

As the first day marking the start of one of the biggest tournament of the year, the venues for the preliminaries are packed with many participating teams from each prefecture. One of the team participating is Seirin High, who is competing against Josei High which placed 6th in the last summer Inter-High tournament amongst the 8 schools present to compete today in Tokyo.

The group decided to assemble at the entrance of Seirin High, and departed together. As they waited for everyone to arrive, each members made small talks to keep them entertained and nervous-free.

Seirin's little manager on the other hand seems uneasy about different matter as she keeps on gazing at her clothes, frowning as she did so. Her outfit consists of babyblue-camisole dress with lacy hems slightly above her knees, topped with cropped-white cardigan and she wore a pair of babyblue mary janes. Everyone who sees her would say she looks _adorably_ cute, but she doesn't look happy with it.

"Ne, Riko-nee.." Yuki called out to the older girl, her fingers gripping to the hems of her dress as her brows furrowed. "Will it really be okay for me to keep wearing casual clothes to the court? In _official_ matches?"

Since the girl isn't a student at Seirin High, and in fact a middle-school student who doesn't even attend class regularly like ordinary students, Yuki doesn't really have a uniform at her disposal, much less Seirin's. Besides, she **won't** look like a high-schooler even if she borrows Riko's.

"Hmm... That's true.." Riko mulled, running her eyes through Yuki up and down. "This is troubling..." she sighed, her shoulders slumped forward.

Just then, Riko caught sight of Kagami only in his white-gym shirt while the other members are properly wearing the team's jerseys. That's when she got a _brilliant_ idea.

"Kagami-kun! You're not wearing your jersey, are you? Lend it to Yuki here!" she shouted with a smile on her face.

The redhead who had been fumbling his ball with his left-hand frowned at that. " _Haa?_ Why sh-" his protests are cut short when the snow-haired girl stood before him and wordlessly extended her hands forward, a gesture asking for him to hand his jersey. Her face was stoic, her gaze blank but firm. It's clear that she expects him to comply with no complain.

Kagami flinched at the silent threat emitting from the girl's gleaming babyblue orbs. Despite how harmless she appears to be, he knows the dreads carefully hidden underneath those baby-ish face, especially on court. Even now, he still can't forget the chill when he faced her that day he insulted her, and the powerful force she displayed on the court for 2 minutes.

Everything exists for a reason, and the existence of the proverb _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_ , is one example that such things do exist. Kagami glanced around to see that indeed everyone is wearing their jerseys, and he's the _only_ one who don't.

He sighed in defeat, prompting sympathetic laughters from his teammates. Kagami rummaged his bag with his right hand, the other clutching to his basketball. He pulled out his neatly folded jersey and put it on Yuki's open hands.

"Here." his tone deflated.

Yuki nodded and said, "Thanks." before she gripped each shoulder of the shirt, letting gravity do the rest to unfold said clothes. She grimaced when she realised how big it was and how it would drown her tiny stature if worn. She doesn't even need to try it on to know that she will look like a walking-rag in the redhead's jersey, and sadly, she has no other choice.

As Yuki is a rational girl, she is aware of the height differences between her and Kagami and she honestly doesn't mind it much as she is still in her growing-phase, being just 13 years old. But she doesn't like the idea of wearing such an over-sized outfit that she will look like a child wearing her father's clothes.

Somewhat happy and amused, Kagami smirked as he patted her head, making her feel shorter than she already is. "Nothing we could do about your height, Yuki." he teased her in a playful tone.

It's obviously not the words that will lighten up her mood as Yuki flared with rage and glared hard at the taller boy instead.

"Kagami..." she hissed angrily. "When I am your age, I will be taller than you are and you will get it then..!" she threatened seriously, gritting her teeth, but it came out as a childish-threat that seems impossible and hilarious.

A moment of silence followed before Kagami laughed boisterously without any restrains. He let go of her head and clutched his stomach instead, almost toppling over as the basketball fell from his grip and rolled off the ground.

"B-Bwahahahahahahha! T-That's just hilarious! Gwahahaha!" he continued to laugh as Yuki's pale face turned red with fury.

Unfortunately for Yuki, her threat also sounds funny to the rest of the group, but they are sensible enough to restrain their laughers although some slipped out from their lips and it's obvious how their faces contorted as they refrained from laughing out loud.

Yuki pouted and huffed at this, her face red like a tomato. She wanted to stomp her feet if not for the fact that she will look more like a child had she did. Riko finally stepped in and patted her shoulders to soothe her. "Forget that idea, Yuki. I won't like it if you grew up like Kagami in the future. It won't be cute."

Kagami twitched in his laughters, stopping as he feels offended. "Just wear the jersey, and then we can go." Riko spoke again, the other guys have straightened up by now, lest they incur the wrath of their very own Coach.

"...Okay." Yuki grumbled and settled for another glare at the grinning redhead. She threw her face to the side before she walked away from him and joined the 2nd years, who offered her comforting words as she put on the jersey.

"Be patient for now. I will order another jersey for you to wear after this." Riko promised with a smile, earning a nod from Yuki who was unbuttoning the jersey slowly, seeming reluctant to wear it.

Riko had to admit, that the mild-mannered and mature Yuki is almost nowhere to be found when she is with the hotheaded redhead. It's as if the two returned to kindergarten as they fought, a weird sensation for Riko.

From what she knows, Yuki tends to balance the other party's mood and personality, so when she stepped down into Kagami's immature behaviours, it's something surprising and unbelievable for her.

Meanwhile, the cause of Yuki's anger is currently cooling down his amusement by playing with the ball he dropped earlier. It's obvious to bystanders that his control over his left-hand had certainly improved as he can display quite the skills with said ball when compared to his pathetic attempts before.

"Whoa. You're getting pretty good with your left." Furihata spoke in awe.

Kagami grinned, twirling the ball on his index finger of his left as if to prove his improvement. "Yeah. It's even been easier to eat with this hand lately." he turned slightly, just enough so Furihata can finally see his face.

When he did, Furihata was not impressed. "So.. you still can't sleep the night before the tournament, huh?" he concluded as he could see the blood-streaks around the redhead's blood-red orbs. "You look scary.." he muttered.

From the side, Yuki could hear that perfectly. She had noticed his bloodshot eyes before, she only forgot to ridicule him for it. She still could make it up now, so she mumbled a quiet insult of "Baka.." as she unbuttoned said boy's jersey.

If Kagami looks frightening, then Kiyoshi is his polar opposite that Yuki paused mid-way of what she was doing when she noticed that shining expression and the bright light that emits from the seemingly enlightened expression plastered on the Uncrowned King's face. He's smiling like he's been freed from the perpetual chain of reincarnations.

The sight bothered Yuki somehow. Kiyoshi is a good-natured, amiable, person although he is weird with his own-pace-kind-of-guy. That should be enough to make him in Yuki's good book, but _somehow_ , she couldn't help but be annoyed with him. Why, she wonders.

'Was it because he dated Riko-nee before and robbed me of my time with Riko-nee..?' Yuki frowned slightly, recalling the times of when the little free time Riko had was taken by her boyfriend at the time from her. Or maybe it's just because he is almost always seen with a goofy-grin.

Anyway.., "You look like a creep." the insult flowed freely from her lips that she is slightly surprised at herself. Yuki had never really been rude to her seniors, well, except _few_ that actually deserves it.

"I second that." Hyuuga shared the sentiment. Kiyoshi just had this talent to annoy him with every little things he does. "What are you smiling about anyway?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, my bad, my bad. Don't let it bother you." Kiyoshi smiled, not offended in the least.

'It's probably something stupid like he's excited for his game after awhile for something..' Yuki assumed inwardly, not bothering to participate in the conversation any longer. She sighed inwardly. 'It's _not_ a stupid reason... But it sounds silly when _he_ said it... It's agreeable, _should_ _be_ at least..'

Was it the first impression when he showered her with hanafuda cards? Or was it because of the second meeting where he whirled her around like a kid when she was in a bad mood? Nevertheless, Yuki just doesn't like Kiyoshi _somehow_. She doesn't dislike him, it's just he annoys her _somehow_. _Somehow_.

On the other hand, Koganei had this smug expression as he let out a knowing laugh. "I know what it is, Kiyoshi." he smiled confidently, pointing to the clothes he wears. "You're excited because we have new uniforms, right?"

Kiyoshi doesn't disappoint. He glanced down at his own jerseys before exclaiming in a surprised tone. "Ē?! Is that true?" he asked the face-faulting Koganei.

"You should've noticed sooner!" Koganei cried out, feeling stupid of his misunderstanding. There really is no certainty when it came to Kiyoshi.

Riko looked down at her wrist and discovered it's soon time to leave, so she turned to face the group. "We should leave soon." she announced. "Is everyone here?"

As the Captain, Hyuuga took the responsibility to look around the group, and he noticed one head missing. "Hmm, seems we're still missing one." he muttered, trying to recall who's missing, and his thought naturally went to the faint-presence boy. "Oh, Kuroko?" he concluded.

 _"Present."_

At the unexpected voice, the guys jerked as they glanced around to spot the babyblue tuft who they regularly missed counting. "Seriously?!" they cried out as one.

And that's when Kuroko made his appearance with his usual indifferent expression, like nothing happened. "Yes. Since the beginning." he affirmed, before letting out a quiet huff, to which Kagami called out to.

" _ **No!**_ You're lying this time!" Kagami pointed his accusing finger at the flinching male. "You _barely_ made it on time running here!"

However, much to his dismay, Kuroko pretends ignorance. And before Kagami can speak out about it, another voice chimed and he turned to look at the person before his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Tetsu-niisan? You're finally here." Yuki smiled, a bit amused at how the male used his weak presence to his advantage in-and-out the court. It should have been fine and dandy as everyone had known of her favouritism over the boy. That is, until their eyes caught the girl's reflection.

The youngest teen in the team is cladded in an over-sized jersey that is identical to what the guys owned. The long sleeves drowned her arms completely, and her pale hands could be hardly seen. The hems of the clothes grazed her knees, only the lace of her babyblue dress is barely in view. Her snow-white locks are neatly bunched in a twin-tails, with some hidden inside the outfit, and to finish it off, her babyblue-doe orbs glimmers with innocence.

With how she looks, Riko squealed at the adorable display. Yuki looks smaller and even more eye-catching than ever. She hugged the girl tight. "You're _so_ cute, I adore you so much, Yuki!" she gushed happily.

To the hormonal teenage boys however, their faces burned madly as their minds began to wander _across_ the borderline of what's proper and conjured fantasies of their worldly desires.

Kagami is stunned as he gaped openly, his face as red as his hair. He marvelled at how a cloth could affect one's overall appearance; his clothes at that. _'S-She is cute...'_ he reluctantly admitted, trying hard to keep his dangerous thoughts at bay.

The redhead _can't_ deny that Yuki, as little as she is, an attractive lady from head to toe. Her mixed-blood had done her good in the right places. Now if only she doesn't antagonise him so much and actually shows amiable reactions to him.

Kuroko tried to keep his blank stare and calm countenance, but he can't help the slight blush creeping up his cheeks. _'...Yuki-chan...'_ his thoughts paused as he realised something.

'..Is that Kagami-kun's...?' Kuroko belatedly noticed that Kagami is the only one not wearing his jersey, and the size of the one Yuki is wearing could only be the redhead's, Kiyoshi's, or Mitobe's. The realisation bothered him somehow, and he frowned unnoticeably.

Despite the chaos occurring on the minds of everyone other then her, Yuki doesn't seem to react. She only blinked naively since she could hardly focus on her surrounding after Riko got her in a bone-crushing hug, feeling the after-effects.

Riko is different; she noticed that the boys' minds are over the clouds and cleared her throat, _**"Ehem."**_ , with that, whatever mental images they had were crushed to smithereens, flinching as their consciousness forcibly returned to Earth.

"L-Let's go..!" Hyuuga stammered, feeling embarrassed of himself as he avoided gazing at the tiny manager. "We haven't forgotten anything, have we?" he asked, having reinstated his composure.

Riko sighed. "What are you talking about?" she asked as Hyuuga turned to her. "We're on our way... _to go get it!_ " she finally grinned, leading the team at the very front with pride.

By now, the serious expressions have returned to every members of the team, their slip-ups earlier forgotten. It's a do-or-die situation now that the curtains was raised.

* * *

 **Kaijō High, Gym**

 _Kanagawa_

The blue-and-white warriors were hard at trainings before the break. Having secured their spot at the Winter Cup Tournament, the team can be found practicing instead of participating in the preliminaries.

"Good work, ssu." The forever-amiable Kise is offering water bottle to his Captain who was resting on the floor.

Kasamatsu accepted it with gratitude. "Thanks." he smiled at the blond, bringing the bottle to his lips as he gulped the water to hydrate his throat. "We still need to tighten our game." he stated heavily.

 _ ***Trtt* *Trtt***_

The faint sounds came from Kise's bag he placed next to him, his phone set on vibration-mode. Kise checked his bag for his phone, and this irked Kasamatsu.

"Now that's our spot in the tournament's guaranteed, you're texting people?" Kasamatsu chided, unimpressed. "I bet it's a girl." he muttered before taking another gulp of his drink.

"That's not it." Kise smiled as he denied his Captain's claim, his phone on his hand. One look at the screen, and the one word on it made him cry immediately.

* * *

 _From: Midorimacchi_

 _Subject: Re:Good luck!_

 _Die._

* * *

 _ **"Senpai!"**_ Kise shouted as he cried, flashing his phone to the raven-haired Captain. "What does it mean when someone tells you to die when you wish him good luck?!" he asked loudly.

Immediately annoyed, Kasamatsu's feet made its way to Kise's pretty-face, complete with the indoor-sneakers. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's _exactly_ as it sounds!"

Even with that, the blond is still trying to show the proof of his heartbreak to his Captain, desperately pointing to the screen.

 ***Tring* *Tring***

This time the ringing sound came from the bench, specifically, the Captain's bag.

"Kasamatsu! I think you got a text!" Moriyama who is sitting near the bag called out, and when Kasamatsu motioned for it, he searched for the phone and threw it to his Captain, who caught it easily, seeing as the distance isn't very far.

Kasamatsu then turned the screen on to see a notification of the text he just received, along with the sender's name. He blushed heavily.

" _Eh?_ What's with that reaction, senpai? Who is it?" Kise quickly leaned in at his Captain's unexpected reaction, and this time he cried even more.

"Kasamatsu-senpai is texting a _girl!_ And worse, it's _Yukicchi!_ " he wailed loudly.

Truth to be told, Kise is envious of the attention his Captain received from the little girl he took a liking to. It's not the 'love' kind of feeling, but he still wants her attention. Yuki never texts him first, _not_ once! And she replies his messages with short sentences.

* * *

 _From: Yuki_

 _Subject: Winter Cup prelims!_

 _Yuki-niisan! How are you? Are you training with Kaijō? I'm currently on my way to where the prelims are held in Tokyo. I'm taking the bus with the team, so I'm not getting lost! Seirin's first opponent is Josei High. Let's meet at the Winter Cup!_

 _Ps. Don't forget to hydrate yourself with lots and lots of water~!_

* * *

"This is not fair!" Kise complained, tearing up. "Why is senpai always getting Yukicchi's texts? It's long, too! I want to be text buddies with Yukiccchi!" he wailed right to his Captain's ears.

Kasamatsu _tried_ to held it in, really. But the blond was just so loud that he can't take it anymore and whacked him with the bottle water at the head, **hard**.

 **"Shut up, Kise!"** he shouted with a red face, standing up quickly. "I'm going to the bathroom!" he announced to no one in particular before he walked away swiftly, his phone in his hand.

With the absence of the Captain, Moriyama voiced his thoughts. "I wonder if Kasamatsu needs a private time to reply to Yuki-chan's text.. I envy him." he sighed dejectedly. He wondered if the girl will reply to his texts if he texts her first.

"Not fair! Why only Kasamatsu-senpai? Yukicchi!" Kise cried, still anime-crying his heart out on the floor. Not only Midorima, but even Yuki is breaking his heart with text messages.

Witnessing the chaos in the gym, Kobori can only sigh. Kasamatsu better not take too long in the bathroom, or the gym is going to be flooded with Kise's tears.

* * *

 **Seirin's Locker Room, Tokyo**

The whiteboard plastered with the preliminaries system are placed in front on the team, with Riko on the side, facing them as she briefed them about the tournament.

There're 8 schools participating in today's preliminaries, only 2 of these schools will win the right to represent the prefecture and participate in the actual Winter Cup Tournament. Today's game will narrow the schools to 4, before being pitted against each other to select the 2 schools with most wins.

"Let's win!"

 _"Ou!"_

As they waited for the game to begin, some of the members made small talks with each other, while others remained quiet. At this time, Kuroko glanced at where Yuki is, she was talking with Riko about her jersey ordering, when she noticed Kuroko looking at her.

Yuki grinned at him and stopped the conversation with Riko short. She approached Kuroko with a smile. "Are you ready, Tetsu-niisan?" she asked as he nodded. "When are you planning to debut your drive?" she asked again.

"When it's time." Kuroko answered curtly, eliciting an amused smile from Yuki.

"That's too vague, Tetsu-niisan." Yuki teased. "But that would mean I won't see it today." she concluded with a shrug. "It's probably for the best, saving it as a trump card so there's less chance of it being seen too often and risked the decrease in efficiency."

Again, Kuroko nodded, resting his gaze in empty space. Yuki raised her brows at the sudden silence. She feels like Kuroko is being _weird_.

"Is there something on your mind, Tetsu-niisan?" While Kuroko isn't a talkative one, he wasn't that unresponsive when they usually talk, so she finds it weird to find him so tight-lipped.

Kuroko didn't reply straight away, but he knows that it wouldn't do any good to keep his thoughts to himself. So he decided to ask away. "...Yuki-chan, the jersey you are wearing.. Is it Kagami-kun's?" he finally asked.

 _"...Eh?"_ Yuki blinked in bewilderment, having not expected the question, but nodded anyway. "Yes. But it doesn't feel comfortable because it's too big." she tugged at the hem of the jersey.

Yuki lifted her arms and saw how the clothes is really loose on her form and pouted. "It would have been better if it's Tetsu-niisan's. Then I wouldn't look like I'm wearing a rag." she mumbled.

Well, Kuroko didn't expect that, and his eyes widen, inwardly delighted. His joy is swimming in his babyblue orbs. "Should I give you mine, Yuki-chan?" he offered.

Yuki shook her head. " _Eh-hm._ It's okay, I was just saying the 'if'. Tetsu-niisan wears it, I only took Kagami's since he's not wearing it." she declined politely.

Kuroko nodded his understanding. "I see. Then I will be lending my jersey to you on the next matches."

The little girl smiles at the kind offer. "It's okay, Tetsu-niisan. Riko-nee said she will order one for me, so I really hope I have it by the next match. Thanks for the offer anyway."

Before Kuroko got a chance to reply, a stern voice sounded. "It's time. Everyone, let's go!" Riko called out as she led the team towards the court.

* * *

The location of the Seirin's bench is where **most** eyes are directed to, reason being the little snow-white haired girl that appears to be drowning in the outfit she has on. While it can be said that Yuki was already used to people's stares, this time it exceeded what she has experienced by far.

Feeling all the stares on her _while_ being oblivious to the adoration they carry, her brows are twitching with annoyance. Yuki doesn't like this, she is not an attraction for people to feast their eyes on. The match is the main course here.

"Maa, maa... Don't frown so much, Yuki." Riko tried to soothe the younger girl, smiling sheepishly. "When the match started, they will stop."

Yuki huffed at this, but didn't say anything else. Instead, she rests her attention on the court, where players of both sides are coming in to the centre for customary line-up before the match begins.

Again, her brows twitched. But for _different_ reason. "...Does he really need to grin like a maniac?" Yuki mumbled to herself.

The girl's line of sight is locked on a certain brunette that stood out with his height and expression, the famous Iron Heart of the Uncrowned Kings, Kiyoshi Teppei of Seirin. Kiyoshi has this elated expression plastered on his face that makes him look idiotic and hard for the other parties to take him seriously.

The reason, like Yuki had predicted, was because it's his first game after he was hospitalised, which is nearly a year ago. Hyuuga and the rest of the teams are also worried for the guy, seeing the Center's head is way over the cloud with joy.

"Kiyoshi." Hyuuga finally called out, unable to keep it down. "I understand you're happy. But you came back to win." he sounded serious, like a Captain he is.

"We're counting on you under the net." Hyuuga continued. He might have sounded pressuring, but really, it conveys his faith on the Center who had been away from the game for a period of time.

Kiyoshi heard what he's supposed to hear, and he is more excited than ever. "Yeah. I know." he had the serious-look on. Only for it to crumble the next moment and replaced by that silly blissful expression.

By now the 2nd years of the team had learned that Kiyoshi is indeed an _oddball_ in the way he behaves. There's just no way to understand what he's thinking, even Riko said so. However, they **know**. That as idiotic as he appears to be, the Kiyoshi they know is greatly responsible for his actions. And when he said he's going to do it, then he will.

Although, the same can't be said for the 1st years, _or_ _rather_ Kagami alone. Kuroko had learned from his human observation that there's more depth to the older guy's personality. Well, Kagami is just too dense to notice what lies underneath that goofy exterior.

"Hmm.." Yuki mulled from the bench, her fingers on her chin. To be honest, she believes the best plan is to keep Kiyoshi's return a secret until later. But Seirin can't afford to go easy with any of the teams on the preliminaries, and what's more in the actual tournament.

Also, putting in the consideration for Kiyoshi who had been training hard to oil his rusty plays, Yuki knows that the plan is indeed not the 'best' one there is. And what's fun with humans is that they have their own minds, beliefs and such. A plan can guide the flow, but not creating a fixed bar on all sides.

As Kiyoshi's return was unannounced, Josei didn't expect Kiyoshi's appearance on the court. So when they learned of his participation, they are high on alert. Because that would mean, that Seirin's insides is _no_ longer to be taken lightly of. There's also the improvements of all players, but Josei didn't know that until much later.

 _"...a woman..."_ a pitiful murmur sounded from the opposing team. "You said the Coach of the other team is _a_ _woman_.."

Yuki's ears perked up at this, and instantly feels dread on its way. _'What is this bad feeling...?'_ she felt a cold-sweat trailing down her cheek.

"I was looking for something more _'boing'_.." the boy donning Josei's number 9 formed his hands into cups, he sounds depressed.

 _"She's not..."_ he trailed off, before exploding in a loud voice. _**"..sexy at all!"**_

"Give back what you stole from me!" he cried out, his finger fixed on Riko's direction.

At once, Seirin all fears what to come. Cold sweats are immediately falling, and they stiffen as they hesitantly glanced at the girl in question. Even Yuki wisely distanced herself from Riko.

The boy who voiced his thought, later known as Narumi Daisuke, is still feeling down as his expectations had plummeted. That's when he noticed the present of another girl.

" _..Eh?_ _Well,_ _she's_ _okay_..." he muttered, his gaze at Yuki, who had now noticed his stare on her, and blinked her questioning babyblue-doe orbs at him.

"But she's _flat!_ She's got no bust at all! Just like that _other_ girl!" Narumi continued to holler with tears in the corners of his eyes. " _..she did induce some fantasies..._ But still!" he whispered before exclaiming once more.

It doesn't take long for Riko to enter the Super-saiyan mode, giving quiet gestures for the Seirin regulars to slaughter that rude boy and his team without fail.

On the other hand, Yuki keeps her cool this time. She only gazed down at her chest, which indeed appears flat with Kagami's over-sized jersey on her. She believes as girl her age, she has enough on her chest. Although, the same can't be said for Riko, who was seething with fury.

Oh well, the game is soon on its way, and the girls can only watch from the sidelines. This Josei turns out to be quite a balanced team, and they had quite the strategy at play by ensuring that Kagami is double-teamed, making its hard for Seirin to move and score.

The strategy is indeed a good one. _**If**_ it's against the previous Seirin. With the addition of Kiyoshi, and newly-trained regulars, Josei's strategy had flopped before the match started. With Kiyoshi's re-entrance to the basketball circuit, many are curious on what he had up his sleeves. Including Seirin's own manager, who had never really seen him play in competitive matches.

'..That's nice.. He got huge hands...' Yuki can't help but envies the pair of hands belonging to Kiyoshi. As she is looking for a technique to widen her choices when confronted with her opponents, Kiyoshi's large palms offered him what she wanted.

And yet that technique is reserved for Kiyoshi and other people with hands as big as his. The requirements to wield that technique is purely born-with, and Yuki's tiny hands surely doesn't cut it.

Yuki sighed at this. Well, there's nothing she could do with that, but focus on what she could do instead. Surely there are ways for her to achieve what she wants with other methods that are hers. A technique that could let her _freely_ change her options, to pass or to shoot when she can't escape her opponents' mark.

The little prodigy was so deep in thoughts that she could hardly hear the noises, but is still aware of the game's flow. Of course, Yuki believes that Seirin will win against Josei with the way they are now, or else her mind wouldn't be wandering around on an on-going match. Sometimes, being a genius means knowing the outcome of something before it even ends. It's useful, but also draining.

Try having knowledges for what's about to happen and its result, and one will soon end up pretty bored and unexpectant in life. There's none of this excitement, expectation, and what's normal people feel in the occasion. When one knows that his victory is assured, how is one supposed to feel? When it happens _all_ _the_ _time?_

 ***BONK!* *THUMP!***

Her thoughts snapped at the loud unexpected noise, and Yuki looked up to see Kagami lying on the floor, lifeless, with a red mark on his forehead, the ball rolling to the white line, and the ring swaying slightly - also, her teammates's cry of, "He jumped too high!".

That's when she instantly concluded that the redhead had stupidly overexert his strength, probably to pent up his frustrations from being double-teamed and caged, had kissed the ring with his forehead, _quite_ _passionately_ , and failed to score a basket.

Yuki only has one word for this player; "Baka.", she muttered under her breath. 'Kagami really is born with monkey-intelligence, eh...?' she mocked internally.

 _...but wait?_

The girl's babyblue orbs grew the size of saucers as she watched the redhead being dragged by her adored Tetsu-niisan to change the half-court. Ideas started to sprout in her brains, and like before, this time, it's also due to the same person; Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah, how is it?

Read and Reviews~


	33. Chapter 32

This one took a long time to write. I realised there's not many interactions between Yuki and some of the characters, so I will try to make up for it in this chapter and the latter, it will likely to be non-canons. It's been a while since I wrote for this story, so there may be some changes even I don't notice, but I hope it's for the best.

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Mostly non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - Natural enemies**

The 1st Quarter is concluded with the most memorable scene being a certain redheaded player's _passionate_ exchange with the opponent's ring. Seirin's Ace displayed an epic fall as he failed his attempt to dunk the ball in. It's a hilarious sight for the audiences and an embarrassment for the few people sharing the same jerseys as the redhead.

In the good side, those who had underestimated Seirin from their performances back in the Summer now acknowledged their overwhelming growth, including the Tōō's representative whom they lost to.

For a certain snow-haired girl however, the sight showed light in her clouded mind. Inspiration is sometimes found in the most unexpected place, and that's what happened for Yuki. As she watched Kagami being dragged by Kuroko (not so kindly) to the other side of the court, wrinkles start to form on her temple, seemingly frustrated.

' _A_ _jump_... I can definitely use that to escape the defense for a limited time.' Yuki brought her fingers to her lips, a posture she often does when in thought.

In the world of professional basketball, it's not rare that the opponent's defense is tight. Especially on the player with the ball. A jump shot and jump pass is rarely executed due to its risky chance of success. However, if there's a way to ascertain that success, then there's a possibility of developing a new technique, which could possibly be **unstoppable**.

In the case when she is stopped and unable to escape her mark, like with her father and Takeru, a jump will momentarily halt the movements of her mark, and Yuki then would be able to pass or shoot with less chance of distractions.

It's also true that normal jump wouldn't do. Because her mark can also jump to block her offense. It should be a _special_ jump, enough to throw her mark off momentum. Yuki needs that ' _special_ ' thing, one like no other.

Unlike Kagami, Yuki doesn't possess that innate jumping power and exceptional legs strength to let her jumps higher and climbs while her defender falls. The key is to stay on air longer than her defender who jumps later than her.

Simply put, Yuki has to defy gravity for few seconds. Aside from the 'for few seconds', the whole sentence is impossible. But it's not like anyone told Einstein it's possible for him to be synonymous with the word genius in the future.

"-ki! Earth to Yuki!" Riko shouted in an annoyed tone. She finally managed to snap the girl's attention. "Seriously! What's with you spacing off in the middle of a match?!"

Yuki has a surprised look on her face, then she realised she was so drown in her thoughts that she hadn't realise that time had passed and it's now the 4th Quarter. Seirin is winning with 91 to 53, with less than 8 minutes to the end of the game.

"Sorry, Riko-nee.." Yuki giggled sheepishly, making an apologetic look. "Eh.. We are leading quite a gap, aren't we?" she tried shifting the topic towards the match.

Riko raised her brow at this. "Well, yeah." she returned her focus to the court. "But we still can't take it easy. Josei is strong."

"Mm." Yuki nodded, inwardly deciding to put aside her thoughts about skills and whatnots for the time being. That's when she noticed a familiar presence from the corners of her eyes.

'Isn't that Sakurai-san and Imayoshi-san from Tōō?' she noted with slight disturbed feelings. 'Are they watching since the beginning? I didn't notice them earlier..'

Tōō's players presence might impact Seirin's performance, especially the hotheaded, idiotic ones. Although, it's not like she can throw them out of the stadium. Yuki decided it's not worth to get agitated about, and went back to observe the match instead.

On the court, Seirin continues to show their dominance over the match. With the addition of Kiyoshi as the Center and secure rebounds, Hyuuga makes all of his shots, thus increasing the gap. Even with that success however, there _is_ indeed an overheated idiot on the team.

Kagami is getting more and more irritated by the seconds, reason being; he hasn't scored any point in the match, yet.

"That baka..!" Yuki groaned under her breath. She frowned, feeling annoyed with how the redhead is acting. This is a team play, and he is contributing to the team by holding opposing players to defend him. Why is he so angry about not scoring?

"Oi, Kagami!" Izuki tried to call out the red-faced teen, only to fell deaf on his ears.

Hyuuga doesn't look pleased with it. "It's no use. The idiot can't hear you." he said with exasperation lacing his tone.

The petite girl honestly considered pouring a cold-water bucket filled with ices over the redhead to cool him down. It would be even better if the ices hit him hard enough they left bumps on his head.

"Well.. It's a good thing to be passionate.." Kiyoshi tried to reason while flexing his hands.

Riko doesn't agree with that. Too much is never good, and Kagami is **overly** passionate that he lost sight of what's around him.

Fortunately, Kuroko took it upon himself to snap the redhead from his mad trance, by literally snapping his wristband right to his face, narrowly missing his left eye. He even did it with his signature stoic expression.

The situation went back under control after that, and Kagami cooled off. For a short while, before he fired up even more than ever as Kuroko pointed out Tōō's presences and how Aomine might hear about today's match.

The _**strangest**_ thing happened when Kagami finally made his first score with a lane up, from the 3-pointer line. Again, he was the main character of the most memorable scenes in that match. And it's also the moment, where he made the **few** players throughout Japan, realise his existence as a threat and possibly more.

Well, the impressive moment doesn't last long on Yuki, who soon witnessed another fall of the very same player at the same time as the buzzer sounded. 'That's the player who will face the prodigious 5 in a match? Isn't _he_ reliable...' Note the sarcasm there.

For better or worse, Kagami is the best bet in beating those Generation of Miracles back into place. He's the only one, as Yuki can't enter the court those people are standing in. When she thought about that, she can't help but feel slightly remorseful.

Yuki would love nothing more than playing with and helping the team she came to love, while slapping some senses into certain players along the way.

* * *

 **Game Ends**

 **Josei [61] - Seirin [108]**

* * *

With that, all 4 teams participating in the championship league to earn the 2 tickets to Winter Cup were decided. Seirin, Senshinkan, Shūtoku, and lastly, Kirisaki Dai Ichi. By the time the team is going their separate ways home, the sun is already setting.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8, then we can go to the gym together, okay?" Riko reminded the younger girl with a stern expression. Yuki isn't a morning person, so she really had to make it clear there.

Across the road, Yuki is standing before the gate to her house, a sheepish smile on her face. Then her expression slowly changes to one that held hesitation.

"...You know, Riko-nee..." she began softly while averting her gaze to the side. Yuki trailed for sometime that Riko gave her an inquiring look. Finally, after a lot of contemplating, she decided to ask.

"..About the championship league... _Kirisaki Dai Ichi_." Yuki stopped to see Riko's reaction - she stiffen at the name. "..Can matters relating to scouting them be left to me alone?"

Ever since her conversation with Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu about the incident that happened a year ago, Yuki had decided to take matters into her own hands. She will do everything in her power to prevent anymore injuries from the sports she loves.

In any other circumstances the caramel-haired girl would be very glad about the help offer. However, for Riko, Kirisaki Dai Ichi has a _special_ meaning to her. And she knows exactly why it's not safe for a little girl like Yuki to get involved with them.

"..Why?" Riko muttered faintly, her gaze sharp. It's as if she's dissecting Yuki bare. "Why are you so interested in Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Yuki?"

'That' incident is unknown to the petite girl, and there's no way anyone from the team told her. It's also true that Riko can't keep it under wrap forever, but even so, she still wishes it's not the reason behind all of this interest.

Yuki could have lied, it wouldn't be hard. But she doesn't see the goodness in doing so, thus she comes clean. "I want to prevent anymore accident from happening." her tone was confident, it reflected her resolution and intention.

Injuries in the world of sports isn't uncommon, and many athletes retire due to the injuries causing them to be less than what they were. However, that doesn't mean it's justified. Because many accidents out there are not accidental at all. This fact, Riko and Yuki knows from first-hand experience.

Her eyes that were wide quickly returned normal, and Riko let out a quiet sigh. "...Yuki.. whatever happened... _**you**_ , are _**never**_ to bear the blame." she turned her back after she finished speaking. And without another word, she entered her house.

With that, Yuki earned her permission to research Kirisaki Dai Ichi on her own. She already has clues on where to start, and the datas to analyse are piled up. Which means, it's soon an all-out battle for Yuki and Kirisaki Dai Ichi, a pre-battle, that might as well determine the outcome of the upcoming match.

* * *

Exactly a week after that the championship league begins, with Seirin versing Senshinkan while Shūtoku is versing Kirisaki Dai Ichi, the latter which Yuki had compiled datas over datas, files over files and match videos to her end.

From the few she had gathered, one thing Yuki knows for sure is that the team makes their way all up to here with genuine skills to backup their foul plays. Of course, that still doesn't change the fact that they play dirty.

"Eh? Yuki-chan isn't joining us on the bench?" Furihata asked to no one in particular, frowning his brows when he didn't see the younger girl.

"She's observing Shūtoku's and Kirisaki Dai Ichi's match. I sent her." Riko answered for the team, her eyes trailing to the bleachers where Yuki is for a brief second.

Believing it to be for data collecting, the first years only hummed in understanding. For the second years however, slight discomfort was present on their expressions. It soon disappeared as the whistle was blown and the match begins.

"...What's _this_?" Takao muttered in disbelief. He squinted his eyes, yet it didn't affect his vision in the slightest. "These guys aren't their regulars...!" he almost scowled.

Kirisaki Dai Ichi, who was supposed to be Shūtoku's first opponent for the championship league had their second stringers out in the court. Not one of their regulars is in the match, which leads everyone present to believe they had thrown in the towel early.

Midorima frowned in disgust. He dislikes this kind of dishonest plays. There's not enough efforts here! His irritated gaze then chanced upon Seirin's and Senshinkan's side of bleachers - where he finds dark green jerseys in a group.

The regulars that were supposed to be down on the court with them are up there, spectating Seirin vs. Senshinkan match. There's not an ounce of guilt on their faces, they look satisfied even.

"Now I'm not feeling up for it anymore.." Takao mumbled in dejected tone, folding his arms behind his head. He had lost interest on the match. As he averted his gaze, he noticed an odd yet familiar presence on their side of bleachers this time - _**Yuki**_.

Seirin's manager should've been on the bench, in the next court. So why is the snow-haired girl up there? "Ne, Shin-chan." Takao called out his friend. He pointed his gaze on where the girl is sitting. "Isn't that Yuki-chan up there?" he fixed his stare on her.

Takao's voice prompted Midorima to look up from his taped fingers and to where the raven-haired boy rested his gaze at. Once he did, he scowled. "What _is_ she doing up there?" he commented disapprovingly, his brows all bunched up together.

While the two Shūtoku players are wondering what's going on with Seirin's and Kirisaki Dai Ichi's approaches, Yuki keeps her eyes focused on the court before her where Shūtoku's and Kirisaki Dai Ichi's match is about to commence. She doesn't even look to where the regulars are now, just the current match.

After roughly an hour, the match for both sides is concluded - with Seirin and Shūtoku emerging as winners. It's a considerable win for Seirin, as they were up against the King of The West whom they had lost to previously. For Shūtoku, the victory left a bitter taste as they felt like Kirisaki Dai Ichi didn't take them seriously by putting in their second stringers on the match.

The two teams who are going up against each other in the next match exchanged silent yet heated stares, their fighting spirits are flaring. Seirin and Shūtoku has a history with each other - **rivalry**. Ever since Inter High, they had always been rivals.

With that said, even with their victory over Senshinkan, the team can't completely be in celebratory mood as they are aware of the difficulties they'll be in on the next match. Shūtoku is going to be a die-hard opponent - Seirin left their locker room with that thought etched on each of their minds.

"Mou... That kid is still not here yet? Where is she?" Riko sounded annoyed as she typed into her phone. She is trying to reach out to a certain girl who is missing.

Hyuuga raised his brow at this, showing his discomfort. "Riko, about this.." he began. Just before he expressed his disapproval on the topic, Riko cut him off.

"I know." Riko momentarily stopped typing and she looked up to meet the male's gaze. "I know it's not good for her to be involved.." she whispered in pained voice.

Matters relating to Kirisaki Dai Ichi will always remain as a sensitive subject for the team, mainly for those who had been there since the team's creation. The first years may not know, but it's only about time before they learned the truth.

Even now, their composures have been slowly dwindling after the news of Kirisaki Dai Ichi's participation in the championship league. They could never forget that day, especially Hyuuga. The hate, the rage fuelled by the injustice and unacceptable actions. The second years are all tensed.

Hyuuga was about to say more when he caught Kiyoshi's gaze landing on a certain someone he really doesn't want to see. For the sake of the first years and other members, he tried masking his rage, but that split second of doubt doesn't escape the phantom's notice.

"Sorry, everyone." Kiyoshi suddenly announced, staying behind the group. For a goofy guy, he kept his poker face well. "You guys go on ahead."

Having known what it's all about, Hyuuga took charge and gave him permission without any question like he usually would. "Okay." he replied curtly, leading the team away from the area.

"It's been a while, Hanamiya." Kiyoshi greeted the guy sitting on the bench in the dark hallway, his tone had lost all its colour. He almost sounds frightening.

The dark-haired guy on the bench slowly tilts his body to where Kiyoshi is standing. A sickening smile plastered on his face. "Hey." he replied monotonously, his venoms well-hidden. "I've been dying to see you." he slowly revealed his motive.

* * *

Oblivious to her surroundings and which direction is which, Yuki runs around blindly on the corridors. She could have sworn she exited the same door the other audiences did, and even followed one of them in hope of finding the way out easily.

Sadly, the person she followed came with a car, and thus she ended up on the parking lot. As hōkō onchi as she is, even Yuki can tell that's the wrong exit for her as she came by bus. So, that's where her journey of retracing her steps began, only to lead her to who-knows-where. It's still within the stadium, thankfully.

'Grr... I really should have told Riko-nee to wait..' Yuki thought frustratedly, looking left and right in hope of spotting someone she knows. In her search, she somehow ended up at an area open to staffs only.

That's when she heard people talking - a familiar and unfamiliar voice, the latter she somehow hates from just the tone he carries.

"You're playing Shūtoku first, right?" Hanamiya stood up from the bench, walking to the bright hallway where Kiyoshi was standing. "Good luck."

"I'm seriously rooting for you." Hanamiya added smoothly, he is quite the actor. He walked away, and Kiyoshi tried to chase after him.

"One more thing.." Hanamiya added another as if it's an afterthought. But Yuki can tell he planned it, his tone said it all. "Your injuries.. I hope they heal soon."

It's clear that Hanamiya did it on purpose, and he doesn't need to look back to see the look on Kiyoshi's face. He knows that expression all to well. _"It's because I'm worried about you."_ was his parting words.

Kiyoshi couldn't get a word out as he watched Hanamiya's back getting further and further. He could only stood there, his fists tightly clenched and what seems to be a pained look on his face. He is troubled, and he is deep in thought. He fully knows what is it that Hanamiya is capable of doing, and what fate his teammates could get had they met him on a match.

On the other side of the corridor, Yuki who had stumbled into their conversation grips so hard on whatever her hands have, which is the strap to her sheep-styled shoulder bag. She almost snapped it with such force she didn't know she possess. Her face contorted with pure rage and disgust, she loathes that person who was just here - the very same person she'd been researching for the past week, **Hanamiya Makoto.**

* * *

 ***Ring* *Ring***

* * *

The ringing sound of his phone snapped him out of his thought, and Kiyoshi brought his cellphone to his ear. "Ah, Riko? Yeah, I'm done here." he returned to his goofy persona, as if nothing had occurred just moments ago.

"Eh? _Yuki-chan?_ " Kiyoshi parroted to his phone, not knowing the same girl jumped on her feet just few metres away from where he's standing. "No, I haven't seen her here. Maybe she's still in the court?" he suggested.

Kiyoshi made a move to turn towards the corridor Yuki is, and on instinct, she bolts out of the place, leaving not a single sound in her steps. "..Yeah.. she's definitely not here." he replied to the other side of the line.

The girl in question had successfully made her getaway, and is currently on the other side of the building. Yuki was about to make a turn on the corner when she bumped into someone that she is knocked backward from the force of their crash alone.

"Owie! I'm sorry!" Yuki quickly looked up at the person she bumped into, a sincere apologetic look on her expression. It took only one second for it to crumble, and replaced with a scowl.

Mainly because, the person she bumped into is no other then Midorima Shintarō, who might as well be her natural enemy. The man also had the same displeased expression, what's definitely different is the fact that he is holding a _**pink lipstick**_ on his left hand like its some kind of treasure.

Yuki doesn't even bother hiding her dislike, why should she when the other is also doing the same thing? She had learned that the man before her had that perpetual frown on his face since day one they met each other. "I already said sorry, Midori-san. Now excuse me." she tried to walk past Midorima, to where he came from.

"I saw you watching our match with Kirisaki Dai Ichi." Midorima spoke quite suddenly, halting the girl on her tracks. He turned to fully face her. "Why were you not at Seirin's bench then?"

From an outsider's point of view, their meeting appears disastrous. The air is tense, and they are both glaring at each other. "It's none of your business, Midori-san." Yuki replied curtly, ready to walk away from the scene.

That's enough to get Midorima to explode. Her rude attitude, from a younger person than him too, and what's with the _ridiculous_ nickname she called him. **"Shiroma."** he probably called her name for the first time, yet it contained such anger. "I was asking you politely, and is that how you reply to me? Don't your parents teach you how to talk to your seniors?"

The sudden mention of her parents made her shoulders stiffen. Of course her parents taught her manners! They are quite strict about it too, especially regarding on how to act in public. When Midorima called her out on her behaviours, Yuki finally acknowledges she was wrong. This time, it's Yuki who turned to fully face Midorima. Her babyblue eyes are round and wide, she locks eyes with the man before her, then she bows 90 degrees.

"I apologise, Midorima-san. I was wrong, and acted rude. I'm reflecting on my behaviours." Yuki apologised sincerely, keeping her waist bended until her apology is accepted.

After receiving his much awaited apology, instead of being glad and pleased about it, Midorima is weirded out he felt all his hair stood up. The ridiculous nickname is also not used, and that sets him even more on edge.

"..I'd been in foul mood lately, and it's about to get worse..." Yuki continued with her explanation, balling her fists as she recalled the dark-haired man she just met. _"...and I never like talking to you in the first place."_

The last sentence is definitely unnecessary as Midorima gained an irk mark on his temple. And as if that wasn't enough, she just had to deliver the finishing blow. "Is Takao-san not with you?" she looked around to see the chirpy male.

Midorima tapped his glasses, an act to calm himself. "Why do you assume that Takao and I are always together? We aren't even friends." he clarified, then added with his green orbs glinting. "He's my servant."

His unconvincing statement earns him a skeptical look from the snow-haired girl. Her thoughts are clearly written on her face. She doesn't even hesitates to voice it. "Oh really?" Yuki asked him in disbelief, as if he had just told her that December ends with 32 days.

Another irk mark made its way to Midorima's temple, and he had had enough. He adjusted his glasses. "I always seem to be testing my patience whenever we converse." he made a pointed look at her, to which Yuki pretended not to hear.

He sighed. "Maa, it's fine. Seirin's next opponent is Shūtoku. I'm not going to go easy on them, so you shouldn't be loitering around in a place like this. You're acting suspicious." Midorima reprimanded her with a stern glare.

"I'm _not_ loitering around!" Yuki loudly denied with a glare as hard. "I'm properly doing my work as the manager!"

However, Midorima doesn't buy it. "You are doing researches on Kirisaki Dai Ichi when Seirin's next opponent is Shūtoku." he pointed out. "Is that how _you_ do your work?"

Yuki doesn't have it in her to reply, but her glare remains hard and sharp. It's a good thing no one is around, or they would really have embarrassed themselves. Neither Midorima nor Yuki is willing to back down, each regarded the other as natural enemy.

"...Don't bring your personal feelings into your work. It's unprofessional and unsightly." Midorima advised sternly, his glare boring hole on her core. "Or do you foolishly think Seirin can win against Shūtoku without their full power?"

Perhaps it's due to the fact that they are natural enemies they know each other so well to the point of which button to push to earn which reaction. Because Yuki flinched at his statements, but her steely gaze doesn't deter away.

Midorima adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose, again. It's a habit he developed through years of wearing glasses. He narrowed his eyes at her. "..I don't know what happened, but you better not let your guard down."

He kept his gaze at the petite girl before him, and he couldn't help but notices how small she is despite having seen her on countless occasions. "Cast your personal interest aside, and prioritise on what's ahead of you first."

It seems like he is telling the same thing to himself, because before he knows it, Midorima is having a flashback of the _**white-hooded boy**_ he lost to because he let his guard down. Of course, he's not aware of _his_ identity. 'Tch. I recalled something unpleasant.' he scoffed internally.

With neither side willing to back down, the heated stare showdown continued for a while. Yuki finally cooled down and sighed, breaking the contact first. "..It's good that I met you here, Midori-san. I could lash out without a care."

Gone were his concerns (no, he is not worried about her), and replaced with that perpetual frown for daily use. "I'm your senior, Shiroma. I deserve, and demand respect." he reminded her with more of an annoyed tone this time, his anger had dissipated to somewhere he doesn't know.

Knowing that he's not speaking out of anger and just from mere annoyance, Yuki proceed to ignore his remark. She just loves doing that. Then her gaze softened, before it returned to its peerless sharpness. "Midori-san. Do you know Hanamiya Makoto?"

Her question made him narrowed his eyes in displeasure, and he had just told her about this. "I told you, Shiroma, you have to—"

" _—focus on what's in front of you._ Yeah, got it. I know." Yuki cut him off, her babyblue eyes for once reflected daggers instead of sparkles. "It's for latter use." she justified her reasoning.

Midorima sighed in defeat, unable to refuse the determined look on her eyes. "I played him a few times when I was in middle school. None of them left a pleasant feel." he answered, not realising how he almost crushed his precious lucky item.

"..Is that so." Yuki replied apathetically, trailing off in the distance. She decided to put off the heavy topics and moved on, it's not good to brood over things anyway. "It feels weird to talk with you like this, Midori-san."

He replied instantly. "The feeling is mutual." Midorima spoke out from his true feelings, which is something rare. He eyed her suspiciously. "..Are you alone?" he knows it's obvious since he hadn't seen anyone for those time they were at each other throat, but he had to ask before he asked this one question.

 _ **"Are you lost?"**_

That question made her brow twitched automatically. Why do people always assume that she is lost when she's alone? Was it written on her face or something?

"I'm _not_ lost!" Yuki glared at him, then her gaze wandered. _"...yet."_ she finally added. "I haven't decided where to go, so technically, I'm not lost!" she defended herself.

If Yuki had a specific place in mind, and she wanted to go there, then it would be right to say she is lost since she doesn't even know which direction she is in now. But she hadn't decided on a place to meet up with Riko and the rest yet, she thought of going to the bus stop before, but that idea was long gone when she stumbled into Kiyoshi's conversation with Hanamiya.

"Though, I do have to text Riko-nee to tell her that I'm still here.. I guess they won't have to wait for me.." Yuki took out her phone and started typing a message to Riko, telling her she can go ahead with the team and she will take the next bus on her own. Chances are Riko would freak out, but she will convince her some way or another.

Midorima had his gaze fixated on the girl who is focused on her phone, along with a question that's been bothering him for a while now. It's a logical question, seeing as she's in a competitive basketball club that aims for championship.

"Shiroma, do you play basketball?"

The newly-brought iPhone almost slipped through her hands in her surprise, _almost_. It's not like she doesn't expect that question to be asked, it's that she didn't expect him to ask, what's more now.

"I'm not curious or anything like that." Midorima was back to his good-old self. "I just thought of it now." he tried (and failed) to justify his question.

Let's just say Yuki is tired and doesn't want needless argument, so she replied straight away. "I do." she admitted, going back to her message. "..but I'm currently not playing."

The intent green orbs never left her. He is indeed quiet, and keeping his interest to himself, but it's clear Midorima wants to know more. Yuki sighed at what she's about to do. "I'm under prohibition until I found my own play style." she gave him the answer.

Her reply answered his curiosity, but grew another on the back of his head. "I take it you're serious about basketball." Midorima stated than asked.

With the message typed and sent, her babyblue eyes left the screen and locked with the emerald-green orbs, engulfing it. "Yes. I am." she doesn't let him run, she trapped him in her entrancing crystal orbs.

 **"That's why yours and the other four's existences bother me."**

* * *

 _So yeah, how is it?_

 _Reviews are very much appreciated!_

 _Next time, how will Midorima responds to Yuki's statement?_


	34. Chapter 33

Thanks for the supports! I really try to update my stories in time, but I also need to keep up with my studies and such. Thank you for leaving comments, it really helps to get my fingers typing, hha. I don't want to get all sappy, so just have a read down here!

 **Pairings :** GOMxOCxOthers(?)

 **Warnings :** OC inserts in canon. Mostly non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 - Mr. Green is Midorima-san**

Tensions are back in the air as the two teenagers locked eyes in an almost-glaring competition. The words the snow-haired girl obviously weighed hard in the mind of the Shūtoku's ace, he grits his teeth, as if intending to break them. Even so, the girl doesn't look like she's planning to take back her words, she truly means what she said.

The fury reflected in his green orbs is as clear as day, and it burns with undying rage. "You don't know a thing about us, Shiroma. Don't even think I'm going to let you talk me down." his tone was harsh and unforgiving, his glare is sharp and hard.

Faced with such rage, Yuki doesn't flinch. She keeps her gaze at him, it's empty and cold, but unyielding. _"..Then say. What do you know of me?"_ she spoke each of her words clearly, cutting deep into his mind.

Midorima is silenced with her question. His anger died down as if she sprayed cold water over him. Her question made him realise that indeed, he doesn't know a significant thing about her. It's unlike him to be silenced by a mere girl, however, Shiroma Yuki is _**not**_ your average girl.

What was it that made these Generation of Miracles so focused around themselves? Can't they see their surroundings? Yuki can't help but wanting to question each and everyone of them. They acted as if they are the ones most hurt, the ones most capable, or the ones most knowledgeable. Heaven above knows what else.

It's not that she doesn't understand, but why can't they realise that they affect others' lives and they are just as affected? How long have they been thinking that way? Does having no one by your side twisted your mind like so? It's sad when she thinks it that way.

These Generation of Miracles, how deep have they sunk? Will Kuroko and the rest of the team reach them in time? Yuki sighed, shaking her head to dismiss her thoughts. No matter how she sees it, she just doesn't want to be plagued with heavy subjects right now.

It's better she eases the tension and changes the subject of talk. "Doesn't the surname _'Shiroma'_ ring any bells in your memories, perhaps?" Yuki asked him with a lighter tone this time, her brow raised quizzically as she walked ahead of him.

When Midorima doesn't respond like she wants him to and only followed after her steps, she dropped him another hint. "My middle name is _'Petit'_ , that might serves as a better reminder since that's what he goes with back in his pro-days." she sounded playful, her smug smirk is all over her face.

That finally rings the bell as the green-haired shooter stopped in his tracks, his usually calm green eyes widened to a size it can pop out of the sockets. His lucky item almost slipped from his grasp as he raised his shaky finger at her with the most disbelieved expression he ever made.

 _ **"Y-You are 'Hakuryū' Petit Haruto's daughter?!"**_ Midorima exclaimed in utter disbelief, his finger shaking nonstop.

His reaction makes Yuki smirk even wider, fully satisfied of what she just did. "I _am_ indeed. The one and only." she confirmed cheekily.

"Do you want a sign or something?" Yuki teased him with a mischievous smirk.

By the way, _'Hakuryū'_ is the Japanese surname her father used to adopt since his French surname _'Petit'_ doesn't sound manly and he was often underestimated for having a feminine-sounding name back then. He thought _'Hakuryū'_ was cool, since the last kanji means the magnificent dragon.

"Ridiculous." he scoffed. After having recovered from initial shock (with difficulties), Midorima pushed the glasses further when he felt like it slid off due to the unexpected revelation. "..It's unexpected, but I understand more of your basketball background now."

Her lips quirked into a sly smirk to match what she has in mind. "Anyway, for this piece of information, take me to the bus station, Midori-san."

The lack of 'please' in her speech annoyed Midorima greatly. "I refuse. I'm meeting Takao." he walked past her.

However, Yuki knows better. "Oh, wow. What a _gentleman_ _you're_ being, Midori-san. Leaving a _girl_ in need all by _herself_." she smoothly threw the sarcasm at him, completely leaving out the subtlety, making him jolt in response.

Midorima contemplates his options, and finally sighs in defeat. The girl just know how to work things in her favour, like a certain person he knows. "We're meeting Takao first." he huffed, before walking further ahead.

Seirin's little manager took that as her cue to follow him, as vague as it is. Her mood is considerably lighter compared to minutes ago, and the hostility before is no longer felt. Yuki likes it better this way, when things are just smooth-sailing.

"Shiroma, are you skipping classes to be here? I heard from Kuroko you're just in first year of junior high." Midorima glanced at her curiously, before returning his gaze on the road. Something about her just strikes him as different.

Yuki hums at the question, keeping up with his paces. "I'm a student of Teikō, you know." she informed him casually. "But rather than on-leave, I'm more of an away-from-school student."

The terms obviously confused the other party as he looks at her weirdly. So Yuki explains it further. "I'm allowed to skip classes as long as I do well on exams, and represent the school on certain competitions."

In normal cases, such thing wouldn't be allowed. Then again, if people can take middle-school and high-school qualification without even attending actual school, why can't Yuki do what she did? She even submits homeworks and the likes, including individual projects.

 _"...Are you a genius?"_ a quiet whisper escaped his dry throat almost in disbelief. His green orbs are fixated on her, as if trying to read any signs of lie.

This prompted her to stop before he too, paused few paces ahead of her. His emerald orbs caught sight of her lips curling into a smirk and her babyblue eyes sparkling with mischiefs. She looks radiant.

"My essay from when I was 8 won 1st place in the U18 National Academic Writing Contest. I wrote about the rapid advancement of technology and its impacts on human civilisations, centring on Japan."

Instead of saying _'Yes, I am'_ , Yuki told Midorima in a way that makes the refreshing green orbs almost popped out from its socket. His eyes are as wide as saucer, while his lips remains in a tight line. He stays stupefied for a while, his expression bordering that of disbelief and shock.

"What? Is it unexpected, or is it hard to believe?" Yuki grinned cheekily, arching her brows to edge him on. After all, she does look like your average little girl, such achievement should be beyond her.

As soon as he laid eyes on her smug expression, Midorima regains his composure almost immediately. He doesn't like that look on her face and the feelings that she's toying with him. "It's not that I don't believe you." he adjusted his glasses, his tone getting steadier. "I do know a man who is capable of ten men's works, and still does better than all of them combined."

There used to be a man like that in his circle, a supreme commander that held the highest authorities with capabilities just as striking. But then things went awry, and Midorima wonders if he can still say he knows the man. He **changed** , they _all_ did - and he can't complain.

Yuki noticed that brief flash of emotions on the older guy's eyes. When they say eyes are the most expressive features of one's alive, they're really not testing their lucks. The emotions, she noticed, are not the simple kind. It's complex, mixed and muddled. 'I guess Midori-san doesn't have it easy, too.. We all don't...' she sighed inwardly.

Instead of letting herself wallow in her thoughts, Yuki hums a joyful tune. "It seems Midori-san has personal feelings against geniuses." it wasn't a question, she is certain of it.

Midorima spared her a glance before he looks forward, his fingers slightly brushing his lucky item. "There's a limit in what a man can do. That's why Heaven will do the rest." he spoke firmly.

"Mm-hm." Yuki nodded twice, still having that playful air. "I say, Midori-san feels unnerved with our existences as we seem to oppose your very belief by succeeding in things you never could have imagined a man capable of doing." she concluded in one breath, turning at him for confirmation with a knowing smile.

"Tch." Midorima clicked his tongue in displeasure, but couldn't deny her statement. He hates how she always manages to put words into his mouth, and how he can't spit them out. To this day, he never doubts his belief. _**Never**_. Even as a certain genius like this girl proved him how challenging it was to believe so back in his Teikō years.

The smirk quietly slipped from her face as her pace slewed, and the playful air around her dimmed. "..Even geniuses have limitations. They are men, too." she confessed in a forlorn tone. "..and besides, _when a light shines so bright, dark shadow falls on the side._ " she finished mysteriously.

All the while, her expression was hidden as Midorima had his eyes on the road. He did catch that hint of sorrow in her tone, but before he could inquire further, Yuki had jumped on her feet.

"Takao-san!" Yuki sounded more cheerful than when she mer Midorima, which is a given. She bowed curtly, still minding her manners around her elders, especially after the greenhead reproach her about it.

The raven-haired boy lost his bored expression when he noticed the snow-white tuft coming his way. His expression brightened up. "Yuki-chan! You're here!" he exclaimed in joyful surprise.

Midorima put the thought of Yuki being way happier when she met Takao compared to him to the back of his mind. It's nothing new. It's not like he and the girl gets along in the first place. If anything, they are each other enemies. He doesn't care. _No, not one bit._

"I think I've always seen you two together. How many times does this make?" Takao questioned with amusement, quirking his brow teasingly at his frowning partner.

"We just happened to bump into another, Takao-san." Yuki cleared up all the possible misunderstandings. Amongst all else, getting caught up in one with the greenhead is the least she wants. "Midori-san has an information I'm interested in, so I dug it out of him."

When Midorima only, _'Hmph'_ , Takao whistled in amazement. "And what kind of information is Shin-chan keeping from me?" he asked in interest, wiggling his brows suggestively.

"It's of Kirisaki Dai Ichi." Yuki cut to the chase. When she saw Takao's lips moving, she quickly shut him up. "It's for later purposes. For now, I'll focus in Shūtoku, and I had heard enough lectures from a certain nosy bonsai, thank you."

After being called Mr. Green, now he is dubbed a bonsai? What exactly is with this girl and the ridiculous nicknames? "It's a logical and factual argument, Shiroma. And how many times have I told you that I don't appreciate you calling me those incredulous nicknames?" Midorima seethed furiously, an irk mark visible on his temple.

To his dismay, Yuki doesn't even bother acknowledging his complain. She only looks sideways, ignoring the complains and this amused Takao. "You're honestly amazing, Yuki-chan.. Getting under Shin-chan's skin every damn time is sure no easy feat." he whispered in awe, grinning like an idiot. If Yuki ever considers taking student, he would absolutely jumps at the chance.

"Takao." Midorima huffed his name like its a bother. "We are taking this _**zero-directional-sense**_ girl to the bus stop first." he clearly stressed some words, if only to get back on her or to satisfy himself.

Sweat drop appeared on his temple this time as he nervously stared at the girl before him. "You're lost again, Yuki-chan?" Takao asked her, slightly surprised at her ability to get lost. Last time, she ended up at Shūtoku High, which now that he thinks about it, wherever did _'Takao-niisan'_ go to? It's back to _'Takao-san'_ before he knew it.

"I am _**not**_ lost." Yuki repeated, biting each words with a glare to match. "I hadn't decided where to go until Midori-san offered to take me to the bus stop."

Midorima is quick to shot her down. "No, you made me to. I clearly refused you." he clarified, recalling the sarcasm thrown at his face.

 **"You're bad!"** Takao and Yuki shouted together, shooting him disapproving looks.

Takao sighs, shaking his head slightly. "Shin-chan is so unsocial. Guys should help girls in trouble." he chided him with the tone that never fails to annoy the greenhead.

Yuki nods continuously at this, agreeing with his statement. "True. Takao-san is better than Midori-san."

"..Speaking of which, Yuki-chan." Takao trailed off, staring directly into her babyblue orbs, catching her attention. "I remember we agreed on you calling me _'Takao-niisan'_ , I wasn't imagining things, right?"

The memory is still fresh in her mind when Takao tried to get her call him by his first name, which she quickly rejected. However, Yuki only shot him a blank gaze. "I have no recollection of such. Whatever could you be talking about, _Takao-san?_ " she pretended ignorance.

"Ehh?! That can't be! Yuki-chan!" Takao whined loudly, flailing his arms around like a sulking kid. Yuki is just as stubborn, she isn't letting him get the satisfaction of hearing her confirmation.

The sight of the two teens chattering about grated on Midorima's nerves. He's had enough headaches with Takao, and now with Yuki here, he just got more impending aches. Being near these two really drained him out.

After getting Yuki to surrender (since Takao is higher-level in term of annoying) and acknowledge the Shūtoku's Point Guard as _'Takao-niisan'_ , the three teens travelled to the bus stop in front of the stadium. Yuki also made sure to double-check her ride home, and she is sure that there's no mistake this time.

"Shiroma. Keep your focus on Shūtoku." Midorima reminded as he looked up at her from the window. She is already in the bus, her head peeking out the window.

"I will, Midori-san." Yuki replied with a smile, still not dropping her nickname for him despite the complains.

When the bus starts its engine and its about to leave, Yuki remembered she hasn't thanked him yet. "Ne, Midori-san. Thank you, _for_ _everything_." she smiled genuinely this time - sweet and adorable, it's almost angelic.

From the start, Yuki and Midorima have always been on bad terms with each other, so even the smiley-Yuki never smiles at him, smirks yes, but none that leaves the fluttery-feels on the stomach.

"-and please just call me Yuki. It feels weird being called Shiroma." Yuki added quickly as the bus started to move. She then turned to Takao. "See you next time, _Takao-niisan_."

And so, the bus is off. Leaving behind a stunned teenager who is actually blushing for once. The reddish-hue actually blends well with his green-tuft. He tried coughing to hide the red tinting his cheeks, but his partner caught on to it and of course didn't let the teasings slip past him.

* * *

With Seirin's upcoming match against Shūtoku, Riko is currently studying datas on the opponents while also making improvements on the team's training menus, as well as game strategies. In times like this she really wish Yuki hadn't botched out on her like this. Riko is frustrated. To the point of wanting to chew on her papers.

"Riko-nee? Are you in?" a soft voice spoke as knocks are heard. Riko immediately recognised the voice, having been childhood friends and neighbours for years.

"Come in, Yuki." As soon as she said that, the snow-haired girl enter the room, it wasn't long before she realised that she was intruding on the older girl's works.

"Sorry, Riko-nee. You're busy, aren't you?" Yuki looked sheepish, knowing her to be the cause of Riko's table almost collapsing under the weight of books and other data materials. "Truth is, I think I'm going to help you with Shūtoku after all." she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

Riko almost can't believe her ears, but she's so elated that she hops of her chair and has her shoulders in a tight grip. "Seriously, Yuki?! You just said you're helping me, right?! You know you can't take it back now!" she continued to half-shout.

"I'm helping you." Yuki spoke calmly, her expression begging for Riko to quickly let go of her death grip. When she finally did, Yuki sighs in relief. She walks and plops herself on Riko's bed. "So, where are you now, Riko-nee?" she asked on the progress.

The two girls then started to work on the datas they have in hands, while speculating what might fold on the time of the match. Shūtoku is going to be a very difficult opponent, and Seirin won't have a chance to win unless they all work together.

"Riko-nee.." Yuki called as she scrunched her nose while scribbling on her notes. Riko responded with a 'Hmm?', then Yuki continued. "About this match, isn't it pretty much about the showdown between Midori-san and Kagami? The results of this match-up will determine the game-flow." she wondered aloud.

As the Ace, and the strongest player of their team, it's normal that the spotlight is pretty much on the two males. Like the match back with Tōō, if one of the Aces showed weakness and unable to even out the field, then the lost is decided. It will be hard to take back the flow.

"Mm. Yeah. Theoretically speaking, Kagami-kun has the advantage over Midorima-kun's shots. But it's not that simple." Riko breathed out as she continued writing with her glasses on. She always wears them whenever she's working on lots of datas.

After a while, Riko stopped writing. She turns on her chair to face the girl laying flat on her stomach on the bed. "Yuki. What do you think?" she asked seriously.

As a Coach and not a player, there are insights only a player could feel and provide for one such as her who doesn't directly participate in the game. Riko feels that Yuki is the best person to ask about it.

Yuki drops her pencil, and looks up at Riko with her round babyblue eyes. She contemplates for a while. "..In terms of stamina, Kagami is lower by few levels. Midori-san is persistent, and never misses a day of practice since.. middle-school, I guess? But you know Kagami pretty much didn't train since his arrival in Japan, which is about two years ago?" she saw Riko nodded.

"If I was Midori-san, and knowing I can't make a successful shot with Kagami marking me, I think I would turn it into an endurance contest. Then, I would have a chance to win." Yuki concluded with a shrug. It's just a hypothesis based on logical thinking, nothing impressive.

If anything, Riko frowns even more. "Then basing on that, there's a chance that Midorima-kun might turn it into just that. This would make it difficult." she sighed.

The little manager shrugs, flopping down on the bed. "Well, there are Tetsu-niisan, Kiyoshi-niisan, Hyuuga-niisan, Izuki-niisan and the rest of Seirin on the bench. From here on out, the responsibilities mostly rest on the players. We'll just do what we can and advise them when it's right."

Fretting and worrying wouldn't do any good, it's better to do what they can do at the moment. The fact that Kagami is indeed behind Midorima when it comes to stamina can't be changed much seeing as there's less than a week to the match. Instead, they should think of winning strategies. Seirin isn't only Kagami after all.

"I get it. Let's return to strategies, okay? Help me out here, Yuki." Riko turned back to her desk and continued writing after motioning for Yuki to come over, which she did.

Nights and days were tirelessly spent by the members of Seirin basketball club. Some complained, but none ditched practice. Despite the chance of not appearing in the game, each person knows that the reassurance is much greater when everyone is ready to be sub in to replace any regulars. No one is missing out, they are all a team.

Saturday finally comes with a heavy depressing rain. It's cold, yet everyone on the team is warmed-up more than ever for their upcoming match, especially a certain redhead. Seirin and Shūtoku have entered the court, and are currently in the middle of briefing.

"Midori-san looks like he's out to murder someone." Yuki spoke blankly as she rested her gaze on a certain greenhead across the court.

The Shūtoku's Ace indeed had his game-face on, and his utmost concentration is fully shown on display. Compared to last summer, he looks almost like a different person. Then again, Shūtoku lost before and this is their chance for revenge.

"That's not a nice way to refer to someone, Yuki-chan." Kuroko softly reprimanded the girl who only rolled her tongue playfully. "Although, I have to agree that Midorima-kun looks almost scary." he added the last part while glancing at his partner.

Noticing the look Kuroko gave him, Kagami responded with a slight nervous expression. "Yeah, he seems like a different person now." he recalled the intensity of the greenhead's glare.

"The members of Generation of Miracles we've played until now were undefeated and intelligent. They say some defeats are meaningful and losing makes you stronger. Do you understand what that means?" Kiyoshi spoke in an calm tone, not the goofy one he usually has.

When he doesn't receive any responses, Kiyoshi continued. "For living creatures, victory is life, and defeat means death. It's an extreme example, but humans retain that instinct."

"Those who know the terror of defeat, hunger for victory." he finished.

Yuki sits quietly as she waited for the older brunette to finish, when he did, she nods twice and hums. "So Kiyoshi-niisan _isn't_ just an airhead, eh?" she mumbled in a questioning tone.

With how he acts, Yuki honestly was about to write him off as an idiot in the similar category Kagami fell into. Also, the 'weirdo' category, and it's likely Kiyoshi will stay there as long as she knows him.

"That's cruel, Yuki-chan.." Kiyoshi grinned goofily at her, while she only shrugged.

Instead, Yuki directed her gaze at the opponents' bench, where a certain greenette and ravenette who helped her are sitting on. '..Midori-san is serious. This match will be tough.. There's not even a hint of underestimation. Shūtoku... is going full power!'

"Che. This will be a long match." Yuki muttered under her breath, frowning to herself.

Soon, both sides enter the court for the match. Midorima and Kagami shared a silent stare while Takao approached Kuroko for a little talk before they all lined up as a customary practice to begin the game.

 **Tip off.**

Against Ōtsubo of Shūtoku, Kiyoshi managed to tap the ball to Izuki and thus the gruelling match begins. Soon after that, the ball changes possession thanks to Takao. Only to be stolen by Kuroko, and caught by Midorima. He tried for a 3-pointer, but failed under Kagami's block.

"Ouch.." Yuki muttered after witnessing the high-tension play. '..He's playing like before. Does this mean Midori-san is going for an endurance contests after all?'

As expected, the game is tough and both sides are struggling to win the flow to their sides. Shūtoku who used to put Midorima as their sole offense while ignoring teamwork began to function as a whole when their prideful Shooting Guard starts mixing in fakes and even passing to his teammates.

After that realisation, with a smiling and no-ill-will expression, Kiyoshi suggested to take off Kuroko from the starter positions. As soon as those words left his lips, Mitobe is subbed in as Riko thought the same, and thus Kuroko left the court with purple clouds over him.

"Cheer up, Tetsu-niisan! We both know you have more time out there." Yuki told him since he looked a little blue, passing him a clean towel as she did so.

Kuroko smiles a little, nodding slightly. "I understand, Yuki-chan. It's fine, I believe in them." he assured, confidently gazing at his fellow teammates on the court.

His unwavering belief elicits a fond smile from Yuki, and she places her hand over his. "Mm. That's the way. _I... like Tetsu-niisan best!_ " she shot him her most adorable smile.

The sudden and unexpected sight almost makes Kuroko lost his focus as he begins to blush very slightly. He quickly masked it up, knowing he can't lose his momentum even for a second if he is to successfully execute his drive. Although he knows that, he can't bring himself to tell Yuki to stop. Because he secretly wishes it'll continue.

 ***THWACK***

"Owie..!" Yuki winced, rubbing her sore head with both of her hands. She pouts at her attacker. "That hurts, Riko-nee!" she whined childishly.

Riko glares hard at the smaller girl, her fist read to strike any moment. "Stop spreading your pheromones in the air! We can't lose focus here!" she scolded the oblivious girl.

"What did I even do?" Yuki questioned in confusion before Riko dragged her away from Kuroko and made her sit at the outermost seat near the officials keeping watch of the match to keep her out from any more troubles.

On the other hand, Kuroko feels both relieved and sad at this. He understand why he feels relieved, but he can't say for certain the slight sadness he's feeling. He cleared his thoughts then. He still has a game to play, he can't lose focus.

The match is starting to be more of Seirin struggling than Shūtoku as Seirin is pressured by Midorima's new patterns of attack and Shūtoku's coordination plays. As such, Seirin aims to score more than Shūtoku at least until Kuroko can come into the court. With that in mind, Seirin returns to their run-and-gun offensive style which utilises speedy-plays.

Sometime after Midorima successfully made his 3-points shot, he earns continuous slaps on the back from two of his beloved senpais that are not his Captain. It's Miyaji and Kimura. It seems weird to Yuki, seeing that prideful greenhead being manhandled by his teammates. But it also makes her happy somehow. She doesn't dislike how the Shooting Guard is finally part of the team.

Speaking of which, perhaps Aces are the players who receive most manhandling in the team after all. Because after Midorima, Kagami also got chops on the head and elbowed on his chest also by his beloved senpais. Her father, Haruto, is in the same position as both; the Ace and being manhandled. It seems being an Ace comes with the occasional physical abuses.

* * *

 **2nd Quarter Ends**

 **Seirin [45] - Shūtoku [43]**

* * *

"Kagami, catch!" Yuki threw a tumbler at the redhead, who caught it just fine despite being taken off guard.

Although, he is not satisfied with that. "Gah! Yuki! Can't you give it to me like _normal_?!" Kagami almost roared at her.

"That's normal, isn't it?" Yuki questioned him with her brows arched instead of answering. Then she turns to grab more tumblers and towels, stands up, and walks to her senpais who were just playing. "Here, Hyuuga-niisan, Izuki-niisan, Mitobe-niisan, and Kiyoshi-niisan." she handed them each one of both items with a sweet smile.

 **"THAT'S THE 'NORMAL' I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"** Kagami roared this time, effectively crushing the poor tumbler in his hand. It's made of plastic, so it's not exactly durable in the hands of hotheaded athlete.

Yuki can feel her ears ringing from the redhead's ridiculously loud voice. She frowns and glares at him. _**"Shut up. Cease your needless yapping. It's grating my ears."**_ she told him blankly, paired with a dangerously cold air around her tiny stature.

And that undoubtedly silent the redhead. Riko sighs at the childish behaviours of the two teens before she returns to the game meeting. "Let's talk about strategies. I'm sure you know by now it's hard to stop Shūtoku's offense as of now. They outnumber us as we need Kagami-kun and Teppei to mark Midorima-kun." she droned.

"For now, make quick-plays and take the points to make sure we're not left behind with a huge gap. Before that happened, I'll definitely put Kuroko-kun in." Riko spoke as the guys nodded. She turns to Kuroko. "You're ready, right, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko nods. "Yes."

At the boy's ready expression, Riko turned to Yuki, who by now has calmed down, or rather warmed up. "I trust you to have given Kuroko-kun the 'okay' on his new drive, Yuki?" she asked the younger girl. The one to oversee the boy's practice is her after all.

"Tetsu-niisan is ready. I can assure you that." Yuki nodded, grinning now. It's disturbing how her mood swings change so quickly.

With her confirmation, Riko turned to face the regulars. "Okay, we'll definitely win this! Go out there, boys!" she commanded as they roared their answers.

The 3rd quarter starts with a bang as both teams battle for points. As expected, Shūtoku has more active players as Kagami and Kiyoshi have to double-team Midorima. However, a moment of carelessness is all it takes for Midorima to make his high-arched shot. It's a back-pass from between his legs from Takao.

For Midorima, Takao is an annoying existence who continuously bothers and pesters him with no end. Add to that, the ravenette refuses to leave him alone and is even in the same class as he is, making it hard to avoid him altogether. In the end, he settled for making the boy his servant to pedal the rear-car he usually rides whenever he's to go somewhere.

When did it start however? Being in the same club, training and playing basketball together, Takao finally becomes a part of his life. By now, Midorima has accepted that the ravenette boy who loves to joke and play around is a friend he is rather fond of. Of course, he'd sooner die than admit it. He can imagine the boy laughing his ass off if he ever put it into words.

It's not only Takao, even Miyaji, Kimura, Ōtsubo and the other players on the team. His senpais are strict, and can be downright scary and murderous at his misconducts that usually involves his lucky items. Miyaji even threatens to throw his lucky item, while Kimura offers his fruits and vegetables to the other senpai with the intention to pelt him. Ōtsubo is a stern Captain who can easily threatens him with the 'or-elses' and make him gulps in slight fear.

Yes. That's Midorima Shintarō's team. He's not Midorima Shintarō of Teikō now, he's the Ace Shooting Guard of Shūtoku High and he's playing with the players under the same banners.

 _"..Midori-san... is smiling..?"_ Yuki mused to herself, her voice audible to only her. It's only a short moment, but she definitely saw that stoic-greenhead's lips quirking into a smile, a sincere one at that.

If it isn't for her **20/20** vision, Yuki would say she was imagining things. As weird and as impossible as it sounds, the snow-haired girl can feel joy blooming from the depth of her heart at the sight. Midorima is having fun playing basketball out there. A fond smile crossed her expression as she finally shed any displeasures she has of the male.

Maybe the next time they met, Yuki is going to greet him with a smile instead of frowning at him like she usually does. In her defense though, Midorima is always frowning at her or making these displeased expressions that get on her nerves.

"Midori... Midorima-san.." she smiled at this.

* * *

 _So yeah, how is it?_

 _Reviews are very much appreciated!_

 _Next time, Seirin vs. Shūtoku conclusion! The match with Kirisaki Dai Ichi is nearing, what will Yuki do?_


End file.
